isabella the true princess of sparks! and blooms twin sister!
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: after bella had to live through time. and dealt with everything starting with edward. she was finally to her point of her life to where she had to have her fairy training and learn about her true birth right. as the realm of fairies was meeting the death gods and sayien race as demoic and other races
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

It's been a year since Bloom left Alfia for good. She said she wanted nothing do with both of her power's. so she offered it back to Faragonda since she didn't want no more. she said she don't want nothing to do with her twin sister. She also wished for her death if she was ever found since she is nothing to her and worth nothing. She is nothing but filth and trash to her. But the thing was they could not find Bloom's twin sister. They tried their search more than once. it was as if she disappeared from all known existence or any realm that is. Bloom was filled with so much hate within herself. They tried their best to clense her hate but it made things way worst than they thought they could. they only wanted to save her from herself. But it seemed that was more harmful than good. Her soul was full of so much darkness along with hate. Her heart was dark. The worst darkness that she has ever ever seen in her life times. That was when they realized they could do nothing to help her or even save her from her ownself tried to kill the people who thought of her as a friend, they all was nearly done for when bloom nearly used her powers to blow up the whole magical relm. Faragonda sighed as a bright blue flame's appeared before her. she only let a smile grace her face when she knew who it was. It was her son. Well one of her sons that is. But what would be the reason of his visit this time around. It been a rather long time for any of her sons to come and see her. so this is something serious if he came to see her here than calling her to come and see him.

"Hades long time no see my son?" Asked Faragonda

Hades nodded and sighed it been a long long time since he had seen his mother and it's because he was so busy with in kingdom,. Well now he had his adopted daughter bonded by the powers from the god's she was covered in blood from the last battle with against the Soul Society since he was the Soul King now it's time for her to claim her things she was born to do. but even though she had to suffer to come to her birthright. She is far older than what she would seem. But she was finally here. even though she was going to have some things on her mind. Most of all tamaki and draco. They are missing her two sons. He knew his mother would be wondering what and why he showed up here. but he knew she had some way of knowing that he was here on a emergency. So he hoped with all hope she would accept his little one. But he'she would. But she was also blood adopted by king vegeta and king cold so she is a full blooded sayein. Well she also has the blood of king cold as well. But that was something he could wait till later.

"Yes mother it has. I have finally taken down my evil brother at that. But this is Bloom's twin sister. Believe me her look's is not to be fooled. She is far older than she look's." Said Hades

Faragonda eye's went wide from what her son had just said. This little female was Bloom's twin sister. She rushed over to her side and gasped it looked like she just finished fighting a batter it seemed. As she ran her hand over the marking's on her face it seemed she was adopted into demonic family as well. But the jem around her neck it was something that showed that she was far more than she was born to be. but didn't something out there said that bloom twin was meant to be born to be the savior of all the world and relms she had to think back on that later one. But this was something she needed to find out why they could not find her. and why she was in such bad shape she was in right now. But how old was she. That was something she would like to know. She should be the same age as bloom. Well that is what she thought that is. She shook her head and knew it was something that her son had to explain to her. but even in her current state she was a goddess in her own right with the way she looked. Her beauty was rather unearthly but that could be from blood bonds she had with demons and whatever other races that she blood bonded with.

"What happened to her son?" Asked Faragnda

"Let's start with that my sister Midoriko who adopted her as her own as well. But she split her away from her twin she landed in the hand's of the Sayen prince turned king. When he blood adopted her she had full Sayein blooded flowing through her vain's. But there is more to this than it seemed. She was indeed born with the jewel in which witht he blood adoption brought back the Sayien race and some other's as well. But she was sent to go and be with her uncle for sometime. that was when she met edward cullen. as they started to date after she found out he was a vampire. ever since then she moved on with that even after the james issues. a year later they threw her a birthday party and she sliced her finger only to have been knocked into a freaking glass table. it didnt end there edward was always abusive and verbly abusing her. they never knew she had a son from him for the longest time. but a week after the party she was taken to the woods and was told she was worthless and that she was not worth living and he nearly killed her after he raped her a few times but he didn't even realize when he bit her while doing the disgusting act he turned her half vampire. The volturi adopted her as their own child when they found her and returned her home to her family. But when everything started for her was when she was when she returned home with her family with her son and she fell down her well in her back yard… she met inu yasha who made her believe she was oved. Her blood adopted son shippo. Blood adopted sister and brother sango and miroku… inuyasha hated the fact that his half brother cared for her. he started to harm her and the finally act he forced himself on her more than once after he put the cuff on her that was to cut all her powers off. once he was done with her she was turned over to naraku where she spent five years suffering. he took the twins that inu yasha pupped her with and hoped they died. she just hoped someone found them. it seemed he did that with the three times he got her pupped. but in end she was branded with the cursed spider mark on her back that would cause her pain when it was hit and bleed like there was no tomorrow. But he made sure it could not even be healed.. kagura and tsubaki helped her escape after taking the cuff off of her. that was when sesshomaru found her he took care of her lovingly. he finally was able to do the blood bond with her. but in the end she had to have the powers of naraku since he mated her. he found her heirs and he made sure they are well taken care of. as a year went on the war finally ended the jewel was finally finished. she was blessed with the powers of the tenchi and the elements. her hair color was silver from the blood bond with sesshomaru but with pink in it. even her blood adoption to shippo didnt change much. but her eyes the one remained red to show she fed on human blood she did not care for animal blood and the other pink from being bonded with the jewel. but had to live through out time. Kouga who would of never stopped until he got what he wanted. So when sesshomaru was away he got the demonic clan to gran his wishes. So she mated with him. So she was stuck with kouga for three years. She had four pups with him. Until sesshomaru came back with ayame she told him everything . it was more or less a human marriage than went on she was sent to death city where she met spirit she was lonely so she married him. she had two daughter's and three sons with him. but their married failed since he was not able to keep it in his pants. but she was asked to bare lord deaths heir even though he was gay as the color pink. she introduced him to mayuri after she was bonded into to kuchiki clan and now had muramasa as a sword spirit. but she had a son and a daughter for lord death. as time went on she met a man named yuzuru souh and he kind charmed her. even though he was the egyption god of knowledge. but she was forced to leave her son side but never ever stopped sneaking to see him. she never knew what was going on until later on. She found a baby girl and blood adopted her and n ever kne that she was really snow white and prince charmings daughter. But she was strong like she was raised to be. But she never knew why she took off in the end. She was told that she felt that she was being tossed out and never knew that someone was on their way to come and take care of her while she had to go and do what she had to do for her missions. she also had to take her daughter place in the winter war. she was not going to let her daughter be taken. even though the espda fell for her while being there he died with the confession of love on his lips to her. she adopted three children in her life. as time went on she had to change her name to be narcissa so to help out in the first wizarding war she befriend severus and helped him through everything since she caught james doing things he should not to him. But out of revenge since she laced a curse on lily for the pain she pulled on severus. James kidnapped her and used something that naraku invented. But she was saved by spirit he sensed her power. The dark lord came to save her son knowing that who he belonged to. The true dark lord was albus dumbledor. her late husband lucius that was when she had a son and a daughter. but in the end albus was the real dark lord only made her one blood adopted father look bad. Draco suffer under albus and no one never knew what had been going on since albus was making him take a unbreakable vow to make him suffer and not get any help. Not even severus knew what was going on. Until the second war started and that is when Lucius had to watch their son suffer right before his very eyes, she never figured out how in the name of kami that all the evil fuckers got all naraku spells . even the one that makes his parts grow larger everytime he heard someone scream…. Draco had to watch his father be burned to death no even herself who was the high captain in my army. She had sword also did something else since she was who she is the enternal dragon brought back the sayain race. The genyu force and the frieza family and zarbon all came apart of her family since she gave them something to look forward to, and her father was proud of her for that. but Edward found and made her suffer no one was able to find her. it was only a day since we found her. she needs help. Her two sons are missing. She is also my blood adopted daughter. So basically she is your grandchild. But she is here to claim her birth right mother." Said Hades

Faragonda had tear's in her eye's her son loved someone finally as a child. She was so proud of him. He finally did what he was meant to do. her other son zuse was not the best of sons. But she still loved him. And always wished he would change and become a good person. But in the end he died being a evil being. And for her daughter may her soul rest in peace. She knew she would find someone to be able to fill her heart from the lonliness. she layed a hand on the females head and knew that she was her grandchild by blood adoption. Well two blood adoptions. Since her son and daughter blood adopted her as their own. But she will treat her as if she was her own child and never ever let her feel like she was unloved. She tried that with Bloom but that ended badly. this poor poor girl had to suffer for her to return to where she belonged. But she is someone of great power. and the savior of all the realms. This was something that meant to happen. But she didn't know the whole story that was said to happen. She knew so much of twins born. Only one who will be the shining light and the savior of everything. As well to bring back what was lost to all. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

"She is my grandchild son. She will be well cared for. And her proper training in her fairy powers will be starting now." Said Faragona

Hades sighed in relief as he placed a spell on the two sword spirit's to make sure they don't wake up until she wakes up. plus her being his captain is going to be a lot of work with everything else since she was starting her schooling for her fairy powers. He knew of her true parentage it was something she herself will have to find out on her own. But he knew there was far more to her. and what she was meant to do. but for now she was here and will be able to get the training to bring her to the life she was born to live. Plus her soul mate was here as well. But he needed to get back to help with the search for tamaki and draco. He hoped they will be ok until they were found. But he knew himself that they would not be ok. But he helped her to the hospital wing of the school and laid her down and ran his fingers through her hair. she needed blood but he knew his mother would find that out on her own. But he laid her silk gloves down on the table since she would need them when she wakes up. She was cursed with absorbing every vampire power that she comes into contact with. So who touched her hands with out gloved on will see her memories and she would see theirs. He kissed her forehead and whispered he loved her.. before he left he hugged his mother and left in blue flames so he would be able to gather some of her stuff. And this is the place where she is going to meet her soul mate.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

bella opened her ruby and pink eye's she was still blurry from the spider venom from her vains. She didn't even know how Edward and naraku even know each other. But somehow they made a hybrid spider that had the worst venom that was ever around.. she was blurry but she knew she was only half blind for a short amount of time. But she sensed that she was in some place she didn't know of, But where is she now her eye's landed on a elderly woman. She looked at her with sad eye's she must of projected her memories once again. or she didn't have her gloves on. In which wouldn't shock her since what she had gone through. She just was happy to even know that the shikon jewel goes inside of her when things get rather dangerous. Bella blinked and knew the blurriness would not go away anytime soon. She just hoped naraku and Edward is in the gates of hell now. She didn't know if she fully got them sent there. But she could hope since how weak she was when she opened the gates.

"Your finally awake my little one. I am your grandmother by adoption my daughter and son are Midoriko and Hades. Plus he told me everything and I saw your memories with a spell I knew from Hades. And by the touch of your hands. He kinda left that part out." Said Faragonda

bella blinked and sat up she looked around the room the best she could with the limited eye sight she has right now. Oh how she hated Edward and naraku. Bella tried to make out the people looking at her as if she was something they never seen before. As if they knew what and who she was and what had happened to her plus she knew her markings are showing. But she knew that it was probably shocking to them. But then again she didn't even know where the hell she was. She wondered where the hell did hades take her to. Even though it does feel somewhat familiar to her. but it was odd for her to even be somewhere without even knowing it. Plus she needed to know if her sons were ok. They still have not even been found yet. Oh her poor poor little tamaki and draco. How could someone harm them. They didn't even do anything wrong. But her thoughts was cut short when her loyal sword spirits spoke out to her. she knew they were with her this whole time. But she needed them to go back to the soul society and get her paper work as well. But that could wait for the time being.

* * *

 _"Mistress is it ok. These people will not harm you." Said Muramasa_

 _"Yes we are here if you need us." Said Mercilago_

 _"Go and explore if you want." Said bella_

* * *

bella exited her inner world she knew if they saw her memories they would of known of her sword spirit's. As they left the hospital wing and started to wonder around the place and then go and check up on her area of the soul society. While the other's in the room looked at them and shrugged as if it was a normal thing to see something like that everyday around this place. But then again nothing has never been normal in her life. She was the daughter of the sayien prince now king. And the blood adopted daughter of king cold as well. And lord aizen. But he was her newest blood adopted father. she wondered if hades even told them anything where she was. Sure she knew that her family was not her real family. But by the blood adoptions she was their child as if she was by birth. She has two children by blood bond and she loves them just as her children she gave birth to..

"I have showed them your memories little one your a very special person. My daughter and son loved you I can see that. No one is going to judge you here for what you had no choice in doing. I have faith your sons will be found. Plus the cursed marking on your back it is not simple I know it isn't,. And the two that just left it's fine for them to wonder about.." Said Faragonda

bella smiled and laid back down not sure what she was going to do now. As if she was the woman was thinking. She cleared her throat and took bella out of her thought's. She took her hand and smiled at her. She gave her the silk scarf and her hair pieced back she knew they are special to her from one of her blood adoptions. But she took note her special silk gloves were back on her hands. She sighed she felt nude with out them. She missed her soul bonded fathers and mothers. She knew they would be worried about her. but she was happy to have the special gloves that was made for her. other than her crest the gloves was a welcome to the family gift for her. she knew that they have been searching for the cullens. Even though they knew nothing of what had happened with Edward from the beginning. Oh how could she look Carlisle that kind man in the eye for what his first person he has ever changed and tell him what he had done to her after she and Edward started dating.

"These girls are going to be your room mate's. plus i think they don't mind with the two sword spirits coming and going since they basically live in your inner world. Or come and go from the soul society here and there. you are my one and only granddaughter since my daughter is gone. and well my son is basically the soul king who took down the former soul king who was one of my sons but who had a darker side to him. and since bloom denied her birthright." Said Faragonda

bella only smiled and knew she would feel right at home here. well that is what she hoped since she has been fighting for the last 600 some odd years. but she wished she was able to know if her sons was going to be ok. Bella felt her sword spirits go through the senkai gates and go check up on things and give the information were she is. She reached for her neck to feel for the jewel when she felt the jewel there she let out a grateful sight of relief. She knew what would happen if the jewel landed into the wrong hands.. she knew that her father is probably worried about her. well everyone would be worried about her. she has a rather large family. With her blood adopted family members and her children. Her family is rather a protective one. Most of all her fathers. Even her own grandchildren was a protective bunch. bella signed off on her paper's and was taken to the room's where she would be living while the other girl's introduced themselves hoping they would become friend's since Bloom didn't want to be she just called them stupid and left. If she was her twin sister she would have to make sure she place a seal on her so her powers that she has left in her would not come out. And a block on her mind so she would never remember what she had here. it was something that her newly blood adopted grandmother also agreed to. Plus her twin sister family would be her own. So she would blood adopt them as her own. And hand them a family credit card.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Bella was happy somewhat she missed her friend's and family back home but she knew that they would see each other again, She never knew that she had fairy power's and merge them with her other powers. Mercilago brought in the Capsule case for her so she was able to have some of her things with her. she knew her mother also left her a note to let her know that they will see her when she goes home. Or if she ever needed her anytime soon. And most of all that they will continue their search for tamaki and draco. Her father made sure she had a few cases that has some gravity chambers so she was able to train when she was able to do so. Her vampire fathers places some care stuff in some caspules as well. Most of all her soul society friends and family sent things as well. Even her children sent her things as well. But she loved the letter her father caius sent her. that he was going to be giving the cullens hell and never stop when they are found.

"How about we get out of here and go down town for a pizza or something, We could show you around.?" Asked Stella

Flora and the other girl's wanted to show bella around this place so she could open up and be happy with them. They knew they were not like her other freind's and family but they could be close. Well they hope she wont leave them like Bloom did. Or try to kill them. Well also blow up the whole of the magical realm. That was something they would never ever wish to have happen again. that was freaky enough.. bella was gentle but the heart of a warrior and warm and they felt comfortable around her. Something about her is full of light and joy, she was warm and kind. But there was something else. If she cared a lot about you she will protect you with her life. She is a protective one by nature. They just hoped she would come friends with them or even think of them as family.. she even has a wonderful sense of fashion as well. She was a breath of fresh air to them all. But they felt bad for all the things that she had to go through. Even though she is far older than them. But her age would not even affect what they feel about her.

"So what is it like?" Asked bella

"It's awesome!" Chirped Musa

"I am kinda hungry I haven't eaten in a while." Said bella

Stella took her silk gloved hands and they jumped on a hover bus as they talked along the way there. Bella only blinked behind her special sun glasses to help her eyes when she was out in the bright light. Her eyes where still healing after all. But she also needed to consume blood as well. She was after all half vampire from Edward. Thanks to her vampire fathers they send her blood in a few capsule cases. As well she invented things so vampires are able to be in the sun light and not sparkle. bella telling stories of all her battle's and all the thing's that she had done, And how she lived through time. And about her family and friend's. And the amusing fights between her father and her uncle Kakarot. And all of her other blood adopted fathers as well. But her uncle lord beerus and whis was funny when they wanted to have something they never ever had before. That was always the best when she saw their delight when they tried new things. Her house elf has been having loads and loads of fun when they are able to enjoy feeding them all the things they have nevere ever had before. And how she was trained up when she was able to walk., And that she never knew she was a fairy with her other power's. Plus she was not poor in the slightest and load's of money. She had money in all her family accounts since she was a noble woman in more than one clan. Plus she was one of the heirs to the Capsule Corp. And her husband left her plenty of money as well. Along with her being lady of the west.

"May I see where we are at?" Asked bella

Tecna's smiled brightly she was happy with someone who knew about things like she did. even though she didn't know much of what bella has or work on. But she would be more than happy to look at the things she has. Even though her cell phone worked in all sort of universe. She was the best when it came down to things she liked. Even though she was like the rest of them. It's not often you meet someone smart like she was and that she was a fairy. And most of all she was like all of them. Well she has a part of all of them in her. that was a rare thing when you find someone like her in the worlds. Plus she knew beerus the destroyer and was related to him in a blood bond. She was related to a lot of powerful beings by blood bonds. there is nothing wrong when it came down to something like that. But then again bella explained that she was a known genius when it came down to things. She was raised by her mother as well and that added on to the genius parts of her smarts. She explained when sayiens meet their soul mate even though if your human or any other race their life mate would become a fullblooded sayein. If you are not the soul mate or life mate of their being you will only be half sayein. Well that is if your not a sayein and some other race. So when her mother was mated to vegeta she came a full blooded sayien since she was his soul mate and life mate. That also goes with demons and any other alien or other races out there. She keeps her tail around her waist since it was something that all sayeins do since it was a weakness when you have it grabed it cuts all of your senses off. Even though she has to wait for it to grow back since she had it cut off along with her tenchi wings. Edward and naraku made sure she was not able to escape. But she knew that they would grow back in time.

"Well it kinda look's futuristic. I have to say so it is rather interesting. I like what I see, I would have to say I think I would be able to call this place another home,." Said bella

bella seen someone snapped their finger's to make a parking place. And to tell ya the truth she had to say it was useful. Well when there was no parking. As they all sat down and waited for their food. while bella watched Tecna's take apart her iphone and watched her put it back together. She studied it so she was able to understand the technology from her realmd. Well the one that she thought she was born in. but either way she was blood family to all of her blood adopted family members. It was as if she was born into that family. Most of all her family by soul bond and venom. The volturi is only harsh but only when their kind breaks laws. But she opened the capsule that held her blood that she needed. She may only be a half vampire but she still needed it every now and then. Her holy powers only stopped the venom so far. It wasn't as powerful when she met Edward. So she only was half vampire. But she would be able to get along with tecna since they are both into studying new things she would have to introduce her to her library's. something she never ever would get board of is the library. Something she did pass down to some of her children. Some of them kinda didn't get that gene of hers. But she still loved her children with all of her heart and soul. She just hoped her tamaki and draco would be found.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

bella was in her first class of her new school. It seemed there was a lot of thing's she needed to find out about herself since she knew nothing about her birth family. And her adoptive families. Plus her father made sure she was well taken care of since he had called the school countless times. And made sure she was going to be ok there. Plus they are waiting for Draco and tamaki to be found. She would be worrying until they have been found. But she knew she would have to be patient until they are found. Even though she knew her family and friends are going to continue to look for both of them until they are found. She also knew that they would call her or send her a message when they are found as well. Bella let out a sad sigh and knew she needed to make sure she payed attention. Even though what was being taught was rather interesting to her. that is one thing she was going to enjoy about this school is learning something new. And most of all a new power that she never knew she had. But then again it was in her sayian blood to want to learn new powers. Something that came along with her blood bond with vegeta.

"This first class of the year is about meaphoris. It is to change how you appear. And once you master that you could turn yourself just about anything." Explained Wizgiz

Stella leaned her head on her hand in a bored manner. It seemed she didn't care much for the class. She reminded bella how she kinda did not miss going to school much. Not as if she needed it she knew how to already use that type of power and magic. She was well versed in all forms of magic plus she had the lowest of a Vizord and able to change her appearance at as well with her other power's as such as well. As Wizgiz changed into her aunt Gridelda by adoption, After giving them all homework to work on their subject they were on. As they all left to go back to their dorm. Flora went over to her plant's while bella used some of her Miko powers into the plant to help out her new friend. It was something she was able to do for her. she felt bad for the poor thing. It seemed that flora was happy about the help she knocked her to the ground with a huge hug. Bella had to say she felt way at home here. plus she has new friends it's always nice to have more friends..

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Everyone was down having their morning breakfast before classes. While Muramasa and Mercilago had found things that they are able to amuse themselves with while their mistress was in the middle of doing her school stuff. That and going back and forth to the soul society returing her signed papers and paper work she needed to sign. They have been also taken her place in the captain meetings. So she was grateful for that. bella had to say she liked this place better than Hogwart's when she started there. Well with out the headmaster making people think he was the good guy fighting for the light side. In the end it was tom riddle lord Voldemort was the one who was the good guy all along. She just wished her son and husband didn't have to suffer to prove that fact. Bella let out a sad sigh she would miss Lucius. But she knew he was not her soul mate. But he was a wonderful husband to her and loved her to his dying breath. Most of all he was a wonderful father. sure spirit and thoth was great fathers. And so is lord death. She could not ask for better fathers to her children. Even though she wished inuyasha,naraku and Edward was not her children fathers. But there is no way in changing that now.

"Young ladies your attention please! I have a very exciting announcement to make, As for the Alfia tradition. We will start of the school year with a dance, Our back to school gala will start tonight and our speical guest are the boy's from Red Fountain Of Heroics And Bravery. So we hope you be warm and friendly hostesses and make them alll feel at home." Chirped Faragona

"Not to friendly chaperon's will be there. Love spells and crush potion's are forbidden." Said Gridelda

Stella groaned at the way Gridelda was taking everything away that was even remotely fun. But there was some point she knew she just had to deal with it. She didn't want to be in trouble for something that would make her do things she didn't want to do. but she knew that she would have fun either way. And most of all she was going to be able to look super awesome since she loves her fashion. So she was gonna have to go and get herself a new dress. Even though her daddy loves her super amount. Even though she gets a lecture here and there on her spending. But he just lets her do it since he knew it was not going to do no good with the lecturing of her shopping habits. But he loves her and was super proud of her so that makes her happy to even know. But she wished her parents would just get back together. but she knew it was not going to happen anytime soon.. but one could only wish for it to happen. it seemed that Faragonda was going to make it sound a little more fun than they think it was going to be. While bella smiled she knew this was going to be her first dance in a long time. Since the last one was before the second Wizarding war that had happened.

"But dancing is encouraged. And the young men will bring surprised gift's for all. So I am sure you all will have a lovely time. Oh I remember my first dance at Alfia I met my husband there. Well anyway's it will be a evening full of enchantment." Chirped Faragonda

bella had to go and see what she had to wear for the dance. And she had a feeling that she had the right thing to put on for it. But she had to do some thing's to it first since the last time she had it one was when she was with her husband Lucius. She would never ever forget him plus then again he haunt's the manor now. She tried to talk him into going to the soul society. But it seemed he would rather live out his afterlife in the manor. And that is something she was not going to take from him. She was just wishing she was able to bring him back to life. But what albus had done to kill Lucius was to make sure he was not even able to be brought back by any means she didn't even know how he knew of her methods. But it seemed he was happy to be living out his afterlife in the manor he loves. But he told her everything he remembered of the day he died and what he saw. The feelings of how he dies as the magic washed over him as the spell albus casted. But he was not able to remember the spell that was used that albus used on him so he was not able to be resurrected. But it made another horcrux. In which she was the one who destroyed that one. She made sure of that one in the name of Lucius and his memory.. oh and made sure that he was tossed into the gates of hell where he belong. Where her one blood adopted father is enjoying making his life a living hell. But from what she was told he has not found where naraku and Edward landed just yet. But when they are found they would be suffering along side albus and as well james potter.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening._

Bella had to go and find her friend's she sensed the witch's that she basically beat their asses the last time they crossed path's. she was not even dressed to even go to the ball yet. She knew her mother and a few others would give her a huge lecture on even going to a ball the way she was dressed. Most of all her blood and soul bonded fathers. She shook her head and giggled at the memories. She had to find the other's since no one is supposed to use their power's right now. But what happen's if she got her Fairy Powers when it happened. This was when she needed her sword spirit's but she knew that she needed them back in the soul society right now since there was a captains meeting so they are attending for her. she just grateful that they are even able to do that for their masters now. The law was broken since she thought it was right to treat their sword spirits as if they are like one of them. In which every sword spirit was grateful when she made that law go away. some of them found their soul mates. None of the other soul reapers thought sword spirits was able to have a soul mate. So she taught them so many things that they knew nothing about. And most of all she made a devison for the arrancars and espda's. so she has a very well known name in the soul society other than she was blood adopted into three well known clans and most of all the blood adopted daughter of the soul king and the shikon miko.

"Oh blast it. Where in dante seven layers of hell are they." Grumbled bella

That was when bella ran into someone ass and fell on her back side. While cursing naraku's pet spider that she was convinced he fucked on a daily basis while moaning out her name since he was obsessed with her. even though from what she was told by kikyuu that he fucked her and moaned her name out. In which was gross. And that made kikyuu hate her all the more. She didn't even ask to be her reincarnation it just so happened she was the unlucky one. Now she and inuyasha are able to be together in hell where she made sure of tossed them. It made her super happy to know that daddy hades separated them so they would suffer more. Her blood adopted mother who happened to be the wicked witch of the west and the soul mate of hades. But it seemed that she enjoyed making kikyuu suffer for all of enternity. bella let out a sad sigh he hated to having limited eye site and seeing things in a blur. If she didn't have the training to sense things she would be shit out of luck as it was. Not even the senzu beans worked. In which depressed her all the more since she was sent one for her eyes from her father. even though it didn't even heal her wounds and the spider poison and venom in her body.

"oh it's you," Said bella

Brandon walked over to her and helped her up. He had been hoping to run into her all night. He's been watching her from afar since he has last seen her. She was enchanting and a goddess in her own right he never ever seen a woman like her before.. She was the most beautiful woman alive and his heart swelled inside of his chest. He gave her his Charming smile hoping it would charm her. but then again he barely knew her and wished to know everything about her. she was someone he always wished to have as a life mate by his side. Bella tilted her head to the side and wondered what in the world was his issue. Why the hell was he eye fucking her. but he could have a innocent reason why he wanted to be around her. she didn't sense anything off or evil about him. Or even lust so that was a good thing. So he didn't want to go and fuck her and tell her to go and fuck herself after he got his easy screw. He was rather good looking. She wondered why he would want to go after her. she was not even whole and far older than she even looked. It was something she was also confused. But he seemed to have some good intentions from what she was able to sense with her empath powers. Maybe she could give him a chance. But after she kicked herself some bitchs asses who made REAL witchs look bad. And that pissed her off to no ends. And she was going to make her point acrossed..

"I was searching for you all over the place," Said Brandon

"You were?" Asked bella

Bella tilted her head to the side and wondered why in the world he would be searching for her. even though she was blushing like crazy. Something that even being a half vampire never changed. But she made herself a name in the vampire world she invented things with her powers so that vampires are able to have children and able to eat normal food. And as well go out in the sun light without looking like a disco ball. But other than the pull that she had to him that all she knew so far on what she felt for him. Even though it was something she needed to look into on what sort of pull she was having with him. Even though she thinked she might know what it was. But right now she needed to take care of something. Brandon was overjoyed from the mere sight of her here before him. He just wished he knew what to tell her on how she made him feel. It was something he never ever would of thought he would feel with a woman. But he didn't even know what it was what he was feeling. But he knew she was special. He could tell she was a very kind and caring woman who has a fire in her that helps to protect all that she cares for. But he also sensed she has been through a hell of a lot he just didn't even know what it was just yet.

"Hey, um would you like to dance?" Asked Brandon

"Yes sure why not. I'll be right back," Chirped bella

bella flashed away from him while blushing like mad. Hell she lived for nearly 700 some odd years and she still blushed like a school girl. Most of all she wished that part of her went with the vampire side. It she was told by aro that half vampires still have part of their humanity or whatever type of being she was. So she would still blush when it was needed. The last man who was able to do this to her was Lucius. but that was different. As she ended up outside and wondered how the hell she ended up outside then again she let her thoughts take over that was what happened so far this night. But there was something inside of her that was trying to break free from her. but she not sure what it was just yet. Even though it felt like when she was being a super sayien god when she was trained by her uncle beerus and uncle whis. She knew her blood and soul bonded fathers were so proud of her when she finally made it to that level. In which made her super happy to know that she made them all happy. That what she always loved when she was able to make her family and friends proud of her. she was also proud of her pups. Even though two of them has not been found just yet in which makes her more and more worried each day. But she has faith they would be found and would need her when they have been found and treated. She just has a sick feeling that tamaki and draco are together as well will not look to good when they are found. She knew thoth has been super worried about his son. Even his twin was not doing to well. But their half siblings as been comforting to each other to help them get by until they have been found.

"Hey isn't it the little warrior fairy girl who don't have her wing's yet." Snapped Stormy

"Oh for the love of all that is holy! what the hell do you three morons want. And mind you are amateur in what the hell you do. you make real witchs look bad. Believe me you are no witch." Snapped bella

The Trix was gawking at what she had just said. No one never ever talked to them like that before. And that is not going to stand again for them to be talked to like this. but then again they don't even know who bella was fully and they don't even know what the hell they are dealing with since their headmistress don't even know who's she is. When she found out who she was. Then these three little bitchs would be sorry. She was well known to all the wizarding kind. Even though she didn't know if her name has been brought up in this realm in the wizarding bits. She would have to find out about that. since she was about to beat their asses for even thinking about stepping foot on her area. She had a feeling they also never have been put in their place just yet. And needed to learn that there is some beings out there will not put up with their shit and will beat their asses. And depending on what they have done maybe kill them. In which she would do either. But right now she needed to kick their asses to make them know not to fuck with her. but it seemed that they are going to be stupid and think they are able to kill her or even defeat her. one thing bella hated was people like these three and also enjoyed teaching them a lesson. It was always fun when they tried to come back for more. It was a good way to let out anger. Something kenpachi and the others in his squad showed her. even though he is the soul mate to her one daughter haruhi. They seemed to suited for each other and she was super happy that they have each other. Kenpachi was a good man and was overlooked by his looks. He was always a sexy man to her.

bella arched a brow at the weak power of the ice elemental power that she had just used. But she would let them think that they are having the upper hand in this. Since she was not going to let them know how powerful she is. But then again that might be Vegeta blood talking since she was so much like him. As she back flipped and landed gracefully. It seemed to make them even more pissed off since they took note she actually knew how to fight. She was not going to back down to these fake ass bitchs. Something that her blood adopted father king cold and the other blood adopted family as well. Even though the genyu force would be able to teach these bitch's a huge lesson on things as well. She sighed it seemed they are still gonna try and fight her. and she was not going to back down to what they are handing her. even though it pissed her off that she was not even able to use her powers. But she had a feeling it was more or less a test that her blood adopted grandmother was giving her and forcing her fairy powers out of her. well that is what she hoped. And if that is true she would have to say it was a very good idea to get someones fairy powers out of them. And would have to thank her on that if the idea even worked. Well if that was the real idea even though that is what she came up with.

 **"HEAL OF OBLIVION!"** Said Darcy

Darcy slammed her foot down to the ground and it started to crack that was not something that bella was expecting. Since they pulled this one on her she was going to give them something they would think of next time for trying to pull that on her. But then again no magic or powers she was warned for the night and it pissed her off. She knew there was something that she needed to think of. Even though If she even used a ounce of her power without her grandmother knowing then it would be a good thing since she was defending herself and the school from well stupid people like these morons. This was when she felt her real age come out of her. she was to old for this crap. But she knew this was the place she needed to be at. While she closed her eyes and hoped something would come out. She felt something deep within herself that was trying to break free of her heart and soul. It was as if she was meant to have the powers that was trying to break free from her very being. It felt correct and right as if they was there since she was born. She wondered if they were her fairy powers that was trying to break free from her and form into the powers that was meant to be there. They felt so warm and comforting as if they were telling her it was ok and let it happen. Something she knew is to listen to her powers. One of the very lessons she was taught growing up.

"There is no running for you. You pathetic Earth girl. How did you even get into this school you have no power's at all. You do have fight we will give you that." Said Icy

"Yeah keep thinking that bitch. You will learn the hard way like the rest who dared to speak to me that way." Hissed bella

"Oh dear I don't think so." Said Icy

Icy formed a ball of her power's since the three of them are of the elements when it came down to their magic. While they think they are dealing with the normal human. Even though she was never human to began with she just became more or less of a alien when Vegeta bonded with her as her father. as well with her other blood bonded fathers. And most of all with being half vampire and other races that she blood bonded with. Including the forced mating as well. And the powers that was gifted to her by the gods. And the powers that she was able to absorb from other vampires she came into contact with. As well with her death god powers as well, Bella took a deep breath and looked deep within her soul and there she yanked onto the flame that must be her fairy magic as she merged it to her other powers and she transformed into her fairy form. She smirked she finally did it. She was able to grab her fairy power and was now able to use her powers. She didn't even know what sort of powers she has just yet. But she felt the power of fire. And it was not weak either. It was strong and it felt like it was connected to her as if it was always there she just didn't even know that she had it within her. now she understood what it was. She connected her other powers with it now all her powers are bonded and connected.

"Well that was easy enough it's like learning how to use the sword spirit's. Come on bring it bitch's." hissed bella

"Oh how cute. You got your little wing's. To bad the little outfit can't do your fighting for you. Darcy do your worst." Ordered Icy

Darcy started to use some sort of spell that bella knew as something that would make you feel dizzy. She was able to sense that as much. And with being a very intelligent well known witch in the wizarding world. She was able to tell some spells that was shot at her. and these bitchs are not even in first year level. She was begged to be a defense teacher since severus was the headmaster she made sure he was able to keep that position after the war. He has made the school better. Plus she knew he has used the suggestions of the teachers she told him to use. So she was happy there. But severus was the best headmaster that Hogwarts that has ever had. Even though Minerva was pissed off when she was not given the position. She tried to kill seveurs and announced that she was one of albus right hand men. But they have not found her just yet. She disappeared. They all had a feeling she was the reason why draco was missin. she would have been fooled by it. but edwaed,inuysha,albus and Naraku had used it before and she knew how to avoid it as well. So she sighed and knew what she had to do. She would have to show off sometime or later it was what her father's normally does. bella sighed and blasted them away.

"Well it is time to go and get ready I guess." Said bella

Bella flashed back to her room's knowing that Mecilago dropped her dress off before she and Muramasa went back to the soul society for the captain meeting and grab her paper work she needed to finish. And anything else she needed. She knew she would be getting more blood in capsule cases so she would have more than enough. Her mother always thought ahead of time. Well her soul bonded mother by venom both of them always thought so she would be able to have enough to live on for a while. Since she was not going to feed off anyone here until she was able to map out a good place that has the worst of the worst to feed off of. Since she and any other human drinker only drinked from criminals and the worst scum of the world. Or realms for that matter. But then again it was cute that they basically mated both sword spirit's was the cutest thing to even think on. She ran her hand down the dress, this was one of her most favorite dresses Lucius had gotten her. it was one of the kind. And something he wanted made for her and only her. she smiled and whipped the tear away. Oh how she loved Lucius it only has been three days since he has been dead. She missed him so much she didn't know if she was able to move on after him. Even spirit sure she loved him but she knew it wasn't what she had with Lucius. Not even thoth and lord death it was not like she had with Lucius.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening._

bella walked into the ball room as everyone was gawking the males was drooling at her. The dress sparkled in the lights as it was a low cut. With slits up the sides. Mercalgo altered it a bit. she had the necklace that Lucius gave her for their last Christmas together with matching earing's. She looked around and saw the males covering their private areas. She felt the lust around the room with her empath powers. But she blocked it with the shield. That was when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see it was Brandon. She didn't even think he remembered to come and find her. she had to tell stella this dress was one of the kind and it was super special to her. she knew about Lucius and understood that the dress was something that Lucius made for her. but she wished she was able to have one for herself. But she knew bella might think about having one made not like the one she has one now. But close enough would be good enough for her. she knew the other girls would want one as well. Brandon was in awe at the sight. She was shining well that was what he thought he was seeing. But then again her beauty was something that should not even be ignored. She will be his and only his. He will find someway to make it known that she will be his. He just needed to get rid of someone before he was able to make it happen. He knew he should tell her the truth. But he was to much of a wimp. Even though he didn't know about her tragic past. And that would make things way worst for him in the end and make him feel like the worst loser ever. But he needed to make sure that he got the other one out of the way. Even though it was not going to be a easy task to do. since he wondered if she was to attatched to him sometimes. But that was just him being stupid.

"Oh hey it's you." Said bella

"Hey you know you owe me a dance." Said Brandon

Brandon was just happy when Stella came over and tell him that she had come back. He felt some odd kinda of power that washed over the place. but it went away he had a feeling that it was her who was in the middle of a fight. Plus he could tell she was raised up to be a warrior by whoever raised her that is. He had a feeling she was powerful and if something ever happened to someone she loved dearly. It would be hell to pay. Even though he would soon learn that she was deadly in her own right. He smiled when she took his hands and they started to dance. She was a goddess even though he was not far from the truth. he took notice that her eyes was murky as if they were slightly blinded. What happened to her to have that happened. Even though he was not able to see her neck right now. And she always had these silk gloves on her hands it was like they were specially made for her. but what and why would she always have them on. But he knew he was going to have to gain some trust with her so she was able to open up with him. And he had a feeling that it was going to be something he was not expecting when she finally does. He would expience his first view of memories by a power he didn't know about.

"So do you like Alfia?" Asked Brandon

"Yes I do. And to be truthful I feel at home." Said bella

Brandon smiled as he twirled her around the dance floor. But he knew that all the other male's are jealous of him. He knew some of them would get back at him for the fact they knew about the girl who he has been wanting to well basically get away from since he known her. she was just way to annoying. And well creepy. But he only did it for his parents. Since they wanted him to marry. But he knew when he found the right woman for him. He was going to break it off with her. that is something that he knew for a fact that was not going to be not a easy thing to do. since she was well someone who is not going to be happy about when he finally makes that choice. But all the males can go to hell for all he cared. He had the most lovely goddess of all realms dancing with him and in his arms. And if he gets his way he would have her by his side and his queen. But he wanted to know what the pull was to her. it felt correct and right. As if their souls are linked together. He would have to think on that one later.. But he had a feeling he should never ever keep secrets from her. But right now he wanted to enjoy this.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Everyone was outside for their class for the day. stella sneezed from one of the trees she had passed. while bella and flora sighed and enjoyed the nature around them. Just as long she don't see anything like giant spiders to worship her from the damn mark on her back, well except for the one pet spider to naraku. It was the spider from freaking hell. bella enjoyed nature since she was a child since it was the only comfort she had with both her adoptive alien parents amusing her. even though their blood bond made her as if she was one of their own. even though vegeta was a very protective father to a point.. well along with every other blood adopted family member she had. And as well the soul and venom bonded parents as well. Plus her blood adopted kids as well. She smiled and looked around and saw there was others who was not happy about this. But she had a feeling there was going to be more to this class than she thinked. But she hoped she was going to have some down time and enjoy the nature around her. but she was not going to be given any more paper work for a while since she finished all the paper work she needed to do. so she was happy with that. but she knew her sword spirits are going to be taking her place while she was in school to train and learn how to use her newly found fairy powers. And maybe learn who her birth parents and family is. And maybe meet them while she was here. since this is going to be another home to her.

"As you can see i am slightly allergic to the sap of the tree's around here. so this is your first field of nature." said Palladium

Bella wondered why for a nature professor looking like he was with bugs and everything. That and he reminded her of an elf. Maybe he just was not able to handle some sort of nature. She reached into her pocket and handed him the potion that she made for this exact thing. She smiled when he took it he let out a sigh and hugged her for what she had done for him. She handed him a stack of capsule cases and told him if he needed anything else or any other thing she would be more than happy to help. And come to her when he needed more. stella looked over to see her new friend who has basically just made their group higher up on the grade scale since she help him with her inventions in potions. She had to say bella was a genius more than tecna. She even gave her somethings to help her with what she has. And some fashion potions and things of such nature. as professor palldium disappeared from the areas so they could go and start their class. the winx made their way on their own group. and went into the mud. even though it was smelly and something that she didn't want to be in. even though she was used to being around stuff like this. But she had to say it was something that she didn't like about nature when things like this popped up.

"Ewwwww this is just soooo nasty crawling up my leg." creid Stella

Musa and the others giggled who was used to this kinda of thing, bella only shrugged she had things that was more than gross than what they were used to seeing and been in more gross things as well. Plus when you event things with potions you kinda handle gross and nasty things. She has seen her fair share of nasty stuff in the world. But then again it was what she was raised around. Most of all when she saw other planets they had some nasty things on them as well. they rushed out of the pond and hid behind a log. Bella huffed and rolled her eyes at how they are acting.. it seemed she was going to be the one like always to show them that it was smart to see what the pond was made of and most of all what it was able to do if you touch the water in it. Bella picked up a tree branch so she was able to test what it was going to do when she tossed it at the water. but then again this was only a test to make sure to what that mud would do to them. she feels old for her freaking age but for now she was going to be the other logical one out of them all.

"Hey let's see what is living in the pond shall we? "asked bella

bella threw the branch at one of the bubbles shot gas up. hell her powers was able to make worst stuff than this. Well her miasma was more deadly than this. Even with one of her inu demon powers she was able to produce poison. That was even more deadly than this crap. but it aslo reminded her of the bog of eternal stinch from the one movie she saw last. as they watched the tree branch turned into stone. now they knew not to get into that muddy water. flora gasped at what she was seeing. but then again this was something she knew that the nature fairy into. she was like the female neville. but then again she had a feeling that neville would get along just well with flora. Well rumple would like to get to know flora as well. He was rather interested in nature. Oddly enough when it came down to the dark one. But it seemed to level him out with the dark one side of him so he don't try to go after people he seemed to hate. So it seemed she helped him with the new hobby. Well she also got him into other stuff as well. Bell seemed overjoyed with how much she changed her husband. She knew rumple came attatched to bella when they first met and was like one of his own since she brought back his first son. It was something she was happy to see when she saw how happy he was. But when she brought back the ex wife. They all was shocked on how much of a whore she was. She even screwed mister smee of all people and trolls and other beings that was unthinkable to even think about.

"Look that tree branch turned to stone." said Flora

"Turned to stone?" asked Stella

They all looked over at the poor tree turned into stone. it seemed that there was something about this nasty gas. well other than the stink of major ass crack. they saw one of the red fountain ships crash land into the pond. they bolted to ho and see if they were ok. even though they didn't know who in the world that crash. but then again bella was used to thing s like this since she was blood adopted from the king of all sayiens. and she knew for a fact that blood adoption in the sayein race. Plus as well she was a blood adopted daughter to king cold. And lord aizen and hades of all people. Most of all midoriko as well the demonic and wizaring and other races is as if you gave birth to the child you blood adopted. She was soul and venom bonded to the kings and queens of the volturi. so basically she is a full blooded sayien. Mized with other races with her. including whatever she was gifted by the gods. She was happy to even have her wings back, they have finally healed from being chopped off. But her tail is going to take a while to grow back. She kinda missed having it since she had it since she was blood adopted by vegeta. Bella sighed when she saw who it was and wondered what one of them was stupid enough to even didn't know how to fly their own space ship..

"Oh look who it is." said Musa

bella blushed at the sight of brandon standing there. she knew there was something about him that makes a pull come to her. but she was not going to announce it. knowing him once he knew about her past he would think differently about her. while her new freinds and group looked at her and smiled it seemed their bella liked the blond headed one who seemed to be eyeing her up and down. drinking her in as if she was something to be admired and to be treated like a queen that she should be treated. sure they knew of her past and what she had been through and been married twice they still love her as if she was their sister. but they hoped that brandon would not hurt her if he did try to do something with her. or even hook up with her that is. But she was still wondering if her two sons has been found. Since she has not gotten no word on her sons. She was going to worry herself sick when it came down to her own children. But she knew they would be found soon. Well that is what she hoped. She knew that someone would contact her when they have been found. While she wanted to be there when they get their treatment to be healed and whatever else that is needed to be done to save them..

"Hey you guys ok?" asked Flora

"We saw your ship crash land." said Tecna

bella giggled when she saw them look like they were going to die when they saw them there. it bad enough they crashed the ship on their first try. their asses are going to be handed to them when they return back to their school. but then again she knew that kakarot her uncle was not the best at that sort of this and he was the stupid one out all of them. but then again she knew that he was a good guy. he was just a uncle in her eyes since he cared about her like one even though he was made her god father and chichi her godmother. but then again they are trunks god parents as well. She could fix the ship but she knew it would kill their male pride that a woman would be able to fix something they should know how to fix. Even though it would give her some amount of pride in doing so. Since she enjoying making men look stupid sometimes. It was something that she gotten off her mother bulma. She was able to do that just like a pro. In which she taught her everything to make other men who think they can be sexist to make them feel like they are the stupidest thing known to man, stella arched a brow and had a feeling where bella's mind went. And wanted to learn all the things bella knew. It would be a useful thing to use in the near future. And maybe when she has a boyfriend she would be able to get back at him if he did something stupid or cheated on her. or kept something from her that she needed to know. So yeah she wanted to learn things that her friend who was like the sister she never had. She wanted to tell bella that she thought of her as a sister. But she was to nervous to even tell her since she would think of her stupid or laim. but maybe one day she would tell her how she felt and what she thought about her.

"It wasn't a crash landing. it was more or less a emergency landing." growled Riven

bella arched a silver brow at the man who basically screamed I don't want my male pride taken down. she wondered if this guy had a bit of a temper, he reminded her of a younger version of her father that is. and with the blood adopted she got his temper in it. she shook her head and was deeply amused by the simple thing of male pride. but she was going to make sure he knocked down a few notchs, but then again her sword spirits would love to teach him a lesson or two. Even though they are in the soul society taking her place for the time being. They bring her paper work and other things she needs to sign and take them back where they needed to go. She signed on the new recruits that came to her area. but for now she was going to see how this one played out that is. But she would love to make him her bitch. It would be loads and loads of fun. while she watched from where she stood waiting to see if he was going to show off his dick as if he was going to play the game of who has the largest dick. While she looked over to the others and wondered if they are thinking the same thing. But it seemed they are having other thoughts on this than what she was having. She sighed and knew that she was going to have her hands full with this one..

"Hey guy's the troll gotten away." said Timmy

Brandon groaned he wanted to talk to the his little goddess that was there looking like the goddess that she is. and he troll had to get away from them before he had the time to speak to the little spit fire that came into his life and into his heart. but for now he knew that he had to think on where the troll had gone off to. while bella smirked knowing that they are not going to back down and feel their pride to be hurt when ladies offer their help to find the troll. Even though she would be more than happy to capture it and fix their ship. As well put bonds on said troll to make sure he didn't get away. She needed to give them new things that would be able to hold prisoners of all races and kinds. She would have to think they would love to have things like this. Since their objects they use for prisoners was rather crappy. And was not even worth the effort on the use of keeping inmates. And captured trolls like the one they basically lost.. she waited to see and what they had to say. but then again she was not the blood adopted daughter of king vegeta and king cold and the lord of the under world for nothing and she was going to own up to her name. plus she was well known with her temper. And one of her many nicknames are the goddess of war, and the goddess of death from the countless wars she has been in. it suited her when it came down to things of such nature. But she was also known for being the savior of realms and the shining light of all hope.

"I see you let the troll escape." said bella

"We didn't let nothing escape newbie we had some trouble and the ship had some issues." sad Riven

Bella huffed and rolled her eyes she had been doing this longer than they have so they better watch who they are talking to. and she is one of the soul hairs to the capsule corp. and she has built a ship before. and he had the balls to stand there and insult her. she sighed and knew that she and riven will not get along well since he was one of those who thinks he knew it all. timmy the logical one and smart one of their group was about to correct the short tempered friend that he had the joy of knowing. Bella must have been projecting what she was feeling since others was looking at her. but then again when she normally projected was when she was really really annoyed with everything that was going on. While stella layed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. even though she knew she was annoyed as well. But nothing good comes to others when bella is annoyed are even pissed off. So riven better stop while he was ahead since bella was going to be laying into him. And rip him a new asshole when she finally lets go of what she was feeling. Even though some of them wanted to see that to happen. It would be good to have a woman knock riven down a few notch's.

"Hey guys the shackles came loose." said Timmy

Sky held up the shackles and they all looked at the guy who was getting on the most powerful being of the universe nerves. and that was never a good thing when she had her temper out in the open. bella looked at the shackles and had to say it was a lame pare she had ever seen in her long life. and she knew much more better ones out there. but then again these people are just still learning some things when it came down to what sort of things they could use for prisoners. But she was not going to insult their objects they would use for capturing prisoners. Maybe she could get her mother over there to show them a thing or two on things that would actually work. Even though she knew her mother would just love to do something like this. So she was going to give her mother a call and tell her about the crap fest of things they have to capture prisoners. Plus her mother wanted to do something new and show off new things. Plus it would benefit them in what she would show off. While she pinched the bridge of her nose. Some of these guys are not the brightest people in the world. Hell kakarot was a lot more smarter than some of these dudes. Even miroku. And as well spirit. She loved him when she married him and still loves him even though they are friends. But he can be stupid.

"So what are you all doing here anyways?" asked Brandon

bella snapped out of her thoughts and only blushed again forgetting he was even there. and she tried regain some sort of normal thoughts since this was no time to think about the hot man. She could t get over this feeling being around him, she didn't understand the pull she had around him. but then again she was not even used to being around him yet. she understood that zuse and hades are both not the soul king. but for now she was happy that zuse was saved from the life he was cursed through ruikia since she was the one who wanted to become the new soul king. well soul queen in her case that is. But now hades has the life he was born to have. Since zuse was working with ruikia and ichigo to take down the soul society. But all was saved once again by her. well she always has help when she was in battle. But flora was the one who spoke up first since bella was deep in thought. But she snapped out of it when she heard her speak out to the guys. Since she would love to offer help to find this troll. Even though she knew the asshole of the group would be ass and turn down the help in which would make things go quicker.

"This is a field class for nature." said Flora

"Well then get back to your class ladies and leave this up to the specialist and the men folk." said Riven

Bella huffed ad arched a brow and wanted to punch this idiot in the damned face. musa and techa placed theirs hands on her shoulder to calm her down since she was basically projecting a freaking cold power. and her anger as well. So they knew this was not going to be a good thing when she was doing something like this. and sadly she was not going to late that one slid. and he was going to learn a hard lesson when it came down to being around her. while stella and the other girls wonder what she was going to do next. but then again they knew bella well enough to know what she was like when it came down to people like riven. and they knew she was not going to let it slide. And when you piss her off it was bad for ones health. And riven just basically doomed himself when he pissed off the wrong woman. Even though they all had to say she has every right to beat the shit out of him. The little bastard needed to be taught a thing or do when it came down to mouthing off to people who is basically far more powerful than he was. And being a sexist pig as well. So he basically fucked himself royally when it came down to bella.

"Well I see nothing but a little boy who think's he is just all macho man, and who thinks he has the worlds largest cock in the world. In which the worlds largest cock is actually so far up your ass that makes you the fucking dick that you are. And as well a sexist pig who don't even deserve a penis. and really he is nothing but a little pussy who think he all big shit since he is in school to become a hero. and top it off you think showing off is going to please any female i think not. so when i see a real man gets here let me know. since i don't see one who has a dick between his legs and not so far up his ass with out the lub to shove up there.. i met men who were more powerful and more dangerous than you. and i met men who you may think are gay by the simple way they introduce themselves. i could go on and on. and for your information i have been in the fighting business far longer than i wish to say." hissed bella

Riven narrowed his eyes at the little spitfire and he had to say that was hot as fuck from being talked down like that. but his pride was not going to allow him to take that blow. even though she would have been able to kill him in more than one way. and he was not sure if he wanted to meet the darker and evil part of bella. he didn't even know her well enough. but he knew that she holds a lot of secrets that he would love to crack.. brandon and the others laughed their asses is the best person they know and she don't care what she say's and it was just wonderful to have around. As she tossed riven into the ship making sure she made her point acrossed. They all know better not to pissed bella off. But then again it was something that came down to she was one sexy bitch when you watch her when she was angry. She was a spit fire they had to cover themselves when they watched her give riven the business. Even though timmy went off in his pants for what he has just seen. A smart woman who has a temper that was something he found sexy as hell. They all wanted her to be theirs. But they would try their best. but they know only one of them would be able to get her in the end. And if it was one of them they would be the most happiest man in all of the magical realms to have someone like bella to be theirs.

"Oh snap you got burned." chirped Musa

Riven stomped his way over to bella and think he would be able to pull a fast one on her. and gotten all up in her face. Bella's pink and red eyes sparkled in the way one lesser men knew to run away while he was able to, or else it was not going to be something that you would like. and it will be painful or humiliating when it came down to the way bella worked and how her mind worked. bella only smirked and was about to do something that was going to amuse her greatly. And make her mother and a few others very proud of her. she snapped her fingers and a little bit of fire sparked his ass. She loved wandless Magic when it came down to stuff like this. But it was something he deserved for what he was trying to do. and she was not even ashamed for even doing what she was doing. She sees it as if the asshole was doing something that deserved the punishment then she was going to punish him for even thinking he was able to get away with what he was doing. She was one to not to fuck with and she was going to make it known to him that he was messing with someone who is not going to put up with his bullshit.

 **"AHHHHH WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME! YOU EVIL BITCH! MY ASS IS FLAIMING!"** yelled Riven

bella huffed and snapped her fingers again and let the flames die out with some water since she had her fun and amused people as well. so this was something she knew for a fact that she enjoyed next time it was going to be the necklace and he was going to be her new bitch as what her father called it when it came down to things like this.. while everyone laughed their asses off they needed to find out how she done that it was the best thing ever. as the winx walked off to go back to their class. while bella walked away happy and deeply amused as she had a skip in her step since she showed someone the business when you are messing with vageta daughter. And as well she made someone her bitch. And she knew it was not going to be the last time she had to deal with him like this. Even though it was going to give herself great amusement for even do this to him. She needed to make someone her new bitch since the last one was well in the gates of hell. Plus she knew that others would agree that it was ok for her to do something like this. Since it would be doing a service teaching someone like bitch boy how to treat a woman. And tune down the eho of I think I have the bigger dick in all of the realms.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

bella had to place something over her nose the stick was bad, while they continued on their way through the jungle like area they were in. it was nice but the smell what killed the mood when you looked around. and the stink was what made the good mood she was in was taken away from her, but then again she is wondering around that smelled like naraku or dumbledors ass crack when they haven't showered, she sighed and wondered if they would be able to fallow the trolls footprints to help out her new friends when it came down to when they get into trouble in their school. But she was trying to keep track of the scent of the troll. But there was something mixed with it. This troll was not released by the ship crashing. Someone had this planned and she was going to find out. But she had a feeling on who it was. It was those three witch;s who are sisters. She didn't even know what in the world is their deal. But whatever they are trying to do is not going to work. They are basically not evil enough to take over the world. Or even if that is what they are trying to do. or something like that. it was either take over the world or steal powers. Or magical objects. She just wasn't able to figure it out just yet on what their plans are.

"Look its troll foot prints if we fallow them we could find the troll." said bella

Bella and the other's walked again while flora and herself leading since they were intune with nature. bella was intune with it since she was Miko And her witches power. and her alien blood as well it helped a lot out with how she did things. as they fallowed their gut if they could find said troll. stella had pissed off at the mean eating plant. bella only sighed and used the Priestess power to calm the plant down stella stopped to the ground with a thump. as she huffed she needed to teach that girl a thing or two when it came down to how she handle things and maybe train them as well.. it was something that is needed. Plus she would think it would benefit them greatly from the training she would give them. Most of all make them come intune with their powers. So she hoped they would accept the chance to help them with their powers. Maybe learn some new ones. Depending on if they are able to learn some of the powers she knew and how to use. She would have to wait and see how it would all work. But she had a feeling it would work wonderfully.

"We did warn you after all." said Flora

Stella only growled from the stink of the mud was all over her and now she was going to take a very long shower when she gets back to school.. bella only sighed and helped her freind up with a hand. as she waved her hand when it came down to cleaning her up. magic can be really useful when it came down to it. she kinda felt bad for her since she had the bog of eternal stinch all over her as well. bella flinched when she heard the one known as timmy scream like a little girl. well she had a feeling that was not timmy who screamed like a girl. and it was riven. if it was riven who screamed like that she would never ever let him down on that one since he screams like a freaking girl. But she would go and save them from whatever it was that was trying to eat them. They should be lucky she was a nice person. If she wasn't she would of let them die to whatever monster or creature that was after them. It was all down to male pride and not accepting help from someone who was able to help them with the issue they are dealing with right now.

"Oh poor thing do you need a hand?" chirped bella

Bella cooed like her aunt Bellatrix it normally worked when it came down to it, in the end she was on dumbledor side. She was just spying for him to see what was going on in the ranks of voldermorts army. No one never even knew that she was working for the REAL dark lord. But in the end she was the evil bitch that she was. Even though she was still out there with Minerva and some of the other followers that followed dumberdor until the very end. She had a feeling one of them was the ones who took draco. She would find out sooner or later when he was found. She had a feeling that he was with tamaki for some reason. But it riven made a voice that made him face plant the mud without even letting him know it. bella sighed she was going to save his ass now she was really going soft when it came down to people like him, but she really did like making guys like him feel like their male pride was basically nothing. So yeah she was going to enjoy this greatly. She snickered darkly mentally. While stella arched a brow are her knowing what she was thinking.

"No you evil bitch! these vines belong to a blood thirsty man eating monster." said Riven

Bella arched a brow it seemed he insulted the poor plant. And it seemed that he has basically done the job in all of that since the plant basically started to beat the crap out of him. and sadly she would let the plant have him but her kind nature and soft heart would not let her do it. She would enjoy that way to much since the plant would be grateful to her. but she was not going ot do that since he was going to be sadly missed by his friends and family as well. even though he had the world's largest dick up his ass who needs it pulled the hell out. She didn't even know why the hell musa liked him. He just annoying and a pain in the ass. bella only sighed and went over and placed her hand on the plant as did flora. and she knew how to deal with plants like these when she was traveling in the past. Naraku was a master at making the worst monster plants alive. Some of them reminded you came out of a sick porno. Lucky there was nothing left to make those sort of plants, even though people seemed to come acrossed his dark spells and use them.

"Now little planet we all know that riven had the worlds largest dick up his ass. so be nice and let him go for me and the others as well." Purred bella

The plant waved a vine as if it was acting all shy and blushing if a plaint could. it patted bella head and released the specialist well after it slammed riven into the ground a few times and into the tree as well. Bella giggled at how it was making its point to the jack ass one. And it has every right to make him feel that. since he did insult the poor thing. All the other specialist shook their heads and admitted that he deserved that the plant done to him. Riven has no mouth filter and needed to be taught a lesson or two when it came down to his ego. they had to admit bella knew what she was doing when it came down to things like this. while riven grumbled his pride was brused from what he had to deal with. he should of been the one doing the saving not that girl. they are men they should be saving people not females. while bella slapped him in the head knowing where his thoughts had gone off to. He was a sexist disgusting pig. And she was going to make sure if he was going to be around her that he was not going to be thinking like that. because she was not going to put up with it.

"Come on let go." said bella

Everyone started to walk away while riven grumbled to himself. brandon went over to bella this was his chance to talk to her even though there was others around but he wanted to speak to her before they had to go back to their own schools. she was a goddess in his eyes. she was a rare female that he had ever seen. and the pull to her it was something that he didn't understand. but for now he was going to try and talk to her. he wanted to know everything about her. and that was the truth he would never judge her on her past if she gave him that shot to see what she dealt with to make her who she is today. He still needed to get rid of the one girl. If he was going to have a real chance with a woman like bella he needed to show he was worthy of her. but he kinda did lie to her about his name. but he would tell her the truth sooner or later. He just wanted to try his best to know was normalcy is like. So he was going to try his best to ride this out as long as he was able to do so. But he would be able to get to know bella while doing so and hope to think she would want him in the end. Well not hate him after finding out he liked about his name and rank and that he was not single while trying to hook up with her.

"It's good to see you again bella," said Brandon

bella shifted her eyes to Brandon and wondered what he wanted to talk to her about. It seemed he was trying to get close to her for some reason.. sure she felt the pull to him. but there was something about him as if he was hiding something from her. and she had the feeling that she was thinking the truth on that one. while she wasn't sure if she was able to trust him just yet when it came down to the male who she had a pull to. she asked her father about it and he said it was the pull to the soul mate. and she was happy about that sure. but she was unsure about the trust part as well. she just lost her husband about a month ago. sure lucius was not her soul mate she did love him. but then again she felt connected to him and wondered if he was something to her. But she would have to see how this turned out, but the fact of feeling that there was something that he was keeping from her. that was something she was not going to be happy about. But she would give him a chance and see how it worked out. He does seem like a nice guy. So it was something she was able to work out with. And maybe see if there was something interesting that he was hiding. But more than likely it was something else when it came down to what he was hiding from people.

"Hello we don't need to whisper anymore. bella saved our asses again." said Stella

bella only blushed deeply something she hasn't done in a good long time. then again she didn't feel like this for after he loss of lucius. and spirit well they are friends even though their marriage ended, but then again she knew that he still loved her. but that was something she knew would never leave. brandon only smiled at her and thought she looked cute blushing like that it was something about her that drawn him into her light. she was a rare and lovely woman and he wanted to make her feel like a queen that she should be feeling like. while they continued on their little hike. He wanted to know everything about her. she was someone he was always wishing to have as a life mate. Even though she knew nothing about him. Well she did know about the lie he was telling so he was able to have some sort of normal life. He just wanted to know what it felt like what it was like to be like everyone else. And not someone who was born into royalty.

"Maybe we all should look for this troll together. well just incase a loud mouth over there gets caught again." said bella

"No way in hell i'm teaming up with a crazy female like you." growled Riven

Everyone shook their head at him and wondered if he would ever learn while bella narrowed her eyes and smacked him in the head and walked off with her nose in the air like the princess she was known and raised up to be.. everyone snickered at that since no one had the guts to do what she does. but then again they liked bella when it came down to how she handled herself, its as if she was raised up to be a warrior and a princess as well. she was a rare one they would have to say. and she was their freind. even though the males has the largest crush on her. but when it came down to brandon it much much more than that, but they all know that bella was not going to put up with riven and how he acts. They had to say she is the right person to teach him that he was not the best man alive. Or that he was correct on the way he thought. So they are going to let her do what she was going to do to him. Maybe he was going to finally get it through his tiny brain sooner or later.

"We have to hop our way acrossed." said Tecna

"Becareful Tecna," chirped Timmy

They all started to jump on the stones so they could get acrossed the smelly pond. well from what bella seemed to have had called it the bog of eternal stinch. well she knew that she was going to get a sample of it one of these days to see what is in the pond to make it like it is and whatever it is as well. they have to see the movie that she said the name was from. riven didn't catch his next jump and slipped into the muddy water. bella was the one to grab his hand. to save his sorry ass. he maybe a jack ass with the worlds largest dick up his ass. but she could tell he was a good guy. he just needed to have his pissy ways changed that all. She was going to try and help him. And maybe he would understand it was not ok to think the way he thinks. She wondered If he had a sexist father who had those sorts of ideas and placed them in riven head while growing up. If that is the case she would help him and make him a better person. She didn't mind doing that when it came down to guys like riven. She knew there was a good guy inside of him. She just needed to help him see it was there.

" I got you. hold on riven." said bella

bella closed her eyes and used fairy powers and other powers to keep ahold of him. but she was able to fly without her wings. even though he was a annoying jack ass she couldn't let him be sucked into the smelly water. she flew off and dropped him to the ground roughly for being a jerk. while everyone was in shock about what they had just seen. then again bella is bella and she would never ever tell you what her life is with out her trusting you. sure the girls knew. but she didn't trust the guys just yet. but then again being a sayien has it perks when it came down to things like this. plus humans are able to do it if that had enough power in them to do so,as she let her wings come out and lifted off with riven so he didn't get sucked into the nasty water. Bella dropped him when she nearly made it to the ground. Even though that was something she wanted to do. he needed to be teached a lesson by someone who is not going to be putting up with his bullshit.

"Now are you glad you teamed up with us now.?" asked bella

Riven grumbled his male pride damaged from what she had done. he never met someone who was able to do that before. he only grunted his response and crossed his arms over his chest. He still was not going to accept the fact that a woman saved him once more. He knew he should change the way he thinked. But he was not ready to accept that woman are going to be doing this for other men. He wanted bella. He wanted to have her as his own. She was a rare one and he needed to have her as his and only his. Even though he knew he had someone else who wanted her as well. But he was going to make her know that he was going to be the best one for her. and that he was going to be the man she needed so she didn't have to fight no more. He would do the fighting for her while she does what other females do. bella rolled her eyes and sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance this guy needed to pull the worlds largest dick out of his ass. and she was going to be the one to do so. but then again there was alot of things she was able to do to make him change the way he thought. he was starting to remind her of james potter, she shook her head meantlly from that though he was not like james potter. if he was she would be unedge if it was.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone took a little break to get a drink of water here and there. bella looked over to brandon and knew that there was something going on with him. as she walked over to brandon seeing and sensing that something was on his mind. plus she can't get rid of the feeling that he gives her. she sat down and wanted to know what he was thinking. but then again she was normally a natural caring person. she sighed and missed her son she hoped he would be found soon. plus she knew his father the egyption of knoledge. she knew that his twin was never found out from his grandmother. even though she had to kick koga ass for not letting his brother know who each other are since she was in the middle of fighitng someone elses war and he took over from there. She wondered if she should trust him with all her secrets. Her father said he was her soul mate since that is the reason why she was feeling the pull to him. She would have to think on that more. Bella sighed and knew she needed to be careful since her gloves are kinda not looking so well and needed some repairs. bella sat down next to brandon and smiled at him she wondered what he was to her and what this feeling he was giving her. He looked so defeated and sad as if he done something wrong. brandon felt the heat in him when he heard her voice. and knew that she was the one for him. but he didnt know how to let her know things that he wanted to let her know. plus he wanted to tell her so much. but he was not able to do so since he needed to rid of some loose ends when it came down to somethings. but he would never ever let another male take her from him though. that was for sure that he was a possessive man when it came down to her. and only her that is all. no other female was able to make him feel this way.

"bella what's up?" asked Brandon

"Don't let those guys get the best of you. what you did back there was rather brave." said bella

Brandon only blushed from what she had just said. she knew from how old she was but he wanted to know if she would be comfortable enough to open up to him and tell him about herself. he sensed that there was something deep inside of her. even though he didnt even know how she really was. but her eyes holds all things and her true age. he could see that she seen alot in her life.. even though he didn't know how long she has lived. But he hoped one day she would trust him enough to show him or even tell him what her life was like. Or what she had done to make her the way she is today. but he would love to hear and see what she was able to show him. but then again this was something that she had to do on her own terms. and he knew that she was special that is something he could tell for himself. He just wanted to have her for himself. He was never ever possessive over anything in his life. But when it came down to this woman. He wanted her for him and now other man could have her. plus this pull he was feeling it has to mean something for him to be having it around her. since he didn't have this sort of feeling around any other female before.

"bravery or not the troll gotten away." said Brandon

"You tried to what you could and that all you can do. and trolls is a hard thing I'm taking it. But to be a warrior you have to trust in yourself. it is what my dad teach'd me". said bella

"But were sophmores and this was our first real test. but we messed it up. and its the only think we all could do as a team is argue with each other. your father sounds very wise. "said Brandon

Bella smiled and knew how wise her father is. and only sighed knowing that he felt like he was a looser. but maybe she could help him out in getting some kind of that hero back into him. it seemed that he was at his lowest so she pushed some of her power into him as some form of hope to help him out in it. and to help him with his memories if he is who she think he was. but she could see the warrior in him. and that is saying something. but then again she would show him one day about who and what she is. and what her life was like before she came here. she just have to wait and see if she was able to trust him enough to be able to show him everything. She just didn t know if she was able to do that with him. But she knew she would show him one day. He's really kind and gentle. But there was something off on what he told her. bella sighed again and knew the pain in the ass was going to be restless soon, he going to be her new bitch since he was just a pain in her ass. And he needed to be taught a thing or to on how he acted.

"Let's get going we have a troll to catch and i think the moron with the worlds largest dick up his ass is finally made up with sky over there." said bella

Bella smiled and grabbed his hand and they all took off to see if they were able to find the troll before night fall. and yes they knew they have been over taken from their class, but maybe what they have been doing they would get a good grade. well if they could find it. while brandon smiled he wanted to know why she had a odd Marking on her arm. and wondered what the marking meant. and as if it was something that there was story behind that one. as he traced the marking on her arms. he felt magic in it that meant the marking was magically placed there. There was just so many of them that he wanted to know about. One of them looked like a bite mark from some sort of being. And then there was the gloves she always wears. He wondered why she always hand them on. It was like she was protecting herself from something. But he knew she would let him in sooner or later. He just have to wait since he took note that it takes her a while to warm up to others. even though the girls was quick to warm up. But when it came down to him she was taking a while.

"What do you hear bella?" asked Brandon

"It;s not a sound its something you feel inside," said bella

bella smiled and she pushed her senses out and her powers. as she reached her power out to whatever it was out there. everyone felt her power wash over them, but then again this was something that they have ever felt before. it was comforting that is something they could say for sure.. while brandon and the others watched and amazed at how well she knew what she was doing. It's something she learned in Hogwarts and what she knew from being raised under the warriors way. As well in other methods od training. Along with her miko training and death god powers. She also has the powers of arrancars and espada since she mated with one while taking her daughters place. But in the end she lost him to the real assholes who was trying to take over the soul society. They even tried to kill her twins she had from him. But lucky she was able to send them to the soul society where they would be protected until she was able to get them. and that bulma was a witch as well. but now having demonic blood mixed with the full blood sayien blood.

"The feeling stops here and the scent is gone as well. it seemed the troll is gone as if someone took it by magic. and who ever took it had dark magic at that." said bella

The specialist thanked bella for all the help that she had given them. Even though riven was thankful to her. he was just wanted her for himself. Even though he was becoming obsessed with her. she was just rare and just don't put up with his crap. Not even shined by his looks. That was most females normally do. they overlook his bitchy side and only look over to his looks sure he knew he was good looking. But it was rare for a woman like bella to come around. Since there is not many females out there like her. if there was they are just hard to find. Plus she was a warrior he was able to tell that. plus she gave them some tips to help them on what they could do to help with their training. while she and the others and took them back to their other classmates and thanked them for their help and left to go back to red fountain to get their years yelled off by their headmaster. plus after this they have gotten a good grade in the class that they are in. so that was a good thing she had to say. plus she had to call home once she returned back to school. she promised to call when she had the time to do so. unless you want a over protective vegeta and a few others to come in and hunt her down that is.

* * *

 _meanwhile two days later_

Stella had gotten them all in trouble for something she did. now they were locked in the school with their powers taken from them. was the only one who had any kind of powers since they cant take the wizarding and demonic ones and her death god and sayien powers along with all of her other powers. That included her vampire ones as well.. her sword spirits come and goes. They also have been giving her updates on how the search was for draco and tamaki. But there was no leads as of yet. Even thoth was worried but he knew he was not able to leave his mission he was on to help from his son and step son. He thought of tamaki and shizuo half siblings as one of his own. He thought of them as his own children. But other than that her sword spirits brings her paper work so she was able to do whatever was needed. And sign whatever she needed to sign. They also bring her new capsule cases that her mother sends to her with things she needed. Most of all the blood she needed to feed on when she needed to feed. Since she has not found a good spot to feed on just yet. Since her newely blood adopted grandmother was still figuring out a good place or prisons he was able to feed on. She knew that she would be giving them a good service in ridding of the worst of the worst out there.

"You know only ten more lecture halls to go stella." grumbled Musa

Bella growled and her eye twitched in annoyance at stella she was not lifting a finger to help them in their task. she was royalty as well but she was not even complaining about the work they were given. hell she was raised to be a princess and a warrior. she had to train while she was here as well. she was given a gravity chamber in one of her capsules. and a portable room that she is able to train in. thanks to kesuke that is. he was so thoughtful since he thought of her as his own child. She loved him like her own father. just like the rest of the other blood adopted fathers she has, but stella must of not got the same upbring as she did. Even though she was far older than all of them here. even her soul and venom bonded family was not like this. Even rose she was able to take anything that came to her. even alice who was the lover of shopping. She was able to take anything that was given to her. bella let out a sigh she knew she loved them all. They are family to her now. She knew they thought of her as a sister. And that is something that made her very happy on. bella smiled knowing that she thought of them as sisters as well. She would have to tell them that one day. She knew it would make them happy. Well she hoped it would make them happy knowing how she felt about them. They would be like new aunts to her children. Even hikaru and karou her grandkits would love them. Sure they are something to get used to but they love people who are their family and pack..

"I have a wonderful idea why don't we call up the boys!" chirped Stella

Everyone agreed and wondered if they would say if they told them why they were there. while bella squeeled and her eyes sparkled at the bike she missed her motorbikes and cars back home. her family was taking care of them for her. plus the others as well. she knew her children was going to be gathered sooner or later since they would have to be. plus she wished to know if her tamaki and draco was found yet. this was what made her worry each day. she sighed and knew that she would get word sooner or later when they was found. Stella sighed and knew where bella mind has wondered off to. She knew who much she worried for her two sons. They didn't even know who they are they even worry about them. But she has faith they would be found soon. She would help as will the others to let them know they are loved and that they are family to them as well. Since they all would be new to the two of them since they have never met. Since they are used to the family they knew and friends they knew. They just hoped they would warm up to them. And let them help them with whatever they needed help with.

"Well you guys didn't waste no time did ya?" asked Stalla

Bella was still eyeing the bike up while the guys watched her and wondered why she was looking at their bikes as if she herself knew how to ride something like this. then again this was bella they were talking about. she was awesome to about anything. she would have to get her mother to buy her some of these bikes. she knew her mother would love them to since she was like her to ride with speed., while they all went inside while they started to clean up by the idea of stella that is. but then again they were not supposed to be here. bella took out her phone and played some music for them. once they were done they all sat down to relax for a while. she had to say it was one of stella's best ideas to come up with when it came down to inviting the boys over. as well this would give her more opportunity to get to know Brandon more. Since the pull was getting stronger between the two of them. When she felt someone sit down next to her she jumped. Brandon only smiled to let her know he didn't mean no harm and didn't mean to scare her.

"Hey i'm having fun." said Brandon

"Well good for you. i'm glad someone is having fun, i'm bored, im going to go and get some fresh air buddy." said Riven

Riven walked out and took a deep breath of air to calm his nerves down. he cant be around the one known as bella for long she was someone he wanted to make her his own. He was going to make her his own when he has the chance to do so. But with Brandon sniffing around her. it was hard to even get close to her. even though he should know that it was going to be bad for his health for what he was even thinking about doing. Everyone looked after riven and wondered what in the world was going on with him. Bella wondered if he was on his mansy's or something. She only shook her head and knew there was going to be a lot of work to get him to understand on how he acted is not the way he would get things. And most of all how to get a woman. Well unless your one of those woman who wanted a man only for his looks and money. Stella sighed riven was a mood killer when it came down to his mansy's like what bella called it. She had to say it was a good name to use when men go off and act like riven does. She didn't know how and why musa liked him. It was something none of them could understand. They think she could see something in him none of them are able to.

"What in the world was that?" asked Flora

bella only shrugged not sure what to say on that one. when she seen their pleading eyes she let out a sigh and knew that she was the only one there with any kind of powers. they rushed to the area where they all heard the noise coming from. And as well followed the senses of bella as well.s he was able to sense whatever it was. That was when they all saw a huge ass devil. she smirked oh this was going to be one easy task to take down. he was weak for one thing. and the other thing was the thing didn't have much brains. she was able to tell by reading them. plus it was something the kai's teached her. she was going to have to take It down in her giant dog form. That was the only and quickest way to take the huge devil down. even though he was rather impressive. She knew nappa and kakarot would want to take it home for a pet. She shook her head when she thought about those two. They would find the oddest things they would wish to have as a pet. Even though the annoying song that nappa sings. Ghost nappa. But one of her daughters friends sings something more annoying than that. she sighed and knew she was going to have to kill his pride more.

"Hey you the one with the ugly pony tail. you want a real fight them you will get one." said Riven

Riven went in for the attack only to have musa knock him over the head since he was going after the monster while bella transformed into her demonic dog form. As she let out a huge growl to show who was the one who is in power here. as she bit the devil and dragged it out of the school. everyone watched in awe at the battle that was going on in front of them. When they heard the devil scream in pain. They figured it was the green and purple gas that she was injecting into the devils vains. When it finished screaming it burst into pink flames. Only thing that was left of the devil was a huge pile of pink ash. When they watched her turn back into her humanoid form they knew she was finished. But their luck ran out when they saw faragonda return with everyone else from the trip they where not even allowed to go on. all because of stella getting them into trouble. Bella was just trying to regain her senses from the fight she was just in. even though it was only natural when a demon goes into their animal form and back into their humanoid form. Sometimes It came be unpleasant depending on if you were already injured. But she had to do it quickly to protect everyone from whoever desided to make that devil.

"kagome briefs you naughty little girl you. and i am proud of you for getting rid of them." said Faragonda

Brandon tilted his head to the side and wondered why she was proud of her. and how did those two go into a sword form and them come back out looking like that. he sighed and knew she would tell him when she was ready. while faragonda smiled and hugged her granddaughter to show her how proud she was. she knew her father will be as well when he was told about what she had done. she knew vegeta well enough when it came down to his children. brandon and his team went back to their since since he wasn't supposed to be there. but he was going to do what he normally does watch her while she reads.

* * *

 _meanwhile a month later._

bella, stella and musa was stuck staying at the school while the others went back home. Bella wanted to roam around while to see what else was here and get used to things as well. that is something that she was able to do once she knew what is what and where is where that is. And maybe find a feeding spot so she was able to have blood on hand if there was something that she was not able to get her delivery of capsule cases. she found out that stella parents were getting a devorce and she felt for her friends and that is something that she knew was not helping matters. but then again she knew her parents would never devorce since they are soul mates. and soul mates are for life and forever.. well she had one devorce but that was with spirit and that was only because he could not even keep his dick in his pants. All because he got a huge head on his shoulders when he finally because lord deaths weapon. In which it wasn't for her he would never ever been able to become that. but in the end they became friends. They never wanted their bond to end with each other. Bella was happy with the idea of being friends in the end of the devorce.

"Why are you sticking around bella?" asked Stella

"I just didn't feel like going back home yet. there is so much more to get done here." said bella

Musa and stella looked at each other and smiled they want to meet her other friends and her family. along with her adoptive kids and her children as well. they just hope they all could meet one day and get to know each other. Bella was very special to them. They all thought of her as a sister. They just hope they would be able to help with anything when tamaki and draco has been found. They just had a feeling that they would need lots and lots of help. They are more than happy to even do that to help their nephews out. They though bella children as family so they would do anything for them. Bella sighed and wondered what everyone has been up to while she was away. She also hoped she got some form of information on draco and tamaki soon. She didn't like not knowing on things when it came down to her children. But she knew when they have something they would send her some form of a message. She just hoped it would be soon. She also wondered if her family in the vultori found the cullens yet. She has not anger or hate for all of them. she knew they would hate themselves for what Edward had done to her. but they didn't know. He must of found some way to make sure alice never saw him do what he did to her. well all the crap he had done to her. But for now she should try and enjoy herself it would be what everyone would want her to do.

"Well we are all like family so why don't we spend this day together!" chirped Stella

Musa and bella only shrugged they could go and see the festival. they all left to go catch the hover bus. Stella set up something so they meet up with the boys. bella wanted to get her hands on one of those bikes. she was going to see her first festival in this place. so she was kinda excited about it. She always enjoyed a good festival. she fallowed stella and musa to the motor bus to town. stella was rambling about this and that. she was stating to remind her of ayame and rangiku as well alice when it came down to how she acted and how she did things. but that didn't bother her none since she was basically used to it. Well other than having being a life sized Barbie doll for alice. But they never ever knew what she really was. Since she was not able to show anyone who and what she was. Since she wanted to spend sometime and what it felt like to be a human. But it was something she would never ever wish to do again. it was also a custom with all sayian's. they have to learn how to be something of no power to learn a lesson. It was a lesson to teach them how to survive later on when they are out on their own in battles. But she was happy she never had to do something like that never again.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Sky, brandon and riven made their way down the road of magix looking around to see if the girls was there yet. brandon wanted to see bella so bad he missed her while he was away from her. He felt like a stalker when he watches her from a tree through her window, he even sneaked in to watch her sleep, until they found them riven arched a brow at the starry eyed brandon. But he knew what riven wanted. He wanted his bella and that was never going to happen. She was going to be his and his alone. He wanted to kick his ass when he heard him jerking himself off to her name. but the good thing is he knew that she didn't like him in that way. But he was worried if she didn't see himself in that way. He was hoping with all hope that she would see him like that. he wanted her to be by his side. But he would have to wait and see what she felt about him. But it seemed she was getting closer and closer to him. So that is a good sign. He just hoped she understood why he would lie to her about his name and what he really is. But he would have to think on that one later.

"You jokers wont stand a chance against me. someone had been giving me the eye. isn't that true isa-bel-la?" asked Riven

bella narrowed her eyes and stomped her way over to the person who lived to annoy the hell out of her. she smelt what he was feeling and felt it as well. while he reminded her of some people she wished not to remember. and he was pushing it waaaay to much and that was not going to go over well when ti came down to pissing her the hell off. while they all watched on stood watched the show on what was going to be rather funny. Riven was going to get his ass handed to him once again. he should of known that it was not going to be a good thing for what he was trying to do. mostly it was going to be a hazard to your health when it came down on hitting on bella. Sky smirked he felt better on the fact that she was not going to take his bullshit. And not even his advances. The guy will learn what was coming to him sooner or later, or he was just the kakarot around here and never learn a dammed thing. As well the miroki and kouga as well. They would never ever learn when it came down to what they do best. Even though they had their asses kicked more than once for the crap they pull everyday. Bellas eyes was glowing blood red. The normal pink one was gone as the normal red one was darker red.

"Oh i dont think so you annoying jerk. you are sooooo not my type and believe me i think you would not handle being around me. you over grown smug jack ass who has the worlds largest dick shoved up his ass. Plus I would touch a former former ex before you low class warrior." hissed bella

"Riiiiiiight my lady." said Riven

Stella and musa kinda made sure everyone stayed back because bella was projecting what she was feeling. And that was something to not get in the way. plus he was asking for it and she was going to give him what he wanted a major ass kicking. the man needed to learn when it came down to what he was dealing with. that she was not going to put up with his shit. while stella warned them before they did anything or think of anything at the moment. since she was going to beat the living shit out of him when it came down to what he had done and thought he was able to land a female like bella. she was a noble woman and a princess and much much more than they even knew. Stella and musa was looking forward to what bella was going to do to him. Musa liked him but there was times that she was annoyed on how he thought and how he acted. She thought how bella does things was the best thing in the world when it came down to her beating the crap out of him. As well teaching him a thing or two when it came down to how he thinked and acted.

"How in the fucking seven layers of hell do you funtion for the sake of all that is holy. i thought uncle kakarot was bad! and believe me i think i would know who i like and want, and mind you i dont like over grown morons like you i had two asshole that was worst than you. and they done the worst thing that could happen. i would not like another one of them. and sadly i dont even know why musa would like you. your totally stuck on yourself and a major jackass. your boring and your a waste of good air to even be around. Hell I wouldn't even drink your blood. Even if it was the last resort for me to feed on. and you probably don't even have a penis. Or it was so small you have to use something to help you see it! i swear that you have the world smallest brain with the huge dick up that ass of yours low class warrior." hissed bella

"Your one sexy woman when your angry, i like that in a woman." said Riven

Brandon growled how dare he touch his and stella arched a brow at him as if she and musa knew something that was about to happen here. but then again this was something that they should of expected.. bella was going to be his one day. Well that is something they all hoped for they seemed so perfect for one another. while riven was not sure what was about to happen to him and he was not prepared for what she had planed. bella was going to beat the crap out of him. and they all knew that by the spark in her eye. they now knew that spark now as danger. never mess with the spark in her eye that was meaning your about to get you ass kicked. They all gulped they felt what she was feeling. And that is never a good sign for who it was directed at. Brandon gulped he didn't even feel bad for riven. It kinda made his bed and now he has to lay in it. Since he basically doomed himself. He should of know how this was going to end. Hell he didn't even feel what was coming off bella. He should of stopped when he felt the projecting from her.

"Don't you touch me you pervert! You low class warrior, you lowly incompentent looser. you make me sick. and believe me if you wish to keep you manly parts i would watch who you are touching. I would hunt down four bastards who made my life a living hell before touching you." hissed bella

bella flicked her wrist and ice cold water from witch powers splashed all over him sending him flying somewhere else while bella crossed her arms and huffed she hated that moron. She chanted a spell in which made her dick and balls disappear. As well gave him huge boobs. Riven stomped off cursing bella's name. while everyone was laughing their asses off when it came down to how bella worked. But it was the best thing in the world now riven had to deal with looking like a chick until the spell wears off. Even though they heard him scream about where his dick was. They all laughed their asses off when they heard that. while bella looked smug with herself on what she had done. It was one of her newer spells that she had made. She just loved to use it on assholes like riven. He needed to be shown that there was someone out there would was not going to put up with him. And fall for whatever he thought was sexy. Bella knew she would have made so many people happy right now for what she had done. Even her father would be crying tears of joy on what she did to someone like riven. Since he hated guys like riven.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a month later_

bella sighed and was making her way down the halls of the place for the royal day was being held at. she didn't even know what the thing was. so she was kinda interested in what this thing was .she was invited by brandon to come and watch him and the was when she was knocked down to the ground by some bitch and was rather rude as well. and she was one of those bitchs that she was going to be one to grow to hate while she was there. while she glared at her, but the glare went away when she seen the hologram of brandon as if she was some sort of fangirl stalker or something. So being who she was. She had to go and ask what and why she had something like that on her. even though she had this feeling she was going to have to fight this bitch. One thing for sure she knew this woman was stuck on herself. As well she reminded her of someone she couldn't put her finger on it. But she was not going to put up with someone stalking Brandon. She knew what it felt like being stalked. So she was going to help him out with this stalker if that is what she was.

"Hey what are you doing what with the hologram of brandon?" asked bella

The girl stood up as if she was something to look at. she looked down to her as if she was some kind of commoner. and in which she was not one. she had this feeling she was going to hate her. when she attack her and sent her into the wall. she pulled a mega no no on her part as she transformed into her fairy form. now she was going to kick the little bitch ass and let her know who she is fucking with. she merged her powers with her fairy ones so everything that her powers was not with her fairy ones. so she was able to use them when she was able to use them. and now she was going to teach this girl that she dont mess with bella the sayien princess. This bitch was going to be all fucked up when she was done with her. she was going to make her know who she was messing with. No one would look down on her like this bitch was. Her eyes sparked with hate and anger. She even projected to this bitch on what she was feeling. She wanted to make it known on who and what she was messing with.

"You know i was only here to watch the show. but now that you started this it on." hissed bella

bella was going to show her who she was messing with and she was going to enjoy doing it. her sayien tail lashing around angry from what this whore had even thought to get away with. she didnt even know what she was messing with. and now she was going to get all kind of fucked up when it came down to her beating the respective crap out of her. and mess up that dick sucking face of hers up. bella smirked like her adoptive father was known to do before he went into battle. she was like her father vegeta was so much alike in so many ways. but vegeta raised her to be the best she could be. and he was a wonderful father. she was not going to back down to this bitch.. it was beneath her to do even that. she was going to make her pay for even thinking she was able to fight her and win. Or even think that she was even stronger than her. so she was going to teach this little bitch a lesson on what she was fighting. And making inject enough miasma as well her poison into her to make her sick. Not enough to kill her. just amount to make her think she has the worst flu bug she has ever had in her life time. It would take a while to get out of her system. It would give her so much joy to know she was suffering.

"Paybacks a bitch and karma bites you in the ass. think on who you want to attack next time. You messed with the wrong person dearie." hissed bella

bella flew up to have her leg pulled. but she kicked her in the face sending her flying into the wall. while she sent a ring around bella who only broke it without even trying or thinking. she thinks that was going to stop her. like hell it was not going to stop her. this bitch was weak and she was not even at full power. hell she was not even at half power, but then again she was messing with the girls head when it came down to the fight she is in. it was fun when you are able to mess with someone head like that. it was in her blood to fight and fighting is what she was going to do. deaspro wondered what the hell does this evil little bitch wanted. She didn't even do anything to warrant this sort of treatment. And by a lowly slave girl. A commoner it was unthinkable to a future queen. She was going to show this bitch that she was not going to back down to her. she was going to make sure it was known that no one was going to take her down. her love of her life was waiting for her. so she was going to have to finish this lowly slave commoner quickly.

"What the hell do you want? a lock of my hair? and mind you i don't have sex with other woman so your barking up the wrong tree my dear." said Deaspro

"Oh now that is going to far. i would not dare swing that way. and what man or woman want to touch a filthy bitch like you. Hell I wouldn't even feed off of you! Your blood is filthy to me!" hissed bella

bella eyes flashed dangerously and sent some of her special made attacks and sent her flying into the wall. while had been hit again but tit was not even fazing her nor was she happy about this right now. she hated this famale hell she would let some of the others beat the crap out of her. even thoughs he was losing blood from her cursed mark on her back. And god forbid she knew for a fact that everyone must be feeling what she was doing and her anger as well. she grabbed the whore low class warrior by her throat and pushed her through the floor she made sure her poison was not going to seep out nor the miasma since it was apart of her from her forced mating from naraku. She was going to make her think not to fuck with her next time. Even though this bitch still thinked that she was more powerful than her. hell she was only being playful not even using a ounce of her real power. her real powers not even worth using on someone like this. She was even sick to even have her claws dirties with this bitchs blood. The smell of her blood made her sick to even smell.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

The ground of the arena exploded with bella in her fairy form and diaspro flew out of the hole in the ground. bella growled and was kicked and sent bouncing off the ground and sent skidding as her blood was in a line where she skidded, she groaned in pain. but she was most deffently not done yet. while she crucio since the unforgivable are now legal,. as she was hit dead on and went down to the ground making her scream a bit and took it off her. but when she heard brandon scream out the bitchs name and that was what hit her heard when she heard how his voice sounded. Bella snapped out of her anger and wondered what the hell was going on. did he know this woman. She was in pain and confused. This bitch activated the cursed marking on her back. She hated the fact that she was able to take her down like that. but she got a good hit with injected some poison into her as well miasma. Just enough to make her sick with a bad fly. Oh how she was going to make he suffer for even daring to mess with her. and think she was going to get away with it. She just hoped she made her point acrossed to her. and now this was going on. it was like she was his girlfriend or something.

 **"DIASPRO!"**

Bella blinked wondering what the hell was going on. why would brandon running over to her as if they knew each other. she didn't even know him that well to. And she had the feeling that there was some sort of lie he was hiding from her. she should of followed her feelings. She was just to nice for her own good sometimes. And now once again it was biting her in the ass for even trusting him. she didn't even think what was going to be revealed to her. muramasa and mercilago was on their way to their mistress since they had a hard time in tracking her down. they where just dropping off her paper work only to feel what the felt. And that was never a good sign. they feared when they felt her power go down it meant she was injured and much more.. they knew they had to get to their mistress fast. The soul society could wait for their return. Their mistress is in need of them. bella was confused at what the hell was going though she was sitting in a pool of her own blood. She didn't even realized that she was stabled by a few things that was laying around in the area when she went skidding on the ground. Her heartache and confusion was over powering her pain. this was something she was not even expecting when she and this bitch started to fight. even though the bitch started the fight in the first place.

"You know each other?" asked bella

Diaspro jumped up and hugged him to her as if showing her claim on him. and that he was already taken. kagome eyes went wide and filled with tears her heart ached. she felt like she had been punched in the gut from the scene before her. how could she be so stupid to think he would liek someone like her. she didnt even care that her sword spirits felt what she was feeling. she was hurt and she was heartbroken. how could he play with her heart like this and think it was even funny. or he just did it to have some sort of a bet or soemthing liek that. she covered her mouth as she tried to keep her tears back,

"Oh sky. that freak of a monster tried to kill it even has a tail what a freak!" cired Diaspro

"Wait i thought his name was brandon?" asked kagome

Diaspro turned on her and glared her down as if she was the lowest life form on the planet. she just made her feel like she was a ugliest thing out there. she was the one who attacked her first. So why was she being scolded for. Was she supposed to let her attack her and not defend herself. It was not in her nature to do that. she had to defend herself from any form of attacks against her person. she was raised to not back down from a fight. she was just doing what she was raised to do, plus it was in her blood to do something like this as well. while she looked it was another man who used her as if she was nothing but a play thing like Edward, inuyasha and naraku and james. she knew she was nothing to no one and no one would love her with who she is. And what she has gone through. As well with her having children already as well. And how old she was.. Naraku and edward as well inuyasha was right on what they said to her. they were always right. She was nothing. And was not worth nothing in the world. She not worthy of love by no one. Why did she have to live. She knew that her family and friends and children as well grandchildren loved her. but that was not even registering in her mind at the moment.

"You worthless commoner. You freak of nature! his name is sky prince of eraklyon! my beloved future husband!" said Diaspro

Bella fell to her knees in the pool of her own blood. she clutched her hands over her mouth even though they have her blood all over it. Even though she was projecting and not even realizing it. At the moment she didn't care if others felt her projecting to everyone around. she just couldn't believe what was going on right now. how could he play her like this. she thought he cared about her but she was wrong. muramasa held her into his arms even though she was getting blood all over him. She didn't even realize he was holding her. or even that he or mercilago was even there. She was lost into herself. Something she hasn't done in a very long time. Something she hasn't done since what Edward had done to her. mercilago had her sword ready to kill who ever dared to hurt her mistress. and to make her cry, then it hit her what had happened. and this was not going to go over to well. as muramasa knew she needed to go and drink her potion as well blood. but she was not going to be doing much while she was in the mood and the state she was in that is, lucky that Shirayuki and Zangetsu was taking their place. They were lucky to have been adopted by their mistress since their master and mistress was two of the people who was trying to take over the soul society. So bella was kind enough to take them in as her sword spirits. And they have more than happy to accept. And never ever been happier since they had her as a mistress.

"Oh please bella let me explain to you." pleaded Sky

"if i were you back the fuck off. she don't deserve to be played like you just had played her you dickless loser. you take that whore and leave her alone. she is above that little whore you call a lover. mind you she fucked everyone male in here i can smell it. And see it in her mind." hissed mercilago

bella let out a strong sob her heart was breaking from what he had done to was happy for her sword spirit right now. Even though her other two sword spirits was still in the soul society. They must of came here to deliver her paper work. And give her an update on tamaki and draco's search. but this was not the time she needed to get away from here. and she knew that her father and the others would be here sooner or later once they get the hell butterfly that she knew that mercilago sent out to them. while sky felt like he was the lowest piece of trash alive. He should of never lied to her and told her the truth, not he lost her forever and he knew that she was not going to get close to him with that sword spirit in the way then again they are protective over their mistress. Even though he never ever met the other two sword spirits that belonged to her. but he knew he should of told her the truth. he just hoped he would be able explain to her why he did what he did. He knew he should of gotten rid of diaspro before he tried to get close to bella. Now he has to find some way to get to her and get close to her again. he just cant lose her now. Even though she would not trust him right away. Even though he didn't know nothing about her past. He was also worried about her as well she was injured when diaspro sent her skidding into everything that was able to stab her.

"No you have nothing else to explain to me. your just like the others. i'm not worthy of people to love and care about me." cried bella

bella pushed herself out of muramasa arms and left out of the court yard in a flash.. she wanted to be alone right now. She just wanted to think and figure things out. This was broke her with everything that was on her mind with her two son's missing. Faragonda knew this is going to be a long night once she contacts her family, plus sky would be lucky to survive the people who are close to her and family. she saw the sword spirits sent hell butterfly after hell butterfly. she sighed and went to her office to wait the angry people who was about to come to her she knew one thing for sure that she was not pleased about what happened to her dear little angel. that is for sure she was going to make her voice heard. She wanted to give sky hell for what he had done. She was finally showing some form of happiness. Even though she knew he was her soul mate. But she knew that bella was starting to catch on that he was her soul mate. The other thing she would love to do was beat the crap out of that woman. She knew she was from another fairy school. she was not even accepting into her school. she was just not right for her school. she just don't even remember why he was. She would have to think on that later since she was going to have her office door blown off sooner or later. Its going to be a very long night. And most of all there is going to be a search party in need for bella since she needs medical attention.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter 3_

* * *

Bella's family and friends along with a few of her children was in the office of her grandmother to talk about what happened they were not pleased about when they got the message. that prince has a lot of explaining to do. most of all that vegeta and king cold blasted her door off the hinges. But she waved her hand to fix it. She was expecting that when they showed up. They had every right to do what they had done. But when she told them all that bella was the last princess of a frozen planet. Vegeta and the other blood adopted fathers and mothers was not pleased. They even tried to take a trip and meet her twin but she was a total bitch to them. even the kings was shocked on the pure evil that came from the girl who was their bella's twin sister. so when they had the time she would meet the family. They knew that bella was going to place a block on her mind and her powers if there was anything left in her. they did one thing that she asked them to do. was to do a blood adoption with the mother and father since they wanted bella as one of their own. So bella was like their own as if they had given birth to her. but piccolo placed a block on anything that was involved with powers and her memories of her life as a fairy so she didn't think about destroy the world again.. it should last until bella was able to get there to place the bloack on everything that would last forever. Unless they needed to use her for something for a last resort. But they had family black credit cards for the brief and the volturi. As well all of the other famiies.

"Why didn't you tell me that i was the last princess of sparks? well after my twin gave up her place and powers. it seemed that i am not the keeper of mine and my twin dragon flame." said bella

"Yes my dear that is what i am afraid of you finding out." said Faragonda

Vageta along with king cold as well some of the others growled from what she had just said. the old woman didn't trust their little princess out dare she. King cold was the one who snapped how could this woman do this. how could they hide something this important from their little princess this was not correct and so he was not going to sit back and take it. and that is something that none of them was taking to well. since they are all protective of their little isabella. this was something that faragonda had to know what was to happened when they had found out about the secret she kept from bella. she was going to tell her now while the room was filled with impending death pointed at her. she should be happy she was family. If she wasn't they would have made her regret what she had done. Most of all what that bastard who happened to be their isabella's soul mate. He had done to her was wrong on so many levels. She had a mega setback that was something they never ever wanted to see from her again. even spirit was going to do something. He hated to see his ex wife who is now his friend. He still loved her deeply. He hated when she was hurt. Most of all her heart was broken once again. he was stupid for what he had done to his Isabella. But she forgave him. She knew why he had done what he had done. His power gotten to his head when he came lord deaths weapon. But he learned the lesson he would never ever do again. he did find his soul mate with a man who loves bella just as much as he does. he happened to be tamaki and shizuo father. they share the bond of never stop loving bella. As well being soul mates.. they just hoped she would never ever find out about their role playing. They take turns in dressing up as their bella and think one or the other was having sex with her. it was one of their favorite sex games.

"I'm sorry, but how the hell could you keep something like this from our daughter? she had every right to know the truth and you have the nerve to call her your granddaughter." hissed king cold

bulma sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. she never thought she would pull dick move like this. she was not pleased with everything like everyone else. she was not even pleased either about what she had just heard. this was something from a woman who cared for their daughter as if she was one of her own. her daughter was a genius she was able to say that much. she was powerful in her own right. but that is not for her to say that she approved on what the bitch had just done and kept from her daughter it was wrong. She looked over to her husband and mate.s he saw the anger in his eyes. He has every right to be pissed off at this woman. Everyone in this room is pissed off at her. she had no right to do that to their Isabella. Vegeta had loved her since the day he had found her. even herself she loved her when she first set eyes on their Isabella. Everyone in this room loved bella since they met her. all the blood adopted family members who blood adoped her as their own. Even her ex husband was pissed off to no ends. But she was proud of her daughter for staying friends with him in the end. He was a good man but his power took over when he came one of lord deaths weapons. So it was understandable for what he had done. Power can make you do things that you normally that you wont do. sure it pissed them off from what he had done. But he learned from what he had done. Plus he was family as well.

"I understand why you all are mad at me, and you have every right to be. I understand king cold why your upset and the rest of you. but i had ever right to hide the fact. she is my grandchild. but isabella's twin sister took it badly that's one of the reasons she left. she nearly destroyed the school and the whole magical world. We almost lost everyone in all of the whole of the magical world. All of the planets would have been lost and gone forever. Bloom was cruel and had a cold heart to everyone around her. she was filled with so much hate. We tried to save her. but we failed in doing so." said Faragonda

"Yes we understand well enough. but you should understand that our little one had dealt with far worst and is more mature than most people." said bulma

Faragonda nodded and released them so they could spend sometime together before they had to go back and return to their jobs it seemed the king of the sayien race was still seething. Even with all he other blood adopted family and fathers as well mothers. Even the soul and venom bonded family. but for now she knew better to not mess with them all. Athenadora had to knock out caius since he was about to go into one of his famous rants. When he goes into one of those he never ever stops. she was going to help bella go to her lost planet. faragonda sighed and knew that her children was going to be powerful as well. Even though the two who are still missing. They would be powerful when they grow into their powers like the rest of all their siblings. but she knew that when she first met Isabella when her son brought her to her. oh how hades would be mad at her for what has happened. She knew he has not been told yet or been briefed. and knew that she was special and that she would be the savior of them all,

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

bella and the girls were send to her home world. it was a frozen waist land. she felt nothing no life or anything. maybe one day she would be able to restore this world to its former glory. they all started to roam around the place where bella was born. They all watched bella place her gloved hand on the walls of her palace, she felt some memories that was left within the walls. She was able to sense them since she was one of the royal family. she let a smile grace her face from all she was able to see and hear from what was left behind before all was lost. She knew one day she would come back and save her home world. And the people in it. Maybe she would be able to save her mother and father as well. But that was only a hopeful thing at this point in time. She would have to plan it out later on how she was going to do that. she would have all the help in the world. So it should be easy enough. But for now she needed to do what she came here to do.. she heared the voices of her mother and father when they spoke to her through her powers. when she opened her eyes and she saw her elder sister motioning for them to fallow her. when they stopped at double doors they wondered what was behind there.

"This is the royal treasure room. everything in here now belongs to you. well you and your twin but she turn her right away to this room and her crown." said Daphne

Everyone gawked at all the jewels and money. even bella didn't need it she was already loaded. well mostly because she was adopted into a rish family. More than one rich family. Most of all she was royal in more than one family. As well a nobel woman. all of her life she had to relive throughout time. she inhirted the malfoy accounts and manors from her husband. Oh how she missed Lucius. But he seemed happy to live in the manor. He just wasn't ready to go to the soul society just yet. So his ghost just lives as if it was like he never died. His ghost comes and goes from the manor as he wished.. now it seemed she is a crowned princess of sparks. bella made her way to where her sister was. she picked up the crown and saw everything from when the battle that did everything to their home world. As well when daphne sent her and her twin to another realm. how that vegeta found her and fell in love with her. it was the same time trunks was born. bulma was overjoyed to have a daughter finally. that was when they did the blood adoption with her. that was something they knew for sure that she was going to loved and treated like one of their own. after the blood adopted she was basically theirs as if bulma gave birth to her, she would of never asked for any other people to be her parents.

"Don't cry my little one. you did what you could to survive. you're a hero in a lot of realms eyes. with you being the reincarnation of great woman. and the most powerful being in the world. but you have to get the dragon flame back, since it is a part of you my little one." said Daphne

Daphne disappeared after she spend up her time to be here with her beloved sister. Bella smiled she knew she was loved by her birth family. Well not by her twin sister. She just didn't understand why she turned out the way she had. But she had to think on that one later. She just needed to figure out how she was going to get her birthright back. The dragon flame, it was apart of her. she kinda felt lost without it now since she knew it belonged to her. even though her twin had it for a while. but her sister admitted she made the mistake placing it in the wrote sister. while they all left to go out after bella capsulized somethings that she wanted to take with her. she capsulized her crown first. That was something she wished to take with her. it was apart of her birthright. She also took some of the family jewels, and a few dresses and outfits as well. She smiled when she finished taking the things she wished to have back home. Now she has somethings that was from her home world with her at all times. She set up a gate so she was able to come and go if she ever wanted to come back to her home world. they all turned to see a huge snow monster that looked at them as if they were it's evening dinner. Bella knew the only powers she has right now to use was all of her other powers that was not her fairy ones.. she was going to use one of her father's powers he was known for. but it was not going to be pretty when she used it. it was going to shake the place a bit.

* * *

 _ **"BIG BANG ATTACK!"**_

* * *

bella sent the attack to be known that was used by her father, it was one of his most powerful attacks. when the attack hit it killed the snow monster right away leaving it in a pile of ash.. but it was not over yet since there was ice spiders coming after them now. Bella started to blasted them left and right using a cero and a few other attacks along with it. she was not going to lose to these things. while the other girl's was in awe with her being in her element. They all loved it when she made a bow with her miko power. most of all they were in awe with all of her other powers. But her tenchi wings where beautiful. They were pinks with red tips to match her eyes. Well and her hair as well. She told them that her eye color and hair color changed from the blood bond from sesshomaru and merging with the shikon jewel. But they wondered if she would train them. they wanted to be strong like her. she was like their sister since they first met her. bella was special to them all. And never ever wanted to lose her. they knew that they would not be the only ones who would be crushed if she died. But they knew she would protect them with everything she has in her. but they wanted to be like her and be strong like her.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

bella flash here and there as she sent power blast here and there. Along with a cero and a few other power attacks that was her own. Most of all with her miko powers.. stella was fighting back to back with bella. They were double teaming. Thinking it would be quicker that way, bella was using some attacks she made and created attacks some of them are fire that was one of her elemental attacks that the gods gave her. and they don't even know where they even came from that was the thing. She scanned the palace for more but she was not even able to get a reading on them. she sensed no life forms on this so where the hell did the ice spiders come from. she was not going to lose to whoever is out there trying to kill her. if this was their way of trying to kill her. whoever it was is going to have to try way harder since it was going to take more than this to kill her.. she was a warrior she was the princess of sparks and vegeta and she was going to show that no one was going to take her down. she will do everything to protect everyone and everything that is hers. And what she loved most in the world. Plus this was helping her get rid of a lot of the anger and the heartache she has been feeling since what sky had done to her.

"We have more coming keep your eyes open. Constant vigilance." ordered bella

stella only nodded to her to let her know that she understood what she told her. and knew that it was a good thing to learn when they are in battle like this. Bella was a good teacher to show them things and teach them things that would help them out when they are in fights like this. And most of all in battle. Plus she has been in more than one battle in her life. As well wars. So she was a good teacher when it came down to teaching them things that they needed to know. flora flew in as she used her powers to make vines grow to stop the monsters so they could think of a better way to get rid of ice spiders. Bella snickered knowing that nappa and kakarot would want to take a few home with them as pets. Bella groaned when she saw them eat through the vines she had a feeling that was going to happened. But it was not such a bad idea when it came down to what she tried to do. bella went back in along with the others. until all the specialist along with ikkaku and yumichika came in and jumped in front of them. bella shot sky a glare since she was still upset for what he had pulled. All he had to do was tell her the truth. she sensed something shifted in him. but she was still mad at him though. while ikkaku and yumichika smirked they knew their bella well and she was still upset at him.

"Hey bella don't worry were here to come and save the day." chirped yumichika

bella huffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance at the two fight happy friend's of hers. while ikkaku shook his head at his friend she was still the same. But they were close since the first time they met her. she came special to them. and most of all with their captain. It was rare when he meets someone and comes close with that person. Plus she blessed him with his soul mate. Her daughter haruhi. They never ever seen their captain so happy. But they are happy for him. They even met their soul mate in which was bella's daughters as well. Yumichika was mated to Hermione, while himself he was mated to maka. Spirit tried to give him hell. But he finally accepted the fact that they were soul mates. But he and yumichika was going to have some fun kicking that loser ass from what he had pulled. but then again there was a long line of them. it kept going after they healed him. the fool learned his lesson on fucking with one of their one. while bella along with ikkaku and yumichika went in and just started to attack. when they seen every monster was dead they all made their way back out to the ship. while the smoke died down from the explosion that the three of them made. It was something they do best when it came down to their fights.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

bella placed her hand on the palace wall as if she was saying her goodbyes and that she would be back sooner or later. Even though she was going to have to plan something sooner or later to save her home world. But she would think on that one later. But she made a promise while she was here that she would save everyone. Most of all her parents. As well her sister she would find some way to return her back to her body. But she made another promise to bring her home world back to its former glory. ikkaku and yumichika stood next to her. they knew what she was doing. Yumchika smiled they would be with her all of the way when she decided to save her home world and bring it back to what it was before. They also knew that it would not only be them. they all would be by her side. That is what their odd ball family does. they protect and fight with each other to save lives. But they did have loads of fun kicking sky's ass. well all they heard was screams when kenpachi and vegeta and some of the more violent ones got ahold of him. Bella's ex husband wanted some of him as well. that was good on that one when they got devorced that they came freinds. but they knew he gave him a major asskicking and that was for sure when they heard the screams when stien got his screw headed hands on him. As well mayuri when he goes his hands on him as well. Even though stein and mayuri worked together on that one. They don't even want to know what the two of them had done to him. Even kesuke joined in with them. with those three doing things. It was not something you wanted to think about. They hoped he learned his lesson from what he had pulled. Well that is what they all hoped. If he didn't learn his lesson from the three mad people who basically made his life hell for what he pulled. Them it would be way worst the next time around. But they had a feeling he learned a lesson from what he pulled.

"So what do you say stella what to be friends?" asked Brandon

Stella only smiled brightly and hugged brandon to her. he may not be a prince. But she would give him a chance. Well she was going to make him think they are only friends for now. Brandon smiled and took it as if she was saying yes to him as he hugged her back. while the others wondered how the hell they had gotten here. who helped them make the ship go this far. ikkaku and yumichika had to say another ayame and rangiku there, that is something for sure that they are able to see for themselves. but then again they knew for a fact that this was something that they knew when they first met the fairy of the shining sun, they only shook their heads on that one. But they are just happy they were able to come here and help the one the loved the most fight. Even though they all have came close to the fairies since they are special to bella. They just only hope that sky will make her happy. Their bella deserved some form of happiness when it came down to her finding her soul mate finally. Even though he screwed up when he pulled what he had pulled. But they will get their hands on that little bitch for even thinking she was going to get away with what she pulled. But they would wait for their revenge against her. even though they would love to get their revenge right now. But they knew it was not the right time to do so.

"Well how did you get to sparks?" asked Tecna

"Well with the help bulma and a trunks and a few others they made some changes to the ship. then we flew through the enemy territory. well after i nearly was killed by the former king vegeta, king cold and thoth and mayuri and genyu and a few others. well they basically lined up and kicked my ass. but we are here now." said Sky

ikkaku and yumichika only rolled their eyes. but he was not off the hook after the stunt he pulled and even though. but he felt the feeling of the soul mate bond. they knew that vegeta, king cold, sesshomaru and kenpachi was not going to let him go on this one. so this was going to be something that they are going to watch with a watchful eye. plus some of them was going to be here and there. but for now they are going to be enjoying this new place that they are going to be calling another home. while sky met some of her children so far. They take after their mother in so many things. Kyoya was one of them he had his mothers darker side in him. He was a good guy though. Even though he heard them talk about two of her sons missing for a while. but has not been found just yet. He just hoped they would be found soon so they would be returned to their mother where they belonged. Bella huffed and crossed her arms even though she was pissed off at him. she would let him explain why he did what he had done. She did want to know why he pulled what he had done. Yumichika sighed and knew this was her trust issues coming out. That knew she would trust him again sooner or later. Well that is what they hoped. They just hated to see her like this. It took them a long time to get her to learn how to trust others again.

"Yeah my main man here wouldn't stop until we go and help and save bella." chirped Brandon

Bella cracked her red eye opened to see him giving her that blasted puppy dog look. She wondered if she learned that off one of her children. Because she knew that they gave her that look when they wanted her to forgive them when they have done something that was wrong. she knew she was not able to turn that down. she was going to make him squirm a bit more before she forgave him. everyone entered the ship and buckled up so they all was able to return back home. stella fell right to sleep from all the fighting and all the cold they were all in.. while ikkaku and yumichika was talking about things and telling stories about their great battles together. while sky was trying to find a way to bring up what he wanted to talk about with bella. Well more or less find some way to explain to her why he pulled what he had pulled. He just hoped she would forgive him for what he pulled. He learned his lesson for the crap he had pulled. He knew he should of told her the truth. but he was stupid and not did what he knew he should of done. Her family and friends basically made him regret for what he did. But he wanted to make sure she understood why he did what he did and that he didn't mean to do it.

"Um bella?" asked Sky

"Yes what is it?" asked bella

bella was still reading her book and didn't looked at him while he was going to speak to her. she could sense that he was nervous about something. why don't he just spit it out other than beating around the bush. she wanted to know why he did what he had done. while ikkaku and yumichika was watching him to make sure he didn't fuck this all up. plus he knew what will happened to him if he does fuck it up. but then again this was something that they all knew all to well when people try to screw with one of their own. and that is a crime in all of their books. They just make whoever did that crime pay. But they knew he learned his lesson in the end. But they will watch and make sure he was going to make things right. While they saw what bella was feeling. They just hoped this would be something that would give her all the love and joy in the world. Sky gulped and knew this was his chance to make things right with the woman of his dreams. He felt the pull was back. He just cant let her go. She was something to him he just didn't know what it was just yet. But she was going to be his and only his. She was the only female that he was possessive over. and he had every right to be since he knew other men like to be with her. but they will never ever get that chance since she was going to be his..

"There is something i wish to tell you." said Sky

"And that is?" asked bella

ikkaku snickered at his friend and knew that she was still pissed at him. but she would forgive him sooner or later she was basically was messing with his head for the time being. was still the same and he just loved it. While bella snapped her book shut and shot him a look as if saying she was not finding this funny. ikakku put his hands up as if saying he didn't do nothing. Sometimes he forgets about the impath powers she has. he knew that her temper was not one to be messed with. her temper was just like the captain kenpachi, but they loved her that was what best thing about her being around them. while bella sighed she was hoping what he was going to be telling her was something why he did what he had done. That really did hurt when he did what he had done. But for now she was going to hear him out. If she didn't like what she heared. She was going to let him know about it. Sky closed his eyes and gulped this was his chance to tell her what he was going to tell her. he just hoped she understood why he had done. Even though he should know what he pulled was stupid and should of never ever done it. Her family made him understand that. but he was worried on what she was going to tell him. Or even forgive him. They told him he would understand when she should him her memories. He was going to be ready when she trust him enough to show him everything she had gone through.

"You know this whole thing about me really being prince sky. and pretending to be brandon," said Sky

"Oh for the love of all that is holy. just get it done and over with." Growled bella

Sky only chuckled how he loved that temper. and it was still hot as hell. She is the only thing he is possessive over. And only her she was going to be his. and he was going to make sure she was going to be his. but then again his parents was the only ones who understood why he did what he had done. and even though it was something that they had to say that they basically supported they hated that bitch to no ends. she was whinny and bitchy and seemed to care for the crown and not their son. but then again she was also a obssessive bitch when it came down like this. Even though he knew that there is more than on person who is out for her head. But he told them it was not the best thing to do at this point in time. Since her family would start a war if they did what they were planning on doing. Even though he wouldn't mind them doing it. He thinked it would make the world a much better place if she just basically just been killed off. And never ever been seen ever again. sky sighed and closed his eyes he needed to explain now before he loses the courage that he has to sit here while she was projecting.

"I'm sorry for what i had done. i just wanted to know what being normal felt like, but now I regret on what I had done." said Sky

"Well sorry to say this. But being regular was not the best thing. I should know I had to do that for a while and never wish to do that ever ever again. i wouldn't give up the life i have for anything in the world." said bella

Sky eyes went wide at and she spoke sense. she was the rarest woman out there, and he knew what he felt about her. He was never ever letting go of her she will be his oh yes she will be his. ikkaku and yumichika saw that glint in his eyes and knew they are soul mates. they knew that bella knew that they are. but sky didn't know just yet. so this was going to be interesting to watch on how he was going to find out. but then again they wouldnt mind slapping that whore who messed with one of their own, even though she is a girl they would have not issue to do what they wanted to do. but they knew she would show him everything sooner or later. She was just not there just yet. But they knew he would understand everything sooner or later. But her memories would be the thing that would show him why she was the way she was. He was a good guy and loves bella with everything that he has. But they knew he was going to have to know the story that is their bella. And it was never ever a pretty thing when your seeing it for the first time. But they knew he was going to be there for her. and will make her happy. They understood why he had done what he did. But it was stupid as well. But he should of gotten rid of the bitch before trying to get close to their bella.

"I didn't mean to lie or to hurt you. i care about you bella. thats why i broke it off with the evil cow." said Sky

Bella only smiled and snapped her book shut figuring that she was not going to be able to read until he gets what he wanted, or hear what he wants.. she was just happy that he done that for her. yumichika was only happy that she was able to be happy again, since she took Lucius and ulqiorra's death took it real bad on her. but they knew he was still haunting the manor. But ulqiorra there was no way in saving him. The power that was used on him wipped him away forever. No one was able to bring him back. they only wished for her happiness and joy. she deserved it more than anything to have the happiness that she was supposed to be blessed with. but then again sky is her soul mate and he was going to be able to give her that joy. They knew that sky would accept her children as his own. Even her grandchildren as well. King cold already asked him on that one. Sky told them that they would be as if they were as if they were his children. Even though he would blood adopt them sooner or later if that is what they wanted. He would be more than happy to blood adopted them. but either way he thought of them as his own already.

"Well that is nice to know. even though i would feel pity on the poor soul that would end up with that bitch. sorry to say thins but i hate her and wish her death." Grumbled bella

Sky laughed he loved that about his bella she was blunt and straight to the point. and she hit the ex whore right where it hit her. and he was wondering why the hell his parents set her up with him for. bella didnt care when she just spoke and that what also he was attracted to. and he was happy to have her in his life. he knew that if he hurt her he was going to end up dead. but then again he didnt want to hurt her in any way. he didnt understand what he was feeling but either way it was something he didnt want to forget about. Bella shivered even thinking of the poor poor soul that would have to screw that nasty woman. Bella closed her eyes and knew that sky was going to treat her right. But she just hoped he would not pull something like that again. she had a feeling that is something her family would of done when they got their hands on sky. But she had a feeling that he did learn his lesson on what he had done. She did also understand why he did what he had done. But he should of understood being normal is nothing to even think about doing. Hell she would never ever go back to do something like that ever again. even try to be human was miserable. Even though she was stupid enough to believe Edward even loved her. she was young and stupid.

"I feel bad for I have done. is there any way i can make it up to you.?" asked Sky

"Yeah next time you wont be so lucky." said ikkaku

Sky he knew he better not cross the line with the them and the others since they are protective over bella. he was going to keep her to himself and he was not going to let no other male to take her. he was going to make her feel like the queen she was meant to be. and that is something he was prided in himself over. but for now he was just overjoyed that she basically was happy about before forgiven by the woman who he wanted to be his. and he knew that diaspro was not going to be so lucky next time of she double crossed her. hell they had to force bella to hand over the curse to her poisons. He was just happy she was even giving him a chance. As well forgave him. He was never ever going to do that ever again to her. he learned his lesson what he did was not the correct thing to do. most of all normalcy was rather boring. He just wanted to feel what other normal people feel like and how they lived. But now he felt it and lived it. He would never ever wish to do that again. he nearly lost the woman he wanted to be his and only his for his own stupid idea's. but now he learned and never ever going to do it ever again.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Faragonda called bella into her office and she faced sky and blushed knowing who he was now. but she went back to being the warrior she was. while sesshomaru and kenpachi and byakyu and genryu was in the room with them. vegeta and bulma was in there as well to help in the battle. it was something that they all chose to do and wanted to help. everyone else was down stairs to see what was needed to do and what needed to be done with everyone. Bella's kids and grandkits was there as well they wanted to help out as well in this fight. the only kids that was not there was tamaki and draco since they are still missing. One this bella didn't know just yet is that there is a surprise downstairs. The cullens had been found and wanted to be here to help out their missing family member. Aro was able to show what has happened from what Edward had done to her. from the first time they started dating up till today. They saw everything that she went through. Aro only did it since bella told him it was ok for him to show them when they have been found. Plus they wanted to meet all of their grandchildren and great grandchildren.

"My little one are you sure you wish to do this?" asked Faragonda

Vegeta watched his princess with pride she came a long way from the time she started out. she puts her pride of her station as a princess of the glorious sayien race. she raised her head up proudly and that is the true leader there. while he smirked and knew she would be able to do anything when she put her mind to it. he knew that her four sword spirits was going to be here to help them out. it was a direct order to have them to protect and fight along with everyone else and the other sword spirits. they would be able to toss the one's into hell if they wanted to. He accepted the cullens into the family along with everyone else since they didn't know what had been going on when Edward was dating his daughter. He believed them. and knew that genuinely loved his little princess. So they are family to him and the others. they even wanted to be here to help out with the fight. But right now he was feeling so much fatherly pride in his princess she was the warrior he raised her to be. bulma smiled proudly at her daughter. She was the daughter she raised to be. a warrior and smart as they come. She was a proud mother of both of her children. She looked over to king cold who was dabbing at his eyes. His mate Victoria who forgave bella knowing it was not her fought finally for what happened to james. As well he was not her soul mate. When she met king cold she knew right there that he was her soul mate. So bella was her daughter by soul and venom since her soul mate was her blood adopted father. but she was gifted like most of the female vampires who are close to bella. She gifts them to be able to have children. And that is something she always wanted like most vampire woman. But she was proud to call bella her daughter. She also made peace with the cullens and the wolves since they are close to bella. So she would make peace with them and come family. It took a while for the cullens to realize that she was not there to harm no one. But the wolves vouched for her to let them know that she was ok and not to hurt no one. As well the volturi vouched for her as well. Even though the cullens was debating about changing their diet. Since they were told there was other ways to feel the normal vampire way and not from animals. They were going to think it over before they make a choice in changing their diet.

"I know it would be risky. but it's nothing i have done before grandmother. plus my father believes i am able to do this." said bella

kenpachi sent a smirk her way while glaring at sky. they still didn't like what he had done. they just didn't like how he went about things. it would take him a while to get their trust back. Hell even the cullens wanted a piece of him. But they told them that they already got him and taught him a lesson on what he had done. They had a feeling their lesson was rather effective when it came down to the three mad ones of their family. but if that little tramp ever showed her whorish face again. then it was not going to be a good thing. they would not even care that she was a chick. and this time they would not send the cure to the both poisons that bella injected into her. she used both the miasma and the poison that came with the blood bond with sesshomaru. she would suffer like she deserved to suffer. and no one was going to stop them this time that was for sure. she was going to feel the pain that she was meant to feel that is something they would see for themselves. And no one was going to stop them when they get their hands on her. then after they were done with her they would sent her straight to the gates of hell. They knew hades wanted to make her suffer forever. Even his mate who is one of bella's blood adopted mothers. They also wanted to send her to hell just for a nice spa treatment. The special spa treatment called pain and suffering from the lord of the underworld and the wicked witch of the west. then send her back home when they think she had enough.

"But are you two sure? That we should allow her to proceed?" asked Saladin

"Yes we all know our Isabella has the ability. she would fight even if it meant her life in the end. It was something that she would do for the ones she loves most in the world. In which I always admired her on that. as well she has done so many of times in her life and it would not be the last. she is born to fight and be the ruler she is. from when she came here she had been holding back the power she has in her.. even with the lowly low life whore she held back her powers. and be lucky she even gotten the cure" snapped szayel

Sky gawked at the blushing bella. he knew that she was powerful but he didn't even know how powerful she was. He knew that she was forced to hand over the curse to help diaspro. He knew it was not something that she wanted to do. byakuya came over and hugged his blood adopted sister. She was the sister that he wished to have had. Ruikia was his sister. But in the end she was pure evil and for some reason she never felt like a sister to him. But when he met Isabella. He knew right there she was going to be his sister. He felt the connection to her. she was so kind enough to cure captain ukitake illness that he suffered from for the longest he knew him. Now he is the soul mate to one of her daughters. When he first met momoko he was so happy to even meet his soul mate finally. Even though it was the first time he met a love angel. But he wanted to let her know how proud he was of her. he was proud of the sister who he had blood adopted. well she knew that but he never ever wanted to stop letting her know that she his pride and joy in life. sky looked at the male and knew he was a one of her blood adopted brother to her. the one who had flower petals that he never ever wanted to feel ever again. those things hurt like hell. but she seemed comfortable in his embrace. so it didn't bother him none. Just long as she was happy that is all that mattered to him.

"Pardon me what is this plan?" asked Sky

"We are sending you on a mission to break into cloud tower. i believe my brat is the best in what she does. She had been trained to do things like this. she is the best of the best so you will be under her direct order. i am the one who trained her then the others just came along the way. Most of all she has been trained under the god of destruction." barked vegeta

"Say what?" asked Brandon shocked

byakuya sent him a cold look who just shut up right away before he dug his hole deeper since he was in on this whole i and not the real sky thing. and he had his ass kicked as well. byakuya made sure this guy had his ass kiced along with sky when they finally their claws on them. and they learned their lesson right away once they were doine. but then again this was something they are not going to be doing again. well unless they want the pain and suffering to be much more worst than it was before the next time it happened. Inukimi eyes narrowed she was still not happy with them since he hurt her little pup. Marcus her soul mate she found after so long was not even happy either. But she knew they learned their lesson in what they have done. She sighed and knew that sky was worried. She knew how much he loved her little pup. That made her happy to even know that. she just knew her little pup dersever to have her happiness with her soul mate. Now she found him finally. He just needed to figure out that she was his soul mate. She knew he has been trying to figure out the pull he has to her. he just didn't know what it was just yet. But if he didn't find out what it was anytime soon. They would send marcus or one of the others to tell him. Other than all of this. She and everyone else has been worried about their little tamaki and draco. But they knew they would be found soon. All they have to do is never give up hope and continue the search. They knew they would be found soon. But her little pup she knew how worried she was about her pups.

"bella how can you even think about going anywhere near there?" asked Sky

bella huffed in annoyance at what he had just basically asked. she knew he was told her story, what she has done and what she is able to do. but he didn't know about everything else. He only knew about the power part of her story and her fights as well. sky stood there for a moment. He knew he should shut up while he was ahead. while vegeta smirked the boy don't even know what he was dealing with just yet. his little princess was powerful in her own right. he didn't even know how much power is inside of her. sky looked over to vegeta and wondered what in the world he was smirking about. he didn't understand that man if he had to. while bulma was smirking as well. that is the other thing that happened to he didn't understand. He would have to get use to things when it came down to his bella's family. Since they are going to be his family as well one day. Well they are already family to him. But right now he knew they didn't even trust him from what he pulled. They have every right to not trust him at this point in time. But he would try his best to get back in their good graces as well earn their trust back.

"my little princess is able to use her powers in their mission, she has more than one power. as well her powers are rather deadly so I would stop thinking the way you are. everything in her is power. and with that whore she didnt even use a ounce of her power. my heir and princess is powerful and you dont even know what she is able to do. she could kill you with just one finger and one word as well." said vegeta

Sky face palmed he forgotten that part as well she was kind enough to show him what she had to go through, and he loved her even more about it all. even though she is a mother and that she was married twice but it didn't even faze him none. it showed that she was a good woman. plus she was powerful but that is something they he never looked for in a woman. but he knew when it came down to with him and diaspro he didn't enjoy being with her, but he knew that there was something more between him and his bella. It's as if they are meant to be together. He shook his head and knew that he had to think on that one on another time since there was something he had to do. and a mission to go on. while bella sighed and knew it was time to head out and get things started. While she knew everyone was here to help. And that is something she was happy about. She knew that her family and friends would be a great help with the fight that is about to happen. She smiled and knew that this was a good time to have alone time with sky. And maybe show him her memories so he knew about what she has gone through and what her life was like before she came here. and how long she has lived. He deserved to know everything about her. since he was her soul mate it was only right for him to know everything about her. and most of all about her children. Since they would be his children as well once they mated with each other.

"Well it seemed that everyone is on bored." said bella

Bella walked out of the room to head on the mission. She had tokijin and Tenseiga strapped to her back just in case she needed them. the Tessaiga was strapped to her side as well she knew she would need everything. She could have brought more swords along but this was enough for her right now. Her sword spirits was going to be fight with all of the other sword spirits in the fight. So she was happy about them helping with all of the other sword spirits. while kenpachi and byakuya and genyu went to go and lecture everyone on what to do. since they have the more expeirenced troops here. while faragonda sighed she knew that there was a chance of winning with the power that is on their side. so she was just lucky when it came down to what she was give through her granddaughter. but her son and daughter blessed her with so much when it came down to bella. she missed her daughter sometimes. But she was happy her son was still alive. And finally taken his place as the soul king. It was his rightful place to be. his twin brother she knew there was no saving him. But she could of only hoped that one of her children could have been saved from the dark side of evil. But in the end she knows not everyone was about to be saved from the dark side. But she was so proud of her granddaughter. she is her shining light in all of this. And never ever would ask for any other granddaughter. even her great grandchildren are wonderful. She just hpped that tamaki and draco would be found soon.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

bella along with stella and Brandon and the troll who was helping them made their way through the tunnels. And whoever it was watching her ass she was going to make them pay for being a fucking pervert. it wont be pretty if she does. while sky was happy to even go on a mission with his bella. this was something that he was super happy on. he knew that she would be able to teach him a thing or two when it came down to the whole combat type of thing. he knew that the others would be happy to learn as well. but then again that was something that he was prided in to have bella at his side. he took note bella was looking around to make sure there was nothing there to harm them. while stella and Brandon was ahead of them with the troll who offered their help in all of this. Since he knew the tunnels around the school they were breaking into. In return he was offered to live in capsule corp. bulma said she could use someone like him around to help out with things. He even was able to live in Malfoy manor if he wanted to go and stay there for a while Lucius would love to have someone like him to talk to.

"Are you sure this is the way?" asked bella

The troll looked around and wondered he had to remember what way he always went and played when he was a simple young ogre. he played with out a care in the world and never knew what it was like on the outside. and he was already warned on about to not let no harm to happen to bella. and he knew better to not mess with the people who the shikon miko was friends and family with. but that was something that he knew for a fact. since he knew the sayein race rather well. his clan was teach'd on it that and the namek ones as well. But he was offered to live somewhere other than tunnels. So sure he was going to take the offer that was given to him. He would be able to live in comfort for once. It took him a while ot get used to everyone that was bella's family and friends. There was more than one race of beings around. But he had to say they are a rather close nit family. Something he has not seen in a very long time when it came down to being him. But he was happy to be accepted to be able to live with them. he always wanted to live somewhere other than the tunnels. And now he was able to live the life he always wanted.

"Sooo stella if we survive this you want to catch a movie sometime?" asked Brandon

Sky had to admit he never seen someone so well train. but then again she was a spy and a warrior as well. other things but that was just part of her title., it was amazing and he was just happy to be her side, and fighting by her side as well. he knew he was not trusted still from her father or any of the others for that matter. he understood why since he was the one that gave him the reason when it came down to what he had done. and he would be feeling the same way if he was them. that was something that came down to the people he was starting to get used to being around. He just hoped he would be able to gain their trust back sooner or later. He knew it was going to take some time for him to get their trust back. And most of all he wanted to gain their respect. Bella means to much to him he would do anything for her. he was just happy she even trusted him again. that and forgave him for what he had done. That is all he could ask for. All other things could come in time. He knew he should not push her. nothing good would come from that. so he was going to let this go at her pace. he also wished he knew what the pull he has when he was around her.

"Are you sure your not a prince?" asked Stella

"Well i am sure on that one. i;m just the average squire," said Brandon

"I just never dated a none prince before." said Stella

bella closed her eyes and shook her head at that. she was born royalty but was raised to not judge a person on title and what they were. well judge to a point that is since she was blood adopted by vegeta and bulma. she had to play human with her powers cut off when she was sent to her uncles. It was something that the sayien race does with their young. So hers was she had to pretent to be human without no powers. But when it came down to her sisterly friend. She needed to figure out and learn. she was going to be the one to teach her how to do it. but then again this was something that she was going to have to teach stella. even her own children was not like this. well she could not say the same for her grandkits though. Bella knew stella liked Brandon. She just needed to figure out and sort her feelings on what she felt for him. But she knew he was her soul mate. But like sky he didn't even know what they were just yet. Even stella didn't even know that they were soul mates. But if they didn't figure it out sooner or later she would tell them. or send marcus to tell them.

"Well i am taking that you dont want to go out with me?" asked Brandon

"Well i didn't say that now did it. we just need to take it one step at a time. and we could start out with a movie." said Stella

They all stopped when they saw nut stop as if he was debating on something. or he was warried about maybe he felt something off..the were wondering if they were lost to that they needed to take a turn. or that they finally made it to the place they needed to get to. while bella sighed and went up to him to see what was going on. and why he had stopped for. she just needed to know what was bugging him. she felt somethings coming off of him. like worry and fear and some other things as well. The others was trying to figure out what was going on. it was like he had some form of doubt for even doing what he was doing for them. they knew bella would figure out what was going on. they watched her go over to nut and laid a hand on his shoulder to give him some form of comfort. She could just basically take her gloves off and figure out with her powers. She was not going to do that since it would be basically cruel. Even though it didn't stop her to do something like that before. Well mostly when it came down to criminals that needed to be found out in the volturi or anywhere else.

"Ok now what is going on? why are you stopping.?" asked bella

"But bella i'm just worried about what king vegeta and mister kenpachi and mister byakuya and lord sesshomaru would do to me if i let anything harm you." said Knut

bella blinked a few times and finally got what he had meant. she only bursted out laughed her head off from what he had just confessed. he needed to understand that this was the way they were, and nothing was able to change them from what they were but she loved them none the less. while she had to make sure he understood it was just something they say to make sure she was going to come back alive. but then again this was her family and freinds they are just protective of her. she always knew how protective they are. The others looked at bella and wondered what was so funny. They knew how her family worked. Well sky and Brandon only got to feel how they worked. Even though stella was snickering she would of knowing on why he stopped. She knew how bella's family and friends worked. She also knew how protective they are of her. even herself and the girls are protective over bella. She was like their sister. Well they wished she would feel the same way with them. they wished she would see them as a sister. Even though they didn't even know that she already saw them as sisters. She just never had the time to tell them on how she felt for them. sky tilted his head to the side he wondered why she would be laughing about what he had just said. There was nothing funny about that. he knew how they worked and felt how they worked. Even Brandon knew how they worked and felt how they worked.

"No worries thats the way they are so nothing to worry about that." chirped bella

Brandon and stella only smiled at bella they kenw she was a kind soul. But mess with what was hers and what she cared about as well who she cared about. Then you are not going to like what will happen. Basically bad for your health pissing off bella or anyone who is close to her. while sky only smiled and knew that was his. The was offered to live in one of their manors with his own house elf. as they went further on their way through the tunnels and until a hatch opened up and they landed in garbage. Bella as well bulma offered him a place to go since he offered them the help. and they had to say it was a very kind act for her to even do that. but then again this was bella she was kind but can be evil when someone messed with her the wrong way or mess with her freinds family or her children and grandchildren. then you are basically fucked and crossed the line. until he took them and landed in garbage of all things. But she should of seen it coming when it came down to stella landing into garbage. It was like if alice,rangiku or ayame landing into garbage. Even though she thought it was gross but she was not going to announce her feelings on it.

"Ewwwww my god were in garbage!" cried Stella

bella shot her friend a dark look she was not pleased as she was in this. sky looked over and seen that she was looking around as if there was something inside on the chamber they were in. its not like she was happy about being in a puddle of stinky smelly garbage. it was just icky to her. and that is saying something when you been in piles of dead bodies and so one and so forth. but garbage is just gross and she never enjoyed to be around it. Even though she would love to burn the clothing she has one right now. She was not fond of being in garbage either. But right now they had to try and get the hell out of here so they could finish their mission they are on. even though it was to get her fairy powers back. What stella screamed out next was something that bella was not expecting. One thing she hated most of all was roaches and maggots. As well spiders. So she was just not expecting what she was going to be seeing. even though she knew two people who would loved to take it home as a pet. But she would not let the nasty giant bug live long enough to be a pet for the two sayain morons. Sky had to say this would be a good area to dump the evil bitch known as his ex. He knew she would hated to be dumped unto garbage..

 **"ROACHES!"** cried Stella

* * *

 _ **"BIG BANG ATTACK!"**_

* * *

Within seconds the roaches where all gone. Knut showed them the way out of the garbage room. until someone landed on top of bella, the person helped her up and pulled his hood off. while she nearly about to kill him for that little stunt he had pulled. as she waved her hand to clean her and stella from the foul smelling garbage. riven smirked at the little fire goddess and he had to say that she missed her. but then again that was something he knew better to not announce to her since it would have his ass kicked for even saying it. Riven smirked oh how he missed his little princess. he was just happy with the landing he landed on. he knew sky was going to kill him for what he was about to do. but hey he cannot give up a chance to flirt with someone like bella. She was one of the rarest females out there. Whoever gets to be with her will be one lucky bastard. Or whoever is her soul mate is. He will he one lucky man and better treat her correct.

"Hello my lovely fiery princess!" chirped Riven

Bella growled and narrowed her eyes and whacked him in the head as they continued on their way. riven looked over to sky and wondered what her issue was. they only shrugged and fallowed her as they fallowed bella. but he couldn't help it he and almost every male was either obssessed with her. or had a crush on her. that even including to be him. Oh how bad he wanted her to be his. But it seemed he would never have her as his. But he could only dream when it came down to who he wished he was able to have. he would not tell her that if he wanted to keep his life. He keep his manly bits as well. he had a feeling she would make him into a female if she knew what he thinks about when he was jerking himself. he was told what happened to sky and brandon when it came down to what happened. In which he had to say was the most stupidest thing he had ever been told. How could they been so stupid to pull something like that. bella was able to sense the dragon fire since it was apart of lead them to double doors. when they opened to reveal the dragon flame. Bella sighed when she found her birthright.

"There is the dragon flame." said bella

They looked over her shoulder to see the flame there and they could tell there was not even half of the power in the flame. it was calling to her. bella made her way over to the flame. But stopped in shock only to see it froze over. bella was not even able to get near the flame that was basically her birthright. bella growled in anger only seen it was the trix doing,. she was going to slaughter them for doing that. they must of not have learned their lesson on what happened to those who fucked with her. and steals thing off of her. so this was going to be another ass kicking that they are about to happen to them. everyone was ready to battle and to protect bella from what these evil little bitchs was trying to do. they needed to get bella's dragon flame back. It was her birthright. Those evil bitchs should of not taken something that didn't even belong to them. but that was what evil does always. Bella's powers was rising to show that she was not playing no more. She was going to kill or either beat the living crap out of the evil bitchs who dared to take what was hers.

"No dragon flame for the freak fairy." hissed Icy

Bella growled at what the had just basically called her. she hated being judged because she was different. That was something that has been happening to her since she was a kid. Even when she went to her uncle charlies. People treated her differently as if they knew she was not normal. Or not even human. Not even the cullens knew she was not human. They only thought she was like everyone else. Every other human. But in the end they still treated her differently. She just hated the fact that people would judge her because she was different. Bella hissed and flicked her wrist sending them flying into the wall knocking them out. she was going to do more but she felt someone lay a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see griffen. to show that she was there to help her out. but then again she had a feeling that this witch was a good one. and she was one of them that was friends voldemort even though he maybe her uncle but she hated that albus had done what he had done to her son and then made him to make a unbreakable vow by controlling his mind.

"Good work Isabella a true witch, and a powerful one at that, how is the old fool voldemort how is my mate by the way.. but leave the rest of this to us my lady. they will be contained for a while so let me get you and the rest out of here before they wake up." said Griffen

bella gave a memory and griffin just laughed. bella put a extra protection around that barrier that was placed. as she fallowed the cloud tower head mistress out to a portal that would take them to where the fighting is being held. Sky got onto the specially made hover bike as he was suited up. bella sighed and knew she should go along as well since this was her fight in the first place. she made her way over to sky and place a hand on her shoulder to let her know it was going to be ok. He had faith that she would get her fairy powers back. Even though she didn't really need it since she was already powerful in her own right. But she was born to be a fairy. And her birthright to be a powerful one at that. so he had all the faith to know that she would be able to gain her powers back. But right now they all have to get the hell out of here and make it back to alfea. They have to get back and help with the fight that was going on. he didn't even know how those witchs was able to summon a demon spell. One that was made by naraku. He remembered what bella had basically explained on the spell that was being used. He knew the name naraku. But he was not able to remember where he heard the name from before. But right now they needed to go and help out with the battle that was going on right now. He was able to feel the powers of all the people who was bella's friends and family who was here to help out with the fight. But he also had a feeling that was not even half of the power that they were even using right now. But right now he needed to be there for his bella. And to let her know it was going to be ok. and that things will work out in the end.

"I think i should come along you would need my help along with my powers." said bella

"Well i can't complain there. i would have to say we would make a wonderful team bella." said Sky

Bella only smirked darkly and jumped on as she was suited up just like sky. she wondered if he would ever let her drive one of their hovered bike. it not different than the ones she had back home plus she was a quick learner. when they took off she used her the avada to kill all the monsters that was trying to attack them. until on of the monsters snuck up on them and shot them down. Hermione called forth her wings and flew them down to the ground. while sky tried to fix the bike so they would be able to get back to the school to help with the battle that was going on. she knew what sort of creatures that was summoned since it was a spell that naraku had made for his own personal amusement. Bella sighed and knew that this was going to be a long night since they would not even be able to get back to school by her powers. Because those creatures know what her powers are. They were made to search and make her life a living hell from naraku. Not as if he hasn't done that already. Sky knew bella was stressed. But he understood why she was stressed out. Even though he didn't know the whole story. He only knew what he was told. and was told if he wanted to know more he would have to wait for her to show him. But right now he needed to try and fix the bike to get them back to the battle.

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

_chapter 5_

* * *

bella waited to see if sky was able to fix the bike so they were able to get back to the school and able to help out with the fight. It seemed not even the her magic was able to figure it out. Not even her deviced that was able to read things and figure out how to fix things. She and her mother and the others needed to upgrade their information so they would be able to use their objects to help around this area. Plus it needed to be done since this was their new home to all of them. well one of their homes that is. They all have so many homes in so many realms and areas and planets. it seemed sky was trying to fix it as best he was able to do so. But also he was trying to impress her. but this sort of thing never really impressed her much. It wasn't her thing when it came down to grease monkeys. It was just a turn off for her. she was not ashamed to even admit that it was a turn off for her. bella sighed she was used to fixing things like this. but she was not sure about this sort of thing since the technology was still new to her and her family. She was going to take some things back home so they would be able to figure out things and update their information so they would be able to help out as much as they could. Even though her family has been accepting in giving them all new technology to help out and give them more things to work with. Like with teaching. And training as well in other areas as well. but she would love to get in there and play around with things but for now she was going to let him feel like a man. that what all men seem to enjoy feeling like. well her father for one he didn't know how to fix this sort of thing or the gravity chamber for that matter. even though he was able to repair stuff. But her family and friends was able to invent and make new things to help the world. In which magix was happy to accept the new stuff as well all of the other planets and realms to have the newer technology and as well everything else that was able to be offer to them..

"Well how is it looking?" asked bella

Sky sighed he was going to look stupid in from of her saying this. but he didn't know how to fix the bike. then again maybe she wont think of him badly, well that was what he was hoping for. Even though he had a feeling she would be taking it home. She was someone who like to play around learning on new stuff like this. but then again he would figure that she wouldn't. he knew she was a genius and she was able to repair thing. but she was not used to the stuff around here just yet. this was the type of thing he knew she would love to get her hands on and dig around in it. while he saw the spark in her eyes to play with what was inside of the hover bike. But he knew she was trying to not think about doing it. Since they needed to get back to the fight. He also knew she was going to be taking the bike home with her. it was expected when it came down to bella. Sky smiled it seemed her family is going to be working making things for the magix realm. In which would be a good thing when it came down to what was being give to them. they even declined the money that was offered. They just wanted only to help further the magix's realm since it was one of their newer homes. But they knew they would always be offered money. But would always turn it down. but in the end they knew they would just give up and take what was given to them for the stuff they were giving over to the stores and schools as well other areas as well. but he had to say he would have to bring it up to his father to see if he wanted to accept anything of the stuff to help their home world out.

"Well i kinda can't get two things to work." said Sky

"Your saying what?" asked bella

Sky sighed now it was time to tell the truth. he had no idea what he was doing. and he knew she was playing like she didn't want him to know that he didn't know how he would just to see. but then again he seen the amusement in her eyes to show she was enjoying this and how he was nervous on saying that he was not sure on what he was doing. while bella arched a brow to let him know she was waiting for him to tell her what was going on. and why he was stalling. but then again it was that male pride men have, but she was not going to kill him male pride. Since that would be just mean. She knew he was trying his best to impress her. even though there was nothing to need to be showed to impress her. he already had her when they first met. Even though he did do a fuck up. But he did learn him lesson in the end from what he had done. She wondered if he knew about them being soul mates just yet. Maybe he needed some sort of a nudge to help him know that they are soul mates. But she would give him some more time to figure the soul mate part. She knew he had very very strong feelings for her. maybe she could ask marcus to come and talk to him and help him figure out things with the soul mate department. Bella sighed and knew it was going to take sometime for him to figure that out. But she has faith he would find out sooner or later. She just hoped soon though. Bella smiled mentally. She was just happy she found her soul mate. She waited for so long to find her soul mate. She was just so happy to even be near him right now.

"I have no idea what i am doing." said Sky

bella only giggled at what he had said and how cute he looked while doing so. as she capsulized the hover bike to take it home to make it work for her, plus she knew not only herself she knew there was going to be more than one person who was going to enjoy working and figuring out how to work the hover bike. Or all of the stuff they gathered to take home to work with and figure out to fix it or make things like it. sky smiled he made her laugh and that made him happy to see her happy. he wanted her to be only his so. as he rubbed the back of his head and wondered what they should do now. well other than they had to go back to the school to meet up with everyone else and finish the fight that needed to be finished, he knew there was more to the creatures and why they were made. He wished she would tell him how she knew so much about the creatures. Other than the fact she knew who the person was who made the creature. But there was more to why there were made. As they were made to make her suffer or something. But he knew better to push her with her opening up to him. And showing him her memories. But he did have a feeling that she would be opening up to him sooner or later. Maybe she might show him while they were alone. Well that is what he hoped that is. But for now he was going to enjoy their time alone. Maybe he could tell her more and more about himself. She knew a lot about him already. But he wanted to tell her more about his life. And all the stuff he was into. Most of all he wished to tell her more about what help felt about her. he wondered if she felt his feelings since she was able to sense and feel other peoples emotions and feelings when it came down to her being a empath and other powers. It was also interesting that she was able to absorb other vampire's powers to make her own. He was used her drinking blood and there since she was half vampire.

"Ok so let's get walking before it gets dark out. it not the best idea to use any kind of portal. Or any other form of travel," said Sky

Bella only shrugged as she followed him to where ever he was taking her. they needed to get to magix and she was not able to use the type of travel she is used to since it would alert creatures since they knew her powers. Oh how she hated naraku for even making things like this. but he did make a lot of creatures. Not as if the creatures was worst than him. He made her life a living hell. She knew they needed to head to the school where she knew the others were battling it out with naraku monsters. She just never ever knew how all these evil sick freaks was able to get ahold of all of his work. Or his spells. It was annoying when it came down to being her. since it was always directed at her. but it was naraku so why the hell it was not going to be directed at her. but then again she was able to tell what was going on with the battle. She sensed the powers of who was still fighting. it seemed that no one was knocked down just yet. That made her relieved knowing no one was harmed just yet. But there was a few others who seemed to have joined in. they seemed familiar. But she would have to wait and see who had came along to join in the fight. bella sighed as followed sky the way he knew how to get back to the school to join in the battle that was going on. she just hated the fact that it was once again something that naraku had made. But hey it was her what can you say. She would never ever catch a break. But she did enjoy fighting so it didn't bother much. Only that it was something that naraku made that was what bothered her the most about this whole thing..

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour late_

Sky was happy for this he had time alone with the woman who was in his heart. he would be able to talk to her. and to let her know more about herself. maybe one day take her to meet his parents and in hope they would like her and accept her. he knew they didn't know if he would be trusted by them sooner or later once they knew he was not going to do that to her again, he didn't even want to do that and he just felt like a ass for how he went about things. Most of all with diaspro. He hated her when his parents set him up with her. even though they didn't know what kind of person she was. But that was done and over with. In which he was super happy about that. but he never ever thought he would of met bella. He never thought he would even meet a woman like her. so he only accepted what it was and took it up the ass basically. But now he has what he wanted. Well what he always wanted in a woman. he was just happy to even have her now. Bella wondered what he was thinking since he was deep in thought. But she had a idea maybe might get them to the school much more quicker so they were able to join in the fight.

"Do you think it might be quicker to go through black mud swamp?" asked bella

"Yeah maybe that would be faster. but don't you think that the tree tops will make better cover for us." said Sky

Bella closed her eyes and sighed. But nodded in agreement In what he has just said. it was true that it was much more better cover for them. she just wanted to get to the battle and help out as much as they was able to help out with the fight. She just really hated that she had to walk at a human pace. it was just annoying when she had to wake take pace. even though she had to walk that pace when she had to pretend to be human. But she had to do it since it was apart of the sayian race when they were of age. She also knew she was not able to fly or use anything else to make things faster. she didn't think on that one though but then again it was true when it came down to what he had said. it didn't mean that she had to like it. sky was thinking of their safety. even though she knew the creatures more than he does. she had to deal with naraku even though she hated the fact that she even remembered. they continued on their way to where they needed to go. and it was true that they would find them faster if they used her power to make it there quicker.

* * *

 _meanwhile two hours later_

Sky set'd up camp so they had somewhere to sleep tonight. bella used her powers to light a fire. and it was their damn luck that they didn't have a capsule house on them. they sat in front of the flames and thought on things that they wanted to say and wanted to talk about. bella was being shy something she has not felt for a very long time. But it was nice that it was still there. But she was not sure what to talk about with him. so she just sat there and waited to see what they could talk on. or talk about that is. Even though she was going to let him see her memories finally since it was about the correct time to let him see. She just hoped he didn't think of her differently once he saw all of what she had done. And what had happened to her. sky looked over to his bella and had to say that she was a goddess with the flames shining on her face, he was in awe at her beauty. He knew she was deep in thought and wondered what it was what she was thinking about. he knew there was a lot on her mind and hoped she would be able to open up to him soon. But for now he might as well think of something to start some sort of conversation. He knew she was having a hard time thinking of what to talk about.

"You know i remember my first mission i couldn't sleep that night." said Sky

"So what did you do?" asked bella

Sky smiled and looked up to the sky he wondered if she was always with him. Well that's the way her felt these days since she came into his life. And he knew he would never ever let her go. and that was for sure. he would kill any man who wanted to take her from him. but then again he knew that she was friends with her ex husband. and there was nothing wrong with that, but he knew he still loved her. but she only considered him as a good freind after the devorce. but spirit was a nice person to know what he knew of, and thoth well he was hard to read when it came down to things, but he wanted to tell her this to help her along with things. Even though it might now make no sense to her right now. But he hoped she would understand when he tells her what he had done to help him get by on his first ever mission. It was the only thing that came to mind at the time. But it helped him enough to make him comfortable enough to sleep through the night and any other night for any mission he was on. or how long the mission he was on. but for now he was trying to comfort his bella to help her out.

"I thought of home comforted me." said Sky

"Yeah that is always a good thing i guess." Grumbled bella

" bella nothing you have found out never ever changed you from where you came from. No matter what your who you are and you believe what your heart tells you." said Sky

bella only blushed and smiled she was about to speak up only to see sky was fast asleep. she closed her eyes and tried to get some rest as well. she needed as much as she can get to get through this. bella sighed and closed her eyes as she cuddled on her jacket that she had there. while sky smiled as he watched the lovely face before him. he had to saw she was breath taking and he was hoping he would be able to join her. but he knew for a fact that it was to soon to even able to act on that part on what he wanted. even though he didn't even know how she felt about him now after the whole diaspro thing. He knew there was so many people who was out for her head. But he had to tell them that it was not the right time for them to go after her. but for now he was going to try his best and help her in this fight. Even though he knew she didn't need his help in this fight she was powerful enough. His eyes went wide when he saw her hand was not gloved. He was told if she did that it meant she wanted him to see. So he was going to take the offer she was giving him. As she went over and took her ungloved hand. That was when he saw everything. When he was done he felt sick from everything she had gone through. But she has him now that is all that mattered.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Sky woke up and stretched to only see his bella laying down sleeping like the little goddess that she is. she looked so relaxed and peaceful and at peace with whatever she was dreaming about , he went over and looked at her. he took a sniff and she smelt like strawberry and cherry blossoms scent, this was something that she was to him. he knew that he better stop until he gets turned on. he made his way over to her and looked down at her angelic face he ran his fingers through her silver hair with pink highlights until his wrist was grabbed painfully. Only to be looking into angry eyes. He knew something was up. While bella let him go now knowing it was only sky. Not miroku or any of the other perverts that belonged to her little family and friends. Sky wondered what that was all about. he didn't think it was from him seeing all her memories last night. He was told by the others when she left her hand ungloved it meant she was ready for others to see her memories. So that could not be the reason why she grabbed him painfully.

"Oh sorry reflex after Miroku he's not a bad guy just a pervert." grumbled bella

Sky nodded and was so turned on by this and he knew that he shouldn't. but by dammed she just turned him on to no ends.. Then he thought of diaspro and that took his boner right away. that bitch was good enough to cock block you. hell he remembered all of the times that she tired to get him to sleep with her but he never ever got hard. his dad thought he was gay until his mother explain to him what his issue was. then his father agreed with him on what he felt. and understood if he wanted to leave diaspro. when it went away he let a sigh of releif as they started to walk again. when he felt her stop he looked back at her. he was wondering what in the world was going on. why did she stop as if she was sensing something. Bella looked hearing her elder sister call out to her. telling her to come and find her. bella knew she needed to go to her. but she needed to have sky to go ahead. She would catch up with him when she was done speaking to her elder sister. She knew sky was not going to like what she tells him. But she needed him to listen to her. and let her go to her sister so she was able to figure out what she needed to speak to her about. she hoped she figured out about the dragon flame. And how she was able to get it back where it belonged. And that is with her. since it was her birth right.

"You go ahead i have to do something and this is something i must do alone." ordered bella

Sky knew that tone but he don't want to leave her alone without help and her sword spirits was not with her, yes she was powerful no doubt about that. he knew that she was able to take care of herself.. that was her commanding tone in times of war he was told from the others about it, but not the time for him to be thinking on her tone of voice right now. and he was warned to not go against the commanding part of her. that was her alpha female side coming out of her. he just didn't want to leave her side with out any form of help. But he should of never ever talked back when she was ordering him to do something. But he was going to go against it. Since he was trying to show her that he was able to take care of her. but he knew she was going to not accept what he wanted to do. he knew she was going to make him leave either way. But for now he was going to try his best to make her understand that he was not going to leave her side. bella sighed and knew he was going to try his best to stay with her. but this was something she needed to do alone.

"Fine I'm coming along." said Sky

"No sky here take this. it would protect you when I'm not there. Take this sword it has my powers in it. please do as i say." pleaded bella

Sky sighed he was going against his better judgment he placed the sword on his back. he saw that it was old by the way it looked. but he knew it was special to her. but then again he had forgotten the name of the sword since it was a demonic weapon. he also remembered if the sword didnt like him it would burn his hands so he was happy that the sword didnt burn him. he was honored she was giving something special like this. but he would feel her always with him. he just didnt like the fact that he would have to leave her side to go and join the others. bella gave him a smiled telling him the sword accepted him. And will protect him since it knew he was her soul mate. So she was just hoping he would just go and try to make his way back to the school so the was able to join in the fight and help with the fight. But she sensed no one has fell just yet. Sky sighed he just hated to leave her to whatever she was going to do. but it seemed whatever it was she needed to do it alone. So he hoped with all hope she would be ok. and come back to him. He should not even be doing this. letting her wonder off alone with what was going on. bella arched a brow at him she knew he was having a debate with himself. But she hoped he would do what she had asked and ordered him to do. this was something she needed to do alone.

"Fine meet me back in magix in two hours if you are not there i will come back and hunt you down. and you know i am good at that." said Sky

Bella only giggled and was gone in a flash. sky sighed he couldn't believe he was letting her go alone. he didnt understand why he felt this way. he would have to ask the others on that when he has a chance. he hoped they wont kill him before he asked. but then again he knew they would get over their trust thing and forgive him sooner or later. but then again he only hoped for that is to happened. he made his way to magix and prayed to the whatever gods she was going to come back to him safely. But whatever she was going to be doing was something that was important. And seemed to be something she had to do alone. So he was going to do what she asked of him. Even though he didn't really want to do that. but for now he was going to kill his pride and make his way back to the fight. He ran his hand down the sword. It was beautiful he would have to give it that, he never ever held a demonic sword before. But she said it was going to protect him. He even felt the power inside if the sword. And new it was powerful.

* * *

 _meanwhile with bella_

bella landed gracefully where her sister called her to. She wondered what she needed. Or she knew how to get her dragon flame back. Or where to find it. Or if she found it and was going to tell her where to go and find it.. bella sighed and made her way to the back of lake roccaluce she fallowed the voice of her elder sister and ended up walking into the lake to be face to face with her sister under the water so they were able to talk. she knew that her sister would be able to help her with the issue of the dragon flame and how to get it back. but then again she was going to clear some things up when it came down to stuff like this. since she was able to do that since they started talking and getting to know each other since they are family. Bella blinked when she was under the lake and wondered if this was where her sister basically lived. But when she saw her sister finally reveal herself to her. she let a big smile grace her face knowing this was what she needed since what was going on. she also was happy sky accepted her memories and never judged her for it.

"Your very close to finding your powers my little one. keep looking in yourself what do you see?" asked Daphne

bella sighed and closed her eyes and seen her back home training and doing things with her family. She worked with her family and friends. her adopted children and her children, tamaki and draco who she worried about and hope is going to be found. that was what worried her most if they were found to late. but what did she mean by all this she didn't understand what she was trying to tell her. did she mean that she never lost the dragon flame and it was still within her. but then again this was something that her elder sister was known to be able to clear up when it came down to stuff like this. she sighed and was going to do what she was told. even though it felt right. As if the warmth was still there within her. as if her dragon flame never left her. she just smiled as if what she was thinking and looking in herself was helping her. she wondered if she even doing this correctly. She did feel her sisters love for her. it felt wonderful and never ever wanted it to end. Daphine smiled knowing that she was getting it. She pushed her love into her so she knew she loved her with all she was. With all of her heart. And she was never ever going to let her forget that..

"I see myself back at capsule corp with everyone." said bella

"Well one of the places you went to is with king vegeta and bulma briefs. Even though he was once evil he loved you and your were his most precious thing that's why he got a second chance in life well your mother was the reason but he to do what he had to do to survive under frieza and he was known around her the frieza family,. Along with the vampire kings. when you were born we knew you were the reborn of Midoriko. then there was the ones who didn't understand you. you became strong with all your battled. and the sadness i had to see i wanted to kill him for what and the evil men had done to you. these things made you who you are." said Daphne

bella's eyes filled with tears as she heard her sister had said. if she was with her twin she wouldn't of turned out and gotten into her powers. an she was grateful to Daphne in placing her somewhere else. and that she was there to help her see things that she had to understand. she knew the whole story when it came down to her father and how he had to survive when it came down to what frieza had done. and she understood that since she had to do things she was not proud of either. but the sayien race was brought back through the wish on the jewel since she was able to have more than one. just the planet was not able to be brought back. and the nameks are able to have other body parts as well. but what her sister had said to her. and let her feel what she felt for her. she felt loved but one of her blood relitives. That is all that mattered. But she thought about all of her family and friends and her children and grandchildren. She thought of all of their love and knew they would do anything for her. bella felt something within her as if her dragon flame was still there. As if it never ever left her body or her soul. Maybe that is what her sister was trying to show her. well that is what she came up in her mind. But she felt the warmth that she knew that was the dragon flame. Something she was born to use. She felt its comfort. Its warmth. As if it was trying to tell her that it has never ever left her it was always there for her..just waiting for her to figure out that it was not even taken away from her.

"So what am i then ? am I the person i was raised up and trained to be. The heir to the throne of planet vegeta and the heir to the brief family's with my brother trunks. or the Shikon Miko. or the last princess of sparks.?" Asked bella

Daphne floated over to her sister she wanted to comfort her so bad. she loved her dearly and knew that her sister was meant to do great things. She will make a great queen of their home world, and she was so strong and she knew their parents would accept her children and the adopted ones as well. plus the grandchildren as well. but then again she was happy to have nieces and nephews and wish to meet them one day. but then again this was going to take time since she was still missing two and not sure where he was and where he is at. that was what thoth his father told her when she talked to him. But she knew that has been bothering her to no ends. But she knew that they would be found. She has faith in that they would be found soon. She just hoped they are going to be ok when they have been found. They are after all her nephews. Bella sighed while she felt her sister love for her. knowing that her sister loved her with everything in her heart. She would help her with anything she was able to do. well that wasn't much with the state she is in. but she tries to help her the best she can.

"We are some of all our life that we have done it defines who we are in life. with friends and family we make new family's, the people who we love. this makes who we really are. the heir to the princess of the sayein race and the brief family or the Shikon Miko to the earth girl to what you are now. or the keeper of the dragon flame and the keeper of the Shikon jewel. as well the strongest being out there. this is who you truly are my dear little one. once inside it can never be taken from you. just like the Shikon jewel it is connected to you very soul. what is in you heart can never be taken away. now my dear little one. It's time to go and fight, you have finally arrived." said Daphne

Bella blinked to only see her sister was gone but she made sense though. it all clinked and knew what she had to do now. and now knowing that her dragon flame was still in her. and it was never taken. it was her birth right and now she had to use her birth right to show these fake ass bitchs that she was going to kick their asses.. she looked deep in herself like she was told to do. she felt it and gripped onto it. as her powers merged together once more and she flew out of the water with the dragon flame swirled all around her in pink light. She smirked her fairy powers are back. And now she was able to feel whole once more. It was something she knew that she needed to feel. Now she was able to feel like she was able to and fight with everyone one. It was time to show these fake witchs that she was not going to be playing their game that they are playing. She was going to make them regret thinking that they took her power. and now it was time for them to know they have screwed with the wrong bitch. She was going to make them regret for even thinking they are getting away with what they even tried to do.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Sky was fighting with all he had. He just hoped that his bella was getting what she needed. he just thought he think'd he had just felt her power. she could be in a fight and he didn't even know it. but for now he had to do what she told him to do. all he could do is just hope that she was going to be ok and come back to him. because he was coming to get her after he was done here if she didn't meet up with him. well if he even survived this battle with these monsters that is. he was surrounded by five of them. he was doomed he hoped someone comes to save his ass soon. until he felt the pull and seen his bella there in her fairly form merged with her demonic and other powers. All he had to do was stare in shock from the sight of her. it seemed where she had gone was somewhere to help her to gain some form of her powers. He sighed in relief on what he seen. She was able to get her fairy powers back. He knew that she was bothered from the mere thought of not having her fairy powers. Since she said she didn't feel whole without them. well he had to think since she merged them with her other powers. So yeah he could understand why should would feel that way.

 **"HEY YOU UGLY BEAST! STAY AWAY FROM THE PRINCE AT ONCE OR YOUR DEAD!"** roard bella

Sky never seen anything more beautiful in his life. he never seen her in battle this was his first time to see her in all her glory. now he was alive and able to see her in all her glory and he was grateful. she was here to save him. and she was glowing with her power. and he had a feeling that she was not even using half of what she had in her, but he was just happy that she was able to get back to him and save his sorry ass from what he knew that was able to kill him if he didn't have her one sword. He was just overjoyed that she was here and safe. But he knew she was not happy with what was going on. but he knew she was here to protect him. So he was going to let her do what she does best. And that is fight for what was hers. And what she cared about most in the world. He finally realized that the sword basically shielded him from what was trying to kill him. But the sight of bella was the best this in the world to him right now. He was just worried even though he knew she was able to protect herself. She was raised to protect herself. And how to fight with all forms of powers. He should smack himself for that one.

 **"BELLA! AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW!"** yelled Sky

 **"YEAH SAME HERE! HANG ON I'M GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE!"** yelled bella

bella started to shoot flames mixed with her other powers, while sky was watching in awe and knew she not even half of the power she was using. this was just a play thing for her and he knew it by how easy she was making it look. but then again he knew for a fact that she was having way to much fun. now it was time to kick some major ass she had her bow with Miko and sayein and other power and started shooting arrows at all the monsters as they screamed in pain when they were shot and turned into pink ash.. he knew he should not be remotely turned on by all of this. but he was extremely turned on by what he was seeing right now. He would never ever get board watching her fight. Or that temper of hers. He was just happy to even see her right now. He was worried that something happened to her. but here she was with her fairy powers back. He was just happy either way to even see her. he just wondered what in the world the pulling in his chest was when he was around her. that was something he never ever was able to figure out. But maybe he would be able to one of the others about what the pull was.

 **"BACK THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BOYFREIND YOU BEAST!"** roared bella

bella shot one more arrow knowing what it was going to do. as all the monsters was gone in a nice pile of pink ash. making sure that she was able to land and make sure that they are all dead. she knew they are all dead. while bella flew down and snapped her fingers the barrier was down she knew the sword would protect the person she chosen. and helped him up to let him know that it was safe to come out now. she was glade she came when she had since he was basically in a stick issue. While she looked him over making sure he didn't need no healing or anything. She sighed when she saw there was nothing there that needed to be healed. She reached out making sure there was nothing else that was close by that needed to be killed off. When she felt a few that was close by she sent out her powers to kill whatever it was close by. When she felt nothing close to where they were she knew it was safe for her to let her guard down. sky was overjoyed on what she basically called him. But he was not going to get his hopes up for anything.

"Hey sorry i was later. are you ok?" asked bella

bella helped sky up and smiled at him kindly to let him know everything was ok. that she had her power back. well that it never ever left her for that matter, he took her hands gratefully never wanting to let it go. it seemed she was always saving him. than him saving her. he like it that she was protective over him. he had to say he was extremely protective over her. that was something new to him as well. he was extremely possessive over her. it took a lot out of him to not mark her to make other men know that she was his and only his. But that thought would have to wait for another time. Even though he would have to wait and see if she was ever ready to go that far. But for now they have a battle to finish. But there was always a time for some small talk. He wanted her to meet his parents. When he does he just hoped that they would accept her. he knew when they meet her they would love her right away. Who wouldn't love her. he smiled and hoped what she yelled out was true since that is what he been hoping for since he first set his eyes on her. if he does get her to be his he was never ever going to let go of her. that is something he was going to make sure of. She was going to be his and only his. No other male will ever have her except him and only him. Sky smirked mentally from the delightful thoughts that he was having. But that would have to wait since she probably starting to pick up on his thoughts. Sometimes he forgets she has the powers to sense and feel other peoples emotions.

"Well yeah but if you haven't come along when you did. i would have been worm food." said Sky

Bella giggled and only punched him playfully on the arm to let him to know that she would never let something kill him off like that. he had one of her demoic swords with him. They would of protected him. But it seemed that it has chosen him. So maybe she would give it to him as a gift. So he would be able to have something of her to take back home with him. she knew he was her soul mate and that is something she was going to be protective over.. but he never let go of her hand he had to say even though the gloved it was soft as silk. even though it was silk along with the pink scarf as well. it showed her status of the kuchiki clan. she kinda liked it she liked it when he touched her back when they first met. but they needed to get back to the others soon. They needed to help out with the rest of the battle that was going on. even though she felt the fight happy ones of her friends and family was having way to much fun. She sighed nothing never ever changed when it came down to her fight happy family and friends. But one thing she has been trying to figure out. There was a few others that came along with her family and friends. the thing was she knew that she new them. as well they felt way to familiar to her. she been getting that nagging feeling since everyone arrived to help out with the battle. Since they all thought of this place as another home to them. but she would figure it out sooner or later who it was when she finished the fight. She would not look for whoever It was while she was fighting. One thing she was taught when she was training growing up was never lose focus in battle. It was one of the rules of battle. He father and all of the others was wise teachers. Most of all her uncle lord beerus.

"Oh come on now so little faith my dear one! I would have come and save you anyday." Said bella

"So um what was all that with you saying stay away from my boyfreind?" asked Sky

Bella blushed bright red and had a oh shit look on her face. as her eyes went wide forgetting even that she had blurted that out. Her and her big freaking mouth when she was in battle. Or in fights. Something she never ever could do was keep her mouth shut sometimes while she was in a good fight. Bella groaned and face palmed she really did blurt that out. why does she never ever shut up when she is in battle. damn her and her joy of fighting in battle. but it was in her sayien blood that she had give to her when she was blood adopted from her father and mother. she was mentally kicking her own ass for this one. she knew he was going to laugh at her for what she had outed. She would understand if she freaked him out. Or if he didn't want to be with her. sure it would hurt and break her heart since he was her soul mate.. but she just hoped it didn't creep him out from what she had basically blurted out from the moment she had in the battle. this was something that she was going to have to take day by day. She just hoped he would accept her since they are soul mates. But it seemed he didn't even know that they were soul mates just yet. Bella sighed she knew she would either have to tell him or have one of the others tell him or explain to him that they were soul mates. Well that is if he didn't find out what they were to each other that was when she would either tell him. Or have marcus or someone else to tell him what they were to each other.

"Oh well it was in the heat of the moment while I was in battle or in a fight. A very bad habit I have.. so lets get to the battle and help everyone.!" chirped bella

Bella knew that if her sword spirits was in her inner world they would be laughing their asses off at her for what she was rambling about. she had to stop rambling and get to the battle since they are missed. she was sure that they are missed. bella took his hand and flash stepped back to the school. she was going to leave him with the others while she did all the major work with the trix and rid them of their powers . sky had to say he loved being like this with her. this was bella. she was going to be his one day he was going to see to that. when he finally has her has his. He was never ever going to let go of her. that was something he already vowed to himself when he finally got her to be his and only his. But for now he would file those thoughts for later to think on since they have to go and finish this fight. He knew that she would defeat the three evil cows since that is what she was known for. They all know of her story from childhood. But they never ever put the darker and evil stuff that had happened to her. they only put the good parts of the story into the stories for them to grow up on. she was known as the protector of all worlds and realms. As well she was known as the savior and the shining light of all worlds and realms. He sighed knowing that she liked him in that way. He just hoped she didn't back out from what she had said or blurted out. He knew she was ashamed of what she had done. But when this was over he was going to make her know it was nothing to be ashamed of what she had told him or called him. He also would like to ask the others about the pull he has to her since he first met her. he had a feeling that it meant something good and wonderful. But he needed to know what it was.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone was in battle all of bella's family and friends was all working together with their new friends. the fight happy group was laughing while they were fighting something they were known to do when they were enjoying a good fight. none of them have fallen just yet. Only because they had the best of the best helping them out in this fight. All because of bella since she was the one who has basically came into their lives. Her family and friends accepted this place as another home and would do anything to help out in any fight or battle. Most of all give over new things to make a lot of stuff a lot more better. they were all hoping that bella gotten there soon. she was the one who had the power to end it all. they knew for sure that they had the best of the best when it came down to the help that was there for them. it was all because of bella to have them here to help them out like this. they knew the flamed haired one was her father. well one of her blood adopted fathers that is. But he was the one who basically found her and raised her. but they knew which ones who was the blood adopted fathers and mothers. They all had to say that bella's family was rather tight nit and loved each other. And would do anything to help out each other. As well protect what was theirs and what they cared and loved the most. In which they all are added that to the list of the ones they cared about. since they are close and special to bella so they are special to them as well.

 **"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FREINDS AND FAMILY YOU VILE BITCH!"** yelled bella

Bella looked like a angel of death in all her demonic glory with her fairy powers fused together finally. She had to fuse her powers together once more since the crap the trix had pulled. while vegeta smirked that was his little princess. he was feeling loads of fatherly pride at this point in time. he looked over to his princess sword spirits and seen the same pride on them as well. he looked over at all of her other blood adopted fathers and mothers. They all loved her and felt so much pride in their princess. even king cold was feeling so much pride in the girl who was his princess. while the cullens was shocked on what they were seeing. they were shocked to see their bella after so long. And after finding out what had happened to her while she was dating Edward and how he left her. bella was ready to beat the leaving crap out of these witch's. while everyone cheered her on from the ground knowing that she was there to save the day. The cullens was shocked they never ever knew how big bella's family really was. But now they knew how large and well not human as well. but they never ever knew she was not human when she was around them. but they saw everything that has happened to her. and how long she had lived as well. she was much older than they are it was shocking when they saw everything.

" **YOU THINK THE WAY YOUR GOING YOU THINK YOUR GOING TO GET AWAY WITH IT. LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"** yelled bella

bella pushed all her power into her hands she was not going to lose to these low life trash. now she talking like the warrior she was going be as the winx cheered her on from the bottom with her friends and family. Even though bella didn't even know that the cullens was there. Since she never got the chance to get the message that was sent to her since it was to late to even give it to her since they all had to gather to come to help out with their new friends and family with the battle. Even her children and grand children as was time for her to beat some fake ass bitchs ass. that was for sure. Even though the cullens had to get used to the way hikaru and karou acted. They where told it was a way to freak people out. Or a way to amuse themselves. They were bella's blood adopted sons children. They were half fox and half bat demon. but this was bella when it came down to things like this. even though the cullens was seeing this for the first time in person. Even though they saw her memories. It was much more different seeing her in action in person than in the memories that the saw. But they didn't want to see the horrible things that happened to her in person. One thing they would never ever wish to see. bella was going to show them who they are screwing around with. A lot of their monsters are basically destroyed from the others. since she had battled these monsters before since they were naraku creation. now it was her turn to do her job and finish the job.

* * *

 _meanwhile with everyone else_

Sky and riven was back to back fighting all the monsters as they came at them, while they had two others on the one side, someone else they didn't know just yet. but they are powerful. They looked like two sets of twins with a auburn hair males who looked like tricksters. plus they had a few others they didn't even know who they are just yet. but they didn't want to double cross them because they looked like they could be evil if that happened. while riven was soooo turned on seeing bella like this. it was something all the men around them who was not friends or family of bella's. just all the men in magix wanted her for their own. Even the male teachers wanted her. it was hard to resist her she was just so hot and sexy. Along with a rare breed when it came down to females. he didn't know he was around people who was able to sense this sort of thing. He felt dark looks burning wholes into him. He had a feeling that all of the others senses what he had been feeling. He needed to stop thinking those things right now before he end up getting his ass kicked. He knew how protective all bella freidns and family was of her. he cleared his mind only to finally see sky fighting with him. He was just happy to know that he was alive as well. they were starting to get worried about him. But they all knew he was with bella so they knew he was going to be ok. but it still nice to worry about the ones they cared most about. bella had taught him a lot about respecting others. and he had to say he was happy that she was teach him something his own father didn't care to teach him about. but then again his father was never around. He comes and goes for his job. Since he is a high ranking government worker on his home world.

"Hey you made it bro. i was getting worried." said Riven

"I wouldn't of never made it here without bella's help. she saved my life. she is so awesome." Chirped Sky

Hikaru and Karou along with nappa and genyu snickered they were listing into their conversation that the two were having. shippo and shyori was next to them as well. they knew the blond one was bella's soul mate. they missed out on kicking his ass fest. They always do enjoy a good old fashion ass kicking fest. But this time they were on duty for searching for draco and tamaki.. riven arched a brow at them. he knew they are listening into their conversation. there was something that he was not sure on. even though they were whispering they would still be able to hear them. that was just the ways of the beings that was apart of bella's friends and family. riven forgotten that part when it came down to bella since she was a different kind of fairy. she was not even human. But he needed to remember since they all was going to be around more often. Since they all thought of this as another home to them. since it was were bella was going to be spending a lot of time at. So they are going to be getting used to the whole realm they just figured out about when bella was sent here to learn about her fairy powers. And most of all her birth right and her birth family. But it seemed that her friends and family was going to be helping out with stuff like introducing new things to the magix realm..

"she is way way powerful." said Riven

"And when this is all over I'm going to take her out on a real date. i shall make her feel like the princess and goddess she is." said Sky

Riven noticed that the ones who was fighting next to them was still listing in. they seemed to be loads of help but it seemed they were something to bella they just didn't know what yet. even the one with some of them seem so young. but was not going to announced that he was sadly obsessed with bella. He knew that would be the death of him if anyone found out about what he felt about bella. Even sky would be in that line to kill him and bring him back to life and do it all over again.. well any male who was obsessed with her would be dead over and over again if they were found out on the obsession. he had a feeling that sky would not go for that as well. this was bella and she had a lot of people who are possessive over her. and protective over her as well. this was something he was going to learn the hard way as well when it came down to how he felt about bella. But for now he needed to stop thinking like that before he was going to be in that pile of dead bodies. Because he knew these guys was able to sense what he might be feelings. Sky arched a brow and wondered what in the world was his friend thinking about. he sighed and knew he had to get back to the fight since they needed to finish this part with everyone else. While bella got the hard part. Well the hard part to them. this was just easy work for her when it came down to the battle that they were in. most of all with everyone who is connected to her it was just childs play and easy fighting for them. even the fight happy people was having fun even though it was easy as hell to defeat what they were in battle with. But they would take any fight that they could get. Since they love fighting. Even though the ones nappa and kakarot wanted to take a few things home as pets.

"Well with this kind of power you better treat her right. oh and these people as well they would end up killing you." said Riven

"Yes my mama is something isn't she!" chirped shippo

"Yeah grandma kicks major ass!" chirped hikaru and Karou

Riven was out of the loop right now he was going to see what the twins meant by grandma. she was one sexy grandmother for that matter. then he forgot that she has lived through time and she was older than all of them. but that didn't change that she was special. that she was one sexy bitch as well. basically any mans dream woman when it came down with her being bella. Any man would love to have her as their own. Even though he was getting dark looks from a man with bright red hair. he had a feeling that he was her ex husband. He was shocked to know she remained friends with him. But he understood why she did what she did. He didn't seem like a bad guy when he talked to him. She just got lost in the power when he came lord deaths weapon. But the guy must knew he was overly obsessed when it came down to bella. Since he told him when they first met to watch out when it came down to his obsession. he was going to be told sooner or later with these people since they would be around a long time. and that was for the matter of fact that she was not going to die any time soon. but then again they all are blessed she came into their lives.

* * *

 _meanwhile five hour later_

Everyone felt a huge burst of pure power as the monsters turned to pink ash, the sun came out but no one seen where bella had gone off to. until a bright light came out no where that was when they saw bella fly down carrying the witch's and tossed them to the ground. she stood there kinda beat up as if she gave them a real good ass kicking. But that was what bella does best. they saw the witchs are basically all beat up. with some miasama seeping out of them. they knew there was some other poison in them as well. this was something that she does to people like this. they might have to ask her to give them the cure for the poisons. But they knew she would give it to them when she thought they suffered enough. In which they had to think it was the best idea and best way to think when it came down to bella with her punishments. Bella sighed she had to say she missed fighting like that. that was something she would never ever give up. She was kinda like all of the fight happy people. But she not ashamed to even say that she enjoyed it. Sure she was tough when it came down to punishments for those who had done wrong. But in the end she cures them and hope that they would never ever do it again. but she knew that they never learn when it came down to bitchs like these. They never ever lean their lesson. But if they come back and start up more fights she would be there to kick their asses like always. Along with her friends and family will be right behind her.

 **"MAMA!"**

 **"GRANDMA!"**

all her children that was there and not on the search party team and they just jumped and knocked poor bella over to the ground. while everyone watched smiling at how much her children and grandchildren loved her. king cold along with kenpachi came over and helped her up and pulled her away from the hyper pups off their mother and grandmother. While kenpachi tossed his soul mate and wife over his shoulder. As well slapped her ass. Haruhi only squeaked she loved it when he does stuff like that. but she was just so happy to see her mother. Its been a while since she saw her mother. it has been a while for any of them to see their mother. while vegeta came over and placed a hand on her face. he was a proud father right now while they all knew she was still worried about tamaki and draco since they have not been found yet. But they would never ever stop searching for them. they never ever give up on their own.. he saw all of her blood adopted mothers and fathers proud of her. but he wanted to make sure how proud he was of her. even her soul and venom bonded fathers and mothers was proud of her. he did give the cullens hell when he first saw them. aro told him that they didn't know what was going on. or what Edward had done to her. so he forgave them when he was told that. then he relayed it to everyone else so they didn't goa nd shock fire up their asses. They loved bella as their own family. carlaise and esme loved her as their own child. While the others loved her as their sister. So he and everyone else accepted them into their family.

"You done well princess we are all proud of you. And you did what you were told for once." said Vegeta

Bella was in a group hug from all her friends and family and her children and her grandchildren as well. she smiled when she spotted the cullens. She dashed to them and hugged them to her. she missed them so much and was so happy to have them back into her life. She told them she forgave them. she even offered the gift she gave all other vampires she was family with. The females are able to have children. But they are able to be in the sunlight without looking like a disco ball in a night club. And as well able to eat human food. But they would still have to feed on blood. sky was waiting to have his turn in all of this. he finally had some of them stop glaring at him so that meant he was finally forgiven. he stood there looking into her pink and red eyes that is like gems the rarest of rare of gems that is. as she yanked him down and kissed him deeply. everyone cheered or clapped when it came down to what was happening. while her children and grandchildren turned away so they didn't watch their mother and grandmother make out with her soul mate. spirit and thoth knew they had to accept it even though she was sky soul mate.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

Everyone was enjoying the party for the end of the battle. Griffin and voldemort was having a debate like old times since Minerva was still out there in hiding with all of the other albus followers that was still alive. They just hopped they were not trying ot plot out starting another war. But they had a feeling that was what they were doing. he and griffin was booking up. bella was just sitting enjoying quiet away from everyone else. She caught up with the cullens. She snapped out of her thoughts when sky seek'd her out. she had to think on a lot of things mostly sky. she was going to give sky a gift before they had to go back home to their worlds. and realms in all. but it seemed that everyone was having their fun and joined together. Bella had to say it was a lovely sight to see when it came down to how everyone joined together. Sky smiled when he saw his bella. He has been searching for her all over the place. Everyone just told him to here. so that is what he done. And now here he was looking at his bella. He was going to miss her. he just wished he was able to go home with her. but his father told him he needed to come home since they are going on a family trip. He just hoped the bitch was not going to be coming with them. since they had to invite her and her family with them each time. And he hated it each time he had to deal with her. he just wanted to have a normal vaction with out her annoying whorish ass trying to molest him and get back with him since he broke it off with her to have bella. Since she was the one he wanted.

"Hey there you are. i was looking all over for you." said Sky

bella look up from her book one of many she took from her home world to read, she wondered how long he was looking for her. he seemed to have been eye fucking her for a while. sometimes she wondered if he forgets that she was able to sense that he was watching her. but she was glad to be alone with him she had something to give him as well. she was hoping that he would accept that when it came down to what she have wrapped. but then again this was from the bottle of her heart and that is something she hoped he would understand. and take to heart as well. but this was bella showing that she loved him in a way she knew how. She knew he tried to get away from his family trip. He said that he was not allowed to go with her to her home. Since his father wanted him to go with their family for their normal family trip each year. Even though it was not normal to him. He hated going and never ever wanted to go on anymore. But his mother always was good at making him feel guilty on not going with them. so he just basically sucked it up and goes. Even though it was the most miserable time he would ever have since he was going to be stuck going with the whore something he didn't want to deal with.

"I was enjoying the night air and read." said bella

"Are you ok?" asked Sky

Sky took a seat next to his bella. Oh how he was going to miss her when they have to part ways to go back home. there was something that was bugging her. he had a feeling it was about draco and tamaki. But he has faith that they would find him soon. he was just able to tell when it came down to him knowing when there was something bothering her, this was him showing how much he cared about her. he seen the gift and wondered who she was giving it to. maybe one of her friends he was hoping it was going to be him so he had something from her. he wondered what it was and wondered what was making her look so sad for. But he didn't even want to leave her side. he wanted to go home with her so bad. But it seemed that he had not choice but to go home. Bella sighed and knew what he was thinking about. but she could understand why his family would want him to go home. They wanted him to go and spend time with them on their family trip. So she was not going to judge them on that one. They seemed to love him. But sometimes she wondered if they pushed that whore on him. But if they ever crossed paths again. it was not going to be a good thing. She was going to make her pay for the shit she pulled. This time she was not going to be nice about it. She was going to go all out. She was not going to walk away with out some things brokn on her. and maybe hef face messed up. As well some miasma and posion into her. oh how she would love to do that right now. She deserved everything that was coming to her.

"Well I'm thinking about how summer was going to be like. I'll be working in find rogue followers to dumbledor. As well try to help find my two missing sons. believe me i haven't had nothing normal for a long time. but i will be going back home for the summer and i will miss you." said bella

Sky smiled he knew that she was going to be busy. But he knew that she would find them sooner or later. Well not the rouge followers. But her two sons who been missing. bella knew that was something he knew there was going to be a very long and depressing summer. but he knew that he would be back with her sooner or later. but then again he would love to go back home with his bella. but he knew his parents wanted him home to go on their little gay trips. and he had to suffer through said trip. but he was happy that she would miss her. and he was going to miss her out of everyone else and he just found her to. and he had a feeling that he was going to be stuck with the bitch. But he hoped tamaki and draco would be found soon. He wanted to meet them so bad. But for now he was going to enjoy what time he had left with her. he was going to miss or so much. He just wished he was able to bring her with him. That is what he wanted. But he had to think on that one since she would probably end up beating the crap out of diaspro. Even though he would love to have her to do that to her. but his parents would hate her for even doing that since they think she is such a perfect little angel who don't do nothing wrong. But one day they are going to prove to them that she was this evil little whore who fucks pretty much anything that had a penis. But nope not until they are able to see what she really is. They are going to think she was miss perfect. And the little angel who is prefect to be his wife. Like hell that was ever going to happen. Only woman who is going to be his wife was going to be his bella.

"I'm going to miss you a lot as well bella. please stay safe while doing the search." said Sky

Bella perked up and she grabbed the gift's and handed it to sky in hope he would care for it like she has. she knew they others were watching her from the bushed and was happy for her. She gave him inuyasha sword since it chose him, plus sesshomaru said it was ok. plus she had byakuya give her something to show that he was going to be a part of the kuchiki clan one of these days. as she took a deep breath and hoped he would like what she had given to him. as she waited to see if he was going to open it. When sky seen what she had given to him. He was touched and had a feeling these gifts mean a lot to her and her family. he has never been given such a wonderful gift that was like this before. It was the best gift he has ever gotten. He was always going to keep them by him. He was even going to take them with him on his trip so he was able to have her with him in spirit. His heart sunk knowing she was not there. But with these it would make things better. As if she was there with him. He looked up knowing she was waiting for him to tell her what he thought about her gifts she had given him. Bella smiled waiting for him to tell her what he thought. She just hoped he loved what she had basically given to him. She was able to sense and feel what he was feeling right now. But she wanted to hear what he felt. Even though she already knew what he felt by his emotions. But she did like hearing words when it came down things she wanted to hear.

"Thank you bella this is the best gift i have ever been given." said Sky

bella smiled brightly when he said he loved what she had given to him. as the two of them enjoyed the last night they had together until they see each other again the fallowing school year. he would miss her so much he would skip his world to spend time with her. as the stars shined over to the who were meant to be while the both of then was being watched from the bushs. but then again she was going to miss him while they are apart from each other. but then again that was apart of the bond that soul mates share with each other. while the ones who watched them only smiled at the happy feeling they see bella in. they let her have her last night together with her soul mate since they are all going home in the morning. Bella smiled as she and sky watched everyone from where they were sitting. They even talking about what was on their minds. Trying to forget that they have to part ways in the morning. They were trying to make the best of what time they had left with each other. Even though sky really didn't want to go home since his vaction was not going to be fun. But bellas was not much better. He just hopes she would find her two sons this time. That is what he hoped for the most right now.

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

_chapter 6_

* * *

bella made it through the portal while Szayel and yumichika was taking her things along with draco and tamaki things to her room. it seemed she had the permission from her grandmother to bring them here with her. she knew thoth was here before hand he was enjoying the perks of the new library he was able to play around in. they just found draco and tamaki about a weeks ago. they knew that they were not still in good shape. but they were not able to be away from bella or thoth as his parents. Well draco thought of thoth as his dad. but she was hoping that they would be accepted. while her other kids are out there doing their thing that they normally do. bella smiled when she saw her friends who she thought was her sisters. She knew they would have a shock when they see tamaki and draco. But she hoped they would accept the two of them as their own family. she worried about them when it came down to others they haven't met just yet. So this was going to be tough one. She just hope they would not make any comments or try anything that would set them off. She didn't want to have to have them restrained again.

"Hello all this is draco and tamaki. their the one's that was missing. they will be staying in the dorm with us until they are able to handle to stay on their own. It only has been a week since they have been found. But others will be around to help them while I am in clas so you all will know. Come to them slowly until they are used to being around you," explained bella

Stella went over to draco and tamaki first. they only shoved their faces into her hair. they saw them was shacking in fear. they were only released before she came here. they were close to their other siblings as well other family and friends,. szayel the mate and husband to renge her one daughter has a job in the hospital wing of the the school. along with Carlisle since he wanted to have a job here as well. The boys stopped in front of bella who cringed from remembering what her father and uncle and the others had found. Bella sighed and hoped she would get a straight answer from him. And not some bullshit lie since she saw the paper herself. But she also hoped that tamaki and draco would not react badly. she knew that they are finally used to the girls since they knew that they would not harm them. but they just met sky and the other guys. So this was going to be tricky since they need to understand to not move quick until they are used to them and not deem a threat to them. since it was not going to be a good thing because it was going to be a freak out. When that happens she and someone else has to restrain them. and they all hated doing that because it breaks all of their hearts to even have to do that to them..

"Hey sky how was your summer, this is draco and tamaki they are my sons who we just found. Go to them slowly until they used to you all please," said bella

Sky let the spell take over him. He felt sick on what he and the others seen. How could someone do something sick like that. he knew that they will be well take Care of. szayel and carlisle came over to take them away to settle in as well give them their medication as well. most of all to give bella a little break. Everyone watched them walk off. They would make sure they would be loved. And make sure that they are going to make sure they feel like they are family to them all. They watched with sad eyes knowing they are trying their best in trying to be strong. Sky sighed he was going to help them out as best as he was able to do so. Even the other guys wanted to help as well. no one should have to go through what they had to go through. Sky sighed as they all made their way over to a area so they would be able to relax a bit. While bella leaned her head on his shoulder. He knew she was overly tiered when it came down to what she had been going through. But now she as much more help.

"It would have been loads better if i had seen you. and your more of a goddess than i remembered." purred Sky

bella only smiled he was still smooth. As well still know how to get her going when it came down to how he talked to her. she missed him dearly when they were apart from one another. Even though she was busy. It still didn't stop her from missing him. she was going to be pissed at him if he had done what he had done and what was said in the paper that he had done. then she was going to kick his ass herself this time. she just hoped he would tell her the truth on what and why he was in the papers with that whore. She wanted to know why he would even be next to her in the first place since he told her he never ever wanted to do nothing with her. and most of all that he hated her with everything he had. From what she saw along with everyone else. They saw him all cozy with that filthy bitch. How could he even want to be near her. even after he claimed to care for her. that what hurt the most. Even though this was not the only time he had lied to her. so she wanted to see if he had the balls to lie to her again. if he does she was going to be the one to kick his ass this time. then hand him over to the others to kick his ass to teach him a lesion in lying to her.

"Hey are you ok bella. is everything ok?" asked Sky

"You know i wasn't going to say anything. but me and the others had found something in the papers about you and the whore that we all wish to kill or either throw her into the gates of hell. I would like the truth why you were seen with her like that." said bella

Sky only sighed he had a feeling that they would of seen that in the papers. So sure he was going to tell her the truth. hell he was pissed off when he saw it. He burned the new paper after reading it. Then brought a few more and whipped his ass with it after taking a nasty shit. That all it was good for. Burning and whipping your ass with. Even though her face looked like shit. Even though she thought she was the hottest woman alive and think all men wanted her. but he had to say she was never hot and never wanted her. sure they were friends growing up. But he hated her even then. He didn't even like the fact his parents hooked them up. But bella deserved the truth. and he was going to give her the truth. most of all he was going to send some letters to the others to let them know what was what. He didn't need to have them hating him again after finally gaining their trust back. So he was going to do the correct thing. He was going to tell his bella the truth about what she and the others saw. And send a letter that was going to tell the truth on what the others had seen. They deserved the truth since he didn't need to go back on their bad side again. since he had to work getting off the bad side the last time. he finally had their trust and didn't need to lose that trust again. so he was going to make sure he keeps that trust going.

"Our family take trips on the same island, but there was no relations with her i barely enjoyed kissing her when we were together. diaspro don't have many freinds and we all know why that is. then again she has a haven't of sending people screaming. her voice is like nails on a chalk board or being anally raped in the ear." said Sky

bella only laughed at what he had just said. it was a good one. and she would have to write that one down. then again it was all true from what he had said. probably had the planet was wanting to kill her or had some kind of sickness from doing her. she was happy that was not true. she was able to tell when he was lying to her so this was a good thing that he was speaking the truth to her. that is all that mattered that he spoke the truth to her. while sky saw the relief all over her face. this was something that he loved seeing. he missed her so much that it hurt, and how many nights he had to take himself by hand to relieve himself. He just was so happy to be back with her. that is all that mattered. Well that and tamaki and draco are here and safe and sound with their mother. He would love to get to know them since none of them was able to have had that chance. But they were told to take it in steps since you don't want to overload them. he knew that the girls was thinking the same thing. They all are going to make them feel welcomed and loved. They are family to them all. Well they are going to be his step children of he had his way in making his bella his wife. He hoped he would be a good father to them if he and bella did get married.

"Well not as if it matters to me or anything. not as if i have any claim over you or anything." mumbled bella

Sky looked at her and seen sadness in her gem like eyes. he wondered why she was so sad. then he remembered that poor kid and his grandmother. Added with draco in which made things way worst. how could someone do something so terrible to their own flesh and blood. he knew of draco story and it was one and the same. He just didn't know how he ended up with tamaki. Then he remembered. Minerva one of the loyal follows to dumbledor kidnapped him. She handed him over to tamaki grandmother since they seemed to have been friends. he was sure that his grandmother the banished goddess. and that was for sure that she was tossed into hell. and he knew for sure that bella had done that to make her live in hell and made her suffer when it came down to what she had done to her sons. Sky sighed and hoped she forgave him for even seeing what she saw in the news. He would send letters out later to the others to explain what happened. He kinda was tempted to let them go and kill her. but he knew it was not the best thing in the world. As well it was not the correct timing yet when it came down to that. but if she keeps pushing like she was it was not going to take long. And her life would be no more. Even though he would take the offer to send her to hell for a month or two. He knew the lord of the underworld would love to kill her. but he was going to be waiting for her to come to his realm so he was able to make her suffer for all of eternity.

"Well i hope we are more than friends." said Sky

bella eyes went wide but she was not able to say anything back but she did blush brightly. she knew only three people who could make her feel that way. she heard something crash land somewhere near here. she flahed out of there quickly to where the crash landing was only to see a female passed out with a pixi with her. while she put the little pixi in her pocket so it would be safe and sound until she was able to get the girl back to the school. as put the female over her shoulder turn on het heal and back to the school in a flash to get her checked out. That crash was not one that should be over looked. It seemed she must of tried her best to get to somewhere that was safe. Bella siged and wondered what and where she had been. The feeling was familiar and the scents on her as well. but she was not in good shape right now. So Carlisle was going to have someone to come in to get checked out. Szyel as well since he took the job with Carlisle. They were board and wanted to be somewhere else to work their medical training. Even though it would work well around here since their methods are kinda needed to be upgraded a bit. But she wanted to know what in the world was going on and what happened to her to make her come here and crash. She guessed they would find out sooner or later when she woke up.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

Layla opened her eyes and looked around her she noticed she was somewhere she didn't even know where she was. she remembered before she passed out to see a pink and red eyes. Those eyes where warm and kind. As if she was able to trust whoever it was that came to save her from her crash. she got up and went to the window to see her baby pixi flying around while she was asleep. Something she seemed to do best. She just wished that she would not do stuff like that. the little pixi was going to be the death of her when it came down to how she handled herself. But then again she was still a baby in pixi standards. she rushed out of the room down some of the halls seeing if she was able to find her little pixi. She just hoped she was able to get to her and make sure she was ok. she only ran into a tall male with long pink hair with a male with blong hair along with golden eyes, well they both had golden eyes. But that was not the case. The elder lady who was with them wondered if the girl was ok.. But what caught her eyes was a blond hair and a silver hair male maybe younger than herself shaking in the both male's arms as they whispered to them. they looked wounded and scared as if something had happened to them to make them the way there were right now. She wondered what it was. Because it made her heartache from seeing how afraid and wounded they looked.,

"Well hello layla how are you doing today. my mother in law saved you from your crash landing." chirped szayel

szayel knew his appeal on ladies and sometimes men. but he sent a kind smile to the girl to show her it was ok to speak. Even charlisle had the same appeal. But that was from being a vampire. They have something that draws others in. layla sensed nothing but calm and happiness from both of them.. but she seen the blond and silver headed boy's seen better days. but it was something that was none of her business. but she had to say the older males are rather hot, even the blond and silver hair ones was hot as well. but she knew not to go near them they are taken. well that what she thought that is. She didn't even know one of them was a vampire just yet. Even though she would like to know where she was as well. but for now she was kinda wondering what happened to the blond and silver haired boys. It seemed that she did something to freak them out. And with her being curious she had to ask what happened. And wondered if they were ok. while the elder woman left after she saw that she was ok. even though she didn't even know who she was. Szayel and carslisle ran their hands through tamaki and dracos hair to keep them calm. But it seemed to not be working. But the girl didn't know any better so they were not going to yell at her for freaking them out. Rose and esme came over and held them to them. so szayel and Carlisle was able to do what they do best.

"Thanks. Are they ok over there." asked Layla

Tamaki and draco flinched and whimpered from what she had asked. Rose and esme purred to try to sooth tamaki and draco down. esme worried for her poor poor babies. Her little grandkids. Rose worried about her nephews. They all grown close to their new family. but came overly protective over tamaki and draco when they have been found. They all are protective over the two of them. it seemed they enjoyed the purring. Carlsiel and szayel sighed the girl didn't know what happened. But it didn't help with what was going on. but when they saw them snuggle into rose and esme it meant a good sign. Layna had a feeling she should of never ever asked what she had asked. She felt for them. szayel was gonna explain on what happened. But not all of it since they didn't know who this girl was. It was their protective nature when it came down to their family. szayel sighed and knew that he had to make sure that she was not going to trigger them. they hated to restrain them it broke all of their hearts when they have to do that. Carlisle was doing a check up on them while he was going to be the one who was talking. They have to wait until they are knocked out to check their stitchs in their anal and a few other areas.

"Thats good but the young ones has some healing that is needed to be done. but it is their own story to tell. was there something you were searching for?" asked szayel

Layla cursed when she finally remembered what she was doing until she ran into them. she rushed out of the halls knocking tamaki and draco to the ground. She didn't even realize that they were still not mentally well yet. while rose and esme had to restrain tamaki and draco to make sure they didn't hurt themselves like the last time it had happened like this. Szayel and Carlisle magically forced the calming potion down their throats. As well something that would put them asleep so they could have the full checkup on them. and maybe sure the infections and other stuff was gone. And most of all check the stitchs. When they stitched up after the surgery to remove the objects out of their anal walls. It was badly infected. So they needed to make sure they have it all handled. But the only way they are able to check them in those areas was when they are basically knocked out. Rose and esme rocked them back and forth while purring to them it seemed to help until the potions kicked in. running their fingers through their hair was a huge help as well. they just have to make sure they don't hit the stitchs on their heads. Layna ran into the class room but was caught with her little pixi from the girl who she remembered now that saved her.

* * *

 _meanwhile two hour later_

bella was in a lot of shock from what she was hearing. she just couldn't believe what she was hearing. she sensed no lies from her when she told them her story. she knew this was not going to be a easy mission if it was naraku and Edward. they thought they was dead. but how was they able to get the pixi's. she knew she would have to contact hades to let him know that he was going to have to open the portal to let them through. She knew they are trying to get to her. even though she was not happy about going against them once more. She has no choice in the matter when it came down to this. she was the only one who was able to get to them. and most of all to defeat them. she needed to make sure they all knew what they are about to get into. And what the underworld is like. Her blood adopted father lord hades was going to worry like there is no tomorrow when it came down to her. he hated when stuff like this happened to her. but what in the world were they doing with pixi's. hell Edward he wouldn't drink their blood. Well that is what she thought that is. but she knew what and why they are trying to do. they knew that they are trying to get to her. because they knew that she would do just about anything to save creatures that didn't deserve what they were probably going to do to them. and as well she was the only one who was able to get them all inside of the underworld.

"If we are going to do this you must fallow my orders. one of my blood adopted fathers is the ruler of the underworld. He owes me a favor since I saved his girlfriend who happened to be one of my blood adopted mothers. But he probably sent you to me to get the help you needed. if it is naraku and Edward we have a lot to handle. they are very tricky and dangerous. other than being super obssessed with me." Explained bella

Layla had stars in her eyes this was her hero the person she wished to be like. the person heard stories about and read about in every history book. she hoped that the two of them would be best freinds. the Shikon Miko is there before them, bella would have to bring her one sword with her. since she would have to use it while she was down there. Her sword spirits was on a mission for her. so they are not going to be able to help her out on this one. But it seemed she had another fangirl though. She was not happy about having another fangirl. But she would help her to get her little pixi back. Well if they are still alive that is. since she knew how the two of them worked. So they would be like super lucky to get the pixi's back alive. Bella sighed trying to calm her nerves down from what she was going to have to do for everyone. She knew how they thoughts and they would only work with her. since they are trying to get to her. they must have been plotting this out for a good while. faragonda sighed she didn't like the fact that her grandbaby has to go down to the underworld to face those two men who made her life a living hell. But there was not much choice they have right now. Since they would only speak to her. while the others would get the pixi's free. Well if they were still alive when they find them.

"Now only isabella who is the leader of this mission. along layla, stella will be going. now go and prepare." ordered Faragonda

Everyone left to gather what was needed and the ones who was going to be staying behind. Rose and esme said they would watch over tamaki and draco for her while she was going on this mission. They wanted to cry for her since she was going to have to deal with people who made her suffer. And most of all one they use to call brother and son. But they only knew they would only speak to her and her alone. And only will work with her and her alone. While the others who was going to be staying here. they offered to help as well. bella sighed and left to go and call hades. Since he was going to be the one to open the portal to let them in. she also knew he was not going to be happy when he found out what was going on. but what can she do when it came down to what was going on. she knew one thing. This was not going to be easy for her. but she will do her best to get those pixi's back. Well if they are alive that is. she just hoped of their new friend sake that they are alive. She would hate to know that two evil fuckers from her past would kill something so cute. That would make her feel bad and hate them more. Even though she didn't know if she would be able to hate them anymore than she already does. but she knew they are waiting for her to come and save them. jasper followed her to help her out. He felt her projecting. So he was going to try and help her through it.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was outside saying their goodbyes. bella already talked to hades to be ready for them to arrive. and the ones who was staying behind in his palace to wait for them to come back. She was happy that jasper came and helped her when it came down to him feeling her projecting. But for now she was going to say her goodbyes to her little tamaki and draco. They seemed to not be taking it all that well about her going to the underworld fighting people who made her life hell. But she knew they would be well taken care of while she was gone. Their siblings would be coming and going since they have to go and do what they had to do. bella ran her fingers through their soft hair while making sure they knew that she would be coming back to them alive. Everyone knew this was hard for them. but there was not much they are able to do right now on this. they would be here to help them the best they could. But they would be extremely hurt and even worst if they lost their mother from this mission. But they knew that bella would come back alive. Maybe a little hurt. But that was only to be expected when it came down to who and what she was going to be facing when she gets to the underworld.

"my litte ones please be good for everyone while I am gone.. i promised i will be back." said bella

Tamaki and draco nuzzled their head's into her hair and cried silently. while szayel and carlisle sighed. They knew they were worried about losing their mother. But they understood that since they was worried as well to send their bella there with nuraku and Edward was lerking about. this was breaking their hearts. while rose and esme went over and tried to take them off of bella. tamaki and draco knew that it was rose and esme. But they were having such a hard time to even let their mother go to do something like this. they just cant lose her. not right now that is. sure they knew they would be taken care of. But they cant lose their mother. Bella sighed and ran her fingers through their hair. as she kissed them on the forehead as well whispered that she loved them. rose and esme whispered to her to let her know that they would be with them all the time. or one of the others if they have to go and do something. Bella thanked them with all of her heart. This was breaking her heart to even leave them like this with their current state they were in. but she had no choice in the matter. But they knew their mother was someone who was going to be a protector and a fighter. It was something she was known for. But they didn't have to like it. None of their siblings like it. But they just dealt with it.

"The red fountain boys will be going with you." said Saladin

Musa and techa and flora groaned. they didn't get to go but they boys do this all the time and was able to their pride. but then again maybe they could help tamaki and draco so they was used to them as well. as the boys waited for their orders. but they knew they the two of them has all of the help and comfort while their mother was gone. So they knew bella was going to be ok for the time being. But they knew that was not what has been bothering her. none of them likeing what she has to do. but they basically has no choice in the matter when it came down to the fact she has to go against the evil bastards who made her life a living hell. They were told that they would only work with her. only because they are basically obsessed with her. so they kidnapped something they knew that she would be coming to them so she was able to save them. it just completely pissed them all off that this had to happen to bella. but they would try their best to make sure that she would be ok. and that she would come back to them all. Well maybe a bit injured but they knew she would be coming back to them alive. That is all that they were hoping for. They all cant think of life if they lost bella.

"Why would we need high school boys if we have the best of the realms with us." said Layla

Bella huffed and rolled her eyes that was funny she was snarky and she liked her. they would get along just fine. while tamaki and draco relaxed into esme and roses arms.. bella smiled and kissed her son's on the forehead and walked over to the one who she was jacking the bike off of. since she knew how to ride them and she knew how to fix them now from the one she capsulized and took back home with her. plus her mother and some of the others know who to fix them and ride them as well. she did enjoy making them look like a fool. Well the one who she deemed her bitch. She did also enjoy killing his male pride. So she was going to be enjoying this grealty. Riven arched a brow and wondered what in the world bella was doing. She didn't know how to ride something like this. well that is what he thought. While everyone watched knowing what bella was going to do. some of them was smirking. They knew their bella well. and she loved to kill people she thought her bitch. And that is what she was doing right now when it came down to the one known as riven. That was what they were told when they finally came over. the cullens also enjoyed to join in killing rivens male pride when it came down to him being a total jerk. Rose was one of them that enjoyed it. Alice made him her ken doll to kill his male pride. She basically found out he was one ugly woman when he was dressed up as one.

"Get off the bike bitch boy." ordered bella

Riven gawked she just didn't order him like that. then again she was stronger and powerful than he was so he obeyed and yes he was really turned on by that fact she had ordered him like that. but he knew he had to think of something that was going to rid him of the boner that he was sporting and that would be known. As bella mounted the bike with layla behind her. as she took off in full speed something she loved to do was speed. they all had to agree she was faster than them. as they all landed next ther her and went to prepare to leave she gave them the spot to reach hades. Riven shived when he felt alice smirking at him. He knew what she was planning. And that is something he was not looking forward to again. it was killing his male pride slowly. He just didn't know why the hell they would just not leave his male pride alone. It was like they enjoyed to do stuff like this. and it was something that everyone thought it was the right thing for them to do to him. It was just something he just wished for them to stop. But it was never going to happen. Since there was more of them was doing it to him. But he basically took his fate since they would not stop what they are doing. Since they are getting their enjoyment out of making him suffer.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

They all landed to see a male in a pressed black suit. his blue eyes of the lord of the underworld with a red headed woman next to him who must be his wife.. he came over and kissed bella hand and bowed to her. while sky shot him a look. zelena smiled and hugged bella to let her know she was happy to see her blood adopted daughter. Hades arched a brow at sky. He knew that was his little hellcat's soul mate. But they were still not happy to know what he had done. But he did learn his lesson for what he pulled. So he was going to let it go. So is zelena.. but when they heard about what was going on with naraku and as well edward. it pissed them off to no ends to know they somehow escaped their prison in their realm. Bad enough about albus was brought back to life. They had a feeling that was going to happen. They knew their hellcat would defeat him again. bella sighed as she hugged her blood adopted mother and father they knew what she was feeling right now. Most of all it added to the stress with albus being brought back to life. She knew her son knew about it. But he was going to be ok. well that is what she hoped that is. since she knew that albus is obsessed with her son. Stella looked around and had to say she thought the underworld would have been more different. but she was wrong with what she thought. It was rather nice from where they are right now. But that would be different when it came down to the rest of the underworld that is. they just haven't seen the gates of hell just yet. Even though they knew it was going to be more than once they would see the underworld and as well the gates of hell.

"Welcome back my little hellcat. how is my little hellcubs? I hope they are doing well. me and your mother has been worried about them. we also was planning to come and see them soon. Welcome to our home friends. you are always welcome here. but only the ones who will be with our daughter will be going with her. while the rest of you will be in our palace until they are done.." said Hades

Bella only nodded to her group. While she smiled to the others to let them know they will be well taken care of while they were on their search. the others left with hades and zelena when he snapped his fingers and left in blue flames. well after he gave a warning that there might be others down here. he knew his wife and mate had been wanting to put on a dinner party and now they had some new friends to be able to have fun with and talk about things with. They knew that their daughter had her demonic swords with her. since her sword spirits was on a mission with a few other sword spirits. While her other two was taking her place while she was here. their just happy that she had her demonic weapons with her since they would be of use while she was doing what she needed to do. but the underworld and the gates of hell would know who she is. well since she is the lord of the underworld's blood adopted daughter. As well the high captain of the soul kings army. In which her blood adopted father hades is the soul king. She does her job well when it came down to her title of being high captain. Plus her power helps with her being the high captain.

"Make sure you don't use any fairy magic here since it will not work. As well it will drain your power until you return home. And please listen to everything i tell you. if it is naraku and Edward you will be tricked, they are both very violent. Well you all seen my memories so you know what they are able to do. come along this way." ordered bella

everyone nodded and followed her to where ever she was taking them. she was in her demonic form. stella was kinda creeped out by the place they were at. There was just a feeling about this place that puts you on edge. this was the underworld after all. and this naraku and edward is not someone she want to be face to face with. She knew all the horrid things that they had done to her sister. Well she thought of bella as her sister. She just hoped she thought of her the same way. Her father even thought of her as his daughter after she told him everything about her. she remembers seeing what he and Edward had done to her. never in all of their lifetimes they would of thought there was someone or beings out there would be so dark and evil. But they learn rather quick that there is evil beings out there that would make your skin craw with the evil you know they are able to do. when viewing bella's memories was horribale. But they knew she was there with them. that is all that matters. They knew Layla was still trying to process what she viewd. but it was something that needed to be done when they are about to be face to face with two of the evil sick freaks who had done the worst things that could be done to a living soul. But they knew they are not going to be facing them since they are not what they are after. They done this to get to bella. and that made them worried to no ends. But they knew she would come back to them everytime. For now they needed to keep their mind clear so naraku and Edward would not be able to get into their heads.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

_chapter 7_

* * *

They all followed bella to where she was leading them. they were still trying to make sure they did what they were told. they stopped at double doors with two statures. bella put her hand on the doors as she pulsed with power. they all watched with awe this was something they never ever seen before. When they all saw her glowing it was beautiful. They knew the gods gave her powers that would match to angels. Even though it was a demonic angel something called a tenchi. They saw the statues bowed down to her. they must of known that she was here for business. Sky was in awe at his bella. she was something that was rare. He knew she was going to be his. He shook his head he needed to make sure he kept his mind clear. He had to do what he was told to do. since it was something he has never ever encountered before. Well none of them has ever encountered before. But they knew they would be seeing more and more of this sort of thing. And most of all other missions like this. bella sighed and knew this was only the beginning. She was not happy to see the two evil assholes who made her life hell. But she knew it was not going to be the end today. Bad enough albus escaped and starting another war that they are going to have to fight. But for now she needed to save something that didn't deserve to be harmed by Edward and naraku. She just hoped for her new friend sake even though she was a fan girl. But she was a new friend to her and the others. she just hoped these pixi's are still alive and was not used to create some dark spell or have been eaten to gain some sort of powers that they think they could use to kill her. or make her life a living hell. Even though she knew that was coming. It was to be expected when they pulled this. so she basically prepared herself for whatever they had plotted out.

"I'm not sure how fairy magic works against naraku or Edward. so if it will come down to use your powers. I place a spell on you so you will be able to use your powers here. I have control over the underworld and the gates of hell since I am a high captain to the soul king. As well the blood adopted daughter to the soul king. But make sure you throw everything you have at them. only at my command i have to try to see how powerful they are now. Most of all remember to keep your minds clear. The would use whatever you are thinking or memories against you." ordered bella

Everyone nodded to her ordered. They knew they have to follow them so they would be able to get out of here alive. They knew how dangerous that the two evil beings are. So they will do whatever they were told. stella and Layla was happy that they are able to use their powers. They didn't want to have bella go in and do everything. Even though they hated the fact that she was even doing this. she didn't need to face the evil bastards who made her life hell. They all shook their heads to make sure that they keep their minds clear. Because Edward and naraku could be anywhere close by. they follow bella where they needed to go. they knew she was in her alpha female and captain mode. she had been down in the underworld more than once. well the last time was when she had to go there for emma her one daughter that she blood adopted to save her soul mate and bring him back to life. the other person she did it for was for regina and brought robin back to life. she was going to test them on how much power they gained since they last seen each other. she never wanted to face them again but she had no choice to do this. she just hoped that the pixi's are still alive. She just had a feeling that they might have been killed. Or used to make something or even create something. Or just be eaten to gain some form of powers that they could use to make them much more stronger. She just hoped that they are still alive when they get there. she knew their new friend would be crushed if her pixi friends would be found dead. So she prayed to everything that they would be still alive when they arrive to where their hide out is. she knew how to sense the evil sick freaks.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

bella along with sky and layla rushed to where running water was to save stella and bradon since they heard them scream. Bella knew they didn't meet up with Edward and naraku yet. Because she didn't feel immense pain where her cursed marking was. The cursed bite marks that Edward left on her would hurt. when they reached the cliff bella sighed. she knew what she needed to do. it seemed that she was the only one who was able to save them at this point in time. since she told everyone to save their power and strength for the fight that is going to come. she flew down to were she seen only stella was and saver her ass, when she landed she made sure stella was ok. whens he saw that she was not wounded just in shock from losing Brandon down the river. They would have to get him back after they were done getting the pixi's back. they made their way were bella went stiff and hissed from the pain her back as well her bite marks that Edward cursed when he biten her. well when he basically turned her into a half vampire she just never realized he cursed the bite marks until she was told by aro. All her cursed markings felt like they were bleeding. she felt them close from the pain that she was feeling. they were there and alive. She felt sick to even know this. she even felt fear knowing that they are waiting for her. but she needed to be strong for everyone. Since she was the only one who was able to do this. she closed her eyes and cleared her mind to be able to do this without being mind raped. She also made sure the shikon jewel was inside of her body. She didn't need that to be taken. Then they would all be fucked if that even happened.

"It is them they are here and waiting for me. I can feel their evil. Me and layla will go ahead of all of you. layla you will be coming and save the pixi's once i have them distracted." Ordered bella

Layla nodded as she flew up with bella and dropped her a little way's so she would watch what she does best. She was worried about her new friends. she was also her hero she always admired. And now she was seeing what she does best. sky and stella made their way over to where they were. bella took a deep breath knowing this was better to get it done and over with. she knew that the bastard's was able to sense that she was near. but that was naraku and edward for you. she felt the slimy way they felt always. and she knew they was here because of her cursed markings. they hide themselves well enough from hades to know they was here. she was not even happy about doing this. but she would do this for her friends and family. she just cant let them harm no one anymore. They would have to kill her before they could get to anyone else. They would have to try their hardest to kill her since they would not kill her easy. Even though they did try many of times. But failed in doing so. They would fail again. she knew that was for sure. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to make sure they didn't feel her fear. She needed to be clear minded and her emotions not there for them able to read them. she felt that they are watching her from their hiding places. She just hoped they would not have to see what they would do to her. bella's eyes shifted when she finally made it to their hiding place. Edward and naraku smirked when they set their eyes on her. bella wanted to barf from what she felt from them. but she has to make sure that she was not letting them feel or sense what she was feeling or even thinking.

"Look who it is why isn't the whore Miko. i missed you warming my bed at night and the color of your blood on my hands after I made you suffer like you deserved. and how you screamed when my cock to cause you pain." said Naraku

"look at you Isabella. You look like a whore. Well but then again you were a whore. That is all you ever were. Nothing but a whore who I could fuck. As well making you suffer like you deserved you worthless low life whore." Hissed edward

bella shivered from what they had basically said. She felt what they were feeling the lust they were pushing off of them. she wanted to barf and run away from this. but she was not going to let them win. She was not going to be weak. She was going to be strong and show them they are not going to affect her. even though that is what they are doing. But she was not going to show them what she was feeling. It was only nature for what she was feeling after what they had done to her. she knew she had to keep him busy so layla was able to get the pixi's. bella sighed mentally when she felt them alive. That is what she was worried about. since she knew how Edward and naraky thought. So it was something she was happy about when she felt them alive. Their lifeforce was a tad bit weak from the amount of time they have been in the underworld. bella felt sky and stella watching her from the rock they chose to hide behind when until they were needed. She also felt their worry for her. and the disgust when they set their eyes on Edward and naraku. She also felt their anger as well. it was only natural for what they were feeling. Bella was not going to show no fear to them no longer. she needed to keep them talking so layla was able to go and get the pixi free from their prison. she didn't know what the jack ass's wanted with them. but she was not going to let them be used by the evil fucker's who was out to get her still. plus the forced mating bond was burning as she purified it to make them hiss in pain. she smirked darkly to show him she was not playing.

"Piss off naraku and fuckward, you both are meant for one another with how much of a sick freak you both are.," hissed bella

"Oh no this time you will be mine. Along with the Shikon jewel so two in one since the jewel is your soul now little priestess whore" purred Naraku

 **"SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH! YOU HAVE NO SAY IN WHAT YOU WANT AND DON'T WANT! YOUR NOTHING BUT A FILTHY WHORE WHO DON'T DESERVE NOTHING IN THE WORLD! NOW LOOK AT YOU! YOUR MORE OF A LITTLE FREAK WHORE THAN THE LAST TIME I SEEN YOU! BUT THAT DON'T MATTER NOW! ME AND NARAKU IS GOING TO MAKE YOU OURS FOREVER! AND MAKE SURE YOU GET WHAT YOU DESERVE! PAIN AND SUFFER! THAT IS WHAT YOU DESERVE! AS WELL A WHORE THAT WILL BE FILL UNTIL IT LEAKS OUT OF YOU!"** roared edward

bella eyes shifted and saw layla give the signal that she did what she was told to do. she used a spell to make encased everyone in the green sphere again and gotten away from there far enough they wont be able to sense her. she heard them scream in anger and knew she was going to regret doing what she had just done. Because their anger affects the marking on her back and her bite marks. Her markings burned and stung from their anger at her. she was bleeding like a mother fucker. Bella groaned in pain from their anger at her. she knew that naraku and Edwards had this strange power over her from the forced mating they had done on her. she just wanted to sit down for a while so she was able to catch her breath. Oh she was going ot have to feed when they get back home. But for now she needed to get them all away from naraku and Edward. so she was going to try to get them as far away from where they were. She knew she was going to fall over from what she was feeling when she got everyone to safety. they didn't even know what she was feeling right now. Most of all the blood she was losing at this point in time. when she felt the pain leave her she knew that they would be a safe distance away from naraku and Edward. she knew when they finally land they would know what she was feeling. But for now she was going to try her best to get them all away from danger. That is the only thing she has on her mind right now is to save them and get them to safety.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

bella had to sit down for a while to calm her frantic nerves and he pain in her back and as well her bite marks, layla hugged bella to her in thanks from the help she had done for her. when she felt her filch and hiss in pain. She knew that her new friend was suffering from. She suffered for her to get the pixi's back. She thanks her with everything she had in her. she was her hero all her life. And now she was more of her hero as well. but for now she knew that they have to find out what they had to do to get Brandon back. Sky looked at his bella with worry. He knew that she done this for them. he had a feeling that this was far from over. but they would be there with her all of the way. Even though they didn't know what they would do to help since they never ever fought something like naraku and Edward. bella smiled to Layla to let her know that she would be ok. that she has been dealing with this sort of thing for far to long. Layna only bowed her head in shame for even bringing her into danger with the two who made her suffer or so long. But she knew if bella was angry or hated her for anything like this. she would of told her or felt it that is. since she would be projecting. She knew this is who bella is. she would do about anything for the ones she loved most in the world. That is something she admired about bella. the stories that was told about her. they don't do her any justice when you see her in person. She is a great person. And she was not ashamed to call her a friends. she was not going to leave her side ever. She wanted to fight beside her aways and hope she will let her fight next to her. since it would be a honor to fight next to her.

"I'm going there and bitch slap me a bitch and get my man back." growled Stella

Bella sighed she just wanted to go and relax a bit. But it seemed she had to go and rescue Brandon. Even though she knew who took Brandon. So she was the only one who would be able to help him. she must make stella understand what she needed to do. because she is once again the only one who was able to save one of them.. they all knew that bella was going to be the one who was able to take him out since she was a noble woman of the kuchiki clan and that is something that is power in the underworld. and her being the blood adopted daughter of the lord and lady of the underworld. they all knew she knew what she was doing. Stella blinked nearly forgetting on who was with them. it was something she needed to make sure that she was able to pay attention to her best friend. Well the person who she thought of as a sister. Bella stood up and knew it was time to move out. She wanted to get out of this place before naraku and Edward found them. sky rushed over to make sure she was ok. he knew she was bleeding from the amount of blood that was leaking out of her. it standed the area she was sitting. Even the area where he back was leaning again the stone wall. There was just loads of blood that was there. He hated to even think of what caused the blood. Oh how he hated those evil bastards. He wanted to kill them himself. But for now he needed to keep his temper in check. He was just ovely protective when it came down to the ones she loved most in the world. He had a feeling that Edward didn't even know he had children when he did those things to bella. he needed to make sure bella's children will be safe and not harmed.

"Stella leave this to me. i know who you are talking about." said bella

Stella smiled as they followed bella to where Brandon was being held at. They just have to say they were blessed to have someone like her around. they went into a palace type of place. first they picked up someone before they even made it inside. Well basically bella tossed him over her shoulder to make sure he was not going to run away again. she also had to explain to stella on what she was going to do. and what she was goin got say. So she didn't think of anything bad when it came down to how she was going to help Brandon to escape the one who took him. And how the royals think as well. it seemed whoever it was having a wedding. when they seen bella in demonic form.. as her pink scarf and her silver hair pieced to show who she was as well and what clan she was in. they all bowed to her it seemed they all had mad respect for her once your known as family of the lord of the underworld then you have mad respect,. Bella talked up with her arms crossed. And bella is the one who is the lord and lady of the underworlds blood adopted daughter. So they knew who she was. And as well for her other titles she was known for.

"Hello old friend. do you mind releasing my bitch and my man slave back to me at once,." Barked bella

"Oh dear he your friend. i didn't know that here have him back i am sorry your majesty. i never knew."

Bella only shrugged to what she said. She felt like crap and wanted to sleep. But for now she needed to do what she had to do. she knew how people reacted to her sometimes. And this was one of them. bella yanked brandon behind her after shoving her claws into his neck for punishment. She would have to explain what and why she did to him later. while sky was shocked at what he had just seen that his bella has basically just done. she knew what she was doing since she was trained in almost everything she ever needed to do. but thye all knew that she was the best of the best in what she does. but that was something they would never forget. They also are grateful that she and the others are basically on their side. and thought of them as family. because if they didn't have them. they would never ever would be able have done stuff like this on their own. So they are grateful for their new family. while brandon had a obsession with bella and was turned on by this, even when she shoved her claws in his neck and injected him with whatever it was. He knew it was not her poison. But he knew it was some sort of branding process that her kind was able to do. he didn't understand why he was wanting blood. Then it hit him. She only turned him into a half vampire with demonic powers to prove her point that he was some sort of a slave to her. but he could learn to live this way since she saved his ass. but he looked back and saw the bitch he was about to marry that rid of this boner. she waved her hand and another man appeared the queen eyes went wide. she was searching for her true love and soul mate and now he was there.

"Come on my bitch boy time for your punishment." ordered bella

Bella yanked on brandon by his chain that was connected to his collar. She wanted to get him away from the woman who was basically going at it with her soul mate for all to see. Plus she has to give him some blood since she basically changed him. While she explained what she done to help Brandon get away. He only nodded only to have everyone else want her to do that to them. so she did so they didn't feel left out. So when they get back she would give them all the full change so they would be able to be like her in that way. Because she knew that they would basically be family to her since that is what she was pretty much going to do. blood adopted them as sisters and brothers. While sky change would be a complete different one from theirs. She kenw that they would do well with what she was going to do with them. but she would do anything to make them happy so. Plus she already thought of them as her family. well sky is her soul mate so that was completely different. they met up with hades palace. While he and bella hugged each other for their goodbyes. He told her that he and zelena would come up and see their little hellpups soon. They even gave Brandon his first cup of blood so it would hold him over until they got home. Brandon thanked bella over and over again for what she had done for him. Even though he knew he just started something that the others wanted. But he already knew they already wanted to be like bella. so he didn't feel bad in what she did to him. He was just the first one of them that gotten the change. He knew he was going to be trained. But that didn't bother him none. Bella sighed and only waved it off and went to her book and started to read. She knew that she was going to be doing what she did to him to all her friends when they returned home. But she had a feeling that is what they have been wanting. They just didn't want to ask her since they might of thought that she would of said no. even though she already was going to do it when they were ready. Sky change was going to be different from theirs. Since he was her soul mate. While the others was going to be changed as her family. it would be a tad bit odd if she changed him as family. she sighed and knew this was going to be a fun night. She knew some of her family already had a training method for them when they got the change. Plus they have been having fun working at the schools in the area. As well doing other stuff that would benefit the area and businesses as well.

* * *

 _meanwhile two weeks later_

Sky was trying to get ahold of his bella for hours. When she wasn't answering her phone it started to make him worry like there was no tomorrow. He hoped she was ok since naraku and Edward was learking around. As well with her coming and going helping with the war that seemed to be starting over in the wizarding world. Well the wizarding world that merged with the none wizarding world. So there was a war going on back home for her. since she and her family was the royals of the whole world. So she comes and goes to go and fight. Then he was worried that something happened ot tamaki and draco if they have had some sort of step back in their treatments. He knew the infection was still there so something could of happened to them. While Hikaru and Karou along with the others watched him wondering what the hell gotten into him. It seemed he was being unedge about something. It couldn't be the change since they all went into the time chambers to train. Since bella invented one that was able to travel and take to other they got three days into the chamber so they are all basically trained up on their powers that was gifted to them when they were changed. And as well past the newborn stage as well. they just needed to get used to some of the other stuff that came along with the change as well. jasper arched a brow and wondered what in the world was going on with sky. His red eyes followed him. He and the other cullens changed their diet since they didn't have to feed off humans no more. They were just given capsule cases that was full of blood. And tasted like it was just out of the humans. Even though if they needed to feed off a human they were all shown where all the prisons around the realms. And the closest place to find a criminal to feed off of. Or if they really needed to feed from something they would find a animal close by. even though they preferred to feed off the normal diet they should of feed off of all along.

"Something isn't right here. bella has not answered her phone all night. and we had a phone date two hours ago." said Sky

Kyoya and mori walked in seeing sky the way looking like he was. They both smirkd and knew what was going on. they knew their mother was happy on finding her soul mate. And that is something that was making them all happy on as well. they both got to know their grandparents when they finally been found. Carlisle and esme came close to them are their siblings. Their other twin sisters came from the same father they come from loved them as well. misaki and izaya they both hated their father as much as they did. they all loved their family. but most of all their other siblings even though they are their half siblings. But they loved them just this same. But they all knew that sky was feeling the mating bond. Even though it was still figuring it out. But he was feeling it since he was getting close to figuring it out. They all had it when they found their soul mate. So he was going to be feeling the effects until he finished the mating bond. As well mark his soul mate. It just came more and more effective since he took the change. But the thing was they all have been on edge since Edward and naraku is lurking around. even though naraku didn't know which ones was his flesh and blood. He would just take who ever was the weakest of mind to get their mother back to where they all wanted her. even though Edward didn't even know he was a father. he would do what naraku would do. and they all know which ones they would take to get their mother there. They would take tamaki and draco since they are still healing. So they been making sure they would never be alone. They were worried that they would be taken with out them even knowing it. They just didn't want that to happen to them. they came so far since they have been found in such a short time. so they all been taking turns in watching them. and helping them out as best as they could while doing their own thing.

"Oh come on dude. she is out with some other male doing the good and plenty all night long." chirped Brandion

kyoya slapped him for what he basically just said about his mother. they all knew that the males wanted their mother. but what he had basically blurted out was not helping matters with what sky was feeling. Plus this was their grandma and mother they are talking about, they just know how possessive sky can be when it came down to bella. but it was normal for soul mates to be very possessive over their soul mate. It was only nature for them to be that way. they didn't need to think of their hot sexy ass grandma and mother doing the nasty with anyone for that matter. Bad enough some of them walked in on her when she was with spirit or with Lucius when he was alive. May his soul rest in peace. He finally passed over to the soul society and one of the ranking captains to the soul king. He just wanted to make sure his son was found. And safe with their mother and family. while jasper and Emmett smirked knowing what was going on. they knew the mating bond when it came down to their mates. So sky was just feeling it more since he was turned. But he was not sure what it was just yet. So it was another thing that was nature when it came down to others who didn't understand the soul mate bond and pull to their soul mates. But he would figure it out sooner or later. But they all have been on edge when it came down to Edward teaming up with naraku who also made their bella's life aliving hell. They just regretted not seeing or even noticing it sooner on what Edward was doing to bella. he somehow figured out how to block it from alice. In which made her feel guilty on what she was not able to see. While jasper felt terrible when it came down to not even noticing the emotions. Or even figured out that Edward made sure he was sending out fake emotions at the time. even rose and esme they should of noticed since they suffered under abusive men before. So they have been feeling guilty when they were told and saw the memories. But the didn't even notice when she was pregnant with Edwards first set of twins. She hit it well with something that she invented. But hid the fact from them since Edward didn't even know what she was at the time. even though he did that three times with her so he had like three sets of twins that he never ever knew about. basically they were born out of rape like the ones from inuyasha and naraku and james. They just hated the fact that they didn't even know. but they were told she forgave them. but it didn't help that they could of helped her through the pain she was feeling when she was suffering under Edward. even though the couldn't do much when she had to live through time again. but now they are able to do what they should of done so long ago. They would be there for bella and their new family. the female vampires has been blessed to have children again. and that made rose overjoyed when she was told she was finally able to have children. As many as she ever wanted. They would only age up to age 18 then they would stop aging forever. They would have the mind of an adult but they would forever look the age of 18. As well they were all happy to be able to have human food again and as well go out in the sunlight while not looking like a disco ball. And go back to their normal diet. But they still liked their animal blood from time to time.

"This isn't jealousy Brandon, i do not get jealous. I'm just worried that something had happened to her. or even if something happened to tamaki and draco. You know how bad off they are still." said Sky

"Yeah sure keep telling yourself that. even though we are all still being protective of tamaki and draco." said hikaru and karou

Sky bowed his head in shame he forgot that demons smell lies and plus he had forgotten that they are able to slip in your mind without you even knowing it, he knew they are being more and more protective over tamaki and draco since Edward and naraku was lurking about. and was able to leave the underworld if they so chose to get up and leave. Sky sighed he just needed to know if his bella is ok since naraku and edward is wounder around world of the living again. he looked over to jasper and emmett and knew what they are thinking when it came down to what he was thinking right now. he knew they understood him to a point. this was bella and she special to them all. And most of all tamaki and draco was special as well. they didn't need to be taken to be used to get to their mother. so they are trying ot make sure they keep the two of them safe. Sky just loved bella and wanted her to be his and only his. it was something that he wished to have. but he didn't know if he would have his wish's granted. He knew he was starting to figure out the pull to what he was feeling. He was hinted off by marcus. Then it hitted him what marcus was trying to hint him off. She was his soul mate. So it meant that she was really his and only his. In which it made him super happy now to know that she was his and only his. He just needed to make sure she was ok.

* * *

 _meanwhile the following night_

Sky was going to see what his bella was up to. She was his soul mate so she was going to make sure that she was going to be ok. he knew she was watching tamaki and draco. but that didn't mean nothing that she would not answer her phone for him. He was super worried with naraku and Edward still alive he felt more over protective over her. along with draco and tamaki. They would have been taken since they would of taken notice that they would be the to use to get to bella. since they are still healing and their minds are easy to use since they are still not mentally well from what they have been through. Even worst they could redo what happened to them to make them suffer. Sky jumped up in a tree that was close to where his bella's room is. well since he has done it more than once since she has been here. even though he would be known as a stalker. But now he would not be known as one since he was just watching his soul mate. And doing things to himself while he was at it. But he hasn't done that ina while.. hikaru and karou along brandon and jasper followed him to see what kind of fool he was making himself. he saw his bella reading a book with tamaki and draco sleeping in her lap as she ran her fingers through their hair. sky was seeing red when some male came into her chambers. That was something he was not happy on seeing. and wondered who the hell the pervert was thinking about entering his bella's chambers with out even announcing himself. Oh he was going to murder whoever that pervert was. He better not even try to think he was going to get away with this. jasper sighed he knew what that feeling was. Most of all he gets that way since he met bella. they all did. They only thought she was one sexy woman. but they knew she was never ever meant for none of them. even Carlisle was ashamed from what he felt for the woman who is one of his soul and venom bonded daughters.

"Who is that guy?" hissed Sky

"Like we said your jealousy." said the twins

"yeah you got that right" said jasper

"yup correct on that. at least he not kicking that guys ass like he did to me." Grumbled brandon

They seen bella place tamaki and draco's head's down on the bed so she was able to get up without waking them. they all knew that they have not been sleeping well with their nightmares. Bella has special sleep potions that would help them sleep better with their nightmares. She made sure it was not even something for them to get hooked on. so that was the good part about the newer dreamless sleep potion. In which places has been playing large about of money for her special potions. There is a department in capsule corp for potions. They watched as she yanked the male by his hair and dragged and tossed him out of their room as if he was nothing to even toss out. it was kinda funny on how she did it. But then again this was their bella so nothing shocked them. jasper smirked at how their bella worked. She was one of a kind. And he loved her with all of his heart. But damn she turned him on greatly when she does stuff like that. most of all with that temper of hers. Oh how she was one sexy woman with that temper of hers. they watched as she dusted her hands and went back to her book after she layed tamaki and draco's heads back onto her lap.. sky wanting to kill that man for even trying to hit on his bella. she was his and only his. sure he knew that thoth and spirit still loved bella. but that was different to what that man wanted. Even lord death still loved her. even though he was super gay and is mated to mayuri. But they all shared children together. Even kouga who went behind sesshomaru back to get bella as his wife. In which was only a human marriage by demonic standards since they were not soul mates. He and ayame was. But they shared children together. And most of all he would always love bella since he loved her since the first time he met her. but he understood all of that and never would judge them or hate them on their feelings for what they felt for his bella. they have their rights in what they felt. He just accepted it. He knew they would never ever act on their feelings. Spirit and thoth found themselves to be soul mates from their love for bella. they would never stop loving her. sky understood them greatly. Even Lucius who is not a captain in the soul society still loved bella. he was happy to meet him finally. But he would never ever tell them to stop what they felt for bella.

* * *

 _meanwhile a week later_

bella and the winx were called over to red fountain seeing that it was being attack and was in need of their help. In which they are more than happy to help them as much as they were able to do so. Bella was also knew this would be a good chance to test out their fighting skill after their training with their powers. And how their merging of their fairy powers to their new ones with the change she gave them. the three days in the time chamber has done them all well. and notice they were rather quick to learn what they needed to learn. She was just happy she had help from her family on this one. It seemed they had the lesson plan out for their training. In which she was happy that they done this. she knew they knew she was going to change them. so it was a mega help to have them do what they done for her. when they finally gotten to red fountain everyone was in a all out battle. bella seen it was the trix there they knew it was going to mean business. as they all transformed to be ready and battle it all out. she had been training her friends to get them more stronger with the change she gave them. it seemed that they seemed to enjoy the training that they have gotten. They got used to the blood that they would need to drink here and there. Even their families accepted them. they even would want to have the change when they were ready to have it. this was something that came down when your friends with bella. their just grateful for her to even be in their lived. Not because she changed them into what she was. They knew they have more training to do. but she has been there for them. and helped them when it came down to what they needed help with. Basically she is family to them all. they would be crushed and lost if they lost her. but either way they would never ever want to lose her to death or anything. She meant so much to them all and never ever would wish to think of what life would be like without her in their lives. Bella knew what was going on. she had a feeling naraku gotten to the trix since the way they are acting. There was nothing of Edward in them. just only naraku. She needed to make sure they understood that they needed to get away from them before he killed them in the end.

"You must leave naraku and Edward. they will kill you once they are done with you. i should know how they are like." said bella

The trix only laughed darkly and sent attack after attack thinking they are still able to take her down. bella only swatted it away as if it was a mere fly. Bella sighed knowing that they would never ever understand they would never take her down. they are just not powerful enough. But she was able to tell they did gain some form of power with naraku and Edward. she just didn't care much for them. they just basically got on her nerves but there was nothing she hasn't dealt with before. but she wouldn't not even put diaspro in with naraku or Edward. even though she hated the whore with everything she had inside of her. then again she thought that they might end up going gay if they had to deal with her. but if she pissed her off enough she might do it. icy shot a spell at sky putting him into a deep sleep. Bella's eyes went blood red as she hissed her anger she was going to show that filthy low life how pissed off. She should be lucky she was not even going to murder her for what she had done to her soul mate. She was just going to show them what a real witch was able to do. as she shot a spell sending the flying. Bella rushed over to sky side to make sure he was going to be ok. her eyes went back to normal since she was able to calm down some. She used a spell to see if she was able to see what was going on with him. Or what was used on him. but she knew it was more than that and it was not going to be fun what she had to do. she knew it was a spell that naraku used once before on her little shippo. She knew what she had to do when it happened to him. Bella remembered how unpleasant it was when she had to do it the last time. but sky and everyone around her would be worth the pain to bring them back.

"Sky can you hear me? dont leave me." cried bella

Bella's heart sank she knew this was not good if he didn't wake up yet. So she knew it was the spell that naraku used on shippo. She knew how to bring him back. But it was not the most fun thing in the world to do. but sky is worth the pain that she was going to feel to bring him back to her. even if it happened to her new friends and family she would do it for them as well. ikkaku and yumichika rushed over to her to make sure she was ok since her back was hit more them once. They only knew because her blood was leaking all over the floor of the school they were in. plus she was shacking something she does when she was in loads of pain. Plus it didn't help that she just came back from a battle with albus's followers. She took areal beating from that fight before she came here. basically she just came back from that fight. She didn't even have the time to sit down and relax or even check on tamaki and draco. Bella knew the only way to break this spell it was to use the Shikon jewel. she was the only one who was able to do this one. they knew that it was not a fun thing to do. but she knew what she was doing, since she had to do it for shippo since it was the same spell that happened to him. Naraku never changed the spell much since it was the same method to wake the person from the spell. He just likes knowing that she was suffering in pain to wake the person she loved most. She would do it for anyone she loved. He must be showing off what he was able to do to Edward. since it seemed that was what naraku still liked to do. to make the other evil bastard he teamed up with known all of the dark and evil tricks he was able to do to make the one they are obsessed with suffer.

"You know the Shikon jewel would be able to break him out of the spell." said ikkaku

bella only nodded as she placed sky head on her lap. She needed to make sure everyone was a safe distance away from her when she does this. ikkaku and yumichika moved everyone to a safe distance. They bot knew they all wanted to watch . this was in need of room for her to do it right. she was going to use the power of the Shikon jewel to wake him it would put some of her powers into him. she started to glow bright pink along with sky. the ones who never seen her do this before watched in awe at what she was doing. Even though what she was about to do is going to connected them together. she knew that i was something they knew for a fact that was going to happen.

"Come back to me sky. fallow the warmth of my power." said bella

bella prayed that this would work. she didn't know if it would world with the type of person sky was. All she and the others would have to hope that what she did with shippo when it happened to him would work for sky. Bella gritted her fangs to fight off the pain. The worst part of all of this was the pain. sky gasped in air as he blinked and looked around and wondered what happened. he had heard someone call to him. He also felt warmth. The most comforting warmth he has ever felt in his life. Not even his own mother gave him that sort of warmth. It was so warm and inviting. He just wanted to follow the warmth as well the voice it was connected to. he was confused on what happened when it came down to what brought him back. while bella groaned and fell to her side. she was trying to will the pain away. Something normally took a while when she did this. while everyone was in shock who had seem this happened for the first time. even the cullens who never ever seen something like this before. They were all in shock at what their little bella had done to save someone life. Sure they knew she was special but this was something they all had to say was interesting and a wonderful sight to see. They knew she would do this for everyone she loved if it happened to them. while ikkaku and yumichika knew what it was since it happened to them as well shippo and a few others.

"Oh my god she saved him." gasped Timmy

"Of course the Shikon jewel is a powerful object. plus our bella is able to do it.." said yumichika

ikkaku didn't like how the morons thought their bella was this weak person. They knew how powerful but they didn't know she was this powerful. He knew she was able to do it since she did it with him when rukia was found to be the real evil one, and used the same spell on them. they watched as sky looked around still confused who in the world saved him from his deep sleep. he saw his bella laying on her side with the amount of power she had to use to crack the spell. He just didn't know the pain that it involves for her to even be able to do something like this. ikkaku and yumichika along with jasper and Emmett pushed everyone outside of the room so these two are able to be alone. It was about time for sky to grow balls to finally make it official to make their bella his and only his. Well that is what they hoped would happen. But then again they got a message from alice to tell them to do this. so it meant something was going ot happen. Even though they hoped it would be the first thing that he was going to make her his finally. Bella hugged him to her tightly she wouldn't know what she would do if she lost him again. but she wouldn't be able to deal with this without him.

"You are awesome my bella. will you be my girlfriend? and mine and only mine," said Sky

Bella took a while to let it sink in what he has basically asked her. but when her mind finally caught up to what was said. She hugged him to her so she was able to kiss him again but more deeply. sky took it as a yes. now he had everything he ever wanted. he was overjoyed to have his bella as his and only his now and he was never ever not going to let go. and they knew that they are going to be doing more than sleeping tonight. but then again it was only because she knew he was her soul mate and wanted to make the bond whole. But for now he was going to enjoy this joy of her finally being his and only his. He wondered if his mother and father would love her just as he loves her. but that would be seen when they finally meet her. he had told them about his bella. and they did seem like they are rather interested in meeting her. so he just hoped they loved her and would accept her as their future queen. Because if he has it his way he would have her as his future queen. they left to go and find a place to go and be alone for a few hours. even though it was going to be more than a hot ass few hours. but they would be connected from this day onwards.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

_chapter 8_

* * *

bella along with tamaki and draco along with some of the others was sitting around waiting for sky and the others to show up. it seemed tamaki and draco was starting to get used to everyone around them. and accepted them all as their new family. most of all he loves their new grandma esme. She been spoiling them like there was no tomorrow. They even enoyed the pixi's as well. it seemed all of her children bonded to the pixi's. bella sighed she was not ready to meet his parents. But If it made sky happy them she would meet them. stella smiled down to tamaki and draco they were getting better slowly. But for now they are all going to make sure they are going to never forget that they are loved. Bella asked for two of her sword spirits to come since she sent her other two a vacation with the other sword spirits. Shirayuki and zangesu was coming along. Even though her one son that she had with ryuken ishida was coming along with his twin brother kyoya. That marriage was what sesshomaru wanted. But in the end ryuken loved her since it was his idea when he asked for the marriage out of political means. But in the end he wanted her to be his. They ended when he knew she was not in love with him. But she loved him as a friend though. But he found his soul mate in kagura so she was happy for him. But he seemed happy when he also took a job here in the medical wing with szayel, Carlisle and stein. They seemed to work rather well together. But she loved him somewhat when it came down to things. He and Lucius as well thoth was the same in that sense. Spirit there was something more about him when it came down to how she loved him. In which he was coming along with ryuken and as well kagura. Last minute people who wanted to come was jasper, Emmett, rose, and alice even esme. Kouga and ayame wanted to come along as was more happy about a lot of the others wanting to come along with them. they all wanted to see where their new family member lived. Along with his kingdom. And what his family was like. So this was going to be a interesting thing for them when it came down to wanting to take a trip to a new world.

"Soooo are you guys ready to go?" asked bella

"Where are we going mama?" asked tamaki

"yeah where to mama?" asked draco

Bella smiled at her two sons. A lot of her children when on a trip since they wanted to go on one. She told them it was ok to go and have some fun. Since they all needed a trip here and there. but she didn't know how they was going to react this was a test to see how they would be able to handle other worlds and realms with other people around them. they both had all their stitch's taken out, in which they had to put them asleep so they were able to take out the stitchs where they were at. But they seemed like they are happy to not have them there anymore. Spirit smiled he knew tamaki and draco loved their siblings. Rose kissed tamaki and dracos foreheads. She was super attached to all of her nieces and nephews. She loved even being called aunty rose. But she was most of all attached to draco and tamaki. She loved taking care of them when their bella had to go and do what she had to do. she needed a break but she would never ever listen to them when they try to get her to take a break from what she was doing. Even when she found out that severus was killed. All they found was a pile of ash. Somehow albus knowns how to kill others so they were not able to be brought back to life. But they found him in the soul society. He was going to be Lucius right hand man basically. Esme smiled to her grandbabies and great grandbabies. She was just so overjoyed to be even be called grandma now. She loved taking care of tamaki and draco and as well spoiling them as well. she also spoiled their siblings as well since it was only fair.

"To sky home world from what we gathered." said Hikaru

"Yeah it's going to be interesting." Said karou

They all nodded and knew that this was going to be a interesting trip. Well that is what they hoped that it would be interesting. While tamaki and draco looked at everyone and saw who was coming along. It made them feel loads better to have their mother and as well as their other family members. Even some of their siblings as well. bella smiled to her sons knowing what they were searching for. Even though this was a huge thing for them right now. But they all thought it might be a good thing for them to get away for a while to relax. While she was hoping that sky parents would like her. even though they would probably remember what she pulled during the royal says thing. But she hoped they would understand what and why she did what she had done. But she highly doubted it. Spirit laid a hand on bellas shoulder. He knew what she was thinking. He wanted to make sure she knew it was going to be ok. they would love her like the rest of them. but then again they didn't know nothing about his family and what they are like. But it was always good to go in with some sort of hope and good thoughts. They all looked over to see sky land the ship they were going to be taking. Even though all of the ships they all have now has been modified to make them way better. And more better technology in them. it seemed that everyone seemed they loved the upgrades. And would love if they had anymore upgrade they could do for them. bella smiled knowing that sky has been looking forward for their little get away trip to his home world. As well been looking forward for his parents meeting the love of his life. His soul mate and future queen who will be rueling right beside him. As well he wanted them to meet the others. even though he wished all of them would come but he knew they all would meet them sooner or later since some of them was doing their own thing right now. Or taking trip in which was needed for some of them. even though they all wished their bella would take one to take the stress off of her shoulders. But this was close enough for a trip for her right now. So that was good enough for them right now.

"Hello my bella. along with the rest of you." chirped Sky

Bella smiled as tamaki and draco clutched to her. they seemed to be rather nervous when it came down to what they are about to do. and there was the part they wanted to get away and relax. But it was more the parts that they are meeting newer people and maybe future family members. Rose laid a hand on both of their heads to let them know it was going to be ok. they are all going to be there for them. and as well their mama was there as well. they already thought of sky as their new father. as well all of their other siblings as well thought of sky that way. Sky smiled he knew that they are trying to be brave. He also knew they are still afraid to be even doing this. and that is completely understandable since they are going to be meeting new people. And maybe future family members to them. he aslo had a feeling that they are afraid that they would be judged. But he was going to make sure they would be ok. plus he knew that the others would not let them fall or anything else. Ayame was excited to see where he was born and raised. And the people who raised him. They also wanted to see what the shopping was like there as well. alice was along on that one since they were wondering what their stores was like. Even bella loves shopping when it came down to her going to malls. She just played she didn't like to go shopping as well hated it. She just basically thought of a new personality when she had to do what she had to do when she came of age in sayien years. she never ever wanted to be human ever again since she was not even able to protect herself when she had to deal with Edward. even when she had to deal with naraku. Damn power restraining devices that he invented to make her suffer. In which landed in albus and james potters hands since james used it on her with power restraining chains so she was not able to escape. And one on draco when he wanted to make him suffer. Oh how she was going to enjoy killing albus once again. but she was going to give that joy to Lucius since he was going to ram his sword up his ass and them toss him straight back to hell. They seemed to enjoy tossing people into the gates of hell for some reason. Nothing wrong with that since most of them enjoy doing that.

"You know we are really happy to finally get to see the place you were raised. Oh and enjoy some shopping as well!" Chirped alice

the others nodded to what alice chipred out. they even wanted to do some shopping as well. even the guys of their group. They never thought it was a bad thing when it came down to a guy enjoying to go shopping. they all filed onto the ship that landed for them to go to eraklyon as they all settled into their seats where they all chose to sit and who to sit by. as they all took off so they didn't get stuck in any kind of space traffic on the way there. In which was funny to them when it came down to space traffic. Even though it was something they all knew of. they looked out the window to see what they are going to be seeing on the way there. Emmett and kouga mood the ship that was passing by them. rose knocked them both out for them being stupid. But they all had to say the planet was kinda nice from what they could see of it. while sky smiled he wanted to have everyone else see it. but it seemed they have other things they had to do. and things they had been ordered to do. while the sword spirits was all in their own little world. But he was happy that some of them was able to see where he was from. He just hoped they thought of it as another home for them. since he wanted them to come and see him and his bella when they basically get married and become king and queen one day when his father dies. But for now he was just happy that his new family and his bella was going to be here finally. As well to meet his mother and father. he also just hoped diaspro was going to be away for a while since it would not be a good thing that she pissed them all off and then kill her. it would not be a good first time meeting type of thing. Well other than the first time they met his bella was when she was kicked the living crap out of her. but they understood that when it came down to why she did what she had done when they first saw her. even though his father thought his bella was rather lovely.

* * *

 _meanwhile three hours later_

Tamaki and draco had fallen on the way to sky's home world. they didn't get much sleep since their dreams of what happened to them. it seemed he was abused all his life in all kinda of ways. But bella never ever knew what happened. Nor did thoth. It seemed that the evil bitch knew how to hide it all from them. while draco it started happening in his first year of Hogwarts. He was forced to make a unbreakable vow so he was not able to go home and tell him mother and father of what albus had done to him. Even though others looked and saw he was in pain or had blood and other stuff leaking out of him. But they never ever thought nothing of it. So he was alone for all of his school life since no one would ever notice what was going on. rose and esme who had them sleeping on their laps. They ran their fingers through their soft hair to calm their whimpering down. they try their best to help bella with everything. In which she was happy and grateful for the help that her friends and family was giving to her. she would never ever ask for a better family. she smiled to her sons who was trying to get some form of sleep. While sky made his way over to his bella and wondered how she was doing. He knew she was nervous on meeting his parents properly. And not after beating the crap out of some bitch who basically attacked her first. He knew they would love her like he loved her. well that is what he hoped for that is. he just wanted them to love her like he loved that. but he knew they would love her when they meet her.

"I'm kinda nervous about all of this they might not like me." Mumbled bella

Shirayuki smiled and took her mistress hand after she placed her book down. she was not alone in all of this and they were going to be right beside her. she would do anything for her mistress since she gave her a live that her old mistress never ever gave her. hell her old mistress misused her. and didn't even enjoy having her around as a sword spirit. So was zangezu he was happy as well for having the best mistress in the whole world. Even though they enjoyed muramasa and mercialgo since they world together since they four of them are their mistresses swords spirits. She basically saved them from their fate. In which was a kind thing to do. she looked over to tamaki and draco they were still zoned out from their sleep. Rose and esme was going to be the ones in charge of tamaki and draco while they were there. And hope that sky's parents don't do anything to make them afraid of them. that would not be a good thing. Shirayuki sighed and knew it was not going to be a good sight for them when they saw the two of them break down. but they just all hope that this was going to go well. but she would give her mistress some worlds of wisdom to help her through what she was feeling. Even though tamaki and draco was her worry as well. she didn't know how this was going to go. Or if they are going to make them freak out. they all just hope all will go well.

"Don't worry mistress they would love you. if they don't like you. then they would just have to kiss your ass,. No respective kuchiki noble woman and royalty should do bow down to no one." Said shirayuki

Bella only smiled to one of her sword spirits. She ws just lucky to be able to rescue four of the best sword spirits that she could ever ask for. She was not the only one who resced sword spirits before and make them their own. It seemed some people are like that. and some of them were born with them. but she was happy with the four sword spirits she has. They are basically like her best friends in some way. But she would never ever ask for anything better than them. they entered the planet where sky was born. they all looked around to see that the palace it was rather nice. not as nice as her home her the manors and capsule corp as well but it was nice. they made their way out of the ship and walked into the palace so they could meet sky's family. they all looked around the place and had to say it was rather nice. And had lovely art work. Plus the style was interesting. But they all thought it was rather nice. everyone followed to where they needed to go. They all knew that something was going to be going down sooner or later when it came down to when they entered the palace. but this place didn't hold no candle to the malfoy and the other manors and capsule corp as well. but they just had a feeling that there was something going on by the looks of things. It looked like they are trying to find someone. Or search for someone that was special to them. or someone they knew who was a friend or something to the family to have this sort of a search party.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone was kinda looking at sky from what they had just heard. they really didn't care either way if the bitch was kidnapped. she probably pissed the wrong person off and they did this to get back at her. and sadly it was not to hard to believe when it came down to the evil bitch. they all would just say that she would have deserved it when it came down to how she treated everyone. And how she thinks as well how she acted. So she must of done something that came down to them getting some sort of revenge against her. they had to be nice and pretend they cared about the little whore of their planet. Even though it made them sick to even pretend to be nice about it. They just wanted to barf what was in their stomachs. But they needed to make sure they thought of them to not be evil or bad people. So they are going to try and play nice about the little whore who probably fucked every man on this planet or any other planet as well. while the king and queen looked over the group of people and wondered why they all had to come with their son. it was something that was not needed. Well In their books it was not needed. they all was going to be kind and be good host since she knew they are people who was able to wage war and they are not powerful enough to go against them when it came down to power.

 **"WHAT THEY KIDNAPPED DIASPRO!** " yelled Sky

Everyone looked over and arched a brow at sky for what he basically blurted out. as if he was concerned about what happened to the evil one who they basically all hated. And wished to kill and then toss into the gates of hell. But the all had to say he was being a tad bit overly dramatic even for him. But poor tamaki and draco was shaking in rose's and esme's arms. They were trying their hardest from not hissing in anger at the dumbass who had to get their little angel's in that state again. they hummed to both of them to make them both calm down. while bella was eyeing the king and queen feeling they were judging her and her kid's and grand kids and her family that was with her. maybe she might be able to speak to them and make them understand what was going on. even though she had to say she thought the bitch deserved to be kidnapped. But she didn't want them to hate her even more. Even though she was not happy with sky right now with the outburst he basically blurted out. but she was not going to show her hurt from that. she was hoping she would be able to speak on something to maybe help if she was able do so. Even though it would kill all of their prides in doing so. But it was their job to help others who was in need. Even if they were horrid nasty bitchs who deserve what they finally got. But they would do what they had to do to help out the evil bitch who everyone wants to kill in their sleep. Bella sighed when she saw the state of her sons. She sighed thankful for rose and esme helping them both out. they loved them and that is all that mattered to her. it seemed that tamaki and draco has everyone fall in love with them. well all of her children did that. but she was just happy that they have all of the love in the world to help them through their darker days. They do have a long road ahead of them before they are fully back to normal. But the memories would always be there when it came down to what theyh ad happen to them.

"When did this happen?" asked Sky

"This morning son." said Erendor

One of the guards handed over a scroll with some kind of a ransom note on it. Szayel looked over his shoulder they wondered what it says. they think she deserved what they did. knowing the little whore probably did something to make them do this. even though they had no clue what the people are like. so they might as well swallow their pride and go and save the whore not that they would enjoy it. they are just wondered what the people are like who had kidnapped the whore. and wondered if she was driving them crazy and to make them just kill her. not as if the whore would be missed. well maybe to those who she fucked for the money like the whore that she is. or maybe that they wanted to have her for some reason. They just didn't even know what that is just yet. They all think she did something to them to make them do what they wanted. Maybe they might end up regretting on kidnapping her. sky sighed he had a feeling that this was not going to go over well with his bella. but he needed to save her even if he hated the bitch. But they knew each other for a long time. as well his family and her family knew each other for a long time as well. so it was something he has to do to save her from them. he hoped his bella understood why he wanted to do this. he knew how much they all hated her. and as well he was thinking what they are all thinking. That she might of done something to derserve to be kidnapped. Or pissed off someone enough to be kidnapped. Or fucked someone and threw them away and then got kidnapped by the person she did that to.

"I can't stand here while diaspro is in trouble." said Sky

"Pardon me. i may be of some help." said bella

The queen eyed her down as if she was some kind of freak. and by the way she looked she looked like one. and those eyes are so odd. this was something she knew for sure that this girl was the one back at the royal days who attacked diaspro for not even doing anything. they never would forget that day. they were ashamed about that day as well from seeing someone like her all heartbroken from their sons stupidity in lying to someone like her. but she had no right to talk to them like she was one of them. as if she was a royal even though they didn't even know she was a royal from birth. Or that she was their long lost friend's daughter. Hell they didn't even know how much of a royal than they are. But samara didn't even like being talked down to a little freak like this. bad enough look at those kids who entered they looked like they wanted to attack them. as well they looked like freaks as well. did she come from a family of freaks from the looks of it. They just didn't even know that they had the woman from stories they all told their kids when they put them to bed. While arendor was thinking the little woman who was in their throne room was one hot ass woman. she was someone he would love to have had long ago. But he has the love of his soul mate. But hot damn this girl was one sexy woman. she had fire and something else in her that was thrilling to him. Oh how he wanted to be alone with her. but he knew he shouldn't even be thinking that since he was with his soul mate. And that he loved her with everything he had within her. but he kinda felt bad for those two boys he didn't know why they were acting the way they are. But he did feel sorry for what they are feeling. He could somehow sense the feelings they are pushing off of them. and it made him want to know what happened to them.

 **"SILENCE YOU COMMONER! YOUR NOTHING BUT A FREAK WHO MESSED UP EVERYTHING! LOOK AT THAT FREAK SHOW OF A FAMILY YOU HAVE! YOU THINK YOU DESERVE TO BE IN OUR SIGHTS! EVEN THOSE TWO BOYS OVER THERE ARE FREAKS! YOU ALL SHOULD BE PUT TO DEATH FOR EVEN BEING ALIVE! YOUR NO ROYAL SO YOU FRAKS SHOULD NOT EVEN BE IN HERE! ALONG WITH THOSE FREAK CHILDREN SHOULD HAVE BEEN DROWNED AT BIRTH!"** roared Samara

Bella's eyes flashed with hissed that was uncalled for even being called something like that. bella was no way a commoner and she a royal. One o that is far above any kingdom. She's aprincess of many races that she has been blood adopted into. As well of a freaking frozen planet she was born on. Hell for even being the blood adopted mother she was one of the charming family. in which was something she had to get used to when that happened. She never ever expected the baby girl she found in a tree was the daughter of snow white and prince charming. But she was used to strange things that happened to her. hell her two daughters miaka and yui got her time traveling gene. But now all of their friends who they made over in the universe of the four gods live in her world. She and her family are basically was more royalty than these people are, bella just walked out of the room so she didn't spew out what she wanted. Because she knew it was not going to no good and make things way worst than they are if she or anyone says what they wanted to say. Hell they should even be happy for them still wanting to go and help and find the bitch that they all wanted to kill painfully. And then toss her into the gates of hell were she should live for all of eternity. Rose and esme felt tamaki and draco shake with fear. They cursed knowing what was about to happen. And that is not going to go over well with the people who are sky's parents. they were not happy that these people had to freak their little angel's out. it was not going to make bella's mood any better when it came down to how much she was hurting from sky's outburst. And as well from them pissing her off for basically calling her a commoner. As well judging her as well it was something that pissed them all off. What hurt her most of all what sky's mother basically yelled out. tamaki and draco finally broke down. rose and esme needed help restraining them to get them to their rooms for the night. Jasper and Emmett rushed out of the room with the screaming and crying tamaki. They were lost in their memories. Something that happens to people like them. even bella gets stuff like that as well when she gets stuck in her own memories, her past was not a happy one either so it was only natural when it came down to her and her sons in that departments. Ryuken rushed after them he needed to help them get calm. He was one of the doctors who came with them. plus the two of them and their half siblings are all like his children since they are half siblings to his kids. He and spirit and thoth all blood adopted their other children half siblings it something that they all thought would be a good idea when it came down to if anything ever happened to them. or even bella. spirit shot a look to sky as if he forgot to mention something to his mommy and daddy. they could of been more nicer to bella and not basically insult her and their family and friends. even sky's father was basically eye fucking her. they all was able to sense what he was feeling from looking at their bella. even jasper arched a brow it was something he must of picked up on. so their idea was a good one when he did that. hell even bella was going to offer her help to find someone who she and a lot of people hate. And wanted to kill as well toss into the gates of hell where hades would love to make her life a living hell for all of eternity. In which they would come and go and enjoy that as well.

* * *

 _meanwhile four hour later_

bella along with flora and some of the others made their way over to see if they could find anything on the evil bitch. They didn't even want to do thing. It was killing their pride like there is no tomorrow. But they would not stoop to what that bitch's level was. but this was for sky and sky only. They wouldn't even be doing this if it wasn't for him. she knew he was only doing this to please his parents since they all knew the evil ones family for a long time. but either way she was not going to kiss her ass. She was raised to not bow down its not unbecoming of what she was raised to believe. Even though she didn't have no choice in the matter when she had to do her thing when she became of age in the sayein race. Even though hers was the worst of the worst when it came down to what happened to her when she had to play human. She was just lucky enough to birth her first set of twins without being found out. jake was kind enough to watch over them while Charlie helped as much as he was able to do so. Bella sighed as she walked the walk of shame for even doing something like this for her soul mate. But for now she was going to be the persons he was born to be. a kind hearted person who would try to help even bitchs like the evil one who happened to be the one they are searching for. Well other than that she was raised to be a fierce warrior and a fighter. All of her training she has ever gotten in her lifetime was something that turned her into what she was today. As well what she has gone through starting from Edward and onwards. they came over to were sky and Brandon was at. It seemed they are not faring well. they were shocked to see blues and the ninja's were all knocked out by bella like always who comes in and saved the day like she always dose. And never ever would stop doing so since it was something she does best when it came down to being her. bella sent one last kidney punch. While she used a spell to make sure they are going to remain in that spot. As ropes wrapped around them so they would not be able to move at all.

"Now why don't you be a good little boy and tell us where diaspro is. and if you don't i can find some fun ways to get what i want out of you. and let me tell you this it will not be pleasant my dear. I am rather effective in what I am able to do to gather the information I want. So I would think on your options before I start doing what I just told you," purred bella

They all saw the ninja stiffen in fear from what bella had just done. She must of showed them what she was able to do them. spirit smirked oh how he loved it when his little bella was like this. it was one of the reasons he loved her. because she was so fierce in whatever she wanted to do. while he told sky and Brandon what she was doing. And what she was showing to the guy she was trying to get some information from. They both gawked at what they were told. it seemed they didn't know she was that effective. But they should of known this was their bella. and she is the best of the best in whatever she does. and put her mind to it. They should even be happy she was on their side and their friend. Because she was well very very helpful when it came down to things they could basically not do. most of all the friends and family they gained through her as been a major help as well. they would do anything for their friends and family. they even changed them into one of them. it was one of the best things that has ever happened to them. flora knew about bella and what she was able to do. but it was something that sky and Brandon was seeing for the first time while the rest of them already knew what they were seeing since they saw bella do it before. it seemed bella was done doing what she was doing the ninja started crying in fear as well pain some bella must of did something to help him move along in what she wanted to hear. Even though it was to help her mood in what she was feeling. Since she was not in the least happy about doing this. if it wasn't for sky she would of let the whore rot into where ever she was. but she would of still saved even though she hated the evil cow. She was not the evil one and has a good heart. As well she was a hero so she would do what she can to save lives. Even if they are lives like the one they are trying to save right now. They just didn't even think she deserved it. But in the end they would do what they can since they are all heros who was with bella. that is what her family was known for. They heros of the world. Most of all she was known for being the hero of all hero's.

"Ok,ok stop it. we don't have her. we gave her to another group of people before we killed her. she was so fucking annoying and tried to have sex with us all. She smelled like ass and major rotten fish, the horror the horror of it all!" cried the ninja

bella sighed as she let the ninja go she felt bad for the poor guy. She viewed his memories and saw what she basically had done to them. as well what she tried to do to them. it seemed what he had said was all real. And his emotions showed what he felt as well. so she felt sorry for him for what she seen what she had done while she was in their care. It even made her want to kill her. but she was not going to do that. but it did make her want to barf from the attempt of trying to have sex with the poor poor ninja's. hell even seeing her nude in those memories was something that she would never ever wanted to see ever again. the poor guy cried all his pain out as he left with his group member's who were crying as well. sky felt bad now and sadly understood how they felt since she always wanted to have sex with him. He seen her nude more than once and never ever did nothing for him. He never got hard from her at all. but she tried to force herself onto him more than once. And as well he knew what the smell was since he woke up a few times with her pussy all up in face. He always had to wait to barf from the stink of her private parts. He had to sniff loads and loads of things to get the stink out of his nose. Hell the smell is still there after all of this time. that is how bad the smell of her private parts are. It's like she never ever washs herself or something. He never ever figured it out since he never seen her in the shower. But that is thoughts for another time they have something they needed to finish and a evil bitch to find. they started to walk to see where they could find where the evil cow could be at. That was when they were attack again by some lame super hero group. while sky arched a brow at them. now this freak show was. oh they have to film this to send it to everyone they knew since it was going to be funny as hell to them. they would just love to see something like this.

"You have to be freaking kidding me. these are the people who kidnapped the bitch?" growled bella

They were just looking at them trying to hold in their snickers. this was just to freaking funny to pass this up. bella and the others took out their cell phone recorded it and was going to send it to everyone she knew. this is going to give everyone s huge laugh, plus the twins had to put a silencing harm so they didn't ruin the video when they started to talk she started to record. oh this was just priceless when it came down to things like this. and they had to say they are going to be enjoying this way to freaking much. Oh this is going to be a real treat for everyone they knew. This was going to be something they would all love when it came down to the video that they are basically filming to give others the amusements that they are feeling here. they had to do their laughing later from what they are seeing so the video was not going to be ruined for the others to see. They just knew that this was going to be the best video in a while that they all have ever seen. Well after the one when miroku was drunk off his ass doing the time warp dressed as the dragqueen from rocky horror. This basically topped that. even genyu would find this funny. He was all for stuff like this and that is something that she always liked about the genyu force. They loved doing what they do. and it was something that helped them as a group and fighters. Even though genyu is the soul mate to her one daughter renge they seemed so perfect for each other. They way they thing and how they are fit perfectly being soul mates. So she was happy for her daughter with genyu on being soul mates. But this was going to be the best video they all are going to be seeing in a long while. but how the hell did these morons kidnap the evil bitch.

"We are there when people are ever suffering we are there."

Bella and the others had to hold in their snickers while they were posing and making their speech. And as well so it didn't mess up their videos. Even though the twins were rolling on the ground laughing their asses off with a silencing charm they placed on themselves so they would not even mess up the filming of the funniness that everyone else was going to be seeing when they are done with this crap fest on finding the evil bitch they all wanted to kill. But they wont stoop to her level in what she does. they were going to call the convention of the morons. it was the most horrible thing they have ever seen in their lives. this was jut way to freaking funny and wondered what the hell they are freaking smoking to be acting like this. they just wanted to know what in the world they are trying to prove when it came down to what they are doing. Sure the genyu force does stuff like this. but it was not nothing like these people are trying to do. bella had to bit her lip along with the others that was with her. it was just to freaking funny to even watch. They just had to get a video of it so everyone else was able to enjoy this funny weird whatever they want to call what was going on. in someways they could see that bitch being taken by people like this. it was just not to hard to believe. While sky face palmed at what he was seeing. he also took note that his bella and the others was biting their lips so they didn't laugh while taking the video of whatever they are basically seeing right now. While the ones who broke first had a silencing spell on them so they could laugh their asses off. In which he had to say it was rather knew there was going to be more than one person who was going to be thinking the same thing.

"We fight poverty!"

"We save the oceans!"

"We love and protect education!"

Bella and ikkakau was pointing a shaky finger at the group of weird people who was going to be giving lots of their friends and family loads and loads of amusement for a very long time with what they are taking the video of. It seemed they didn't even know they were even being filmed from what they were doing. this was the most amusing thing she had come a crossed in a good while. they just didn't even know what to think or just even insult these people. when they started to attack them again they were all gone. that when they all burst'd out laughing they couldn't help it that was to funny and amusing thing they have seen in a very very long time. but they all knew that there was going to be more than one person who was going to be seeing this. it was going to be passed around to everyone they basically knew. Hell they are going to be sharing the wealth when it came down to the amusement that they all just seen. When they all finally calmed down enough they made their way following the scent of the people who took the evil one they are basically going to be saving her from. Not even sure how the hell people like what they seen took someone like her. hell they haven't ran for the hills yet. So that is something that proved that she has not made them suffer enough just yet. She did feel bad for those poor poor ninja that she made suffer before she had been handed over to these fucktards. Well very very funny fucktards. This basically made their day when they saw that.

* * *

 _meanwhile a half hour later_

Everyone sat down since bella had a lock on the location where they had the bitch at. now they needed to come up with a plan to get to her and get her away before anything could happened. but then again they knew bella was the best one to do the job, and then again they might end up killing her if it was one of them. he wanted to kill her as well. they are all holding back from killing her since sky had asked them to do so. and they didn't want that to make things worst for bella. and sure it killed all of their prides when it came down to what they are feeling for the whore. But they all thought about it when it came down to everything. They would never ever stoop to what she would do to others. if she pushed them far enough then they would act on what they wanted to do to her. but for now they are going to try and keep the peace with sky family and his home world. Even though they could basically blow it up at any point in time. and kill everyone in it. But they are not like that. because they are basically hero's and protect those who needed to be protected and saved from whatever it was. but for now they needed to think of how to get diaspro out of the hell she was in. it was something they all knew it was going to take a while. but if bella is the one who was going in. she would be in and out and done and over with sooner than later. Well she was used to doing stuff like this. plus her speed able to help in saving diaspro. Most of all her magic was able to help as well since she was able to do just about anything when it came down to her spells. As well she was inventing a new spell everyday. All of her spells was made to help others and to help in battle and fights. So her powers was going to help out with this saving. Even though they knew she would not like being the one doing this. but she knew she was going to be the one doing the job of saving the one they all hated the most. They just hoped that sky's family would be happy that they went out of their way and do what they do best. Saving people even those some of them didn't even deserve the saving. But they did it anyways since they are hero's.

"I think bella should go. Since she was able to change her looks. So this would work wonderfully," said Flora

bella shot flora a dark look as if she was going to be dead for what she had just said and as well she just thought of. while she wanted to slap her friend for even thinking that idea of hers. but she knew she was the only one who was able to do this. so it was that time to swallow her pride and do something that you do not want to do. everyone was going to have to take a bet on how long it was going to take for her to kill the whore before they get her back here. this was bella they were talking about. she was able to control her murder boner and blood lust for the time being. Plus they knew she would not even want to drink her blood since it digusted her. even if she needed blood she would go to a animal before she went to her. in which they all agreed on that one. They would not even want to drink her blood either. They all thought she would give them something if they did do something like that. only for sky she was doing this for and no one else. she was not going to lie she hated the whore. And she was going to make it known that she didn't like her. so sky better be grateful she was even doing this for him. And that she was one hell of a nice person. Ikkaku patted her back he knew how she was feeling on this one. And knew it was killing her pride like there was no tomorrow since they all would be feeling like this if they were her if they had to do what she was about to do. they just hoped that this would help sky's parents think better of bella. but they all think the stress of this evil bitch being kidnapped was what made them speak out and say all of those things to bella and the rest of them. so they would let it go when it came down to what was said. Even though it made tamaki and draco freak out. but they had a feeling it was not meant to be said or to be harmful. But the eye fucking from sky father they knew he meant that. they felt his lust and what he was basically thinking.

"fine i'll do it. make sure you are all ready when i get back." grumbled bella

"Your are the best thing that happened to me my bella." said Sky

"Well i'm not going to lie to you dearest one. i hate her and wish her a painful death. but i'm going against my better judgement and my pride to do this for you. i'm only doing this for you and only. Plus im a super kind person for my own good. And I am a hero after all. so be happy with that." hissed bella

Sky was about to speak but she was gone in a flash. He sighed he would never ever get used to that. even though they all have not learned that part of their powers just yet. But he knew he should be grateful that she and the others was even remotely helping him finding her and saving her. well she did deserve what happened to her. so he was not going to lie about what he felt there about what he thought on what he felt on what she deserved. But he knew that she would never ever change who she is. since she was always like this. but it seemed she had done this more in her life than she cared to explain. Everyone just waited to see what happens. they all shook their head to tell him not the time to have him ask anything. she was not happy right now and that maybe something that will be bad for diaspro if she didn't watch out what she says and does around bella when she saved her ass from the people who took her. even though it was the most easiest thing to take her away from them. well it was easy for her since she was well who she is. but they all knew that the butch better becareful since she was going to be in bella's care until she was back to were they are. They just hoped all goes well and no killing was going to have to be used. Or the gates of hell either. But if they seen those they knew what had happened. But they also knew she was going to try and behave when it came down to her wanting to kill and toss her into the gates of hell.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

They were about to do something to diaspro until she was no longer there. and in her place was a bella in her place. she was smirking showing them that they are not even remotely smart since they didn't even notice herself beign there instead of the person they took.. they were confused at what the hell just happened. until someone else who was basically leathel to take her place. they should be happy that the bitch was gone. but it didnt serve what they wanted to happened. while bella smirked since she knew that the whore was being guarded by her sword spirites by a order. Even though it took her a while to get them to stop pouting about it. She knew how much they hated her as well. but she got them to do it. Since they would be able to defend her until the others get there. If she gave them any lip shiriyuki would freaze her over until they gotten there. This bitch better be happy that any of them was even remotely doing this for her. well it was more for sky than anything. she was just the punishment of being to freaking nice and a hero. So she better be thanking them once they are done. Since they aare basically going to out of their way to save her sorry ass. Even though this was their trip and should be relaxing but nope they are basically saving the bitch they all wanted to kill. And then toss her into the gates of hell. But on the good side of it they saw something so amusing and filmed it to amuse the rest of their friends and family. because they all knew that they are all going to enjoy what they are going to send them. but they would have to do that later when they are finally done doing what they needed to do. and get the evil bitch back to where she belonged. And never have to deal with her for a good while. well that is what they hoped for that is. even though they had a feeling they would never ever be rid of her. but for now they saved her so sky's family better be grateful to them. since they should know they do not like this evil bitch. Sky better be happy as well that they even did this for him. Since he knew damn well they all hated her. they just don't even know why he wanted to save her other than his family knew her and her family for so long. But they knew he hated her. but they could understand somewhat in someway.

"Well morons. but i can't stay and chit chat for long! so ta for now!" chirped bella

bella let out some of her powers to make the place blow up. She does love a good explosion. Something she was known for and dose the best ones ever. everyone gawked what what they just seen. They knew it was bella who did that. they all knew that was going to happened when it came down to bella. but then again bella was someone who was able to do that rather a lot. while spirit smirked that was their bella for ya. she knew how to make a good explosion when it was the time is right. It was also always a mega turn on for him. She was someone who loved to blow up things when it came down when they or anyone needed her to blwo something up. Or blow something up on a mission. He only knew how to do stuff like that since she showed him how to make the best explosions. They also had to rid them of the whore since she was stinking it up around them, ikkaku and yumichika and grimmjow was helping shiriyuki and zangetsu. Even for them they were trying to breath without breathing in her smell. But they are failing miserably since grimmjow barfed already from the smeel that she was sporting. They wondered if the whore ever takes a shower or even washes that nasty body of hers. its like she goes and fucks any tom dick or harry and not wash herself or bath. Or even shower after she was done whoring it up around the planet. Or any other planet she decided to whore up the place. they are just going to be happy to be finally done and over with after dropping her off where she needed to go. Even though they should just let her walk back home after all the bullshit she pulled. But they wont do that since they are way to nice to even do that even to someone like the evil whore they are stuck babysitting.

"Look it's bella. and she had some company!" said Brandon

They watched her use her powers to get them away from her. only to have her get shot down at the sametime of her shooting them down. she landed rather rough when she finally hit the ground. Spirit rushed over to check her over to make sure she was ok. only to see her marking on her back was hit enough to make her bleed and suffer in pain. That is never ever a good thing. But she was going to though it out like she always does. in which he and the others hated when she did that. but they knew she would never ever change. And sadly they loved her for how she is. and never wished for her to change what she was. hikaru and karou tied them all up so they could get some direct answers out of them, plus the did give them free amusement. while shiriyuki was wondered what in the world was going on out there. she was not allow to leave their post to check to see if everything was ok. but she and zangetsu was worried for their poor mistress. They felt the feeling of her being in pain. But they cant leave to go and check on her. so they would have to wait and see what was going on. eve though they wanted to see what was going on and check on their bella and mistress to make sure that she was ok. they knew bella was going to be the one to make things right. even though how much amusement this as going to be. they put a silencing spell and a spell to make her frozen to shut her up. and not try to molest ikakku, yumichika and grimmjow and zangetsu.

"Many have tried to stop the wrong righter. but none has succeeded as you did my lady very impressive."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him she knew he was trying to get past her. by trying to complement her. but she knew what they were trying to do and it was sooo not going to work. She knew others who try to use what they were trying to use on her more than once in her very long lifetime. But she was not going to let them do it do her. hell even half the vampires she had to kill for fucking up tried to pull what they were trying to pull. sky let her do all the work since she knew what she was doing to gather information that they needed. And the reason why they kidnapped diaspro in the first place. he was grateful that she was even doing this in the first place. bella handed over the note that was sent to them by whoever it was that sent them the note in the first place. bella sighed and wondered if they knew what was going on with the whole scroll thing in the first place. it seemed like they were really not the type who would do something like this. or wanted to do something like this. or was offered something they wanted to do the job that whoever wanted them to do. they knew that these guys are not the brightest out there as well. they are kinda rather stupid when it came down to how they do things. Even though she and the others was getting loads of amusement out of them. so this was going to be a pain in their ass than they cared to even think on it, while the leader was reading what was handed over out him. as if there was something off about this whole thing. Or that there was something he didn't even know about. he looked up to bella with his head tilted to the side in confusion as if he didn't even know what he was looking at. Or even know what and who it was from. Bella arched a brow in question on what and why he was looking confused about the scroll that is being showed to them..

"What is this?"

"It the ransom not from the people who handed her over to you." said bella

Everyone only shrugged as they left to go and get the people who screwed them over. while they went back to the palace to talk to the king and queen plus sky wanted to say something to his mother. and maybe get rid of these people. they though the genyu force was bad when it came down to things like this. but then again this was something they had to do and maybe sky parents would see bella more differently, but then again this was something that she was going to be able to do to prove herself to them. since she was basically saving someone who she hated in the first place. hell they all hated the bitch they basically killed their pride in to saving. So they better be happy that they even helped to save her. since it would of took much longer to save her if they didn't get involved with helping saving her. plus they are the ones who gathered the information. And as well to help out with getting out of the place she was taken to. Even though it gave them the most amusement they had in a very long time. and will be sent to basically to everyone they knew. They knew that they all are going to be laughing their asses off once they see what they are being sent. Bella sighed and knew that she was going to need a good night's rest when she was able to do so. She was going to be happy to see a bed as well. she wanted to sleep after the night she had. and the pride she and the others had to kill.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone was back at the palace after dropping the evil whore off back home. Even though they all wanted to make her walk back home. But they were way to nice for their own good sometimes. When tamaki and draco saw their mother and sky entered the palace they latched onto her as if she was a life line. Rose and esme smiled kindly they missed her while she was doing what she needed to do. While the others went outside with flora and brandon to see these people from the video that they have gotten. they had gotten so many phone calls with laughing people even piccolo was laughing his ass off on that one. bella wondered what they would think of her now after what she and her family basically done for them. in which would took way longer if they didn't even get involved. Hell it would of taken weeks if they didn't even get involved in helping finding someone they all basically hated with everything they have. she was just happy that her father was not here when it came to sky mother had called her what she had called her and the others in the room most of all her children. But one of her venom and soul bonded mothers was there. She wanted to kill her for even thinking or speaking to her family in such a way. But she held herself back to make sure she didn't mess anything up when it came down to keeping the peace with sky's parents.

"Your very brave bella. we are extremely impressed by you. not in our wildest dreams we would be graced with the Shikon Miko." said Erendor

bella only blushed and rubbed the back of her head when it came down to him trying to kiss her ass. Even though she did feel what he felt for her. but she would never tell sky the feeling of lust his father was giving off at her. even though he was reminding her of miroku and a few others she knew. while shiriyuki and zangetsu smirked at what they are seeing their mistress do.. the king was watching her every move. he has eyes of pity to the poor tamaki and draco. esme had a sit down and talked to both of sky's parents to let them know what was going on. and that they were wrong in what they thought. When she was finished talking to them. they felt like royal assholes. Bu they wanted to make up for the mistake they did. Even though tamaki and draco forgave them since they had their mothers kind heart. Sky was just happy they got past what they thought. Even though he would have to thank esme for what she done. Erendor was shocked to see his dear friends daughter here standing before him. Oh how he missed his friends. but he would be proud of his little girl if he was here. but he had a feeling that she would bring back her kingdom back to its fomer glory. Well that is what he hoped that is. he knew that bella would be a wonderful queen one day. And hoped his son would pick her to be his queen. She would be the most graceful queen that he would ever known. Plus she was fierce and powerful as well she was a fighter. She would fight for her kingdom. And would protect it with everything she has in her. she would fight until the day she dies in battle.

"Why thank you kind sir. "said bella

Sky smiled on how his parents was acting around his bella now. he was just so happy that they loved his bella. that is all he wanted and now he gotten what he wanted so far. sky smiled down at draco and tamaki and patted their head's since they were used to him now. Rose and esme smiled to sky with their thanks to how he was acting to them. tamaki and draco needed people around them to let them know they were loved. other than his family and friends that they loved with everything they had in them. but for now he was showing to be a good stepfather to all of bella's children. he was already mated to bella so yeah they are family now. but this was something he was concerned on when it came down to tamaki and draco. they knew he was already thinking of them as his own children. But he wanted to make sure tamaki and draco knew how much he loved them. sky's mother smiled over to the boys. She came rather attached to them while bella was helping out. while giving a break to rose and esme. She wanted to make sure they knew she was sorry for what she had said ti them. she was even shocked when they even forgave her. but in the end she was happy that they have forgiven her. they both have such beautiful eyes and very beautiful boys. They would find their soul mates sooner or later and would be lucky to have them as their soul mates.

"You shall make a great queen someday my dear. and you are a legend around the realms your battles go on for generations. and the stories about life." said Samara

As they left to go and see how the others were doing with the odd ball group that actually gave a lot of people amusement. Even her adoptive father laughed his ass off on it, while her sword spirits was smiling at their mistress. they made their way over to meet everyone else. Tamaki and draco had to say that what they were going to see was going to be super funny. They wanted to see it in person. While bella and sky finished up talking to sky's parents. so rose and esme ushered everyone out of the palace ot go and help out with the others since bella and sky needed sometime alone to talk to his parents. bella smiled to rose and esme to say her thanks. She just needed to get this done and over with then they would join them. she just hoped they get more footage if there was anything more funny going on. erendor and samara wanted to tell bella stories of her parents. on how they were and what they were like since they knew who they were. Most of all that they were best friends bella smiled as she listened to the stories of her birth parents. and hoped that she would be able to save them one day. She told them what she had planned to do and as well was one of her goals to do. they all had to say it was one of the best idea's that she came up with. It would be nice to have sparks back. And most of all their best friends. she would be a hero to her home world more than she already was. but they have faith that she would bring sparks back. And if she needed help they would give her the help. But they think she already has enough help when it came down to her friends and family. but they would join in if they were needed. And would be honored to be fighting by someone like bella and someone that Is their old friends daughter

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Flora and brandon along with the others was was still dealing with the never thought they would see the day when it came down to meet people that would out beat the genyu force. and they was a real piece of work and they never ever change when it came down when it came to their little dance and pose and speech. well some of them were trying to not to laugh their asses off from what they were seeing. they even filming it again to send the others back home since they had a major laugh about what they are seeing. but then again this was something they never get to see these days. well other than the genyu force that is. and that never ever gets boring.. but they were basically filming it so that the others would be able to get more funniness out of the video's that was being sent to them. they just needed to make sure they didn't laugh while they were filming. But they would have to say they would miss them. they even gave them their addresses and phone numbers. Hell they would call them up if they needed a good laugh or something like that. hell they knew that everyone else would invite them over to have some enjoyment for them. but for now they are just happy that they are thinking of what to do next. They just hope to come by and amuse them when they are bored or something. Tamaki and draco had to have a silencing spell placed on them since they were laughing their asses off when it came down to what they were seeing in person and not from a video. It was the best thing they have ever seen in a very long time.

"Come on now one more time. lets come to a decision as a team."

"I want to save the ocean."

"And what about children's rights? "

"what about robot rights?"

"Don't you think we should stop the drilling in other realms?"

They where wondered if they ever going to make up their minds. while the others were still trying to not snicker. while bella and sky made their way over to the others. she only snickered to what she was seeing. but was happy to even knowing that they were getting this filmed. She knew everyone else would be happy to ger some more footage when it came down to these people. Oh how she was going to miss them. she even told them she was knda of proud of them for even dealing with diaspro. Even though they did admit that she did try to molest the males in the group. They even cried about it. In which made her feel bad for them for what she tried to do to them. sky sighed he didn't know what and why the evil one as what the others called her. well they all have a great many names for diaspro. But it did piss him off that her father tried to flirt with his bella. hell it annoyed him when his father did that to his bella. he knew his father was a flirt and hated it when he did it. Well he never did it when it came down to diaspro. But he was making it up when it came down to his bella. but for now he was going to enjoy his time with his bella. since they are going to have to be going to back to go to school after they are done here. but for now they had to say they all felt bad for these people here. they got what bella and the others called it the diaspro treatment. Hell he lost track when it came down to him getting that disgusting treatment. But she never ever did it to his father. in which was something he knew when it came down to her losing their engagement at the time. but now she was able to do what she wanted. But he knew she would still not do it to his father since she still thinked she had a chance with him.

"So what are you guys doing next?" asked bella

When they started posing they started to film it more. they started to make their speech once more and took off. when they were far enough away they all bursted out laughing their asses off. once they sobered and wondered how the meeting was with the king and queen. tamaki and draco had to hold onto each other from laughing so hard. they had not laughed this hard in a long time. bella and the others was happy to see them to laugh with joy once again. rose and esme smiled kindly they were just happy to know their little angels was laughing with joy again. this is something they had to be grateful for them to do. plus they out beated the sayien man thing that kakarot son does with his wife and mate. For a while they wondered about if he was gay or not. But when he mated with mister satans daughter they proved he was straight. Even though mister satan was now like them as well. but they were happy for them. even though they were still doing the whole sayain man and sayain woman thing. Bella sighed she wished they would of stopped it and grew out of it. But it seemed that they have not done that yet. It just annoyance when they think they are doing it to be funny. Even genyu was annoyed about the whole thing but he kept his mouth shut when he needed to keep it shut. He didn't want to insult him or his wife when it came down to the thing they do. so they all just ingored it or tune it out when they do it around them. then lie saying it was the best thing they have ever seen as well funny. It seemed they believed it when they were told what they tell them. its pretty bad when mister satan was annoyed and ashamed over it. But he kept his mouth shut to make his daughter happy.

"My parents think's bella is the greatest person in the world. and they want to take us sailing next week." said Sky

"I'm not sure if i should be even asking this. could I be queen of sparks and this planet.?" asked bella

They all nodded to her and to let let her know that they agreed. plus vegeta raised her to be a queen one day. ]they knew that he was going to be the best thing for her. and knew he would make a good king. as they all headed their way back to the dinning hall and eat before they head back to school. tamaki and draco was smiling for once after being found. and that made them all happy to know that seeing that was helping him to feel some sort of joy in his heart and soul. But bella had to go back home for a day since her one daughter and one blood adopted daughter was finally home. Muramasa and mercilago was sent on a mission by her to go and get them. as well bring back anything they would want to bring back home with them. as well their new little friends. she knew what she needed to do from what she heard from her two sword spirits report they left her. she was going to make sure her two daughters stop fighting. She didn't want her children bickering with each other. And over a asshole who was probably not their soul mate. So this was going to be loads and loads of fun. She just told them to be taken to Malfoy manor she would talk to them there with everyone else. She would have to think it would be a tad bit odd for them to see stuff more modern from the era they basically lived in. well the one that was no longer there since whatever war they were dealing with was going to be the end of what world they were in. but they have a new world they would live in now. She was going to make her point acrossed through when she gets home. She was going to make sure it was going to stop.

* * *

 _Meanwhile three hours later_

Miaka and yui was separated with their warriors and whoever ease came along with them. muramasa was watching yui's side. while mercilago was watching miaka side. they both knew that their young mistresses was going to get the lecture of the life time when their mother gets there. Miaka and yui knew their mother was not going to be happy with them when she gets there. they both watched their warriors or friends whatever they wanted to call them. they were a tad bit freaked out on what their new home world look like. But this was only the start of it. Their other home was far more advanced. They both sighed when they felt a senkai gate open to see their mistess walk out with shiriyuki and zangetsu along with sky as well stella and flora and a new one the have never ever met before. jasper and spirit came along as well. Brandon rushed out wanting to see this. they wanted to meet the other two of bella's children they have not even met yet. Bella looked around and nodded to her sword spirits to go and gather the others to bring them here. this was a family matter and the family would need to be here for this. her pink and red eyes roamed the room of the beings that came with her two children. She eyes both of her children with anger on how they are basically acting. Miaka and yui bowed their heads in shame they knew they did it now. Their mother was giving them the look they all knew was basically you messed up and will get the worst lecture of the world. Miaka was the first one to jump up and was going to try and be cute.

 **"MAMA I MISSED YOU!"** chirped miaka

"Yes mama we both missed you! I missed you more!" Chirped yui

 **"BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN AT ONCE!"** roared bella

Miaka and yui snapped into attention as they sat back down into their places. While they bowed their heads in shame knowing if their cuteness didn't help her anger. then they really fucked up. It seemed muramasa and mercilago ratted them out on what they have been doing. The suzaku and seiryuu group was shocked in seeing what they were seeing. plus meeting the woman was is basically their mother. the both groups had a feeling is not the best thing for ones health to mess with the woman who birth their friend and priestess out. tasuki eyes was sparkling from the sight of a woman like this before him. She was a goddess in his eyes. He could tell she was a fighter and as well someone could be the best bandit ever. He was happy the two sword spirits allowed everyone to bring what they wanted and who they wanted with them. when they all saw them capsulized the buildings that they would love to taken with them. it was shocking for them to even see something like that. hotohori was gawking at the woman before him. This was miaka's mother. she was a goddess in his eyes. He could tell she was a royal by the way she was standing there like she was. and most of all she was a fighter with swords. She was a dream woman in his eyes. And it seemed that everyone else was agreeing with him in that thought. Even the men of the seiryuu group was drooling at the sight of the woman who birthed their priestesses. And it seemed she was not pleased at this point in time from what was going on. he was happy to even have his palace brought along with him. They took tamahome's family to a room so they would be able to clean up. It seemed they wanted the kids to have some sort of clothing that was better than what they had.

"what do the two of you have to say for yourselves? I am displeased on how you been bickering and fighting with each other, and most of all how you been treating one another. Do you think I was going to let this go?" hissed bella

Miaka and yui bowed their heads they knew they should of thought what they have done before they did it. They were ashamed of theirselves for what they basically did with each other. And how they treated each other. A whole world was distoryed because of what they had done. They knew they would have to voice their feelings on what they had done. But they were happy that their grandpas or grandma's was not here. but they spoke to soon when they senkai gates opened again as their other family members filed out in a line. They were not even pleased for what was going on. miaka and yu gulped they knew they were in for it when the whole family was here. well their other siblings was going to come into it later since a few of them will be staying with tamaki and draco until bella along with rose and esme returned. They were family along with the other cullens and the vulture was family. so they were going to be in on this as well. as the gates closed everyone sat down in a seat that was close by. vegeta eyes his two grandbrats that was looking in shame. It seemed they knew what they had done was a shameful act. He was not even happy to know that two of his little princesses did what they had done. It was disgraceful to their race. Well all of their blood lines that flowed through the vains that their mother given them when she gave birth to them. they both are royal not only from the glorious sayien race. The race from king cold was from, the house of the moon, sparks the place where their mother was born from. Snow white and prince charming family from being their daughter blood adopted mother. the vulture and a few other races. Most of all the soul king.

 **"BRAT'S YOU HAVE A LOT TO EXPLAIN!"** roared vegeta

"yes I know mama and grandpa, but why are there others here who are not family. since this as family matter they should not be here," snapped yui

 **"DON'T YOU DARE CHANGE THE SUBJECT YUI! THEY ARE FAMILY!"** roared bulma

Bulma marched over to her granddaughter who was disrespecting the others in the room who they didn't know. while she slapped both of them acrossed their faces for what they have done. Her grandchildren needed to learn respect again. the suzaku and seiryuu group knew better to shut up when it came down to all of the beings in the room. They knew when they saw danger when they can feel and taste the anger that was flowing off of them. they would have to continue eye fucking miaka and yui's mother later. Since they all knew that they should pay attention to what was going on. bella pinched the bridge of her nose. She was not happy from what she heard. How could they fight over a guy who was not even their soul mate. She was even able to see that for herself with her powers. She did have the power that her one soul and venom bonded father has. She was going to let them know how displeased she was. but she could understand somewhat on what they had done. In which could of done much more better ways than how they could of done it. She closed her eyes and made sure all of the people who came along with her daughters knew her past and what she and her family is. when she was done they was gawking at her. they knew what she was now and knew better to not mess with her. most of all she had suffered. But they could tell she was a good person. Most of all nuriko was happy she has given his sister back to him. That is something that he was happy about.

"both of you know how upset how I am at you for what you had done. You basically destroyed a world for what you both was fighting over. and with a male who is not even your fucking soul mate." Hissed bella

"mama were sorry, we didn't mean to!" cried miaka

"sorry mama, we didn't really mean to when it came down to how we acted to each other. We should of never ever done what we did." Cried yui

Yui and miaka cried their sadness out to what they felt about what happened to bring their mother this angry at them. in some way they were sad knowing that tamahome was not their soul mate. Miaka pouted on what she found out. she wanted him to be her soul mate but it seemed he was not her soul mate. They did this since it was what they had to do when it came down to coming of age in the sayein race. They had their powers blocked off so they would learn on what they had to learn in a life lesson. Even though the ended up being somewhere else. Basically have their mother's time traveling gene in them. only a few of their siblings has the gene in them. miaka and yui knew they would have their powers back since they finish their thing they had to do when they came of age in the sayein race. But in the end they made their mother not happy. But in the end they made their friends and family much larger from the others they brought back with them. bella sighed and understood what they did was something she kinda did when she was younger. But not in the way they did it. Tamahome frowned on what he heard. He is miaka soul mate. How could this woman who claimed to be their mother say something like that. nuriko sighed and knew tamahome was about to do something that was going to get his ass kicked in the end. They all knew his big mouth was going to get them introuble with miaka's and yui's mother. they didn't even know how young she was when they set their eyes on her. she was a goddess in their eyes. Her beauty was something they could not overlook. Miaka has not gotten her others looks. But it seemed yui did though.

"yeah you claim to be miaka and yui's mother, sure you showed us memories of whatever it was, how could we know it was real? And most of all how could you claim to know I am not either miaka's or yui's soul mate?" snapped tamahome

" well for your information. What I showed you is real. And they are my children so I would watch it before you get something you will not like. I already don't like you for a number of reasons. So I would watch your words carefully tamahome. I am not someone you wish to make a enemy. And for the other part of your stupid question. I have the powers to see bonds. it showed me what you were. Your bond to my children is a friend and a brother." Snapped bella

Tamahome went to his emo corner pouting from what miaka and yui's mother basically snapped out at them. but bella forgave her two daughters since she knew how it was like when she was their age. As well welcomed their new friends and family to their new homes. While everyone introduced themselves to each other so they would be able to know who was who. While bella and some of the others left to go back to alfea back to school. she knew that everyone would learn how to do what they have to do. and how to use things in this world. Plus capsule corps land was about to have a makeover with the building that was going to be placed and connected into the capsule corp building. After that was done they would have to fix up things like make it more modern and put advanced technology as well other stuff in it as well. but miaka and yui was just happy to have their mother forgive them for what they had done. And their fight over someone that was not their soul mate. But they are happy to have their friends from the universe of the four gods here with them. they would of missed them if they got killed and was never ever seen again. they are just happy that mercilago and muramasa came over with a few of the others to help them gather things and the buildngs they wished to take along with them. so it was a good thing they were able to help out with that as well. but they both knew that they would have to learn a lot of new things. But they all have faith in them learning quickly. Most of all they needed to get the change into one of them. in which they all decided to take the change so they could be like their new friends and family. but was happy to be accepted into their large odd ball family. even though they all hated tamahome at this point in time. in which was his own fault. but they knew they would forgive him in time. even the seiryuu group and the suzaku group finally put their differences aside and became friends for their priestesses since they were sisters. Plus it was a new start for them all. and they are going to make the most of it for their new start in life here in their new home.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

_chapter 9_

* * *

bella was deep in thought while tamaki and draco was sleeping in her private dorm. Yui and miaka comes and goes since they would be training sooner or later for their fairy powers that they were born with. And it seemed that soi was her tamaki soul mate. Draco soul mate is tsubaki the dark priestess as well a snake demon. But she had to say her two daughters brought back a rather interesting group of people who are not friends and family to them now. And one of them ended up being her little tamaki soul mate. Soi loved tamaki from the first time they seen each other. Bella smiled knowing that tamaki was happy with who his soul mate is. her classes with professor avalon was taking it's told it felt like she was being burned from the inside as if something was wrong that she should of known since it has happened before when it came down to what naraku had done to her before. she tried her new powers out. only that her mind was taken over by evil. The same spell that naraku had used once more. It seemed that he was trying to show off for Edward on the nice things he was able to do to make her suffer. timmy walked in at the wrong time. but this was something she was going to try to do without anyone else with her. she should of sensed that it was one of naraku spells from the start when she used it. And how it was making her feel. when it came down to what she was going to pass with what the teacher had told her to try to do, and she just hoped it would be able to help her out when it came down to what she was dealing with.

"Hey bella do you have a second for a guy who needs some kind of advise?" asked Timmy

Bella's eye's where blank as if there was nothing there. as if she was under some kind of as spell. bella turned to timmy and smirked darkly to what she was going to do to him. even though she should of know the spell that naraku had placed one her once before. and what it does to her when it was placed on her. she was going to be feeling pain for a while. he placed it on her right before the final battle. sesshomaru had to take her down to help her see reason and help her heal once more. When it came down to naraku he has never ever changed in his bag of tricks. He was just showing off to Edward to show him what he was able to do. and what he was able to do to ake the one they wanted to suffer. It seemed as if they are enjoying the show they are seeing or what they are doing to her since they are basically getting off on it. Even though it was something that Edward and naraku always did. They always got off on her pain and suffer. timmy gulped not in fear only because he was turned on by what he was seeing before him. he was obsessed with bella like all the other males are. why should he not be. she was a freaking genius and a goddess to the eyes. he noticed tamaki and draco was watching from where they were laying at. They knew what they had to do since their mother was taken hold of a spell that was placed her once before. even though it was more than once. But they needed to get her some help before it was to late for her. they would not let her be taken down from the spells of naraku and Edward. they would make sure that she would be ok. and come back to them. they also would make sure that naraku and Edward would be gone soon. Well that is what they all hoped. They all just hated seeing bella the way she is. seeing her suffer from ones who made her life a living hell. Both of them are sick freaks for making their mother life a living hell once more. All because they are obsessed with their mother. but then again it seemed all evil bastards are obsessed with their mother. but they would make sure all of that would end soon. Well that is what they all would hope that it would end soon so things could go back to normal. Well normal enough when it came down to their lives.

"Sure why the hell not. little timmy. its about tecna right?" purred bella

"That's correct! how did you know?" asked Timmy

Timmy didn't know what to think right now. Even though he had a mega boner at this point in time. she was kinda projecting lust at him. And it was not helping matters when you go off in your pants more than once. But it seemed there was something off about bella. this was not the normal way she acted. It was like something took over her. as if she was not her normal self at this point in time. plus it didn't help matters with the way she was makin him feel he never ever has been able to go off more than once in a row. But it also didn't help matters when it came down to him doing it in his pants. she looked more or less evil from the way she looked to him. Even though she was still a goddess to him. But it was like a dark part of herself was out in the open. timmy blinked then the next thing he was punched in the gut and she was gone in a flash as if she was up to something. Or trying to do something. he wondered what in the world was going on to make her like this. he felt tamaki and draco come to him and help him out. timmy smiled in pain a the boy's who came over to help him out. it seemed they knew what was going on with their mother. he just didn't understand what was going on. but at least her two sons knew what was going on with their mother. even though he knew by the looks of worry on their faces that it was not going to be a good thing. It seemed whatever is going on with bella. or whatever spell is on her was made for her and for her alone. Then it hit him naraku placed a spell on her somehow. It must be something he had to use before on. and from the looks that her sons giving off was not a good spell either.

"I have to get ahold of. just make sure you watch where she goes." ordered tamaki

Timmy looked in his worried eyes he called in the people who know what to do about this. while draco was the one who went to go and start making the calls to get help. timmy gulped and rushed after were bella was. he found her in the magic library saw her with the codex only to have it gone in a second. spirit who tackled bella to the ground. He needed to make sure she was going to be ok. he was told what to do since he was the one who was closet to help out. as he held her into his arms. He rocked her back and forth to let her know it was going to be ok. and the pain will pass soon. Even though he knew she has gone through this more than once. But he was not going to let her feel like she was alone right now. He knows how stressed she was at this point in time. but he knew everyone was trying to make sure she was going to be ok. and that she was not going to fall or let them win against her. they knew that tamaki and draco would be the easy targets to get to her. so they made sure that they would be safe and never ever alone while the two evil sick freaks was lurking about. they would use the two of them to get to her. they would take notice that they would be easy targets with how their mind is still after everything that happened to them. they are still healing in someways still. Timmy went to go and touch bella. he wanted to make sure she was going to be ok. spirit sighed and knew what he was trying to do. but he didn't think it was a good idea for the time being until she was checked over. he was able to sense her pain she was feeling. He needed to make him understand what happened. And why naraku did what he had. He only was told what it was when he was married to her. as well he saw what the spell was able to do.

"No worries she will be ok for now. naraku put a spell on her to make her like this. but the spell I used solved the had done this before, but there is a price in this. she would be feeling lots of pain for a while until the spell is fully out of her system. It was made to make her suffer." Explained spirit

Everyone sighed knowing that bella was going to be ok. well for now that is. since she was going to not be feeling all to happy for the time being. Bu they followed spirit to get bella all checked over to make sure she was going to be ok. this was going to be the end of naraku and Edward once they find out a plan to do so. this was something they were known to do to make bella suffer from their own obsession against her. they wanted to have her as theirs. But they would never ever let that happen. they all needed to find out what they are going to do. and find out what and how they are going to go about this. this was something they all had to tread lightly on. but for now they needed to have a meeting with everyone and see what they are going to do about all of this. since naraku and edward was going to get ahold of bella one way or another. They are going to remove tamaki and draco to go and make sure they would be placed in a safe place. basically they are going to be going over to the soul society. They needed to make sure they would not be used to get to bella since they would be the easiest ones to use to get her to come to them. they didn't want to have them suffer under naraku and Edward to get to their mother. it was going to be challenge to get them to go. They would understand once they explain why they are trying to protect them from. Well that is what they hoped would happen. They all watched bella sleep and hoped that this would end with a good ending and not a bad one. But anything could happen when it came down to naraku and Edward. they would do about anything to get to her. so they would need to make sure to keep their guard up on this one. Since they have a feeling that they are going to be making their move soon. Even though they are right on their thoughts since they are making their move to get bella.

* * *

 _meanwhile a month later_

Everyone was in faragonda office they found a man outside that looked just like the same teacher they were used to. stella left to go and get him something to drink for this man was who he said he was by what they saw of his memories. It seemed that everyone has been unedge all day. It felt like something was going to happen soon. Even though their feelings was correct on what they have been feeling at this point in time. they have been having some patrols to make sure that bella was going to be ok. faragonda was a little shocked that the real teacher who was meant to be here was not the real one at all. so they were trying their best to figure out what and who they were having with them. this was making them even more unedge than they were already feeling. It made somethings easier to know that tamaki and draco was safe and sound in the soul society. Even though they would like to have bella safe and sound there, but it seemed that she was not going to be hiding from the two sick freaks. Even though it made them even more unedge when it came down to her wondering about with whoever it was here that was pretending to be a teacher in which was in a prison of naraku and Edward doing. They just didn't like her wondering around like she was with someone who was not one of them. they wondered who in the world was the person who was trying to be the teacher who was meant to be here. but whoever it was they were working to get to bella to get her to naraku and Edward so they could use her the way they wanted to use her.

"And why did naraku and edward hold you prisoner?" asked Faragonda

Avalon looked up and looked around he felt like he was being studied by everyone in the room. he knew that the people and beings were protective of their friend and family. so he might as well get it done and over with since one of the king of the sayian race was right in the room with him. and he knew of the sayiens since he was of a race that was close to his own race. and he was in honor of meeting the heir and princess tot he throne of the sayein race. he knew all about the blood adoption. but vegeta didnt know him. but his father did known him. but nappa took a while to figure out who he was along with bardock. But he shivered from all the thoughts and all the stuff he heard those evil beings say and do to themselves. Most of all what they wanted to do to that poor poor girl who ever she was. he was hoping he was able to save the person who they were after. Because he knew what the fate was for her was going to be like when she was finally in their care. It was not going to be a very very good or pleasant thing for someone to expirence. He was still shocked there was someone who was able to see what was inside of his head so he was not being acused of being a imposter. He wondered if the woman or girl the two evil beings who held him in their prison was here. because if she was. then she was going to be taken. He just didn't know how he was going to explain with out barfing. It was the most horrid things he could even hear someone think about someone. It made him want to be sick for even remembering them. but he knew he had to make sure that he told them everything he knew on what was going on. and what he knew on their plans to take someone named bella. or Isabella he lost track of the names they had for the girl they ar basically after.

"I'm not really sure it was hard to even try to figure out. you must believe me." said Avalon

"This is one of naraku's and edward things they had done before." said sesshomaru

Everyone shivered at the thought of the things that the evil obsessed half breed and vampire who wanted their bella for themselves. it seemed they both has tricked them once again in thinking that they had killed them. Bad enough they pissed off the lord of the underworld for messing with his blood adopted daughter again. vegeta closed his eyes and knew that the demon lord who is one of his own through the blood adoption his little bella had with him. but he knew that the lord was one to protect his own. while byakuya was the same way as well. but he knew that they had to find the copy who happened to be one of the dolls that naraku was able to use to project himself and his powers into another form of the person who what he wanted others to see and think. the one known thing that the half breed was known for. But Edward was much more different on how he handled things. In which was helping naraku do things much more differently this time since they are basically working together. It made things way worst when it came down to what they were trying to keep track of what they had planned. But for now they needed to find out what this man knew on what they had planned for their bella. it was not going to be a good thing they had that feeling with how aro was acting after he looked into the mans left the room as if he needed to sort out his mind from what he had seen. It must have been something disturbing to make the normally chipper vampire king to do what he was doing at this point in time.

"There was something else. they spoke rather pervertedly about someone named bella or isabella. they moaned her name out during self love. the things i had heard was something i would never wish on anyone." said Avalon

Everyone shivered and wanted to gag on what he had said, plus the room felt like it was crushing down on those who was not used to this sort of power before. even the ones who was still new to all of their new friends and family. the ones who came back with yui and miaka. avalon was able take the sayains powers. He took note that he was not the only one in the room that was still not used to the powers that was being pushed out. the powers was making it hard for those around him to breath. they had to think fast well hoping that stella ran into bella before it was way to late. they all had a sick feeling like before all the times they had done it to her before. even when it came down to Edward. it was something they had a feeling but at the time they didn't want to believe that Edward would do something so dark and evil. they just never thought it was really happening again to their bella. they just never ever wanted to have her suffer under their hands again.. stella made her way into the office looking like she always does. well basically she was the fairy version of alice when it came down to how she acted. Vegeta rushed over to her and took her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall. He was not even going to care what everyone was going to think of him right now. His daughter life was being threatened and he was going to act on anything that came into his mind at this point in time. so the girl better tell him want he wanted. Because he would make sure she would speak on what she knows. He wanted to know if his brat was safe. He had the sick feeling that she was not safe right now.

"Where is my brat at girl, answer me at once." ordered Vegeta

"Well she was walking with that teacher sir. but how did you get back from there to here so quickly. then again she seemed like she was not all there like she was under some kind of spell." said Stella

Everyone looked at each other and was about to freak out soon. Vegeta was gone in a flash along with everyone one else wanted to strangle the hell out of stella for letting bella go along with the naraku puppet. or even Edwards puppet who had been wondering around as avalon. They don't even know who in the worlds puppet it was that has been wondering around here. it was either naraku or Edward. but more than likely naraku. Everyone flashed out of the room to go and do a search party for their bella. they needed to make sure she was in the school. but that was something they were trying to keep their hopes up on. but it seemed they are coming up with nothing. She was no where to be seen or found. They all was not going to give up just yet. they all started to split up to go on a search party on the school grounds. They needed to make sure she was not anywhere else. But they knew that is just what they hoped. They were hoping that she would be somewhere else and not just been taken away from them. stella was kicking herself in the ass for what she had let her sisterly friends do. how could she have been so stupid. They were all told what to look out for. and she had to be the one who failed her. she would try her best to get her back to where she belonged. While she seen a few of the others pass by her. she sighed and hoped the person she thought of as a sister would be ok. if not she was going to go back to the underworld with everyone else to go and save her from the evil bastard who took her from them. they just hoped they were not to late to get her back from the hell that she was in. but she would die trying to save her from them.

* * *

 _meanwhile three hours later_

Everyone regrouped in one of the class rooms so they could come up with some sort of a plan. When they couldn't find their bella no where. After they all had their freak out. and some of them cried from the feeling of failing to protect their bella. when they didn't take notice that tamaki and draco snuck back and heard what had happened. They had to been knocked out since they freaked out. in which didn't help matters. But they could understand. They finally have them down for now. They also made sure that they had someone with them as well. but for now they needed to make sure they had some sort of a plan to go into the underworld to get bella back to where she belonged. Back to her family and friends and children. When they had gathered everyone who would be coming with them for the rescue mission. And when hades finally arrived to come and take them to where they needed to go. He was in the same shape as the rest of them are in. he blood adopted bella as his heir. He always wanted a daughter. When he met bella he fell in love with her from the first sight of her like the rest of her blood adopted fathers and mothers basically. But he was not happy to know that Edward and naraku have her once more. He wanted to make them suffer for all of eternity. And that is what he was going to do. since he was the lord of the underworld. And that also goes for the gates of hell. he will make sure they will suffer for all of time itself. He will make sure they would never ever forget what true pain is. he also granted passage to all of the ones who wanted to come and go whenever they wanted. Well the ones who don't have death god powers for that matter. But if they are friends or family he was going to basically let them come and go whenever they wanted. It was only to those who are friends and family to him. Or to their bella who will get that sort of pass.

"Will you pixi's stop you fighting at once! you will be staying her with muramasa and mercilago and my grandbrat! Shiriyuki and zangetsu will be the only sword spirits who will be coming along with us that belong to my daughter. So it is no use to continue your pointless fighting with each other," growled Vegeta

bulma placed a hand on her husband shoulder to calm him down some. Because she knew when his power flairs it was never ever a good sign who it was directed to. But she knew he would never ever hurt the pixi's. they are all on edge but they could not do anything about it if they didn't sit here and talk about what they needed to do. she sent all of the pixi's a kind smile to let them know that vegeta was just worried when it came down to what he was feeling right now. Hades sighed he just hoped his little hell angel was ok. he looked over to his wife and mate and knew how much worry she had within her. she loved her blood adopted daughter with everything she had inside of her. but she was not able to do much at this point in time until they entered the area where naraku and Edward was holding their bella at. Tasuki looked around the room he had his fan with him. He and everyone else learned way more than they knew about themselves with the training they have been getting. Hell they would never ever thought to be friends with the seiryuu until they came here. but it seemed that they all have been great friends and some of them came family. he gained his soul mate since he came here. he was the soul mate to miaka one half sibling maka. While hotohori found his with one of miaka siblings as well. he found it in orihime. He shook his head to clear his thoughts on what he was thinking. They needed to go save one of their own. He was not going to back and wait for them to tell everyone what was going on. but he and the others had no choice in the matter. They just have to wait to hear what everyone was thinking and what they have had planned for the plan of attack for what they are going to do.

"bulma helped modified the ship with objects that was given to us by lord hades. so we will have a better chance to land without his powers. okay everyone time to get one board. And save our bella and bring her home." said Timmy

Everone cheered to what timmy had basically had just said. They all was thinking of all of the dark and evil ways to make Edward and naraku suffer for what they was doing to their bella once again. they wanted to make him pay for what they are doing to their bella. bad enough they had to make her suffer for so long before they were supposed to be dead. And now they had to do it again to her. why couldn't they just leave her alone. But nope their obsession for their bella didn't go away. They would always be obsessed with their bella. they all filed onto the ship while plotting out their own ideas to kill Edward and naraku. Hades sighed with worry he wanted to make sure his little hell angel was ok. when he felt someone take his hand only to see it was his wife and mate. He sent her a smile to let her know it will be ok. well that is what they all hoped. And as well made themselves all believed. They just hoped they would bring bella home before tamaki and draco wakes up. But they highly doubted that. they could be down in the underworld for a good while. maybe days or weeks or months trying to find bella. they just hoped it would not be that long. It killed them and broke their hearts to even think of her suffering for days, or weeks or months. Even though it has happened before when it came down to naraku and Edward. they just has this boner to make those they are obsessed suffer. They are sick freaks like that to even think of getting off to make others suffer and get off while doing so. Regina looked over to her sister knowing what she was feeling. Bella was her family in more than one way. She was her half sisters blood adopted daughter. And bella blood adopted emma when she found her as a baby. So she was basically henrys grandmother. Well the only grandmother she was able to tolerate when it came down to being around snow white who happened to be henrys biological grandmother. But since bella blood adopted emma she was her biological mother as if she gave birth to her. in which she would have to say she would rather deal with bella instead of was much more interesting to talk to and deal with. And not this perky person who thinks evil beings even have anything good into them.

* * *

 _meanwhile with bella, naraku and edward_

bella woke up with a groan. She noticed her vision was a tad but blurry. but when it was cleared she saw herself completely nude as the day she was born. Naraku and edward was nude as well and hard at that. the thing that made her afraid was it seemed they knew how to make their cock the size of a huge monster. She knew it will rip her apart when they will use it on her. it was not the first time that they have had used this spell on her. and it was not the thing she was never ever looking forward to. they were smirking darkly down at her as if they were ready to pounce at any moment. Their cock were purple from the amount of blood that was flowing to it. she was trying to get out of her bindings that they placed her in. she took note that she was in a position so both of them was able to fuck her from both ends. it seemed every time she squirmed the bindings went tighter. They made sure even the bindings was going to make her suffer as well. bella screamed whens he felt them both entered her at the same time. they both wanted to make her suffer something they loved to do. they also loved to make her feel the pain that she was deserving to feel. they even chopped off her tail and her wings to make sure she was not able to use them to help her escape. they knew her tail and wings was able to be grown back. Bella cried when she felt their cock's grew larger each time she screamed in pain or even cried in pain. She forgotten that part of the spell. But she was not able to stop screaming and crying out. even if she tried it would not work. She still wondered how the hell albus and all of the other evil fucks gotten this spell.

"Mmm the way i wanted you my little Miko whore. now you will be mine now and forever." said Naraku

"yes she will be ours! Oh how much I forgotten how you felt. I love it when you always screamed! Your still that little filthy little whore who thought I was the good guy. Take our cock you filth, you little good for nothing slut. You are worth nothing in the world. And never ever will. Your nothing but a whore and always will be a whore." Hissed edward

bella screamed and cried louder each time they rammed their massive huge monster cock into her over and over again. they made their cock's larger and larger from the spell that naraku made even before she was born. She wondered how Edward gotten the spell when she first had this happen to her the first time. she didn't even know how albus and all of the other evil sick freaks out there somehow gotten ahold of that spell to make her one son suffer. Hell even the ones who had tamaki and draco had the spell somehow. But they never knew about it until she caught him. that is how lucius was murder because he found out and he tried to stop albus. but all he was able to do was be frozen in space and watch his son be harmed and suffer and cry out in pain. even though draco had to watch him be burned to death. thats what lucius told her once he was able to remember how he ended up being dead and a ghost in the first place. bella scremed and cried loader when she felt naraku or edward slid a dagger all over her body licking her blood, their cock's was impossibly large as she felt her insides being ripped apart. they even made it get bigger and bigger as they both sliced her body and licked her blood, they both made sure they didn't forget that spell. Edward and naraku both pounded hard into her enough that could damage some things inside of her. they were not able to get the Shikon jewel since it went inside of her and connected to her very soul. So basically if she died it would go to one of her daughtes when he body was found. She would hope that she would be found before that even happened. Bella made sure if anyting ever happened to her the shikion jewel would go straight to yui. She was the one who was more able to handle the shikion jewel. Either her or miaka would have it. But for now she was hoping that would never have to come down to that. bella only sent out a prayer that she would be found soon before she did die from what they were doing to her. but she hightly doubted they would kill her since they would be lost with out her if they did do that. so she didn't have to worry about being killed.

* * *

 _meanwhile with the others_

Sky and everyone stood in a line while hades the lord of the underworld was running what is needed to be done while they were searching for bella. they all were proud of sky on how he was acting. Because they knew how the rest of them would be acting right now. But they also knew what he was probably feeling right now inside of his mind and as well the anger he was probably feeling. vegeta was already able to trust him after what he pulled with the lying who he was. and the whole thing with the evil bitch. But they knew he learned his lesson on what he did. And would never ever do it again. there was not much he was able to do since they are mated and soul bonded now. it was a thing soul mates do. he knew that bulma was his soul mate when he first laid ones on her. but he had to wait for her to know what she was to him. and he had been in peace after that, then the pride and joy trunks and bella. she came in their lives to show that he was able have a daughter. Hell he remembered the day he found her. she was such a beautiful baby. One that stole his heart the first tie he had laid eyes onto her angelic face. He has never ever been happier when the two best kids he had ever had in his life time. he was just hoping that she was going to be ok. they all would be crushed if anything ever happened to her. or if she ever died for that matter. He had a hard time handling on all of the stuff that happened to his daughter from the Edward forwards.

"Now you will fallow my ordered. naraku and Edward are sick freak's and will do about anything to get what they want. so you all are just lucky enough to know the lord of the underworld and as well being friends and family to him. people who know the weakness and how to kill naraku and edward for once and for all in The sea of souls now lets get moving out troops." ordered Hades

Everyone cheered and fallowed hades ad they made their way to naraku and edwards palace in the underworld. they would have to place bella under some sort of a spell until they get her back home to get medical treatment. Carlisle and szayel as well all of the other medical people in their group had their capsule cases with medical stuff in it to make sure they had what they needed when they came to the underworld. They just needed to make sure they had to help bella to remain alive until they got her back home. sky was feeling the pull to his soul mate. his he felt mate was suffering and was in loads and loads of pain. He felt sick to even know what sort of pain she was feeling. Even though he was not able to feel what she was feeling. But only to know that she was suffering and was in pain. vegeta and bulma was worried for their daughter and knew that she was going to be ok once she was in their care. hades was seething how dare that half breed and pitiful excuse of a vampire dare to come into his freaking kingdom and take his daughter from him and his mate. that is a crime to no ends in his books. Even though they are already on his list to make suffer when they are finally in his care. They are long over do to make their lives a living hell. when Edward and naraku first did what they had done so long ago was what made him first hate them. but now he was going to make sure their lives a living hell once they are in hell. he knew that it's not going a pleasant sight for those who are used to seeing gore. Oh how he was going to enjoy the suffering for all of eternity. He knew that everyone else would be coming and going to make them suffer. Well they already comes and goes when it came down to coming to see him and his wife when they wanted to. It never bothered him to let them do that. he only allowed it when it came down to his friends and family. or anyone who is special to bella. well they come family or friends with him sooner or later. Even the winx comes and goes when they wanted to. It was times to have people come sees him here from time to time.

* * *

 _meanwhile four hours later_

Everyone made their way to the castle they heard the screams echo through the area they were in. vegeta and bulma eyes widen in horror as they made their way closer to the palace that they all knew Edward and naraku made their own. When they all saw nakaru and Edward doing to the one they all loved the most. they were raping her like their was no tomorrow and slicing her with a dagger and licking her blood. They heard their bella screamed and crying in pain. She was begging and pleading for them all to stop. But it seemed when she did that the pain gotten more and more worst. there was so much blood, cum and all other sort of injuries from what they were seeing. they keep seeing cum shoot out of her each time they came. There was puddles and puddles of blood and cum mixed together all over the place. some of them thought they would be sick from the sight they were seeing. most of all the smell they were smelling. vegeta was seeing red from what was going on. that low life half breed and sorry excuse of a vampire had no right to touch his heir and princess, they were beneath her and the rest of them. he was going to make them both suffer for what they were doing to his heir and princess. and he was not the only one who was feeling that way. But they knew they had to get ahold of their powers to make sure they didn't alert them that they were even there. not as if they would even notice that they were since they were to busy doing that to their bella. how dare they think they could get away with this again. they thought they could get away when they did it the other times they had done it. And they made sure that they didn't get away with what they thought they could in the end they did get what came to them. even though they thought they were dead and gone. But here they were doing what they had done to their bella before. it seemed they also branded her with a few other cursed markings. In which they hated that they did that shit since there was no way to have then reversed when they were placed onto her.

"Let's go attack all at once like we planned before. once we get her would probably pass out from the blood loss and the pain she suffered." ordered Hades.

Everyone nodded or gave the thumbs up to let him know they were ready. they all went in and attacked all at once. hades picked up naraku and Edward by their neck's and stabbed them both with the crystal that was passed down to him and tossed them in the sea of souls that he summoned, they both was no more to this world and would not be able to be brought back to life. It was the best idea he could come up with from short notice. But he had to think it was probably for the best since they could never ever come back to harm their bella or anyone that she loved most in the world. Next evil bastard who was going to be getting the same treatmeant was going to be albus. He always had gotten the evil sick freak james potter with what he had just done. vegeta flashed over and wrapped bella in his jacket as they all headed back to the ship and headed back through the portal that hades had setted up for them to head back home. while hades had some things to do with naraku and edward before their soul's was no longer going to exist in this world no longer. they are just happy to have their bella back in their care and safe as well. they just needed to keep tamaki and draco away for the time being until they had bella all back to her normal shape. She would take a while to heal. But they knew that she would bounce back to them when she was able to leave the medical wing. But for now they are just going to be happy that she was safe back with them. even though she was not in the best of shape right now. But they all could fix that up when it came down to helping her heal when she was back at the school. but Carlisle and some of the others was going to help as much as they could until they reach the school and the hospital wing. Most of all they are going to be cleaning her up as much as they are able to before they started to work on her.

* * *

 _meanwhile a week later_

After everyone was healed well enough from what went on in the underworld. Now they were having a party to celebrate the defeat of naraku and edward once and for all. hades even attended the party along with the people who was staying in capsule corp since the buiding has more room in it with all of the added on buildings that was not apart of the capsule corp building. Mainly the buildings that came back with the people that came along with miaka and yui. But it was a nice add on to their homes. They have been all modernized and was able to be lived in. even Malfoy manor was not apart of the building. They moved the manor and connected it to capsule corp. it was a tad bit shocking to them was that fairy tale people were real. Bella basically raised the daughter of snow and charming. tamaki and draco was hanging out with one person they knew he loved dearly other than soi who is his mate and lover. Draco was mated tsubaki. But it seemed that they all are having fun with each other. while bella was up in her tree wanting to be alone for a while. she had a lot more healing to do from her wounds. Her tail and her wings had to be healed as well. bella was just glade that the fuckers was no longer of this world. their soul's are no longer around no more as well. her sword spirits and the other sword spirits was enjoying the party as well. they always let the other sword spirits join into the parties they all have. It was something they all thought was the right thing to do. since they are apart of them and they have every right to enjoy the party and have fun. sky was freaking out when he couldn't find his bella. he pushed through everyone to find his beloved bella. he wanted to make sure she was ok. while everyone was wondering what in the world gotten into sky. Some of the people he pushed his way through either looked at his crazy or glared at him since he either pushed them to the ground. But he was in a frantic state and didn't care what others thought of him. Or thought about him at the moment. Even though there was one or two people who wanted to kick his at the moment. Then they understood what he was trying to do and waved it off and went back to doing what they were doing.

 **"BELLA!"** called Sky

Szayel sighed when he saw what sky was trying to do. they all knew he was the one meant to be with their bella. but he can be really stupid sometimes. They all do understand what he was feeling right now. It was a shock to him on what had happened to his soul mate. Even though they all was used to what happened to her. and hated everything that did happened to their bella in her long long life. It just pissed them off that they gave her a few more cursed markings. Bad enough she had the one on her back. Now she had them on her legs and her arms. And neck as well. there was one on the back of her head and feet. As well her stomach. They hated it when they all seen what had been placed on her. but there was nothing they could do when it came down to the markings because they could never ever be healed. Or cured for that matter. They could never ever understand how they made something like that. sky rushed around wondering where his bella was. he wanted to make sure she was ok. and that she was still here for that matter. He didn't even notice when it came down to him making people notice him from the way he was rushing around like he was. tamaky sighed and knew that he was acting the way he was when it came down to his mother. soi smiled to her soul mate. She never ever would of thought she would meet her soul mate in her lifetime. She kinda thought nakago was her soul mate but it seemed he was not. When she first came into contact with tamaki violate eyes and angelic face she was in love with him. Most of all she was happy to even be with him the way she always wanted to be with a man. she also gained a family along with her soul mate. Even though she was not related to lady yui now. And a few other suzaku members who found their soul mates with yui and miaka siblings. But they all didn't care anymore since they are friends with them. and never ever want to go back to the way they were before. even though tamahome was still a pain in the ass here and there. but he found his soul mate with momo. he seemed happy when they found that they were soul mates. While nakago found his soul mate with jane. Soi smiled at her thoughts they came a long way and was finally happy. And able to live a life they all always wanted. Hell even nakago was even happiner. And all it took was him finally gaining a large family and as well a soul mate. It seemed it made them all happy when it came down to them able to live a life they all never thought the would ever live. Or would have thought to live.

"Anyone seen bella anywhere?" asked Sky

"mama is up in her tree she wanted to be alone for a while she is fine so chill." said Tamaki

Sky smiled to tamaki. He loved that boy along with all of his siblings. he ran to where he was told where his bella was. soi kissed her soul mate to let him know that she was happy to be with him. And would do anything to protect him. Rose came over and smiled to them and knew that they were happy. But the funny thing was going on at this point in time. was the conga line with vegeta and a few others singing the love boat theme song. She would have to say that was rather funny. Plus she was happy to know about her sister. She was happy to know that she was with her soul mate. And was able to be happy for a long time. but as well she would fight with her if there was something that they had to do. most of all they would do whatever they could do when it came down to the battle's they would all join in with their friends and family. rose knew she would help as well with the others when it came down to the plans with bella trying to save her long lost kingdom. they knew that she was trying her best to plan for that one when she was able to have time to do so. Sky smiled brightly when he saw his bella. he knew she was still healing. But she was still angelic and a goddess in his eyes. She would be nothing different to him. She was his and only his. That made his super happy when he first found out that she was his soul mate. He would never ask for anyone else to be his soul mate. He has the one he wanted for the longest time when he first met her when she first came here. now he has gotten all that he wanted. He admired her for a while like he always does. he always knows their children are going to be beautiful from seeing her children. So he knew when they had children together they would be beautiful like their siblings.

"Hey there you are!" chirped Sky

Bella snapped her book shut and looked down to see it was sky. as she jumped down to sit on the fountain and she sent him a smile. he seemed nervous about something and wondered what could be the issue now. She was still healing from what happened to her. even though it didn't make her happy that she has cursed markings all over her body now. But she had to learn to live with them. since they are not going to be going anywhere anytime soon. As well she needed her tenchi wings and her tail to grow back. Bella sighed and knew that she would have her wings and tail back sooner or later. But she also knew she was going to miss sky while she was away from him. Sky made his way over to his bella. he was wondering if she remembered what he had said to her. well it was what he hoped that she would remember. Sure she kenw that they were soul mates. But he wanted to make sure that she remembered him confessing to her on how much he loved her. he never ever cried for a woman before. only when it came down to being with bella things are much different to how he acted. He loved her so much he just never ever wanted to lose her to anything. hell he cried when he thought he lost her forever after everything came out in the open about him being prince sky and having dieaspro as a future wife. Shes not his future wife no more though. If he had it his way his bella would be his future wife in the future. But for right now he was going to see what she remembered what she didn't remember. He knew she was going to take a while to heal from her wounds. But the ones he hated to see was the ones that are the newer cursed markings that was placed on her beautiful body. But he was not going to judge her for what was put on her. she was still his beautiful goddess that she was always to him. Bella smiled to her soul mate she remembered what he had said to her. and had a feeling that is what he was going to ask her. it was nice to know when your soul mate loved you. Well it was just nice hearing it from your soul mate. Oh how she was going to miss him while they were apart. Maybe his father would let him come to see them. well that is what she hoped his father and mother would let him do. but they all highly doubted it. Even though they have more than enough room for anyone decided to come and see them. even the winx already came and saw where they wanted to go and have their own rooms in any part of their home.

"Hey what's up?" asked bella

"Do you remember what i said to you while you were in the deep sleep you were in?" asked Sky

Sky seen her close her eyes as if she was deep in thought. Whatever it was she was thinking about showed some sort of peace on her angelic face. he loved her so much that it hurt sometimes. He even loved her eyes they were like two gems. those eyes that he loved and what drew him to her. plus the pulling as well. something that he loved feeling since they first met. Even her eyes was what else that drew him in as well. even though he was her soul mate. In which he was happy to even have her as his soul mate. And never ever ask for anyone else as a soul mate. She was the one who he wanted. And never ever would want anyone else ever again. well even though the only other person has ever been with and dated was diaspro. But he would never ever want another woman in his life. Since he has the woman of his dreams. The woman who is his soul mate. Someone who was only meant for him and only him alone. he would have still loved her even if he was not her soul mate that is. but he hoped with all his heart she would remain his and only his. he already knew that she already loves him. bella smiled she knew he accpeted her children and grandchildren as his own. but for now they are happy with their lives. Even tamaki and draco are finally happy as well. they have their soul mates. That is something that she was overjoyed about. he knew their children will be beautiful and powerful when they had children that is. he was being trained by one of the people vegeta ordered to help him get used to the power he was blessed with during the mating. But for now he was going to enjoy what time they have left together since they all have to go home the following morning. He was going to have a talk with his mother and father when he gets home to see if he would be able to go to where bella and the others lived to hang out there for the summer. He already knew that his parents was going to say now since they liked their family trips together. So he was not going to get his hopes up on it. But it was always worth a shot to ask if he was able to go. If they say no then he would have to deal with it.

Yes i do remember what you said to me. And I loved what you had said very much. i love you as well." purred bella

Sky took her into his arms making sure to be careful since she was not healed full. That's when someone was coming to see if they wanted to join they were dragged off by tamaki and soi when they noticed what they were doing. while they enjoyed their time together. they all enjoyed the night and party that was for the end of the year and celebration. vegeta and some of the others are singing i feel pretty. As well the love boat theme song. then they started to sing we are men in tights song. some of them didnt understand what in the world they are singing. well the outfits that had on was rather interesting to say the least. but they had to say it was loads of fun watching them while they were drunk off their asses. Well other than the fact that the one they knew as kakarot was running around nude with his wife chasing right after him. They all had a good laugh about that one. They all had to say they would never ever be bored watching their new friend and family. bella sighed she knew what happened there with kakarot he must of rushed out of someone room and chichi thought he was banging someone else. She never liked her aunt chichi. Her uncle kakarot was ok to a point even though he was one that likes to try and get into her pants. She always let her father deals with him when he tried to sleep with her. even though it never ever stopped him because he always tried and never ever stops since he has this odd obsession with her or crush she didn't know what it was. he been like that since she was like 9 years old. She just never liked when her aunt chichi because she was always creul and mean to her. her father and mother got on her case when they found markings on their daughter when she came back from their house. It wasn't her faught that her husband wanted to sleep with her. she didn't want to do it with him. She just learned to deal with it and avoid it as much as she was able to do so. But for now they all are going to enjoy their time together since they all had to go back home the following morning. Well until they had to come back for another year. Or if they needed to come back to beat the crap out of someone for trying to take over.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

_chapter 10_

* * *

Bella and stella landed on solaria with tamaki with draco along with rose and alice. Along with hikaru and karou they didn't stop bothering them to come along. So they were more than welcome to join in on the trip. they all looked around and had to admit this place was rather bright. then again this was the planet of the sun and the moon. Lucky for the gift that bella has given to them. Because they would be sparking from the bright sun shining down on them. they are basically enjoying the fact they are even able to enjoy the sunlight again with out being found out what they were by people who still didn't think they were real. Sure they worlds are basically are combined together of all beings. But sometimes you run into someone who didn't think vampires are real. Or not real for that matter. Or think all of the stuff that goes on in the world was just a stuff they are seeing or just going crazy. Tamaki and draco was getting there slowly when it came to their healing. They all was happy to see them move along. But there was still a lot they had to do to heal properly. they were happy to come to see someone as a aunt. They all wondered what her home world would be like. they had to say it's bright on her home world and rather lovely. They would love to come here and enjoy more of it. Since they have been offered to come and go whenever they wanted to come and see it. Or even go shopping when every they wanted. Plus they were offered to live in the palace when it came down to them coming to see their planet. Now they knew why the planet was called the planet of the shining sun. well the name stella used at her fairy name. bella along with rose and alice smiled as they looked around. alice was overjoyed to see the shopping they have on stella's planet. Even rose was overjoyed about finding out their shopping places they have here.

"Princess!" chirped Radius

Stella perked up and rushed over to hug her father in a tight hug. while bella, rose and alice nudged their tamaki and draco, hikaru and karou to stand up straight in front of royalty when they are invited to another person kingdom to show their manners that they were raised to have. They are after all royalty through their mother and grandmother. Rose and alice smiled they knew bella tried to make sure that hikaru and karou was not going to be rude. But when it came down to them being half fox demon and half bat demon it can be a pain in the ass with their fox demon side. stella was finally happy to have her sisterly friend here finally on her home world. Sure the others would be here sooner or later. But they would have to wait until they show up for that. but right now she was just happy to have bella along with her nephews. And rose and alice as well. bella smiled to know that this was making stella happy. She was going to show them all around the place. take them shopping to show them the best places to go and get the best of the best things out there to shop for on her home world. She was just hoping her father would love them all like she loved them. she knew her father loved to hear the stories about bella when she was home. Even though she knew her father knew what she was. she just remembered hearing stories about the shikion miko. But never ever knew it was going to be bella who was the shikion miko. But she was just happy that she was here finally. She has waited for so long to have bella here with her on her home world. She just hoped her father and mother would love her. and love her like she was one of his own. But she would have to wait and see what her father says when he finally noticed her that she was here. bella smiled at how much stella father loved her. it was beautiful to see something like this before her. even though her blood adopted fathers loved her deeply and would never ever asked for another daughter ever. She just wished she knew her birth father and what he was like. Or if he would of loved her even after everything she had done in her life. Or if they would love her children and grandchildren. she has been busy planning stuff to save her home world. As well bring it back to its former glory she just needed to make sure she had everything in place before they make a plan to attack and bring it back. Well and maybe to bring her parents back as well if they were able to be saved from their prison they were put in. she knew she was able to do it if she was able to do all of the stuff she had done before. plus she knew that she would not be doing this alone. She was going to have all of the help in the world by her side to help her bring her home world back to life. And bring her birth parents back to their glory and maybe hope they would love her when they finally meet her and see her since she was a baby. And hope they would accept her children and grandchildren. and her family as well.

"Hello your highness." said bella

"Oh don't worry about calling me that my dear. I know who you are my dear you are family here. along with the rest of your family and friends are all family to me, it's the rare thing to meet the person who our planet calls a hero. the Shikon Miko is here to grace our home world. and i see your son's tamaki and draco and grand kids are here as well. and your sisters as well rose and alice. you all may call me radius my dear. You all are family here. so just relax as if this was your home." said Raidus

Bella only shrugged as she waved her kids and grandkits to go in with the maids to their bed chambers. Alice left to go on a shopping trip. Since that was going to take all day. They wished her to go and have loads of fun. If she found anything they would like. Bring it back for them. while stella dragged bella and rose into the palace to show them around. while the maids was showing tamaki and draco along with hikaru and karou around the palace. Bella smiled she felt how happy her kids and grandkits was happy at the moment. They do enjoy exploring when they see new places. She just hoped that hikaru and karou was going to behave themselves since she knew how her grandkits worked. Well she knew they loved to do their brotherly love act to freak people out. well they do find some people who do enjoy and think it was funny. But they basically do it to freak people out. stella smiled she knew alice was going to be enjoying the area she told her to go shopping at. Well it was the first place she told her to go shopping. Since there was more than one place to go enjoy wonderful shopping trips. But she knew alice was going to have some fun while she was out doing her thing. She would get her tour when she returned to the palace. Bella and rose had to say it was a lovely place. they would have to give stella that when it came to her home. She has a rather lovely palace that she lived in. bella wondered if her palace was lovely when it was livable at the time. she never ever had the chance to see it when her home world and palace was shining with all of its glory. She only knew of the stories when it came down to what her palace was like before what happened to everyone and her home world. She just hoped that she would be able to bring it back to its former glory. Back to what it was like before whatever happened to it. As well bring her birth parents back as well so she was able to get to know them. and see what they were like other than the stories she heard from people who knew them, or was friends with them when they were around before what happened to them.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Stella dragged bella and rose into a room with piles of gifts in it. Rose had to say it would be a place where alice would love to brows to see what she was able to find in the room. Hell even for herself she would love to dig and see what was in that pile. bella had to admit it was a impressive pile of gifts for stella princess ball. she had more than that given to her before so she couldn't say anything on this. she had something like that but it was different. it was for a sayein thing and for her to gain her crown as the crowned princess of planet vegeta. Well other than the fact she had to play human. But she gained a family in the process when she had to play human. even though trunk was crowned that day as well. he was sent somewhere else to play human. She did it with all of her children and grandchildren. it was something that all sayiens do when they come of age. Yui and miaka brought back people from what they kinda end up doing when they had to do their thing when they came of age. Even though she wasn't expecting them to go back into time through a book. But that made them grow stronger. But what pissed her off was when they were fighting over a man who was not even her soul mate. And ended up destroying that world while doing so. But it didn't matter in the end. It made their family and friends grow much larger. And the buildings that came back with them made their property grow larger as well. rose arched a brow at the woman who came into say hello. She had to say this woman was up to something. Or has something up her sleeve. She looked over to bella and see if she as thinking the same thing she was. when she saw the look on bella's face. She knew it was the same thing she was thinking. So something was going to happen that stella might not like when it came to the ball that was going to happen. Bella looked over to rose and saw she was thinking the same thing. They would have to keep a eye on this woman.

"Hello stella dear." said Cassandra

Cassandra looked at bella and sneered at her as if she was some piece of garbage that needed to be put down.. bella knew that this woman disliked Stella, rose narrowed her eyes at the woman who basically overlooked her. she didn't even like how she was looking at bella. that is something that is not going to pass with her or alice while they were here. well when ever alice decided to get back from her shopping trip. Bella didn't take her sun glasses off but only corked a brow in challenge at the woman who was trying to challenge her. she was going to make sure this woman knew she was not going to back down to her. bella wondered what the hell happed when tamaki and draco rushed into the room and clung to her and rose. What the hell happened while they were away from each other. She looked to her grandkits who looked like they were going to kill someone. Hikaru and karou looked to their grandmother their eyes shining with hate from what they heard was said to tamaki and draco. how dare that little whore speak to them in such a way. This was not going to pass with them. most of all when their grandmother and aunty rose finds out what was said to them. rose looked to hikaru and karou and wondered who in the world messed with her little angles. They are not going to like what is going to happen to them when she or bella gets their hands on them. they would pay for even daring to make tamaki and draco feel the way they are feeling.

"May i introduce you to countess cassandra." said Stella

bella mentally sighed and only bowed to show some respect even though she didn't like this woman one bit. Even rose bowed down to the woman out of respect to their hosts home. They didn't want to look rude to the people inside of stella's home. Even thought she seemed that she didn't like the woman who was before them. but they didn't want to forget their manners when it came down to then being in others home. Bella and rose had a feeling about her that was not a good feeling. Stella growled in annoyance that this bitch was even still here. she didn't even know why they hell why her father keeps her around. she always told him how much she hated her along with her evil bitch daughter. She never ever trusted Cassandra even being here in her home. Sometimes she wondered if she was the one who kinda got her parents to devorce. What annoyed her when she saw tamaki and draco rush into the room and clung to rose and bella like something had happened or was said to them. what tipped her off was when hikaru and karou looked like they wanted to murder someone. She knew alice was not going to be happy when she gets back from her shopping trip to find out what was going on. well that if she didn't see it in a vision yet. she wouldn't be shocked that she hasn't seen it in her vision just yet. but they didn't even know if her visions would even work on her home world. She knew that she was going to try and test that idea while they were there. they knew that her visions worked on sky's home world. Now they are testing it while they are here as well. their not sure on how much of the vision she would be able to see. But it would be enough to let her see what was needed to be seen.

"My daughter is in the advanced sorcery program of her school. come and say hello to our new freinds chimera." said Cassandra

Bella and rose only snorted that what she was bragging about. they both only knew of one school that is advanced and whatever school it was don't hold no candle to Hogwarts. They seen the same girl who rudely insulted tamaki eye color. As well draco hair color as well. well that is something that what hikaru and karou told her what was going on with tamaki and draco. now they knew why they were clinging to bella and rose to gain some sort of comfort from what they were feeling. Rose hissed when the two people they hated left the room to go and do what they were doing. Bella looked over to her grandkits and nodded to them to do what they wanted to do. mess with the two of them to make them think they were going crazy. When she saw them smirk evilly that was when she knew that they were going to have some fun. Stella sighed not sure what hikaru and karou was looking so evil about. she was hoping that bella gave them the permission to mess with those who she hated. In which she was going to let them do it anyways. She was going to ask them to do whatever they thought would make them go crazy while they were here. rose sighed as she lead draco out of the room to come him down. while bella had tamaki to calm down. no one messed with one of their own. And that is what those two had basically done. So for now they are going to let hikaru and karou do their thing. Since it was the only thing that they could do at this point in time. plus they are good at what they do. well being fox demon kinda helped with their way of making others pay for messing with their family and friends.

* * *

 _meanwhile the following day_

bella was making her rounds around the palace enjoying the peace and quite while she was able to have it. Rose and alice took tamaki and draco along with her grandkits to go on a shopping trip. She was just happy to have them to get out of this palace since she didn't trust those two people that they met yesterday. She even did a makeover with rose and alice and stella this morning. When they was over they all wanted to go and do what they wanted to do for the day. Bella was kinsda wondering what their grand library was like. So she has been searching for the library for the last three hours. That was when bella saw the two bitchs and someone else who was with them that she has not seen yet around the palace. She wondered if he was the girls father or something. But she wondered if they would be able to point her to the library or what way she should take to the library. She just didn't need to walk in on someone getting it on in one of the closets. She never knew three dudes could get it on in one closet. Bella sighed not even happy that she had to talk to these people. But the guy who was with them was making her feel off. There was something about him that reminded her of naraku. Or even Edward. she wondered if she should even keep a eye on him since there was the feeling that she was getting while she has been around this guy. She shivered mentally from what she was feeling and the thoughts she was thinking. She shook her head and knew she needed to ask where she needed to go before she started to ask questions that she should not even be asking. Plus she didn't want to mess up stella's special day for the reason of her feeling off like she was. when rose and alice and the others come back she would send hikaru and karou to go and poke around to see if they were able to find anything out on what was going on. since she knew they would be able to do it.

"Oh pardon me i am searching for the library. may you be so kind to point me in the way it is?" asked bella

Cassandra never seen eyes like this womans before. they were like very very odd and different from anyone she came acrossed before. one was ruby red and the other pink they were like the rarest of gems. Even though she should not even be thinking the way she was. but they were the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen in her lifetime. she thought the twins with golden eyes was different when she saw them. they looked like they could be jokers if you where able to read them enough. Even though she didn't even know that they were half fox demon and half bat demon. But the brotherly love act they do was something that was way different that she never seen before. her mother though it was disgusting when she seen them do what they do. but she had to say it was kinda interesting and as well sexy. But she was not going to let her mother know on what she was thinking when she seen the act for herself. Her mother would scold her on what she was feeling while watching something that she herself thought was the most gross thing she has ever seen in her life. Then there was the one with violate eyes he was beautiful when she looked at him. But she had a feeling she did something when she insulted him and his brother who was just as beautiful with those silver eyes and hair. but she knew she did something wrong when the twins growled at her and rushed after the two who she insulted. She just never ever understood what she did wrong. She thought she was doing the correct thing when she was told to do by her mother. but sometimes she was jealous of those who had a loving family. sure her mother loved her and wanted what was best for her. then there was sometimes that she would love the have the life that stella has. Or what these guys has. Even though that their mother look like she was the same age as them. from what she overheard from the king and stella talk when she came back home from school. she was shocked to heard what this woman was along with her family.

"Right down the halls." said Chimear

bella rolled her eyes at how fake the girl sounded. bella started to walk past them only to be knocked on her ass. She let out a sigh in relief that it was not hard enough to make her cursed markings on her body not activate. Oh that would be a mega mess if all of them was activated. the guy who knocked her over was the one who reminded her of naraku and Edward. there was just something about him that was bothering her. as if he knew who she was and what she was. bella shook her head as she pushed herself up and walked past him. but she felt him watching her as she turned around and sent him a dark look with a pointing shaky finger for dramatic affect. Something she learned off of her children. Well shippo was the first one who teach her how to do the dramatic effect. she turned on her heal and stuck her nose in the air and walked off. she had to tell rose and alice what she felt when they returned with her sons and grandkits. she didnt even know who the hell that man was. but there was something off about him when it came down to the feeling of naraku or Edward. hell he could be that bitchs evil bastards father. she was trying her best to keep the peace around the palace with the two now three of them. even though they did give hikaru and karou permission to give the two bitchs hell while they were here. but now she needed them to watch this guy and see what was going on and who he was. or what and why he was here. or he just this womans husband and the father to her bastard. Even though he was someone who didn't look like he would even touch this woman with a ten foot pole. But she could be wrong one what she thought there as well. she needed to talk to rose and alice tonight. She made sure to even have alice to have a vision of the talk they needed to have.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that evening._

Bella along with her sons and grandkits as well with rose and alice went to meet up with the others since they were showing up later than normal. since. while tamaki and draco rushed over to hug their mate's to be. while Hikaru and Karou hugged theirs Hikaru had rangiku and Karou had loly. tamaki had soi as his mate and they seemed happier. As draco has tsubaki the dark priestess. Bella smiled at their mates they were dressed in lovely outfits. Even the winx were in dresses that seemed that was made by ayame and rin and shiori since they are fashion designers and own their own business together. Alice was the head of the business since they all joined together in that idea of making a clothing business. Even some of her other children came along with their mates wanted to join in on the fun. Well the ones who was still home since some of them was sent to do a mission or was on a trip. They all had this feeling that there was going to be something happen tonight. But not sure what it was. even hikaru and karou didn't even know what they could find out on the person that their grandmother seen. Vegeta and bulma made their way off the ship as they looked around the new world they all would be calling another home. They had to say that stella home was rather lovely. It kinda reminded vegeta of planet vegeta when it was around. he was going to enjoy the night with his family and friends. its been a while since he and his family was able to enjoy themselves. He looked over to his daughter as well her other blood adopted fathers was looking over to her to see how pretty she looked in her dress, alice and rose finally saw their mates and hugged them to them. as they all led them back to the palace.

"I hope we are not late for the party!" chirped rangiku

Rangiku who was on her husband gin ichimiru was finally back in action from his last check up from szayel. He took a good while to heal from the winter war. Ruikia really nearly whipped him from the earth. Lucky for bella she found him and saved his life. He would forever thank her for even saving his life. the others looked around and sighed the place was rather peaceful to wonder around. they made their way to the place was peaceful as they made their way over to the palace knowing that the party and ball should be starting soon. they all were around mingled with everyone that was there as well getting to know everyone else that was around the ball room who was stella's family. they wondered where her mother was. as if she was not invited. Or was she even alive they wanted to meet her as well. vegeta along with some of the others had to say the planet wasn't that bad. The sun was what made it wonderful. In which what they were told that stella mother was the controller of the moon. They would have to say they would be coming back to stella home world more than once. Since they like how it felt to them home world was the other one they wanted to come back to. Well they were offered to come and go as they liked to both stella's and sky's home world. They just wished they were able to do it with their bella's home world that she was born on. even meet the people who gave them the gift that was bella. who made their lives all full of joy and life and love. Vegeta would never ever ask for a better daughter. He had loved his little princess since the day he found her while he was on his way to a training spot he found. Now he knew why he went there that day. His little princess was what lead him to that spot. If he never went there he would of never had the best daughter in the whole world and smiled over to where she was at. He knew how beautiful she was. and how much she loved all of her family and friends. king cold smiled next to vegeta knowing that their daughter was the best thing in the whole world to them. as well she was beautiful inside and out. they knew the other blood adopted fathers was feeling the same way they do everyday of their lives to know they have bella as their daughter. Even her soul and venom bonded family loved her and never would want to be without her in their lives. Even though they all felt that way about their bella.

"Welcome all to our grand ball! And as well welcome to our new friends and family!. now welcome to your princess and my very beautiful daughter stella!" announced Radius

They all smiled when they seen stella made her way down the stairs to her father with a bright smile on her face to show how happy she was to even be having her ball. Radius took his daughter hand and kissed it to let her know how happy he was do to this for his daughter. And most of all to show how happy he was for her to bring them more family and friends. their family has grown since she met bella and became her friend. He thought of her as his own daughter. Even her family and friends are not family and friends to him now. They are welcome to the palace since he wanted them to think of it as one of their homes. now it was the time to see what the special announcement was going to be. alice couldn't even see what the announcement was going to be announced. her visions has been rather iffy when they go to other worlds. Its like their powers has to adapt to newer places. Even bella's and the others powers was a tad bit iffy for a while. vegeta arched a brow at the man. he must of passed his perkiness to his daughter. He looked over to king cold who must be thinking the same thing as he was. even kenpachi was thinking it. They was waaay happy go lucky from what they were able to see from where they were. and he wasn't even drunk or high. it must be his normal way of thinking or acting. And there was nothing wrong on how he acted. It was kinda different to some of them when they see someone like stella father. since he was way to perky. But they knew where stella got the perkiness from now. Hell they don't even know what her mother is like yet. so that was going to be a real treat when they meet her. even though they wondered why she wasn't even there for her own daughter's princess ball. Hell they were there for their daughter princess ball when they gave it to their bella. but they had to say the king kinda made them relaxed when they were around him. And that was kinda refreshing when it came down to the type of person he was. bulma looked around and had to say it was wonderful taste in decorations, she took note that alice had her hands on decorating the ball room. In which she was a wonderful decorator. She has done a wonderful job in redecorating their newer aditions to their house. Even Malfoy manor was looking more cheerful. she smiled to her daughter and knew she was happy at this point in time with her soul mate. And as well that they are here to join in on the fun. Plus they thought of stella as one of their own. As well as all of the winx. They just thought they could use a mother that loved them. they all knew how attatched they have came to them as a family. and there was nothing wrong to what they felt for them. they all thought of them as family.

"on this joyous day for our beloved princess. is not only joyous because of stella's princess ball. it's kingdom will soon have a queen again. and in one months time countess cassandra will become my wife and your new queen." announced Radius

Bella and the other spit out their drinks when they had heard what he had said. and knowing stella will not like what she had just heard from her father. this was not a good turn out and then again it should have been announced at another time. this was not the correct time to announce something of that nature. Hell what in the world happened to make him what to marry someone like that foul woman. well all of the others has not even met her and her evil pawn. vegeta had to say something on that one along with some of the others. that was the worst timing on how they even announced on what he had just said. and at his own daughter birthday party. that was soooo not right. he should of waited and tell her that sort of thing after this was over. even though it was not his place in saying something like that. he knew he was not the only one who wanted to say something to radius on what he blurted out and thought it was the brightest thing in the world to announce on his own daughter's special day. Stella didn't even know how or what to think. That is how much shock she was in at that point in time. they all knew she wanted her parents back together. Maybe this was the reason why her birth mother was not even there for her princess ball. Bella sighed and felt for her sisterly friend on what she basically had just learned from the announcement from her idiot father. stella was standing there looking like she was trying to process what was said and announced. Why the hell could the moron could of not waited until after she had her ball. This was something that the man kinda made them thing he was not the brightest man in the world. What he basically blurted out on a day that was special to his daughter. Was not the best of ideas. Some of them wanted to go and tell him about it. They just didn't want to piss him off on telling him how to do things the correct way. And not the stupid way. Well basically what he done was the stupid way.

"I'm happy for you daddy," whispered Stella

"You don't sound happy princess. what is the matter?" asked Radius

Stella sighed and made her way over to her friends and new family and friends. she didn't want no more of this. that bitch had to mess up her ball that she has been waiting to have for weeks now. Even alice and the others made such lovely dresses and outfits for everyone for her ball. And most of all alice and rose and bella put a lot of love and care into the decorations. now she was never going to have her parents back together. That is something that she wanted most right now. She just wanted her mother and father back together. Not that stupid bitch who she hated with everything she had inside of her. she hated her and wished she would get shot or something. she saw that the king of all sayiens looked at her with sad eyes. he was a good father she would have to say that. while bulma sighed and had to say she was not going to speak on what he had just announced at the wrong time. she knew her husband and her mate knew that she wanted to speak on this and so did he. And all of the others as well. they wanted stella's father to know that he messed up his daughter's special day from what he blurted out. it should of waited until the ball was over. and was said in private. Maybe with them with her as well. but they would not stick their noses in it for now. But if it was needed then they would say something to him about what he had pretty much done. But they knew that stella was not happy. Well she looked like she wanted to cry from everything that happen tonight. bulma sighed she had a feeling she was hoping that her mother and father was getting back together. And that what crushed her hopes and killed her ball. He should atleast give her another ball for the crap he pulled. Sure she thought of his daughter as one of her own. Hell all of her little bella's other blood and soul and vemon adopted family even thought of her as one of theirs. Even the other winx they thought of them as one of their own. They just hoped they knew on how they felt for them.

"My life is over. do you realize that awful chimear and that bitch mother of hers will be my new family." hissed Stella

some of them winced this was not the best outcome they had seen for one of these things. and they had to admit with bella there something off about all of this. they needed to see what it was about. king cold only sighed and knew this was not his place on how the man did things. but the man should have had some class and not do it in the middle of the ball. he should of known how his daughter would react to it as well. he knew the man must not be very bright and didn't think on what his daughter was going to feel like after how she heard what he announced to basically to the whole ball room. And as well how she was going to take the news when he said it. Even though he had to say he was reminding him of kakarot at this point in time. he and the stupid of all sayains would get along well enough. Lucky the stupid idiot and his wife was on a trip for two months. sky nudged brandon and pointed him to go and comfort him girlfriend. Brandon can be smart when it came down to everything else. But when it came down to him and his soul mate. He can be the biggest fool and moron alive. His soul mate needed him and he was just standing there looking like kakarot looking at a book. Hikaru and karou rushed over with a cloud of dust behind them. as they pushed Brandon over to stella. They made sure they would stay there and watch what he was going to do. since they needed to make sure he was going to comfort his soul mate. Brandon sighed and knew he needed that push from the fox twins. He just didn't know what to do or say to his soul mate. He knew she was hurting from what she had just heard her father just announce to the whole ball room. He just didn't know what to tell her to make her feel better. So he was going to do the first thing that comes to his mind. He was going to give her his gift that he gotten her. and hope it would make her feel better. He had a feeling when he found the gift that he got her. she would love it. Well that is what he hoped that is. he just had some help with gift shopping with esme and ayame. They seemed to have wonderful taste in pickng gifts and pointing him to the areas that he should go that would be good gifts for stella. Since they knew what stella would like and wanted to make sure he gotten her the best gift she could ever want.

"Wait up sweetie i have a gift for you," chirped Brandon

Stella took the gift from her boyfriend and placed it on the tray for the waiter to take to all of the other gifts so she would open them up later. she was not in the mood for gift giving at this point in time. as she walked off to go and be alone somewhere so she was able to think. And as well to figure out what to do when it came down to the whole issue that was going on in her world. She just wished her mother was there at this point in time. she would of known what to do. and help her through what she was feeling. She even asked her mother to come along to her princess ball. All she told her was that she was busy and didn't have the time to come to her pricness ball. She was rather rude and harsh about how she told her. it was like she hated her now after her father divorced her. sure she never ever had time with her mother since her father kept her away from her. but she knew her mother loved her from the times that she come to her at night. She always sang to her and read to her. and comforted her at night as well. maybe it was all an act when it came down to her mother showing love to her. she was just so cruel to her anymore. She just didn't even know what and why her mother is treating her the way she was. brandon face fell from what his soul mate and girlfriend had just done. Sure he knew she was not happy right now from what was going on. but it seemed that there might be more to what was going on in her world than he even knew. He didn't even see her birth mother around anywhere. It was like she didn't even care to show up to her own daughter princess ball. In which kinda could of added to the sadness to how his stella was feeling on everything that was going on right now in her world. she didn't want anything he had gotten for her.

"Thanks Brandon, i shall open it later," said Stella

Stella walked off from brandon as she let her tears fall. She was just not even able to hold them in anymore. What her father had announced what what broke the damn from her heartache of everything that was going on in her famly. First her mother and not her father. bulma walked over to him to show him that he had a friend to lean on. as she laid a hand on his shoulder to show that she was there for him,. she was a mother after all and she understood what she was feeling right now. and she knew that her mother not even being here was not a good sign to stella. and that she was not taking the fact that her own mother was not going to be happy about this. this was something she was able to do and be a mother that she was able to be to the girl. since it was something that she needed to be. but for now this was time for the male who was her soul mate to know what his soul mate was feeling right now and needs to be understanding on it. Bulma knew esme wanted to show stella that it was ok but they needed to make sure Brandon understood what his soul mate was feeling right now. Even though they think there is more to what was going on. for one thing they didn't see the girl mother was no where to be found. It was like she didn't give a damn to her own daughter feelings about not coming to her daughters princess ball. They wondered if her mother even cared enough for her own child's feelings. From what they understood from stella's father is that her mother was not much of one. But she care enough for stella only as a heir and that is all. she only wanted stella to be the person who would take her place when she died. Other than that she was nothing else to her. only the heir to take her place and the throne. In which is something they hated to know when they were told about what stella's mother thought about her. they thought she would at least cared about her daughter. But it seemed that they were wrong in what they thoughts about stella's mother. but stella should know that she has the largest family that she entered. They would do just about anything for their friends and family. esme sighed she made her way over to stella and took her into her arms. She was going to show her the love of a mother. stella is like a daughter to all of bella's blood adopted and soul and vemon bonded family. as well the other winx are as well like daughters to them all.

"Don't take it to heard young one. she is not taking this news all to well. and she needs her time to think and let it sink in. just be there for her she needs it." said bulma

Brandon nodded and smiled his thanks to the mother figure. While he sighed when he saw esme try her best to comfort stella. When radius tapped esme shoulder to let her know he wanted to speak to his daughter and have a dance with her as well. she only smiled kindly to him even though she was not happy with him right now. But they all watched the king lead stella out to the dance floor in a father daughter dance. brandon sighed and walked off to get a drink. while sky and bella went on the dance floor as well with the other couples. Bella looked over to see stella fall to the ground. she rushed over to her sisterly friend to make sure she was ok. she placed her head in her lap. When she placed her hand on stella's forehead to do a search through her system for anything that was not normal. That was when she felt some sort of dark magic going through her. she wondered who in the world was the one who placed the dark spell on her sisterly friend. She was going to make sure that she made whoever it was suffer for even thinking they were going to get away with something like this. oh this was going to be painful when she had to break the spell that was placed on stella. She was going to have to make stella understand that what she was going to do to her was not going to be the most comfortable thing in the world. But it needed to be done so she was able to go back to normal. Then they would have to hunt down whoever did this to stella and make them suffer for what they thought they could get away with. But they will make sure that they will get the punishment they deserved. Even though they all might know who could of done this to stella. There was only two in the room that hated her enough to place a dark spell on her. but they were not able to prove it was them yet. they needed to get stella out of here to make sure bella was able to break the dark spell on her. what made things way worst was someone placed a dark curse on the king as well. because what he basically just was about to blurt out was going to prove that. and how he was going to be saying it was what showed that he had a darker curse on him. This could basically explain the reason why he did what he did in announcing the whole thing about marrying the bitch who hated his daughter. They just needed to figure out how they are going to get to him and help free him of the much darker and deeper curse. Bella shivered oh that one was going to be painful to her when she had to break that one. She felt how deep it was into him. But right now she needed to make sure that stella was going to be ok. she was going to be the first one that she was going to break the curse on. then the king would have to be the last one when they found some sort of plan to get to him without killing all of the palace guards to get to him to break the dark evil curse that was on him,

"That is no daughter of mine. take them all to prison at once," ordered Radius

bella stood in front of stella to make sure she was going to be ok. and as well safe since she was not going to be able to protect herself while she was under the dark curse she was under at this point in time. her fairy powers would not even able to be used until she was able to break the dark curse. She was the only one who was able to do so. It was not going to be a pleasant feeling for stella. Hell it was not even going to be pleasant for her either. But she will do what she has to do to make her sisterly friend come back to her former self. And rid of the dark curse that was placed on her. that was what friends and family do for one another they would do what they have to do to save each other and protect their own from anything. while the others were taking the guards down after they turned into fairy form of just let their glamor down. bella had to be somewhere so she was able to break the spell on stella. She just needed to make sure she understood what she was going to feel before she did it. She was going to let stella make the choice after she explained to her what she had do to. And how much pain she was going to be in for her to break the curse. Hell she was going to be in pain herself for breaking the dark curse. Even though this was not the first dark curse she has broke on someone. And surely would not be her last dark curse she was going to be breaking on one of her family or friends. she would do it more than once if it meant ot save them from something or another. they took off into the palace halls to make their way over to a safe place so bella was able to use the her Miko powers to reverse the spell that was placed stella. Her father would have to wait until thye thought of some sort of plan to get to him to save him from the dark curse he was under. That one was going to be a tricky one since he had one that was deeper into him to make him do whoever place it on him to do what they told him to do. it explained a lot on what had happened tonight. whoever did this to stella and her father was going to get it in whe they get their hands on them. they would make them mpay for even thinking it was ok to get away with something like this. whoever it was is messing with the wrong people. You don't mess with one of their own and live to tell about it. Whoever it was better start running when they find out whoever it was. because they will be either dead or very wounded.

"You guys go a head i got this." ordered bella

Bella sighed and made sure everyone was safely away. bella explained everything that she was going to do to stella. She had to make sure she understood what she was about to do and what she will feel will not be the most pleasant thing in the world. She just wanted to make sure she understood everything before she agreed to what she was about to do. when bella was finished explaining to stella on everything she needed to do. she had to think about it for a while to let it sink on. but she didn't care she she was going to be in pain for the spell to be broken from her. she only nodded to let bella know she was going to do it. Bella sighed and knew that this was not going to be the only time she would be doing this for any of them. she closed her eyes and put her hands out ready to start what she needed to do. stella hissed in pain when she felt bella's powers push into her. as she gritted her teeth as she let her power work. When it was over bella fell to her knees trying to control the pain in her own body. She hated doing stuff like this. but she would do it for anyone who is her friends and family. and stella is a sister to her she would do this for her anytime she needed it. They just needed to find the correct time to go back and do this with stella fathers. When stella opened her eyes when she felt it was over. only to look at her hands to see they were back to normal. She jumped bella to thank her with everything she had in her. sure it was painful but the spell was broken. She knew she would do it for her father. but she had a feeling it was not the right time for them to go back into her palace to save him from the dark curse he was under. She knew they would come back and save him from the dark curse he was under. But for now she and stella entered the ship so they can go back home and plan something to save stella father from what he was dealing with at this point in time. but for now they needed to come up with a solid plan before they are able to come back and take the curse off her father.

* * *

 _meanwhile a month later_

Everyone was heading over to eraklyon to go for the party they were having. Everyone was goiongt to the pary. they had their fine clothing on and it seemed that sky was going to announce that he chose bella. all of the sword spirits remained back at the school to make sure things are going to be ok. they all deserved a party after everything they had been through. Everyone started to talk to whoever was around them. but for now they are going to enjoy what was going on. even though some of them was having a bad feeling that was going to happen. Draco and tsubaki were not able to come since they went on a trip. Soi was sent on a mission to help out with some of the others who was sent on the same mission. So tamaki was wondering around without his soul mate. But it seem that he was enjoying himself for the time being. everyone stopped talking when sky was about to announce what he was going to announce. Well that is what they thought he was going to do. but for now they pushed bella to the front. They saw how happy she looked. It has been a while since she has been happy to hear something. Sky smiled to everyone in the crowd to let them know that the announcement was about to be made. They didn't even take notice that tamaki was missing from their area. Everyone hushed finally even the ones who was muttering lightly to each other. Sky cleared his throat to make sure he was able to speak clearly and loadly enough to make everyone to hear what he wanted them to hear what he needed to announce.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming and sharing this great day with us. now i wish to tell you all about a girl i have met. she is the most beautiful and amazing female of the magical realms. and i want my whole kingdom to know about the woman i wished to spend my whole life with. my freinds with further speaking let me introduce the love of my life diaspro." announced Sky

Bella gasped as if she felt like something had just stabbed her in the heart. she went into shock Vegeta and spirit rushed to her side to make sure she was ok. but it seemed that she was not ok. she was in shock from what she had just heard. while everyone else was plotted ways to kill the little asshole for making a fool out of their bella. and as well made mockery of a princess to all of the sayein race. Bella couldn't even breath as if something was blocking her lungs from the air in them. she was not even able to think of anything at this point in time. she fell to her knees from the shock she was feeling. while spirit was trying to get her calm down. while rocking her back and forth. He had to place her in his lap. She was not even notcing that he was even though. Hell they didn't even know tamaki was missing from their group. Vegeta and all of the other blood and soul and venmon adopted fathers and mothers was wanting to taste his blood for even thinking he was going to get away with this. how dare he even make a mockery of one of their one. And make they hopeful for something that he was promising that was going to happen. It was something that they were not even able to forgive. Vegeta looked over to spirit and knew that he was trying his best. He knew what he was doing since he was married to his daughter for a while. he cared and loved her. he was trying to show her that he was there for her. but the whole thing with sky doing what he did. It made her go into a deep state of shock. And that is never ever a good thing when it came down to her when she was in a state of shock. They all needed to get her out of there before she did something stupid. Even sky's parents was in shock. It seemed they didn't know what was going on either as if they were not informed on what was going on. or the change of plans. Even though they didn't look happy about it either.

"I'm going over there and give the little whore and asshole a piece of my mind." hissed ayame

Ayame along with rose and alice punched their way through the crows not even caring they being gentle about it either. not even caring who fell into the mud or anything. their family will not be made of a mockery of one of their own. That whore was pushing her limit on how long she was going to live. They were also tempted to murder her right her and now then toss her into the gates of hell. while rose and alice tossed people out of the way. Not even caring what they were doing. They wanted to know what the hell happened. And why sky pulled what she pulled. He was so happy about what he was going to announce when he told them about it. And now this shit happened. It was not going to work for them. no one does this to one of their own. The little whore is going to go down for the bullshit she pulled once more. They didn't even understand how she was able to get sky to do what he did. Sky was their bella;s soul mate. And now he was breaking her heart once more. It was not going to fly for them. he was going to tell them what they wanted to know. but it seemed that the whore had other ideas on what she was going to do. it seemed she was going to stop them before they even had the chance to ask or demand sky what they wanted to know. when she spotted them getting close that was when she was going to order sky to do what she wanted him to do. even though they should see what was going on right in front of them. but they were way to pissed off to even care at this point in time. even though they had a feeling they are going to have to fight their way out of the planet. Even though they would have to find tamaki first since he was missing and they didn't even know were he was taken to on the planet. Even though the whore was the one who drugged him and dragged him off to have her way with him while making him suffer.

"Those freaks want to hurt us sky. you must stop them at once." cried Diaspro

Diaspro wrapped her arms around sky neck as she planted the seed of doubt into his mind. While she couldn't wait to they find the gift she left all bloodied and nude, oh she did her best work with that blond headed guy on the vile things she did to him, and to his ass she loved the screams of pain as she did her worst, he didn't need to remember all these people. she was only going to be the one for him and only her. she didn't care what people think of her. she only wanted sky for herself no one was able to have sky did what needed to be done she wanted a few more rounds with her blond bitch before they found him, but she was going to have her way with him and hear more screams from him before they found him. But she needed to make sure that her sky was going to do what she told him to do. oh how she loved saying that. her sky was finally hers now. And she was going to make sure she was going to keep it that way. But for now she was going to go and enjoy the screams of the slave she has before he was found by his keepers. Sky growled how dare there was witchs on his lands. He was going to make sure they were taken care of at once. So he was able to go and have his time with his diaspro. He didn't even understand why this didn't feel correct with the thoughts that he was having. As if he was thinking of the wrong woman. as if there was something off about this. he shook his head thinking he witchs spell was on him. He needed to make sure they are all dead so he was able to enjoy his life with his soul mate. His diaspro the only woman who was for him. No other woman was for him other than diaspro.

"Guards get those witchs at once." ordered Sky

Everyone gasped and looked at what he had basically ordered. Spirit cursed he needed to get bella out of here before something happened. She was still in the middle of a panic attack and self loathing since she was projecting what she was feeling. Even though they knew she was not able to control what she was doing. She didn't know she was projecting what she was feeling. They just needed to make sure she got to a safe place so she was able to come back to herself. while they knew they had to get her out of there and quick before anything else happened. as they all rushed off of the palace grounds with guards following after them yelling. until a few arrows was shot into bella as she cried out in pain from all her cursed markings had to been hit. Who the hell knew where all of her cursed makings was. vegeta was seething in anger for what that fool had dared to do to his little princess she was bleeding all over the place. how the hell did he even remember where the cursed markings was. oh how he was going to pay when he gets his hands on his little neck. He was going to make sure that little whore was going to pay as well. she was not going to get away with what she has pulled once more. Hell he didn't even give a fuck that she was a female. He was going to make her suffer for what she was doing to his little warrior princess. she didn't deserve what was happening to her. even though he didn't know what the whore had done to one of his grandsons until he seen him for himself.

"You bastard prince how dare you harm my daughter!" Roared Vegeta

The winx transformed even after bella had the arrow's pulled out of her. even though she was leaking blood all over the place. she didn't even care as if she wanted to die from what she was feeling. As if nothing else mattered in the world to her no more. A very pissed off the king of all sayiens. Vegeta was in a murderous rampage in his mind. Even though he was not the only one who was feeling that way at that point in time. bella took a deep breath and transformed into her fairy form, even though she was weak from the amount of blood loss and the pain she was feeling from all her cursed makring being hit with arrows. she needed to help everyone to get out of her. sure she would probably die if she continued. But at the point in time she could care less if she died or not. she needed to help sky remember who she was. and what she was to him. She didn't even know what the hell was going on. and what made him do what he did. she was going to see if she was able to connect to their mating bond. that is all she could do for the time being. while vegeta was being held back by nappa and radtiz they knew what she was trying to do and hoped she was right in what she was going to do. but for now she was going to do her best in the weak state she was in. she was also still bleeding from her cursed markings. But she was going to do what she had to do. even though they knew they could not stop her from what she was tying to do. they knew their bella all to well. and she was doing what she thought was the correct thing to do to save her soul mate from himself. Even though she might not be able to complete what she was doing. Since there was something off about what was going on with sky. They just was not able to figure it out just yet. but they needed to try their best in saving him.

"I don't know who you are filthy whore. you're a filthy commoner whore, how do you know my name. it's not going to help none of you." hissed Sky

kenpachi rushed out of the palace with a very very badly wounded tamaki who left nothing to the imagination. kenpachi whispered to bella and told her what diaspro had done to him. The guards he had found violating him are dead and was tossed into the gates of hell. bella's eyes grew cold from what she was seeing. what pissed her off the most was they saw draco as well in the same state. He must of came at the last minute. Oh how she was going to make that whore pay for what she had done to her sons. She nodded to rose and kenpcahi to take them on the ship and try to keep them in their sights. She needed to find out what and why sky did what he did. And why he announced what he announced. If they had the proof on what she had done then they would kill her for what she did to her sons. But she was happy to know that they killed the guards who did this to them. she nodded to them to have szayel and the others work on them so they would be ok until they get them to the medical wing of the school. but for now she needed to see if she was able to make sky see reason. Or find out what the hell happened to make him do something like this. or even think about getting back with that bitch. In which the bitch crossed the line further when she did that to her soul mate whatever she had done to him to make him do what she wanted him to do. then she did what she had done to her sons. As well had the guards join her in harming them. this was going to be a mega set back for what they had done to tamaki and draco. bella closed her eyes to ward off the pain she was feeling. Sure she knew she had to go and feed. But right now she was going to have to try her best to keep going to make sure her soul mate was going to be ok. she also needed to make sure her sons are ok as well. because she knew this was not going to be a good thing when it came down to how well they have been doing. This was going to bring them back to the beinging of their healing. They are going to have to start all over since this was going to be a huge set back for them. this was when she normally felt how old she really was when things like this normally happens.

"What had happened to you sky.?" Asked bella

Sky punched bella right into her cursed marking on her stomach. she didn't want to cry out in pain. But it was hard to do so when it had to be the markings. Vegeta as well the others hissed their anger out. spirit and jasper rushed over to bella's side. she waved them off to let them know she was going to be ok. she wanted to finish what she wanted to do. this was something she needed to do. if she didn't she would regret not even trying. Spirit nodded to jasper to let him know he has bella. while he went to go and help the others fix draco and tamaki. Spirit eyes grew cold when it came down to what was going on. how dare they do this to tamaki and draco. and most of all what they have done to bella. sky was going to regret what he thought he could get away with. He pissed off the most powerful people in the known universe. Bella pushed spirit off of her as she pushed herself up. She was not going to back down to anyone. She was not going to show that she was weak right now. It would not do any of them good if they found out how weak she was from the loss of blood. And as well her wounds. They were starting to take affect on her. she knew she had to feed or have blood transfused into her. spirit wanted to cry for his friend. Sure he still loved her with all of his heart. He hated the fact that they had to get a devorce. He learned that lesson the hard way. But he should even be happy that they are even friends after the devorce. In which he was super happy on about that. but he hated when shit like this happened to his bella. vegeta made his way over to his daughter. He was not going to leave her side. he looked over to spirit and nodded ot him to let him know that he was going to be helping him out with this. he knew how his daughter was when she wanted to do something. In which he was proud of her for how she was holding up with everything. He was also seething in anger on what was going on. what topped off his anger and murderous rage was when he saw the state his grandchildren was in. the sick fucks will pay for what they have done to his daughter and grandchildren. no one harmed his family and lived to tell about it. Even though he was told already that kenpachi and rose killed them and tossed them in hell. it still didn't help that he was not the one who killed them. he was happy though that they did take care of them. but for now he needed to make sure his little warrior princess was going to be ok. he and spirit knew that she needed to get medical attention and as well to feed. She loss to much blood from all her curse markings being hit.

"Even if you are under a spell. our love and bond is strong enough to break it. I promise I will find a way to save you. I will come back and help break the spell on you. I will not let you live like this. even if it kills me. I will save you from the spell that filthy little whore placed on you." Cried bella

Sky blinked from what the woman before him just vowed to him. Even though he fel something inside of him that was trying to break free. He didn't understand what and why he would be feeling the way he was. he looked into her ruby red and pink eyes they seemed so familiar to him. as if they are connected mind body and soul. but that can't be right he never ever seen these people before. he was not going to let that witch whore take him away from the love of his life. He was not going to have his mind turned away. and he was going to make sure that this bitch was going to be punished for what she had tried to do. and that was for a fact he was going to be the one to be doing it. no one harmed what was his and thinked they are able to get away with it and not die for doing what they had done. He was going to protect what was his. because he didn't even know who these people are. And why they seemed so familiar with him. Sure he should be feeling fear on the feeling the impending death that was directed at him and everyone else. The murderous feelings was pressing down on him as if they were trying to crush him and everyone around him. Sky growled they could try their best but they will not back down to these commoner filth. They could use their magic and powers on them. but it was not going to work. He would die before he let filth like this take him and his kingdom down like this. he will make sure he protected his kingdom and his future wife. The love of his life from filth like this. he had a feeling that a lot of the murderous feelings was pointed to his beloved. he was not going to let them kill her. he would never ever let that happen. He was going to make sure she will be safe. Sky smirked darkly knowing he was going to kill these filthy commoners and whore for even thinking that they will get away alive from his palace grounds. They trespassed on his lands and that is going to be ended in death. Even though it was what his beloved told him to do to them. and he was going to make sure her wishs are granted.

"Stop it whore. your spell and wicked ways will not work on me," hissed Sky

Sky laughed darkly as he shot arrow a after arrow at bella. they all hit her stomach right in the one curse marking. She screamed out in pain from the bow of all of the arrows that she was being shot with. Because they continues to hit her over and over again. that was when shiriyuki finally showed up as she made a ice wall to protect her mistress from any more harm. Spirit picked up his poor poor bella since she passed out from the pain and the amount of blood she lost. He wrapped his jacket around her shoulders even though she was soaked and dripping with blood. That has never ever stopped him before. but she needed help and medical attention. He took note all of the other sword spirits was helping everyone escape through the senkai gates. It took them long enough to show up. When he entered the ship he laid bella's head on his lap as he ran his fingers through her bloodied hair. Carlisle and ryuken was the ones who was working on their bella. they all took off when they finally saw all of the senaki gates close. While Carlisle was muttering how much he loved her and everything will be ok. spirit looked over to draco and tamaki who was knocked out for the time being. he had a feeling that they would not be able to do much until they get to the school. but it seemed they are going back to capsule corp since there was more they could do there. and it would be the better place for her and tamaki and draco to be for a while until they came up with some sort of an idea to help sky come back to them. they all had a feeling it had to be some sort of spell. Even though it took a good while for them to think on what and who could of gave the little evil whore who they are going to kill one of these days. Someone had to give the spell over to her to get what she wanted. But they are going to make sure that she was not going to get what she wants. They are going to make sure sky comes back to them where he belongs. And back with their bella since he belonged beside her. spirit started to rock bella back and forth when she woke up screaming and crying. They had to give her something to make sure she was going to remain calm until they were able to give her the proper medical attention. Along with tamaki and draco who needs it as well.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

_chapter 11_

* * *

bella was trying to relax under her knew place she seemed to enjoy. Since the add on's to their home. But the palace that came along with her one daughter from the universe of the four gods. There was a place she seemed to enjoy to sit and enjoy the peace. She needed to make sure that she was able to go back and help sky remembered who he really is. as well to show him who his real soul mate is. even if it killed her. she would try anything to help her soul mate to come back to himself. Vegeta and as well aizen came over to see their little one deeply depressed. As if her heart was no longer in her chest. They just cant let her go and get herself killed while she was wounded. She didn't even want to feel. So they normally drug her and then give her a transfusion. What topped everything off with their little one. Was with tamaki and draco. they had a huge set back from what had happened to them. the thing was it was that whore and the fuckers who she had cursed to help her. they basically did it worst than any other time it had happened to them. in which they hated her for this. rose and esme along with some of the others has been giving bella breaks so she was able to think and heal herself. But it seemed that she was not able to heal properly since her soul mate rejected her. and was not with her. in which it was something that they all had to deal with. But they don't even know if they should even let her go and do what she wanted. Sure she had to do it and get him back to where he should belong. They all knew they had to bring him back to his former self. They cant let that filthy whore win and get what she wanted in the end. Well they are also going to make sure they have him cleaned just in case she was able to have sex with him while he was under her spell. Like hell they are going to let him stick his cock back into anyone after having it stuck into that filthy whore.

"Please my princess you need to eat and as well feed. As well let your wounds heal. tamaki and draco needs you." pleaded Vegeta

"please listen to us. Your in no shape to even go back." Pleaded aizen

Bella sniffled from them pleading to make her not go back while she was in the current state she was in. she let her tears fall from the heartache and everything else that was pressing against her heart. She was not going to heal properly because once your soul bonded to your soul mate you become one together. So what happened to sky she would not heal properly since he was no connected to her. basically he was closed off to her. most of all rejected her. so she would never heal properly or just slowly since he was not connected to her right now. She knew that she had to be her for her little tamaki and draco. but she also has to save her soul mate from what was going on with him. And most of all bring him back to who he was before that filthy whore got her filthy claws back into him. Well as well get their revenge against her for the shit she pulled. And as well for what she did to her sons. She just cant let her get away from what she had done. Bella sighed and knew there had to be more to everything that was going on. first with stella's father and now this. there has to be some form of a connection to everything that was going on. ikkaku and yumichika rushed to where bella was. the had to tell her what was going on. they have to stop this before she gets everything she wanted. They just cant let her be the queen of sky's home world. She was not meant to be his queen. Bella was meant to be the queen of sky's planet. So they are not going to let her get want she wanted. In which if the spell was broken and he figured he married to that filthy whore. He would probably try to kill himself. They just needed to make sure they stopped this while they had the chance to stop him from making the largest mistake in his lifetime. Well they only knew that bella was the only one who was able to stop him.

"It seemed the little bastard is getting married to the 50 cent hooker rapist today." Hissed ikakku

That snapped bella back to what she used to be. they all saw the spark back in her smirked there was the spark in his princess eyes. that was his brat for you. she was going to make him pay for what he was about to do. and then she was going to make the whore pay for what she had done as well. this means they were going to go on a trip to a jerry springer wedding. this was going to be fun and they would be able to hurt some people. Aizen went to go and gather their team to go into sky's palace. This was war on them. they are going to pay for even thinking they could get away for making them look like fools. Even beerus was in on this one. Well he was very protective over his blood adopted niece. So he wanted some of what was going on. but they made him promise that he was not to mess with the planet. Even though he didn't like admitting that he was not going to do it. He only would do it for their bella and the others as well. bella went to go and gear up so she was able to go and battle what she knew that might end up killing her. or even worst than what she was feeling right now. She would die for her soul mate. They all would die for their soul mates. She has to do what she had to do to make sure that he comes back to them all. they needed to break the spell he was under. Bella knew that it was not going to be pleasant for either of them when she breaks it. The spell that has been placed on him was a rather deep one. And those ones hurt like hell when she had to break them, but she would take the pain for the ones she loves.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was on the ship heading to sky's home planet kinda was making him all nervous since he was feeling all of their murder boners and blood lust that they were feeling . even the ones who was projecting what they were feeling. Even though riven was feeling bad for bella. he even tried to get her to not go to help out on this. but they all told him she was the only one who was able to stop him from the spell he was under.. they had to leave tamaki and draco with snow she seemed to sooth him well other than rose and esme. They wanted to come along to kick some major ass as well. snow wanted to sooth two of her daughters brothers. since she knew that someone of them wanted to go along. some of them had to go and do what they were ordered to do since it was a mission that they had to do. and they had to say they wanted to mope since they wanted to join in on the blanket party. Even though she would of loved to go along. But someone had to stay behind to make sure that tamaki and draco was going to be ok. she knew that Carlisle stayed behind as well. he was one of the one doctors who was going to be remaining behind to help out if they were needed. He just hoped bella would come out ok. but in her current state they were kinda worried on even letting her even go inside of that palace. But they had no choice in the matter with everything that was going on with sky. She was the only one who was able to break the spell from what he was told.

"Well i think there will be a lot of ass kicking i think." said Riven

"Shut your trap bitch boy." hissed vegeta

Riven turned to see the sayein king there sitting next to him. he knew the sayien race well enough sine his race of people was close to the sayeins when they are around. but then again they all just came back from the wish that bella had on the jewel. it was worth becoming a goddess to have the sayein race to be back and alive. even though earth is now known as new vegeta. but there was something different he was angry at someone harming his daughter for that the former dark lord was going to make someone pay, hell he wanted in on this one as wells ince he was one of the people who was obsesssed with the little goddess. She was so wounded that made them all worried that she would not even make it from this mission. They also knew that sky would blam himself if she died saving him. Riven wished he would be able to help her but he had a feeling there was not much any of them would be able to do. only to help as much as they were able to do. mainly keep the guards and others out of the way so she was able to get to sky. She already knew it was not going to be easy for her to get in and out of there. she was also was prepared for anything that could happened to her. she was also prepared for her death as well. this was something he and the others always admired her from the first time they have met her..

* * *

 _meanwhile inside of the palace_

The men folk of the group they all went one way so they would be able to do what they needed to do. while the females went the other way. bella lead the female team as they rounded to a room as she gasped in shock at how good he looked in that suit. ayame and bulma and along with rose and esme pushed her into the room with everyone behind her. they wanted to see what sky was going to do now. but for now they all could do is hope and that is all for the time being. but they knew that bella was going to might have to do something with the jewel to make him come back to them and be back with them. they all knew that she prepared for whatever was going to happened. They also promised to her if something did happen to her while she was saving sky that they would make sure her family would be ok. most of all tamaki and draco. even promised to watch over sky from where they were able to watch. Well he was family after all. so they would help him with anything that they could. Bella sighed and knew this was the time to get to work. She knew she would be getting out of here with sky back to normal. But not sure if she was going to come out alive or even not badly wounded. She was going to fight him to the death if she had to do it that way. She be damned that she would let that filthy whore to have what was hers. he was her soul mate. Not that filthy low class bitch soul mate. Everyone knew what she was going to do when she entered the palace. But now they all have to see what will happen. If what she was going to do even was going to work.

"Oh hello there may i speak to you for a minute?" asked bella

Sky turned to see the woman who was a witch. Well that is what his future wife told him what she was. but she didn't look like a witch. but she looks different as if the wounds she has didn't heal properly and looked sickly. he was confused why he was even worried about her. he just didnt know why he felt like she was connected to him somehow. the connection that he should be having with diaspro. but then again he didnt understand what and why he was feeling like this for the odd female who looked like a goddess before him. but then again he was not even sure who she was and why she made him feel like this. it could be a spell through dark magic. that is what diaspro told him. He just didn't understand what the feelings that she had around her. it just annoyed him to even know what he was feeling. He should not even be feeling the way he was when he was in front of the woman who was out to kill the woman who is going to be his future wife. The future queen of his planet. Sky let out a deep growl of annoyance he just didn't understand why he wanted to take this woman in his arms and hold her to him. To let her know it was going to be ok. hell he didn't even understand why he felt sick when he had sex with the woman who was going to be his wife. It was like he had to think of something that was going to keep his dick hard. That should not be happening when it came down to having sex with his soul mate. There was just so much he didn't even was nto even real. And everything that he was feeling was from the spell that was placed on him.

"I don't know how a whore of a witch like yourself walked into my palace did you fuck all the guards whore. and which one of you harmed my future wife." hissed Sky

bulma and rose,esme and Ayame hissed. he doesn't know what he was saying. then again it was something they needed to do to save him from what ever spell he was under. but they knew that bella would help him see that is what they hoped that she would do since she was the only one who was able to do that. while bella had to say that one had to sting. but she was not going to give up. she was going to make him see the truth one way or another. even if it was going to be something that was going to harm him. just as long as her sky comes back to her, she cant bare the thought with out him with him in her life. Bella had to say what calls her was breaking her heart. But she has been called way worst in her very long life. But when it came down to her soul mate who was saying it to you. It makes things way worst and cut worst into your heart when they were said to you. But she knew it was all because of the spell that was placed on him. She needed to make sure she reminded herself on that one. She needed to make sure she reminded herself that he was only saying this since he was not even able to control what was being said. He would regret what he had said to her when he was finally free of the spell that was placed on him. They knew it was diaspro who placed it on him because she is obsessed with him and would do anything to get him to be hers.

"But first i need to speak to you. you can call me what you will even though it rips my heart apart. then you made that announcement about diaspro it nearly killed me for hearing it but i have a strong will. and i will not forgive her for what she done to my sons." said bella

Sky rolled his eyes this bitch was trying to make him feel pity for her. and his diaspro would never harm another person so he don't know what this bitch was trying to fool him. he knew the love of his life would not harm no one and rape no one. that was not something he knew that his love would never ever do. but why would she look like this and look sad when she had said it. but he couldnt back down when it came down to what he had to believe. she was someone who was his enemy. and he was not going to let her dark magic brain wash him. so this was what he was going to do. he was going to kill her and then he would not feel like this no more. and he would be able to move on with his life. He was not going to let this woman spell to wash over him. He didn't even know why she was even telling him this crap. She was not his soul mate. Diaspro was his soul mate. Even though he does have a connection to this woman which felt familiar. But he should make sure he didn't fall for her spell. He cant let her take over his mind. He was going to have to kill her to end her spell over him. That is what he was going to have to do. even though he felt it was wrong to even be thinking that way. As if she was not supposed to die. That she was connected to him mind body and soul. But he was not going to let himself believe that she was his. She was there to kill the woman who was meant to be with him.

"Diaspro would never harm another person. she is the one i love not some little filthy commoner whore like you." hissed Sky

bella flinched on that one she felt that and it hurt her like there was anything felt before. she knew she should of left but she felt like she didn't have the will to leave she needed to save him. he was her bonded her mate and it was her duty to save him life from whatever spell he was under. sky pulled his sword out and hit'd her side but she let it slide even though it hurt like hell. Ayame and bulma along with rose and esme rushed over to bella and pointed to the door that the whore herself walked in. bella sighed and started to beat the crap out of her for what she did to her son and hit her with all the emotions that she and as what tamaki and draco was feeling that she has done to them. diaspro screamed in pain from what she was feeling. While bella was laughing darkly as the dark angel that she was. bella eyes went blood red from what she was feeling. Hell the whole palace was going to be alerted to what she was feeling right now. Because when she let this lose it was not only this room who was going to be feeling what was going on. ayame and bulma and rose and esme pulled her off the filth well after they few blows in for their own part as so did everyone else. they met up with some of the others and ended up meeting up with sky sending with bella into a statue making her scream out in pain as she slid down from with blood leaking all over the place. this was not going to do any good for her if she was going to have more damage to her body that would basically not heal until he was back to normal. Well normal enough to help her heal from her wounds. Or if she continued she would basically go into a coma until something happened to help him come back to her to get her back to the normal state of perfect health.

"That hurt like hell." grumbled bella

They all looked at sky knowing that he meant business and it seemed that bella will fight him and not even give a damn about anything else right now. she would do as she must to get her bonded and her mate back to her. she was going to be using one of her swords since her sword spirits was not able to come along on this one since they were basically on a mission that she sent them on. it was a sword that was connected the this shikon jewel. She thought it would be able to be helpful in this one. Everyone watched with wide eyes because bella was letting him have it after he stabbed her and kicked and punched and slammed her against the wall a few times. When finally had him pinned to the ground she pushed all of her power into his body. They only knew it was working because both of them was screaming in pain. They all knew what a painful process it was when she does something like this. most of all she suffered more then themselves. When she passes out from the limits her body was able to take riven was the first to jump into action as he rushed over to bella even though she was in a pool of her own blood from the amount of damage she had to her body. He wrapped her in his jacket as they all took off to the ship. He was impressed to see what she had done to bring sky back. She was someone they all admired and does more than enough to save their asses. Sky better hope he never forget what she had done for him. She saved his ass from a miserable marriage. And as well to bring him back to them all. and the cost was bella being in pain and suffering from what she was feeling right now. They just have to wait and see what sky was going to do after he finally wakes up from what happened to him. But for now they needed to get bella back to somewhere to help her get healed and some more blood into her. because they knew she will need to feed sooner or later.

* * *

 _meanwhile a month later_

bella was sent to somewhere called pyros to help her with her powers since her home world was no longer there and she was not able to get her one fairy powers like all of the other fairies. kiarra went along with her by sango's orders to help her out with what she needed to get done. She just hoped she was able to do it with the little power she had. She didn't heal much in a months time. but she will be ok when she gets back to the school and rest. Tamaki and draco was still not doing so well. she hated the fact that this had to happen to them again.. while everyone else was waiting outside talking to each other since with the amount of attacks. until a ship landed Vegeta and king cold along with a few others growled from who they saw come off the ship. They all was still pissed off from what their bella and as well tamaki and draco had to go through from what went down. she was close to going into a coma if they didn't push blood into her body. Even though she was still not fully healed from everything. But they knew she needed to do this so she was able to pass the part of her fairy powers like the rest of the winx who has already passed their test and advanced into a newer fairy form. while they have fun with this little shit who better not think he was not going to get away with what happened. even though he didnt know it was even happening to him. but for now they would have to wait and see what was going to happened when he leaves the ship.

"Well look what the ass has returned. how is the whore after the beat down she gotten?" asked rose

Sky bowed his head in shame he deserved that one. he didn't even know some of these people who are here. he wondered were his bella was at he didn't even know all the things she had done for him. he felt sick on what diaspro had done to tamaki and draco. how could she do something like that to those two. Hell they didn't even deserve what she had done to them. they were there to have fun. But in return she harmed them the worst way they could even be harmed. He had a feeling that had a mega set back from what happened to the, he would do his best to help them through it. His eyes shifted to the boy's wounds was still healing he wanted to vomit from seeing it in person. Rose and jasper covered draco and tamaki from his sight. They would have to get used to him again. this was something they knew was something that was going to take time. but they knew the cause of what happened. So they would end up forgiving him. Sky sighed he could understand why they did what they did. It meant they had a mega set back from what happened to thsm again. he knew that diaspro should even be lucky that she was still alive from what she had done. But he had a feeling that it would not be long if they were able to get their hands onto her. since they would want to kill her if they had the chance to. But from what he was told that bella made her suffer a way that she wanted to make her feel. He somewhat remembered what he felt but not sure if he was able to think it was real or not. Since he was still trying to figure out things that happened while he was under the spell he was under. How could he have been so stupid to have even let it even happen.

"Well she is history, I'm sorry what she done to tamaki and draco. it makes me ill to think of her doing that to the both of them.. well who ever broken the spell she had been banished from eraklyon. we shall never hear from her ever again." said Sky

"Hey stella." chirped Brandon

Stella growled as she stomped her way over to her boyfriend and slapped him for making her worry. she has not heard from him since they went over and saved sky how dare he ignore her. while they all watched and see what they are going to do. since they knew that stella was still mad at him. while bulma snickered from him being a stupid idiot for even though they had a feeling he didnt meant to have that happened for him to not conact her or anything. but then again they are going to watch the show that is about to happen. Alice sighed she knew that was going to happen when she saw her soul mate again. rose snickered from what was about to happened. They kinda left him in prison since he deserved to have time in the prison. He was kinda was a dick for a while. stella glared him down making sure he knew she was not even happy when it came down to everything he had done. He should of let her know where he was. or what happened to make him not contack him. She had learned a few things form bella and the others to make people sweat when they needed to have them sweat. And most of all how to make her soul mate sweat from what he had done. Well make them feel guilty that is the one lesson that she learned from alice. She was going to rip him a new asshole for one thing. She was going to let him know that she was not happy with him right now. And that is what she was going to do. sky gulped he knew that look well. because his bella has used it on him a few times. And he knew when she did that he has done something wrong to piss her off. Or done something wrong to warrant the look and what she was going to do to him. Sky Brandon better be happy if it was mild.

"Where the fucking hell have you been you stupid over grown pig! no calls or text nothing!" growled Stella

"I was locked up in a prison back home. i had to wait for sky to get me out." said Brandon

"Did you become the eraklyon prision bitch pin cushion?" asked Hikaru

"Or drop the soap?" asked Karou

They saw brandon go to the tamaki's emo corner and sobbed from what they had basically said.. they sighed it must mean he was with the big baba of eraklyon. They were only joking about it. But it seemed that he did come face to face when he dropped the soap in priosn. it was kinda funny in some ways though that prison was the same in these realms. vegeta snickered oh how he loved his great grand brats. but then again when it came down to what they are about to sing. and hope it would cheer up tamaki and make him smiled. he sat next to rose and jasper since they were in charge of his grandbrat's who was still healing. He was going to sit and watch the show. He hoped his little tamaki and draco would like what they were about to see. They needed to have a good laugh to help them sometimes. He seen them laugh here and there. but it was only when they seen something that was funny enough. Jasper smiled down to tamaki as he kissed his forehead to let him know it was going to be ok. rose did the same to tamaki. It seemed she always loved to work with tamaki. But she also loved to work with draco as well. but for now she was working with tamaki. Vegeta sighed he knew they were suffering. He just wished he was able to take it away from them. well they all wished they were able to take it away from them. aro was able to take what was done to them from their minds. Well so they were able to see it. But the memories would always be there.

"When you're in prison, don't turn the other way Keep your back against the wall When you're in prison, don't turn the other way Do not bend at all Oh don't pick up the soap, pick up the soap It's bad for you Oh don't pick up the soap, pick up the soap Someone will be waiting there for you When you're in prison be sure to stay awake Always lie upon your back When you're in prison be sure to stay awake Keep you from attack Oh don't be no one's bitch, be no one's bitch It's bad for you Oh don't be no one's bitch, be no one's bitch They won't help you make it through. When you're in prison, don't turn the other way Follow what I say to do. When you're in prison, don't turn the other way You can make it through You can make it through You can make it through"

Hikaru and Karou sang to brandon while everyone else was laughing their asses off who knew the song. while the people who didn't know the song only laughed thinking it was funny in the situation. brandon was not happy that he was a mans bitch, but then again he didnt think anyone knew about him dropping the soap. they all snickering they were only joking they didnt realize that he really did come to be the bitch of sky home world. while nappa got knocked out for even mentioning about when he and vegeta landed into prison on the planet but then again they did blow it up after that. stella sighed and knew that she was going to forgive him anyways. While she hugged him to her. she felt for him on what he had to go through to get back to her. even though she had to say it was rather funny to what she had heard was sang. Even tamaki and draco laughed in which made them all happy to hear the two of them laugh at something funny. Brandon smiled even though it was at him they laughed at. It made him happy to know it made them laugh enough. So he was not going to mope about it no more. He was going to just be happy that he made tamaki and draco laugh.

"I feel so terrible to everyone of you. most of all to my bella. and as well tamaki and draco." said Sky

Vegeta went over to him to have a talk to sky. while he enjoyed the funny song they singed and wondered who made the song. he noticed that they sensed no lies from him and maybe he might be forgiven.. rose and jasper sighed and knew that tamaki and draco has fallen asleep, they were worried about bella. they all knew that bella would come back to them what she had to do. kenpachi and king cold came to picked up tamaki and draco and they left to go to their rooms of the school, vegeta sighed he was happy to know that they were sleeping. He just hated to know what they were waking up from. But for now he was going to have to tell sky what was going on. he saw the worry that he didn't see or even feel bella around. he was back so that is a major plus to what was going on. but he knew he needed to know where she was. so he was going to be the one to tell him what she had to do. but he knew that she would be coming back even more powerful than she was before she left. But he knew that the man was her soul mate. And would be worried about her until he was able to have her back into his sights. Basically that is what all of them are like when it came down to what they were like when it came to their respective soul mate. Sky wonder what was going on. he came even feel his bella no were. His soul was trying to reach out for hers. but she was not connecting to his soul. So this was what was making him worries. She didn't die and no one told him that she died while he was under the spell he was under. Vegeta slapped him to break him from the thoughts he was having. He needed to have him to focuse on what he was trying to tell him. If he had him freaking out like this he would not be of any use to waste time on tell him what he needed to know. sky sighed and nodded to vegeta his thanks.

"Well sorry about that my brat had went on a mission a important one at that. also kiarra along with her so she was not alone." said Vegeta

"A mission to where and when is she coming back?" asked Sky

" bella went to the island of pryos to help her powers to get back to the way they were mostly her fairy powers. she nearly blew up the place with the last fight with valtor and that was not pretty. her powers where out of control and weak because of herself went into you to break that spell on you. so she will not come back,i'm sorry." said rose

Sky sighed and new it had to do with their bonding and mating . but he wanted to see tamaki and draco while he was here waiting for her to come back to him. he knew that king cold and kenpachi took him to the room they were staying in until their mother came back doing what she needed to do. he felt bad for what diaspro had done to them. how could she do something so awful and unthinkable. and he knew how protective everyone was protective of them. most of all rose and the others who has been taking care of them when their mother was doing what she needed to do. bulma only nodded to him knowing what he was thinking about right now. She knew that tamaki and draco already forgave him for what happened. They knew he was not the one who sent her after them. so they never ever hated him or feared him from what happened. she lead him to where rose and emmetts private chambers was to let sky go in to see tamaki and draco. she nodded to have them to leave him alone with them. he has every right to be in the room with them. sky sat down on the bed between them as he whispered how sorry he was as he let the tears leaked out. he read the medical documents that bulma let him read, how could she do something so sick and horrible to them. he ran his fingers through their hair as he kissed their foreheads. He saw them smile as if they were able to sense what and who was around them. he was happy he was told that they never blamed him or was not in fear of him. His parents comes and goes to see them. he never knew they were even doing that until he was told by bulma. He smiled to know that they loved them enough to come and see them. but for now he was going to spend sometime with them so the others could have a break. He didn't mind spending time with the two of them.

* * *

 _meanwhile two weeks later_

bella made her way out of the portal to her grandmothers office to see if she was in there to see if the others where around and why this place seemed almost dead since she had been gone and. after she sat down she was passed a tea cup while kiarra sat on the desk. She was just happy to know that was over with. She wondered how her little tamaki and draco was doing while she was gone. faragonda smiled and knew that she was going to be worried before she said anything. but now she was here and back before her. sure she was not at full power just yet since she was still healing. It seemed that her healing has been getting much more better since sky has been back and the spell was broken. She didn't even know that he was here waiting for her to return to them. so she was going to make sure she was going to give her the surprise to see him. Plus she needed someone to take her to the planet everyone else was on to help out find tecna since she has been kidnapped. Bella sighed she wanted to take a nice hot shower after the crap she has just been through, but she had to say she was happy she finally did what she was supposed to do. she was just happy to show it off when she sees everyone else. She would think they would be shocked to know that she did what she had to do. since they others was able to do it on their home worlds. She had to do it somewhere else. She was not able to do it on her home world since hers is still a frozen waste land. But that would be not for long since she has plans on saving it from the fate It was given..

"I got back from pryos and everyone is gone so where are everyone?" asked bella

Faragonda sighed in relief she knew her fairy side was finally whole. and now it was time for her to go and help the others where they were at since she is the most powerful being that the universe was blessed with. but she was at full power and she kenw that she was going to be going over to where theya re all at. but then again she was the only one who would be able to save them. she was the saviors to them all. and they felt bad that they had to do that. but this was something they knew that she was only able to do. and she was more than happy to do so since she was happy saving the ones she loved. She even knew of her plans to save her home world. In which she was all for it. And knew she would be the one who was able to save it. And bring it back to its former glory. But for now they have other stuff they had to do before they even do that little mission she has planned. She needed to get going soon since she was going to be needed to help everyone else. Bella would wish to be there to help out with everything that was going on. even though she would already know that they would be introuble with out her. since she was always the one who was there to save their asses from what was going on. so she was needed to be were she was needed. It was what bella does. and they would never ever want her to change who she was. since she loved to be the one who was able to save everyone from what was going on, it gave her some sort of purpose. In which she was able to understand since she was the same way when it came down to them being the same in that sort of thing. But there was times that she needed to heal up before she was able to do so. Even though it was something she would never ever do.

"They went with the others to the omega dimontion to find tecna. i will arrange transport there for you my little angel. i am sure you wish to see tamaki and draco they are in your chambers sleeping. The both of them had the remaining stitches taken out," said Faragonda

Bella smiled and hugged her grandmother and aunt and petted kiarra on the head. as she rushed out of the room to see her son's and then she has to take off to save the others from a frozen prison. she was missing out on a good fight and maybe a nice feeding as well. she needed to do that but she might just feed off the evil bastards. She thinks she would be doing them a service in doing so. while she kissed tamaki and draco on their forehead's and left to go and get ready for what she had to go and do. carlisle smiled and knew that she was the savior to all of these people. he may not like what they make her do. but it was something that she was able to do and she enjoyed to do. sometimes she pushed her body to far when she is wounded. But they all knew there was no stopping her doing what she loved best. Even though they never liked what she does. Carlisle sighed and went into to sit with tamaki and draco since he was the one who stayed behind to help out with his grandsons. He loved all of his grandchildren that they were blessed with. Esme came over and sat down with her husband and mate. She wanted to stay and help him out as well. she was a very proud grandmother. She just hated that others push their bella way to much sometimes. But they knew that she loved whst she does the best. That is something they knew from when they first met her. they also knew she was special. And now they knew that they were correct in what they thought from the first time they met her. and they have been very proud of her for all she has done.

* * *

 _meanwhile two hour later_

bella looked up from her book to see a red fountain ship. she jumped up and went over to see who she was going to have to deal with to take her to the battle and the search. when don't she always save the asses of all her friend's and family. it was what she does best. And sadly she loved what she does to protect the ones she loved most in the world. She sighed and hoped it was someone who she knew or someone she was able to take to while they were on the trip to where they were going. her eyes narrowed to see sky walked down to her. she sighed and wondered if he was back to normal. Or even if what she did was enough to help him to come back to being normal. She just was not going to be able to deal with that again if he was not. or even if he had remembered everything that had happened when it came down to what he did when he was under that spell. she wondered how in the world he even knew that she was there in the first place. sky smiled that was his bella she was not even looking at him. and he could understand why. From what he was told he said some rather hurtful things to her. even as well harmed her enough to make her suffer from her markings. He could never ever forgive himself for all of that. he needed to make sure he lets her know he didn't mean anything that had happen. He cant bear the thought of losing her from what happened. It would kill him to know if he lost his soul mate forever from what diaspro had done to him. He would kill her himself if that even happened.

"Oh hey sky. i'm glad to see your ok again." said bella

Sky's eyes seen how she looked and was told what he had done to her. it was all his fought while she had to make her powers not out of control oh how he hated that bitch for what she had done to both her and tamaki and draco. he knew that diaspro was not so lucky if she crossed paths with these people again. and sadly he would not even feel sorrry for her when it does happened. but for now he was going to have to see if she would forgive him for all he had done. plus he knew she was the one who had saved his sorry ass. and those soul threads hurt like a bitch. He just wanted to make sure that she was ok. and that she was still his. He didn't even make a move to her. he needed to know what she felt for him right now. That is what the most important thing before they even head off. Bella looked to the ground not sure what to say or do right now. She wondered if he was going to be ok with them again. or even just turn her away. but it seemed he looked overjoyed to even see her. that was something that was him before the spell happened to how she wanted to kill that bitch for everything that happened. But for now she needed to know what he was going to do. sky took a deep breath. He needed to tell her what he felt right now. He needed to let her know what was going on. because he knew that is what she was worried about. well other than the murderous ones that she was feelling. He knew where those thoughts was coming from and who they were aimed at. And she has every right to be feeling the way she does about her. the bitch has been making her life and her sons lifes hell since they first met. He just hated the fact that she was obsessed with him. Hell he didn't even want to get married to her in the first place. meeting bella was the best thing has ever happened to him.

"Well by ok that i am no longer under the spell then yes i am ok then. i was told you were the one to save me. in fact that i will not be ok until i managed to make this all up to you and tamaki and draco." said Sky

kagome only shrugged it's what she does and always will do. plus she forgave him but the bitch is oh her hit list. sky sighed from when she placed a hand on his cheek. he missed the feel of her even when he was under the spell he felt the connection they had. she knew that thoth had forgiven him. but there was much to talk on about what she was going to do with him. but for now she was going to kill he a whore if she sees her again. sky sighed and knew that she was overly tiered and she was not even done with her day just yet. he hated to see her like this. but he knew she would never ever back down from anything. .

'I know that but i hurt you and harmed you. and diaspro did the worst thing to someone. and i never would forgive her what she had done to tamaki. and thats the last this i would ever wanted to do. i was under diaspro control." said Sky

Bella bowed her head and had tears swimming in her eyes she remembered the feeling of being lost. and the feeling see what happened to tamaki and draco and the way they looked it was worst then the last time they had to put them into a medicated coma so he was able to heal for a week. she just didnt know how she handled it all. rose and esme and the others was there with her. but she knew that a lot of them was seething from what they found out what happened to tamaki and draco. but they would get the little whore back one of these days for what she had done. and she better think she was not going to live after it. What she did to her in the palace was the least of what they had planned for her. she lost her cool and wanted to have her feel everything that she and her sons was feeling. She wanted to make her know what she had done to them. but it seemed that it didn't work to well from what she heard. Sky sighed he felt what she was feeling. She wanted him to know what she was feeling right now. But he was not going to say nothing else until he knew what she was going to tell. He knew she was going to tell him something. She has been through so much since he was gone. And he was not even there to be by her side. it made him feel sick to know she was suffering without him to comfort her. he felt her sorrow. He wanted to let her know he was going to be there for her from now on..

"Along with valtors. i really thought i was really going to lose you. i don't know if i will be able to bare with that." said bella

Sky lead her away and say on a grassy hill so they could talk more. even though they might have two others listening. but they were there to protect the school while bella and the others were gone. he wanted to be here for her and he was going to let her know that this was him. and he was back to be normal again. but for now this was something he was able to do to let her know he was never ever going to stop loving her. but he knew that she was going to go either way to save everyone. he hated that everyone placed everything on her shoulders. but there was not much he was able to say on it. He needed to let her know that she was not going to feel alone no more with out him. He was going to be there with her the whole time. and that is something he was never ever going to be tired of. He was back right where he belonged with the woman who was his real soul mate. He wanted to make sure she was going to be ok with him. And to know that she still loved him. But he didn't even need to hear her say that since he was able to feel it. That is all he needed to know. in which made him very very happy to know that she still loved him and wanted him.

"I didn't go to the omega dimontion because i was placed on active patrol at red fountain. and when i have heard when you were back i asked permission to escort you and fight right by your side in the omega dimontion." said Sky

"Oh yeah because he is so nice he had said yes. and that i am a honored person in that school as well?" asked bella

Sky smiled and was happy to see her happy again. and that she had forgiven him for all the things that he had done to her while he was under the spell. and most of all tamaki and draco again. and he knew that next time he was not going to survive the attack from the others, even his own parents felt bad for what happened to tamaki and draco and to his bella. he was just happy to even have everyone back in his life. He does hate that everyone relays on bella. it was like they sometimes that she has her own limits. He had a chat with others who thought this way. But they all knew that she would never ever give up on the ones she loved. Most of all she risked her all to save him from what was going on with him. She let him see everything that had happened to him and her while he was under the spell. He was sick with himself but he was just happy he was forgive. He knew they all understood on stuff like this since they were always around things like this. he was just grateful to the woman who is his soul mate. But he did enjoy what she did to the whore. He was really really turned on from what he saw her do. she made her feel what she and her sons was feeling. But she had to know it was not going to work when she tried. And sadly she cried to him saying she was trying to kill her. in which he never ever belived her. because he knew whatever happened she derserved it. Even though he learned who's blood he woke up in when he was found.

"That's correct!" chirped Sky

Bella was pulled into his arms as he took in her scent something he missed as well. he missed the warmth and the light she had in her. he missed everything that is his bella way to much. he knew there was something that was telling him while he was under the spell. but the just ignored it like a fool that he was. but for now all he was able to do was hope with all hope he was able to make things right, but then again he knew that he had already been forgiven from the others and bella. but for now he was going to be the one to be by her side when it came down to them going where they had to go. She risked everything to bring him back to everyone. He loved her more and more everyday that came down to what she has done for him. She has done so much for him and saved him so many times. Even his parents loved her for everything she has done for him. And them as well. they would always be thankful to bella for all she has done for him. And most of all for them as well. bella was the best thing that happened to all of them. even though they should lighten up on her whem it came down to having her to do what she was supposed to do. mainly save their assed when they needed to be saving. Even though they do feel bad in the end for having her do what she was doing for them. but for now he was going to enjoy their time together before she had to go and save everyones asses again. snce they knew that they would needed to be saved from what they got into while they were on this rescues mission. They just hope it was not to bad of a save job. But they are the ones they loved most so it was going to be the normal job that she does.

"Soooo who told ya i was back?" asked bella

"I told him." said carlsile

bella jumped when she heard carlisle along with twins and tamaki and draco who was with him and esme. they were still to sore to be walking on their own. diaspro did a number on them this time around..it seemed they were nosing about again. sometimes she wondered the blood bond made them act like her more and more. Carlisle smiled to let he knew how much he loved her. she was one of his soul bonded children. And never ever would ask for anyone better. He was not going to like what the others expected of her. not would the others. but they all knew she would never ever listen to them. so they just deal with what they didn't like to see her do. it was what they loved most about her because she loved saving everyone and she does it out of love for thre ones who she loved most in the world. And that is something that they were all proud of her about. while she had sky left to go on the mission to save everyone's ass from the prison of the magical dimontion. she was kinda interested in what it was going to look like. but she had her soul mate by her side so that is all that mattered to her. while Carlisle and esme and the twins and tamaki and draco was going to watch them set off. and hoped with all hoped that they would all come back to them safely.

* * *

 _meanwhile three hours later_

bella and sky was suited up so they were protected from the snow. As well the harsh weather of the place they were in. they had suits that was made through capsule corp and that was saying something they knew it was going to be warm. they had a capsule house if they had to stay over night somewhere. they made their way around the frozen hell they call a prison maybe she could burn all the guys and not even worry about it. by the corps that they past it seemed they had permission to slaughter what they wanted. plus she had seen some freaky prisons but this one toped it all off from them. this was a prison you knew that would never be raped in for that matter. or even get a boner to even think to do it. Sky smiled he was just happy he was able to have this time with her. even though it was a mission. It was still something that he was happy to even be doing. he sighed when he saw her toss the bodies away of those who she fed off of. He knew she needed to feed. She was doing the universe a service to feed off everyone here since they were the lowest of the low of the universe. Bella licked her lips from the last person she fed from. She was starting to feel somewhat better when it came down to her needing to feed. Not as if these people would be missed. Since they have been the ones who she has been feeding on since she and the others has been here. they have been transported to them to feed on. since they were not needed and they were the lowest of the low that was not needed. And clogging up the prisons. So they have been a huge help when it came down to them feeding off all of the prisoners in the magical realm.

"Well i guess i don't have to ask which way to go?" asked bella

Sky took his bella's hands into his he wondered if she was cold but she placed warming charms on them. he didn't want her to get cold. as they made their way down the hill. sky seen how graceful she was. he didnt want to see ehr get sick. Bella sighed she needed to get him to somewhere safe. The weather was getting way much more colder. And most of all she needed to make sure that everyone was going to be ok. sky sighed he knew what she was thinking. But he was going to be ok. he has her with him. Nothing could happen to him since she was there with him. He knew she was going to get everyone out of here. and find their missing friend and well. that is what she does best. And they love her for all that she does for them. but he also was happy she was feeding as well. so that was a major plus being here. since she was able to feed and get the blood she needed. Since she hasn't had no blood while she was on the mission she was on. since she basically forget her capsule case when she left. Bella sighed the weather here was even getting to her. and that meant that is not such a good thing for the others who are not used to such harsh weather when it came down to what they had to do to survive. She just hoped everyone else was helping them out as much as they could to keep them alive until she and sky gets there to save them from what they were dealing with right now. And poor poor tecna who was lost in this frozen world she needed to make sure she was ok when she was found. Kami forbid how long she has been here. and what she had to deal with while she was here to survive. She was proud of her for whatever she had done to keep herself alive until they came and found and took her back home.

"Is it me or is the temp dropping here. and in not normally one to get all picky about how cold it is. but its cold enough to make the powerful warming charm look bad." said bella

"They call this realm is a heart of ice. the further down you go the colder it gets." said Sky

bella flinched when she heard someone they looked over to the cliff to see what was down there. she smelt some blood. as they continued on the icy path ways. bella pulled tokijin out of her sash and flashed over to whoever it was trying to pull a fast move on them. she pined them to the grow with her fnags barred to whoever it was. when she saw it was tecna. She let her back up after she made sure she was ok. techa hugged bella to her to let her know how much she missed her. she even smiled over to sky to let him know how much she missed him to and how happy she was to have him back where he belonged. She sighed and knew that there was others here. but she didn't know how to get to them. she was still not as good as bella and the rest of them. but she was trying her best and train and much as she was able to do so. She wanted to be strong as bella and as smart as her as well. she was her idol and wanted to be like her. sure all of the girls wished to be like her. but it was hard work to be like bella. but they would work to make her proud and fight with her the best as they could. They hated she was the one who always had to save them. but they are grateful that she even does It and not get tired of even triying to help them the best as she was trying to. Sky smiled to let tecna he was happy to see her as well. and he missed her as well. he knew she tried to get to safety. even he saw the pride in his bella eyes. He knew she gets a lot of pride in her friends and family. it seemed that made tecna very happy when she saw the pride that bella had for her.

"I found ways that you have taught me how to survive. but there was the convicts but it seemed a lot of them kinda died down a bit. i'm not even sure how i have even gotten here." explained Tecna

"You two stay here i'll deal with these guys. and make sure you don't get in the way." ordered bella

Sky and tecna only blinked only to see bella gone and all the heard was screams with blood being splattered all over the place. when she came back to them only to see that she was messy when she was feeding. Sky and tecna only giggled at that. while the two sword spirits only smiled at that one. she knew that a few of her kids are here as well. as they moved out to go and find the search for the others. the others from the others convicts. it seemed that they were kidnapped some of the other somewhere else. but then again they didnt have to become someone bitch here since it was to cold to do that with someone. but then again how could they know that they have some sort of warming charm on them to make them warm while they are stuck here in this prison. but then again they knew next to nothing to this place, neither did techna when it came down to her. but it seemed she was finally full. That is something that made them both happy to know she was finally done with her feeding and has finally enough blood inside of her to help her move on. now they needed to go and hunt down the others and save them so they could get the hell out of here. since it was freezing as hell. but then again they all knew what hell was like and it was not freezing. But they knew the other winx and specialist who was with them are not used to this sort of weather like the others who are trying to protect them with everything they had in them. so they just hoped they would be ok when they finally get to them and get them out of this.

"Hey there over here guys." said Tecna

Bella and sky went over to her and see what they could do to bust them out of the ice jail that they were inside. after this they needed to go and find the others. it seemed they split the females and males in different cells. but this was nothing for bella to get them out of this. while everyone was happy to see who it was there to save their asses once more. but then again they had to release them as well so they are not safe just yet. while techna smiled to let them know that she was alive and well and have a new fairy form as well. she just needed to make sure that they are going to be ok once they are free. But she needed to make sure they do what is needed to be done while she was here. and defeat whoever needed to have their ass kicked. Then they all can go back home or somewhere that was warm for that matter. She sighed and knew this was all on her once again. it didn't bother her that it had to be her all of the time. it was just something that she came to be used to. Plus she enjoyed saving the ones she loved most in the world. It made her feel wonderful when it came down to what she does. she was just happy she was able to save them still. She knew they were just happy to know she was going to be there to save their asses once more. She was shocked that the others was caught as well. oh she was not going to let the members of her family go on this one. Vegeta along with her other blood adopted fathers grumbled on the smirk that she gave them. they all knew that smirk that she was giving off it was never good for anyone.

"Hey there guys." said Tecna

Bella and sky went over to her and see what they could do to bust the ice that was keeping them inside of the prison they were placed in they just needed to find the others as well. bella only smirked this was weak and she was not even going to break a sweat for doing a prison break out. it seemed that the more stronger ones of the group was wounded. they didn't have nothing to help them with them. so this was all on her once she didn't mind doing this. since she liked to break things when she wanted to let out some sort of annoyance. Or anger as this time was for her to save others since all of the other stronger ones was down for the count. Even the doctors of the group was down from being wounded. But she knew that they were happy to see here even there. she did get a lot of amusement out of what she was seeing. the strongest of the strong was trapped. Even the vampires of the group. But she would have to enjoy the amusement later. But the did to what they could do until she got there to save them all. like always she is the one who has to save their asses. Sure she has her times that she needed to have her ass saved. But it was like something that she was meant to do. to go and save others asses when they get stuck in this type of situation. Bella didn't mind doing what she does for the ones she loved most in the world. It was just what brought out the feeling of how old she really is sometimes. It was like this was something that she was born to do. sure she was one of the most powerful beings in the known universe. Bella closed her eyes she had to think on this later more. Maybe ask her grandmother if her thoughts are correct. as if her home world had some type of document that she was meant to be the savior of all the realms. Or the savior of all the known universes.

"I'll get you all out." said bella

Bella smirked when she saw all the grateful looks on their faces. As well they knew she fed on most of the beings on the planet. In which was not a bad thing. She just helped bring down the criminal population. Bella pulled her arm back as she sent one of her powerful attacks at the ice wall as it shattered to pieces. everyone hugged each other in thanks for their asses saved once more by bella. sometimes they felt bad that they had to have her do this all of the time. but it seemed that she loved doing what she does. while some of them was going to have a little good old fashion beat down for even locking them all up like this. while the vampires of the group was going to do what bella did beat their asses and then drain them so they could feed. while timmy rushed over to tecna to see if she was really ok. bella smiled at the sight before them all. it kinda reminded her of how she was with sky or how sky was with her. their relationship was going to take a bit longer to bond. It was only because of how the other acted around each other. She and sky flirted shamelessly when they first met. In which they still do. but she knew that the two soul mates have not even came to terms with each other yet. it was kinda cute on how they are doing. she was going to watch and see how this played out. if they don't figure it out soon enough they she would have to give them the talk. Well basically the talk that was going to give them the push were they needed to be. or if that didn't even help she would just have to out right tell them that they were soul mates.

"Hey tecna is that really you?" asked Timmy

Jasper and Emmett arched a brow at what he had just asked. in a way they find it funny with bulma and ayame was locked with the others, it was kinda funny in some ways. bella was going to hunt down everyone else. she sighed and would be soooooo happy to get the hell out of this place soon. she didnt like it for one since it was to freaking cold, and two this place gave her the freaking creeps since it was like somewhere that naraku would make a home and settle down and get married and have a life at. She was also happy that the vampire of the group would be able to feed while they were here. she loved her friends and family enough to continue on being the savior as what people called her. even if it wasn't her friends or family she would still go and save others. it was just something she didn't know if she would be able to give up anytime soon. Bella snickered at the thoughts she was having. She had to say she would get way to bored to even stop what she was doing. she has been planning to save her home world after she figure more out on what she needed to do. and what needed to be done to save the planet she was born on. along with the people who was frozen with it. As well she wanted to save her mother and father to the life they have been placed in some sort of a frozen prison. She knew how they should be feeling with the amount of times she had it happened to her. well in other sort of prisons. She remembered when albus locked her in Azkaban for getting to close to the truth on what he had been doing to her poor little draco. she will kill him again she will make sure of it. He will be gone forever. Even though she and Lucius promised to kill him together since he has his death god powers. She knew that he wanted his revenge and she was going to let him have the revenge he ever so wanted. And needed so he was able to be happy as much and he wanted to be happy.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

bella was in the middle of the battling it was with a ice snake while tecna dealt with the other and get them out of their own ice prison. she made the snake fallow her up to where everyone was fighting from and killing the convicts. when the ice snake saw the convicts the snake left chasing after her and went after all the others. as bella de-transformed and sky took her into his arms, well after he checked her over and made sure that she was ok. when he saw that she was ok and as well safe and sound where she belonged. He let out a sigh of relief to even know that she was ok. while the others smirked on what they were seeing. they had to say that their little bella was finally happy. Even Emmett and jasper was happy for her. even though they are jealous of sky to even have bella has his. Sure they should be thinking that she was their sister. But damn they always was attracted to her since they first met. Even though Carlisle was the same. He thought of her as his daughter. But it was hard to not look at her when it came down to it. She was a beauty. She was even more beautiful when it came down to vampire terms. So yeah they were a tad bit jealous that she was sky's soul mate. Even though they had their soul mates already. But one always could wish to have someone like bella as theirs. She was a goddess in their eyes. Even though they found out she was a goddess after she merged with the shikion jewel. Either way they would never ever think of her differently. Even though they did think she was a human when they all first met. And then found out she was not a human later on. the things you learn about the ones your love and obsessed with.

 **"BELLA!"** chirped Sky

All the others wondered when this happened. As they all left to go back to the school to go and warm up and have something to eat for the power drain that they had since they had to deal with, plus they all was going to drink some hot drinks. since bulma was going to make them once she was able to use her magic to do so. and they sure as hell needed something hot to drink after dealing what they had just dealt with. and that this was something that they never ever wanted to do again, or go back to it, they didnt want to go back to that prison when it came down to things they would go to the worst prison alive instead of that one. While sky and bella go off to go and have some alone time before they had to go and do what they normally do. plus bella wanted to do more research on finding out how to save her family and home world. She wanted to do that the most. But she needed to make sure she had all of her information together before she even gets that chance to even do that. as well defeat the evil bastard they have been fighting for a while. so that was something that she needed to do as well before she was able to go and help her home world be free from their frozen prison. Even though she knew that she would not be going in alone. All of her friends and family would be right behind her in saving her place where she was born. Since they all already said that they would join her in the fighting. And as well saving the world their bella was born on. and as well the people who blessed them all with the life that was their bella.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

* * *

Everyone walked in on Stella watching the news for the realms and it was not good either it was about her father and soon to be step mothers wedding, even though bella was able to feel what she was feeling. And she would understand what and why she would be feeling like this. so bella knew what they need to do to stop it, but then again she knew everyone was going to be on board for this one. while she knew that they would all be more than happy to go and join stella to help and save her father. since she would have to do what they had to do for sky. and bella knew for sure that it was going to hurt like a freaking bitch for what she knew what she had to do to save stella father. but she would be more than happy to go through the pain to save her dear freind fath4r from the life he was living right now. But she would do what she had to do to help and save stella's dad. Even though it was not going to be the most comfortable thing in the world to do. since she puts a part of herself into the person she was saving. And sky was the most of the amount of herself was into him. Most of all the mating bond don't help matters either. But for now she needed to get to stella father and save him from whatever the spell he had on him. Even though it could not be much different from the ones of sky and stalla. She just never ever like the pain that followed removing the spell. But she would do it for the ones she loved. And stella loves her father with everything she has. So sure she would do her best to help and take care of the spell that was on her father. even though she knew she would help save her home world as well.

"Why don't we all sneak in I'm pretty good at stuff like this, plus i know for sure that everyone else would be on bored for this one." chirped bella

As they all fallowed bella outside to meet up with their men, her sword spirits was smirking about what was about to go down. Stella turned her back to them all, she was not going to learn how to ride a motor bike to stop her fathers wedding, even though this was something that none of them understood it didnt make you much less of a lady when it came down to riding a motor bike or something like this. hell bella and alot of the ladies she was freinds and family are into this sort of thing. but then again her daughters was into this sort of thing as well. even though they dont do it as much when it came down to what they had to do these days for either their jobs or school or well just about anything. hells he done far worst than what other ladies have ever done. But she didn't care on what she did sometimes. She just does what she had to do and didn't care what others thought about her. sure there was sometimes she did have those thoughts of people judging her. but it passes quickly when it comes. She knew that stella would not be up for the lesion. But it was something she needed to learn if she wanted to get inside of the palace to save her dad. Well basically she was saving stella dad. But stella knew that bella was the only one who was able to do the job. So they needed to get everyone who don't know what they are doing on these bikes. And put them with someone who knows how to ride a hover bike. She just hope the plan goes well. since she would be doing all of the hard work like always. Bella sighed and knew that this was not going to be easy when it came down to stella. She was kinda a pain in the ass when it came down to stuff like this. but either ways he loved her like a sister so she would do anything for her.

"Oh come on this idea will me loads of fun," chirped Layla

"Keep in mind that we can get past the security check point them get into The wedding and make their lives a living hell," said bella

Layla smirked she knew that bella and she knew that all her friends and family along with her daughters was able to do stuff like this. and she knew this herself was able to do as such. And they were all in on this. But it seemed convincing Stella that it was a good idea. Alice even made some outfits for this little trip of theirs. Well bella was going to ask alice to make the outfits but it seemed that she seen what she wanted to ask her and done it anyways, ayame is supposed to be dropping them off sooner or later. but for now she was going to have to get stella out of her prissy moos and to get her to understand that she was need to learn this to save her father from what was about to happened. when she mentions about the future mother in law was gave her the push that she needed. now they knew how to get her moving and do something she needed to do. bella groaned as she saw stella acting like she normally does when she had to do something like this. she just going to get over it and deal with it if she wanted to save her father. while the guys looked over to bella and knew that she was getting annoyed to what stella was doing and acting. And sadly they could understand how she was feeling. Even stella soul mate was getting a little annoyed on how his soul mate was acting. It was like he got the bad luck in the soul mate department when it came down to getting stella. Hell they are all happy that she was not their soul mate. They all wanted bella. as well they were jealous of sky for even being her soul mate. That is what they wanted. But it seemed that they would never ever get so they only could dream of what they cant have.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later,_

bella and sky was on one bike as they were racing Layla. Sky never knew his bella was this good driving a hover bike. and he knew that she could feel the boner he was sporting at this point in time. he wanted to have sex with her right on this bike when they were alone., but he never doubted her in on her learning things. As they landed to see how things went, she was only going to bring hikaru and karou she needed their help when it came down to what they are going to be used for. well mostly the soul thread and hikaru and karou was good at tieing people up. so that was going to be fun for them that is. but for now she was enjoying what they are doing and it was rather relaxing. just like the hum of the gravity chambers. Brandon smiled to his soul mate and wondered how she liked what she had learned. Even though musa was not the greatest at what they were doing. sure stella was great at it. But they all had a boner when they saw how good bella was at driving the hover bike. they all just hoped the ladies thought the boners was for them and not find out that they would getting huge boners for bella. even though they get those way to much. A few times sky nearly caught then jerking it to his soul mate. They just never ever wanted to see what was going to happen if he did ever catch them. but then again they already knew what he would do. he would kick the living shit out of them. and then turn them over to the others who would do just as bad to them. so they have to be more careful when it came down to what they do to themselves while thinking of bella so sky don't find out on what they think and do to themselves about his bella.

"So Stella what do you think?" Asked Brandon

"It's growing on me," said Stella

"Layla and bella I was distracted when the two of you passed me, I want rematch," said Timmy

"No excuses me and my main girl are natural born bikers and I know how to ride her collection," chirped Layla

The twins only smirked knowing their grandma was the best of the best at almost everything, musa sighed maybe she should learn from her since they are the best at this kinda thing. Tamaki smiled as he offered his hand he was going to take her on the hover bike. he knew how to ride one since his mother and grandmother teached him out to ride them. while bella and the others was proud of tamaki for trying to help out in helping musa. She seemed to understand it much more better than how riven was teaching her. tamaki was able to help her understand the areas that riven failed to even teach her. that is why she never ever understood how to operate the bike. after tamaki showed her and explained how she was able to operate the bike. she was able to drive it with out any form of help. Bella kissed her sons forehead to tell him that he has done well. but he was not going to be going on this trip since he already knew he was not even ready for it. Even draco knew that as well since he was not ready yet she was happy that her son was able to put in some effort when it counted. Tamaki was able to show people things and help them understand what they didn't understand. But that was something that came from being the son of the egyption god of knowledge. Musa hugged and kissed tamaki for helping her out. even though tamaki blushed deeply and was lucky that his soul mate was not around right now. But she would understand that it meant no harm. And that she only did it to thank him for the help she needed with. While riven was in his emo corner for being showed up by someone else. Even though it was tamaki. It still didn't help matters that he was showed up by him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two days later_

Bella along winx are in place on a cliff ready to do their worst in crashing a wedding, Layla and bella had a plan if they are in need of performing, plus no blowing up things while they are there, even though bella was a self taught person when it came down to everything she knew. In which was something that helped out a lot when it came down to the things they had to do., vegeta came along to watch the show that was about to happened. plus he and nappa wanted in on this one. They were bored as well. they wanted something to do. so they wanted to join in to help them get rid of being bored. bella smirked and was ready to make the orders on what she basically maped out and what they are going to do and who was going to do what. She was going to enjoy this greatly. She has always enjoyed taking down people like the woman who was about to become the step mother of stella. But she was going to make sure she was going to crush her dreams of ever becoming a queen. Even that little bitch daughter of hers was going to get it. This was a crime and she was going to make her pay for the crime that she has caused. Well in her books she was going to make her pay for the shit she was doing to poor stella. But for now she needed to keep her mind clear so they would be able to go in and get things done. As well herself breaking stellas dads spell in which would be much more deeper by now for how low it has been sitting in his system.

"Alright team we are in place, Timmy and you guys are up, so good luck troops," said bella

Two guards were in place in the woods as if they are waiting for something or someone. The two guards did not expect to be ambushed as if they had it all planned even though it was the twins who did it, she knew her grandkits enjoyed when they are able to do stuff like this. as they all was bound together and put into the corner. Vegeta sighed those two great grandbrats of his. He would never ever get bored of watching them. they were rather amusing to watch. Plus he trained them well in what they needed to do. hikaru and karou looked pleased with themselves on how they handled everything. Bella smiled she loved her grandbabies and would never ever be bored of even watching them. they are way to entertaining when it came down to the stiff they do to make others happy and amused with the things they do. it was also wa fox demon things as well. she knew they got a lot of it off their father since he was just as bad when he was their age. She was just happy they would never ever change the way they are. Even their father was still the same way when it came down to the fact that he was just as bad as they are. Sure she felt for shiori when it came down to her being married and mated to a fox demon. But she was happy with who is her soul mate. And that is all that mattered in her books. Plus shippo was a loving mate to his soul mate. He was also a loving father to his pups. So bella was proud of her son for doing what he does and what she raised him to do in life. She wanted him to be raised up to be a gentlemen as well a good man. in which her fathers has helped her in that as well sesshomaru who had helped a lot in doing that.

"Now leave us with the guards,"said Hikaru

"and you take care of the bikers," said Karou

Hikaru and Karou wad gone in a blur as the others only heard screams from them not wanting to know what they are doing, only to see them passed out with purple gass around the area. they knew that she was going to make them sleep for the time being with a little miasma to make them not sick only to be knocked out for the time being. as they flashed in the area and sent a spell to tie them up. this was the fun part about doing stuff like this. plus after all it was in their blood being half fox demon. while bella felt so much pride in her grandkits and how far along they came in all of this. and she knew her son had teach;d his sons well enough in the ways of the fox demons. But she had to say that she was very proud of the two of them. even though she did enjoy hearing what she was hearing from her grandbabies. Vegeta was laughing at what he was even hearing and seeing. he was proud of the two of them. they learned the best of the best. When they came back smirking it seemed like they had some fun with their new playmates. She knew they had their own thing when they wanted to make others feel pain or whatever came to their minds. She knew of some of the things that came down to what they do. but not everything they do when it came down to how they handled their prisoners.

"Good job." chirped bella

"Oh grandma do you ever doubt us we only learn from the best," chirped hikaru & kaoru

bella smacked them in the head as she and the girls jumped on the bikes, bella had tokijin with her she had a feeling that she would need it. While shiriyuki wanted to come along as well. so she was going to be in sword form until she was needed. She wanted to help out as much as she was able to do so. Hikaru and karou smiked they were going to play some more with their new playmates. So they were going to enjoy this while they were able to do so. Vegeta followed his two great grandkits. He wanted to watch them have fun messing with their new play mate. He knew how much they enjoyed this sort of things. And sadly he enjoyed watching them do stuff like this. he was just so proud of them on how much they have learned under all of the training they have done. He was also proud of his little bella for doing what she does. he does hate the fact that they kinda always looked to her to save their asses. But he knew she was raised to save others in which he was the one who teached her what to think when it came down to stuff like that. so sure he was proud of her for that. but it bothered him that she pushed herself so much for the ones she loved most in the world. He just wanted her to slow down sometimes. He knew she would not do what he asked of her. since he would do the same thing. He would never ever stop doing what he was doing. since he would basically get bored and never be happy in doing something like that. but his father side of himself gets worried about his little princess and would wish her to have some form of relaxing and maybe have some sort of fun. He also knew she has been trying to find out how to save the planet she was born on. he and everyone else offered to help her whenever she was ready to go in and save her home world. And as well the people and the people who gave them the gift of their bella. she was his pride and joy when it came down to how he felt.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They all lines up in front of the palace waiting for what they had to do. while shiriyuki was reading in the inner world waiting to be used when it the time came. while the others were shielded from them with fox power, they would step in when they know when the time is ready for them to attacks and the twins will have fun with that. stella sighed and knew that her dad was not well by the looks of him. but she knew that with bella with them that her father would be back being the same happy go lucky man that he used to be. and now she just had to get through the hard part then the rest was going be free game and easy as well, stella knew that bella was not going to be feeling all to happy for wht she was about to do. she knew how painful it was for her to do something like this. so sure she felt bad for even asking her to do something like this. but what else was she able to do. bella was the only one she knew was able to help her poor daddy from what was going on with him. She knew it was a dark spell that was placed on him. And for how long it was on him it was going to be harder for bella to take it off of him. She warned them to not touch her when she started to scream in pain. Just like when she did it for herself and sky. She remembered the screaming that she did. She knew those screams was of the pain she was feeling. She didn't like hearing it. But she was doing this for her. and she was going to be forever grateful for bella for even doing this for her and her family. she was the sister she had never ever had in her life. She hoped that she understood how much she loved her. and how much she thought of her as a sister. And in which she would love to have her as a sister. She knew her daddy would love her as a daughter. And would always be grateful to her for what she was doing for them. and for their kingdom. she knew that was for sure. She knew that he would help her as much as he could. But for now she needed to make sure that she was able to keep her mind clear. She has to go in clear minded so she was able to help her father and save him. Well bella was going to be the one who was going to be saving her daddy.

"Oh poor daddy," said Stella

"Oh you must be the famous performers that I have heard so much about,"

bella and Layla nodded to each other as they stepped on it as they did a series of movements and landed back into place as they high fived, shiriyuki snickered and knew that her mistress enjoyed that way to much, in which she was happy to see her mistress was happy and enjoying something. Well other than fighting and saving others. she and her other sword spirits hated when she was sent in to fight battles as well to save others lives. But they knew that is something that she always loved to do. and they love her for that. they just worry about this mistress. And hated to hear the screams of pain when she was breaking the spells off of others. but it was what she does. and she does it for the ones she loved most in the world. Plus she enjoy saving others. it was something she was used to doing. as well she was trained up saving others. it just grew more and more with the many of years she has lived. Even if she did stop for a while she would get majorly bored with normalcy. When she did try the normal path it was never her thing. As well when she had no choice in the matter to play human for the coming of age in the sayien race. Hikaru and karou smirked from their spot knowing that the others who never seen their grandma in actin like this was shocked, they knew that their grandma knew how to do things like this. it was like one of the well known hobbies that was was known for, but for now it was time for them to get into action and fight. their great grandfather was smirking and knew he was all ready and so was uncle nappa.

 **"I CANT TAKE IT IM GOING TO MESS THIS BITCH UP!"** Growled Stella

They all got off the bikes and made their way over to the wedding ceremony, it was time to get into action and mess themselves up a bitch, plus the twins wanted to have some fun as well. vegeta and nappa was right behind them. while shiriyuki was out of the inner world and was ready for the fight. but for now they all had to find out where to go and who they are going to be fighting with. but stella was going to go and hunt down the little whore who was going to take her father away. and the little whore of a daugther she has to take her crown away from her. and that was never ever going to happen. Then bella can do her own thing to save her father from what this evil cow's dark spell she placed on him. She was going to make sure she was going to save him either way she had to save her poor father from a fate that was worst than death. A loveless marriage. Yes she hated to even ask bella to do this for her. but she was the only one who she even knew that would even know how to break something like this. even though she knew how much pain it caused her each time she broken a spell off of someone. She told them the pain was when a piece of herself goes inside of the person she was doing this to. So basically she had a part of bella inside of her as well. most of all sky was the one who has more of bella inside of him with the two spells she broken off of him. The more deeper the spell in the worst it was on her. so she would have to say she was forever grateful for bella to even agree to even do this. she even knew that her daddy would be grateful as well to bella for what she was doing for him. Well once he knew how painful it was for bella to even do this he would even be more grateful to her. stella just hoped everything goes as they all planned. Well bella and some of the others has planned. But there was always hope that is something that bella and the others has taught them all since they all came close with each other. And that is what she was going to continue on thinking. Keep having hope and faith that this will all work out in the end. And that her father would come back to her with the price of bella's pain. In which she and the others feel bad for even asking her of this. but they knew she would do just about anything to save the ones she loved most in the world. They all want to be like her when it came down to how she handles herself and how she was able to do anything she puts her mind to it. And most of all become a hero just like the one they admire most in the world.

"In your dreams dearie!" Hissed Stella

Everyone turned around to see the princess there with her friends as if she was there to save them all from doom of a queen who would screw the kingdom over and would cause war all over the realms. stella had to have faith that they would be able to win this and her daddy would be able to be back in good health. but for now she had to fight and make sure his kingdom that she was born and raised in. to be able remain the shining light of the kingdom. but she needed bella to help her. and she knew that bella is more than happy to help her with all of this. they all knew she would help as much as she was able to do so. They all loved her for what she does for them. she was so selfless when it came down to herself. As if she would always put everyone else above herself. They all felt bad when it came down to what she does for them all. but they knew she would never ever chance what she does for others. it was not something she would wish to do. but her daddy would be forever grateful in what she was doing for him and for their kingdom. well once she tells him how much pain she goes through for what she was doing for him he would be even more grateful to bella. she would be even more of a hero than the stories gave her name for. she was a known hero to all the realms and planets. The others girls even thought of her as a sister. They just wondered if bella knew how much they thought of her. stella smiled she would never ever wish to lose bella. it was something that they all dreaded one day. They all knew that she was a strong woman and a very powerful being. so it would take a lot to kill her off. In which they would never ever let happen because they love her way to much to even think of her death. Stella shook her head she would have to think on those thoughts later. She has to finish this mission so she was able to save her father and let bella do her thing to break the spell that was on her daddy. She knew that there was a prison in the soul society that is waiting for the two evil bitchs who thought they could get away with this.

"And long as I am alive you will never be queen of my realm, am I clear," hissed Stella

Chimar stepped up as bella stood in front of Stella to make sure that she was not going to get anywhere near her. she didn't need to break two spells one day. Chimar growled thinking that she would be able to get past bella. but she did try to make a attempt in attacking. Bella sighed she knew this was going to happen. People always thought they were stronger than her. she only sent a mild power blast knocking her out for a while. while stella doing the look over that bella told her to do. as bella flash stepped over to stella. She looked over the neck area that was where the spell mark was normally placed at. When bella pointed it out to her to let her know that was what caused the spell on her father. most of all it was not going to be the most pleasant thing in the world. It was far more deeper than the one on sky. Oh this was going to take a lot of power in her to break the spell on stella's father. she just hoped the two of them will be grateful for what she was about to do. since it was going to be the worst spell breaker she has done. And how much power she would have to use to break the spell. Stella sighed she didn't want bella to do this. but what other choice did she have at this point in time. and as well she was the only one she knew who was able to do something like this to break the spell on her father. she just needed to make sure that they had someone to come and help her when she was finished. Since she told them that this would might take a lot out of her for how long the spell has been inside of her father and how much it took hold. So she was not going to be feeling all that great when she finished the spell breaking.

"Your right bella! it's the mark of valtor it's right on his neck, people of my realm this evil woman had bewitched my father, your king," announced Stella

"Arrest her at once, she is crazy," ordered Cassandra

bella only arched a brow if this woman want to see crazy she would do the honors in that, she was able to make herself look like at in battle so why the hell not she don't mind beating the snot out of her, shiriyuki flashed over as she restrained the evil bitch from even thinking she would be able to get away with this. most of all she was going to love the new home that she was able to receive. there was no way she was going to be breaking out of the cells they have made for them. bella sighed as she put her hands on the side of stella's fathers neck and started to push power into his neck. When they whole room saw a light show of pink power. when they heard the screaming that they knew of as the sound of pain. Stella and the others who was in the room with them was either crying. Or just looking away from what they didn't wish to see. They knew there was no way of stopping her from even doing what she was doing. as well she was the only one who was able to break the spell that was on stella's father. they all just hoped they were both grateful for what their bella was doing for them. sure they knew stella was already grateful for what she was doing for her. as well her father and her kingdom. she also did feel bad for even asking for what she had asked of their bella. but what else was there she could do. so they understood why she asked bella to do this. and as well she was grateful for her to do this for her and her father. they just knew how much bella meant to them all. even though they wished she was a tad bit less selfless. But they knew she would never ever change the ways he was. and that is something they would never ever wished for her to do. since they love her the way she was and never would wish for her to change. When the screaming died down bella passed out from the amount of power she had to use. And as well the pain she was feeling from what she had to do. it was the worst spell and the deepest she had to break in a very long time.

"I can prove it to you all, you see that is the brand of valtor, the Shikion Miko was able to bring it out with her powers, and Cassandra is in league with him," said Stella

"What does this mean?"

"It means that Cassandra should be the one who should be arrested,"

Chimaer took her staff out she was not going to lay down and take this. she was going to be a princess one way or another. she was also not going to go down without a fight, she will have what she deserved and that is to be a princess, but she didn't know she was going against beings more powerful, she was not going to be taken down by these people and that was for sure that she was not going to let them take what she and her mother worked so hard for. that was something she was not able to take and leave with. she deserved the crown of the plant of the sun. not this blond bitch that was a blue blood. but she was going to kill her even if it meant her dying while doing so. Stella laid a hand on bella head as she kissed the top of her head. She knew it took a lot out of her for what she had done. Even though she was using her father chest as a pillow right now. She knew her father would not mind that bella was using him as a pillow after what she has done for him. She would take over the fight now. She was going to protect what was hers and her kingdom. She was going to be like bella and protect what was hers. she knew that her kingdom already thought of her as a hero. But she would be more and more of a hero now for what she has done for their king and princess. it was something she already knew. But she was going to make bella proud in fighting for what was hers. and what she loved most in the world. And as well for her kingdom. she was going to make bella and the others proud in doing what she was about to do. well she was hoping she made them proud for fighting. But she knew they would be proud of her for this. it was something she was going to do and she was going to win. No one was going to do this to her kingdom and live to tell about it. How dare they think they were going to get away with this.

 **"YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU ARE MESSING UO EVERYTHING!"** yelled chimear

"Didn't anyone tell you those things Are sooo last year, and you will never ever take my place," hissed Stella

Stella transformed into her fairy form as did the other winx was really to beat some birches down, well bella was out of the fight since she was still knocked out from what she did to save her father and their king as well their kingdom. the both of them will be spending forever in the soul society since they would never ever be able to escape their cells. In which would be the best place for them. she just hoped they would be separated so they would never ever have each other. That would be something she would do. Cassandra growled from what she saw happen. How dare they destroy everything. How dare that little freak borken the spell she had on the king. Most of all how dare they take down her daughter. she wanted to have them dead for all the work she had done to make a life she and her daughter deserved most in the world. But nope nothing ever works for her and her daughter. even her husband didn't want to be with her so he left her. even didn't want nothing to do with his daughter. in which pissed her off even more. Since her daughter should have her father to love her. so she was going to make sure that stalla father would hate her, in which she made sure of. But now that was ruined as well with all of her other plans. Most of all she was not even going to be queen now. Her daughter was not going to be a princess either. So she was going to try her best to see if she would be able to have them locked up. But she knew how much power the shikion miko has over the kingdoms and the realms. So it was worth a try and over power the shikion miko's rule on what she says.

"Guard get them!" Ordered Cassandra

All the palace guards rushed forth to arrest the winx. Vegeta growled as he and the others started to blast everyone out of the way. Stella was trying to fight as well listen to her father to see if he was going to wake up soon. Bella was pushing herself further while in pain she was helping as much as she was able to do so. They would have to come back to let all of the palace guards free from their icy prisons later. Since shiriyuki was helping as well. radious eyes snapped open as if he was in a deep sleep for a very long time. as he looked around and wondered what the hell was going on. then everything came back to him on what happened. When he remembered that he had sex with that woman he barfed everything that was in his stomach. sure he came out of the closet after his last wife. His daughter didn't know that yet. but she would sooner or later. He looked over to see his daughter there and was overjoyed to see that she was ok. and as well he wondered who in the world saved him from the fate he was about to walk into. All he was feeling was calm and peace and warmth. He remembered the feelings rather well. he wondered who saved him to make him feel like he had. Whoever it was they deserve his thanks. Whoever it was saved him from a life of misery. And as well he nearly lost his daughter to what happened. He needed to make sure she was ok. he looked around to see if she was anywhere near so he was able to see if she was ok and as well alive. Lord forbid what he could of done while he was under that curse. When he finally spotted his daughter radious let out a sigh of relief from the sight of her. she was fighting for their kingdom. he was just so proud of her to come here and save him and his kingdom. and for whoever she found to help him break the curse that was on him. Even though he thinks he might know who had saved him and broken the curse on him. If it was her she would be forever more of a hero than what their planet and kingdom ever known. She was already the hero of all realms and planets. But if she saved his life from the dark curse then she would be eternalized as a hero of their kingdom. even though there was one other kingdom that has already done that already from what he heard so far. But she would be the eternal hero of their kingdom if she was the one to save him from a miserable marriage. And as well saved him and his kingdom.

"Oh Stella my daughter,!" Chriped King raidous

Stella and her father enjoyed their hug, as he knelt before the woman who saved him from the spell he was under and bowed her. while bella sighed in relief from what she saw. She was just happy for the both of them. sure she would love to know what her birth father was like. If he loved her as much as stella's father loved her. maybe she would find out when she was able to save her home world from the fate it was under. And bring it back to its former glory. Sure she knew she was loved very much by her blood adopted father's. even the venom and soul bonded fathers as well. bella collapsed to her knees from weakness she went into battle way to quick after breaking that spell off of stella's father. it was the deepest spell she has broken in a very long time. radious rushed over to bella with stella behind him. After he was told who had saved him and how she did it and what she had to go through to break whatever the curse that was on him. He wanted to make sure she knew how grateful he was for her doing and taking the pain to save him. He just wanted to make sure she knew she was going to be the eternal hero of his kingdom. and as well she was like the other daughter he wished his bitch ex wife would of gave him. He loved her just like a daughter. he knew that she was trying to save her home world. The world that she was born on. he knew her father and mother very well. but he has all the faith in every realm that she would save her home world and planet from what happened. He was there with her birth parents in the battle. But in the end no one was able to save them from the witch's. he would be happy to see his old friends again. he knew how much they loved their children. And how much they hated to send them away. he was told by his daughter what her twin sister was like. And was very happy he didn't have to meet her if he had to.

"I knew it all along that it was you little one. The pain you had to deal with to break what was on me. I could not think of what it would feel like. but I was stuck In this nightmare that I could never ever get out. i would never ever marry another woman since I came out of the closet after my marriage ended with stella's mother. I wished to thank you princess bella for what you have done for me and my kingdom, and most of all you would be the eternal hero of my kingdom as well. your like the second daughter I wished I had." said raidous

"No problem really it's my job," mumbled bella

As they all left to go and meet up with the others in the throne room. While hikaru and karou dropped the mother and daughter to the floor rather painfully and sat on top of them. well after they gave them their enjoyment of pain and suffering. They enjoyed to make people like this suffer as much as they could. Everyone looked over to the mother and daughter and knew that hikaru and karou did their job well. and did what they were told to do. vegeta smirked at how his great grandkids handled their job. And they did the best of the best job they could do. it seemed that did more than they wanted to do. but none of them seem to care it was what they deserved for what they had done. Most of all they made someone they love most feel way to much pain for breaking a dark curse they placed on someone that another person they cared for father. they knew that kenpachi and ikkaku are going to be coming out of the gate to take them to the soul society to be placed in a prison there. since they knew that they would not be able to get out of the cells they have prepared for them. they would be separated for all of eternity. Hades would be in and out making them suffer for the rest of their lives. They all thought it was the proper punishment for them for what they had done. Bella sighed and pushed herself up when she saw ikkaku and kenpachi come out of the senkai gate. When they saw her they rushed over to bella and helped her up since they saw how hard she was trying to do so. They knew what and how she felt when she does stuff like this. but they knew she does it to help the ones she loved most in the world. Hell she had done it for them more than once. They always felt guilty over when she does stuff like this. even though they knew she would never ever listen to them when they ask her to not do what she does anymore. But they knew she would always do it until she was able to die. But they would admit they would never ever want her to change the way she was. she is perfect the way she was already even though she pushed herself way to much. But they love her with all of their hearts and souls and never ever wish to lose her.

"hey guys. Take those two were they are going to be spending for all of eternity. Make sure they go to the right cells. Lord hades would be there later to make their lives hell. but until then why wont you and the others along with hikaru and karou make their lives hell. so have fun!," ordered bella

Ikkaku as well kenpachi smirked darkly they would be enjoying this greatly for what they are going to do to them. hell there was going to be a long line of them after the two of them. and as well hikaru and karou. These two would forever regret for what they have done to the ones they cared most In the world. Hell they made their bella suffer for the dark curse they had to place on stella father. bella sighed and knew that they are going to be enjoying themselves. But for right now she was not feeling to well and was in a lot of pain. Most of all she needed a good nights rest from what she had done. That curse was deeply in stella father that is why it took more out of her that what she had done with the last two curses she had to break. It had been a very long time since she broken one that deep. She also needed a good feeding when she gets back to the school. raidous rushed over and took bella into his arms and started to thank bella over and over again for the help she had given to them. he even shook hands with vegeta. he wanted to let the sayien king that he was welcome here anytime he wanted, he knew that the sayien king would pass on the mesaage to the rest of their family and friends. he had to say they would be his and his little stella's family. but he was just happy that he was able to get back to doing what he was supposed to do. well he wanted to make sure his kingdom know who was their immortalized hero was going to be. sure bella was already a hero to their home world. But she was going to be a further a hero to their kingdom. he even was going to make sure there was going to be statue in her honor as well. even though he had a feeling that is something she would not wish to have happen. But he wanted to make sure she knew how much she meant to their kingdom.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone was outside of the palace as the king released the birds to the nature they ever so deserved to fly in, he knew what it was like being s prisoner and he didn't want to do it to the birds, stella was wondering what her father was doing. but then again she knew what he was doing to make some sort of peace for himself. but she knew for one thing that her father was happy with the friends and people she made contact with. this was something they knew would be good if they are in the time of war, and that was going to be something with great friends and family that was for sure. everyone else was wondering around while waiting for stella to do what she needed to do with her father. it seemed that her father was thinking about something. They all came out to see what was going on. since they needed to get going soon. But for now they would let her have her tome with her father. they made sure he had a good check over from the dark curse he was under. When he was clear from all their test they released him. They needed to make sure that the curse didn't do any damage to him. Well other than bella cured him with her powers while she was trying to save his ass from the dark curse he was under. It was something she does while she was breaking the curse. Well it was more like her powers does that. her powers just likes to repair whatever was in whoever body she was trying to save from whatever she was breaking that was needed to be broken. Even it was a cost to her when she does what she had to do.

"Daddy what are you doing out here," said Stella

They all looked over the edge and watched the doves fly away, bella and everyone else enjoyed the sights of the doves fly free she sent a prayer to them and knew they deserved they said their goodbyes and left to go back home and was happy for a job well done, as they waited for their ride to go back home. they felt like they done some good today and that is all they could say for themselves on this. while vegeta had to say this place was like what his father had told him about and he was happy he made a freind her if they ever needed anything he would help he would do for the freinds he made. Stella clung to bella to let her know how much she loved her and how much she would never ever would leave her side. most of all she would do anything for her for what she had done. Well they all made that choice when she came into their lives. She has been a major part of their lives since they all first met. And would never ever wish to lose her to anything. most of all they would never wish to lose her to death. They all would be lost if they all lost her if she died on them. but they knew how strong she was and would take a lot to take her down. sure they hate when they have to ask her to help them when it was a cost to her health. But they knew she would do anything for the ones she loved most in the world. And that is something they loved about her the most. She was always so selfless and always put others before her ownself. Even though it was something they wished she would not do. but they knew she would never ever change who she was. and sadly they never ever wished her to change who she was since they love her for who she was. and was perfect the way she is already and wished her to stay the way she was,

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

_chapter 13_

* * *

Everyone was sent on a mission as they stood outside of a cave only to have bella flinched out of the way as if she knew she was not able to enter it. Or as if she was feeling something that she should not even able to enter. When they saw bella let out a sigh knowing this was something that she was not able to do. since she was the keeper of the Shikon jewel. bella asked for two of her sword spirits to help around the school to make sure that everyone would be safe. Or if something happened while they were away doing this mission to help them defeat the bastard who they are trying to get rid of. the girls looked over to her and wondered what was bothering her. but she was going to have to tell them why she was not able to go in. because she was darkness and light put together. So she would have to remain out on this little fun fest. She just hoped they would understand why she was not able to go inside. But this would give her the time to see if sky remembered anything else while he was under the dark curse he was under. Oh how she hated that bitch for even thinking she was able to get away with what she had done. But she left it alone and let sky's parents deal with it. Since they offered but they turned them down since she was a family friend. Well her family that is the family friend. They just had a very low look on diaspro from what she did to tamaki and draco. bella sighed and knew that she needed to tell them why she was not able to go inside of the cave they were about to go in. but she has faith in them to get the job done. Plus she knew they knew the signal for if they needed her help. Then she would go in if he had to do so. Even though it would hurt like hell if she went inside of that cave. But she would do it for the ones she loved most. She would take the most pianful things in the world. If it meant to have her friends and family safe and sound.

"This one i have to back out guys. i am both light and darkness it comes with being the Shikon Miko." said bella

All the other winx sighed in defeat from what bella had told them. they kinda wished she would of came along with them. but they understood why she needed to sit back on this one. They were told what happened when it came down to when she went into places like the place they were about to go into. They didn't want to have her be in pain for them so she would come with them. that would basically break their heart and never forgive themselves if they even asked her to even do that for them. so they would have to go without their bella for now on this mission. But they would bring back something to show her that they did the mission well. they wanted to make her proud. Since she was the person who they all looked up for. bella was kinda sad that she was not able to go in with them. but it would give her a tiny break from being in pain for the time being since she had to deal with a lot of pain for the last few times with the dark curses and spells that had been placed on the ones she loved. So this was going to be something she kinda might look forward to. It was not often she could sit back and wait and see what will happen. So this was going ot be something she has not done in a very long time. so she better enjoy it while she was able to. Since she never knew when she was able to do it again. but that means they would have to put their heads together into this little mission as they were all shrinked down and went into the cave. while bella went over and sat down to see what to do while they waited. they had a new friend in red fountain is a fan boy sadly. sky sat down next to his bonded and mate. she wanted to know somethings when he was under that spell, and she wanted to know if he would remember if he ever did do anything with her.

"When you were under the spell. you didnt do anything ghastly like kiss her or do the nasty even though how grossed to think about. did even feel like you loved her?" asked bella

Sky nearly fell over from what his bella had just asked him. What in the world was she even thinking to even think such a thing. Even though he did understand why she wanted to know. and he was going to explain to her on what he was able to remember. He knew he remembered not doing or having any relations with her. that would be the worst things that someone had to do if he had to kiss her again. and have sex with her is even more sickening to even think about. he even remembered the times he had to kiss her. he always wanted to gag from the taste when he kissed her when he was forced to marry her since his father didn't know there was going to be anyone else out there for him. So he chose to have his family friend to have his daughter to marry him. Even though he wanted to have his best friends daughter to marry him. But he didn't know at the time if she was even still alive or even know where she was at. Even his father was overjoyed to know that his oldest and dearest friend daughter was his son's soul mate. Sky was happy to know that his father loved his bella. even though he never knew that his father and his bella's father was best friends. he would hope they would be able to bring the two back together if they were able to save his bella home world. Sky did hate what diaspro had done to tamaki and draco. even his palace guards who was under the spell did it as well. so sure he was happy to know that the they were killed from even thinking that was right to do. it just made him even more sick. he knew that they are listening when he said what he had to say. while vegeta smirked he was waiting for the answer they all wanted to know. even kenpachi was waiting as well. piccolo as well since he is very protective of bella.

"For the love of the gods! i would say things that would sound like i did. but inside i was shocked and at the words i had said and believe me i vomited from remembering all the things i had said. all the things i had spoke but my heart didn't follow i felt like i was lost in my own mind. and even when she tried to kiss me i still felt like i wanted to vomit. and believe me she never made it far enough to kiss me or to do anything with me." said Sky

bella smiled from what he told her. she was just happy to know what he said was all true. The best thing about being a empath. She looked at the others and knew they wanted to know as well. so that is why she asked him while she was sitting waiting for the girls to finish what was needed to be finished. When she seen what everyone was feeling. That was a good sign when they were able to hear what was needed to be said. Bella sighed and wondered how in the world he would have been able to fight something like that when he was under such a powerful dark curse and spell. Sky wondered what in the world his bella was thinking. She was kinda of projecting on what she was thinking. But he was not going to interrupt from what she was thinking about. but he was happy to know she asked him. Than just go off and bitch at him like how diaspro normally done it. He knew his bella was more classy than that. and would be able to ask him like a wonderful person like she is. she was one of the king and she was all his. Jasper smirked and knew what he was thinking from what he was feeling off of sky. But he and some of the others shivered from even thinking doing such thinking with that fowl bitch. She reminded him of maria was to much when she used to do things like that to him while he was under her rule. But for now he was going to quit thinking like that. he just wanted to see bella happy with her soul mate. And that is something she has now. Even though him and other men wished she was their soul mate. He wanted bella from the first time he met her. hell they all wanted her when they first met her. even carlisle wanted her. but they all knew she was off limits when they first layed eyes on her. she was far more beautiful than any vampire alive. they never understood how a human had such beauty. But now they understood why she was such a angelic woman,. bella was never a human now they understood that. she was a very powerful woman something that pushed out of her in waves.

"Well thats good then. who would willingly touch her." joked bella

bella jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder only to look up at her new friend and fanboy nabu. who looked like he wanted to ask her something and wondered what he had wanted. and she knew he wanted to test her one somethings. while she knew her father always enjoyed to watch his daugther to do stuff like this. but then again this was something he prided himself in. and that is something he was never ever stop feeling pride over. but for now they are going to have to watch and see what bella was going to do, they had to say it was kinda cute that he was about ot have his ass handed to him. Because he didn't even know what he was about to get into. They just hope he was going to be ok when she was finished showing him that she was not going to hold back when he asked what he wanted to ask. They knew he wanted to ask her about this. vegeta and the others knew she had another fanboy from what they were about to tell when they met nabu. Bella arched a brow and wondered what the hell did nabu want. It was like he was nervous about asking whatever it was. she was able to sense that as much. So it was something she was trying to figure out on what he wanted to ask her. if it was sex then he was not going to like what she was going to do to him. Jasper huffed and wondered if the man was growing to grow a pare and just ask. Even though he was going to lose when he was going to try and do. she they needed some form of entertainment. Even though it would not last long since this fight was not going to last long once it started. He was about to fight someone far more powerful and stronger than him. Either way it was going to be something fun and very entertaining for them to watch.

"Um i know this sounds lame in all can you spar with me. i want to know what it feels like?" asked Nabu

Bella sighed she knew this was coming. It seemed all fanboys and fanirls always wanted to have some form of a fight with her. since they have this bonder or something for her. bella only shrugged to let him know it was going to be ok for her even to try to fight him. She was bored and wanted to do something to pass some time. it seemed a lot of people like to ask her that. well other than the perverts that was out there. as she stood up and let nabu attack first only to kicked his feet from under him and put her booted foot on his neck. Ayame clapped she was getting better and better in the fighting but then again she was always a deadly person. vegeta smirked and watched with his arms crossed. He was a very proud father at this point in time. since he was happy to see her do that to someone who didn't even know what they were getting into. Even though he wished she would have kicked his ass a little more. But he knew how much of a kind heart his brat has for others. he and his queen raised her to be a warrior and as well to be a wonderful woman that she could be. and as well to be very intelligent. In which that came along with the blood bond. piccolo smirked as well he knew that she was going to kick his ass. he knew that she was not going to harm her friend she just wanted to teach him a lesson when he was fighting someone like her. he was going to have his ass handed to him. Well even worst if he was meaning harm. He would of not like what was going to happen to him if that had happen. But they did enjoy the show very much. they seen him on his back in a flash with her foot on his chest.

"Remember don't think while you fight with someone like myself or and the others who hold more power and battle expirence from three or more life times. you need to learn some new things we are able to help you in that area my new friend I shall be your teacher in combat and your magic I have much to teach you my friend." said bella

Nabu smiled at bella. he was happy to know she would offer some form of advice to him. And even offered to help him train. Well have someone to help him train him with his powers. And as well with fighting. He wanted to be stronger and powerful. So he was hoping he would make her proud. He always wanted to meet the shikon miko. She was someone who was his hero. And someone who he admired greatly. Her story helped him become who he was today. He was even happy to know more of her life. She trusted him enough to show him her life. The parts of it that was not in the story that is. so he was happy she offered friendship to him. And most of all trusted him enough to show him her memories. He sighed and went over and talked to ayame who only scowled. while bella only smiled and sat back down next to sky. it seemed nabu enjoyed to hear their stories and what type of battled they have been in. vegeta came over and showed him some things with piccolo so he knew what to do in a fight. they all knew the male has the power to do so. while bella smiled and went and find some place to sit down and think and relax. while everyone else do something to keep them busy. She also knew they were bored. So that is why they were even showing him what he needed to know. plus they knew that he had the power to use to help him in fights. He just needed to learn how to use the powers that he was born with. But she knew that he would be a great warrior and wizard once he was finished with all of his training. She knew who to have help him with his powers when it came down to him needing that sort of help.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Nabu was talking to yumichika and bulma about something that he wanted to talk about. he just didn't know how to place it into world. But he blurted it out not even realizing that he was also have others listening into their conversation since it was something that he wanted in the open somewhat. he just didn't know that there was more than one person who was listening into the conversation. But he should of realized that when he was around a bunch of people who had super hearing. He needed to remember than when he was around these guys. that was something that he was getting used to since he was not used to everyone just yet. he just didn't know how in the world he was going to ask the woman who he has a pull to since they were children. He just hoped he would have been able to get the advice that he needed to know. while everyone who was close by was listening into what was being asked of them. or asked of whatever advice he was able to gain from them. they were people who was more wise than himself. They even offered to train him as well. hell he never ever thought he would be trained by the shikon miko and rumplestilskin at the same time. but she told him it would be more him than her. but she would stick her nose in here and there and teach him somethings that she would know. even tsubaki would be able to help since she was almost like bella. he would take what he was able to get. Even though he would not be able to train with bella. but he knew that she would try her best to sneak in and help as much as she was able to do so. It was also a dream of his to train with his hero. So he was going to take what he was able to get. He also didn't realize that she was going to be one sexy goddess. That is something they story never says much when it reached the end. So he was happy to know she remained what she looked like.

"Layla is the most special and most lovely person. i mean i could look at her face forever and never stop looking. oh crap did i say that out loud?" asked Nabu

yumichika only snickered at how he was acting like when he finally realized what he had done. Everyone who had basically heard what he blurted out smirked. If only she knew what he was feeling for her. they all knew that the two of them were soul mates. It was just going to take sometime for them to realize what they were feelong, they all only shook their heads and made a oath to show him that they would not say a word to Layla on what he has confessed. Well basically what he blurted out with out even knowing what it was being said. there was so much to learn and they are the ones who was able to help him reach his full power. and that was something they enjoyed to do greatly. Draco and his siblings would be able to help him as well. hikaru and karou would be able to help him with other stuff that he would need to learn. Most of all their father would be able to help as well. but they knew it's going to be a very long road to have him to be at a level that was like all of theirs. Even the winx still have a very long road ahead of them as well. some of them are not even close to the power each of them has. Bella was the one who was the special one when it came down to power. she was able to come to a new power when she meets a new vampire. sure sky was the only one who was almost close to what he was to them. they all thought it had to do with his mating bond to bella. since all of their mates were the same way when they finally completed their bonds to their soul mate. They gained the powers and part of them when they finished the mating bond. And as well leveled up in power faster than none mated couples do.

"Hey you all want to play a game?" asked Timmy

Bella and the others went over to watch what was going on since they were still learning on everything that they do and what sort of games they play around this place. they all watch them hit the glowing ball and bounced back to timmy. they had to say it was somewhat interesting to try and play. Ayame nudged bella. she wanted to see bella make the men folk look like losers. It was always nice to show up the men folk who basically think they can do more than a woman can. So this should be a rather interesting thing for them all to watch. she knew that she was able to do this. and to teach the bitch boy a lesson. Well not like she already don't teach him a lesson when it came down to how he thought and do things. But this was going to even kill more of his male pride. And that is something that they all wanted to see greatly. bella smirked she was about to take bitch boys pride down more and more. It was one of the favorite things she seemed to enjoy to do since she came here. but this was going to be even more fun since she seen him think that a woman would not even able to learn how to play this sort of game. But she was going to prove him wrong once more on how he thinked. She knew he was going to feel like a dickless loser when she was done with him. vegeta smirked as he watched his brat make her way over to him and took the ball into her hands and snatched one of their swords.

"Let me give this a shot bitch boy." Demanded bella

"Wait here, your playing bella, but your a chick?" asked Riven

Ayame slapped him for the sexist comment. Riven glared at the wolf demon and wondered what the hell was the slap in the head for. then it hit him he was being a sexist pig once more. He needed to learn not to say things like that around his new friends and family. it was bad for ones health when it came down to what he says sometimes. Sure he was learning slowly one what he should and should not say. Even his father was learning from them on how he thought. They sent someone to teach him how to think when it came down to how wrong being a sexist bastard is in life. Even riven's mother was happy to know her husband was going to be a better and much more romantic husband after they were done with him. Most of all they seemed like they were having a much more bella son since he came into contact with these people who came basically friends and family to them all since they met each and everyone one of them. riven bowed and appologized to her about him being sexist once again. he knew he should of took notice on what he said. But he was getting better at what he says and don't say these days. Ayame and some of the others only smirked to what he had done. And how he felt on what he realized he had done again. so he was learning slowly in which was a good thing. it was time to teach these men a lesson to show them that females are able to play as well. vegeta punched him for what he had said about his brat, his daughter was good at what she does plus she was a genius. but for now he was going to enjoy this to watch his daughter to make a fool out of all of them jack asses. and then again that is what she does best it seemed,

"Lets see here off the hug bolder and make it shatter to the other bolder shatter it and off the cliff and shatter that and make there way back to me." said bella

Bella took a deep breath and tossed the ball up in the air and it it like a baseball she was playing. with all the baseball games they have back home. they all gawked who never seen her do something like this before. while ayame smirked teaching men was one of her few loves in the world. Well it was something they all loved to see when it came down to how bella was able to do stuff like this without even trying. bella handed it to timmy and went over to riven. while vegeta was laughing his ass off at the awe struck looks that his daughter had made from what she had just done. while he loved his daughter when she did stuff like this. he was not the only one who was laughing his ass off right now. He just loved it when his brat was able to make a fool out of the bitch bow. While all the men had to cover themselves from the massive boner they were getting from what bella had basically done. She was one sexy goddess and they all wanted her. while sky was looking like a smug mate from what he saw his bella done. He was just so proud to have her as his soul mate and bonded. He could never ever ask for anyone else better to be his soul mate. While bella made her way over to riven looking smugger than she has ever had. While riven basically went off in his own pants from what he has basically seen. He knew he was not the only man in this group of males go off in their pants more than once from this sexy evil little goddess do what she had basically done. She showed them all up once more and it was the most sexiest thing he always enjoyed happen. He was not the only one who seemed to enjoy what he sees. But for now he was going to make sure like every other male was going to make sure that sky and her fathers not know what they felt for bella. it would not be a good thing if they ever found out what they basically felt for bella it would never ever end well for them,

"See a woman can do about anything that a man would be able to do. so be a good bitch boy and go to your emo corner." purred bella

Bella made sure that she was able to make it sound sexy as she was ever able to do so. She flipped one of her hair behind her shoulder and made her way back to where she was before she showed up riven. Who was just standing there with his mouth open from what just happened. Even though he went off in his pants a few more times. Hell he knew he was not the only one in this group who basically did that. while she and the others cheered her on for what she had done. They knew bella knew what she was doing. and she was the best of the best when it came down to how she handled herself. And how she was able make males feel like they were the lowest beings one the planet or just turned into a dickless loser basically. while riven cursed every curse word in the book at bella once he came to. Since he was basically ashamed he went off in his pants more than once. ayame slapped him again from the last insult he threw at her. that's when the others came out to give bella the star that was meant to her hers. as they all went home with riven over nappa shoulder since he was kinda knocked out from rose punching him for being a pig and annoying as hell. riven went to his emo corner it seemed that luck was not on his side today. Why in the world do they make it a sport to do this to him. He knew they get some form of enjoyment out of what they do to him. He just never ever knew what it was just yet. but for now he was not going to piss them off any further. He knew he was punished enough for one day. And they don't hold back when it came down to him. Well he knew they were doing it to teach him and his father that it was not the correct why in thinking when it came down to woman. so he understood sometimes why they are doing to help him. So he should just learn to shut up when he gets started because it was not going to feel nice if he didn't learn that anytime soon.

* * *

 _meanwhile a month later_

Everyone was in battle with valtor since he has chosen when he wanted to have battle. And it seemed that the day has finally come for him to wish to start his battle with the side that he wanted to kill off badly. while bella and the winx were fighting the main person while the others was helping at the school. while her sword spirits was helping with all the other sword spirits. they were searching for where he had could gone off to until they saw a area and found him there as they flew through the portal. and this was going to end soon. well that is what they hoped to happened but for now they was going to fight with all they had and that is all they could do. valtor smirked and knew what they have on them. he knew that they were going to use it on him as well. he knew how much they hurt and was going to hurt like hell when it was used on him. But his real target was always the lovely bella. he had his eyes set on her since she was a baby. He was there when the final battle with the witchs. he fought right by their side. he wanted to take down the high and mighty kingdom of sparks. He was just proud of himself for even doing what he had done to them. he just wished he was able to steal the baby bella before she was taken to another realm to live. But now here she is and he had her right were he wanted her. he wanted to make her know how much he wanted to. Well even more so than the last few times that they crossed paths. Her power was one of the things that came with how much he wanted her. along with her beauty and title of the planet sparks. What topped it all off that she is the shikion miko who was the hero of all realms and planets. He wanted to have her by his side. well any man would want that. she is every males wet dream something they would want to have by their side forever.

"I assume you all have the water stars?" asked Valtor

"Then maybe you should hand yourself over." said Stella

Valtor eyes went wide in fear at the box that was in the hands of stella. he didn't want to go back in there that place was horrible and never wanted to feel that again the pain of all the other convicts and becoming their bitch. he shivered at all the memories of the last time they were used on him. It was that bastard king of sparks he and his bitch wife used them on him when they figured out that he wanted their one daughter. they used everything they could to keep him away from their little bella. but they are not here now to protect their daughter from him. Even though they did have the same stars that stella has in her hands. He knew what they wanted to use them for. and he was not going to be looking forward to that. he was not even going to show them any form of fear that he was feeling. He was going to win either way. He was not going to lose to these fools. He was going to take what he wanted. He was not going to have what happened to him when the king and queen of sparks was around. he was going to give their sexy daughter some form of information when it came down to what she wanted to know how her parents and home world was defeated. Even though it was the hardest thing in the world was to do when they were in battle with the king and queen of sparks. It seemed like their daughter got their fight in her. well it could be from all of the training and expirence when she had to live through out time. but for now he would think on those thoughts later on. he needed to finish this fight so he was able to do what he wanted to do. most of all to take what he wanted and make her his and only his when he finally have her in his clutchs.

"Don't send me back there do you know what it like there. do you know how much horror there." pleaded Valtor

"Oh stop your crying you deserve alot worst you little bitch." growled bella

Valtor was not going back in there he just cant go back that box. while stella wanted to put him into the box right now to get rid of him for once and for all. but they had a feeling this was not going to be easy. until the cave started to crumble as they all flew out of there finding out that he was a fake. bella should of figured that one out. until bella and the others were transported somewhere else. as he sucked all the water stars unto some kind of jeweled box. As if he knew what he was about to do. he was going to get what he wanted if it was the last thing he ever does. bella groaned and had a feeling this was going to basically end badly for her like aways. Since this dude has some sort of obsession with her. it seemed like all of the evil bastards like to have a obsession with her. she just never ever knew why she had that issue. But it was something that she has come to get use to. When she meet a evil fucker she was going to have to deal with the obsessive nature they have for her every time. while the winx had this sick feeling that there was going to be something that he was going to do to bella. in which they hated even thinking that way. But they knew how much he wanted to have her. and it was something they hated to even know about. they would fight with everything they have inside of them to make sure that she would be able to get out of here ok. but they also knew that she would not be able to last long. Either way they would try their best to save the person they loved most in the world. Even if it would either mean their death. Or something way worst than what they were even thinking about. they just hope they would make her proud in the fight they were about to engage in. but it seemed like they would not be getting much done since he has all of the water stars. And that is not a very good thing to even know about. they are not even sure what they would do to them if it was used on them. most of all if it was used on bella. the beings who gave them the water stars didn't even let them know who was the last people or beings who has used them. all they were told who used them last was connected to bella. maybe one day they would find out whoever it was who used the water stars last on valtor.

"Now i control all their powers now. and that means all you are finished." said Valtor

bella was the only one left since everyone else was sent flying in the came walls. she looked around she knew what needed to be done she had to finished this she had to face the worst in her past. and she was going to have to be the one to kill the bad guy once more. but then again that was something that she was known to do. she was the savior. and then again that had been most of her life so what else was new there. but for now this was going to end one way or another. She was not going to lose to another evil bastard. She would never ever let another evil being to take control over her. bella knew she needed to save everyone. She would do everything in her power to save them all. she would not let him take over the world. She would make sure the ones she loved most in the world would come out of this ok. she needed to make sure that they needed to get out of here. but she also knew he was never going to let her go. He was way to obsessed with her like every evil bastard that comes acrossed her. or wanted her for one thing or another. But she also knew that he has some form of connection to her parents. and what he had done to them. as well what and why they were taken down. she needed to know this and make sure that she would be able to use the information to get her home world back to its former glory. And as well to save her birth parents. she just hoped they would love her when she was able to finally save them from the fate that was given to them. she knew she was getting close to cracking the code on what to do to save them. even with all of the help she has been getting from everyone else. She knew that she would be soon to be able to save her birth parents and her home world.

"Were going to beat you valtor. i have killed far worst and power being thank you." hissed bella

Valtor only laughed darkly in her face to show her that he was not afraid of who she was. he knew what she held and that didn't made him afraid like most world. they feared her powers and the shikon jewel. he sent bella into the wall so hard to make her scream in pain from all of the cursed markings. He must of figured out about all of the other ones from the last time he made her suffer. But she was not going to let him win. She needed to win. she was not going to back down, she felt pain before and she was not to let him win. she he better be prepared to be doing this a lot because there was a lot she was able to take before he was able to knock her out. she was going to make sure he was not going to have his way with her. she would be able to take all of the pain in the world to make sure all the ones she loved most would be safe. she would die for the ones she loved. As well she needed to get the girls out of here. she would be happy to know her fate just long as they are safe somewhere. Even though they would never ever back down and find some way to come and save her. it was something she loved about them. even though she had this feeling she rubbed off on them since they been around her and her friends and family. but they have come a long way from the training they have been getting. So it was something that she was very proud about. but for now she needed to think while she was suffering from the pain she was feeling. She needed to make sure that she had to get out of this alive. and make sure she killed this evil bastard. He would never ever gain what he wanted. She was going to do what she has to do. as well gain some form of information from him if he even knew what he had been apart of when they took down her parents. as well her home world.

"The water stars are painful are they?" asked Valtor

He sent another blast at her making her scream in more pain this was to pay her back for all the pain she gave him. Along with her parents who made him suffer with the water stars. He was going to kill her if he was not able to have her. bella blasted in her own sized hole and was ready to kill the fucker for once and for all. until bella made an huge power blast and portaled them all out of there as they made their way back to the school only to be met with cheering people. and knew there was something off about that. and then again that was way to easy and that he was somewhere regaining his streinght. but for now she was gong to buy some time and see what she was able to find out. she wanted to find out more on what she had to figure out. but he did give some form of information on what she knew what she had to do when she had to save her parents. but it seemed that everyone was happy to see them. while her blood adopted grandmother was smiled over to her. as if she was proud of her for whatever she had done. She only made a huge blast and home that he was gone for good. But she had this sick feeling that he was not gone at all. it was like she was connected to him in some way. As if he was telling her that he was done even done with her. and would be coming to find her when he was able to get some form of power back into himself after healing himself as much as he was able to do so. She would be ready whenever that would be. and maybe gain some form of more information from him on what he knew. He didn't give her much information. Even though it was something she was able to use. But there was more that he knew and she was going to get it out of him if she had to do something to make him tell her.

"Welcome back girls." said Faragonda

"I think we made mama go into shock," joked Tamaki

Hikaru and Karou nodded as everyone else did. they all went over and greeted her to let her know that she did wonderfully. but ayame and rangiku sensed there was something that was bothering her. Szayel only sighed she was starting to feel the feeling that bella was feeling. and that was not a good thing when she looked like that. that normally mean i dont know if he is dead in her books. But he needed to make sure she was ok. she didn't look to good at this point in time. plus with her passing out like she did was something that kinda showed them that she was in need of some form of medical attention. They would get aro into see if he was able to find out what was going on. since he would be able to gain the access of her mind with his powers. Kenpachi picked her up and wrapped her in his captain jacket. They needed to check her over to make sure that she was ok. while everyone else went to go and do their own thing. While they made sure that aro was waiting for them when they get to the private room in the hospital wing. Something happened to make her feel the way she was feeling. And they had a feeling it had to do with her home world. And her birth parents. they had some form of a feeling on that the evil bastard knew something about how things ended. Or had some part in the war that her parents was fighting. They just needed to make sure they could find out what was said to her. but the amount of blood she lost was not good either. They would have to feed her with a good amount of blood so she was able to think and plan what the next move would be. the other thing that bothered them more was that he had some form of a connected to her and that was never ever a good thing in their books. They had a feeling the connection at to be with the battle with her home world and kingdom when it was in that war that her birth parents fought in.

* * *

 _meanwhile a few days later_

bella was sitting under a tree to see what she could come up with the issue with valtor. she knew he wasn't gone from the world yet. tamaki and draco's head's was on her lap as they both took a nap. She knew they both still didn't have their stitch's out yet and they both was a major set back from what happened again to them. she just hoped with everyone she had in her that they would heal again. but she knew it would take time for them to do so. But for now she needed to think on what she had to do next. She was not going to let him win. She has to make sure he was going to be dead. It was for her home world and her birth parents. and as well for her friends and family and the ones she loved most in the world. She just knew what it was that she had to do. it was never the best thing in the world. But it was something that she alone was able to do. but it world so well in the past when she had done it. But for now she was going to use it whens he figured out where he had gone off to. He was trying his best to connect to her. most of all he was doing it as well in her dreams. So she had to do something soon and fast. She just cant keep living like this. most of all she needed to make sure that she would be able to save everyone. Bella jumped when she felt her blood adopted grandmother touch her shoulder. She didn't even notice when rose and esme took tamaki and draco to go and rest. She was grateful for the help they gave to her. it was very much something she needed at that point in time. they didn't need to know what their mother was planning on doing. it was not the brightest thing in the world. But it was only used when shit like this happens. So she would use it to end the life of this evil fucker.

"My little one are you well?" asked Faragonda

"I have this bad feeling. i still feel like i can still sense him out there somewhere." said bella

"Listen my little one it's not what any of us want to hear. if you sense valtor it means he coming back." said Faragonda

Faragonda sighed she had a feeling this was going to happen. It seemed that the connection was real. The one that was put on her before sparks was taken down by the witchs. and as well her parents was being locked away. but she had the faith in the worlds and realms that she would be able to bring that world back to its former glory. And most of all to bring back her birth parents. but she needed to make sure that she understood that she would be the only one who was able to do something like this. she has to be the one to kill valtor. And she knew how she was going to do it. Sure she knew how dangerous it was going to be. she explained it to her a few times. But she knew it was the only way that she would be able to destroy valtor and break the connection she has to him. Sure the others would not like what she would have to do. but what else do they have to defeat him. So they just hope they would be able to win. But it didn't stop her from worrying about her little one. It would be something she needed to keep from the others. Faragonda and griffin left to go and have tea together. She was just not going to rest easy until she was able to do something like this. but she has hope that she would be able to win. Even though it comes with a cost when she does what she was going to do. but first she would have to figure out where he is hiding. Then she would be able to do go and do what she was able to do to save them all. and maybe as well gain the information she was seeking. But that would have to wait till later after she finished what she was heading to do. she was the only one who was able to save them all. even though they hated when she was pushed to do stuff like this. but it was who their bella was and nothing would ever change her for who she was. and that is something they would never ever wish her to do.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that day_

Everyone was in faragonda office with helia who seemed to have bad news to tell them and they needed to help him with the bad news he was delivering that the others had to go back him to deal with then again this was what bella knew what was the sign that he was still alive. for now she had to see what the message was going to be that was being delviered. It seemed he was more after bella than anyone else. Even if they other specialist was going to be the hostages until she was able to get there to save them from the fate he was doing to them. he was not even happy to even be telling her this. he wanted bella for himself like all of the other men. So sure he was going to be protective over her. he knew of her story from his childhood like everyone else and was proud to even being around her or even be her friends. even if he wished she was more than his friend like all of the other guys wished for. but they all could wish to have something they could never have since sky was the lucky one out all of them since he was her soul mate. Stella closed her eyes she didn't want bella to go back and fight him. They all wanted her to remain away from them. but they had a feeling that she was the only one who was able to save them all from him. There was some form of connection she was told about but not sure what it was just yet. but it was something that their bella would have to break herself. They don't even know what sort of plan she has. All they knew she had one and it was something that they might not like. Well that is the feeling that they were having when they tried to listen into the meeting with faragonda and bella two days ago.

"Are you completely sure it was valtor?" asked Stella

"It was no doubt in my mind that i was him of all people. and he is as strong as he took all of us down easily. i was the only one of his first to knock out. this is what he told me. your freinds are my prisoners. only thing your not my prisoner because your going to become my bitch and deliver this message pretty boy. you will go to alfia and tell those faries the dragon fire fairie that i shall be waiting for them on tides." said Helia

bella smiled and placed a arm around him and push some calm into him to help him out with this one. She could understand how he was feeling right now. Even if he was one of her fanboys who basically wanted her for themselves. He also understood that he was only her friend and nothing more, bella had a plan and its not the most good one to even do. she had her blessing of her grandmother to go and do what she had planned. She just needed to make sure that the girls didn't know what it was just yet. but for now she was going to keep this one to herself. But she had a feeling they would get her out on the plan she was thinking on. stella arched a brow and knew what she had planned was not a good idea. But she would have to do what she had to deal with. Since she was the only one who was able to do so. But they had a feeling that whatever it was it was something that tamaki and draco should not even know about. most of all their siblings since they would not take it well. faragonda sighed she had a feeling that the other girls figured out the plan that was going to have to be done. She knew how much they hated bella do stuff like this. hell she even hated her doing stuff like this. but there was sometimes they would have to forget what they hate and deal with it for the greater good. And the end of the evil bastard who needed to be ended. So she was able to have some form of peace. But there was something else. She might be able to save her home world and bring it back to its former glory when she does this. most of all bring her birth parents back as well. she knew how much they wanted to be able to meet her again before whatever happened to their home world. They had to do what was best for their daughter and that what was what they had done. If the didn't do what they did. The time line would have been changed forever since who their daughter is.

* * *

 _meanwhile a half hour later_

Everyone stood in front of a old palace looks kinda historical. until they heard a dark laugh that made them all want to cringe from the voice. bella thought of naraku was bad with the evil department. but for now she knew that he was going to give the rules of the game. and that is something that bella knew all to well when it came down to bastards like this. but he was in for a real treat and she knew it. Even though she had a feeling that everything that he was going to be doing was going to be something that naraku has done before. they don't even go near shit that Edward never did. But all of naraku notes seemed to be going to around to every evil bastard that could have been given to. Bella sighed when she heard valtor voice echo above them all. something else he gotten off of naraku. She knew that he was not going to get away with this one. She was going to have to make sure that everyone was close since she was able to guid them through this since she knew what he had in mind. She had to go through it before with naraku. Well more than once when it came down to being with naraku. She nodded to each of them to let them know that she would get them through this. and they would come out of this winners. But it was not going to be something they would like when they find out what it was.

"I make the rules here. do you remember the spell of the elements that lord naraku had once used. well here it is again my dear." said Valtor

A twister appeared with timmy in it. but bella had a feeling this was not timmy at all but they had to play a lot with the game. shit did this guy learn from he naraku or something. it seemed so by the way he acted. bella made portals well garganta basically for something she learned with her power so they all could go and save each person in the clutch's as they all separated from each other. She was kinda bored with this one since she was able to know what was going to happen. But for now she was going to go and hunt him down. this was something she was going to enjoy when she finds him. He was not going to like what she was going to do to him. It was going to piss him off greatly she knew that for sure. But she was going to enjoy it when she does what she was going to do to him. But first times first she was going to have to go to the place were she needed to go to do what her first plan was. well draw him out where ever he was being a pussy and hiding from her. it was like he somewhat he knew what she was going to do. but she was not going to back out just yet. she was going to make sure that he was going to be ended by the time she was done with him. Oh how she was going to enjoy what she was going to do. but for now she was going to have to hunt down the correct area where she needed to be at. Then she was going to make him pay for even messing with her. and most of all messing with her and her home world and her birth parents. even though he had never ever told her what his role was in the defeat in what he did to her home world. She smirked darkly knowing the enjoyment she was going to get out of this one. But it always worked before and will work whenever she used it.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

bella was in battle with a flaming image of her sky. she had to think of something fast before he killed her. she snapped her fingers to the idea she had just though of. and hoped the idea worked. as she smirked darkly and was going to make him burn like a little piggy. oh how she loved when she was able to do stuff like this.a nd she knew what she was going to be doing next after this. and she was going to win it even though she was not sure how she was going to go about it. but it was something that everyone was on board doing. she had no choice but to tell them since they didn't give her the choice in the matter. Sure they never like what they heard. But what else was she able to do. since she was not going to be able to deal with anything else with it comes to defeating him. So they just only was going to deal with the plan since she was going to be the one who was going to be doing it. Bella smirked oh she was going to enjoy what she was about to do next. She just hope the girls was going to be ok until she was able to pinpoint where valtor is. she had to think of what would be the most painful move when it came down to what she was going to do or even use. Then it hit her. she was going to use something she made herself. And she knew how painful it was for the beings she had used it one before. so she was going to be getting the enjoyment of him suffering. He deserved all of the pain in the world. That was something she and a lot of others who agreed with her on. she was not even able to bring her sword spirits with her on this one since it was something they were not able to do. plus she needed them back at the school to help there and protect everyone if she somehow failed in what she had planned since she has not done this for a very very long time. so she was a tad bit rusty when it came down down to what she had planned and hoped it would worked.

 **"GO AND FIND VATOR AT ONCE!"** ordered bella

bella shot her spell and sent it to find valtor she waited for a while only to hear someone scream and curse her name and the fakes seemed to be disappearing she knew that would work no whats next is they needed to kill the bastard. well she had to kill him it seemed she was the one who always to kill off the evil bastards. she transported herself where the others were to see valtor turn into something he wasn't. it seemed that he was under some sort of spell. Or he was able to use something that was gifted to him by whoever he was working for. but they knew that their bella would help them and save the all. even though he plan was something she should never ever use. But it was something that she needed to do to save them all. she made sure they all knew that before she even did what she was able to do. valtor glared at them all and knew he had the upper hand in all of this. he had all of the power and he was going to make sure they suffer for even thinking they could get away with this. even though he should be remembering something very important that would end whatever he had planned. But right now the power he had was going to his head, and thought he was able to win against them on this one. Well that is what he thought that is. plus the dark smirk one bella's face should be something that he should of thought of. But right now he wanted to kill her for even catching his dick on fire, that was something that she should of never ever done. She could of ruled by his side for all of eternity. But now he wanted nothing more than to kill her like he wanted to do to her bitch mother when he was in battle with her.

"Hey valtor not looking to hot now are we?" asked Layla

"Soon you wont be either." said Valtor

Everyone smirked this was time to end this little bitch ass ugly bastards who looked like the goblin king turned into a bloody goblin a butt ugly one at that. he made hogal look like a prince by the way he was. just long as he don't send the bog of eternal stinch. as they started to send all their attacks at him to only see nothing to harm him. but then a again bella was about to do something that she hated doing, because the pain was great and she hated to feel her soul leaver her body. Bella looked over everyone and nodded to the girls. They would have to wait and tell the specialist to what she was doing. well so would heila since he was one of the specialist who already knew what she was going to do. she knew that sky would of stopped her before she was even able to do what she needed to do. she just hoped valtor didn't figure out what she had planned just yet. but first she needed to make sure that they girls understood when she was able to do the spell. They knew this was the only way that they could defeat him when it came down to the plan she had. Since she had done it before and knew that it was something she would be able to do on her own. But they didn't even like the fact that she was doing this. but it was for the greater good for them all and the world and all of the realms. They didn't need someone like valtor roaming around taking over the place. so bella was basically going to have to do something that they would not like. They would just have to hope for the best that she would come back to them all in the end when he was done and over with. Even though a few of them knew what it was already. Sky and the others who didn't was looking at the others and wondered what the hell was going on.

"As a beast valtor is more stronger than when he was a wizard. i have a idea it not the best of ideas. i used this many times in the past but it's painful." Hissed bella

Everyone looked at each other they wondered what kind of attack she was going to be sending. Everyone looked on in worry on what she was about to do she place a shield up until she was done or in term when the jewel leaves her body but then again they didnt know what she was about to do. when they saw her spread her arms out to show that she was about to do something stupid. but if she was going to do this it means it was going to work one way or another. Sky eyes went wide when he had the sick feeling on what his bella was about to do. stella was trying to not cry she was told what happens to what she was about to do. it made her just want to jump him and stop her from what she was about to do. but she was given the warning before she even did what she was going to do. If she stopped her all things was going to be lost If they left him wonder around the world alive. so she was going to have to listen to the warning that she was given. She knew that sky was not going to be happy for what she was about to do. he was going to be crushed. But this was for the greater good and she was doing something that is saving them all from valtor. Since he had everything that naraku and every evil being that bella knew. And that is something that they didn't even need in the world again. so he would have to understand what and why she did what she had done to save them all. even if they themselves didn't like what she was doing to save their asses.

 **"LISTEN TO ME POWER OF THE SHIKON NO TAMA COMMAND YOUR MISTRESS! TAKE ME AND MY POWERS AND SOUL AND LEAVE MY BODY AND GO AND FIND VALTOR FIRE AND TURN HIM TO ASH!"** chanted bella

Bella voice echoed with power as her body pulsed with power as well. she spread her arms as she glowed a bright pink that's when they saw the glowing pink jewel came out of her as she fell to her side. stella rushed over to the person she would only call a sister well other than the other females. she cried and knew that this was what she was told that she was able to do. and it was stupid she hoped she would come back to them. but she didnt even know what she had just done in the first place. all she knew was the scream of pain after she fell down. sky was in shock what was going on. what the hell did his bella just do. what did she do to make them all watch her do. it was like they all knew what she had planned. But what the hell did she do. why did she do it. Why did she look dead as if she was lost to them all. riven and the others was just in shock as sky was they didn't even know what the hell bella had just done to save them all. they knew she would do just about anything to save them. but they didn't know what she just did to save them from valtor. And why she looked like she was dead and not even there. what the hell did she do. sky had tears in his eyes he was not even able to feel the link that he and his bella had with each other. What did she do to save them. he wanted to know who ever knew what she had planned to do whatever she had done. It seemed that stella was not in shock as the rest of them was. as if she kenw what she was doing.

 **"BELLA!"** cried Stella

Stella took her best friend and sister into her arms as she rocked her back and forth. She just hoped this would work and come back to them as well. now they knew what she meant by this was not pleasant since the Shikon no tama is connected to her soul. as they watched the glowing orb float into valtor and they knew what she was doing she was taking him down from the inside and they knew that was not going to be fun for valtor. as they all watched to see what they are going to see what she had in store for what she had just done. Sky was told what happened and what she had planned from helia. Sky made his way over to his soul mate and bonded. He didn't know how to even react to what she had done. It was like he didn't know what to think at this point in time. he just hoped she would come back to them when she was done doing what she needed to do. while they all watched as whatever was happening to valtor was going on. they knew she was doing the business from the screams of pain and suffering. And as well they think she was set his balls on fire from the looks of it. The guys had to cover themselves from the sight of it. They knew that was bella's doing since it was something she would do to someone like valtor. Bad enough she already set his dick on fire when she was trying to get him out of hiding. She was someone who you didn't want to mess with when it came down to people like valtor. Well riven didn't even want to get this far on her bad side. but what else was she was going to do. it seemed that she was going to make him suffer before she even murdered him painfully. This was a very bella type of thing she would do. and sadly they are all proud of her even if it meant it was painful to watch to see some guys balls and dick being burned off.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** screamed Valtor

They all watched and gawked as valtor screamed in pain as bright pink lights shined out of valtor body. he screamed and cursed as she continued to do whatever she was doing. while sky rushed over to take his bella. his bonded and mate from stella. and they didnt really want to knew what she was doing inside of him since the pain in his screams was not pretty. but then again it was what needed to be done. that is what she was doing to have valtor to be rid of this world. He knew that it was painful to even watch for valtor having his balls and dick being burned to death. But he knew his bella well enough to make someone suffer before she killed them very painfully. There goes the miasma and the green poitons. He saw it seeping out of his body. His shock was finally going away when someone finally explained to him what she basically done to stop valtor. Even though he hated the fact that she was even doing this. but he understood why she did what she had done. He was just hoping with all his heart and soul that she would come back to them all when she was done. But for now his mind was still in shock from everything still. Even after he was told what was going on. stella didn't even want to let go of bella. she wanted to make sure she was going to come back to them all. she had the feeling that whatever happened in the end they would be all safe. but the cost of being saved was their bella. they didn't want to lose her to no one.

"bella! talk to me my bella!" cried Sky

"She not here sky. she is over there she released her soul into valtor so she was fighting valtor from the inside and it seemed she is causing him alot of pain. she doing this to save us all of us the time as we are grateful for her." cried stella

They all were still watching valtor screams of pain. it seemed that she set his cock and balls on fire since he was clutching them to make them not be on fire no more. it seemed she was doing this slowly to get some kind of pleasure out of this. and they had to agree that they would do the same thing to someone like this. even though it was painful for them to even watch well the men folk that is. they knew never ever piss bella off. Since she would basically would go and far as burn your dick and balls right off of you. Most of all she has threatened riven to use a rusty carving knife to chop his bits off. They all jumped out of their thoughts when they felt a huge burst of power that turned valtor into a huge pile of pink ash that was no more after pink flames consumed it. as the gate of hell opened and the chains yanked him in to where he was going to be spending forever at. when the gates closed they all sighed and knew that was over. they just hoped that bella would come back to them after that she had done. She saved them all once more. But at the cost might be her life. In which they all knew the cost that might happened. But they knew that she would find a way to make sure she did it correctly so they would have her back with them in no time. but for now they needed to see what she was going to do. sure they knew they should be happy that this battle was over but they were not. Because bella was not there right now to be happy with them.

"bella you saved us once again." cried Stella

"But what happened to her. is she gone from us all?" cried Sky

Sky had hot tears streaming down his face as he had strong sobs rack his body. he looked at her face she looked so peaceful not as if she already does. but this wasn't supposed to happened she doesn't come back he would take tamaki and draco and make him his heir he would never love another woman he felt nothing but emptiness. They all felt the emptiness that bella left in them. they just hoped she would find her way back to them. musa cried knowing that she would be back. Well that is what they all hoped she would do. but for now they just didn't know what to think. Bella had done something that none of them would have had the balls to do. she was their hero when it came down to anything. she had done what she came to do. but now they had to wait and see what she was going to do. it seemed like she was gone from them all. she was no where around them. it was killing them to even think that she was gone from them. sky was crying into bella chest from the feeling of loss of his soul mate. It was like where ever she was the bond was not even connecting to his bond to hers. they just hope that was not the sign that she was gone forever from them. this was something they could never ever come to terms with. Because she never ever was able to do what she wanted to do. she wanted to save her home world from whatever happened to it and bring it back to its former glory. And most of all her birth parents to bring them back to their throne.

"She can't be gone." cried Musa

Everyone saw the large pink jewel float all around them as it started to heal them from all their battle wounds. they all had tears in their eyes at the healing it was so warm and comforting.. after it healed them all it went back into bella body to connect to her soul as she glowed pink and a pulse with her soul and the Shikon jewel was fused back together to give her life back. as her pink and ruby eyes looked around and seen that she did it once more. as they all left to go back home to finish the final day of school. they needed to make sure that she would get as much rest since she took a lot of power to do what she had done. But they were happy to know she was back and was not going to be leaving them. they wondered what the next adventure they were going to do with her. it seemed that she had something she wanted to do since she was thinking about it hard when she woke up. But for now they are all going to be happy to know that she was here with them. and once again saved their asses from evil. They would forever be grateful when it came down to what she would always to for them all. it was something they always loved about her she was always there for them. even if it meant something like this. but for now they would let her rest and see what her next move was. they all had a feeling it was going to be something like her going to finally act on her plan she had been planning with her family and friends since she figured out who her birth family is and where she is from. And if this is what she was going to be going to do. then they would all be behind her when she goes and do what she wanted to do. hell they knew she had all of the help in the world behind her. but they wanted to help as well. she was apart of them in so many ways. She was their best bestest of friends, a sister, and as well a lover in sky terms. But for now they would let her sleep it was what she deserved to do for what she had done for them. well if sky would let them even get close to her to see her.

to be continued


	14. Chapter 14

_chapter 14_

* * *

after the battle with valtor that took forever. and after bella had enough rest and healing from what she had done. And once again was deemed more of a hero than she already was. now bella was going to act on what she has been planning for so long since she had gotten her. she was finally going to find out how she was able to save her birth parents from the fate that was given to them. plus the information that valtor had given to her was something that was very helpful. It was something that she was able to go on and act on what she wanted to do. she knew that everyone was on bored with her since they wanted to see what her home world would be like when it was brought back to its former glory. And most of all meet the people who blessed them with their bella. but right now it was her and the winx plus her sword spirits to track down the man that was able to help them in all of this. or help with whatever he knew when it came down to what he was involved with. Or whatever he came to be after everything happened. Or he just ran away like a coward. This is all they needed to know. it was the lead they all needed to find out right here and right now. everyone was making a base at the school to have a main one for the time being while they were trying to gather more information. They all had access to her palace on sparks since it was their palace as well since they were her friends and family. she made sure they went in to see what sort of information they would be able to find out while they were doing this. even though they have searched some parts of the palace already. They just wanted to make sure that they found anything they could use to help for their cause. they all are not going to give up until they saved their bella's home world. But it had to be one of those stormy night's. but it kinda had some form of appeal to the feeling around them. so it was kinda appropriate when it came down to the weather. As the camera shows the Winx walking to Hagen's Castle in the raincoats to keep them dry from the icy cold rain. Even though the coats was not even doing any help. While she had muramasa and shiriyuki with her on this one. They would be more help than mercilago and zangesu. They where needed back at the school with the help on reseach.

"No welcome party? Well, that's just downright rude. Yoo hoo! Anybody home?!" chirrted stella

"Hagen! Master of the Shining Steel! Are you in here? Stella, can you give us a little light?" asked bella

Stela only nodded to let her know she would be more than happy to give them some form of light to help them get through here. even for bella's eyes she was having a hard time seeing were she was able to go or even walk. She made muramasa and shiriyuki come out of her inner world just in case they are needed. They don't know who in the world is in side of this palace. So they would need to keep their guard up and make sure to be prepared to fight when it was needed. Bella and the others made sure the winx and the specialist was well trained before they even started this mission. They didn't need them to go in with out being prepared. But it was not going to be the stop of their training so that was going to continue from now on. but she knew her sword spirits would be there to protect their mistress when it came down to them being here. while the others was in fairy form so they are able to protect their leader and freinds but for now that is going to be the only thing they could do. well until they knew that they are able to see if this man was really going to help them in what they came here for. this is when they needed kenpachi or grimmjow to come and help them. that was when Hagen slams the ground with a sword causing small quake. that was when bella had a sword to her throat. bella put a hand up to warn her sword spirits to stand down. she was going to see if he was the one who they were searching for. even though she could understand why he was being very protective over himself. She would be doing the same thing if it was her. plus with two sword spirits who was able to kill him at any moment.

"You're Hagen from the Company of Light." said bella

"The Company of Light doesn't exist anymore. Take another step and neither will you." said hagen

bella arched a brow from what he had basically just said to her. she closed her eyes when she saw the look he had. It was something she had many times when she was with Edward when she hoped someone would save her from what he was doing to her. it was like he knew how to hide it from others. then nuraku and james. But she had someone who reminded her that she could not stop fighting. she needed to continue on. but he lost all the fight he had in him. As if whatever happened on her home world was what killed his fight he had left. it seemed that he would be hard to be able to get to have him on their side. but for now she knew for a fact that he was going to fight them on this. but there was more that he was holding on him. and she was going to get it out of him one way or another. She really didn't want to mind rape him or anything. she wanted to do this the correct way. So she put her silk gloves back on so she was going to give him the chance to tell her what she and the others wanted. She would not even freeze him to bring him back with them. but for one thing she was happy to have gloves she was able to wear in battle. She just needed to make them a tad bit better each time. since there was going to be something she had to change about them here and there. but for now she was going to give him this chance. And hope he would help her. while muramasa and shiriyuki was growling from what was going on. how dare this man think he was going to get away with this. she was a royal, and as well a noble woman of the kuchiki clan. So sure they were feeling useless at this point in time. but they have to follow what their mistress wanted them to do. she gave them all of the freedom on the world like the other masters and mistresses of the soul socotey. But they would always follow what their master or mistress ordered them to do. hell she could of never ever saved them from the fate that was going to happen to them. she adopted them as her own sword spirits. Even though she could of made one herself. But it seemed she chosen them to give them a chance to have a better life. And for that they are forever grateful when she did that for all of them. well mercilago was given to her from Ulquiorra. He loved her with all of his heart and soul. She took her daughters place when he tried to kidnap her. in that time she gave him the love In all of the world. Plus she knew that they were the good guys since they were trying to fight to save them all. but it took them a while and she offered her help. As well came the blood adopted daughter to aizen. but they can't go against their mistress orders when she ordered them to do something. They only sighed and knew that she must hold her ground and make he so this was what she wanted them to do. they knew she had some grand plan behind all of this, plus she was being to nice for her own good once again. she could of taken what she wanted with her powers. But she didn't like mind raping people who didn't deserve it. So they could understand why she didn't do that to him. That was when Faragonda teleports in inside of Hagen's castle looking like she was about to rip his dick off for doing something that she didn't like. They all shivered it seemed that these two had some sort of history with each other. While bella sighed and knew that they were soul mates from the bond she read between the two of them. she just hoped her grandmother would be able to help out as much as she was able to do so. .

"You and your friends have invaded my fortress. and destroyed my guards, but you won't be so lucky against me." said hagen

"Hagen! Would you please put that away? It's very sharp. and if you don't you will not be getting any for a long long time husband dear." snapped faragonda

they all looked over to faragonda when they heard her go off on the man they were here to gain some form of information from. bella only groaned from what she had pretty much blurted out to everyone. She was not the only one who was a little bit disturbed to even know that she had to threaten the sex card on the man who is her husband. Hell they didn't even know that she was married. But bella knew they were soul mates. She wondered why they weren't together since they were bonded soul mates. And as well husband and wife. It was something that baffled her. maybe the had to separate when the battle ended on her home world. Maybe that was the reason why they were not be able to be together. She hoped she would be able to bring her grandmother back together with her soul mate. She really deserved to be back with him. She just hoped he would accept her as his granddaughter and her children his great grand children. As well great great grandbabies. muramasa and shiriyuki gagged from what they figured what she had meant. while hagen was wondered who she was and then it hit him. it was his wife. and yeah he knew that they have not seen each other in a long long time. he knew for sure that tone that she had use on him was warning him that he was not going to get any for much longer. but for now he wondered what in the world she was doing here in the first place. he had to go into hiding when the battle ended on sparks. He thought all hope was lost when it ended. Sure he ran away and abanded the battle. He could of done more if he could have. But he didn't know what else he would have been able to do. he lost his best friends in the whole world. As well his wife since he didn't even tell her why he wanted to go into hiding for. but he had this feeling that the secret was going to be out in the open. Maybe this is why she was here. but why in the world would these girls be here to help her bring her back. Well one male as well. but the girl that he had his sword against her neck she was far from not of their kind. Most of all she was special he was able to tell that. none of the beings of their realms was not human. The humans were placed on earth for a reason. But from what he understood that there was more than humans on earth now. He shook his head meantally he would have to think on those thoughts later on since he had more issues to figure out. most of all why his beloved wife and soul mate and bonded was here for. it was like she was seeking him out for some reason. he wondered how their son's and daughter was doing as well. he wondered if hades finally taken the seat of soul king like he always shoul have.

"I can't believe my eyes! Faragonda my love, is it really you?" asked hagen

"My dear husband, it's been ages." purred faragona

Bella put her head on muramasa chest this was something that she sure as hell didnt want to hear. He only kissed his mistresses forehead to let her know it was going to be ok, bella knew that there was no way of getting out of what she was about to hear. but for now she was going to block out the shameless flirting that her grandmother and seemed to be her grandfather was doing right in front of her and everyone else. while muramasa was in the same way. Even shiriyuki was gagging on what she was hearing. This was something they would have to bleach out all of their brains later. And they had a feeling that the others were here they would be feeling the same way they were feeling. They didn't want to hear this either. It was something that they kinda wished to sneak out of. But they had a feeling that there was no way to get out of this one. Since they need his help when it came down to what they needed and wanted to do. they needed this piece of the puzzle since they knew he knew more than anyone at this point in time. he was their greatest lead they had so far. So they hoped that the disturbing shameless flirting and grope fest would be worth it in the end when it came down to the information. but for now they had to do it so they can get this guy on their side. but then aagin if he was even going to come over and help them on this quest that was for sure they are not going to give up on anytime soon. Maybe if this all worked out they would be able to help faragonda be back with her husband and soul mate. It was something they all thought she deserved greatly. Plus it would be way better for him to live back with his wife than where he was at right now. Since it was kinda of a dump as if no one ever cleaned the place. and he needed a shower badly from the smell that was coming off of him. Faragona finally finished kissing her husband and gave him a good old ass smack. She hoped she would be able to find out why he left to go into hiding after the fall of sparks. It was like something happened that he wanted to go into hiding from. She just hoped he would be able to tell her what it was since she wanted him to come back home. She needed her husband and soul mate and bonded. She missed him at night even more. So she would hope with all of her heart that what they are trying to do will bring him back home so he was back with her and his family.

"Centuries, Faragonda my love, since the mighty Company of Light disbanded. And who are they?" purred hagen

"Very... special fairies and they've been searching for you for a long time, Hagen. Now lower your sword in the presence of isabella the twin sister bloom, in which bloom was the evil one and nearly killed and as well the whole magical realms. And other realms as well. she also tuned her birth right over to her twin sister. she said she didn't want nothing to do with it. and we put a memory charm on her that we only able to move. and a seal on her powers. and this is the adopted blood daughter to our daughter midoriko. And son hades in which he finally took over his birth right as the soul king. As well the last surviving princess of Domino. and the shikon miko as well the jewel our daughter had made." said faragona

"Oritel and Marion's daughter? a shame with bloom. we all knew that was going to happen," said hagen

Bella took off her glove and handed her hand over to the man who is basically her blood adopted grand father. hagen only looked at it and wondered what in the world she was trying to do. when she showed him everything through her powers. hagen rushed and vomited when it was over. he felt sorry for the young one who is his granddaughter. but why did they seek him out for this was what he wanted to know. he had no more fight in him. but then again this was something that he was able to do if she came for information. but then again this was something that he didn't know how he would be able to explain. but she was raised by prince now king vegeta. but then again he never ever met a sayian before but he basically had a lot of faith in their race. it was something he knew that he wanted to meet. and he might have that chance now. but then again he was able to see his wife again. but he didn't know what he was going to be able to do. he could just explain what he knew and what he knows to the poor poor girl. He knew that she seeked him out for the help of saving her parents. and as well her home world. So he would try to help as much as he was able to do so these days. He just hoped he would be able to help as much as he was able to do so. He also now knew what a sword spirit looks like up close. Maybe he would be able to see his son again. he missed his children greatly. Even though midoriko is no longer of this world. And was apart of the soul society. She worked well with her brother. So this was going to be nice to see the two children of his again. even though zuse was finally taken down. that was something that made him sad since he was one of his children. But it needed to be done since he was trying ot take over the world. He even had underlings from what he understood.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

bella and her family was in faragonda office since they are going to be on this as well. and they knew that he was able to give them some sort of information on how to go about this. but then again vegeta was all fan guyed on by the old fool. hagen sighed and knew he was here to talk about what he was able to give to the girl who is his granddaughter. and he was more than happy to tell her. but the hard part was there was no hope in finding them. but he knew for a fact that she would not give up until she was able to save them from where ever they are at. that was from just looking at her. they all just hoped he would be able to help them in what they needed to do next. This was something they are all going to do on whatever he tells them to do. it was something they never ever do was give up. It was not the way they do things. So they just hoped he would be able to give some sort of a plan for them. or something to have them go on. faragonda sighed she knew that they would never give up on anything. and that is something that was they needed to make sure they keep in mind. She knew how her husband was like and how he was hard headed when it came down to him thinking it was all was lost to them all. but for now they just have to hear him out on what he had to tell them. and hope with all hope that whatever information that he has would help with the cause that meant so much to their bella. she wanted this so much that she and the others put a lot of effort and time in. so she hopes this would work for her little one. It was something she wished for her to do. it was something she needed to do for her birth family. and she knew their her little one would do it and win. She has all of the help in the world that would be able to help her get through this. and help her win. Along with help her bring back her birth parents and bring her home world back to its former glory. Bella was trying to remain calm. She wanted this to work out for her. she wanted to meet her birth parents. but she just have to wait and see what he was going to tell her. or whatever information he even knew on how or what she and the others would have to do to save her home world to bring it back to its former glory. And as well to save her birth parents from the fate they didn't even deserve to be placed in. she wanted to set them free from the prison that they were all locked in.

"Hm-hm-hm. Is everything always so happy and festive around here or is today special? Hm?" asked hagen

vegeta snorted on that one. It seemed that not only vegeta was only thinking the same thing. But it was true. Sometimes this place was a tad bit to happy go lucky. Or cheerful. Then there was times that he and some of the others like to come here to take in the way it is since it can be rather relaxing when it was needed. while bulma elbowed him to let him know to behave while they are here in this. while hagen smirked he like the king of the sayein race. but for now he knew that he was staling so he didn't have to give up the bad news, but the girl has a rather large family and her children and grandchildren was not in here. but he knew for a fact they are here. plus he looked over to the egyption god of knowlegde. He would of never ever thought he would be able to meet him. But it seemed he was here right before his very eyes. He got to spend some time with his two children. He was just happy to see them again. even though they yelled at him for doing what he had done. and yelled at him for even hurting their mother because he was a coward and went into hiding. That was something they forgave him for since he came out of hiding. Even though it took him long enough to come out of hiding. Faragonda sighed and knew that this was something that was not going to be a easy thing to hear since she had a feeling that it wont be. there was so much more that she didn't even know what happened. Most of all the reason why her husband went into hiding with out even telling her why he wanted to run away and hide from whatever it was that had happened. So this was the moment of truth for her as well. she wanted to know why in the world he left her after the final battle of sparks. But she just hoped with all of her heart that whatever was going to be said would help her little one do what she needed to do to save her home world. And her birth parents as well. she knew that she loved all of her blood adopted family. but it was not the same as her birth parents. in which they were wonderful people. She was friends with the people who has blessed them with their little Isabella. But for now she was going to listen in and but in if she needed to.

"That's why I need to talk to you, master Hagen. Mhm, I know my parents, my birth parents, are lost or trapped somewhere in the magic dimension. I have to save them. You're the only one who can help me!" pleaded bella

Bella got up and looked at her blood adopted grandfather with pleading pink and red eyes. She hoped he would help her with what was needed to be done. sure she loved her blood adopted parents. but it didn't help she was not able to know who her birth parents are. She heard so many things about them. on how they were and how they were like. And how much they were the kindest people in the world. Most of all about them being the fighters they were as well. they were close to the sayein race to how much of a warrior planet they were. But most of all they loved their children. Bella now knew where her love of battle and her powerful powers came from. But the love of battles and fights just got more and more when she was raised by her blood adopted father vegeta. He raised her up to be a proud woman and a proud warrior. Most of all hated the fact that she had to do the right of passage when she came of age. But it was something they all had to do when they come of age. And the world part was they were have to play normal and humand. They have a seal on them until they came out of the coming of age stage. So they would remain defenseless when it came down to how they had to live until it was time it was taken off. Or just vanished from them. while vegeta came over to her and wrapped a arm around his daughter shoulder to let her know that they are all here for her. she was not alone in all of this no more. and she didn't need to go and lower herself to make this man tell them what she wanted. the man should be kind enough to tell them. but for now they are going to wait and see what he was going to tell them. and see what she was going to have to do and see how they are going to go about it. even though if the man said there was no hope. they are still going to find in either way. Faragonda sighed she knew how protective they are of their little one. And she is as well. she was not happy on how her husband was even treating his blood adopted granddaughter. why would he not even help her out with something she was so passionate about. she just wanted to punch him for even being a dick about the whole thing. There was always hope if it was able to be done. she knew how much hope that he had left in him. But they all had hope in getting something done once you set your mind to it. And their little one would be the correct one to do so. She would be able to bring back sparks to its former glory. And bring back her birth parents as well.

"Don't expect too much from me, young lady. You'll end up disappointed." said hagen

"bella studied the story of the Sword. She knows." said bulma

bulma took out the book and opened it. It was one of the great many finds that they found in the palace. They all looked it over and took notes. And this sword in the book must be something that would be able to help them save sparks and their little ones birth parents. they all basically passed the book around and passed ideas back and forth. But if this is the man who invented and forged the sword. Then it would be in his best interest to let them know what they wanted to know. she knew how tempted that her little princess wanted to just take off her gloves and take what she wanted to know. even though he little princess was also against doing something like that to this man. but if it meant that she would gain the information that she needed. Then she should do it. But she knew that she was trying to give this man a shot to let him tell them what he knew. And what he was going to tell them when it came down to the information that was needed from what happened. Whatever it was could be of some use to them to go on. they knew that this was the only clues are in there. and this man was able to give them more on what they wanted to know. and for that they hoped he would given them willingly. and faragonda knew that they would get the answers one way. and she was going to let them do whatever it takes. plus she was not able to stop them when they did get what they wanted. but for now she was going to let them do what they wanted to she knew they would not stop at nothing to get what they knew will be able to get done. and she had full hope in these people and her granddaughter.

"The sword of King Oritel, that is isabella's fathers am I correct on that?" asked bulma

"Ah, the Sword, of course." said hagen

"A magical blade that no force in the universe can separate from its rightful owner. like demonic blades and sword spirits." said bella

they all looked and see what he was going to say now. but then again this was something then again it was something that they are going to be able to go on. and it seemed the man knew of the sword that the book spoke of. while they all looked and waited to see what the old man was going to say next. faragona gave them all a smile to let them know that she was happy that she was able to give them some form of help when it came down to something like this. and she knew that they are going to win and that was for a fact because these people are the ones who stopped a great many things in their lives and that was what they knew was going to happened again. but this is something that her little bella wanted. She wanted to see her with her birth parents back. And well able to meet them as well. she knew how much they loved her and didn't want to give her up. But there was going to be a mega laps in the time line if it was never done. plus she would never be here doing what she was trying to do when it came down to what she wanted to do when it came down to saving her home world bringing it back to its former glory. And as well bring her birth parents back to where they belonged. Not locked away in some dark prison that was pretty much made for them out of fear since they beings who wanted to destroy them was afraid. So they invented some sort of vortex in which made it to a prison. A priosn that would be a frozen existence for all of eternity until someone figure out the key to save them from what they were locked into. And their bella and the others would be the ones who was able to do something that would bring them all back to life. So that is something that they all knew was going to happen. Since they would never give up until they set their minds to. And that is the best thing in the world to think like. So she just hoped that they just hoped they could gain more information on what they needed to know to help them move on more with their plans.

"It is completely indestructible and will last for all eternity. It is my finest work. That's what the book says." said hagan

"Because you made it, I know you can sense the Sword's presence wherever it is. And if I can find that sword I'll find my birth parents," said bella

hagen knew that she was going to stop at nothing until she was going to get what she wanted. but then again she had her father in her. and that was shining in those gem like looked over to the sayien king and knew that he was protecive over the youngling. so it was true the sayein are protective of what they have of their own. and that was proven now. he just needed to go and get into the hard part now. and then the part to let her know that. but then again he knew that there was alot of things that he was able to know about these days. and he learned alot when it came down to what was going on here before him. But he knew everyone else in this very room was very protective. And that is something he was worried about. because if he turned them down on any form of help he would be able to have his ass kicked but this whole room. They are all way more powerful than him. Even just one of them beating his ass would do him in. well just be in pain for a very long while. so he was going to just explain what he was able to explain so they would have a better understanding. And as well why he left his family and went into hiding. It was the first time he was even going to open up since what had happened on sparks. Plus his wife deserved to know what and why he did what he had done. so he just hoped she would understand why he took off and hid from the world. And now she would know the whole truth. he was a coward and still is one. Once sparks fell that was when he took off and hid from the world not even saying a world about what and why he was doing what he was doing. all he told his wife was he was leaving and done come and find him. He would come home whenever he was ready. In which it took a very long time for him to do so. But now here he was back with his beloved wife and soul mate. As well she was going to be learning the truth about what was needed to be said. And he was guessing this was better than anytime to do so since he knew they all are waiting. So he better start from the beginning on what he was able to remember. He would not help them further from what he was going to tell them. after what he says it was going to be up to them to go and finish this stupid plan. Or just give up on what they wanted to do. since there was no hope and it was stupid to even try. It would get them all killed in the end. But he had a feeling that they would not give up on what they wanted to do. he was already able to see that by looking at them.

"Oh, my little one. you are a blessing to me and to many others as well that i can see, I have made a thousand swords in my life. but for your father, I created the strongest one of them all A thing of beauty, but strong enough to bring him and all of us true victory. We were the most powerful warrior-wizards our world have ever seen, united against the evil Ancestral Witches. We fought them all until the final bitter end, but instead of ultimate triumph we paid the ultimate fatal price. I was fighting next to them this dreadful day. It was the three Ancestral Witches final battle against King Oritel and Queen Marion. They have vanished along with the Witches into the great vortex of evil power, and there was nothing I could do. Even the strongest sword ever created wasn't going to save them. And since that day I've never stopped searching for them. Every single day of my life I've tried to sense the power of that sword to find my best friends - your mother and your father. And I have found nothing." said hagen

"But the magic dimension is so huge! You have to keep looking!" pleaded bella

bella's eyes welled up with tears from this man who was basically giving up on his friends. her birth parents who didn't deserve to get what they had happened to them. being locked away forever. she was going to do her best to save them. if he didn't want to join in. then so be it. She has more than enough help to get her parents and home world back. Sure she loved her blood adopted parents. but she would love to have her birth parents back in her life. Even though she didn't even know them. or even if they loved her. all she knew was the stories that others who was their friends told her about them. and most of all what her elder sister told her about them from what she was able to tell her. that is what she had to go on from what others told her about. she wanted to meet them badly and get to know them. she wondered if they would even love her. she just hoped they would love her if she was able to meet her. she just was nervous on that. but she knew that they would love her no matter what. Well it was something she hoped that was for that is. and this was something that hagen hated to see in one so strong. She has so much of her mother and father in her. she has their fight and love in her heart. It might not be enough to go and do what she wants to set out on. even with all of the help she was going to bring along. This was something that would not be easy. Sure she has done far worst than this. he knew that she would never ever give up a way to find them. bulma and vegeta sighed they knew that their little princess wanted to meet her birth parents. and they could understand that. they knew that she loved them and all of her other blood adopted family. so they are going to be there for her for every step of the way. This was what family does for one another. They needed to be there for each other when it came down to what they wanted to do. and needed help in. that was something they knew for one thing that bella would never ever give up until she knew for herself that she had no other options. but this was something that they are going to be able to help her with. and they wanted to be there and so are the others. but this was the best thing they could do for this shining star in the space of their they would not stop at nothing.

"little one.. ah. I know what you believe in your heart, you like your mother and father in that. they were like you in so many ways. but you have to face reality. I'm sorry, little one." said hagen

Bella eyes went wide from what he had just said to her. how could he be so cruel. All he was able to offer was what information he was able to give her. bella pushed him off her and she ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face. She wanted to be alone for a while since she needed to think on what she needed to do next. But it hurt that he was trying to stop her from what she wanted to do. she was not going ot stop trying to save her birth parents. and as well her home world. This was not what her birth parents deserved. She could care less if they didn't want nothing to do with her if they ever met. But all she wanted to do was to save them and bring them back to the life they were taken from. She just was not going to give up hope on what she was told from the man who was meant to be their best friends. and most of all tell her to give up hope and not go anymore further to what she wanted to do. she would not stop doing until she knew it was not going to work. Or if there was no more ways to try and save them. until then she would keep on trying. Even if it meant she would die doing so. She would do her best to save them from what was given to them. the prison they were put in is not where they deserved to be. her sword spirits knew better to not go after her when she was like this. and they knew that this was not the time to go after her. while vegeta and sesshomaru and a few others in the room was going to murder the man for giving up on his friends. he was someone who has no honor at all. he was a coward for even giving up on people who didn't deserve the fate that was pushed onto them. they deserved to be freed from the priosn they were placed in. and they were the people to do that. they would not give up until they knew there was no other way to save sparks and their little one's birth parents. the people who blessed them with her. they have given the best thing they would ever want as a daughter in their lives. And would never ever would want to exchange her for nothing in the world. there was nothing if you give up all hope. That is what they raised her to believe. And she was never going to give up until she was able to see if there was no other way to save her birth parent and home world. But if she was able to bring back the glorious sayian race with the shikion jewel. in which she went into a coma once she did that. and got king cold and his sons as her blood adopted family. then she would be able to do anything that she could put her mind to it. they knew for a fact that their Isabella would be able to win this. and they would be right there fighting along with her. that is what family does. they would fight until the very end with the ones they loved most in the world. they knew that was going to be for sure on what they all knew when it came down to their Isabella and the rest of them. they have over came the odds so many times and won. and this is going to be no different.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

bella got the summons from her sister and knew that she wanted to speak with her about something that would be of some use and maybe some help as well. she waa going to go and speak with her elder sister when it came down to the matter of saving their birth parents and their home world. She knew she would be on her side. unlike that blood adopted grandfather of hers. she didn't know how someone like him could end up such a freaking coward. But she did kinda understand him to a point. He just gave up and never let no one in. she did the same but sesshomaru and her blood adopted mother inukimi helped her through that. sesshomaru was a wonderful brother. And still Is till this very day. He and byakuya was the same when it came to her blood adopted brothers. Trunks is as well but not as bad as sesshomaru and byakyua. she sat down and waited for her sister to appear as she read her book. she was mad at sky for the time being. she just didn't like that new person who was with him. How the hell did his parents let her be his guard for. after they seen what happened to her little tamaki and draco. they still let her back in. and its total bullshit that she claimed to be reformed from her old way. She knew what she was doing. she was trying to get between her and sky. And get to tamaki and draco. she was going to try her hardest to protect her children from that monster of a whore. She would not let them be harmed by her. most of all tamaki and draco since they are the only two she was targeting. As if she was obsessed with them. well other than sky she was obsessed with. But this was more or less disturbing and sick on the obsession she had with her two sons. but what right does she have to say to what his father does and don't do. but for now she was going to be able see if her sister was able to help her when it came down to what she wanted to do in all of this. she knew she was going to support her every step of the way. She knew she has a lot of help she could ever get. Her friends and family would be right behind her in all of this. well they did help her as well with all of her research in getting this far. They wanted to meet her birth parents and thank them for even giving them the gift that was her. she loved all of her blood adopted family and never could of sked for anyone else in the world to be her blood adopted family. bella let out a big yawn and fell asleep while she was waiting for her to show up.

"You'll never be alone my little one. Because you always have our love. You always have me. Listen to me, my little one. You must continue searching with all your heart and soul. Most of all never ever give up. Your our only hope. Our parents only hope my little one. you know it in your heart. Our parents are still alive and now they closer than ever." said daphine

bella blinked and wondered what her sister meant by what she had said. it seemed that daphine knew what she was confused about and she was proud of her sister for this she knew that they are going to find their parent. but she needed to make her know what she had to do, and where to go and get the information on what she needed to know. and she was the only one who was able to help her right now and that is what she was going to she was going to be with her every step of the way. and she was going to help her sister in the best way she knew how. She closed her eyes and took all of the comfort that her elder sister was giving her. she let all of her tears fall as she cried into her sisters lap. She needed the comfort of her sister who has been there since she gotten here. she never ever knew she had a sister that she was blood related to. Sure she loved all of her blood adopted brothers and sisters. But daphine is her blood realted sister something she took comfort in. daphine sighed and knew the pain that her little one was feeling. she was always closer to bella than bloom when they were born. She knew and felt the darkness that was inside of bloom. They did try to save her from the darkness and hate that she was born with. But all the stuff they tried never ever worked. She always watched over her little one. Her little angel. Bella was the little angel of a sister she would always love. She has been through so much for so long. Sure she loved bloom with all of her heart. But bloom is where she belonged and would never ever remember her life or remember the life she lived. Her powers was no more since bella took the remaining of what was left inside of her. she was her blood related sister as well since she was her twin. But she blood adopted the people as her parents with bloom. And herself as well. she made sure they were going to be well cared for. she made sure they would never ever want for money. And that she knew they were grateful for. they thought of bella as their own child as well. she smiled and kissed her little ones forehead where the magenta moon was on her head to show her status to the house of the moon.

"my dear sweet little one. My little angel. I'm so happy to see your face again." said daphine

"Daphine... oh, I missed you. It is been soo long." Cried bella

daphine laid a hand on her sister face. she was sad that her twin was not able to do this with them. but it was known that bloom was not going to be the good one. and she was just happy her little one was able to do what she was destined for. and for now she was going to tell her what needed to be done. she knew that there was going to be others here to help her. well more than enough of help that was for sure. She met the people who are her blood adopted parents and brothers and sisters. They took her as one of their own since she was bella blood related sister. And would always be welcomed in their homes. Even her nieces and nephews and great ones loved her. she always come and helped with her little tamaki and draco. she tried her best to keep them company and gave them comfort. But what is going to be the best part in all of this was that they all knew she would be able to do it. Bella was one to never ever give up when it came down to something she was passionate with. She knew that she would win against the beings who took their home world and turned it into a frozen waist land. Most of all she would be the reason their mother and father would be free. She knew how hard it was for them to let their bella go. They even had a hard time letting go of bloom as well. they hoped where ever bloom ended up she would be purged of all the darkness that was inside of her soul. And her heart. She knew it would break their hearts that their hope for bloom never came to pass. But they knew it would of never happened. But would be happy to know that bloom has a life and would never ever be able to remember what she was. and who she was. most of all she would never ever want for nothing. Bella made sure of that. bloom was still her family even though she would never know what she was to her. or that she was her twin sister. Even with the seals and mind spells that was placed on her. she was still as haeful and heartless and dark as ever. Even more so than she was before. either way she made sure that the people who has bloom was trained with their powers that came with the blood adoption to bella and her family. they just needed to make sure bloom never ever found out about the powers they were bless with when they had the blood adoption. Daphine closed her eyes and knew where they are going to go it's not the best place of all to be going since it was the place where their parents and frozen people was being held at.

"my little one. My little angel. things are about to get very very dangerous for you. I just wanna make sure that you're ready." said daphine

Bella whipped her eyes from the amount of crying she did. She needed that nice cry. Her sister was someone she would gain comfort with everything she needed it. That was what she loved about her blood related sister. Even though she knew she would never ever get it from bloom. She only thought she was some weird cousin of the family she never knew. She would never know anymore that she was her twin sister. And that is ok when it came down to how she is. if anything ever came into her hands that would break the spells and seals and everything she had on her. most of all give her powers to do the darkness and pure hate she has in her. that would never ever be a very good thing. But she left potions and stuff like that to help with things with bloom. It seemed what she left for her newly blood adopted mother and father to help out with bloom temper and darkness and hate. The potions and other stuff seemed to be working to help only some. But not enough she would have to tweak it sooner or later to see if she was able to make it a much more better way of helping. But for now she would think on that one later. Even though she had severus working on it back at the soul society. Even Lucius was working on it as well. when bella heard what her sister just said about the dangerous part. And the part about if she was ready. she only snorted on that one. She knew that her sister was worried about her. and knew that she was just looking out for her. she knew how much she been through and how much she had done in her very ver long life. But hell when wasn't her life like that. it was like something she basically grown used to when she was starting to fight. and she remembered when the boo was still around. and how her father gave himself up and knocked her and her brother out. only to wake up with piccolo watching oven them. never knew nothing until they were with their mother. then the stupid green man announced that their father blew himself up and didn't even work. she sighed and knew that this was not going to be easy. that would be boring if it was easy.

"Daphne, you sacrificed yourself to save me. And bloom as well. but I did what I could for her. I am still trying to find ways to help her to save some of her life and soul. But it is tough. She is still our sister and we have to watch over her as best as we can. but with your help I'm ready for everything." said bella

"Listen carefully. Our father had something called the Book of Fate. Its pages contain every chapter of our family's history." said daphine

daphine was able to give her this information on the book they would need to go and find. maybe the book would be able to give them the information on what they needed to do and what to do. and where to go to find their parents. and save them all from the frozen priosn they were locked away in. but this was all bella knew for the time being. she knew that it was not going to be the walk in the park. Daphine knew that her little one. Her little angel knew that it was not going to be a easy task. But she knew she would be able to do this. she would be the to be the one to save their family from what was the fate for them and their people. As well bring their planet back to its former glory. She knew that she would be able to be the one to be the savior of their world and all of the worlds. It was written in the book that she would find. That she was born to be what she was. and that she would be the one to save all of from evil. In which it was a fate even worst than anything. but she knew that her little one her little angel would never ever change anything when it came down to what she does in her life. So that is something that she loved her little one. Her little angel about. and she would never ever want her to change anything about her. she loved her just the way she was. that was the fun part when it came down to their little isabella. daphine knew the sayien blood in her vains was what lets her to have fun while she was doing stuff like this. well along with all of the other blood of other races that she was blood adopted into was flowing in her vains helped with this sort of stuff. And it also gave her the joy of fighting. and most of all never ever giving up when she needed to get something done. and that is the best part about it. vegeta raised her to be the woman she is today. She was so much like their parents than she knew. She got more of them in her than herself and blood did. Well bloom they still was confused on how she ended up like she had. But there was nothing they could do but only to watch over her. and make sure that she was loved.

"So, if our parents are alive.? asked bella

"The book will tell you." said daphine

"Wait, why haven't you told me about the book before?" asked bella

bella was confused about this book as if the book was a magical object that would be able to give the information that she needed to her willingly. but then again she never ever had any sort of luck with magical book like this. daphine just hoped she would do this. but then again this was her sister and she knew that she would do it even if it was going to kill her to get her there. and she knew there was going to be others with her. and that was all she needed people to back her up. and that is all she could ask for. and she knew that the bulma and vegeta was not going to give up either. But it was giving her some form of hope that the book world help them enough to find out where they are all located. It was giving her some form of hope to know that maybe it would help in some way to save their home world. And their parents as well. she was just worried that they would just hate her in the end. Daphine saw her little one thinking hard on what she told her. she took her glove off one of her hands and saw what she was thinking. She sighed and knew how much their parents loved her. and how much they wanted to have time with her. something that would have been lost now to her. but most of all to them. but they would be able to see them again when they get saved from their fate. She was not able to remember much of the book when their father showed it to them. he wanted to make sure she understood what she needed to tell her sister when she was ready to do something like this. but it seemed she has always been ready when it came down to how she wanted to do. that was what made her special to them all..

"I thought the Ancestral Witches destroyed it when they attacked sparks, but our father had hidden all our magical books in secret library high on the Mountain of the Roc where he knew they would stay safe." said daphine

"Then I will go to sparks and find that book. Nothing can stop me. I will bring our planet back to its former glory. And bring our parents back as well. I will not give up." said bella

"my little one, wait, there is just one more thing. It's my mask. I want you to have it. When you wear this mask you'll be looking through my eyes. You'll see our home world as I remember it and it will help you find your way. Please be save my beloved little one." said daphine

When bella took her beloved sisters mask from her. she looked down only to see it to get absorbed by one of bella's necklaces. bella knew that there was something about it was going to help her find her way to get the help she needed. and the proper information that she was needing from all of this. but for now she was going to do what she and her family and friends do what they do best. go in and gather information and kick some ass and see if anyone dies along the way and win. that is how it normally worked from them all. daphine smiled and was proud of her little one. Her little angel. And that is what she was a little angel. Well it would make sense with the powers that the gods gave her. she was a tenchi after all. so she was her little one and her little angel. She knew that she would be able to do this. she will win against the evil that she was about to fight. She knew that she would be able to bring their planet and home world back to its former glory. And as well bring their parents back. She also knew how afraid she was to meet their parents. she was afraid they would turn her away from all the stuff she has done in the world. And as well she thinks that they would turn their grandchildren and great grandchildren away. that is something she knew for sure they would never ever do since they would loved them when they meet their grandbabies and great grand babies. And most of all they would accept all of her family and friends as their family and friends that is what their family does. they love the ones most that was close to us. And as well very protective over each other. she also knew that their parents would be proud of her as well if they are freed. plus it would be interesting to see the adoptive parents and their birth parents are going to act around each other, most of all vegeta and king cold. And maybe a couple others who was her blood adopted fathers. That shall be very interesting when it came down to when they all meet each other. She knew how protective they are of bella. so was she as well. she knew their father and mother would be in the protective department again.

"The mask will guide you to the Mountain of Roc that's where you find the secret library." said daphine

Bella closed her eyes and sighed this was the best information she had gotten so far. Well other than the information she gotten off of valtor from mind raping him while she was trying to kill him and make him suffer. And as well her new blood adopted grandfather. someone she would have to get used to. Even though she understood why he had done when the battle was over. but it didn't make no excuse to give up on the search. There was always a way to from some way to save the people you love. Even if it meant it was the most imposible thing in the world. It would be something that you would find if you have the thoughts and what else you need to do to go and do what was needed to be done. and she knew it was time for her to go and tell everyone else what they are going to be doing since she was give the much information that they would need. They just hoped that this secret library would be of some use to them. maybe there was going to be something in there that would help them do what is needed to be done. well that is what she hoped would happen. and hoped that sky would come along with her. without the new fan girl that is. in which a fangirl they all wanted to murder painfully. Since tamaki and draco was going to be coming as well since they wanted to help as much as they could with their powers. They have been up to date on their training with their siblings so it was going to be a good thing for them to come and join them on this mission to save their family as well. while she flash stepped back to the school and hoped that everyone was gathered to let them know what they next move in the plan was going to be. and now she was going to have some hope to get her birth parents back it was the least she was able to do. she just hoped they would love her when they meet her. but for now all she had to do is hope and that is all.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

everyone landed on bella's home world so they could all get started to get to this secret library. They just hoped that what they find there would be able to help them win against the evil who was holding bella's birth parents in a frozen prison along with all of her people of her home world. And most of all to bring this planet back to its former glory. They had to say it would have been a sight to see when it came down to what it looked like after the evil turned it into a frozen waist land. they all knew this was the first step in everyone's fight that was going to happen. Well when they get what they needed from the library they were about to go and see. They just hoped the mask that bella's blood related sister would be able to lead them to the secret library. They also hoped the book would help them with whatever they needed to know. and hoped it would lead them to where her birth parents frozen prison is being held at. As well fight the evil who was trying to keep them in a frozen prison. In which they all are looking forward to the good fight that was about to come their way. they also knew that they would be learning about bella while being here. bulma and vegeta and trunks glared at sky the whole way knowing there was something up with him these day's. even though bulma and ayame nearly killed the girl who had been like a lost puppy with him. and still didn't get the answer on who she was. but for now they are going to enjoy this while they are able to, vegeta had to say he was not expecting this and wondered what happened to make the planet like this. someone must had it out for the world and his little princess parents. he knew that she would be able to win this fight with their help. And save the people who blessed them with bella. they would never ever want another bella in their lives. Since she was the best person they have ever known. And blood adopted to be their daughter. even made king cold and a few others much better people in the world. So she was a blessing to even people like them. even the genyu force fell out of the darkness and evil when they met her. even lord beerus was a happy destroyer when it came down to being her blood adopted uncle. Vegeta smiled knowing about the love they all had for their bella. she was someone they would never ever wish to lose.

"my bella, listen to me. About that talk we're having back in your house. I know you've been looking for me all these months and wondering where I was and..." said sky

"I've been waiting for you for four months. I can wait a few more hours for whatever you have to tell me. Right now we have a mission and my home world and birth parents to save as well. so I wish to stay focused on what was ahead of us." snapped bella

sky flinched back from the tone she was using. Even the spark in her eyes showed what she was feeling at this point in time. he knew she was mad at him about something. He just didn't know what she was angry about at this point in time. while her four sword spirits looked at him as so do everyone else. They knew he had done something they just didn't know what it was just yet. but the would find out sooner or later when it came down to what he had done to piss of bella. sky sighed he knew she was not mad it was the whole thing she was doing basically getting to her. it was after all her home world she was born on. and her birth parents. so he could understand in some way why she was acting the way she was. he knew he would be the same way if it was him who was basically doing what she was doing. it was a very noble act on what she was doing to save the place she was born. And most of all her birth parents. and fight the evil that was the reason why they were locked away. and turn her world she was born on into a frozen waist land. but he knew that she was not going to listen to him right now since she was focused on what she wanted to do. and to save what she wanted to save. In which made him worried the last time she was this focused she released the shikion jewel and her soul at the same time. that nearly killed him from even thinking she was gone from hom forever. but he was going to try to get her to listen to him again. he needed to have her to know what good news he had. And one of the things was going to involve his bella. he wanted to have her by his side to rule as king and queen. He would never ever have no other queen but her and only her. as well his step children and step grand children would be his heirs as well. but then again he get the looks as if he had gone crazy or something even all her kids was here on this one and they looked at him and wondered what was wrong him. when their mother is like this they leave her the hell alone. It was the best for your health when you leave her alone like this. it was something that you learn the hard way when it came down to their mother and grandmother. Sky was going to have to learn one way or another when it came down to bella's temper.

"Are you saying you don't even want to know?" asked sky

"I can wait. I trust you." said bella

"Let's get moving brats not the time for this.. I'm trying to get a read on where we are going. but my handheld is frozen!" snapped vegeta

Bella groaned and face palmed fro something that she was forgetting. Everything was getting to her. and sky was not helping anything when it came to what she needed to do. sky sighed and knew that this was something that she was going to have to do and he would tell her later on what he wanted to tell her. he knew how much she would be happy for him. And most of all to have her as his queen forever and ever. as they continued on their way to were the mask was taking them. they would love to know what bella was seeing through her sisters eyes. the mask that daphine gave to bella to help them guide them to the rock where the secret library is basically at. They all had to say the secret library was a wonderful idea to hide the worlds secrets at. And the secrets that was the family that was hiden. So they would have to say it was the best idea they had to say on. it seemed that they were very smart people who has passed down it to their children. Well bloom they were a bit iffy on. but she was family so they dealt with her since she was the blood related sister to their bella. and most of all her twin sister. they have capsule case on them so they could take what they are going to be taking back with them just in case they needed to do some form of research before they start anything else. bella had to say this was a lovely placed before the hell took over it. she sighed it will be back to its former glory even if it killed her doing so. She would bring her home world she was born on back to the beauty that it once was. and most of all her birth parents would be back where they should be. sure she would probably be dead if it came down to it. She would die happy if that was to happen. She knew she had all of the help in the world to help her get everything done and bring her home world and mother back. And defeat the evil that is needed to be defeated to end the darkness that was holding her birth parents and their people in the frozen prison of hell. they all fallowed to the place that bella was leading them. they just hoped they would find it soon it was cold as balls out. but then again it was a frozen waist land they were walking in. they all were just happy to know they had something warm on to keep them from freezing them to death. Either way they had places to stay with them that has heat. and warm showers and baths as well. And enough food that would last them for a very long time. they were all set for whatever they needed to have on them. lucky they all always come prepared when it came down to whatever they are doing. in which they thought they were rubbing off their new friends and family since they have been doing better with their training and powers as well. and most of all coming prepared when they have to do stuff like this. so they are basically proud of the hard work they put into their new friends and family. they have come a long way since they started to teach them what they wanted to know and wanted to learn from them. they even told them on how proud they were of them. it was nice to see the ones they loved eyes light up when you give them some form of a complement on how they were doing and how much you were proud of them. they most of all liked it with bella gives it to them. they all understood that when they hear it from her. since they all looked up to bella. and that is something that was a good thing for them to do. since bella was one of the best people in the world. And could teach a lot of people about things they needed to know. and most of all she has come a much more of a eternal hero than she also was.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

everyone was inside of the library that they were supposed to go to. Well the one that daphine told them to go to with the mask that she had given bella. it seemed to have lead them to the right place they needed to be. they just needed to see if they would be able to find the book they were looking for. bella was in heaven from all of the books. She would love to come back here and brows them when she was done doing what she needed to do. well if any of them survived that is. you never know what would happen when you enter a fight like this one they were about to enter. but there was no time to be gawking and drooling over all the books. she found what she was looking for and ran her hand over the book. she wondered if she had to read it or something was going to help her read it. but for now she took a deep breath and wondered what in the world they are going to be doing to find out. vegeta and piccolo wondered what the book was going to be doing. or what they were going to be seeing when they open it. They just hoped it would help them on the quest they were doing. they just wanted to make sure this was not the biggest waist of time. and maybe hope to find out more about their bella's birth parents. that was something they all wanted to find out greatly. while kakarot was poking at it as if it was something that needed to be tested or something that needed to be looked over by a scientist. chichi slapped him for being dumb. She knew how much he hated books and learning. The only thing he was close to learning was training. In which she would wish he would change and go get some form of learning that involved books. But they all knew that would never ever happen. Sometimes she wished she married his father or his brother. Since they knew stuff and was smart. But she loved her soul mate and husband. So she just dealt with and accepted the stipid part of him. And the constant training he does and disappearing whenever he wanted. Leaving her with taking care of the children. But it was something she knew and would always be expecting. Not even his father and brother does that. even vegeta asked bulma if he wanted to go and do training somewhere. She just wished goku would have that same relect with her. but she never would ever expect that to happen anytime soon. He was her soul mate and husband and she loved him with all of her heart and soul. bulma smiled and knew this was the time for her daughter her little princess to know about her birth family. even though she was their daughter through blood adoption as if she gave birth to her that what the best thing about blood adoption. She would of never ever wished to have another blood adopted daughter if she could have one. Bella was the best thing that had ever happened to her and her husband. And it was wonderful since she was found the same day trunks was born. So they were raised up together as if they were twins. Bulma smiled thinking about all of the memories. But she would have to wait to think on those later they had something to do. even though she would love to come back to this library to read what was in here. she and her daughter was drooling all over the books that was in the library. And all of the objects that they could explore. But most of all they hoped what they were about to learn was going to help them in the quest and mission they are on.

"I can't read it! I have no idea what it says." Cried bella

"You don't have to." said bartelby

everyone was pointing at what came out of the book. They wondered where the hell he was coming from. And why the hell did he come out of the book for. and even wondered if he was friendly. but when it finally kicked in they took a deep breath and knew that this was something that was placed in affect to help who ever came her to find some answers. Or they had it here to have bella find out what she needed to find out. so this was a very good plan. But they think the guy they were talking to was a real person at one time. and placed his spirit inside of the book. Or just his mind. Because if it was his spirit he would have something to show it was a spirit. So this was just this guys mind that was placed inside of the book before the planet was turned into a frozen waist land. But his body was locked inside of the frozen prison where bella's birth parents and the rest of their people that was from her kingdom was being held at. Waiting to be saved by someone to bring them back home and to bring their planet back to its former glory. while vegeta and bulma was looking at it and had to say it was rather interesting to see someone use their mind to come here and talk to them like this. piccolo was studying it with keen eyes. He was kinda wondering what they did to have this guy's mind inside of the book. while everyone else was looking at the man and wondered what he was going to tell them. but for this they are going to be happy if he was able to tell them what they needed to know and that was good enough. while they glared at riven since he was being a freaking dick once more. and they are going to kick him out if he didn't stop. But it seemed the man knew who bella was. as if he has been waiting for her for so long to come here and find out what she needed to come and find out. and was happy to finally see her make it to were she needed to be. they all wonderd if there was something that was made that she was going to be the savior of their world and bring everything back when she was ready. In which they knew she was always ready for something like this. but there was so much research they had to do before they even made it this far. In which they knew it was time to act on what they were researching on. it was time to defeat the evil that did it to a world that was probably once beautiful. Well from what they were told that this planet was the once most beautiful kingdom in the known universe and all of the realms. Even lord beerus told them that one. Even though he has never ever been on sparks when it was still in power. but he started to remember the story and the war when it was happening. He did try to come and help out but it was to late when he finally made it there. whatever it was that lead him there must been what lead him to be bella's blood adopted uncle. She was his little kitten his little kaneko. Whis even was her blood adopted uncle as well. and very protective over her just like he was. he wanted to be apart of this fight like everyone else. These people are going to be family once they were saved from the fate he even disagreed to. But he did know about the witchs and they were not afraid of him. Since they thought they were all powerful and was able to take him down. and this was what he wanted to do was to make them remember before they were tossed into the gates of hell was do not fuck with a destroy and think you are able to defeat him.

"Don't worry, Isabella, or should I call you bella I guess that is what you must prefer since everyone else calls you it. I'm Lord Bartelby. I was your farther's scribe and now official keeper of this book. I've been waiting for you for many years, young princess. even though the twin of yours has been written out of the family for what she had done." said bartleby

"You know who I am?" asked bella

"Of course, little princess. your story has been the greatest ever been told.. I'm so happy to see that you're well. When the Ancestral Witches attack sparks your father risked his life to protect this book and keep it safe." said bartelby

bella titled her head to the side she only met her twin sister a few times and she was happy that she was not like that. but then again this was something that she knew for a fact that she was never ever going to be like. but she was going to make sure that her twin sister since she is family is well taken care of. plus her parents adopted her as one go their own as well. she gave then the blood adoption and her sister when she was not looking. and replaced the seal on her. but now she was going to hear what is what and what she was going to know about her birth family. she just hoped they would love her for who she was. and as well to accept her when she was able to meet them. but it seemed this man was waiting for her. and seemed he would be able to help her in the search that she wanted to finish. She wanted to see her home world that she was born on back to the beauty that it once was. and as well to bring her birth parents and the people who live here back to their rightful home. Even if she did die while doing so. She would die happy to know she had done something to save her home world. And the people who was her kingdoms people. And her birth family. everyone was looking at the man who was there for the reason to help bella. it was like her birth father knew she would of came and help them as much as she was able to do so. They just hoped that whatever they learned was going to be able to help them to go and finish what they have been planning on. and searching for. and as well to save a whole world of people. And as well the birth parents of their little bella. she deserved to meet the people who blessed them with her. hell they wanted to meet the people who was the reason she was in their lives. Her blood related sister was one of them. and they made sure she knew that she was one of them.

"you knew my parents? Please, tell me. Are they alive?" pleaded bella

"See the book my little princess. you are just as lovely as your beloved mother. it's all right here my little princess. This chapter says about Oritel and Marion. Your parents were the last rulers of sparks. your twin is no longer heir for what she had done to people and try destroying all of the realms." said bartelby

they all had to say that was something they were not even expecting. It was like the book was some sort of a megical object that was there to help them learn what was needed to be learned. And as if it was also able to tell about the family whereabouts. It seemed to know about their bella's twin sister. In which was a good thing that she was taken out of the book as a heir. Even though it was a good reason. But they would still think of her as their daughter and family. but not as one of the princesses of the planet that didn't need to have something like that on it. even though it was sad on that when it came down to bloom. They are not going to stop finding out how to help her when it came down helping her with that darkness and evil. Sure they would not even able to save her from the darkness and evil that she was born with. Since bella tried to use the shikion jewel to take whatever was inside of her. but it seemed that didn't even work. So they would have to try to find something to mellow her out. or help her with something to help her to get through life. Since they would not even able to remove the darkness out of her. since the dragon balls live inside of bella since they connected to the shikion jewel. they were not even able to help her with the darkness in her. even the eternal dragon turns into a sword for bella to fight with when she was in need of it. it seemed that there was no saving bloom. and they have tried so many things and they knew she was never ever going to be a good person or live up to the family. and the people who have her basically loved her. and it just seemed that she was born that way. Basically bloom is a normal human now. With no powers nothing to give her that sort of pull. They just blood adopted her adopted parents into their family. so if there was a need for them to fight. They would have the power to do it. Even though bloom is immortal like the rest of them. but with no powers. She would have to have a mind erasing spell here and there. or if they see that she would be able to live with her powers and go back to what she was before they did this to her. then they would do that for her. but for now she needed to prove this to them that she was able to change and be a good person who was able to live and protect others with love and kindness. But that has not yet to be seen yet. bella sighed and knew that was something she knew already. She would never ever give up hope on her twin sister. It was something she would never ever do. she would try to find some form of help for her to be able to save her from whatever it was inside of her. sure she would not able to cure her forever of the darkness and evil and hate inside of her. but she could find or invent something to help her in the end of all of this. then she would be happy to know that she had done something for her twin sister. Even though she would not be able to go back to the life as a fairy. it would never happen. The life she was living worked more better for her in the life she has now. It seemed she seemed happy about it. Plus they would never ever want for nothing since they have unlimited funds in all the blood adopted families that was through her. even the vulturi and the cullens and other blood adopted families wanted them to know that they are family and never ever be afraid to ask for anything. but it didn't help with what she needed to know. spirit laid a hand on bella's shoulder to let her know it was going to be ok. he knew what she was feeling. plus she was projecting it kinda also helped them figured it out. bloom was a tough case to crack. But they would do what they have to do to help her. she was family and would never stop being family.

"Hey that's their wedding picture! Look at that gorgeous dress! You know who'd look really great in it? Me!" chirped stella

"Look at their eyes, they have so much strength." said bella

vegeta smirked it means that they passed it down to their daughter. it was true from what others had said about the king and queen that was their bella's birth parents. they were warriors and fighters until the very end. that what was helped her through his and all of the other training she has ever had in her very long life. They passed down their strength and power to her. so she would be like them when she came to find them one day. Even her blood related sister had the power and strength in her as well. bloom was just someone that basically needed to live a much more different life for the sake of all man king and any world and realms that could be destroyed and killed off from her hated and darkness and evil that was inside her. they would try their best to help her the best way they could. But they could never fully save her from the darkness that was inside of her. or the hate and the evil. They have tried their hardest to cure her from it. Not even the shikion jewel or the dragon balls in which are connected and merged with the shikion jewel was not even able to save her. but they had other means to get her through her life and see how it worked. But she would never ever have powers again. they all agreed to make sure she would never have that sort of life ever again. it was the safest thing they could agree on. even if they could get her to a level that would make her to think the way she should think and feel. It was not the safest thing in the world to give her any form of power again. the people who are her parents well blood adopted parents has powers since they gave them to them to help them to protect her if it ever came down to them needed to come and fight along side of them. but they are going to be well cared for. and most of all have the best help that money could ever buy. he knew when he found her. he was going to make her his heir. and he was going to be forever going to be that way. while bartelby looked over to male and knew he was her blood adopted father and bowed to him. he knew that he was the prince and now king of all the sayien race. and he was happy to have his little princess to have been blood adopted by him. and that was what made her grew stronger. plus her life as well. he looked to see her heirs was here as well.

"That must be Daphne as a baby." said bella

The book scrolls again this time to the picture of bella and a evil looking baby that was right next to her. they all figured out that it must of been bloom as a baby's. the evil and the darkness and hate showed in her face even as a baby. If that showed in her that early on. then there was no way of curing what was inside of her. but they could help her in other ways to keep her calm and think properly that is all they could do. since they have tried to take and cure her of what was inside of her. they all shivered even as a baby that girl had evil and hate and darkness all over her. they could even feel and sense it from the pages of the book. That was never a good sign from even feeling that from a book. So they were just happy they made the right choice when It came down to the well being of bella's twin sister. they all sighed and knew that there was nothing they going do for bloom. Other than give her stuff to help her get through life with out anything that could make her want to murder anyone. But she would never ever have any form of powers ever again in her life. They were going to make sure of that. this proved it for them that they made the correct choice in what they have made for bloom. And hoped that bella's birth parents would be thankful for what she and the rest of them have done for her. they knew that daphine thought they have done the best choice for bloom. And thought they done the correct thing. And the best thing in the world she thought was that she was able to look at her whenever she wanted. But the thing was that she was able to live a comfortable life without worry about being broke or want for anything in the world. And most of all that the people who now are blood adopted parents to bella and bloom. Bella made sure they had some form of powers to help them fight if it was needed when evil desided to come and attack them. but when a baby looked like that then you might as well say fuck it. and no priest would be able to help her. while bartelby knew what they are all thinking. and that was what happened. there was something about bloom even made their mother get creeped out. but the book itself showed that she was destined to be for great evil, but they all could wish the best for her that's all they could do for that. and help her the best they were able to do so. But for now they would have to think on something else since they needed to figure out what else they needed to find out on where bella's birth parents are and the people that was apart of this world. They needed to see if they were alive and was even able to be saved. There has to be somewhere in the book that would show them that if they were alive and was even able to be saved. In which for bella's sake that they would be able to be saved from the fate they were stuck in. the prison they didn't even dersever to be in for protecting what was theirs and the things they loved most in the world. Even the people they loved most in the world.

"How strange... There's nothing there. After you parents disappeared into the Obsidian cave not even this book can say for sure what happened next." said bartelby

"Does that mean...they... they dead?" askbella

Bella looked to him and he saw the tears in her eyes. Bartelby looked into those gem like eyes that she had. He knew with the hope she had in them. but he was not going to lie to her. there was always hope and if her parents was really dead they would been inside of the book. It was what the book would of showed if anyone of the royal family had died in anywhere or any place they were at. It would of showed in the book. He was going to make sure she keeps the hope she had inside of her. because she would need a lot of it to save what she needed to save. Even though this was going to be the most worst fight she would have to be in. all of her battles and fights she has been in was in this book. But this was the worst one she would be ever in. she would have to try her best and do what she does best. But what made things better for her is that she has all of the help and power in the worlds and realms with her. that would get her through the fight that she was going to go through. but he held the hope that she would be able to bring them all back. and he was the only one who could tell them that they are not dead. since he knew for a fact it would take more than what those witchs did to kill them off. and he knew for a fact that bella here will be the one to bring them back. and that is what the book said so long ago. She was the one. The one who would save all the realms from anything of dakness and hate and evil. She was the savior of all saviors and the eternalized hero that she was born to be. it was a fate that no one should have on them. but it seemed she loved to do what she does. and that made him proud of his little princess. even her heirs was just as powerful as she was. and that was something he was proud about to. The king and queen would be proud of their grandchildren and great grand children when they meet them. it was something that they always wanted was to be grandparents. But it came to pass that she did bring others with her and this was the best thing about it. he knew that she would not lose she was going to win. and with everyone else they are going to win as well. she has the help she would need to help her through this fight. It was going to be the worst ever fight she would ever be in. she was going to have to try everything she could to get through it alive. and come back to them all alive. he knew that these people would be lost without her if they have ever lost her to death or even worst than death. He knew how much the king and queen loved the little princess and wanted to meet her once more. But it seemed they would have that chance once they are released from the prison that they were locked away in.

"No, my little princess, they are just lost in a frozen prison and needed to be saved from the fate that was pushed on them. I'm afraid that's all I know." said bartelby

"I don't believe it. The Book of Fate is a dead end?" cried bella

"Wait a minute. Lord Bartelby. The book knows the fate of everyone on the sparks royal family, right?" asked ayame

bartelby looked over to the she wolf and had to say she had a good question that she had asked of him. And yes he knew that the book was able to tell the fate of all of the royal family. that is how he knew about what was going on with bloom. And in which he had to say they all have done the best thing for her. and give her a life that she would be living. Even if it was something she would never ever know that she was royalty. But she would never ever want for nothing in her life. And most of all would never have no more powers. They all made sure they made that sort choice for her. but what made things bella the blood adopted parents to bloom would be able to protect her since they have the powers that they all gave to them and blessed then with. Even though bloom maybe half vampire but she would never ever know that. she just have to have a blood capsule put into her drinks and food that was flavored that would be able to help her be fed and would not be able to figure out what she was. he knew how to answer it the best way he was able to do so. but he was not sure on how the book was going to be able to give it or not. he knew bella was born to be a savior of all saviors. It was something that not many would wish to be known for. but it seemed that she enjoyed the tasks she took upon herself. that was something that given to her when she was born. the shikon jewel within her as well. the book showed that for to see. and it seemed that the book knew what she was going to be before she was sent away. bella felt like she was going to pass out from what she was seeing. it seemed that her parents knew what she was and what she was born to be. as well what was born within her as well. but she needed to see what else was able to be said in all of this. Draws a second sword. Riven gets bitten by the insect. He tries to fight back, but faints. Scene shifts back to the library.

"If it is your will, my little princess. we can turn the page and see what this book says about your future. But that knowledge could be very dangerous." said bartelby

"I'm ready, Bartelby. I have to know." said bella

bella held her head up high to show him she was not going to back down from nothing. he looked through out the room and seen that there was full of proud beings of her friends and family. they all looked so happy and very proud of his little princess. even her children and grandchildren showed how proud they were of her. they were so loyal to his little princess and only her. he was happy to see she was with great freinds and family that is what will help her to win this. and bring back the glory to her family and to their planet as well. he knew the king and queen would be happy to even see this. they would be just happy enough to see that she was happy and proud just like them. bella had the spark in her eyes and that showed that she was going to be the one who was going to bring them back even if she died trying that is. bartelby only smiled kindly to what he was seeing. she was just like both of her parents. her mother and father was inside of her. she showed it perfectly on how she was able to handle herself. And how she dealt with stuff. He knew she would do just about thing until she was able to see it through. Mostly he thinked he would see her even die trying to do something like this. but it has been told that she would be the savior of all saviors. So her title she was born with was proven true. He would see what he was able to see when it came down to her future. He just hoped it would be something that would be of some use to her. something that would keep her going to win against the darkest evil that she would have to ever fight in her lifetime. This was going to be far worst than any other battle that she would have ever have to fight in her life. So he was hoping that this would be of some use. While he turned the page and hummed from what he was able to read. He thinked this would be of some use to help her with her mission with the others.

"Hm... interesting. Your entire destiny is part of the old prophecy that was passed down from the most ancient elders of Domino. even to know that you were born as the shikon miko, "At the crossroad of the endless paths demons who stole lead to the abyss of the caged people. A king without the crown will save the ruler of the lost kingdom and the army of the fellowship that defends light will shine with dazzling strength in the evil darkness and what was lost will finally be found." said bartelby

"But I don't understand. What is this have to do with my parents?" snapped bella

"My time in this dimension is running out. When pages are added to the, royal family history I'll be back, to put them in the book. And now I must go. It is been a great pleasure to be of service to you, my princess Isabella," said bartelby

"Bartelby, what does the last page of my future actually say?" asked bella

bartelby scolled around to see what will be in the end of this. and that is something odd nothing was there. and he knew because it was something she had to do. and it was going to be there once she does it. but he was just happy to have been able to do this for her. and the people around her who is more than willing to help her out with this. while they all waited to see what in the world was going to be for bella. and vegeta was waiting and he was one to not like to wait on things. and he was going to snap if he didn't get nothing sooner or later. Bella and the others wondered what in the world would have to show them now. Until it showed something but there was nothing there as if it was waiting for her to make this page for herself. She just didn't know what to think on it when she seen it. It was like something that punched her in the gut when she seen it. Bartelby smiled this meant a good sign she would win. But he would not let her know what he was thinking. She needed to have the hope for herself. This page here would be the winning of her final battle. He just was not sure how it would be able to end. But for now he was going to try and give the hope he would be able to give her. bella looked with hopeful eyes up to the man who was able to tell her whatever she needed to know. but it seemed she would already know what this would mean. She had this feeling that this page is what she would be on when she finally win the fight she was about to go to fight. She just hoped she had the power and the fight to win to defeat whatever it was going to be she was fighting. it seemed that she would have to try her best. Since she thinks that this would be the worst fight that she would have ever have to face in her life. So she was going to try her best or die trying. She was not one to give up when she starts. She was going to win one way or another when it came down to who she is.

"It says nothing, my little princess." said bartelby

"Nothing, but what does that mean?" asked vegeta

"It means that her future has not yet been written. You're the only one who can write the end of this story don't you forget that! Ever. Goodbye," said bartelby

Aftert hat was said that was when riven attack bella from behind and sent her flying. They all knocked him out and gated off the planet to go and see what they had to do next. while they was trying to get riven to come back but somehow he was gone in a flash. this was something that was going they would have to save his sorry ass on as well. but for now they are going on what they are given and that is what they can do for now. and now it was time for them to find out what is the next step in everything that was going to be needed to be done to save the people of this place and bella's birth parents. whoever it was trying to given them a warning and it was not even going to stop them if that was what they were trying to do. it was going to take more than that when it came to whatever evil was warning them to stay away from what fight they were about to fight. It seemed whoever it was didn't want them to come and mess whatever work they had done to this world. They also knew they were afraid since they knew that they would be defeated finally. And the people they fears would be brought back to their former glory. Bella groaned in pain the little asshole was going to get it when she finally was able to get up. Or just get it when she was able to kick his ass from what he was trying to do. who the hell made him turn into what he turned into. But whoever it was didn't want her to come and do what she wanted to do. as if they were afraid of her in some way. But she wanted them to be afraid of her to come and fight them. they would be ended for what they had done to her home world and the people who are her birth parents. no one messed with what was hers. they would end up dead in the end. And she was going to make sure of that. spirit sighed and knew that bella was trying her best. But he had the faith in her to see this through. That is something he always had when they were married. That she saw stuff through until the very end. As well that same way of thinking got him to be lord deaths weapon. He kissed her forehead to let her know he would always love her until the very end of this. he would fight until the end. They all would fight with everything they had inside of them. vegeta was thinking stuff over from what he had learned. Most of all he knew that his princess would be the one who is going to bring this place back to its former glory. And most of all she would win even if she was going to die. In which he would never ever let it happen.

* * *

 _meanwhile a week later_

bella and the others have been at it in the obsidian demansion. and they had to slip it from them to be able to fight for what the needed to do, she was the only one who was left standing from them fighting. she sighed and knew it was all up to her as she flied around to see if she was able to see if her birth parents was around this place that she knew that naraku would love to call a home. and she just imaged him with a welcome mat in front of the house here. she sighed and knew it was not the time to be thinking on such things. she wondered where they would be even keeping her birth parents for that matter. She just hoped she would be able to fight this until the very end. She needed to make sure that she had all of the power that she would ever need on her side. she knew that this was something that she would be able to do herself. She had to do this. she needed to do this. she had to save her parents and the people who was of their kingdom. she knew that she was never going to be alone. But there was a part of this that she would be the only one who has to be the one who was going to have to be end this. she just hoped she had the power to do so. She knew this was going to be the worst battle she has ever fought in. even all of the battles she has been in. but this one was going to be the far worst one she would have to say would be the one that would be the topper of all of her battles. But she was one that would never ever give up when it came to what she wanted to do. sure she would probably die even trying to do this. but if she could save her parents and her planet and the people on it. She would be forever happy to know she died doing what she was meant to do. and what she thought was the correct thing to do. and as well she knew that her friends and family would never ever let her die. It was something they could of never accepted. Even sesshomaru he kept her alive for so long when he found her. and the amount of times she tried to keep herself from what naraku had done to her. he keep her going on living. And that she was happy she had him to do that for her. but for now she was going to have to try her best to keep her mind clear. She cant go in with thoughts about other things. She needed to remain focused on what was ahead of her. and as well what she needed to do.

"We have been exiled in this prison for too long it's time to break free. Look at your father trapped in here right next to the evil he fought so hard against." snapped belladona

"Behold his sword, so charged with sparks power that we can't even touch it let alone destroy it. That wretched sword." said thrama

bella was trying to keep a eye on the three witch's that seemed to like what they have done to her parents. but she would not make it known that she was pissed off from what they were trying to do. she knew that she was not to take her eyes off of them they would attack her. she was able to tell that was much for sure when it came down to how they were acting. They were not dumb from what she was able to see from her sight before her. she knew that they could kill her with out even trying. She sensed their power. even though some of their powers was not there anymore. As if her parents was the reason why their powers was done from what they used to be. but she was not going to let them get to her or even try to kill her. or whatever they had planned for her. they kinda reminded her of female naraku's. bella was going to make sure that they would not let them get into her head. while they moved all around her to try to make her nervous from what they they could do to her. they wanted to make sure they were going to get inside of her mind. she was the only one left to fight them since all of the others was taken down from their fight. She didn't even know how long it took for them to be taken down. since she was in the middle of searching for where they had kept her parents at. Now she was able to fight this to the end. Even though she knew she would probably end up die trying to even do this. but she was not going to give up. She was not going to show them that they have won, she was not afraid she felt everyone around her and knew they are alive just knocked out and trapped. she was not going to fail she was going to win if it was the last thing she does. she was not the blood adopted daughter of king vegeta for nothing she was going to make him proud. She was going to show them that she would never give up on what she came her for. this was something that she was going to make sure they knew that she was not going to be taken down easy. Sure they could cause her all of the pain in the world. But who hasn't caused her the pain she had ever felt. So she would like to see what they would want to do to her. plus she had this feeling they had powers that are similar to naraku. And that would be something that she would be able to find out when they ever dared to try to use that trick on them. bella sighed and knew that this was the moment of truth. and it was going to be the worst fight she would have ever been in her lifeime.

"We failed in all our attempts to possess your father's body. Was too strong with his will alone he prevailed over most evil warriors from every dimension. They all died at his slightest touch." said lyssilis

"In you flows spark's royal bloodline the power of the Dragon Flame. Only you can raise the flame and destroy the sword, isabella," said thrama

bella reached her arm out to see if she should touch it. but she had this feeling that if she touched the sword it was going to end badly for now she was going to look at it and see what was so special of it. while the witch's looked at her and hoped she would fall for the trap. but then again they never thought they would be taking down a freaking sayein. and they never thought it would of been so hard to taken one of them down. even the demons and the sword spirits and the death gods was hard to take down as well the namek and the god was bad enough as well to take down and keep down. but they have them n traps to make sure they would not bother them. but then again they would kill her heirs then the royal blood line would end with the twin as well. they knew what this little bitch was born to do. and that is something that they were not even looking forward to. They needed to make sure that they would have to take her down. they needed to kill her so they would be able to win. Then they would have nothing left. They would also have her powers as well if they were even lucky to even get. So this was going to be the one thing they have to do correctly to take her down. since her powers would be able to get them to do just about anything. and take down how many kingdoms when it came down to what they wanted to do before. they will win against the royal blood line of sparks. They would not lose to none of the filth that was of the blood line of sparks. They would never ever be free. They would be locked here forever and ever. This was going to be something that they would make sure of this day. They have the last one here other than the little whores heirs would have to die as well. since they have her blood in them. so they would have to die with their whore mother. they cant even have a ounce of her blood flowing. If they did they would have never won. There was more than one blood line here and they would have to die so they would be able to win against them. they would not bring back the planet. They would not even bring back the king and queen of sparks. They would never ever let them win. They cant let this happen. They would not lose to the bastard children and the bitch whore of a daughter of the king and queen who was able to bring them to just this stage. They sensed the powers inside of the princess and that is what they needed. Most of all the jewel that rested inside of her soul. They knew that would help them in their path to destroyed everything and taking over everything that was in their path.

"Then this will be all other. We'll even let you go back to your school and forget this whole horrible nightmare." said belladona

"No, never! My life force runs through this sword! Destroying it will be like destroying myself and all that's left of sparks!" hissed bella

Bella's eyes had fire in them to show that she had meant what she had said. they knew they would have to attack that mind of hers. and this was the next thing they are going to do. and they knew her twin is powerless and so is the people she called parents. well another set of adoptive parents that is. while bella glared and that made them feel like that they knew it was not going to be a good thing. but they are not going to back down to her. and that they are going to end here and now. but then again it was something her father showed and it was not going to make them feel like this again. she cant let them get into her mind. She needed to make sure that they would never ever get inside of her head. She could not be able to lose to beings such as this. she would win. Even if it meant that she would even die trying what she was doing. her parents was waiting to be freed. She needed to free them from something they never ever would have deserved to be placed. She would replace herself if she would be able to. But it seemed that is not what they wanted her to do. this was something that they feared. And she knew that they feared whatever they wanted her to do. as if they knew she was able to defeat them. but right now she was not even sure what she had do to do even kill them. she never ever fought something like this before. but she would do her best to kill them. she would bring her parents back to where they deserved to be. and bring her home world back to its former glory. They can make her suffer all they want to do. but she was not going to let them win. She would not let them kill her. even though they knew that she was not the only ones here with the blood line of sparks flowing through their vains. She would not even let them harm her children. And grandchildren. so they would have to try their best to kill her off. Because she would not even let them harm her heirs. They would live on through her if she had to die from this fight. She would hope they would finish whatever she started here. and hoped that they would bring their birth right back to life. And back to its former glory as well the people who are their grandparents and great grandparents. And tell them of her and what she had done to save them.

"So, little princess, it's seems you need a little more convincing. When was the last time we locked in our Mike and Vanessa and that bitch twin of yours?" asked belladona

a image appeared before bella and her eyes turned cold to what they are threatening. they are crossing the line when it came down to this. and that was going to mess with what was hers. bad enough she was going to have to stop and think on this one. but she was going to die before she let anything happen to them. she would have to try her best to make sure they would be safe. she knew they had the power inside of them since they were blessed what they have given to them. but she knew they have not been trained enough to defeat this evil. But she had this feeling that there was something more than this. she had a feeling this was something that naraku had done to her before. as if they were inside of her mind making her see what they wanted her to see. So sure she would play their game for the time being. she would like to fuck with their heads for a while. she needed to have some form of fun with them. make them think they had her where they wanted her. she just needed to make sure she wins this. while the witch's thought they had her right where they wanted her. she would believe this since she never felt their power before. so they would do what they could and make sure she and all of the others would be dead by the end of this day. As well suck all of their powers into them. they would have the power of all of the beings in this realm. So this was going to end very well for them. they would have more and more power than what they had before. and most of all they would have the powers of sparks and the shikion jewel. they would be able to do just about anything when they have all of that power. all of the planets and realms they would be able to take over from what they would gain in this fight. This pleased them to even think of the power that they would gain in the end. And as well to finally be rid of the filth of the blood line of sparks. That would be most pleasing to them for the time being. they had waited for so long for this little whore to show up. And now here she was and that they would be able to finish what they waited to finished.

"Destroy the sword and they lives will be spared." growled balladona

"After dealing with those wretched beast It would be fun for Mandragora to finish the job by killing your adoptive parents as well. She's there now just waiting for our orders." hissed thrama

Shows a Mandragora right behind Mike and Vanessa and bloom who was listening to musc. bella gasps and falls to the ground. she now was at a pass and not sure what she should do in the end now. but this was something that nagging at her as if they are trying to play her in the end of all of this. but she didn't know if it was what she was thinking. but there was something off about this whole thing. and the image in there was a cat and that was something that put her off on this. wasn't mike not able to be around cats. nor cat demons for that matter. she had to ponder on this one. She knew that kiarra was not even there because she was back at the school. she knew that she was with her sword spirits helping them if anything that ever happened to her here. and if these witch's was ever broke free from their prison. They all made sure that they made some form of protection for the others was remaining behind to help out if anything that was to happen. The witch's still think they are getting to her. so she was going to mess with her a bit longer. She just hoped with all hope she would be able to save everyone here. she has a lot at stake when it came down to what she was fighting here and now. Most of all they could take their power to make it their own. They just needed to make sure that would defeat them before that even happened. But it seemed it would be only her since everyone else was trapped in their own little prison. Even her children and grandchildren was locked away right now. She would have to see this through even if it meant her dying while trying to defeat them. bella sighed mentally and knew this was the moment of truth. she would have to put everything she had inside of her and fight with everything she had ever had inside of her. with all of the hope and with all of her powers she would have to use them. she would be caused pain sure. But she would take whatever pain they would ever give her. and she would come out of this as the winner. She shook her head mentally from her thoughts she need to remain focused on this fight. Since this was the same bullshit that naraku like to pull when it came down to how he like to mess with other people heads to gain what he wanted in the end of his fights. Even though it didn't work always. But it did destroy him in the end since he thought he knew better and knew what he was doing was going to let him win. But in the end he was no more and he was gone forever. and these bitchs are going to be the same way once she was done with them. she would toss them through the gates of hell to where they would spend all of eternity. It is were they deserved to be.

"Your choice, isabella. Do you save the life of the father you never met? Or save the lives of the people who took you in, raised you and give you so much love." snapped ysslisa

"Someone will live and someone will die, but you must choose who!" said thrama

Bella finally realizes that something is wrong with all that image that they are showing to her. and it was something that mike told her about. he was not able to be around cats so they are fucking with her mind and that was going to end right here and now. and that she was going to show them that it is not going to be a easy take to take her down like they had thought. and she knew that she was going to have to find some sort of way to do this or else she was a goner. while the three old hags waited to see what was going through that little head of hers. and knew it was something that they wanted. They needed to make sure she would be able to remain right were they had her. she would be dead soon and they would have her powers as well. along with everyone else powers here as well. so they would have to try their best to take her down. she was the only one left that would have been able to kill them. sure they knew her heirs has power inside of them. but they don't have enough power like their mother and grandmother just yet. they were able to tell that they were still in training from what they were able to see. Bella smirked darkly and snickered darkly from what she had figured out. she would not let them win. She would be the winner in the end of this. she would bring back the people that they all hated. And that is what she was here to do. she knew what the man in the book was warning her about when it came down to when he was trying to explain on how hard this battle was going to be for her. and how much it was going to be the worst battle she has ever been in. but she was not going to let them defeat her easily. They can cause her all of the pain in the world. But she would never ever let them win against her. she would win this and bring back the people they hate in all of the realms. She was the only one who was left to even do this. she would have to be here to help them. she has to save everyone here. and it was a lot of work she would have to do. bella's eyes flashed with darkness and hate from what she was thinking. She would have to show them that they would never ever defeat her. this was something that she was going to do. she was going to win from all of this.

"Ha! Right, did you think I fall for that? trying to pull a dick move are we?" asked bella

"Have you lost your mind, isabella?" asked belladona

bella laughed her ass off on that one she had lost her mind soooooo long ago. and they think she was crazy. if they wanted to see cray cray she will show them crazy. her pink and red orbs sparked with the danger of what was about to come. even though she didn't even know that herself own hat she was going to do. but for now she was going to make them wish they have never ever fucked with her in the fucking first place, than and her family. but that was from another time. they better hope they would enjoy hell because that was going to be their new home sooner and she was going to make so. The three witchs was wondering what in the world has gone on inside of her head. It seemed that she was not all upstairs. But then again they would have to say so since she was here to fight them. and save people she barely knew from her life. But they knew she would end up dead on how she was able to handle herself. But they were not going to end up dead from her. she was going to be the one who was going to be dead. She was going to be ended along with everyone else here. and absorb their powers. And most of all the powers of the shikion jewel. they would be able to do just about anything that came their way. They would be able to defeat whoever got in their way. And most of all they would never have to worry about the powers of the planet sparks. Since they would have it inside of them. they would absorb the powers of sparks and the powers all around here. it would make the all powerful from everyone here. most of the shikion jewel would be the crown jewel of this victory. They knew they were going to win. Because they knew that had the little whore right where they wanted her to be. and that is what they knew they had been able to do since that is how they defeated her parents. they would make her suffer with everything they had inside of them. they would make her not forget what pain is. and that is what they had in mind for what they had instore for her. and everyone ele here as well. they would suffer just as much as the one they came to help. They should of never came. They would soon be dead as well. then they would have no one left of power to help them be killed off. They would never ever be able to be free again. they are theirs and soon to be dead.

"I've lost my mind soooooo long ago, and i have never seen Mike holding the cat without sneezing his head off. If that was really him then his allergy would act up and he couldn't play with the cat. And, seriously, Mandragora is a joke there's no way she could've beaten all the the others So, Dragon Flame Sphere!" snapped bella

bella bursts the waves of energy causing the Witches to pull back a bit. On the other side of the portal. Riven sits beside Musa's body. Musa drops a tear Riven picks it up and drops his one as well. Flashback of Musa's and Riven's relationship appears. Riven returns to normal when he felt the healing power of bella flow through him. it seemed that she keeps saving his ass when he didn't even deserve it sometimes. but for now he was going to have to help the best he was able to do while bella did what she best is kick some major ass. and he was not looking forward to freeing vegeta and some of the others since he knew they are not happy with him right now. that was when the others are freed and now it was time to kick some major ass. Launches three beams of energy at the witches, but soon realizes she's losing her powers as well. as bella looked at her hands and her powers. She was not going to lose to these beings. She would be the winner that she was known to be. she would die even trying to do this. but she would fight this until the very end. She would save everyone here. and make sure that they would be all safe. even though she would have to all she was able to do to win this. she knew they had pain for her involved so they would better bring their best. Because she felt the worst pain in her life. So they better come up with something that would make her suffer enough to make her scream. But she sure they would make her scream. She knew they were not that stupid to not think things through before they even start what they started. Sure they did get sloppy when it came down to when they went into battle with her parents and home world. But they knew that there was always someone to break them free and rid of them from the this world. It seemed they knew it was her when she showed up. So it must have been something to show that she was going to be the one to win in the end of all of this. and bring her parents back to where they belonged along with the people of their kingdom. so she better get started since she was going to win. She was not going to lose she already made sure of that.

"Even your powers are doomed to vanish in this place, little princess." said thrama

"Do it, Isabella. Take up Oritel's Sword and destroy it." said belladona

"The man, who forged it told me - only a truly pure-hearted king can hold the Sword!" hissed bella

"Well, then maybe I should grab it." said sky

Bella nearly fell over from what she had just heard. Wasn't he locked away in of of their little weird prisons. But her eyes went wide to see sky there and wondered what in the world he was doing. and in the world would he do with the sword. he was not even a freaking king yet. so how the hell was he going to be the reason why he was able to pull that sword. Sky cant take that sword since he was not ready to be a king yet. well not that she knew of at this point in time. maybe she wondered if this was the reason why he was trying to tell her when they started this mission. He was pretty worried about what she would of thought when he was going to tell her something. So maybe this was the reason why he would be worried about. maybe his father finally gave him the throne like he wanted to do. she knew that his father has been planning on doing that. but not sure when they were going to do it. So this must be it. Sky took his fathers idea and was doing what his father wanted him to do. sky looked like he was going to try to a hero. Something he always wanted to do. he wanted to show his bella how much of a hero he was able to be. so he was going to go for it. Even if it didn't even work. He would try his best since he would be the only one who was able to help right here. since he was a pure hearted king. Well that is what he thought he was. well he hoped he was the pure hearted king that he wanted to be. he knew his wife would be his bella. but not the time for those thoughts at this point in time. this was something that his bella was going to be proud of him for. vegeta gave him the idea on what he was going to do. but he just hoped the idea was going work. plus he seen that bella was not looking to good with how she was doing. but he was going to do what he was able to do and try his best in getting this to end and save the people.

"Sky! Ah, you made it!" chirped bella

sky started to climb up and started to make his way over to the sword. but then again he knew for a fact he was able to do it. since vegeta told him he was able to do it. since he was able to do it with the king in training the witchs fallowed him to make him do something that was going to get him killed. they just hoped the sword would be distroyed when he took the sword. because they knew that the guy was no freaking king. but then again they could be wrong in something like this. like what raised that little freak that was the daughter of the man they hated. They needed to get back on track on doing what they were trying to do. it seemed that they were not even expecting this turn of events. But they would let the little prince try his best to take something that would end up killing him. They sensed the power inside of him. But it was not even enough to help him pull that sword. Sky continued to climb as much as he was able to do. he was not going to fail his bella. he was going to grab that sword and save her parents. he wanted to do this for the one he loved most in the world. She was his one and only and the one thing he keeps on going. And most of all she was the only reason why he took his place as king. So she helped him with almost everything that she put her mind out to. Well she didn't know he was a king in training at this point in time. but it was close enough for him when it came down to what he was for a king. So it should be just enough for him to pull that sword from the rock it was implanted in. he just hated seeing his beloved in pain. He needed to stop this before anything else could even happen to her. he and everyone else would be lost without her if she died during this. he knew her birth parents would be sad if she was not there to see them once they were freed. He was told storied while he was in training with his father and mother. he told him about how bella's parent were and how they were freed from their prison.

"Yes, be our guest, young prince Sky!" chirped lysslis

"No! No! Don't do it! You're not a king yet!" cried bella

Sky hesitates for a second wondering if he was doing the correct thing. He didn't want to mess this all up. He shook his head he needed to try this. if he didn't he would always regret even for trying to help out in any way. Sky took a deep breath and tries to pick up the sword where it was resting. And hope with all hope he would be able to do what he was setting his mind in doing. he knew it should work since he was a king. Well a king in training. he was going to do something to the woman who he loved with his heart. his soul mate and this was the way he was able to do it. and he was going to save the people who blessed them with the life that was known as his bella. she had brought so many together. and save so many people and beings out there. she was blessed when it came down to what they have given to her as well. but she was never ever going to stop fighting them on this one. and then again this was something they all know and love when it came down on this. they all came together for her and the people who brought them so much joy. When he finally taken the sword he was shot down to the ground with some sort of power. bella eyes went wide in horror from what she had just seen. What the hell was that about. and why the hell did he even try to do that without even being a king. She could not lose him from these witchs. she needed to try to find some way to help him. She needed to get up and help him with everything she had in him. She wanted to save him from those evil witch's for even taking anything else that she loved from her. bella eyes welled up with tears of pain and horror from what she was seeing. she could not let this happen. But she was in to much of a shock to even get up from where she was.

"No! No! Sky! Don't! No! Sky! No! No!" cried bella

Sky picks up the Sword thinking it would be able to help the woman he loved most in the world. But he was not expecting what was going to happen next. He was not expecting for it to do what it was about to do, the sword backfires on him causing him to fall to the ground with a painful thud knocking him out from the power that was shot out of the sword. Bella's eyes went wide in horror from what that moron got his body zapped from her freaking birth father sword. She wondered if he knew something about the person who was taking it. That would be kinda funny if her father got some sort of attack in against sky for being with his daughter. but that was not the time to be thinking on such things like she was thinking. she knew that he was going to be ok. she knew he was strong and will come back to her. he would not die from a little shock wave of power that weak. well that is what she only hoped. but for now she was going to have to hope and pray on all of this. she needed to do something she had to do this and it was going to be the one who was going to be able to do on her own. but she was going to have to do it when it came down to everything she had to do. but then again this was going to something that she might end up dying on as well. but if it was to save her birth family then so be it. At least they would be freed. If she died they would be able to be told on what she had done. and what she was and what she did to get them out of this prison. Sure she didn't want to die for the fact she would want to meet the people who are her parents. but she could not be sure how this fight would end. How it was going to end for her or any of the others. and most of all her children. She should of made them stay behing. But it seemed that they didn't want any part to be staying behind on this one. They wanted to help as much as they could. Even if it meant they were locked in some sort of prison to stop them from even trying to help the fight.

"What a fool. The Sword, isabella," said thrama

"It killed Sky. Oh, the more reason to destroy it." said belladona

"Ah, my friends and my family , My nightmare come true! I can't do this alone!" cried bella

"my little one, you're not alone." said daphine

Daphine's mask pops out of bella's necklace and put on her face as she and her elder sister was merged together. It was like her sister was trying to give her the power to continue on. as she felt the power when it came down to her sisters power flowing through her. she knew this was going to be the best way how she was going to be able to win this. plus she already was wounded enough for thing. but then again this was going to be the end of the three old hags who thinked they could fuck with her and then again it was bella and she was able to end this and that is what she would going to do. she was not going to die she was going to win. She had the strength to do so. How could she of let them get inside of her head. This was something that upsetted her greatly. The last person who was able to do such a thing was naraku and Edward. how could she of been so stupid to even let this happen to her again. daphine was here to help her with all of the help she would be able to give her. with the powers she had inside of her. she would be able to do this. well do whatever needed to be done to win all of this. bella knew she needed to win she had to bring their birth parents back to where they belonged. Even though it seemed that her sister didn't want her to die either. She was here to help with everyone else. She needed to help save their parents as well. it seemed that is what she was trying to do. but for now she was going to try her best to win. Even if it was going to kill her in the end. She would be happy to know she died for a good cause. So she better get to work. She better to get everything done and over with that she set out to do. she was no coward she was going to see this through until the very end. She would win and bring the people who are her birth parents back so she would be able to meet them finally. Well if she survived this in the end then she would be able to meet them.

"Daphne? Oh, they say only die once, but we'll be happy to make an exception!" chirped lysslis

"You thought you destroyed the Power of sparks, but now it will destroy you. Come on, let's do this, Daphne." hissed bella

"go my little one." ordered daphine

Channels beams of energy at the Witches causing them to flee briefly. Suddenly Mandragora appears right behind bella and Daphne and strangles them. she was going to make sure they are all going to go to hell this time. while bella made sure one of her sword spirits was with her. it was a secret weapon she had in her mind before she was coming her. muramasa at her side so she was able to open the gates of hell once she was done here. and make sure these three old hags was going to go to the worst part of hell to. and that will be their home for the rest of time. and that was going to be a hard place to escape as well. well sometimes they do have a few that would figure out how to escape the gates of hell. they would have to make sure that they would never ever be able to leave. Lord hades would have to deal with that part when they finally make it there. they have a place right where they should go. As if they have been planning to have this done before anything that could happen. But for now they needed to stop thinking on their current thoughts. And get back to what they came here to do. it was what they needed to do. they needed to make sure they could win this. even though his mistress was in a lot of pain. But she would pull through. He would put all of the hope in her if it was him and her other sword spirits. They wished to be here as well. but she only chosen one of them to make sure that she had one of them on her. bella's eyes glowed with power. she was not going to lose she was going to win if it was the last thing she ever would do. she would not lose to these filthy beings who took down something that nearly destroyed them. she would make her birth parents proud of her. she would bring them back to where they belonged and their people as well. and bring their home world back to its former glory. And then toss them evil old bitchs in the gates of hell. she would make sure of what she came here to do. she would come out of here alive. well that is what she hoped to come out as since she knew no one else would let her die. She knew she would come out wounded and maybe needed to feed when she was able to do so. She shook her head mentally knowing that she had to stop thinking so much and get back to the fight. She would have to say this fight was giving her a run for her money. It has been by far the hardest fight she has ever been in. she would not lie about that. but she was not going to tell these old hags that they have been giving her the hardest fight and battle she has ever been in. that would boost their ego and that is not what they needed to do.

"Ah, just in time. Mandragora." said thrama

"Let me give you a hand!" said Mandragora

Other witches merge with Mandragora as well as she started to strangle and stab bella for even thinking on what she was tying to do. they would kill her for even thinking she was able to win against them. she would die for the blood that flowed through her vains. bella was so weak with the place she was in and using so much power to save everyone and purify the evil in riven that was kinda did her in. most of all she was in pain and she lost a lot of blood from being stabbed so many times. and now she was getting strangled from a old hag who fucked fucking bugs of all things. But then again it seemed that people enjoyed to strangle her or stab her or just love to make her suffer. So sure she was used to this sort of thing. But she didn't need bug spunk all over her face when she died. That was something that she would never want to die on. with bug jiz all over her. while daphine snickered on that one. She knew how much her sister was not liking this. hell she never felt this much pain in her life. It seemed that she was able to feel everything her sister was feeling. and that made her sick to know that this was something she has been feeling for so long. But she would help as much as she was able to do so. she and muramasa looked at each other and shook heads in welcome. while bella was gasping for air to get free from her hold. not even her poison or her miasma was helping her to get free. She has tried about anything inside of her to get out of this one. It seemed they wanted her dead as much as the other ones. She would not let them win. She would be the winner. She knew she would be the winner in all of this. she cant let them win. She would never ever let them win against her. she would do what she came here to do. and that is what she was going to do. well after she gets out of the hold she was under and all of the sharp objects that was stabbed inside of her as well. then she would get down to business as much as she was able to do so. She just hoped sky would be ok. she didn't want to die knowing he died for even doing something stupid as he did. Even though she was proud of him for even trying to do what he had done.

"You thought you could defeat the powers of ultimate darkness? Instead, you have doomed everyone you loved to infinite grate by evil... Ah!" hissed madragora

Screams in pain as Sky pierces her with Oritel's Sword from the back. even though it was right through bella as well. even though her scream of pain was what kinda topped that one off for him. He just hoped she would be ok. and would be there when they were done with all of this. he also hoped that he done the correct thing. Or the right thing to do. he wondered what he done was the correct thing to do. or did it even save what they came here to save. but he knew she was going to be ok. he knew his bella very well. in more than one way. He knew that she would be there for him when she woke up. But he felt like he done something that gave hope to her. as if he was going to be the reason why her birth parents comes back to their life they should of never been taken from. Channels a beam at Mandragora and Ancestral Witches to destroy them. back as Obsidian is shred to pieces as the gated of hell closed and they are not the forever and not even able to escape since they made sure what part of hell they are going to be in. if they make it out of there the are dammed lucky to do so. but they knew for a fact no one was going to make it out of the area of hell they are going to be at. So it was all up to hades when they finally get to where he was at. Since they would have to be processed through the gates. Then put where they were meant to be at. So they would have some fun when they finally meet the lord of the underworld. He would have his fun making them suffer for all of eternity. And that is what he had planned to do. bella passed out from everything and the blood loss and the amount of power she had to use in this fight.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

bella looked around and wondered what the hell was going on. she wondered where in the world she woke up at. It was like somewhere she didn't even know. she wondered if she died or something. And wondered if they even do what they set out to do. she was about to attack who ever touched her shoulder. Only to see it was only sky who tapped her shoulder with a bright smiled on his face as if he was feeling smug from what he had just done. he had a lot of explaining to do and wondered why in the world she never told her what he had planned to do. bella arched a brow at him as if she wanted to know what he was trying to do. bella sighed and knew that he had done the correct thing in the end. he seemed to be happy about something. Or was he happy about that he did something he never ever thought he would of never been able to do. she wondered if everyone else was ok. and what would be happening next after what they had done. they even wondered if they won. Or lost they didn't even know if it they were the winners or not. she knew that he was the king now. And that is something she was happy for him about. well he was one in training that is. but it seemed that was enough for the sword for him to use to save them all with. she knew that is what he wanted to tell her. but for now she was just happy to see him there with her. Everyone is returned back to sparks through the portal. Sky returns the Sword to Oritel, Marion appears from it. vegeta looked at the man who gave him the little princess and he had to say there was nothing special about him. But they could tell they love each other greatly.

"My Marion. Oh, Marion. I missed you so much. It was painful having you so close, but I couldn't touch you." cried oritel

"I know, but, at least, we were together and from now on nothing can tear us apart." cried marien

"Mother! Father!" cried daphine

bella was hiding behind kenpachi and genyu since she didn't want to be seen yet by her parents. she was ashamed of herself when it came down to all of the things she had done throughout her life. She just didn't know what they would think of her. it seemed that they were happy to even see her sister. That was a good thing to see for her standars. While kepnachi and genyu knew how much she was feeling right all had a feeling they would never ever judge her for anything. bella was afraid of what they are going to be thinking of her. while the king and queen looked to see their one daughter and wondered what in the world what happened to make her look like this. and wondered who in the world saved them in the first place while daphine was just so happy that they are free and not trapped no more that was what she knew her little angel sister was going to be able to do. marine wondered what in the world happened to her one daughter. what in the world made her to look like this in the end. She wondered what happened while they were away. and who was the one who saved them in the end. This was all of the things that was running through their minds. Who was the one who freed them from the prison they were locked away for so long. They needed to know who did this for them. and tell them thank you. And most of all to see their other daughters. Well they would have to say that they knew about one of them. well they all hoped they she would of changed but they had the other feeling that it would never ever happen. Daphine smiled she was just so happy that it all worked out in the end. Now they needed to see their little one. The one who was the reason why this even happened. The king and queen looked around at everyone who was here. and wondered who they all were. As if they were there to be there for someone. Or that they were apart of the battle. Some of them was just so young by the way they look. And some of them looked like they had their blood line flowing through them. in which they were not to far away from that truth on that one.

"Daphne? What happened to you?" asked marien

"More than I can possibly explain, but all that matters now is that you're free and it's all because of our dear isabella." said daphine

genyu smirked as kenpachi picker up and nudged her forward. while daphine sighed she understood why bella was acting the way she was. she knew how much she feared what they would think about her. but they would never ever judge her for all of the stuff she had done in her life. She had to do what she had to do to survive in the end of all of this. and she was one of the many reason why their family is here and now. And their home world is back to its former glory. She pushed all of her power into all of this. when bella was in front of her birth parents thanks to her dammed sister. Daphine pulled off her glove and placed it over their faced so she would be able to show them everything that happened in her life. When she was done showing them everything in her life. When they finished seeing what she showed them. she looked down in shame and fear of what they would think of her in the end. She was afraid of what they would think of her. she was always would think that way. they looked shocked at who it was before them. while bella was feeling like she was being judged while she knew this was not her place to be here, while daphine placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know that it was going to be ok. and that they would love her for whatever she had done in her life. but for now she knew that their parents was in shock at who in the world was in front of them, while bella looked up and blushed from being there in front of her birth parent and hoped they love her. well that is what she would hope for. these people are the ones who gave her life. And hoped they would not turn her away from them. or just tell her that they would hate her and wanted nothing to do with her. she just had to much hope and fear at the same time. but if it is how they would feel about her. she was just happy that they would be free to live their lived and have another child or whatever they wanted to do. she would be happy either way. She just wanted to free them from what they were put through. They didn't even deserve that sort of life. Even though they didn't even know who she was to them. but now they knew who she was. and hope they would love her.

"It can't be." gasped oritel

"My sweet baby daughter! even though your twin is not here. but im happy you are." cried marian

Bella was in shock from what they had basically just said to her. she was just happy to know that she was loved from her birth parents when it came down to the fact that she was able to be happy with them now. Even though she hoped they would accept her other friends and family as well. most of all she hoped they would love her children and grand children. She would hope they would accept them as one of their own, Oritel, Marion and Daphne hug each other. while everyone was happy to see the family was together once more. even though there was a lot to be catched up on. and they had all the time in the world to have that happen. but for now they are just happy to be with each other. vegeta was grumbling but he knew that he was going to have to share his little girl with the birth parents. and that was going ot be hard enough to do. but for now he was going to be happy. while bulma dabbed at her eyes this was just so sweet and some of the others are doing the same thing. They were just happy to even see something like this. they have done something that was meant to happen. And happen to the one they all loved most in the world. This was going to be a new start for them all in all of this. bella sighed and took in all of the comfort of her birth parents. something she would always wanted to feel from them. sure she had all of the comfort in the world from the people who blood adopted her. they gave her all of the love they could give. And they would always will give all of the love that they had in them. but for now she would have to enjoy this while she has it. And hope it would never ever end. And most of all they loved her for who she is and only for who she was. this was something she was always worried about when she would ever meet them in person. And now that they are freed and was able to enjoy enough others lives together. It was something she even dreamed about. hell she didn't even know if she would of survived during the fight when she was trying to free them. but now here she was alive and well with the people who gave her life.

* * *

 _meanwhile a month later_

there was a mega party going on in the palace to have the return of sparks everyone was all invited and have fun while they are at it. bella and her parerts accepted herfor what she was and accepted their heirs she had given. plus they got along with vegeta and bulma well enough. but they have a large family and that was going to take some time to get used to for them that is. Marion and bella walking down the stairs so they are able to join the party. bella was looking like the princess that she was born to be. while marian smiled and knew that she was happy that's all she knew and glade about. she knew how much she was afraid of what they would of thought about her when they first met each other. But this was what the have been waiting for. they have been waiting for her to come and save them from what they were put through. Bella looked around and was happy to see everything that was back to normal. And now she was going to be able to enjoy her first ball in her palace. The palace she was born in. she was also happy to know that they accepted her children and grandchildren. they all are the heirs of sparks now. If anything ever happened to her. one of her children and grandchildren will take her place as the crown prince and princess of this planet. Bella smiled thinking that her children and grandchildren was finally having their birth right her and now. They were learning what they needed to learn from the people who are their family by blood. Bella was just happy to even know that this was even happening now. She was happy to know all her family and friends was here. and her birth family are all family now. So that is something she was super happy on. bella looked over to her mother and saw so much of herself inside of her. and knew that she was so much like her mother and father than she even knew. And that made her very happy to even know about. she wanted to be like the people who gave her life. Sure she was not fully like this since she was special in so many ways. She just hoped she would make them proud of her. and be the princess she could be for them. and the heir they always wanted. They knew how much they wished bloom would of changed but they seemed to know that it would of never going to happen. So yeah this was going to be something that came down to the fact that they would watch her from afar or come and see her as a aunt or a uncle.

"You are a very beautiful princess, bella. i am not pleased on bloom. and that is something i expect. and vegeta and bulma raised you wonderfully, but you always be my little girl, my precious daughter with a good heart and a strong will. "said marian

"I dreamed of this moment so many times and now it's finally here!" said bella

"You know, I have had that very same dream too," said marien

marien took her daughter into her arms. she was so strong and powerful they are just overjoyed to how she ended up. and with the grandkids and great grandkits as she called them. but she gifted them with so much and she didnt even know how much. and they knew that one day they would of been freed. but for now she was going to be there for her and be there when she needed it. while oritel came over and wanted to talk to his little one and to see if she would not mind to talk to him. even though she was older than them and it was not weird at all. bella looked over to the man who was her birth father and smiled brightly to him to let him know she was happy to even see him. She was finally fully fed with all of the blood she needed. She lost way to much in the battle for this to happen. But it was way worth it in the end. Oritel smiled to the angelic woman that his beautiful daughter came to be. she was so powerful and strong. Something that they wanted to her to be. she was like this in so many ways. And that made him very proud. He was a very proud father to be able to have a daughter like this. he saw so much of her in them and that is something that made him proud until the very end. He had waited for so long to have her here in his arms where she belonged. Sure he was happy to have the people here who had raised her for the person she was today. He wanted to have her more to themselves for a while so they could get to know each other much more. That is something that they wanted to do. even though the others here would be welcomed here since they are family and this is their home as well now. So he hoped they would be happy with them in the royal family of sparks. He just hoped with all hope that his daughter would be happy with them. they wanted to get to know her and all of her heirs as well. since they were heirs to the throne of sparks. She has blessed with with so much and that is something they would never ever would not be to ashamed to even brag about. she was their blessing with everything they had in them. but their little angel is their blessing when it came down to their little angel. They all merged together in blood bonds so they were all family. well the ones who are family to their daughter that is. they wanted to be family as well with them so they would be able to have their daughter happy. Plus they are going to be a tad bit greedy for a while. they would be keeping her with them for a while so they could have some much needed time with their little one. They also want to get to know their grandchildren and great grandchildren as well while they were here staying with them. this is their home and hoped they would think that way. Bella blinked and wondered where her father was. but she did enjoy the feelings of love and warmth being in her mothers arms. Sure she had all of the comfort in the world and love as well from her blood adopted families. It was different when it is in the arms of your birth parents. its like they could take everything away from you. Every worry when it came down to what your birth parents does for you. And she could never ever ask for any other parents in her life time. she loved the people who are her birth parents. she would always love her blood adopted and soul and venom adopted parents forever. but this was something she has been waiting for and now she finally has it. Even though it took a lot of work and research to even get this far to be with her birth parents and have her home world back to its former glory. So all in all she was happy to have what she has now. She has the worlds largest family and that is not a bad thing. It also made her happy to know that they all got along with each other. And that they all accepted each other as family and friends. and most of all her birth parents accept their grandchildren and great grandchildren. that was also that made her overjoyed to know about. even though it took a hour for tamaki and draco to warm up to them. but once they did warm up to them. they would happy to even know they were accepted by the people who are their mothers birth parents. and most of all they both along with their siblings knew they would be getting spoiled more and more. It was something they just had a feeling on. but they would welcome all of the spoiling as they could get. And would never ever complain about being spoiled. Bella closed her eyes and took in all of the warmth and love that her birth mother was giving her to her. she was just happy they are free and here with her and everyone else.

"Can an old man talk to his daughter for a minute? Or could it be you too busy for me, bella?" asked oritel

"Dad!" chirped bella

"You had to grow up without us and since we weren't able to be there for the first part of your life we promise we'll be there for the rest. well other than what you have gone through. We wished we were able to be there to help you through the hardship of what you had to go through. It pains us to even know we were not even able to help you when you were saved from all of the times you had to suffer. But we are here now and would never ever want to leave you again. we vow this. we are both proud of you for everything you had done in your life. And most of all we are proud of you for being the fighter and the strong warrior that you are known to be. and most of all you're a survivor. Your just like your mother and I when it came down to how you do things. And most of all you're a eternalized hero of all realms and worlds. lets just say you blessed us with you grandchildren and great grandchildren my darling daughter. We know you didn't raise yourself and we're grateful to those who helped you. Now, if you'll excuse us, bella, would you be so kind us to join me for a dance, please? We have an ancient spark's custom for the king must dance with his daughter." said oritel

Bella hugged her birth father tightly to her. she was just happy he loved her with all he had in him. And would never ever stop loving her from what she was able to tell. When he told her about the custom abu the king and his daughter must dance to open the ball. Bella only smiled brightly up at her father. she always wanted to dance with her birth father so much. And now her dream was coming true. She had danced in balls with her blood adopted fathers and uncles. But she always dreamed to have a father daughter dance at a ball with her birth father. it was one dream she always wanted. And now she was able to have that dream come true now. Oritel lead his beautiful angelic daughter to the dance floor and started to dancing, oritel smirked smugly knowing that all of the men was drooling over his daughter. she is the most beautiful woman in the very room. Well other than his wife and his granddaughters. But right now all the men was drooling over his pride and hoy. And that is his little one. His little angel. His little princess. he would never ever be ashamed of who she is and what she has done in her life. It showed that she was the warrior she was meant to be. and most of all she was way to much like the both of them. in which he was overjoyed. Oritel smirked at all of the males in his ball room. Then glared at them to make sure they knew that she was not going to be theirs. Even though he accepted her kinds fathers as family. well the ones who are alive and not in the gates of hell for doing things they shouldn't to her. they all knew that she was happy at this moment, and knew that she has been waiting for so log for this moment. And that is something that they are happy to see her happy about. bella looked up at her father with sparkling eyes with so much love and happiness in them for her father. oritel smiled with tears in his eyes to see the look what his little one has for him. Bella laid her head on her fathers chect listening to his heart. He now was half vampire like she and everyone else was. well expect the full blooded vampires. She just figured out how to make someone half vampire. Oritel looked around only to spot sky looking like he was waiting to dance with his beloved little one. He knew that they were soul mates and was meant to be together. Just like him and his wife. He only smirked and knew that it was sky who was waiting to be with her. she was blessed with the perfect man. and most of all his oldest and dearest friend in the whole worlds and realms son as well. it was not much of a shock to him when he found out. but it was nice to know it was his oldest and dearest friends son who is his bella's soul mate and bonded. but now he was going to enjoy this plus he knew that vegeta had his turn it was his turn now, he had to live without his daughter for so long and now he have her back. and he wanted to know everything and with the grandkids and great gandkids as well.

"my little angel I think there's someone else who would like to have a dance with you." said oritel

oritel dragged off the woman who was trying to be the biggest bitch in the whole world and realms. But messed up for what she was trying to do when it came down to being inside of their palace. No one ordered his daughter around. so this little whore of a fangirl is not going to like what was going to happen to her. he knew just who to give her to when it came down to making her pay for what she tried to do. and most of all ordered one of the royal family around. so hikaru and karou would be having a play mate for a while. he loved his great grandchildren they were fun to watch when they do whatever came to their minds. Sure it took a while when they all first saw their brotherly love act. But in the end they got used to it since they use it to either entertain others. or just use it to creep people out. or they use it as a weapon. It depended on what use they needed to use their act. It also helped that they were half fox demon and bat demon. But the fox demon part was the part you have to watch out for. because they could get at you without even knowing it. Oritel tossed the guard woman to her punishment to hikaru and karou. All they heard was screams when they left the room. So sure they knew that those two was having fun in their own way. But it seemed that they would not the only ones who was going to be enjoying that sort of fun since their siblings and a few of the others joined in on making the girl suffer. Then they are going to lock her away somewhere in the soul society. But now bella was able to have sometime with sky while she was able to have it. But they would not return the guard to his father. since she did a crime. Well more than one and she was going to pay for the crime in their books. They let him do what he needed to do when it came down to diaspro. They have been trying their best to not act on anything when it came down to that filthy whore. But this time they are going to be taking care of the bitch that was here now in their own way. Even though they wanted to punish diaspro and make her suffer as well. but they knew they would have to wait on that one until the time was correct on it. Sky smiled to his bella as tamaki handed him the ring box that he been holding on for him. He just hoped that bella would love what he had gotten her. and say yes to him. Well it was close to the engagement but it was something that he wanted to make sure she would have.

"will you be my pirncess and only my princess?" purred aky

Bella's eyes went wide from shock from what he had just asked her. sure she knew it was not a marriage proposal. But it was close to one so far. The ring was beautiful from what she was able to see of it. Bella let her tears fall as she kissed sky deeply to let him know what she was giving him when it came down to the answer she wanted him to know what it was. but the kiss alone was something that would be able to tell him what she was saying. Sky smiled through the kiss and knew that was a yes that she was giving him. he and his bella left to go to the gardens so they could have more alone time with each other. And enjoy the beautiful night that was not going to be ending anytime soon. sky was just happy that his bella accepted what he wanted to ask her. and as well he was happy to even know that she loved the ring he had gotten her. even though they are already soul bonded and that was the good thing there. but for now he was going to enjoy this for the night she and him was only them. while everyone was enjoying the ball and they are going to be catching up on lost time. and see how long for vegeta and oritel fight with each other since they are one and the same on how they thinked it seemed. but for now this was going to be them from the time being. but it seemed like they got along rather well. so they have nothing to worry there when it came down to vegeta starting a fight with bella's birth father. in which he was her blood adopted father. it seemed that everyone seemed to have accepted each other as family. bella smiled up to sky as she leaned into his arms. As they both watched the night sky above them. these moments was always nice to have when you were able to have them.

to be continued


	15. Chapter 15

_chapter 15_

* * *

Bella turned over in bed from another goodnights rest. she was given leave to spend time with her birth parents. so she was able to get to know them better and so they could get to know her better as well. most of all to get to know their grandchildren and great grandchildren well as well. bella smiled she was happy with the time she has spent with her birth parents. even her other friends and family comes and go when they wanted to. She gotten to know them rather well from the times they have talked with each other. And they know her well as well. even though they know all of her memories when it came down to them seeing everything that ever happened to her in her lifetime. Tamaki and draco was trying to spend time with their soul mates soi and tsubaki. In which she was proud of them to even be doing that. kiarra was there as well since she has been hanging around her lately. Sango didn't really mind it when it came down to how kiarra does things. sesshomaru made sure that jaken was going to remain there as well to help her out with what she needed. King cold and vegeta made sure that genyu and nappa would be there with her as well. but they come and go when they wanted to as well. she didn't mind it much really. She just let them all go and have their fun. Even jaken with his soul mate. They have been having fun just wondering around as they wanted to. Bella smiled as she jumped out of her bed and made her way over to kiarra who was basically snoozing like there was no tomorrow. She smirked and wondered if she was getting to spoiled anymore. But it seemed that the fire cat demon was happy with its life. Bella rolled her eyes when kiarra didn't even want to wake up when she tried to pet the furry evil little nekko. But she had a idea and hoped it would work to wake her up from her slumber. Even when they traveled she was a deep sleeper. She remembered the one time she slept through a battle and not even know it was going on. bella snickered from that memories. She was a cat so she should of never ever expected anything else when it came down to how they enjoy sleep. Even the ones who are demons they love sleep as much as any other cat that's alive. even if they are demon they are still cats and love the sleep that they could get when they could get it. And don't care where they sleep at as well. just as long as they could get the sleep they want. But she loves the evil little two taled furball. But it was funny when she chases after jaken as well so all in all kiarra is loved in so many ways and never ever would want to lose her. well no one would want to lose her. even though they made sure she lived long as they did. So that was a very good thing when it came down to having all the ones they loved most live long lives together. Well it is almost like being immortal. But close enough for what they love to do in their lives and how long they wanted to live.

"Wake up, sleepyheads. You can't just spend all day doing nothing." chirped bella

bella poked at kiarra for a while to see if she would even budge. Even her ice nekko mizuki was being lazy. In which her ice nekko and kiarra are soul mates. In which makes that's kinda happy for her and everyone else. By mizuki opened his eye and rolled it as if telling her to fuck off im trying to sleep. Its not my faught you didn't get laid last night. Bella sighed she was happy for the little house that was in her chambers she put a silencing charm on it so they could do their mating without anyone hearing. In which that makes her happy she didn't even need to hear her two nekkos going at it like there was no tomorrow. But mizuki was one of the gifts that sesshomaru has given to her when he took her as his blood bonded sister. Bella sighed and picked them up and ran over to her window and opened them up to let all the lovely bright light that was going to shine into the room. she knew that her sword spirits was out and about somewhere. Since they are here to hang out for a while with their mistress. One or two of her sword spirits would go back and forth to the soul society to do what was needed to be done. and most of all bring what she needed to sign and look over and then sign. Since her area is the soul king area and there was more work that is involved. Most of all she is a blood adopted sister to the kuchiki clan as well. but for now she was going to see what she had to do today. Its been a very long time since she was able to do anything like this. not even when she had to play human when she came of age in the sayien race. So this was the first time she has ever been able to enjoy some sort of life for a while. well until she gets bored of it. Or another fight would come and would be needing of her services. But she knew she would never ever get bored of this life though. So that was going to be off the list. she was just feeling at home with her birth parents. she couldn't even get enough of the love they have been giving her. sure she had a lot of comforting and love from her blood adopted families. But the feelings of what she gets when she feels it from her birth mother and father. it felt like nothing in the world would get her. or come after her. but she knew that it would in the end. But it was nice to take all what she was able to do so while she was able to do what she wanted. and most of all with her being on her home world. It felt like home to her in so many ways as if it was meant for her to be there. well it was her home after all she was born here. even her homes back home felt like him. But this place felt more like home to her. but she would always love all of her other homes even if her home world is back. she missed home that she grew up in. but this was also home to her she was born here. plus she was even more so of a savior now since she saved her home world. The bell rings. The maids enter.

"Good morning!"

"Princess!"

"Are you ready for another day of laboratory? Today you'll try on winter wardrobe."

Bella blinked at how happy go lucky these maids are. They are like their own group of alice and ayame. And that is something that is starting to creep her out from what they were about to do. she was about to be the Barbie doll for her new clothing line for the winter. This was something she should of took off running from. But then again she never ever runs from anything in her life. Even when she had to play human when she came of age in the sayein race. She sat there and complained silently and plotting out evil things when she was last in this sort of issue or play bella Barbie. Guessing in their books placy princess bella Barbie to get new cloths for the winter. And formal ones as well. bella thought the ones who run the kuchiki clan was bad enough. Well alice and ayame and rangiku are just as well with the added to rin. it was bad enough when it came down to rangiku and ayame and rin, alice. Oh and top off athenadora and sulpisha and esme they seemed to enjoy that. and most of all her blood adopted mothers wanted to do things like this always. And as well her other friends and family. so she just learned to deal with it the best as she was able to do so. Even though esme gotten back into fixing up hourses and rebuilding them. it was something she loved to do. and has ordered all over the place for her houses and house work. It seemed all of her friends and family has loads and loads of business that been going on all over the place since they all entered here. so that is wonderful that is even happening. And they even have a ministry of magic in this realm only ran by demons and other races. They aslo have load and loads more places that was going to be needed around. and it seemed people are rather overjoyed on what they were even able to enjoy. and now with stella on board with those five it was a horror for her. she was going to deal what she had to deal with when it came down to the five fashion nuts that she loved with all her heart and soul. She knew that her mother and father back home would love her to not be rude and deal with what she had do to when it came down to what she was needed to be done with herself in her royal duty's. plus she knew her mother would be happy to see what she was going to be put in as well. she got her fashion sense from her mother. she just hoped what they put her in was not going to be something hidous. But she would give it a try as much as she was able to do so. She wont be rude to the people who was trying their best to put her in something that would fit her role as princess of sparks. In her own mind she didn't really give a damn what she put on or not.

"Really? Already?" asked bella

"Yes already. The palace tailor needs to adjust all fifty-six of your dresses. You don't want to end up like the Duchess of Ireland, do you? Of course you don't. She wore the same hair clip for two gala receptions!"

the much more bigger maid pushed bella over to the table so they could get her ready for the day. while bella's eye twitched in annoyanced from being molested by her maids at this point in time. why couldn't they come around at a normal time. it was to freaking early to be happy go lucky. Sure it was nice to see people like this are even around. well besides alice and as well aro and a few others. but when it was the ass crack of dawn them it was not the brightest thing to come around someone like her who don't do well with happy go lucky in the ass crack of dawn. But she was not going to be mean or rude. They were nice ladies so she was going to be on her best behavior when it came down to them doing what they think they were doing. plus it was their job as well. but she was doing this for her birth parents it seemed they enjoyed to spoil her to no ends. In which it was something she would of expected. But she was not going to complain about what they were doing. it makes them happy that is all that mattered to her. but for now, it's bad enough that her blood adopted ones who spoiled her already. she sighed and new bulma was like this and she was used to it. but her mother was not this way when she forced her to do stuff like this. but for now it was to please them and to make them think she was going to enjoy this or not. She knew how much her parents was happy to have her home with them. it would be hard for them when she would have to leave and go and do what she needed to do.

"Gala receptions!"

"Um thank you but there's no need for all of this... Really... " chirped bella

Bella growled and gotten out of their hold. She felt like they were smothering her from the amount of personal space she had left. She hated when they came in and molested her like this. the things she does to make her parents happy. and she knew that she was able to dress properly for such events. she was not raised under a freaking bridge for the love of kami. she sighed and knew they mean well. while jaken shook his head at the maids they have not learned their lesson the last time they tried to do this with bella. he sighed she was like lord sesshomaru and he knew it. and that was not a bad thing when it came down to his lady. she was a strong willed lady and that was what made her to be the sister to the great lord sesshomaru. and the princess of the house of the moon. but for the kuchiki clan they just felt connected to her. its like when people come near her they either one come obsessed or love her when they first meet her. the hat and clogs guy was the one they had to get used to. Since he is rather interesting. But rather useful. He seemed to be getting a lot of business since he started selling things in this realm. Well a lot of her friends and family seemed to be getting a lot of business since they started to sell what they have in this realm. Even capsule corp has their own areas in this realm. Even the wizarding and other people who are connected to bella was doing well in the business department. Even severus has his own line of potion and dark arts shops here. he and Lucius opened it up even though their main home is now in the soul society. It seemed they came lover when they found each other in the soul society. Even though they had their spot in the soul king area already. Just like thoth and spirit coming soul mates. They their bond was because they would never ever stop loving her with everything they had in them. it was just like that with severus and Lucius. In which she was happy for them. but wish their soul mate findng was not because of the undying love for her. jaken sighed and knew that she has the largest family ever. he wondered how his mate was doing she was going to come soon as she can,

"A princess is always in need of handmaids, are the rules. Here we go, dress number one. Off with the night gown."

Jaken's eyes bugged out when they all ganged up on his poor poor mistress all at once. Sure he knew his mistress has a wonderful body. Even though she didn't even think that. she thought she was ugly from all of her markings on her mostly the cursed markings. And with the extra ones that was placed on her from the last time naraku and Edward had their filthy paws all over her. he knew how beautiful his mistress was and yes he has dreams and thought of her in such a way. And yes he still does when he was able to. But he knew she should have some privacy since this was really going to kill a lot of her pride from what they were doing to his poor poor mistress. He could even feel what she was feeling since she was projecting. If those maids didn't evn feel that then they would be stupid. Or they are just ignoring it since they are probably used to her projecting her feelings when she gets like this. hell they should be happy they are even alive for even trying to do this to her. well the ganging up part was the thing that had him worried. But he knew she had a lot of restraint so he knew she would not harm her maids for even trying to do this. but it would not be long before she cracks from what was going on with the maids that was assigned to her. jaken sighed and walked out of the room to give her some sort of modesty since she was going to be freak out sooner or later. Well the projecting is something that is telling him what she was going to be doing. but then again they might get away with this and come out unharmed. She was trying her best to make sure she didn't kill them. or strangle them or just place a spell on them to shut them up. But he just hope they would be light with her soon. Because he didn't even know how much longer before she will snap on them all. or toss them out of her room. He made the two nekko's follow him so their bella would be able to have some sort of privacy as much as they could give her at this point in time. he felt sorry for her for what they are doing to her. and hope this would go quickly as possible. these maid needed to learn a thing or two on how they try to handle their princess. because they are not doing a very good job at it right now. they all will end up dead sooner or later. They also need to make sure they start feeling what she was projecting. Or stop ignoring it if that is the case. Because that is a dangerous thing if you ignore when a empath projecting things they are feeling. and most of all listen and feel what the empath was feeling and projecting out it was the safest thing to do.

"Oh, I'm so excited. Here we have a night gown with Unsure words cloud dream and a dash of mystery."

"Where did theses slippers come from? Let's toss these. The feet of a princess deserves top Unsure words treatment. There, perfect fit!"

the maids started to toss things here and there that they thought that was not good enough for her station. Bella's eye twitched in annoyance from what they are doing to the things she was wearing. Those where her most favorite pare of slippers and night clothing. Hell she hated to see if they walked in on her when she felt like sleeping in the nude. In which she has not done in a very long time since she had tamaki and draco with her during their healing. In which there was a very long road ahead of them still. But they were getting there slowly. they took off the things that ayame made for her and only her. she would have to ask her to make her some more of what they basically took from her. she knew that the wolf queen would end up going to kick some ass if she had heard what they had just said about her things she made. but bella was going to keep it to herself for her better judgment and to have no one to get murdered. she knew ayame and the others well enough. even rangiku was evil enough to use her sword spirit and made it kick their ass for even insuting her. even alice would do even worst than that. alice can be very very evil when it came down to her fashion. Even rin was someone you don't even want to mess with when it came down to the stuff she makes either. Bella sighed and hated her life sometimes when it came down to things like this. she snapped her finishers to the things they tossed off of her and repaired it with her magic. Bella sighed and snapped her finished and magically put it back into her closet so she was able to put it back on later. Well if she was going to be in the mood to put that back on tonight. when they finished finally they pushed bella over to the mirror so she was able to see herself in the dress she was put in. they had to say it fits her rather well. and matched her with her markings and her eye colors. This was something they thought she would think as well. well it was something they would hope that she would like. They knew she was not fond of how they do things. They felt it when she projected. Even though they are basically used to her projecting what she was feeling. but it dimmed down some since she was starting to get used to them and how they do things. And that makes them very happy to know that she was finally accepting herself here even though she was already raised to be a princess through the sayien race. And that is something they were happy on that she fell into another royal family hands to raise her.

"How beautiful! Oh!" said bella

"Breakfast is ready to serve! A well-balanced diet is vital!"

bella arched a brow they are over doing it again. it was getting on her freaking nerves on how they did things. She knew they could feel her projecting but it seemed they chose to ignore what she was projecting out to them. hell sometimes she was really projecting and knowing that she was doing it. She wanted them to leave her alone sometimes. But it seemed that they think they should ignore on what she was feeling. but she did dread what she was going to be fed from them. why cant they just give her some normal food and her normal glass of blood. Or jug of blood. Since that is what she has been drinking was a jug or two for her to be well fed to get through the day. But it seemed that she was not going to like what they have planned for her. she also had a feeling that it was not going to yummy by the stink coming from that trey. It smelled like some odd form of fish. Whatever it was on that trey was still alive. sure she maybe half vampire. She would not eat a live fish even for its blood. She was not to fond of fish blood. It was the most gross tasting blood out there. she had to place a spell over her nose so she didn't have to smell whatever was in that food, or whatever the live thing that they were trying to feed her. she had a feeling there was something that was alive from the heart beat that she was hearing. the one maid wanted to make sure that she had the best of the palace will offer. Even though they might have to force her to eat what they were about to feed her. she would have to learn how to eat it since it was good for her. it helped her with a lot of things. Most of all with her skin it would make it nice and smooth. Even though this would be a shocker for her when it came down to what she was about to eat. Even though they were told to bring the two jugs of blood and the meal that was meant to be given to her. but this was something they changed. They wanted to have their princess to try something she would never ever think of trying or even eating. So this was their one shot in trying to get her to eat this. even her sister ate stuff like this, even though she hated doing it when they were forcing her to eat the live fish. But she sooner or later gotten used to the taste and just dealt with the fish they fed to her then fed her other food after that. they just wanted to make sure they had the best of the best. Even the queen tried her best to do what she can when it came down to the food like this. but she ate it to please them when it came down to the live fish that usly helped with loads of things. But for now it with the princess turn to try this.

"What a treat we have today. Lighting fish from the Lost island. Eating it raw does wonders for your skin."

".And your hair."

"It makes the princess even more beautiful."

Bella's eyes went wide and wondering what the fuck was wrong with these maids. They were going to be feeding her a living fish. And they had a freaking gold fish that was alive shoved right into her freaking mouth. she was going to vomit from the mere thought of a live fish inside of her mouth. As well the taste was not even the greatest. She maybe half vampire. But she would never ever eat a live fish. Or even drain one for its blood. Even if she was in need of blood so bad she would never ever take it from a freaking fish. She would find it else were before she even come that desperate for blood. This was not something she find appealing. And not the best of ideas in the whole worlds and realms. And she was not thinking it lightly on what she was feeling. she was feeling it move and wiggle inside of her mouth. Bella flash stepped out of there while they are off into their own little world. Well on one of their little rants that they seemed to like to do when they think she was listening to them on their little ranting and ravings. well she needed to find the nearest bathroom for one and then save the poor little fishy from her eating it. hell she maybe a demon and half vampire but she would never ever eat something alive. well other than a human who was a criminal but that is basically it. Or if needed a animal if that was the only thing she had left to drain at the point in time. but she would never ever drain or eat a live fish ever in her life times. That something she was not ever going to do ever. Sure she may eat things once in the blue moon raw and that is also the sayein blood as well. but she was not going to eat something alive. they didn't even think they was able to see her leave as they looked around to see if they could see where she had run off to. they had to finsih what they had to do with the princess. she wondered if they fed this to her sister and her mother. if they did why the hell they never ever gave her the warning to what they were feeding to her. this was something that they should of warned her on before they started to feed her. bella groaned felt like she was going to barf inside of her mouth. But she didn't want to barf all over the poor poor little fishy. She was alteast going to give that poor fish something she didn't think she would want to happen to her.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

bella finally got the fish out of her mother and into her hands so she was able to get ot to some form of water so it would be able to live on. or not be tried to get taken to be eaten again. she sighed and wondered what the hell was wrong with those maids to feed people something like this. not even when you eat sushi they don't even make you eat live things. Maybe raw stuff that is close enough to that. but nothing never ever alive. bella grumbled about stupid maids who needed to learn a thing or to from shima or someone else like shima. she was for tamaki and shizou and all of their other siblings. But she was very good at what she does. bella wondered if jaken was around anywhere she needed to talk with someone who knew what they were doing when it came down to service. And he has been in the service for a long time with the taisho clan and the house of the moon. he was the only one who would be able to help her with this sort of thing when it came down to her maids she was given in her palace. well one would not go on a murderous rampage with annoying maid at this stage with a staff that was able to burn them. or set their asses on fire if he wanted to. Hell she was able to do that. in which she has done a few times already. She just didn't know if they knew it was her just yet. hey if they wanted to ignore her projecting then it was their own fought. she had to continue and thing fuck her life and the horse it came in on. she cursed the day those three maids had been freaking born. Bella groaned and wanted to barf from what she was feeling right now. That taste was aweful. she just hoped she had capsules somewhere around she had placed just in case of a emergency blood is needed. And that is something she would be needing sometimes soon. Well atleast she would get that awful taste out of her mouth when she fed on her blood. Well it was something she would hope that would take the taste out of her mouth. She didn't even realize her mother and father was even near her at this point in time. she was about to pass them without even saying hello. Or in her case right now barf and say hello. So if she did say hello she just hoped no barf would come out while doing so. It seemed they were worried about her from the looks of it. Did she look that bad from the fact she was going to barf soon. And needed to have blood soon as well since she has not fed yet this morning.

"bella?" asked mariam

"Hi mommy! Hi daddy! Can't stop! I have to free my breakfast!" grumbled bella

mariam and oritel arched a brow at their daughter and wondered what in the world she meant by free her breakfast. they watched their daughter rush away in a flash and knew she was running away from her maids again. even though Mariam knew what her daughter meant now. She felt for her and needed to teach her a way around it to make sure that they maids would leave her alone with it came to the eating a live fish type of thing. but then again he wondered what they had done this time since they felt her projecting from where they were inside of the palace. they would have to hunt down jaken and see what he knew. they are still sad that bloom turned the way that she did. But elders figured it out when she was born. They knew how much bella tried to save her from what was inside of her. even though she would never ever want for nothing. And most of all she would try to help out as much as she was able to do so. Even the people who adopted her is now her parents through blood adoption. But she would have protection since the people who are her parents has powers. Most of all that she would never ever be able to have any form of power. bella made sure of that when she placed whatever spell or seal on her to make sure of that. in which they are happy to know that she put a lot of love and care in what she does for the ones she loved most. Even though they would be able to see her. but they would have be known as a aunt or a uncle. In which they were more than happy about doing something like that. at least they would be able to see her and be in front of their one daughter who would never know who they were to her. even if it was for the better of all the realms and worlds around. they snapped out of their thooughts when the maids rushed over to them as if they would know where their daughter would have gone off to. And maybe see if they seen bella so they could finish what they had to do. plus they are not even close to being done just yet.

"Your Majesty! Your Highness! Forgive us, please. But the princess is... is..."

"I think she went that way." said oritel

The maids run to the wrong path to where their daughter had gone off to. Oritel and Mariam giggle from making the maids run the other way where their daughter was not at. and they knew their daughter was the way they wished she would turned out. she was a head strong woman just like her mother. even though vegeta and oritel has their moments on things they didnt agree one. sure they knew bella was their daughter since they did a blood adoption on her. oritel had to say his daughter has given them a rather large family. but they need to give her the new gift they had gotten for her. they would let her have her time alone to get over the whole fish thing. And feed as well they knew she has not fed yet this morning from how dark her eyes was. so they hoped she would still have capsules hid where she had them hid. But for now they needed to go and prepare the gift for their daughter. sure they have been spoiling her like there was no tomorrow. But it was what they wanted to do. she was their daughter so they wanted to spoil her with everything they were able to spoil her with. Most of all they have been spoiling their grandchildren and great grandchildren. bella has blessed them with everything she has given to them. and most of all she was their blessing in so many ways. She had freed them from their dark prison. Free them from the life they would have to have lived if they were never freed. And now here they were free with their home world back to its former glory. And most of all their daughter has given them so much. And it was the most rewarding thing that could ever want. They have a large family and most of all the best daughter in the whole world. Well daphine is the best daughter in the world as well. but they would forever be grateful to their daughter for saving them. and that is something she already knew when she was here.

* * *

 _meanwhile with bella_

bella rushed into a room that looked like a pond or something that would be good enough for the little fish to live in. she dropped the fish into the water so it was safe and sound and hope no one would try and take it from its new home. She would make sure of that. as it popped up as if it was saying thank you to her for not eating it and saving it as well setting it free. Bella smiled and tapped its head to let it know that it would be ok and live on with its life in its new home. bella sighed after she downed all of the blood she had hid here. oh how she needed that blood to help her get through the day. And most of all to get rid of the taste of fish and barf. She sat down and knew that she was going to have to get used to this sort of thing. this was what she was born into.. not even her blood adopted parents maids ever did this to her. nor the kuchiki and the taisho ones either. but she can't changed who they are. they are sweet and yeah they mean well. but they smother way to much and it was annoying. she sighed and knew she would have to go back sooner or later. until her elder sister voice was echoing through the area she was at. bella smiled and knew this made her day, The fish jumps out to thank her again. she knew how happy the little guy was. and that is something that made her super happy on. she just wished she would be able to talk to her sister when it came down to things like this. she wondered if she had to deal with the same thing she had to deal with. Orange lights appears and become Daphne. Bella only snickered on how her sister was doing this. she must of known that she wanted to speak to her. in which was not such a bad thing. She just wondered how she knew sometimes. But in the end she was just happy to even see her right now. It was something that she wanted at this point in time. daphine smiled to her little one and wondered how she has been doing. she wondered how she has been adapting with their parents. she knew how nervous she was when she met them. but she seemed comfortable after she knew that they would love her with everything they had inside of them,

"Hello, bella." chirped daphne

"Hello big sis. Nice entrance. Impressed." chirped bella

"Did I scare you?" asked daphine

daphne seen her sister arch a brow at her and knew she was showing her that she was not affected by what she tried to do. but then again her sister has seen her fair share of things so what else was new there. but she would up that bloom would come around and change one of these days. but for now that was all hope. but bella was here and that is what they are happy about. and the other thing that she had given them a rather large odd ball family. and they are something to be blessed over. but then again she had to take a while and get used to them all when she first met them. but then again the vegeta and kakarot fights are normally pretty funny when you watch them. but she wondered what gotten her down for. it seemed like something was going on when it came down to her little one looking the way she was. she knew for one thing that she had just fed. But the dress suited her from the looks of it. But she don't think it was about the dress. Bella sighed and not sure where she should start when it came down to everything that she wanted to say right now. Most of all she wanted to rant and rave about the maids that like to stalk you when you want to just get away from them. and as well them feeding you a fish that was still alive. that was something she was not to happy on. but it seemed she made the little fish she saved happy. Well she would be happy if she didn't get eaten as well. daphine smiled kindly to her sister to let her know that she was going to be ok. and that she would always be there for her when she needed her. and she felt the deep need for her to be here. so now she was here and to see what she was in need of. Maybe she could see their parents while she was here as well since she didn't get the time to do so as much as she wanted to. So she was going to try and fit it in while she was here.

"Well of course you did. Without you, life here at the palace would be so boring." chirped bella

"What were you running from little one?" asked daphine

Bella scowled from what she had just asked her, she was not running away from the stalker maids as she liked to call them. or hiding from them either. She just needed to save something and set it free. And as well to have some form of piece and quite while she was able to get it. And hunt down blood as well. she needed to feed badly since she skipped three days of feedings. So she was in need of the feeding badly. she remembered all those pure evil maids they are just getting on her nerves. She was just happy she has not even blown something up just yet. this was something that she was known to do when she was stressed or annoyance or pissed off. Or murderous. daphine foated over to her sister and wondered what was going on. bella had to say jaken was bad but this was worst that that. and they are just sooooo evil and to happy go lucky in the mornin. hell its bad when they make her blood adopted fathers run for their lives. and that is something you should brag about when you make any sayien or anything like demons,vampires and death gods and so one and so forth to run for their lives as if they are being chased down. atleast there was a palace for that matter. She knew what her sister was able to do when she was in this state. And most of all that she has not fed in three days. So she was needed of that feeding. Bella sighed in annoyance and not sure what she would able to say. Its just that everything needed to calm down for her. its just being smothered was not something she enjoyed having happen to her. and the maids here are well known to be stalkerish and smoothing and don't even know what personal space was. she sighed and trying to figure out how to explain what she was feeling. other than she was overwhelmed and didn't know what to think at this point in time.

"Everyone here just... boss me around. its just pure evil when you have maids are to happy go lucky in the morning," grumbled bella

"Mom and dad, too?" asked daphine

daphine looked at her sister and knew that she didn't like maids like this, hell she didn't like it either when she had it happen to her when she lived here. she sighed and felt for sister. and she knew that the maids scared away the demons and the sayeins and the death gods. Hell she was very overwhelmed when it came down to how she looked. She knew how stressed she was. most of all she has missed her feedings. That was something that she doesn't do much. But for now she was trying to figure out what else was going on. bella sighed their parents was doing well enough. She was enjoying that part way to much. She loved the time she have with them. its just those dammed maids who was the reason why she was feeling the way she was. even though she ports out here and there to go to the soul society for a few hours and come back. She just never ever tell anyone why she comes and goes like she does. but for now she was going to try and tell her sister what she was feeling as much as she was able to do so. She wondered if it was just the way they were. Or how they were trained or something. But she was only able to handle so much when it came down to the happy go lucky people. And the people who don't know how to give some form of personal space. She was just happy she didn't even blow up the palace or anything like that. but for now she was going to try and calm down. she knew her sister was a good person to help her with that sort of thing. Since she has helped her so much since she has come here. and that she was going to be forever grateful to her sister for even doing that for her. she knew how much her sister loved her. and was protective over her. and that is something she was going forever grateful to her about and love her as much as she loved everyone else in her friends and family.

"No. Not them. They're fantastic. It's just the rules. The fifty-six dresses. The fish that is good for your skin..." said bella

"And your hair..." said daphine

"It makes the princesses even more beautiful!" chirped bella and daphine

Bella and daphine laughed their asses off on that one. it seemed that her big sister had the same thing as well. she would have to ask her mother if she has to deal with the same thing that she does. or have to eat the same thing she does. and if so how would be able hide it from the stalker maids that she was not going to eat it. but it was going to be a cold day in hell she was going to eat a fish that was alive. while daphine knew that her sister would never of ate the fish. she never did either but for now she knew that her sister had a lot of things that she had to go on. and to think about. but for now this was all she was able to do. she was going to be there for her sister either way. and how ever she was able to. bella sighed and knew that she would have to go back soon, but it was nice to have sometimes away for the time being. this was something that she needed right now. She didn't feel like portaling out to the soul society. She just wanted to have some form of peace and quite for a while. and maybe have a nice chat with her sister. And in which she all got in one day. And most of all she was able to have her blood in which she needed greatly. She just hoped her parents had more when she was able to get to the dining room to eat something and drink more. But she wanted to have more time with her sister. So she was going to take what time she had with her sister right now. Dpahine smiled and knew she was trying to get more time with her. and that is something she understood a lot.

"Trust me. It tastes horrible." said daphine

"I don't even want to know. i maybe a demons and a sayein but i would never eat something that was alive. And what do you think about all this princess stuff? Honestly when i learn the stuff about being a princess from daddy vegeta it was not bad. but this was pure evil.." grumbled bella

bella went over to the pool and kneeled down and felt sorry for that fish. she would never ever eat something that cute. daphine felt for her sister. and knew she was used to a different up bringing to be a princess. and that was the best thing for her, if she didnt she would of never ever have been able to get through what she had to go through, she was born a warrior and that is what she was going to be always. but for now she was going to be there to give her what she was able to give her, and the comfort that a ssiter was able to give her sister. she checked on bloom from time to time. and she sadly was ashamed but she knew she would come around sooner or later. She just needed this time for herself. But she knew she would have to go back to see what her parents was up to today. But for now she was going to try her best when it came down to how she was going to have to deal with her stalker maids. Maybe she could talk to her mother to see if she could get her to calm her down enough. Hell they even scared poor tamaki and draco. even hikaru and karou and that is something that is rare to even happen. Even her blood adopted father was afraid of her maids. Even though that is funny as hell to even know that could even happen. But for now she was going to enjoy this time she has with her sister. It not often they get these moments with each other. And not often she even gets a ounce of peace and quite. She would have to make this place her special place since it was peacful and she would be able to meet up with her sister as well. and maybe she could use it as a gate room as well. but that could be for another time to think on. but she would like to use this room for something. But for now she would use it as her quite place and a place she could have a meeting with her sister. She would have to say daphine would have to agree with her on that one as well. she knew she has been looking for placed while she was here to have their little chit chats. Daphine looked around and wondered what part of the palace they were in. but it seemed that it would be wonderful place for them to meet up at, and maybe the little fish she freed to have a life and not to be eaten from her. or have its blood drained from her either. Bella sighed in relief that she was able to save its life.

"You'll get used to it in no time, my little one. i know it is much different from what king vegeta raised you up to be. and he did raise you to be a princess i know that for sure.." said daphine

bella only snorted to that one. Her sister was stating the obvious. Its just that vegeta raised her up to be a warrior princess. one to be able to hold power and gain power. it was the sayain way. And most of all the other races she lived and was blood adopted under. she knew that her father was the best of the best when he raised her and her brother. she knew she was going to have to get used to this sooner or later. but for now she was going to try her best and get along with the maids. and she knew her parents understood and would try to talk to them. she just never ever thought she would have all of this when it came down to her birth family. sure she loved all of her blood adopted family with all her heart and soul. Even her venom and soul adopted family members. Its just different when ti came down to being with the people who brought you into the world. Even with her blood sister she was happy even being around. her it was like some form of comfort she was able to get from them. sure she got loads of comfort and love from the people who blood adopted her. but when it came down to her birth parents and her blood sister. She just knew there was something just right about it. And she would never ever ask for anyone else to be that to her. she would never ask for anyone else to be her blood adopted family. or for her birth family. she was just happy all around with everything she has. She basically has it all when it came down to things she looked back on. daphine smiled she liked it when she was able to see her sister happy. She knew that their mother would teach her like she did with her when it came down to the whole fish thing. She knew that she would catch one rather quickly. But for now she wanted to see what else she needed before she takes off. Because she knew their parents would be coming to look for her sooner or later. Bella sighed and not sure what else to talk about. she knew she was trying to make this last longer. But it seemed that she could not even come up with anything else that would make her hide longer. she might as well finish this up and go and hunt down her parents. she knew that they wanted to talk to her this morning. She just didn't know what it was just yet. she hoped it was nothing bad when it came down to how she thought.

"Now, how about some good news? You do have some good news, right?" asked daphine

"Oh yeah. Did I ever tell you about the rose petals massage?" asked bella

Bella saw that she didn't know about that story. So she was in for a real treat it seemed that she would be able to make this last a bit longer than she wanted. And she was going to make sure she does make it last longer. and this one was a long story. So she was hoping she liked what she was able to tell her. so bella went into a story about the petals that Lucius basically came up with when it came down to how he loved the flair for the dramatics. In which was something she loved about him when they married. Even that is why she liked spirit and thoth. They all had the same type of way of expressing themselves. daphine was listening like she always did when her sister told stories. She did love it when she was able to hear the stories of all of the things she had done. and the others as well. it was something that she have come to enjoy greatly. she knew that she would have to go and eat soon. And as well find their parents. she knew that they enjoyed to have their time with her during the day. So she knew she would have to go and find them soon and eat as well. she knew she has fed since she forgot to do it for like three days. Plus she was not going to be able to hide all day all day. but then again this was something she knew her sister was known to do when she gets like this. and it was understandable that she does something like this instead of blowing up the place. well unless you knew her well enjoy that sort of thing. Even though it was her sister favorite way of dealing with things. that was something that many was able to say. Or the ones who was still alive who could be able to tell the stories of what she was able to do. but she knew that she was able to make herself not even known to no one around her. and that is a skill that was a good thing to have when she was doing stuff that she had to use it on like her spying days. But for now she thinks she was ready to go back and deal with things. Hell she lost count on how many times she hid from the stalker maids. And it seemed now her sister was taking up that role. It was just funny to even think how alike that she and her sister are. Well to a point that is. she just knew they have a lot that was the same when it came down to being them. daphine smiled at her thoughts. But she hugged her sister and made sure she left before she left herself.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

oritel and marien went looking for their little one. Their little princess. they wanted to show her one of her newer gifts she had gotten her. they knew she was hiding from the maids again. and that is understandable. They can come on a little strong. He made sure that they had a nice talk with them to make sure they cooled down when it came down to their daughter. even made poor tamaki run out screaming. Well other than hikaru and karou thinking they would be molested when it came down to them being attacked by the maids. But they finally found their bella sitting on a ledge of one of the windows. It seemed that was something she enjoyed to do when she wanted to either think. Or just cool down from being annoyed or pissed off. And in which they would rather her do this instead of blowing up the place. even though they have done that themselves when it came down to the things they have done to calm themselves down. they both sighed in relief and wondered what had happened to her, then again they are not sure her power and how she was able to drop it to about nothing so she was not able to be found. only the ones who knew her well enough was able to hunt her down. lucky they knew where to look when she was like this. so they were happy to finally found the right spot where she was. now they needed to bring her with them so they would be able to give her what they have been wanting to give her all day. Even though they knew she had a talk with daphine since she came to them to tell them that she talked to her sister. In which they were happy that they still stay in contact. But for now she was found and that is something they are happy about. they just hoped that she would love the gift they have gotten for her. it was something they didn't know if she would like or not. But it was worth it to see her face. That want to make sure she had everything she could ever want in life. As well spoil her to death. Even their grandchildren and great grandchildren they spoil them to death as well. in which it seemed they enjoy having happen. But most of all they love to do this with their little one when they were able to do so. Since she gets annoyed at them sometimes when they do stuff like this. but it seemed she finally given up and let them do what they wanted to do. since it showed her that it made them happy to do something like this for her.

"bella where have you been?" asked oritel

"Um, I was just with Daphne." said bella

"There is something we want to show you." said marien

Bella blinked and tilted her head to the side and wondered what in the world they are going to be showing her. or be giving her this time. sure she has given up on the whole thing when they spoil her. it was something that still annoyed her to no ends. But she saw how happy they were when they were doing that sort of thing. So she just takes what they do as a good thing. And enjoy the love and happiness they gives her. and most of all the joyous looks they have on their faces when it came down to them when they give her stuff. Or spoil her as well. so she just let them do what they wanted since it make them happy. Plus she was hoping it was not going to be those maids again. she was just not in the mood right now when it came down to dealing with the stalker treo. she was going to bolt and open a garganta if it was that. she would rather deal with the spoiling than the stalker treo. while oritel knew his daughter well enough. Well knew her as much as they could so far from the time they had together. In which they have all of the time in the world now since they were back. Well she is the reason why they were back here with her now. But he knew she was thinking about the maids again, well in her terms how she explained them the stalker treo who don't know what personal space is. he had to say this was a record on how long she was hidden from them this time. he sighed he would have to ask vegeta to help him with finding their daughter power when she was hiding. since he was told she was able to drop it down to next to nothing. but wither way he knew she mostly used it for missions and stuff like that. sure they knew when she was projecting. But when she didn't want to be found it was not the easiest thing in the world. So he needed some form of help from the others when they needed to find her when she was in this sort of mood. And hoped they would be able to help them in some way since it would make things way easier to find her when they needed to find her when they needed her for something. Sure they knew that she needed sometime to herself when it came down to how she handled somethings. But it would be nice for her to lean on them when it came down to how she handled stuff. Sure she was still getting used to them when it came down to them being just brought back into her life. But they knew she would come to them if she needed them for any form of comfort. Well it was something that she would do sooner or later. But they would not push her since they were warned to not push her when she was not ready to do something. It never ends well or she would get freaked out from it. So they would let her do things when she was ready to do them. either way they were happy she was even here with them in the first place. spending time with them. even getting to know them. so they were happy to get what they could get right now.

"It's a surprise. So close your eyes, alright?" asked oritel

Bella groaned and had a feeling that what it was. the joyful look on their faces was something that kinda put it out in the open, so she only rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance when it came down to how they try to give gifts and not hide the looks they have when they wanted to give her something. But she did this for them since she loved to see the joyful look on their faces and in their eyes. So she did what she was told and was directed by her father to make sure she didn't face plant while they were taking her to whatever they gotten her this time. all she knew they were taking her to the gardens from where she was thinking that is where they are going to be taking her. even though it was a while guess to what she was thinking on where the surprise is right now. while oritel covered her eyes to make sure she didn't peak. And started to guid her to where he needed to go. The just hoped that she would like what they gotten her. while marian was all giddy about what they had gotten for their bella, plus they gotten one for each other their grandkids and their great gandkids as well. so she knew they are happy since they seemed to enjoy this sort of thing that they do for them. so that made them even more happy when they were able to see the joy all over their faces when it came down to the fact they were able to see something like that each time. they stopped the brotherly love thing in which was funny as hell to watch. but it creeped out people they didn't want around them. and thoth was just being thoth the same guy they have gotten used to. he was the egyption god of knowledge and tamaki and shinuo father. even though shizuo got their fathers temper when it came down to things. And tamaki got their mothers kindness and love. Even shizuo gotten that inside of him. They do see tamaki have some of his father in him. But he don't show it as much like his twin brother normally does.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

bella sighed and was wondering what is taking so long to get her to whatever they have gotten her this time. she was wondering if they gotten lost or forgotten where the gift they have gotten her was at. But she would play along with them and see what it was when they finally get to where she needed to go. Lucky her father was leading her to where she needed to go. she hated to be reminded about when she had to be half blind. Thanks to ablbus when he pulled that dick move on her to get to draco. but she would of never ever let him get back to draco. while oritel and marien just hoped she would love what they had gotten for her. since bulma kinda helped them get it for her. since it was something she was going to get her in the first place and just found something way better than what she was going to get her, but now they did it and now they just happened she would love what they have gotten for her, but for now they had to lead her while they made sure she didn't face plant or anything like that. bella grumbled something they didn't understand but they had to say it must of been something insulting. But it seemed that she was more relieved when she finally was made to stop. Oritel sighed as he waved his hand to the person who would be taking care of the gift while he was in the stables. when he finally came back and left the gift where they wanted it. They just took a deep breath and hoped with all hope she would love the gift that they have gotten for her. this was something they would always be like when the get something for bella and her children and her grandchildren. they just wanted to make sure they have all of the best things that they could buy and get for them. and most of all to show their status of royals on sparks. It was their birth right and they were doing wonderfully when it came down to how they liked what was going on. even though it annoyed the hell out of their bella. but it seemed she finally has accepted what they. And knew that it made them happy to see her take what they get for her. so that is a good improvement when It came down to things. Now they needed to get her to relay on them when she needed something. Or some form of comfort when she was in need of it. But they would let her come to them when she was ready for something like that.

"We're almost there. Alright bella, open your eyes." chirped oritel

Bella sighed and knew she might as well get it done and over with. When she opened her eyed only to look and seen the most beautiful horse she had ever seen in her life. well beside her demonic horse that is. but she had to say the horse was a lovely one. while she squeeling like a cathlic school girl who just got something she wanted. while oritel and mairen took it that she loved the horse. while bella smiled brightly from what she they have gotten her. she wondered who in the world was the one who thought of this gift. But she loved what she was seeing. she was super happy with this gift she had gotten from them. sure they have gotten her loads and loads of wonderful and nice gifts. But this was by far the best gift she has ever gotten so far. Plus it made her mood a lot more better than what it was this morning. Even though she had to stop herself from blowing up the palace once again. in which was not the easiest thing in the world to do when it came down to her powers and her emotions. She always thought it was because she was a empath as if it was clashing with her powers when her emotions got high. Or when she got angry. Plus the gift was also making her forget all about those stupid stalker maids that live to annoy the hell out of her. and molest her whenever they are able to do so. and as well what they tried to make her eat that poor poor fishy. she felt bad for the poor little thing. But now it has a new home. It also seemed to be grateful to her when it came down to her saving its life from the fate those maids was trying to give it. Plus she would never ever drink fish blood she never ever thought it was the most appealing thing to her when it came down to blood. Hell she didn't even like the taste of animal blood. She only drinked that when she had no other choice in the matter. And was in need of blood quickly that is the only time she would ever ever drink animal blood. But she could see how happy that her parents was when they saw how happy she looked when she saw the gift they had gotten her this time. it seemed they put a lot of thought in on what they got her this time.

"Mommy! Daddy! Thank you! She is beautiful!" chirped bella

Bella rushed over to her mother and father to show them how happy she was with the new gift she had gotten from them. as she kissed her mother and father along with giving them the worlds best bear hug. One that would make Emmett proud of her for giving. She also wanted to let them know that she loved the horse. She also loved horses it was something her blood adopted mothers always knew about. it felt like she got her first training gear all over again, she was happy and excited even though she knew how to ride demonic horse. hell she knew how to ride a unicorn for the love of kami. she had unicorns at malfloy manor, even though they are free to roam now after albus is dead. and that is the best thing ever that he was gone for good. maybe in hell plotting ways to get out. since he has no more magic it would not be able to get out of hell with out any sort of hell that is. she knew that this was going to be the best ride of her life. She wondered if they thought of this one themselves or they had help with it. She would have to think on that one later. But it seemed that her mother and father was overjoyed when they saw how she reacted to the gift. In which that makes her very happy to even know that they are happy as well. they try so hard to spoil her with everything they had in them. she just let them do what they wanted since it makes them super happy when it came down to how they buy her gifts. And as well her children and her grandchildren gifts as well. not as if they were not already spoiled. But it seemed that they were happy with what was given to them. bella smiled and hugged her father the longest. She always felt safe with her father in her arms. It was like something that she should be feeling when it came down to her birth father. oritel smiled he was happy to know his little princess was happy with the gift. He knew that she didn't like being spoiled much. But she let them do it since she knew it made them happy to spoil the hell out of her. but he and his wife needed to talk to the maids later since they might not be so lucky one day when her emotions go off. They were told she was known to blow up things when it came down to her emotions. So they needed to make sure that the maids cool down on how they did things. But for now he was going to enjoy this happy moment with his little princess. he knew his wife was happy to know that their little princess was happy as well. it was a mega joy to have her here with them. and most of all their grandchildren and their great grandchildren as well. plus the others who come and go when they wanted to. It was like they had a full palace and that made them super happy. They all picked their own rooms out in the family wing.

"Her name is serenity. She's a gift from your father." said marien

"Oh dad! Thank you!" chirped bella

"Your mother has something for you, too." said oritel

bella blinked and wondered what her mother had to give her. she knew her mother was good at the gift giving. She had wonderful taste when it came down to the stuff she gives her. she knew the difference when her father and her mother gets gifts. But she was going to show them how happys he was that they even do stuff like this for her. even though she was not a big fan of this sort of thing. But she deals with it to make them super happy. And that makes her happy to even know that they were happy. while oritel had to say she was mixed of them both. She had their fight and protectiveness. plus the people who blood adopted her. she was what they all loved and hoped she would be. but they would of loved her either way she turned out. but they are still saddened about what happened with bloom. even though it was known that she would be turning out like this. and they are saddened it came uses magic and the suit appears on bella. marien smirked and knew she would like what she had made her. and it was a mix of the style bella was known to use. She was always good when it came down to stuff like this. it was a hobby of hers when it came down to fashion. She has come to like alice and all of the other fashion lovers of their family and friends. she even offered the stuff she has made to let them sell it in their shops. Just not the stuff that she made for her daughter. that was all one of a kind stuff. She would never ever let others wear what she made for her little princess. she just loved knowing that all of her work and ideas has been flying off the shelves. Even oritel was happy to know that she was happy to know what she makes is being brought by others. but he knew that the stuff she had for their daughter is only one of the kind type of work. She would never ever let others wear what was made for their daughter. in which he also agreed with her on that one. He had to say she outdid herself from what she made for their daughter this time. it looked wonderful on her and suited her perfectly. Even though their daughter is perfect in every way that is known to them. they would always think she was the perfect thing in the known universe and the realms. Even though she was with his best friends son. and are known to be soul mates as well. plus he would never ever chose anyone better to be his little princess soul mate and lover. Well he didn't know if they were lovers yet. in which he didn't want to even think on at this point in time. sure he knew she was no longer a virgin since she had children. In which their grandchildren and great grandchildren are perfect in every way as well.

"I thought this would be perfect." said marien

"Thank you. It's beautiful." chirped bella

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's see what you can do." chirped oritel

oritel knew that bella knew how to ride other breeds of horse. He even saw the unicorns that she had at one of her manors. In which they were given some as a gift. but she has not ridden this kind of horse. so this was going to be something she was able to learn about this. and he knew she was a quick learner. but for now he wanted to see her ride her gift. he watched the sword spirits leave to go on their little walk they seemed to be taking hikaru and karou to go and have fun with them. and he knew the others are basically was going to be in the library again. it was their blood to make them do that. thoth passed down this blood line and now they are just like him. but then again they are like their mother as well. as she took off after oritel slapped the horses ass, while bella caught on rather quickly as she rode off to whatever she was going to do. and whatever she was going to look at. The both of them watched until she was out of sight and their view. They would see her later when she gets back from her ride. They have a feeling she would be meeting up with sky along they way. In which was something that was not very common these days since they knew her. even though they liked him and how he treated their little princess. plus his father was one of their best friends in the whole world. Well even though they had loads of friends but sky's father was one of their best friends in the whole world. So they would hope he would be popping the question sooner or later. Even though they had a feeling that is something that he has been thinking about for a while. they both sighed with happiness and went back into their palace to go and do what they needed to do for the rest of the day. They just know their little princess was having fun and would be back later. Hoping that she would just have the most fun she was able to have. Well not to much fun if she is meeting up with sky. In which they kinda didn't want to think about when it came down to knowing that their daughter and sky was even having sex. That is something they would rather remain stupid to. And wish to not even walk into as well. but for now they are going to be happy. They don't even want to think about their grandchildren or great grandchildren even having set. But they had a feeling that they are having sex since they have soul mates.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

bella was enjoying having the wind flow through her hair as she rode the gift that her father had gotten her. it was something that she loved to do when she rode any kind of horses. She made serenity ride at a slow pace, when knew she would have to meet up with sky sooner or later. Even though she knew that they had a meet up spot that was one of their favorites. Its been a while since they have seen each other since his father has been keeping him at their palace for his king in training stuff. She knew he has been working hard in trying to please his father when it came down to being the king his father wanted him to be. when she finally seen where her sky was waiting for her. it seemed that he has just gotten to where they were going to be meeting up at. It seemed that he was looking at something on his phone as if he was looking over some form of documents that he had to look over while he was waiting for her. she slowed down serenity to a stop were sky was waiting for her. it seemed that she scared him out of whatever he was doing. but the bright smile was something that made her super happy to see her there before him. That was something she always loved to see in his eyes when it came down to the seeing her each time. she knew that he already thought of her children and grandchildren as one of his own. That also made her super happen when it came down to how he accepted them. even his father accepted them as well. In which that was a wonderful thing as well to her. this was what made her worried when it came down to the fact that he accepted them as well. even sky mother accepted them as well. even though her birth parents already made them their heirs when it came down to if anything that ever would to happen to her. or if she would die while in a battle or some sort of a fight. But she hoped that would never ever happen. But she was just happy they were able to enjoy their birth right that they were born into. That is something that gives her so much joy as well. even though she knew her birth parents has been spoiling them like they were spoiling her. in which was not such a bad thing. They deserve to have their grandparents to do something like that with them. bella smiled at the thoughts she was having. But she would have to think on those thoughts later. Since she has her time with sky that she would want to enjoy while she was able to enjoy it.

"Okay serenity, be on your best behavior now. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Cooed bella

sky smiled when he saw who he has been waiting for he missed her way to much and knew he had to do what he had to do so he was able to come here whenever he wanted to come and see her. even though it was a mega pain in the ass doing the king in training. Sure it helped his bella save her home world and the lives of her people and her birth parents. he just wished he had more time with the woman he loved and who is his soul mate. And the most important thing in the world to him in all of the realms and universe. He would have to say it was a vision of pure beauty to see his bella on her horse riding it. He had to say this was one of the best gifts that her father could of gotten her. since he knew it was one of her fathers gifts. Since her mothers did have wonderful taste when it came down to gift giving. And he had to say the outfit suited her well. even though he wanted to hold her with everything he had in him. Even though he had to take himself by his own hand while he was away from her. since he was not able to have that type of fun when she was not with him. But his mind was able to show everything that he wanted to do with her at that point in time. even though his father and mother walked in on him a few times. They just agreed to never talk about what they wanted in on. and that was all it took when it came down to that conversation. In which made him happy on since he didn't want to talk about what he and his hand does while they were alone with the thoughts of him and his bella. even though he thinked they might know on all of the dirty thoughts of what he had with his bella. sure he knew that they had to know that they were having sex. Or even bonded. But it seemed like something he knew they would not wish to think on. even though he had this feeling his father has some sort of sick fantasy about his bella. in which was creepy when you even think about it. So he would be happy to not know about that if he did. Even though he would think that he would be dead more than once if he was found out to be having those sort of thoughts. Most of all her birth parents would kill him as well. he knew that for sure since he knew how protective that they were of his bella. it was normal for them to be protective of their daughter when it came down to them being parents. bella was protective over her children and grandchildren as well. it was something a good parents does when they had children or grandchildren,

"I picked this for you." purred sky

sky got in front of his bella so he was able to take the horse for a ride as well. he had to say it was a lovely horse her father picked out for her. they took off to go and find a place so they could be alone for the time being. since it has been a while since they have been alone with each other. So they were going to make the most of what time they had. Since the king in training has been taking up a lot of his time since he started being the king in training. Even though it was worth it when he finally took his role. Since he helped making this happen. they knew that everyone else was going to be doing something so they would not be even bugged while they have their alone time. plus he didn't know if her parents would wish to walk in on what they were about to be doing with each other. well unless his bella gets a summons from wherever she had to do from whatever was going on at the time. or she needed to be in the soul society for something. then she would have to take off an leave. but for now he was going to have to enjoy the time they have together. and from what he had heard from muramasa that his bella was about to kill her maids. And as well blow up the palace. He knew how her powers work with the empath ability she has. So it was understandable why she would wish to blow up a palace. even the others are going to do it. And that is bad when you find out that they want to kill those maids. He wondered if the king would be talking to them to calm down a bit and stop stressing bella out. since it would be bad for everyone if she lost control of her powers and blew up the palace. Or whatever or where ever she was at the time. he still found it funny that the maids were able to scar away the strongest known beings out there. most of all hikaru and karou. He knew how hard it was to do that when it came down to those two. It was just kinda funny when he had to think about it when you could scare the living hell out of hikaru and karou. that is something you want to pride yourself into that was for sure. Hell he would feel pride in himself if he was able to do something like that. but it seemed he didn't have that joy in priding himself in. but for now he would think on those thoughts later. He wanted to enjoy his time with his bella while he was able to do so.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that evening_

sky and bella made their way back to the palace. they made a new special place to have some alone time. when they finally made it back to the palace. sky lead his bella over to the fountain to have the talk he wanted to have with her. he was nervous in asking her. plus he had asked for vegeta and bulma to do this, and he knew that the birth parents knew it was going to happen. but for now he hoped she would accept what he wanted to do. and this was something he was hoping his heart would be hers. even though they are soul mates and that is something he was not able to avoid on that one. and he knew she would not either. as he sat down with bella as someone took the horse to the stables. he must be the person who has been hired to take care of the horses for the royal family. they didn't even know they are even are being watched. He just wanted to see if she would say yes when it came down to what he wanted to ask her. it been something he has been thinking on for a while. even though they were soul mates. And bonded soul mates. But he wanted to make her his wife as well. it was something he wanted with everything that he had in him. He just hoped his father would be happy with what he was doing. she would be the best queen that was ever alive. so he knew his father would be super happy with him. Plus their fathers are basically best friends. it seemed that oritel liked the fact that he was his bella's soul mate. So that was something that was a mega plus. And he had this feeling that he was watching the two of them. in which he had every right to do something like that. so he was not going to bitch about it. Since he was just trying to be a very protective father. in which is something he took note in. well other than the fact he threatened to chop his dick off if he did anything with his daughter. but he had a feeling that he knew that they were active. And wanted to murder him if he harmed his little bella. in which he would probably be the first one in line if he had done anything to her. since he knew that there was going to be a line of people who would want to kill him if he hurt bella again. he has been told more than once. In which he knew that he would pretty much deserve it if it ever happened again.

"So how do you like the royal life. is it much different from you other royal life styles?, princess?" asked sky

"It's exhausting. i feel like i have been training for a hour dealing with maids. I don't know about if I'm cut-out for it well this sort of royalty that is." said bella

"You're perfect. There's not a girl sweeter or.." purred sky

bella smirked on that one and knew he was being playful. and she had a feeling that there was someone or someone's watching them. and she knew that they are doing it just oto be protective. sky kissed her hands to let her know that her know that she was only his. and he had this feeling that they are not alone and are being watching. but for now he didnt care he was with his bella. while they are in their own little bubble that was what soul mates normally do. this was something that all soul mates do. while bella sighed and was happy at this point in time. not even lucius was able to make her feel like this. well yeah spirit but he was well who he was and thoth well at the time yuzuru he knew what he was doing. but she knew she was being watched. And it was something that she was kinda used to when it came down to her birth father. he was a protective father. but it seemed that sky had something on his mind as well. as if he was nervous about something. She was starting to wonder whatever it was he was nervous about. it was like he forgot she was able to feel what he was feeling. but she would let him stay the way he was right now. Since he was really nervous about something. She didn't know if he knew that her mother and father was watching them right now. She wondered if that is the reason why he was nervous right now. Bella sighed and wondered what in the world would be on his mind to make him so nervous. She could do what she normally does when she wanted to find out what she wanted to find out. bella sighed and knew that she would never ever do something like that to sky. She would let him tell her whenever he was ready. Sky sighed and wondered what she would think when he finally does what he wanted to do. he just hoped she would say yes. Even though he knew she would be saying yes since she loved him and was his soul mate. And as well his bonded soul mate. It was something he was going to be nervous about until he finally hears her say yes. Then he would have to go and tell his father on what she said yes to. His queen that would rule beside him. He knew his father would be happy for him. Well that is something he would hope he would be happy for. his mother was going to be happy for him. He knew that for sure. But he was not to sure when it came down to his father. it was like he had something on his mind these days. He wondered if his father was going to let him in on when it came down to whatever was on his mind. Not even his mother knew what was going on with his father. it was like this since sparks was brought back to its former glory and his best friends brought back as well. he would have thought he would have been happy about it. But it seemed that he was not happy about whatever it was going on that was making him nervous or whatever was on his mind.

* * *

 _meanwhile with everyone else_

marien and oritel was watching the scene before them. they were hoping sky was finally going to pop the question tonight. it would make them super happy. But marien was remembered when it was her and her dear beloved husband was down there when he popped the question to her. oh how her father wanted to murder him when he walked in on them. but he knew that they were soul mates. But there was something else he cut down some things so they would be able to see better. It was like he was making sure they didn't do what they did in that area after he popped the question to her. oritel was making sure sky kept it in his pants after doing what he was planning on doing. he knew what happens sometimes after soul mates asked the question that was going to be asked. He knew that he offered his blessing. But he didn't want his daughter to be having sex right now. Sure she was a mother and a grandmother. But he didn't need to be seeing that. plus he knew what he and his wife did after he popped the question. He looked over to his wife who seemed to be smirking at him as if she knew what was going through his mind. Or whatever he was remembering at that moment. Sure he was happy on what his daughter was doing right now. And how happy she was. and he was her soul mate. But he didn't know that they were bonded soul mates. That was something that they didn't know just yet. well he thinked his wife knew that they were. But she would not tell him if she even knew. It was a mother and daughter type of bond basically. But he had a feeling that they are bonded soul mates. But he would like to remain oblivious for the time being on his daughter's sex life. She was still his little princess. and she would never ever stop being his little princess. he had a feeling that his grandchildren and great grandchildren and bonded soul mates with their soul mates. In which he rather remain oblivious to that as well. something he didn't need to know. they were all his little princesses and princes like his daughter. they have her in them and that as well they had him and his wife in them. it showed on how they handled themselves. Even tamaki and draco even after everything that has happened to them. showed their strength and light as well their birth right to sparks. It showed in how they survived the horrors of their life. Even though he and wife wanted to kill the one known as diaspro. But they were told not to act on it yet. they all have a plan to get their revenge against her when the time was correct. in which they were going to be in that line of people who was going to get their revenge against her. even though they knew that hikaru and karou was going to have some form of fun with her. in which they knew how that sort of fun would be. and it was something that she was going to deserve when it came down to the fact that they were not going to be nice at all.

"Remember when we're us down there?" asked marien

"How could I forget? That's where I asked you to marry me," purred oritel

oritel and marian smiled to each other at the memory of what that day was like when he popped the question to her. it was a wonderful memory. And as well what they did after he popped the question. It was something that she would never ever forget. It was the most wonderful thing she has ever felt when they came bonded soul mates. But she knew that he was never going to forget that day either. It was good that they were the only two who was going to be watching. Since some of their grandchildren was going to be showing up late. If they remembered correctly tamaki and draco and hikaru and karou was going ot be showing up. They wanted to come home and visit their mother and grandmother. In which they loved it when their grandchildren and great grandchildren come and see them. but for now they were going to watch their little princess have something wonderful happen to her. well even though it would be her third marriage. But this was going to be the one that last since she was sky's soul mate. And they would be together for life. So this was the life marriage that was going to happen. Since it happened to all of the soul mates that ever lives. But for now they was going to be happy about what was going on. marien smiled and knew that her little princess was going to be super happy when he asked her. they would make sure that she didn't know that they knew. She would tell them when she was ready. Well that is what they hoped she would since they would be giving the wedding. All the royals of sparks got married on sparks in this very palace. It would be the best wedding alive. since they were going to make sure of it. Most of all they knew that they would have all of the help in the world when it came down to making it the best wedding in the world. But for now the planning would have to wait until their little princess tell them that it was going to be a wedding. Well even though they already knew that it was going to happen. They just hoped their dearest friend would be just as happy as they would be. it seemed he was very off these days as if there was something going on. or something that he was thinking about that was on his mind. They just needed to make sure that he was going ot be on board with everything before they plan anything at all. it just something about their dearest friend was acting the way he was it was a iffy thing to think on. but they would think that one later since they wanted to see this happen.

"And made me the happiest woman in the Magic Dimension. Then why did you have those brushes trimmed? Those brushes used to make the corner so much more romantic. We could be all alone and no one could see us..." purred marien

"Well, that's exactly why." growled oritel

Marien huffed from what her husband has just said. She had a feeling that was the reason why he did what he had done. even though she knew that their little princess was already bonded soul mates with sky. But she would never ever tell her husband on what her daughter told her in private. She just wanted to know when she had asked her daughter that. but she told her and she would never ever hold that against her. since she and oritel became bonded soul mated before they were married. So it was nothing to her really. She just didn't need to walk into whatever they do. since she had this feeling that their mating was more dirty than what she and oritel does with each other. Oritel arched a brow it seemed his wife figured how what and why he did what he did. But he did it to make sure they behave themselves until they were married. But he was fooling himself he had a feeling that she was already a bonded soul mate with sky. Even though he may not like the idea. Sbut he could never ever judge his little princess for anything. she was his life and light. He knew how much his wife loved their children. In which he was still sadden as she was when it came down to bella's twin. But they were still were able to be in her life. Just not as they wanted to be. they were just a distant relative when it came down to who they were. Just another aunt and uncle who comes over and say hi and visit. But they would take about anything. they only was able to see her two times so far. But it was nice to be able to be in their daughters life who don't even know who they were. But they could still see and sense the evil in her. plus the way she acted was the other thing that showed them. but they knew that her twin tried her best to save her twin from what was inside of her. and that is something that they would always make them happy and very proud of her for. oritel smiled at the thoughts he was having but for now he was going to have the joy in watching what they going to be seeing. but he knew she would tell them in the morning on whatever happened down there. just leave out the sex part would be nice for him to not hear. That would be something that he didn't need to hear at all. marien smiled this was a wonderful thing they were seeing and knew how happy their little princess was going to be when sky does what he was going to be doing. they just hoped she would leave out what was going to be after. Even though she knew she was bonded to him now. But she would not like to hear what sort of things they do with each other. She would rather remain oblivious when it came down to that stuff. She knew her husband was the sand way on that one.

* * *

 _meanwhile with bella and sky_

bella sighed and looked up at the stars she loved the night here. it was one of the things she loved since she started to live here in her palace with her parents. the night was something that relaxed her when she needed to be relaxed. it was like being under the stars when she first started out her travels with the shikion jewel. even though some of it was bad and some was good. But she would never ever forget what it was like at night. And the beauty of the nights she enjoyed living through. Even the nights she saw when she had to live through time. she saw some wonderful night sky's when she was needing the time along. Even the nights at Malfoy manor was wonderful. sky ran his fingers through her hair he loved the feel of her hair on his finger's. he loved her hair other than it was super soft as if it was the finest silk that was ever made. As well her hair smelled wonderful as if she had some natural scent to her hair. he knew that she was thinking about something. Even though he didn't know what it was at this point in time. but he had a feeling that she missed her home, she was more accustomed to things how she was raised. she was raised to be a princess but a different sort of one. but she was still raised in the ways of the princess. and other ways as well in the noble houses and the house of the moon. but this was all new to her this sort of kind of royalty. But he knew she was doing a lot better since she first started to live here with her birth parents. it took her a while to get used to everything around her. in which it was something he understood with everything he had in him. But it seemed it made her birth parents happy that she chose to remain here with them. it was something he knew they were hoping for. sky knew everyone comes and goes whenever they wanted since it was their home as well. but bella was someone who took a while to get used to everything around her. but it seemed she was happy to be here now. But this was going to be better time as any to do what he wanted to do. he has been waiting for this moment for so long. And now he was able to do what he wanted. He knew that oritel was watching with his wife. And that is ok since he already told him that he gave him his blessing. He just hoped his bella would be just as happy as he was for what he was about to ask. Even though he was wondering if his father was going to be happy for them. he would have to think on that one later since he knew his father would be happy. He knew his mother would be super happy when it came down to his choice of a queen. Even though he would have no choice in the matter since she was his soul mate. He could never ever have someone else to be his queen. It was something that soul mates cant do. most of all it would kill him to hurt his bella in any way. He just hoped she would be super happy to what he was going to ask her. it was also a family ring he was giving her. his mother has given it to him so long ago when she found out about his soul mate. And that is something he was happy that she did for him. Since she loved bella as if she was one of her own. She hated diaspro with everything she had in her. that was all his fathers idea to make her his girlfriend for a while. in which made him sick from day one. But for now he was going to put those thoughts somewhere else when it came down what he was doing this night.

"my bella! Er... There's something I have to tell you..." said sky

"Uh oh. Starting a conversation like that usually means bad news." said bella

sky smiled and looked how cute she looked when she gave him that look. and he knew she was being playful. but this was not the time to be like that. he took a deep breath and though on how he said this with piccolo and his mirror. and hoped that he didnt make a fool out of himself. but for now this was able to be something he was going to have to get off his chest. and this was going to be something that he hoped it was not going to come out stupid or a ramble or anything. while the two sword spirits was watching from their tree with smiles on their faces on what was about to happen. Bella arched a brow at sky and wondered what in the world was going on. it seemed he became more nervous. She didn't like what was going on. when sky was nervous about something it never ever turned out to be a good thing. She sighed and just waited to see if it was going to be a good or bad thing. She just wished her dammed birth parents would stop watching. But she seemed to started to pushed them out of her mind right now since she was not going to pay attention that they were being freaking nosy. But she could understand why they were doing what they were doing. sky sighed it was time for him to ask what he wanted to ask. He just took a deep breath and hope all would go well when he asked her what he has been dreaming of asking her. then he would have to go back and talk to his father about what has happened. And hoped he would be happy about what happened. Well he knew his mother would be happy for him at least. But for now he was going to push those thoughts to the side and take another deep breath. He had the ring inside of his pocket he knew it would fit her finger since he had it resized to her finger size. And most of all it matched her beauty. And as well it was something that came from his home world and his family. so that made his super happy that she would be having that on her finger. But for now he needed to make sure he was calm. Even though he had a feeling that she already knew she was nervous since she was a empath after all. sky sighed and took another deep breath. It was time for him to ask. It was not use to prolong what he wanted to asked and see what she would be responding to when he asked her. then go back and see what his father was going to say. He was just hoping it was going to be ok when he gets to that point.

"Not this time... At least... I don't think so... I don't know where to begin. Well... look... we've been through a lot and we've always succeeded. But now I'm asking you to accept the most difficult challenge of all." said sky

"Which is...?" asked bella

Bella arched a brow and tilted her head to the side. she was wondering where he was going with this. and it was something big because she sensed he was nervous. she pushed some of her power into him to help him to get though this. and she knew he was happy that she was able to do that. he knew he was sweating like their was not tomorrow. But for now he knew that he had to get this done and over with. He had to know she was going to say yes to him. Bella sighed and knew that he was taking a while when it came down to whatever he wanted to ask her. she just waited for him. She even pushed some form of calming waves into him. It should help him on whatever he was nevous about. sky sighed when he felt the calming waves that was being pushed into him. It seemed that she was able to sense on how nervous he was about asking what it was. but for now he was going to be feeling more happy about when she was going to say yes. He knew she was getting worried since she was projecting and the calming waves stopped. He took a deep breath and gave her the dazzling smile that she loved so much. Bella smiled to show him that whatever he was doing was helping her not be so worried and nervous. Plus he said that it was nothing bad on whatever he wanted to ask her. so that was something that was helping on the waiting thing. Most of all she knew that sky would never hurt her since they were bonded soul mates. Well that is something she was hoping for. she knew that sky was not like that. she sighed and smiled to him to let him know she was ok since he looked worried as well. sky took a deep breath and knew that she was going to be happy about what he was going to be asking. Even though it was taking him a while to even ask. Sky sighed and took another deep breath. It was time for him to ask what he has been waiting to ask her. to make her his queen for all of eternity. To make her his and only his fully. But that is not the time to be thinking such things until she said yes. But for now he was going to be happy to even hear her say yes when he asked her to make her his queen. Even though they are bonded soul mates. So there was no parting them for anything. he just wanted to have her as his wife as well. it was something that would be super special to him and all of their families.

"Living together, forever. my bella, will you marry me?" asked sky

"Oh... Sky!" gasped bella

"Is that a Yes or a No?" asked sky

"It's... YES! A big fat Yes." chirped bella

"Alright! The whole Magix has to know it!" chirped sky

sky sighed in relief on that one. she was going to be his forever. even though he already knew it. but then again he nearly was killed from vegeta when he had asked him of the permission. even though oritel must of knew when it came down to his daughter wanting to be his. but for now that was all he wanted. while the ones who was watching left to go and do what they wanted to do. plus they needed to have some time alone, well the alone time that didnt involved having sex that is. plus sky would have to go home after this to tell his father on the news. and hopes he would be fine with it. but for now he was going to enjoy the happy feeling why it lasted. Even though his father was a bit iffy right now. But he was going to enjoy this while was able to do so since he had to leave soon and go and tell his father. but he was super happy that this all went well. his mother was right when it came down to what she told him. But he always knew she would say yes to him. But he would always be nervous when it came down to stuff like this. but now it was done and over with he could be happy, well until he had to go and talk to his father. that was going to be super fun with how he has been these days. He just didn't know what the hell was going on. that is one thing he wanted to talk to him when he returned home. sky and bella left to go their own ways. he was so happy and knew that his father would be as well, as bella skipped her way up to the palace and to her chambers she was just soooo happy right now. she just hoped sky father was cool with this since his father was moody and didn't know what he wanted half the damn time. but for now she was going to bask in her after glow on what she was going to have as a dress. she knew who she was going to get to make it. since ayame along with alice and a few others was going to be the only ones who knew how she liked her wedding dress. it was going to be similar to the one she had when she married lucius and hoped there was going to be a way to alter that one. But for now she was going to be thinking on that one later. She was going to enjoy the time she had left with sky since he had to go back home after this. she just hoped she would see him soon since it always took a while for them to see each other anymore with how his father has been riding his ass on the whole king in training. But she could understand why he does that. he wanted his son to be the best king he could be. even though she knew sky would be a wonderful king when he took the throne. He was a wonderful and kind hearted man who was loyal and was protective of what was his. And that is something that was a important thing with being a king. She hopes she would be a wonderful queen. But she knew she would even though she hopped she would be. but she knew how many people was going to be super happy on what has happened this night.

* * *

 _meanwhile back on eraklyon_

when sky made it back to his home world. He had a skip to his step from the joy he has just gotten. Well and other stuff as well when it came down to the day he had. He just wanted to find his father to give him the good news first. Well even though he had this feeling that he should of went to his mother first when it came down to who he should tell the good news first. Even though his gut was telling him to go and tell his mother first before his father. just in case his father was going to a dick about it and make him break it off with his bella. his soul mate. his bonded. It was something that he was going to have a hard time in doing if it was asked of him. That as well with the fear he would be feeling when all of the others finds out. and the pain that would follow right behind it. Hell it should not only be him that would suffer under the hands of nuriko or any of the others. his father would be suffering right along with him since it was him who told him to do what he didn't want to do. and then maybe he would get off of the punishment block. And it would all be placed on his father. in which he could care less since it was not going ot happen to him. But he does love his father to a point. Sky pushed the double doors and found where he father was and seemed his hiding place as well. he wondered what was so special to this room that has been bugging his father. as if it held some sort of power over him when he came into contact with him. Sky wondered if he would ever tell him the good news. but then again there was something going on with his father and didn't know what it was. but then again his father was one of those people who well is hard to figure out. but he was just hoping that he would accept the fact he and his bella was going to be married one way or another. he knew that his father liked bella and would love her as his daughter is law, but for now all he needed was his blessing and that was all he needed. erendor looked up and seen his son looking all to happy and wondered what in the world make him look that joyful. Sky was just worried on what was going on with his father and what was causing him to act the way he was these days. Its been like that since sparks has been brought back to its former glory. And as well bella's birth parents back to life. Even though their parents are wonderful best of friends. it just seemed since the king and queen of sparks being broken free from their prisons he had something on his mind. And basically avoided bella's father as if he was the black plague. So this was something he wanted to find out what and why his father was acting the way he did. Maybe he might be able to figure it out while they have the good news talk. Well a good news talk that might get turned into something bad. Well bad for him. And he was just going to point to his father. he was not going to have the suffering attack for something his father made him do. so they would have to go and attack his father not him. He was not going to take his fathers punishment for him for the crap he was pulling.

"Father! I have some great news!" chirped sky

"A King's happiness is the happiness of the kingdom." said erendor

erendor knew his son was happy by the way he looked. he was glowing with so much joy and that is all he wanted for him. he just needed to know what is making him this happy. and it better not start with i had sex and i got the girl with child. but then again his son was not like that so he didn't have to worry. sky smiled and that showed something good he guess that his father was in a good mood. well good enough when it came down to his father since his father can be a dick when he wanted to be. but he knew bella would be a grand queen and that was what his father had said before to her, hell he even wanted her for himself. But he knew she would not take that all to well. she was one hell of a fighter and could kill him if she wanted to. Plus his wife would kill him for even thinking of doing that. but hell he could wish couldn't he. But the thing was when it came down with her home world being brought back to its former glory. And most of all his best friends in all of the realms and universe was back. In which made him remember something very dark and evil he wanted his son to never ever to know about. not even his own wife and queen didn't even know about the dark secret. But he would have to think on that one later since his son had wonderful news. He wondered what that would be. he knew him and his mother has bene talking with each other more often when it came down to whatever he was talking to his mother about. he knew he was trying to avoid deaspro family. he just didn't know why in the world they wanted to talk to him. It not like his son wanted nothing to do with her. hell she should even be happy that she was still alive since she has done something that was completely wrong when it came down to what she had done. but he thought it was all a spell she was under. But he could be wrong about that as well. but he was not going to rule out the whole being under the spell idea he has. So he was going to keep a eye on her as best as he could. Maybe he could give her a job or something. It would be the kindest thing he would be able to do for her. then she would be able to have some form of friendship with his son. they did grow up together when it came down them being friends. well other than the fact he always voiced how much he hated her and disliked her when he was growing up. Maybe he should listen to his son when he complain to him about that girl. He sighed he would think on those thoughts later on. he has to hear his son's wonderful news when it came down to what he wanted to tell him about.

"I wanted you to be the first know. my bella and I are getting married." chirped sky

"Ha!?" hissed erendor

"What? What's wrong?" asked sky

sky was confused on what the hell was going on. why did his father just do that. he would fo thought he would of loved the news about the choice of wife he wanted. He thought his father liked his bella. he always was bragging about her to others. even though some of it was rather disturbing on what he brags about. but this was something that was making him wondered what the hell was going on. and what the hell changed all of the sudden. he hated when his dad does this. its like he was some sort of half woman or something. but then again its like he was male PMS all the time. he sighed and wondered what his dads issue was now, and it better not be about diaspro and him. that was out of the question. he was not going to marry that filth. That low life who should been dead. If he had it his way he would of let everyone kill her. what she did to tamaki and draco was sickening. He hated her before. but after what she did to tamaki and draco. it made him hate her all the more. plus he hated her for so long and he didn't like it when his father told him about the marriage in the first place. even his mother was not happy about the marriage when it was announced. When he broke it off with her his mother was overjoyed by what he did. Even though his father was pissed off about what he had done. but at the time he could of cared less he found his soul mate. And became bonded soul mates with her. his mother knew that he and his bella are bonded soul mates. She was happy to even hear about that fact that they finally bonded their soul mate bond. but for now this was going to have to wait on his thoughts. He needed to find out about what the hell was going on with his father. This was just not right. And not feeling right. It was starting to bother him way to much. He would of thought his father would have been super happy on his announcement. He kinda of thought that his father loved his bella. and wondered why in the world would he change the way he was thinking. It was like he was happy to know he had good news. And now he just went to somewhere he didn't even know what the hell was going on now. It was all to confusing and rather annoying. And as well it was kinda creeping him out. his father has been acting odd when it came down to when sparks was brought back. And that the king and queen has been back to their former glory as well. it was like there was something that he had hid that would have them start a war with. He knew better to not start a war with sparks. It was a mega no no. and now it was more powerful with bella as its princess and all of her friends and family basically call it home. So if you start a war with sparks you are basically screwed. So whatever is wrong with his father it has to do with sparks.

"It's... It's out of the question! You... you must." hissed erendor

"What are you talking about? We love each other were soul mate!" snapped sky

"Forget about love and soul mates. You will not marry Oritel's daughter! Don't ask me why! Just promise me you will not marry her!" snapped erendor

erendor knew he was going to be making war with the sayiens and other powerful beings would be after his head for what he was making his son do. he knew they could kill him and most of all destroy the planet for what he was making his son do. and most of all start a war with oritel. but he didnt care at this point in time. he just didn't want to let his only son know what he had hidden for far to long. It was so dark and something he was ashamed of himself for even doing. it was power a the time and he was ashamed from what he did for that power. he didn't need his son to be stuck in something that he fucked up so long ago. sky was having one of those what the fuck moments. He didn't know what the hell just happened. Why was his father acting this way. He thought he loved bella. and now he was going to tell him to now marry his soul mate who is he bonded with. He was going to be dammed to even let this happened. Well not without being told why he was pulling something like this in the first place. he didn't know what the hell was going on with his father. he been like this since sparks was brought back. It was like he was hiding something that was connected to his bella's home world. And he was going to find out one way or another. Because he was not going to give up on his soul mate. And he was not going to be the one to get his ass kicked for this one. He was going to point them to his father and they can kick his ass. He wondered if his mother even knew what the hell was going on with his father. he knew his dad loved his bella. well he had a creepy crush on his bella. so what changed things now. and why was he acting the way he was. and he knew what was going to happened if he had hurt the daughter of the king of all sayeins. and that was something he didn't want to remember. and that and the kuchiki those petals hurt like a bitch. But he was not going to be the one who was going to be feeling that sort of pain. Not for his fathers stupid idea of making him leave his bella. it was killing him to even think that. it was scarring him as well. he didn't want to think that at this point in time when it came down to what his father was ever asking of him. And most of all what oritel would do to him. He knew that he was a protective father when it came down to his bella. and he knew what oritel would do he would be the first one in line to have his blood on his hands. He would not probably not even listen to him if he even has the chance. but what his bella would think and do when he tells her what his fathers was making him do. he didn't know if he had the heart to do so. It was killing him to even think of what he was going to be doing. he was going to be hurting his soul mate. That is something he never thought he would do again. it was breaking his heart and killing him at the same time. And most of all he would not be alive long once everyone finds out. hell no palace guard would be able to save their asses from what was going to be coming to their door. And it was going to be death for them all. hell if beerus finds out what he had done to his beloved niece there was no hope for them. a pissed off destroyer was not the top thing on his list. There was going to be no planet left if he found out. he just hoped he would be merciful if he was able to explain what his father made him do.

"But this is crazy! What are you hiding from me? Tell me!" pleaded sky

"The truth is a curse that's been tormenting me for ages," said erendor

sky didn't know what the hell his father meant about all of this. why sort of curse was he talking about. this was not even making sense anymore. and this better be said before he does something that was going to basically put a hate and death on his head by more than one race and kingdom. well if anyone of them are still alive. since he knew what he was going to do was going to destroy them all. he sure as hell hoped his father knew what he was getting them into. Bad enough beerus hated his father as it already is. so this was going to make him hate him much more. this was going to be the end of them all for what his father was making him do. and he was going to feel the suffering and the pain when it came down to what was going to feel like when he does do what his father wanted him to do. it was killing him for even doing this. he didn't want to leave his bella. this was wrong on so many levels. But this was something that he didn't want to do. he needed to know why in the world his father was going to tell him what he wanted to know. even if he had to force his father in giving him what he wanted. He wanted to know why the hell he was making him do this. erendor sighed he knew that his son was not going to make this easy on him. He knew he was going to start demanding him on what he knew. And why he was demanding him to get rid of the woman who is his soul mate. It killed him to even let him know his dark secret. One who no one else know about. he didn't even want to let his own wife know about the secret. But for now it was something that he knew he was finally was going to have to tell someone about what he had done. the darkest secret he has kept to only himself. He didn't know if he had the heart to even tell him son. even though he knew he would have to tell him. Because he would not do what he told him to do. and to make him understand why it was going to be in the best interest of their kingdom and himself. He could marry someone else. Even though it was not going to be his soul mate. In which was a crime in its self. He just didn't know if he was going to forgive himself for even asking him son this. well demanding him to get rid of his soul mate. And most of all he didn't even know how he was going to tell him without feeling shame. That is something that he was going to be feeling. and as well there might be a war with very powerful beings. And that is something he was not looking forward to.

"What curse? And what did my bella have to do with it? I want to know the truth!" demanded sky

"It's Unsure words always has been here, hidden in plain sight. Too much to bear in. Too big to erase all. All I could do was hide but the time has come for you to see it." said erendor

Erendor presses a stone sharp he knew that he never ever wanted his son to know the sins he had done in the past. but this was something he was going to have to show him to make him understand what he was going to do was going to make matters worst. and that was something he didn't need over his head. sure he and his son will be hated by very very powerful people and will kill them. but his sin will go to the graves with them. so this was going to be his final choice and his son will have to listen to him on this one. and he was going to have her killed if he didnt listen to him, and he would not waist now time in doing so. He would make sure he was going to make him listen either way. Even though it would be hard to even try to catch her to do what he wanted. But he knew that it would also probably kill him since she was known to be very powerful. Sky didn't even know what the hell he was looking at. What the hell did his father do. and what does this have to do with him and his bella getting married. Is this the reason why he was acting the way he was since sparks was brought back. It would make some sort of sense if it was. but he still didn't even know what the hell he was looking at. He need to be told more on what he was seeing. and what does this means for him and his bella. and why he was supposed to leave her and break her heart. Most of all he was going to be feeling lots and lots of pain. He didn't even know if he should go into hiding when it came down to if he had no choice in the matter to do what his father asked him to do. and that is something he was not happy in doing. it was killing him and breaking his heart even thinking about it. He didn't even know how in the world he was going to keep his voice from shacking when it came down to him trying to do what was needing to be done. but first his father was going to explain more on what he was seeing. and why it has to do with his bella. erendor sighed he knew he would have to go into detail with his son. he didn't even want to do this. but to make sure his union with oritel daughter would never ever happen. This has to be done. even though it was going to be piss off his oldest friend he had ever had in his life. Bella was a special one and hell he would want to have her for himself. But he knew it would never ever going to happen for him. But he knew she was sky's soul mate. And that is something that he was feeling shame in asking him do even do this. and he knew they were bonded soul mates as well. in which he knew there was something that was going to happen. All of the beings who was connected to her. they would be after them all. this was something that he knew for sure. They would want their blood for harming one of their own. And most of all he knew what oritel would do as well. he would be in that group as well. probably at the head of it and leading them to come and kill them all.

"Other Unsure words I betrayed a dear friend and Unsure words. Here. I've never confessed this to anyone. I just wrote it down for you so one day you would understand. The kingdom Unsure words something terrible injustice and it was all because of me. The only way to make the amends is by not marrying the princess and hoping that she'll forget you. What was done can never be forgiven..." said erendor

erendor handed over the thing that he was going to show his son was going to know the sin what he had done. and now he knew what he had done. this was what he needed to know that he was going to not be able to marry bella. he feels for what he was about to do to their son. even though it was going to be something that he was going to be doomed as well. and he knew that they might blow up their world. Well they would be after their blood when it came down to what he was making his son do. but then again this was something that is going to be, sky knew what he was going to do and he had to do it. and he knew it was going to kill him when it happened. this was something he didn't want to do. he was only doing this for his father, he just hope that he was going to have a change of heart. But he knew for sure he was not going to take this punishment this time. it was all going to be his father who they were going to be after. Since it was going to not going to be him. And he better not tell him to marry that bitch. He would never ever marry someone who harmed tamaki and draco. plus she was crazy and he was never ever attracted to her. well other than that he hated her guts for so long. He would rather live without a queen by his side and rule alone. He would never ever have no other queen that was not his soul mate. She was the one one for him. And the only woman he would ever love in his life. He would never ever want someone else. So his father better keep whatever he had inside of his mind to himself. He would never ever rule beside no one else. He only wanted his bella. his soul mate. His bonded. So he was going to be lonely for the rest of his life. Or just pull the gay card. He would never ever want another woman when it came down to how he loved his bella. she was his soul mate. The other part of his soul. And now she was going to be hurt. And broken hearted for what he was being made to do. maybe he would be able to find some way out of this. and find some way to make things right. He just needed to think more on this. and most of all make sure his father didn't know what he was going to be doing. he has to do what was right. But for now he has to do what his father told him to do. well until he found some way to save whatever this crap his father had pulled. And he would never ever give up on what he could do to solve this issue. And to save his kingdom. and most of all get his bella back into his arms where she belonged.

* * *

 _meanwhile back on sparks_

marian and oritel was finishing their meals for the morning up. they have not seen their daughter yet and hope she would be coming down to see them sooner or later. but they had to wait and see if it was going to be a happy news that they would love to hear. but for now this was going to have to wait. but he was hoping for his daughter sake that they would be married. marien wondered if he had been in touch with erendor. Even though he has been acting odd these days. As if he was trying to stay away from them. and that is something they never ever understand why he was doing that. he was their best friend in the whole world. they knew that vegeta was not having no connection with the king of the planet who was going to be joined with theirs. and a few others as well. it seemed that the others seemed to not like him very much. They just didn't understand why. But it seemed that it was none of their business until they basically told them about why they didn't like erendor. It was something about him that rubbed them the wrong way. Maybe they would get to know him better and that view of him might change. Marien sighed she knew that tamaki and draco along with hikaru and karou was still sleeping. They were up all night talking to them. but it didn't bother them none. They enjoyed talking to their grandchildren and great grandchildren. it was some of the joys they had in their lives at this point in their daughter was the blessing to them all. and blessed them with a large family. they just hoped she would be happy with what happened last night. But it didn't help that she had this sick feeling that something was going to happen today. She just shook her head and have to wait and see it through. She just didn't like the feeling what she was feeling it was making her worry. Oritel took his wife hand and squeezed it to let her know everything was going to be ok. their little princess with be ok and she would be happy in what she was going to live on to. They just hoped erendor would be happy for his son for the union that was going to happen. But these days they didn't even know what is up with him. And hope things are ok with him. It seemed like he has been off. As if there was something on his mind. They asked his wife but it seemed like she didn't even know what was going on with her husband. Not even sky didn't even know what was going on with his father. maybe they would find out sooner or later what was bugging their good friend. They hated to see him the way he was. even at the welcome back ball he was looking not to well when he saw the two of them. they would of thought that he would have been happy about seeing them. it was something that they were confused on.

"Have you been in touch with Aaron?" asked marian

"I've been trying to reach him for a few days... even vegeta was not having any luck." said oritel

Bella was humming as if she was with lucius again. even though he was with severus. She would of never ever thought they would have been soul mates. Even though they became soul mates for the love of her. it seemed that what happened with spirit and thoth. as she came down to her loving mother and father and hugged them to her. she was just way to happy at this point in time. nothing in the world would be able to ruin it. while bella smirked to them to let them know that she had the most wonderful news to tell them, well but then again they probably already knew. Since she had a feeling they listen to the whole thing when they were spying on her and sky. They were in over protective parents mode. She thought he blood adopted fathers was bad enough when they get that way. but she didn't know what it until she said something to them. she was just hoping the would be happy for her for the news she was going to give to them. well she was hoping sky's was going to have good luck with his father. even though he has not been right since her home world and her birth parents has been brought back to their former glory. As if he was hiding some deep dark secret that would mess a lot of things up. marien and oritel was happy to see their daughter so overjoyed that is something they wanted to see on her everyday of her life. but for now they waited to see if she would tell them the happiness that she was having. They just hoped sky had good luck when it came down to telling his father the good news. But for now they were going to be happy for whatever their daughter was going to tell them. their little princess. she was their pride and joy. All they wanted to see is to see her happy with everything they had inside of them. bella smiled brightly to her birth parents to show them how much happiness and joy she was feeling right now. She was hoping sky was having some form of good luck right now. But it seemed that everyone on her side seemed super happy with everything. She just haven't told her birth parents yet. even though they probably already knew what she was going to be telling them. since they were watching the whole thing.

"Oh... But what is it?" asked oritel

"Morning, our little princess you look happy." said marien

Bella bounced around the table as if she was alice on a shopping trip that she wanted to go on. and saw something that she wanted for so long and finally found it. She hugged her birth mother she was happy with what sky had asked her last night. She just didn't know if she could be even more happier. She just had this bad feeling when it came down to the feeling she has been having all day. Like something bad was going to happen. She just didn't know what it was just yet. and as well she was not able to view what the future was going to hold with sky. She even asked alice to look into the future as well. but it seemed that she was having the same luck as herself was having. They both are seeing nothing but fog. In which they were going to leave alone. And just wait to see what was going to happen. But for right now she was going to be happy forever. while hikaru and karou looked at their grandmother and ran off this was creeping them though they just woke up and seen this. it was something that they were not expecting. they had to go and alert the creepy thing going on, their grandma was humming and dancing. They had to make sure they warned tamaki and draco before they come out. they didn't need to see their mother like this. even though it creeped them the hell out. kami forbid what it was going to do to them. but they knew she was happy. So they were not going to judge her on anything. but right now she was creeping them the hell out from the way she was acting. She was reminding them of their aunt alice when it came down to how she was bouncing around. even aunt ayame she was reminding them of her as well. even their father as well. it was creepy when their father gets this way. Now they knew where their father got that sort of bouncy happy part of him. Even though they thought he was around aunt alice and ayame for a while. since they were like this when they were this happy. But that always involved shopping. Marien and oritel looked to each other and knew this was what they wanted to see in their little princess.

"Vanished without a trace... Wondered why. All right. Sky's back?" asked oritel

"Did you go riding with serenity?" asked marien

Bella hummed as she plopped down in the chair between her mother and father. well her birth parents that is. while she sighed with so much joy when it came down to what she was feeling. while oritel and marein looked at each other and knew what was going on. the news was good. Well that is what they hopped they would be hearing. Since they knew it was something good when it came down to what they might knew what she was going to be telling them. marien smiled the joy in her daughter is all she wanted. Oritel smiled this was what he wanted to see in their daughter. they just hoped sky's father would be just as happy as they were for their daughter. sky was special to her and as well was her soul mate. So they hoped erendor when it came down to do when sky told him the wonderful news. Bella sighed when it came down to the fact that she could never ever get over the bad feeling. but she was going to try and not think about it for now. But for now she was going to enjoy this moment as much as she was going to be able to do so. She knew her other and father was looking happy so that was a good sign. While she knew her children would be happy for her. even though she have not told them yet. she kinda asked bulma or ayame to do that for her. she just hoped sky was having as much luck as she was going to be having. She knew her parents would be happy for her. that is all that she wanted. Is their love and happiness for the step in life she and sky was going to make with each other. Her mother knew that she and sky bonded their soul mate bond. And she had a feeling that her father knew that they were. But she knew her mother was not going to tell. But she had a feeling when it came down to her father knowing. It didn't take much when you see bonded soul mates. Bella took a deep breath and was ready to tell her parents when it came down to her good news. Even though she knew that they were watching her and sky last night. Well she knew they left at a point. She just wasn't able to figure out what point they left in. so she didn't know if they knew the news or not just yet. bella sighed and took a deep breath it was time for her to tell them what she wanted to tell them. and the good news that she wanted to tell them.

"Mom, dad, Sky asked me to marry him." chirped bella

"my little princess, what a wonderful news! I'm so happy for you." chirped mairen

"I really hope so." chirped bella

marien took her daughter into her arms and hugged her to her. she was just so overjoyed with the news. She knew that that bulma would want to know as well since she was the one who raised her daughter and blood adopted her. she also knew all of her other blood adopted mothers and fathers would wish to know as well. even the soul bonded ones as well. along with all of her other friends and family. she was going to be happy on the news. Most of all alice and ayame they were going to be having fun with all of this. she would hope they would let her join in on helping out. since she wanted to help her little princess what she wanted. while bella was glowing with the happiness that she was feeling. plus she was projecting what she was feeling right now. So that is a good thing that they were able feel the love and joy she had at this point in time. while oritel was going to do something to play with his daughter. and he knew that pissed her off. Even though it was going to be hard since she was a empath. but he had fun to even do this with his daughter, but for now he didn't know if he should tell vegeta since he had not heard back from erendor. so he was going to have to wait on that. and he knew his wife knew that they would have to wait on it as well. it was just something that happened to be worrying them when it came down to their oldest friend. Since he has been off for a while. and that is never a good thing when he was like that. but they would not let their daughter know that. it was something that they would not mess up for her. they just hope sky would be able to get through his father with this news. It was something that might help him to get out of whatever he was brooding in. bella was happy her mother was happy for her right now. She knew that she wanted to help her out with all of this. and she knew that she was not the only one that would be. she knew alice and ayame would be in on this one as well. and stella she knew that for sure. Since she was not going to sitting out on this one. Since she loved to help with stuff like this. so she would be having all of the help in the world when it came down to her wedding. Even though it was not her only wedding and marriage she had in her life. But this one was the last and final marriage she was going to be having. Plus it was with her soul mate and that mean they would be married forever and ever. So that was a very good thing in her books. But she wished she was able to get rid of this bad feeling.

"Have you already told your blood adopted parents? What do vegeta and bulma and the others think?" asked marien

"Mom, he just propose. Give me some time. it not like when lucius and i was married or spirit or kouga. i was still living throughout time." grumbled bella

bella blushed deeply from what her mother had just said. but she understood about this. but she didn't hear nothing form her birth father yet. so what is he feeling on the whole matter of the engagement. she wanted to know his voice mattered together more than anything in the world. oritel sighed and knew that he was going to have to make he wait on the others. he got the look from her sword spirits to tell him to wait. there was something going to happened and they didn't know what it was just yet. but this was going to be something big on how he was acting. while he continued to try to stop choking for that matter. She didn't even realize what he was doing. it seemed that the shock was to much for him. And maybe she should of waited for him to not be eating when she announced what she had just announced. Marien smiled at her daughter she was just so happy to be here for this. but she understood what she had just said. She did have to relive through out time. but atleast she was not alone when she had to do that. she would have been very sad if that had to happen. But she made herself a rather large family. she wondered how her husband was taking this. it seemed that he was not speaking. But then again he was trying his best to cough up whatever he was choking on. it seemed the shock was a tad bit much for him. Even though the left before they heard what sky wanted to ask her. they wanted to go and relive their engagement in their chambers. Then meet up with tamaki and draco and hikaru and karou. They were going to last night as well. they just hope they were going to be ok with this. they knew they were going out and wonder today when they woke up. So they hope they would be having a wonderful time. even though the towns knows who they were and would treat them like they should be treated. Well the town knows who was who since they are all royals of sparks. So the town treats them as if they were the king and queen. Oritel finally got whatever was in his throat out. he was hoping he didn't hear what he had just heard. He knew they left after a while. and it seemed they left before he popped the question. He just didn't know what to think on this whole thing. He just hoped that this was going to be a ok thing to agree on. it was just something he didn't know if it was a good idea or not. It was the whole thing with erendor that has been bothering him. But he was going to have some fun with this. and hope he was able to fool a empath. Marien arched a brow to her husband and wondered what was up with him. It seemed that he was plotting something she just didn't know what it was just yet.

"You know how is it. This kind of thing do not happen to us everyday. well you get my point darling." chirped marien

"Listen. Sparks is an ancient like the sayeins. And according to tradition, it is the king who has to choose the princess's husband. It's an important tradition." said oritel

"But what about Sky? Isn't he perfect?" asked bella

Bella pouted to her father and hoped it was going to work. Since it worked on all of her blood adopted fathers. And even her blood adopted siblings. It was something he knew that for sure. he was her soul mate for the love of kami. and for kami sakes she was older than them. even though she hated to even admit that for one thing. But for now she would not think that right now since it makes her feel very very old. And makes her feel her real age. she sighed and knew that her father was up to something. If he was trying to fool her. it better be one hell of a good job. Since she was a empath and not many gets to say they were able to fool a empath. while marien snickered from what her husband was had a feeling on what he was trying to do. and it was better be on hell of a good one. Since she knew that he was going to have a hard time to get around his daughter. since she was a empath after all. and she knew that there was not many people or beings who was able to get past a empath or able to fool one. bella was still pouting as oritel was trying to think of something to say. those eyes she was giving him was getting to him. and he knew that was what gets her to get him to do what she wanted. but for now he was going to have some fatherly fun. its not fair vegeta was able to do this. even though he was having a hard time to get past the pouting. It was something that was hard for him to get past. But he wanted to have his fatherly fun when it came down to how he wanted to have that fun. It was a part of being a father. well to him that is. while he saw his wife give him the eye as if she knew what he was going to be doing. bella was wondering what her father was up to. She thought he would be happy for her. well that is what she would of hoped for. so she didn't know what in the world and why he was acting the way he was. he better not be messing with her. she hated when people do that to her. even though some of them knew how to get around her being a empath. She just didn't know how in the world they even did that. but she knew her husband would try his best in tricking his daughter who happened to be a empath. But the other thing is the feeling she has been getting. There was something that was going to happen. Not a good thing either. She just hope she was wrong with her feelings she has been feeling. but she was going to enjoy this feeling of love and joy when it came down to her little princess who is very happy at this point in time. she has her soul mate and will marry him. He would be a wonderful king. And most of all her little princess would be the best queen out there she would fight for what was hers. and that is good thing for how a queen should think. She would protect and make sure things would be ok.

"Hm... Well, I guess he's a king. A young one. but then again vegeta was young to when he came king. but that hair is so long... and blond." said oritel

"Daddy." Cried bella

oritel placed his hands on his daughters shoulder. He wanted to make sure he was able to make her understand that he was just joking with her. but for now he was going to have his fun with all of this. but he had this bad feeling that something was going to happen. It was not going to be a good thing either. It seemed his wife was worried as well. as if she was able to feel the bad feeling that was going to happen. They just don't know what it was just yet. but they are going to think on that feeling later. They are just going to enjoy this happiness while they were able to do so. But he wanted to let her know this was going to be something he was going to be serious on. but for now this was going to be the fatherly talk. he knew that his little princess was able to say what the sayein and the other things she was able to know about. this was time to know about her birth home and their ways. and this was something he wanted to have her to know. it was her very birth right. He knew he had to give it to his grandchildren and great grandchildren as well. he just haven't figured out when he was going to do that just yet. it was their birth right to know what their mother was about to be told. but this was something he needed to make her understand. he didn't want to see her hurt in any way. she was hurt enough in her very long long life she had to live, but she was never ever alone in it that was the thing that worried them the most about when they had heard. He was very protective of her. its only in his fatherly nature to feel that way. He didn't want to see his little one to be hurt in no way. And most of all by a man. but he wanted to see her happy with her soul mate. So he was going to get this part done and over with. Since he wanted to see that angelic smile of hers back on her angelic face. She was a angel and a goddess to them both. Either way she was a tenchi and was blood adopted by hades. So yeah she has that sort of blood flowing through her. but for now he wanted to get his fatherly talk in for his own health. He just hope he was doing the right thing in agreeing to this. he looked to his wife and saw the love and hope on her face. That is all he needed to see when it came down to the woman who he loved and who was his soul mate. But his daughter is his daughter. he was going to protect her even though how she is. and how powerful she is. she was still his daughter and he would protect her with everything he has in him. She may not like that but he would do it anyways. He would protect his grandchildren and great grandchildren as well. they were his family. along with the others they were family as well he would protect them as well.

"my little princess . Of course he is perfect. It'll be the most fantastic history in the kingdom of Sparks. We'll invite every royal family in the entire Magic Dimension. and other realms as well." chirped oritel

Bella squeeled and jumped up and down to make alice and ayame happy for that one. As she jumped onto her father and hugged him to her. while he swang her around to let her know he was happy for his princess. and that is all that mattered. plus it was going to be a rather interesting wedding but it was their freinds and family. so this was going the wedding of the year. or the talk of the rest of the realms. but then again he had alot of things he had to go through. while he had the help of some of the others would be wonderful. but then again the feeling something bad was about to happened and that never ever is wrong when that happened to him. and the last time it happend was when they was frozen over. but he knew who was going to be helping with marien with all of the other wedding stuff. He knew alice and a few others was going to be helping out with that part of the wedding. But for now he was going to have to go and do some planning. Since he had a lot to do when it came down to planning a wedding. While marien dragged their daughter off to go and talk to her about somethings and show her things that would be a start of the wedding planning. Bella groaned and should of known that her mother would of wanting to start this right away. but she was gonna go ridding for a bit before she was able to start anything like this. marien sighed and let her go do her thing that she wanted to do. while she go and start on some plans. She knew her husband was already was working on the planning. But it seemed not only her who was having a bad feeling on what was going to happen. They had this feeling since they both woke up this morning they just didn't know what it was. they just hope it was something that would blow over. that is all they could hope for. they want to enjoy this happy time when it came down to their daughter and her happiness. This was all they wanted to see was their little princess just like this. she was so happy and so joyful. And that is all they could ask for when it came down to their little princess.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

oritel was pacing back and forth from what was going on. all they knew was that their little princess rushed into the palace crying like there was tomorrow. He even called in vegeta and bulma to help out. but it seemed that he and vegeta was not allowed into the right right now. It seemed something that happened that hurt her. it was pissing vegeta off for not knowing what was going on. he knew how protective vegeta was of his daughter. and he was happy she was raised by him. All they could do was pace until someone comes out of the room to tell them what was going on right now. Vegeta finally stopped pacing and leaned against the wall. King cold finally arrived to see what was going on. vegeta told him what happened. In which was not a good thing when those two are pissed off. So who ever harmed their little princess was not going to live for long. It was like her joy and happiness was taken away. they just didn't know what in the world happened to even make this happened. The three of them felt so helpless at this point in time. all they have to wait until they were let into the room. All the heard was her cry's of sadness. All they wanted to do was take her into their arms and let her know it was going to be ok. that was when the maids that belonged to their little princess came out of the room. They looked like they were crying themselves. It seemed something happened that made her cry like this. even her projecting was not helping matters. The maids looked over to the kings that was around them. it seemed that they wanted to know about what was going on with the princess. but they knew for what they were about to hear was not going to be a pretty sight. They just hope the palace will survive once they hear what had happened. And why she was so sad the way she is. the projecting of her feelings was what broke their hearts with everything they had in them. she has come to be so special to them all. the staff loved her. her light and love was something that shined brightly to them all. and now it dimmed from what happened. And how her heart was ripped out and stomped all over it. That was something they hated.

"well?" asked oritel

"Poor princess..."

"She's devastated, Your Majesty."

"She won't stop crying..."

oritel went in only to see his daughter there with her head in the lap of the woman who raised her. while marien was trying to understand what was going on with her. bulma had this cold look in her eyes as if she knew what happened. It looked like she was going to murder someone. They must of seen what was going on in her head. She must of shown them why she was hurt the way she was right now. What told them that she did that was that her gloves that normally shielded her form doing so was off her hands. and this was never a good sign when you piss her the hell off. while bella cried into her mother's lap trying to take in all of the comfort she was able to get. King cold and vegeta eyes was wide they haven't seen her like this in a very long time. the last time was when Lucius was killed. But when vegeta saw the murderous look in his wife and mates eyes. He knew something that had happened. And wondered what it would be. marien was trying her best to make sure he was going to die for this. but she didn't know why he would of done so. He loved her so much and as well being soul mates. There has to be more to this than being told. she had a feeling that erendor was the reason behind this. and maybe this was the reason why she was having the bad feelings since she woken up. Even oritel had the bad feelings as well. so this must have been what they were feeling all day long. They just hoped it would pass over. but it seemed the bad did happen. And the bad had to happen to their little princess. she didn't deserve this sort of treatment. She needed to know why sky did what he did. It was something that she had to know. even bulma wanted to know why sky did this to their little princess as well. it was something that was not putting together, she needed to find out soon. Oritel and vegeta and king cold was looking in. they felt what she was feeling. and whatever happen made her feel this way. Her heart was broken. And that is something they didn't like to feel right now. but for now they would have to wait and see what was going on. but when marien and bulma had the murder im going to kill you look. It was never a good thing to the person to was going to be directed at.

"Why? Why would he do this to me?" cried bella

"My dear little princess Unsure words... I don't know what drove him to this. But I'm sure when you look him in the eyes and understand... He hurts you, but before you go see him again you've got to be tougher than you were. Come on. You're so much stronger than this. Just take a break from the world and take all the time you need. When you're ready, show them what you are and fight for everything you believe in because you win. you are a fighter like what we raised you to be." soothed marien

oritel didn't know what to do at this point in time. it was something he never ever had to deal with yet with their daughters. And now he was seeing his little princess projecting her heart ache and herself worth all at once. he felt so helpless at this moment and didn't even know what to do. while vegeta and king cold laid a hand on his shoulders to let him know what was going on is something that was going to take time to get used to. They both had to get used to this when it came down to what they seen their little one had dealt with. But this was something that was going to be needing to be looked into since it was something that not adding up. she was not going to heal it was the bond of the soul mate. and it was hurting her. but he didn't know if he should tell him this. but for now he needed to be there for their daughter. well as much as he was able to do so, he could tell that he cared for the pride and joy that he raised and came his own. but this time he didn't know what to do. bulma laid a hand on king cold and vegeta shoulders. They are going to let them have this time with their daughter. they had many of years with their little bella. now it was oritel and marien time with her. they would come back and see how things go. Oritel and marien nodded to them in thanks. They would giving them this chance to try and help in the way they were able to do so. Marien ran her fingers through her daughters hair she was trying her best to sooth her the best way she was able to do so. She never dealt with this sort of thing when they had their time with daphine. But they were happy to have this time with their bella. she just didn't know why sky did what he had done. it was something that she was not able to figure out when it came down to what was going on. he asked her to marry him. And then turn around and pull something like this. it just didn't make sense to her. she just didn't know how she was going to explain it to her husband. That is why bulma took vegeta and king cold to a place where they were able to blow something up. Since they would be doing so when they finally hear what happened. Oritel peaked back into the room after he showed them through the gate. He knew that they would come back and check up on their little princess. they just have to go and blow something up. Well that is what he was thinking at this point in time.

"no i dont feel any better!" cried bella

Marien looked over to the door only to see her husband there looking helpless. She only shoo'd him away. she needed to make sure she was going to be ok before she goes and tell him what was going on. while oritel sighed and left the room to go and wait in the hall out side of his little princesses chambers. He was not sure was the hell happened. She was so happy this morning. And now she was so sad and depressed from the looks of things. Even the projecting was coming through the door. He knew that marien would help her fall asleep. Then she would come and talk to him about what was going on. he was just so worried about his little princess. maybe he would be able to go in and see her before he goes to bed. He just felt unless in what was going on. he wanted to hold her and rock her in his arms. To let her know that her father was there for her. it was something he wanted to do. maybe he would be able to do that later if she woke up. But he also needed to know who in the world hurt her. tamaki and draco along with hikaru and karou sighed as they went to their chambers they had thiers in their eyes. They seemed to know their mother and grandmother with she was like this. he needed to talk to them about this when he had the time to do so. Now he had to do was wait for his wife to come out. but the crying was not stopping it was like she was feeling more and more worst. and the projecting was not helping matters either. He just wanted to hold her and rock her back in forth to let her know daddy was there and he was not going to leave her. and that he was going to murder whoever was the reason why she was like right now. that is what he wanted to do right now. but his wife didn't think it was best to have him in the room right now. it was the time for her mother to help her through this. and he thanks bulma and vegeta and king cold to let them do this. it was something that he was thankful for. since they wanted to help her as much as they could. They wanted to be the ones who was able to comfort her in any way they can. and this was their time they could be able to be the ones who was able to be there for her. he was just glad that bulma and the others understood that they wanted to try this out. even though they warned him it was not going to be a easy thing when she was like this. it was something that they were used to. She has been hurt for far to long and it was hard to get her to calm down enough to sleep. So they would have their chance here and now to help her. they just hoped he would be able to help her the way they did. Oritel put his head in his hands he hated waiting it was something he was never good at. But he knew he had no choice in the matter to wait to see what his wife was going to tell him. And get her to fall asleep so she was able to come and talk to him.

* * *

 _meanwhile two hours later_

marien finally left the room to go and talk to her husband. She finally got bella to sleep and it took her a while. well shima had to give her a calming potion and a sleeping on to get her to sleep. Now it was time to talk to oritel on what had happened. It seemed that he already it hit her. vegeta must of came back and told him what happened. Since he knew that he hated the waiting game just as he did. She sighed and knew that this was not going to go over well. she didn't even know why sky did what he had done. it was all to confusing to her. oritel jumped up and looked over to his wife who looked like she was in need of a stiff drink. He was thankful for vegeta coming back to tell him what had happened. And now he had to think of what happened to make him do this. but he had a lot of talking to. He didn't like the fact he asked his princess to marry him and then basically gave the biggest fuck you after doing so. Well the following day basically. Marien sighed she was not happy with sky either. But she had to say there was more to this that what was being said. She needed to make sure that her husband was not going to go and kill sky for this. since hs knew that the others are going to be in line doing so. But they were going to wait and see if sky would be able to explain before they make his life a living hell. she would be with them on that one. And most of all her husband. But she knew that their daughter was not doing so well when came down to what sky had done. and most of all it was going to hurt worst since they were bonded soul mates. So she was not going to handle this all to well. since they were bonded soul mates it makes things way worst. when she saw it in her memories it broke her heart. Sky's voice sounded so cold and heartless as if he had no emotion in his voice. That was something that sent chills down his spine when it came down to what he did and how he said it. Most of all he was so cruel to her on what he had said. It was just something she would of never ever expected when it came down to what sky had said to her. but what made things but heart breaking was how she was able to project whatever she was feeling at the moment. It was hard to even keep up with her. and comfort her with out even crying. She now understood what bulma and the others meant. Even though she knew that her daughter hated to have that power because of this reason. She hated making others feel what she was feeling when she didn't know what she was doing when it came down to projecting her feelings.

"I'm going to see Sky. He owes me an explanation." snapped oritel

"You will do nothing words, Oritel. Our daughter can take care herself." said marien

"No one treats the Sparks' or a sayain princess like that. He proposed to her then abandoned her! It's insane! Erendor is a man of his words. It's a pity I can't say the same for his son. This is the disgraceful insult but I know what to do about and I'm going to do it now." hissed orital

marien sighed she had a feeling that her husband was going to be doing something like this. when he was like this there was no way in stopping him. Even though she had this feeling that erendor was the reason behind this. she just didn't know what it was and why he made sky do something like this. but for now they would have to see if sky would come and make up for what he had done to their little princess. she needed their love and comfort right now. but she knew her husband was going to do something that was going to make things way worst than they already are. Even though she knew that vegeta was probably doing the same thing as well. she also knew it was not only him who was going to be out for sky's blood. but then again their little princess was well known and there was going to be more than one pissed off person out there. but then again this was already known to her and her husband. She would take his life if he really meant all he had said to her and told her. she hated to see what was going on with everyone else. and know what they are saying as well. while oritel stomped off and she knew that he was not going to give up any time soon. She knew her husband way to tell. And knew this was not going to end well for sky. If he didn't tell what he had happened and why he did what he had done. then it would not end well for him. It was something she knew already. she sighed and fallowed her pig headed husband to see what he was going to do and where he was going. she just hoped he was not going to go and kick sky ass. but then again she was hoping that bulma was going to stop the others from blowing up sky home world. that was something that they are known for when it came down to people who does shit like this to one of their own. Even beerus the destroy who is their little princess blood adopted uncle. He would not be so kind in what he would do to them. even though he has been a friend of theirs for a while. but he was not one to piss off when you mess with someone that he cared and loved. It was something that they knew better to not piss him off. But he would never mess with them since they were friends for so long. And as well their little princess was his blood adopted niece. She shined her light everywhere she goes. But now her light died down from what sky had said and done to her. she knew it would be back once sky comes and makes up for what he had done and said to her. plus it would be in his best interest when it came down to him explaining what he had done and said and why he did it in the first place. there was so many things that was not putting into place.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing morning_

the winx along with rangiku and ayame and alice and rose was there to see bella. they got word from spirit from what happened. They needed to come and be there for her. since she tossed him out of the room when he tried to come and see her and see if he would be able to help with whatever he could at the moment. they saw that there was no one around to meet them or even welcome them to the palace. they wondered what the hell was going on or did bella kill them all in her blood lust. It was not far from what she would do. even if they could get her to feed right now. they knew Carlisle was there he hooked her up to a IV to put blood in her since she was refusing to feed. And that is the only way to get her to feed. they couldn't even find tamaki or draco they knew they were there. but not sure where they were at. They must be somewhere with hikaru and karou they knew they were here as well from what esme told them. so what in the world happened to make the palace so dead. Well other than sky being a total asshole and moron. But then again they felt someone who was going to end up dead or harmed by what they are all feeling. they didn't even know what was lead up to all of this. well other than a group of men back home was all in a pile passed out with large lumps to their skulls. and they knew why that happened since they couldn't keep their mouths shut. That was when they made it to where rose and alice knew where bella's chambers were at. They felt impending death as they got closer. They didn't even know if they should feel sorry for the poor poor souls who got on that side of bella. they should of known to not bother her while she was like this. and be lucky to come out of that room alive. or with little damage to themselves. Rose sighed and could understand what and why she was feeling like this. it was how she would act if it was her. but for now they needed to be here for her when it came down to what had happened. They needed to be there for her to let her know it was going to be ok. they just don't even know why sky had done what he did. No one was able to get ahold of him to get any sort of answers. This was just to odd and weird to even think on. it was not like sky to do something like this. that is why they were just a little confused. He and bella are bonded soul mates. And that is something they cant do is hurt their bonded soul mate it would hurt them as well. so sky would be in pain right now and he desereved the pain that he would be feeling at this point in time.

 **"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE OR YOUR GOING TO END UP DEAD! YOU HEAR ME YOU HAPPY GO LUCKY MAIDS! I WILL BLOW YOU THE FUCK UP!"** yelled bella

three maids came out of bella chambers with arrows shooting at them. they ran away screaming with the arrows chasing after them. they all knew that was the breaking point when she freaking snapped like that. rose and alice looked at each other they felt what she was feeling at this point in time. and it was not good for who basically are those maids. while they all knew bella's temper. It was bad for ones health when you bother her when she was like this. they should of took note when they saw the blown up forest in which was being magically grown back. She must of put her magic in to growing back the forest she blew up. but she never ever went that far unless something happened. rangiku felt it and knew what happened. Bella was hurt and hurt badly. it felt the same as when she and gin was apart from one another. that was a very very painful thing that she had to go through. She was barely sober when she was apart from him. Even though she was still doing what she had to do. rose sighed she didn't know what she would do if it was her and Emmett like that. even alice was thinking the same thing. Ayame sighed she remembered how her mate acted when he found out. she could understand she knew how much he still loved bella. and how much he hated the fact that sesshomaru broke off them marriage that he got the demonic council to agree to. Even though she was his soul mate. But she could understand they he would always love her with his whole heart. Bella was her sister in wolves when it came down to things. Even ginta and hakkaku was worried and wanted to go and murder who harmed and hurt one of the wolf sisters. she looked over to ayame and she knew what was going on as well they bowed their head. and sadly dont feel bad for those maids they should of known. The winx knew that they all had a feeling on why bella was acting the way she was. they just needed to be there for her. to let her know that she was loved. And that they would never leave her side for her moment of need.

"oh bella dear." chirped rangiku

rangiku hugged her best friend in the whole world she knew that something happened. while ayame came in and hugged her next she checked up on tamaki and draco saw they was sleeping, while hikaru and karou was in the library. but they could tell bella was crying. and her heart was no more there. sky fucked up this time. and there might not be a sky left if the others had the say in the matter. while the winx looked at bella and saw that she was hurting. but they didn't know why. but it seemed that rangiku and ayame along with rose and alice knew by the sad looks on their faces. Since the have been told before they came here. but for now they knew that would have to learn someway or another. Oritel walked into the room looking like the king that he was. they just wondered if he was here to talk or check up on bella. she needed her birth father right now. and that is something they hoped that he would be here for. to give her some form of comfort. Oritel smiled to everyone in the room and knew that they were here since they knew. Well other than the winx it seemed that they have not been told yet by the others. carlsile was not happy with him right now and got up and left since he found out what he was doing. he knew his daughter had enough blood in her for a good while. she just needed to understand that he was doing what was best for her. and that is what he was doing. even though his wife was pissed off at him right now as well. she didn't like the fact that he was even doing this. she thinked it was way to soon. But he needed to do what he had to do. she needed to find a king to be by her side. even though he knew she would never ever love the man. she just needed to try and find one that she would find that would be good enough for her. but he knew she would not like what he was going to be doing. but he was going to do this one way or another. Even if she liked it or now. this was what he thought he was doing was the correct thing. Alice eyes went wide in horror. It seemed she just figured out what he was here to tell bella. and face palmed and knew it was not going to end well for oritel. And it was the worst thing in the world for him to even be doing. how could be do something like this.

"Hello girls." said oritel

"Er... Hello, King Oritel." said stella

everyone bowed to greet the king. He only nodded to them as if he was there to tell something that was not going to be a good thing. And from what alice looked like she already knew what it was. and it was not going to be a very good thing when it came down to what he was about to announce. well not rangiku and ayame or alice and rose they knew they didn't have to do it. while bella stomped her foot she was annoyed and she was going to be doing something sooner or later. she was not even allowed out to train and that was making things way worst on her. while oritel knew his daughter was getting annoyed. plus he felt it when she kicked out the maids of her room. And the arrows was something he should have been expecting to what she was feeling right now. but then again he knew what she was about to here was going to piss her off all the more. and he knew that vegeta didn't know what he was doing. and that was something he was making peace with. He knew she was going to be very very pissed off about what he was going to tell her. even though he thinked alice already knew what it was. and it seemed that she was not even happy about what he was thinking about this. but it was his choice to make. She was his daughter and he was going to make sure that she was going to have someone good enough to be by herside when she becomes a queen. He was not going to back down from his daughter. he wanted her to understand why he was doing this. plus it was meant to be this way in the first place. the king was supposed to be the one who was able to pick the person who was going to be the king and husband to his princess. so this was what he was going to be doing. something he should of done from the beginning. And that is what he was going to be doing. even though he was trying to get the evil looks of ayame out of his mind. That little vampire pixi can be one scarry woman when she wanted to be. and right now she was doing just that, she knew what he was going to be doing and didn't think it was right or the correct thing to even do. but he was not going to back down from alice evil look.

"And now, I'd like someone to tell me what's going on?" snapped bella

"The kingdom of Sparks has the traditions as I've told you before. Remember, isaeblla? But every rules has its exception, which is why you would choose out of the young men I have gathered here for you." said oritel

Bella heard what her father just said and narrowed her eyes at her birth father. the room went down a few degrees from what she was feeling right now. everyone back up and knew this was not going to be a good thing. When bella goes off like this and make the room feel the way it was feeling. you better start running for your life if you were smart. Because it was going to be bad for ones health when it came down to what she was doing right now. and most of all what she was feeling right now. she knew for a fact that vegeta the man who raised her didn't hear about this one. Nor none of her other blood adopted fathers. They had every right to have their say in what her birth father was doing. making her do. she knew that he and the others would be breaking down doors to stop this. they all looked over and wondered what in the world is her birth father doing. does he think these men are going to survive the bella in her moods. and she was not going to make this easy for him. and sadly they are going to help her out ion this one. plus they knew there was going to be others helping as well. this is when they needed jasper with them on this one. He needed to calm her down in someway. Because she looked like she was going to be murdering her father soon. Bella eyes was flashing with anger and hurt. Why in the world would be do this to her. why would he make her do something like this. sure he told her this before and she understand that. but she would never ever do this to her children. It was not correct. and not right to even make sort of law. She didn't even deserve this sort of thing. It was like he think he knew better for her. but right now she was not even thinking correctly. And what her father just said didn't help matters much. She needed to make him change his mind. She knew that sky would come back and explain why he did what he had did. She had a feeling that he would be coming back sooner or later. But then again that was only hope that was inside of her. she would marry if she had to she would pick who it was. and it was not going to be none of the people her father was going to pick for her. she would make sure of that if that is how she had to go about things. And she knew who she would pick or whoever she would pick. She had a few people in mind and she was going to do it. Well not right now since she was going to give sky sometime to think and come to her and explain what happened to him to make him do what he had done. she had this feeling it had to do with his father.

"But I want Sky, dammit!" snapped bella

"Sky? But you deserve much better darling little princess." said oritel

rangiku and ayame along with rose and alice flinched they knew what she was going to do. they knew better way to well and they knew what she was able to do. and this was not going to end well when it came down to what her father was doing. and they have a feeling the only soul bonded father who knew about this is Carlisle since he was no where to be seen or being felt from. So he took off from the palace. So that meant he was not happy about what was going on with his soul and venom adopted daughter. and this man who happened to be her birth father was going to be learning a very hard lesson when it came down to bella. its not going to be something he would like either. and he was going to not be able to do that. vegeta made sure she was a proud woman. all of her blood adopted fathers and mothers made sure of that. and she was not going back down from that either. and that she was not going to let no one and they mean no one make her life that they wanted them to have. but bella they knew for sure was going to make these men life a living hell when it came down to who she wanted. and who her soul mate was. and that is something that oritel can't break. She was going to make him pay for even doing something like this to her. it was what she does best. And her birth father was going to find out the hard way when it came down to what bella was able to do. and she was not going to make this easy for him. She was one to not take things like this laying down. they wondered if Carlisle told the others yet or just wait to see how this was going to play out. since he knew that bella was not going to make things easy for this. her father was going to be learning the hard way when it came down to bella. she was not going to make it easy for him with what he think was the correct thing for her. they all think it was a very very bad thing that he was doing. bella growled in anger from what her father think he knew what was best for her. in which he didn't know what was best for her. he was thinking with what he knew what the best thing for her to do. but she was not going to let him get away with this one. She was going to make this hard and the worst thing that he has ever thought of. And these men he has coming here to try to take her hand in marriage they would not survive or make it out of here with out any form of damage done to them. she was going to make sure they would regret even daring to try to ask for her hand in marriage.

"You... You can't be serious... Okay I get it. This is just a joke, right?" hissed bella

"ever been more serious, isabella! The princes I summoned were the best of the Magic Dimension has to offer. A short notice anyway." said oritel

"But... Sky..." said bella

ayame knew better to not go near her at this point in time. while rangiku made sure she told the girl to remain far back before she blew up. Even rose and alice knew better not to go near bella right now. they knew what she was able to do when she was like this. and made sure they helped out with making the other girls know its not a good thing to go near bella right now. even though they wanted to help her out the best way they can. but right now the best thing they could do is remain back before they get hurt. they didn't even know if they should tell vegeta on this one. Or Carlisle told him and her other blood adopted fathers. Even though oritel has more of a right in this since he was her birth father. but her blood adopted fathers are just as in the right than he was. since when you blood adopt someone it was like giving birth to that person. but for now they knew that this was going to be something that she was going to have to beat the crap out of someone to deal with. hell even byakuya was never like this with her. and he was by the book as well. but that was not this bad. even sesshomaru and that was not that bad either. they would not let this happened to her. and she would go to the underworld before she did anything like this. but for now she was going to be the one to make people lives hell. they knew for sure that she would tell her other blood adopted family if she wanted to. But it seemed that she was not going to be doing that. but for now they needed to remain back since alice had the oh this was not good look. It seemed oritel was about to spout something that was going to make things way worst than it already was. so they are going to have to wait and see what it was going to be. since alice face palmed and groaned it seemed that the king had no way of knowing what he was about to do. and how much it was going to hurt her and how much it was going to piss her off even more. That is something that she was known for. she was going to make him pay for even doing this. or even trying to make her do what he thinked is the correct thing to do. even though it was more of a dark ages type of thing and something that would never ever work when it came down to what she was going to do to those men. Well if they were still men when they leave the palace. She could make them into woman by the time they were gone out of the palace. Or alive for that matter. She could kill them or feed off of them as well. but they would have to wait and see what her move was going to be when he calls all of these men here to try and make her theirs.

"Sky? He's a part of your past like lucius! Your future awaits you in the throne room. Come down in ten minutes." snapped oritel

 **"YOU KNOW WHAT! I WOULD MARRY KOUGA BEFORE THESE FOOLS!"** yelled bella

they all knew if she had said that she was pissed. but then again ayame would hand over kouga gladly to save her from these filthy pigs who would be touching her all over. even though she knew she would be making kouga super happy on that one. Even rose and alice would give up their mates to have them be with bella before that happened to her. they didn't want no filthy pigs who didn't deserves someone like bella to be theirs. And even to remotely touch her like that. they knew even spirit and thoth along with Lucius and a few others was going to be in that line as well. it was something that they would do instead of what these filth is trying to do. she seen them when she came in. as they all left to go to the throne room. it was time for the pain and suffering to being. they even made sure hikaru and karou was around to help out with this. it seemed they were more than happy to join in the pain and suffering. They were not happy with their great grandpa for even doing this to their grandma. But bella was not going to be nice either. and the spark in her eye was the sure sign of it. while ayame got the twins together since they are going to be the ones to be able to help out. they have bella in them. and they had the fox demon blood as well. and that means war on them now, and if that is what oritel wanted then that is what he was going to get. Bella huffed she was going to make these men suffer for even thinking about doing this. they will regret to even know her. and maybe make a few of them into a woman as well. it depends on her mood when it came down to what she was going to do to them. but she was going to make them suffer that was for sure. Most of all her grandkits was joining in. in which makes things way more fun when it came down to what she was going to do. and they would do to them. it was something that she was going to have some fun in doing since she needed to do something to take this anger and pain off of her. it felt like her heart was being crushed. She knew it was apart of her soul mate bond she and sky had. She wondered if he was feeling the same thing at this point in time. she knew there was more to this once she was able to think on everything. She just hoped that she would be able to have him back soon and make her father understand on what he was doing was wrong. And listen to sky to whatever he had to say. Even her mother knew that there was more to this than what was going on. she knew that sky had to have something happen to make him do what he had done. it was just her father was being a dick about the whole thing. It seemed that he was going to be a pain in the ass either way.

* * *

 _meanwhile three hours later_

bella smirked she use some magic to make her look so ugly it was going to make Edward and naraku cry if they were still alive. while the maids tilted their heads on this one. They kinda felt for the princess for what was going on. and they were all in on what she was doing. hell they knew that alice and rose was offering their own mates over when it came down to saving her from this. even spirit and a few others would stop this if they knew about it. Since they would never ever let no one else have her that was not her soul mate. hell even ayame gave the chance for kouga and he was turned down. hikaru and karou had to say it was the best work they have ever done in their lives. but then again they just hoped it was going to work. they would have to kill if it dont. Bella sighed and waited for her first victim to come in to make them suffer. While the others was around and wondered what the first thing she would be doing. they knew she could be down right evil when she wanted to be. as the person who normally does the announcing for the royal family knew that this was not going to end well. it seemed that it was something that they all had bets on when it came down to what was going to happened to those people who was going to be coming in. alice sighed as she waited to see what the first person looked like. Even though bella was trying to keep her cool. And hoped it would end quickly. While hikaru and karou was on standby when they were needed. They have the evil look in their eyes and ready to join in the suffer and pain that was about to happen. They k new how much their grandma didn't want this and would try to save her as much as they were able to. But for now they knew that she was going to try and play nice. Even though she was not going to play nice. She was going to make her father pay for even thinking about doing this to her.

"Suitor number one!"

The double doors opened to reveal a handsome male while ayame knocked out stella for that matter. since she had a soul mate and a bonded one for that matter. Stell sighed and said she was sorry for what she was even thinking. He was one sexy man. bella groaned and face palmed really a pretty boy. She hated pretty boys they were so stuck on themselves it was not even funny. she could tell how he thinked by the simple way he was looking at her. he was basically eye fucking her. it was making her sick from even the thought of what he was thinking about right now. while she huffed in annoyance and disgust. tamaki and draco sighed and knew this was going to be a very very long day. They didn't even like the fact that their grandfather was even pulling this with their mother and grandmother. It was so old fashion and so much from the dark ages. while the male looked not like the man who happened to be there for her. but then again bella had the feeling that this was going to be something that she was going to try her best to not even laugh at. she groaned and pinched her nose she was getting to old for all of this bullshit. She sighed and didn't even know what in the world she was going to do, but if he tried to do anything to her he was not going to like what was going to happen to him. That was for sure. She was going to make sure he was going to end up a female or something very bad will happen to him. When he left it was time for the next prince to enter. She sighed and starting to feel her own age. Plus if any of them would marry her it would be for her body or her power. and that is something she would never ever let happen. She didn't like being used like that. but she didn't think her father thought it through very much. She thinked his anger got the best of thim. And this was the outcome of his anger. and she had a feeling that her mother was not a part of this since she has not seen her mother all day. And had a feeling that carlilse was not even a part of this since he was no where to be seen as well. it was like he took off as well.

"my prince may enter!"

* * *

 _"oh my fucking merlin what the fuck is going on with the world." Thought bella_

* * *

"Wow, princess, you are a knock-out. Sorry about that. Well I hate the sound Unsure word tend to fall apart.

Bella gagged from the drool all over her. she felt gross from what she was feeling right now. this was just not right and gross. while hikaru and karou yanked the boy off her and make sure he was not to touch her again, bella was going to need a stiff drink after all of this. since this was not going to end well either way. None of them are worthy of her in the way they wanted to be. or what her father wanted them to be. even though he pretty much did this one out of anger. they knew that for sure since people do some stupid shit when they are pissed off. And this was one of the things when it came down to what was going on right now. and if they are like this fool then she was going to get drunk and to get high after all of this. tamaki and draco patted her on the shoulder to let her know they was going to be right next to their mother. bella just wanted this to end right now. she didn't know how much she was going to be able to take of this mess. She would try her best. But at least she would be able to make them suffer for even trying to get away with trying this sort of thing. Rose rolled her eyes at the morons who even thinked they were even good enough for their bella. and they were not. But she had a feeling that sky would be showing up somewhere in this. she knew that he could never ever give up on his soul mate. There was more to this than they knew. It was like his father was the reason why he was put in this situation. And why they are stuck doing shit like this. and having a pissed off father making his daughter to do, so if it was erendor that made sky do this. oh he was not going to like what was going to happen to him. Because they would make him pay for even thinking he was going to get away with whatever this bullshit he was even thinking he was able to get away with. Hell even bella was going to make him suffer for even doing this shit. Since it would have been better if just came to them and told them what was going on. and why he was making his son give up the only thing in the world and universe and realms that made him happy. And most of all his soul mate. One that was a bonded soul mate. So he basically causing his son pain for even doing what he had made him do.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

 _bella was having a meal with one of the suiters and she was not going to eat being it was like having a freaking meal with freaking kakarot she pushed her dish away. while she was trying to keep what little she did eat down. hell she might as well married kaakarot if it was something that was got save her frrom this. atleast she knew he would treat her right even though he had the thing for her. as she swallow her bile down from this pig in front of her. she saw muramasa and arched a brow he only shook his head to tell her no killing. He wanted to come and check up on his mistress since the other sword spirits was worried for their mistress. It seemed that there was more going on than he was thinking. How could her father do something like this. it was something not even the kuchiki clan would never ever do to their members of their clan. So this was something that had to been done out of anger. but there has to be more to this than being said. Sky did this being he had been made to do this. that is something they knew for sure. But for now they are going to watch the show and see the pain and suffering when it came down to what she was going to do to these men who think they were ever going to have a change with her. most of all they would only want her for her crown, her body and her power. well when they find out about what sort of power she has. That is something that they would never ever let happen if they had a say so in this matter. They would never let their mistress suffer that way. It was not the correct thing to do._

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

 _bella was bored out of her mind as the mocho one was the trying to play with swords. as her eye twitched in annoyance as she was going to do something. and she nodded to her twins grandsons to do the trick. she was not going to put up with this for much longer. if she wanted someone like this she would have hooked up with kouga for the love of all things that is holy. ginta and hakakku was next to the twns and knew that this was going to end badly. they sighed and knew they would havet o get back to kouga on this one. since he was about to go on a murdering rampage. but they didnt even tell vegeta or bulma yet. ginta flicked his wrist and the mans pants was ripped off. as he ran away crying. while oritel didn't know what the hell just happened. He sighed and wondered if his daughter did that one. While hikaru and karou was laughing their asses off from where they were at. That was their best work yet. but for now they were going to continue on what they were going to do. like hell none of these filth would be their grandmother. They were disgusted to even think that anyone of them would even be that way with her. this was something that came down to what their grandmother was. it was something that came down to what they thought. These men are beneath their grandmother. She was to good for them. and they were going to make them run away in fear if that is what they had to do. most of all if their grandmother don't make them into a female for that matter._

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour laer_

 _bella was in the garden with mister piggy who seemed to think with his dick. In which she was going to make that change soon. and if he didn't stop trying to touch her she was going to show him something that he was not going to like. but as she kept fucking her wirst to keep him off her. while she was going to kill this one she knew that one for sure. while the guy continued to not get the point. while he ran his hand down to her ass and grabbed it firmly and his other hand gropped her breast. Bella growled with all the anger that she was feeling as her eyes bleed crimson the fucker was going to die, miroku maybe ok with this but this was going to end right here and rigth now. as he temper flaired. She was going to make him pay for this. she was going to make him think again for even trying to pull something like this. and she knew what she was going to do to him. She was going to make him suffer for even touching her in such a way. And it was going to be the best joy she had in a while doing ot a pervert. As she waved her hand and snaped her fingers. As she smirked darkly. Oh she was enjoying this one. She hasn't done this one in a very very long time. so someone was not going to like where his dick was going to end up at. And the funny thing was when the spell wears off it was going to be back were it belongs. No one was able to break the spell she casted the best thing about that spell she made. It was one she was proud of._

 _ **"FUCKING PERVERT!"**_ _yelled kagoome_

 _ **"MY ASS IS FLAMING! YOU CRAZY BITCH HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY DICK UP MY ASS!"**_

 _the perverted male ran right by oritel while screaming what he had yell out. while he was trying to run away as if it was for his life. In which at this point it was. oritel saw and heard that the man had his ass indeed on fire. And why was he yelling about how the hell did his dick get up his ass. What the hell did his daughter do. oritel seen his daughter and knew the man was a pervert and knew that didn't end well for him. he sighed and walked off. He had to admit that was something that man deserved. She made him pay for what he had done that is all that mattered to him. while bella sent more flames at the man all the could hear was screams of pain. the screams of help me there was crazy twin foxes trying to eat me. oritel sighed and knew hikaru and karou was at it. It seemed that they were in on this one as well. and that bella was not going to be a easy one to get to have what he wanted. In which somewhat that made him feel a lot of pride in her. she was wonderful at the things she does. she was his daughter after all. but right now she was going to have to pick one of them. and that is not sky. Even though she would of chosen someone else. And that is ok when it came down to what was going on. even though he should of never done this. he knew he had done this out of anger._

* * *

 _meanwhile alter that evening_

bella had her feet propped up and her head was on spirits lap. He came over when he got her hell butterfly. he knew she had a rough day. In which he was not proud about what was going on. he would be her husband again if It came down to it. Even thoth agreed with him on that one. but this was going to be the end of it by now. well that is what he hoped for at this point in time. he rain his fingers into her hair. it was something he knew she loved when he did it. She always relaxed when he does something like this. while bella had her eyes closed and knew that this was going to not end anytime soon. Well that is something she hoped would happen soon. She was just happy she sent a hell butterfly to spirit. She needed him right now. even thoughs he would make him her husband if it came down to if it was the last thing she had to do. at least she knew he loved her and didn't want her for her powers and boyd. while she waited to see if anymore freaky perverts wanted to get into pants. or she had to set more things on fire to prove her point. while rangiku, alice and rose knew that bella was tiered from everything that happened today. She needed some time to relax. They were happy that she had spirit to come here to help her out. they knew he would do anything to help when it came down to bella. but this was going to end badly for oritel that was something they knew for sure. They just hope that he was ready for his daughters anger. since she was not going to be kind to him for the shit. Hell spirit was hoping she rips him a new asshole on what happened today. And what he desided to do. and bella did the right thing to make these men lives a living hell for what they even dared to think they derserved to do.

"Sorry. Am I too late?"

 **"OH FOR THE LOVE OF THAT HOLY JUST GET IT DONE AND OVER WITH!"** yelled bella

sky shivered in delight that was the temper that he loved so well. he wondered what happened to make her this angry. But he knew he had to make sure his cover was not going to be blown. but from what hikaru and karou had told him he had missed the show. but then again they had helped him to get in. and then dressed him up. but then again this was something that he was going to be able to do and see if he was able to deliver the message. and he knew that his bella was tired and needed to get this done and over with soon. he had to give her the thing to let her know that he did it for his father and he still wanted her and she was still his. but for now this was all he was able to do. even though his father would have his ass kicked for what happened. And what he made him do. while bella sighed and knew that this was going to be the last one. But it seemed that there was something off about this one. She felt some form of connection to him. She just was not sure what sort of connection that she had with him. And why did he look to familiar. She had a feeling that there was more to this one. As if he was here for something else. Spirit arched a brow and had a feeling hikaru and karou just dressed up sky to get him inside of the palace. In which if that is what it was. then they did a wonderful job in what they had done. it was one of their best works ever. They just needed to make sure oritel didn't take note to what and who was inside of the palace. Since he knew how pissed off he was at sky. Sure he could understand why. But he had a feeling there was more to whatever happened with sky and his father.

"And... you are...?"

Prince Elios from the kingdom of gallifrey,"

Bella and the others who knew what he was talking about snickered on that one. and knew that it was a joke, bella smirked and knew who it was. she felt the pull to their mateing bond. She had a feeling that hikaru and karou was behind this one. but her father was not going to be able to take him if he didn't know who he was. but then again he was not stupid. and she had to see him. and he had the balls to do this was making it known that he would do anything to have her. and be with her. while ayame and rangiku even rose and alice eyes sparked to show him they knew who he was. but they didn't have to make the others know if they have not figured it out yet. even spirit smirked to hikaru and karou to show them that it was a good thing that they had done for their grandma. It was something that was a wonderful thing to do. it was something that needed to be done. most of all sky was here for a one of the things to make things correct. and maybe to explain why he did what he had done. bella pushed herself up off spirit who only nodded to her to let her know that it was ok to go and do what she thought is right. Bella rushed over to sky she was just so happy to know he was here to make things right. Sky smirked and kissed her hand to let her know he missed her deeply. As he took her glove off to show her what she needed to know on how much he missed her. bella only smiled to show him she understood as she showed him what she was feeling like with out him and after what he had done to her. he only bowed his head in shamed. While everyone else watched and sighed it showed how much he loved her. and showed that they showing each other what they were feeling without the other by their side. but at least he was here to show what and why he did what he had done. it was something that they were proud of him in doing. while hikaru and karou was proud of themselves from what they had done. it was something they done to make their grandmother happy. In which it seemed that they have done and draco was happy for their mother when it came down to what happen,

* * *

 _"Sky, is it really you? what did my grandkits do?" asked bella_

 _"I had to see you, my bella, to explain. You'll find the truth in here." whispered sky_

* * *

bella took the object that sky handed to her. it was like there was something that was going to show whatever it was that made him do whatever he had to do. she wondered what the hell was going on. while sky looked in her eyes and knew that is was something she wanted to know. but there was not enough time. the fox magic was not going to hold out much longer since he was only a quick spell for a sort amount of time. but this was going to be something he was able to do. and he was going to make things right once more, he was going to make sure everyone knew she was his nothing was going to stop him. Even though it was something that he knew that he would have to get in and out before oritel found him. Since it was something that he knew that her father was going to do to him once he got his hands on him. Bella sighed and was just happy to even know he was here with her right now. she was just happy her grandsons was able to do this for her. it was one of the best things they have ever done. but she knew her father would be pissed to even know he was here. but she needed to make him understand this is why sky did what he had done to do. and said to her as well. but she knew how pig headed her father could be. and sadly enough she thinks she gotten that from him. Bella sighed and knew that she was going to have to enjoy this time with him while she was able to do so. Since she knew the fox magic would not last much longer. And that is something she knew for a fact since he was under a short spell. It was something quick and fast to get him inside and out. so he was able to do what he had to do and hope that it would work. And hope that the king would read what was in what he handed over to his bella. he knew that she would give it to him. Well if he didn't get caught first and she would be pissed off for her father tossing him out like garbage. But his father didn't have a right to even make him do this. he just had to make this right for him and his bella. she was only going to be his wife. And that was what he wanted. He was in such pain for what he had done and being away from her. most of all his mother helped him do this. helped him get away and help him to get to sparks.

* * *

 _"Read it and you'll understand. I'll find a way to make things right and we'll be together again soon, I promise."_ said sky

* * *

Bella's eyes went wide and had a feeling this should explain everything on what had happened. Bella yanked him down and kissed him deeply. She needed to do this. she had to have him right now. but she knew she didn't have the time to have him the way she wanted. But she was able to do this at least. While everyone looked around or was doing something since this was a private moment that was needed to be done. all mates have to touch each other. It just worst when your bonded soul mates. while sky moaned into the kiss and he new this was not going to last much longer for him. but this was going to be the best he was able to do for the time being. while everyone who didn't know who he was tilted their heads to the side. while spirit glared at the fox demons they only looked like they didn't do nothing wrong. tamaki and draco sighed and looked at their mother. and knew that their grandfather was not going to like it when he finds out it was sky all along. Oritel waltz in and looked over to his daughter basically making out with someone. He wondered who in the world this one is. he was just happy she chose someone that was to her liking. So it was time for him to see who the lucky man was to have his daughter hand in marriage. He came over with a smile on his face. While everyone knew this was not going to end well. while hikaru and karou only face palmed they warned him to get out before the spell is off. And now it was all over for him their great grandfather was going to kill him right on the spot. So yeah sky should of listened to them before he was going to be meeting his end by the over protective pissed off father who was going to kill him for even harming his daughter. so sky better hoped that he would not be found out because oritel looked like he meant business.

"Oh my little princess! You've made up your mind. I'm so Unsure word, Prince Elios from the kingdom of endor? Where exactly is gallifrey? I don't think I've heard of it" said oritel

"well it is the farest moon of endor that is where gallifrey is," said sky

hikaru and karou was snickering that was the best they could come up with and now they had him looking like a fool. Well to save his ass to get him out of here. well they hoped he would believe him. Plus it was also out revenge was the best served cold. while oritel was not happy now, he took notice that it magical desguise. while he shot a dark look to his great grand kids and knew that it was them who help them. they left through a garganta in a hurry. they are not going to stay around for this one. while bella glare and knew it was only to be safe from them. and she knew her father had found out. why did they have to show him freaking star wars of all freaking things. Now it seemed that sky was going to be screwed. She needed to see if she was going to be able to save him somewhat. She didn't even know if she was going to even do that. she wondered if she was able to make her father even listen to her. she just needed to make sure sky makes it out of here alive. while everyone else was groaning this was something they should of expected. Hikaru and karou had done what they had done. they did their best that is all they could do to help their grandmother in what she wanted. But it seemed that oritel figured it out rather quickly. Since it also seemed that they showed him doctor who as well. it was something that they should of thought of before they gave him a back story.

"Really? Guards! Treating the princess of Sparks most of all planet vegeta the way you did was a big mistake, young man!" snapped oritel

oritel knocked off the hat that was helping him shield as the fox magic shimmered away. and knew that this was going to be the end of all of this. while sky groaned he knew he over stayed the spell. He knew he should of listened to hikaru and karou. But it seemed that he didn't even listen to them. the ones who even helped him get in. but he had to take the risk for the love of his life. For his soul mate, his bonded. His bella. he missed her so much and so he had to do this. while bella was not going to let her father do this to the man who she loved. he was her soul mate, her bonded. and he would have to deal with that. if not she was going to be taking the next garganta home. and that is going to be final. she was not going to be putting up with this no more. not even vegeta or the others did this to her. and she was just fed up with everything. and this was going to end here and now. sky was going to try his best to plead to oritel to make him understand why he did what he had done. he was going to have to try his best to even make him understand what and why he did this. but he had a feeling that he would never ever listen to him. He knew how he was a over protective father. and was trying to protect his daughter. even though he was not doing so well with making her chose someone else. But that was something that came down to what he trying to do. he knew it was a risk. But his bella was the best risk in the whole universe and realms. So he was going to his best to make him understand why and what he had done. plus when he reads what was in that thing he gave to bella. he would would feel real stupid in what he was trying to do. but until then he would have to wait and see and hope with everything he had inside of him. Bella looked in horror at what her father was going to do to her sky. She was going to have to make sure she got him out of here safely and make sure he was not going to be harmed in anyway. She would take whatever attack that was going to be aimed at him.

"Please don't be so quick to judge, sire. I can explain" pleaded sky

"Explain? How can I trust you now? You broke in, you only play games at my daughter's feelings." hissed oritel

marian kicked the doors in when she was told what was going on. she came back with hiakaru and karou with her when they told her what her husband was doing to poor sky. She had to put her foot down right here and right now, she was not pleased with her husband right now. bad enough she was pissed off at him enough for what he pulled with all the guys that he made their daughter to try and pick from . but this was going to far enough when he was going to do this to sky. And hurt their daughter even more. It was not something she was going to put up with right now.. and this was going to end with all of this. she was going to make him see what he is doing is wrong. or she was going to let vegeta deal with this. because she knew for the fact that he would never ever make their daughter do this. and he was a king of a warrior race. and they have something that was common laws that you may chose who you want. and it is punishbale by death for who try to take ones soul mate away. so she was going to try and see if she was able to make him see reason for what he was doing. while oritel was to pissed off to care that his very very pissed off wife was here to kick his ass for even doing this. he was doing what was best for their princess. and make sure he never ever will hurt her ever again. while everyone else in the throne room glared at oritel and knew that this was not going to end well. bella was not going to him get away with this.. and most of all her mother was not going to let him get away with this either. It seemed she was going to be ripping her husband a new asshole soon. And that is what he deserved after what he put poor bella through,

"Oritel, what's going on here?" asked marien

"Stop all of you! Let him speak!" pleaded bella

"I don't care! You betrayed this family's trust and now you leave me no choice. Sky of Eraklyon, you are hereby banned forever from the kingdom of Sparks." hissed oritel

"sky wait." pleaded bella

sky walked away from them while he felt her pain from their bond that connected them to each other. while bella's temper was rising more and just was not going to let this one go. She had enough of what her father was doing. and this was going to end now. she was done with all of this and going home. where people give her the respect on what she was able to do. and don't live in the dark ages and the old fashion ways of thinking. this was not what they wanted to do to her. oritel growled and knew that this was going to end tonight. while they all knew bella was going to do something that he was going to learn from what happened to those who does shit like this to bella. even her birth parents. everyone gulped and knew that this was going to happen. Even spirit shirnked back from what he was seeing. he knew when bella gets like this. you better start running. Well if you even get a head start. If your lucky to even get one. You better take it and run like hell. marien sighed and knew that oritel was not going to like what she was going to hear from his daughter. in which she thinked it was about time for him to bitch him out for the shit he was pulling. She seemed like she had about enough of what was going on. and she was not going to stop her for even speaking her mind. It was what oritel needed to hear. He may not like what she was going to hear.

"Let him go. The princess of Sparks will never marry a man who can't keep his word." said oritel

 **"FUCK ALL OF YOU! I'M OUT! I'M NOT GOING TO BE DEALING WITH THIS NO MORE!"** yelled bella

bella opened a garganta and left to go home she had just about enough from everything that was going on with her birth father. she needed to get away from this and think over everything. But she handed what sky gave to her so her mother would be able to handle what was needing to be done. while ayame slapped oritel and so did rangiku. Even alice and rose did as well. they were not happy with him. And was hoping he would think over this and learn that he had done wrong. Then he could come after bella. they just hope he would do the right thing. they all fallowed to were bella was going. And they knew that she was going back home. While rose had tamaki by the arm and draco was with alice. Hikaru and karou walked behind them to make sure they were not going to be here when marien was going to give it to oritel. while marien knew that she was going to be the one to settle this. she was going to be dammed that she was going to lose her daughter over her husband being a jerk like he was. but for now this was going to not be pretty when vegeta and all of her other blood and soul and venom adopted family gets involved. but for now they had to figure out what to do. and they knew where she was going. the only place she was able to feel happy and loved at a time like this. once she finally gets through her pig headed husbands head she and him could go and make up for what he had done. he had a lot of talking to. And make sure that she would be able to get him to understand what he had done was wrong. And maybe to get him to understand that sky was not at faught here. and make him see reason. And not the anger he was feeling for what happened. She knew there was more to this. and now she was able to find out why. Then make her stupid husband to see what he had done and did was wrong. And most of all make it up to their daughter. that is something that she needed him to do. she knew their daughter was hurt from what he had done. and made her do and most of all he never listen to her when it came down to when she was trying to tell him something that she needed him to know about.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

oritel didn't know what to do when it came down to his strongwilled daughter. he knew she gotten that from him. And that he was proud about. he knew for sure she would kick his ass if she wanted to. but what sky had done was something he was not even able to forgive. he knew vegeta would be the same way when it came down to the proectivness he had over bella. he thought he was doing the right thing when it came done to what he was doing for his daughter. but it seemed that he had done wrong when it came down to what he had done. but he hoped that he would find some way to get his daughter to forgive him. Well that is what he hoped that she would do for him. She would forgive him once she done being angry at him. Well that is what he hoped for that is. that is the only thing he would want right now. sure yes he went over board and that was something he had hurt his pride in confessing. He was not one when it came down to the stuff that happens when he had to kill his pride. but what else was he able to do when it came down to this sort of thing. It was something he didn't even know what to do. he knew his wife was pissed off at him. And she had every right to be pissed off at him right now. he was a asshole for even doing what he had done to their daughter. making her pick a man who was not her soul mate. Sure that was done out of anger. he was going to admit that.

"To choose me and my own house? After what he did to bella? Sky must be punished! It's his fault we lost our little princess... Again..." snapped oritel

Mariam hands out the scroll to him so he as able to see what sky wanted to give him, it really explained everything why erendor made him do what he had done. and now it was time for them to make things right. Well they knew that bella would be the one to make things correct. while oritel didn't know what she was trying to give him. marien sighed they owe sky a mega I'm sorry for what they had done. well mostly her pig headed husband. and he should know he was not able to get bella to do what he wanted her to do. she was far older than they are and she was a mother herself. and a grandmother as well. marien felt for her daughter and understood where she had come from. and sadly she was against what he husband wanted to do in the first place. all she wanted was her father to listen to her. and make him understand, maybe this was now he was able to understand why and what she was trying to tell him. All he did was show her that he didn't want to listen to her. and that is something that he should of never ever do when it came down to having bella as his daughter. she sighed and hoped that this was going to work to show him that their daughter was just showing him that he needed to see the light. But it seemed that he didn't want to even listen to her on that. he just needed to read what sky handed over to him. Then he would understand everything. And then he would feel like a ass. In which he should feel like right now since it was something he should feel. In which she hoped he would feel more like a ass. But she would have to wait and see how this was all going to play out when it came down to how he was going to feel once he reads what was inside of the scroll sky handed over to them.

"What is it?" asked oritel

"It's what he tried to give you. It's the confession. I think we owe that young man an apology." said marian

oritel read what the scroll that was given to him. He didn't even know what the hell was going on with this. once he was done reading what was handed over to him. He bowed his head in shame from what he just realized. it was something that he was now kicking his own ass for. he didn't know what to think on this one now. it was confusing why did his old friend do something like this to him. And most of all make his own son leave his daughter who happened to his son soul mate. And bonded soul mate he knew that was for sure. He made his own son suffer from what he wanted him to do. all for this dark secret. Now they knew that is why he acted the way he did. He just didn't understand why in the world he did this to him, he was his friend well that is what he thought he was to him. marien laid a hand on her husband shoulder to let him know they had to go and talk to bella and make things right. and see if they are able to make some sort of peace with her, but it should work not since he was able to see what he had done was wrong. So that should help out with things when it came down to him seeing reason. But what he did to their daughter hurt more than what erendor did to them. even though she knew that is what her husband wanted to do more than go after sky's father. but there was not much they are able to do when it came down to what they are going to be up against, and the bad thing is they escaped hell of all places.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

bella and the girls along with her other friends was laid out on the lawn of capsule corp. even though hotorhori has been trying his best to flirt with her again. she had to say he was hot and sexy. But he was not who she wanted. Plus she thinked he was her one daughter soul mate. Even though maka has not seen it in front of her just yet. they needed to get away for a while. well after everything that had happened the last few days. They just hoped marien would be able to make oritel to see reason when it came down to what he had done. bella didn't knew what she was going to do for right now. but after what she told vegeta and her other blood and soul and venom adopted fathers. Her soul and venom adopted mother athenadora had to knock out her father caius for being a dick about it. But she could understand why he acted the way he did. But now she lost so many times he blew up the chamber. bella sighed as they all looked at her as she walked off away. she needed to think away from the others. she just hoped that her mother would make her father see reason in what he had done. she just didn't understand why he couldn't just listen to her. that was one of the things that hurt her. she knew that he was just trying to be overly protective. But it was something that she should of understood. But she knew her mother would help him see the reason and the light he needed to see. Well and to forgive sky on something that he didn't even want to do. bella sighed and took out her phone only to see it was sky. This was the best thing for her right now.

"Oh! Sky!" chirped bella

* * *

 _"my bella. My love." cried sky_

* * *

"I missed you so much." mumbled bella

sky smiled and he felt the same just missed her so much and this was the best he was able to do. but he needed to make her understand something and need her help. he knew she was blocking their bond since he understood since it was hurting him as well. but he was going to tell her what he was able to, but he needed to get her to come to his home world. they needed every ounce of help that they could get. well other than his bella being the crap out of his father. but this was a war that they needed everything on hand. every ounce of power and everything that they are able to gather. and bella was going to be the one who was able to help them in what they are fighting. plus he knew she was trying to find out who escaped hell. all he knew that it was three people and it was the same three she has tossed in. but she seemed to understand and was going to try and gather all of the help she could get. It was something she was good at. She needed to get the help they he needed. This was the only way to make things right. And hopefully save his father from the darkness that he had inside of him for so long. Bella sighed and knew what he was going to be asking her. she would follow him to the gates of hell at back. But she was just happy to even see him right now. it was the joy of even see a image of him. She just needed to make sure her birth father understood what was going on before she made any sort of idea on what she was going to do. she hoped her mother was able to get through him. And hope he would forgive sky and know it was all on his father.

* * *

" _I'm sorry about what happened." said sky_

* * *

"No. Don't be. I should be the one apologizing for how my birth father reacted." said bella

sky sighed and he had his ass kicked from vegeta they have all ganged up on him but they forgave him after what was said. but they didn't know if they would be able to get through her birth father since he was so much like vegeta. Most of all the others understood what was going on. even his mother was going to make his father pay for even doing what he had done. she was not happy when he had asked him do what he had do to do. he hurt his soul mate and bonded. That was something he hated himself for even doing. and felt so much shame in dong that. but for now he was going to enjoy this and convey the message. he knew she would bring all the fire power she has. and she was not going to come alone on this one. but for now he needed to have her to understand that there was alot to what he gave to her. and this was something only bella is able to do. and that was something he knew for sure. It was something she was known to do. she was the only one he was able to get to do this. and to save everyone that was locked away from his father. he knew that she would be able to do the job. Most of all she would bring all of the power that she would be able to come along. Well maybe oritel might come and help as well. if he was able to read what was left for him. But he had faith in marien to get him to see reason on what was really going on. but that was something he would have to wait and see to happen. He knew his bell would wish to see that happened. But it would take time for him to stop kicking himself in the ass for what he had done. if he knew the king well. he would be kicking himself in the ass for this.

* * *

 _"He was just trying to protect you. and believe me vegeta and the others gave me the ol' fashioned blanket party. Will I... hold you again?" asked sky_

* * *

"It'll be a simple phone call." said bella

* * *

 _"Yeah! And it's less dangerous than horseback riding with you." chirped sky_

* * *

bella playfully punched him she was only having fun with him. plus it wasn't like when they decided to ride in the nude. sky knew where her mind has gone off to. and he had to say he was looking forward to doing that again. he looked around the area and took notice it was lovely. he didn't know that this was capsule corp of all places. while draco and tamaki watched their mother in the tree they took cover in. they were worried for her so they came looking for her. it seemed that they wanted to see what sky had to say as well. sky looked up to see the snow white blond and golden blond headed boys he knew it was tamaki and draco. they were just trying to make sure their mother was ok. it was a good thing for them to do. he knew how much all of her children and grandchildren loved their mother. and grandmother as well. he smiled up to them to let them know he was happy to see them. and to let them know that they were doing well in taking care of their mother. but he knew that they were making sure she was ok. bella smiled up to where sky was looking. It seemed that tamaki and draco seemed to wonder where she had gone off to. She loved her sons and knew they were just looking out for her. and making sure she was doing ok. but for now she needed to finish this conversation with sky.

* * *

 _"We always belong to each other." said sky_

* * *

Bella only nodded to him to let him know that she knew that alreay. She kissed him to let him know she was always going to be his. And only his, but for now she was going to have to see what she was able to find out on who was the ones who esscaped hell. but for now she was also going to enjoy her time with her sky. even though the kiss was not real. but she was able to feel him through their bond. but for now this was going to be the best they could do until they are able to straightened things out. she knew draco and tamaki was watching her from their favorite tree. and that didn't bother her none sadly. but she was just a little happy right now, this was what she needed. And she would do anything when it came down to help sky out. while tamaki and draco smiled this was what their mother needed. While they nearly fell over when one of their brothers jumped in. zange was one of the kind and was able to scare you when he wanted to. But for now he was going to watch with them. he wanted to make sure his mother was ok as well. plus he enjoyed having fun with his siblings. Well half siblings. That was something he would never ever give up. Bella huffed and knew one of her other sons showed up. And it had to be zange out of all of them. she smiled he was so much like his father it was not even funny. But he was a good son. all of her children and grandchildren was wonderful and great. She would never ever exchange them for nothing in the world. Sky smiled he knew she was happy right now and that is all that mattered to him. Plus he felt the bond open up to him. He knew she did it to show him that she was happy to see him right now. and that made him happy since he opened his bond back up as well.

* * *

 _"my bella, I know what happened to the positive magic." said sky_

* * *

"what is it?" asked bella

sky felt bad and knew his father sins was going to get his ass kicked even more. even if his father was going to be able to be saved from all of this. but for now he was just hoping his father would not get ti that bad. he didnt mean to do what he had done. while bella tilted her head to the side and she looked over to see muramasa and mercilago alone with her other two sword spirits. It seemed they have come to search for her as well. they were just making sure that their mistress was ok. and that is something that she could understand why they did that. but for now she wished she had some form of privacy. But she knew that was hard to do when it came down to her friends and family. but she knew she loved them all. and never ever would ever want no one else as a family. shiriyuki sighed and knew that this was what her mistress needed. And was happy to see sky again. but whatever their mistress does they would be right behind her everyway they can. and most of all they knew that there would be others who would be joinin in on that one. Since they could never ever turn down a good fight.

* * *

 _"It's a long story. And it started with my father and the destruction of Sparks." said sky_

* * *

"saaay whaaat?" asked draco

"son what are you doing?" asked bella

"moooom i wanted to see as well. "whinned draco

* * *

 _"Come to Eraklyon as soon as you can. Timmy will be coming with the out." said sky_

* * *

Bella smiled as draco and tamaki and zange perked up and followed bella as they left to go and meet up with the others. it looks like they are going to be having to gather as much fire power they could have. they didnt have enough training but it was enough for the powers she granted them. while they all looked over to bella and seen draco long with tamaki and zange and her four sword spirits and that spark in her eye made the ones who knew what was about to go down smirk and rub their hands together evilly. this was time for them to let their murder boners out and that was what they are going to be doing. while the ones who was still gettin used to this side of bella was wondering what they are about to walk into. But she needed to go and make a army to come with her to make sure they get what needed to be done. she was just happy sky was asking them for help. She just needed to make sure who was going to be coming along on this one. And hope her father would be able to see reason and come and help out with this fight. She knew he would wish to join in on it for their home world. And take back what was taken from them. but she would have to wait and see what he was going to do. but she had hoped in her father and will wait for him to come to to her. not her to come to him.

"Oh... okay... We gotta leave here everyone. time to let the murder boners out and let the blood lust run free. There isn't much time. We're going to Eraklyon." ordered bella

everyone who was not cheering mostly the winx who was still getting used to all of this. they all gathered together and went to the manor to gather some things. and things that they are needing for thing. then they would need to go to see the kai's and then kaioshin. then the look out. they had to gather things from each place. then they had to stop at the soul socitey to the seiretei and relay the message to get what they could from there. and so they could meet up with troops. then death city to the death room to relay the message on what is needed to me said and to have lord death gather troops as well.. and a few other stops as well them back to capsule corp to say what is needed there so vegeta would be able to help and get things there. and have them gather the help there as well. vegeta would gather the troops there and meet up on eraklyon to help with the battle. She knew that they all would not be able to turn down a good battle when it came down to what they were about to go and enter. She hoped her birth father would join in with this fight since it involved their home world. And that is something he seemed to be prided in. well it was something she was prided in as well. but for now she was going to have to take what she was able to get. Since she was going to fight and make things right. The way she was able to do thing like she always does. it was something she always does best. Even though she felt her age from when she did stuff like this. but it seemed she would always be known as the savior of all realms and worlds and universes. But for now they needed to go and head back and gather the army that she would need to fight.

* * *

 _meanwhile back at capsule corp_

vegeta finally woke up from being knocked out from his wife. he was going to kill his daughters birth parents and so was alot of the caius was in the emo corner again for thinking the same way. His wife and mate really let into him. Even aro was right next to him, it seemed sulpisha was the same way. but they were stopped by their repective mates and wives. now they have no choice to talk to them with out the fighting and the killing. while vegeta was yanked down to sit next to his wife since all the others was sitting down. but they knew why they are there now. but they needed to hear them on their part as well. and that was not going to be something that the king of sparks wanted to hear. but he had to hear it if he wanted to have a good relationship with his daughter. and even though he and vegeta are alike in so many ways. but vegeta knew when it was to much and when it was needed to stop. and what oritel had done to bella is something he and the others are against and never ever do that to their loved ones and children so on and so king cold and all of the other blood and soul and venom bonded fathers and mothers was looking at them. bulma arched a brow and knew that the king was not going to like this. and she knew he was like her vegeta and it was kinda funny to a point. but she did bitch slap him for what he pulled and how he made her princess feel like. even though she didn't give birth to bella. but all blood adoption and soul and venom bonded makes the said child that you blood adopted and soul and venom as if you gave birth to the child yourself. so bella was all of their child in every sense of the word since the blood adoption seen to that. along with soul and venom adopted ones as well.

"so you come and see bella. but she is out wondering around in the gardens. It is a place where she seeks to have some form of peace." said vegeta

"Then I shall order my guards to bring her home because I have something to tell her." said oritel

vegeta face palmed as did everyone else in the room. It seemed that he don't get what was going on. he needed to rethink on how he did things. She would not take it well when it came down to what he was thinking about doing. while inukimi came over and sat down it seemed she needed to make him understand that is not how you deal with your childen. She didn't even do what with sesshomaru when he was a pup. So she was going to try her best to make him understand what and why he should not even do something like that. while everyone was trying to find out the best way to give him some sort of advice. But she was going to be the one to do so. She was able to think of something that would help him see reason. While marien was hoping that one of them would help her out when it came down to her husband. She needed some sort of help. She knew he wanted to see her. so did she as well. but right now her husband would be making things way worst when it came down to how he was going to get her to come home. It was just going to make things worst if he does what he was thinking. He needed to let bella come to him and talk to him. There was no way in forcing her to do anything. she was someone who was not going to take that all to well. so she was going to try and put some sense into his head. Bella has to cool down for a while before she even talked to him. It was something that was normal for her to even do. she looked around and saw everyone nod to her to let her know that she was doing the correct thing in talking to oritel and make him understand what and why he was doing is wrong. Maybe it would be able to help him understand what he was going to do was going to make things way worst for her anger that she has for him. In which they all thinked she had every right to even be pissed off. But he was just going to piss her off even more. Or just kill the guards or knock them out. they would not be able to easily take her down to get her back to sparks. So this is the other thing that they needed to make him understand. It was something he was not even thinking about when it came down to bella. but it seemed athenadora was going to be the one who was going to be putting in what she was thinking right now.

"I... er... don't think that's a great idea. Its not the correct thing to do while our little one is right now. and the gardens is a place she find comforting. In fact Malfoy manor is on the grounds here. its connected to capsule corp. but she was not in that garden. Is in another part of capsule corp. but what you are thinking of doing will make matters worst.." said athenadora

"athenadora's right." said marien

marien sighed and knew that it was true on that one with what she had been told. but they have to make sure that oritel knew what is they are trying to tell them what garden she was sitting in. even though it was the suzaku and seiryuu garden. That is what they called it when they connected the palaces to capsule corp. miaka and yui and their friends wanted to bring the palaces and other places back with them. it was understandable when it came down to how they wished to have what they wanted. Even the people who came back with them wanted to bring it back as well. capsule corp is the largest property that's out there. tasuki walked in and arched a brow when he took note that this was something he should not even open his mouth when it came down to who was in the room right now. aro only shook his head to let him know is best to keep his mouth shut. Because they were trying to get through oritel head. And it seemed to not be working to well. tasuki only shrugged and plotted down so he was able to see how this was going to work. He knew that miaka and yui's mother was one sexy sparky woman with fire in her. and dammed he wanted her. they all wanted her to be theirs. But they knew she was not going to be theirs since she was only with her soul mates. In which kinda was depressing even to think about. but he was with her daughter though. yui was a wonderful woman and has her mother inside of her. even though miaka was with ikkaku. It seemed that they were made for each other. Even though they would of never ever thought that tamahome would be the man he was. he and nuriko was soul mates after all. they should of put two and two together when they saw the two together. He was just confused with his love with miaka and his love for nuriko. But it seemed that they finally found each other with the help of marcus. He showed them that their bond was of a soul mate. Nuriko was also happy to see her sister once again. even though she was reincarnated in one of bella's daughters. It was kinda funny her name was korien. She even had her memories when she was able to see him on the spot. So that made things great for nuriko. Even though he was related to bella now since her daughter was her sister.

"Is this some kind of a plot? all of you against one?" snapped oritel

"caius look he acts like you when you get that way." chirped athenadora

"shut it my darling beloved wife. i do not act that way." growled caius

Caius huffed and went to the emo corner as did some of the other husbands since they are like that as well. while athenadora and some of the ladies are laughing their asses off from what was going on. they knew that was going to happen since they knew that they were right. some of them as well who was not in the emo corner. marian loved to watch these people on how they acted. They were friends and family to them. in which was something they loved with everything they had in them. but for now she was going to enjoy what she was watching. She does have a rather large family now. and that is something that she was never ever going to even not be unhappy about. their little princess. plus it also means that sparks is the most powerful world in all of the realms and universe with the beings who are their friends and family. so that is a good thing as well when war was brewing. but she was happy to have a large family it was rather nice to say the least. And most of all large about of friends and well. it seemed that they have grown attatched to their new friends and family that their little princess has blessed them with. The palace is full and that is something they all wished. Well it was the family wing that was full. And that is the best feeling in the world. Since the whole of the family wing was all filled up with all their friends and family. and never ever wish that to end at all. they all have picked their own rooms. And was happy with them. marien smiled to what she was thinking about. but she would have to think more on that later since she has to make sure her husband was going to understand what he was doing is wrong on how he was thinking and how he was trying to get their little princess to speak to him. It was not going to work when it came down to how their daughter worked. She had both of them in her. in which that made them super happy on. while oritel grumbled about people trying to mock him. but then again this was something that he was still getting used to with how they all worked. they are all just well worked together. he grumbled to himself about how they are not thinking the way he wanted to, he just wanted to see his bady girl. Before they came here they stopped and looked in on bloom and they was freaked out from what they seen her do. and it was not something they knew she would not change it was already known. plus they were told how many of them have tried.

"Remember, our little princess welfare is the only thing we care about. Nothing else matter's." said marian

"I can quite put my finger on it, Oritel, that you've changed since last time I saw you." said sulpisha

marien snickered on that one for what she had said, and it was true to be truthful. He has changed so much since they seen each other last. Some of them come and go when they wanted to. But its been a while since they seen sulpisha and athenadora. they knew that he had changed for him being the parent. and sure she was much like her. but it was her way that she was raised. but vegeta smirked and knew his little princess has been giving him hell. and sadly he was proud of her for this one. but then again this was him who had put that in her. and that is a proud thing that she never ever forget her dear old daddy teaching when she had to relive through the time. it seemed all of the blood adopted fathers in the room was looking the same way he was right now. even though some of them are not here. but it seemed that they felt just as much pride in bella as he did. oritel huffed from what was said and even though this was something that he knew that was amusing everyone in the room. He wondered why in the world they were trying to pick on him. It was kinda not fair when it came down to what they were doing. but then again this must be some way of them getting some form of revenge on what he had done. while caius smirked they got him right were they wanted him. Served him right for what he had done. he was her birth father and he goes off and pulled what he had done. it was something they would never ever do to their little one. She was to precious to them to even do something like that. sure the man never had the chance to watch her grow up. But he has the chance to even be in her life. He just needed to learn a few things when it came down to their bella. she was someone who is not one to be messed with. But for now he needed to learn a few things. Something he must need to know before he would lose bella forever. and that what will happen when it came down to how he was handling things with her. he needed to know what he was doing was wrong. And the wrong way to go about things. Sure they have their own way as well. but they would never ever do that to their bella. force her to pick a man who she didn't love. And who was not her soul mate. As well her bonded soul mate. It was wrong and something he should of thought about before he did what he had done.

"He has since he found out that being the father of an 618-year-old girl isn't easy." chirped marien

"Wonderful! The enemies attacking me from within." grumbled oritel

"You should listen to vegeta. He and bulma raised our little princess. and many others as well.. And whether you like it or not, they know her better than us." said marien

vegeta waited to see if he was going to be able to speak up on this one. As well was the others. they knew the man was trying. But they didn't know if what they were saying was getting through to him. there was much he was able to teach him. but he had no choice but to deal with the man who was his princess birth father. and that he knew was never ever going to change. she was still HIS daughter through the blood adoption and that man will not be able to change that from what he wanted to know. oritel looked over to vegeta and it seemed that he and bulma was the only ones left since they raised her longer than anyone else. well the living through time part didn't help. but vegeta had a idea on how to help them through something. they video taped everything in their bella life. and the things that was given to them when she had to live through time as well. they just hoped that it would help them feel better for everything that had happened. Even though it was more on oritel part since he was the dick about everything. Marien was just trying to stop him from even doing what he had done. the whole forcing to pick another male was messed up when It came down to what he knew had happened. Even though one of them had to go and reverse a spell that their little one had placed on them. even though they thought it should of just stayed on him and waited it out. but they did what they had to do before the home world of the prince that their bella had done to would have a bitch fit. Even though they would not win over the power that they had. But the other thing was is the fact that they wanted to do was kick the shit out of sky's father. since he was the reason for all of this mess. And they were going to let him know on what he had done and how much it pissed them off from what he thought he was thinking was the correct thing to do. even though it was all a cowards way out of what he had done. that is what he did. And then make his son suffer when it came down to what he asked him to do. that was wrong on so many levels. He should of known what happened to soul mates if one of them hurt the other. Even though it was something that never happens much. So sky was basically off the hook when it came down to how he handled things. He was fixing the wrongs from his father.

"It hasn't been easy for me, either with this whole thing i had a hard time accepting this. but i raised her to be a strong willed woman. and princess that she was able to be proud of. but the thing is i am not going to let go anytime soon so you better get used to it. and i don't like how you went about things. And a kid grows up so quickly and just when you think you've got that figured out, they've grown some more. but she is a parent herself and as well she has live through out time. and she is a fighter that is by her heart." said vegeta

"bella told us about the... er... discussion. and believe me there was more than one person who was not pleased in how you went about things. most of all vegeta." said bulma

marien sighed and she had to agree with the woman who was the blood adopted mother to her darling little princess. she suffered with out them with her. it broke their hearts when they knew they could have been there for her. but there were not there for her. but now they have the chance to be there for their daughter. and most of all to be there for her to let her know that she was loved and they would never ever leave her. and would help her with anything that comes her way. It was something that parents do for their children. Even though they wished they were able to watch her grow up when it came down to her life. But they were ashamed to even think that they were not there for all of the hard times. Even Lucius who came in to say hello to them. to let them know she will be ok and that she was a strong will woman. and that is what made him fall in love with her. marien sighed and looked to her husband in a freaking staring match with the king of all sayien. but then again she knew how hard for him to accept them in their little princess life. Along with all of her other blood adopted family and friends. they were family and friends to them as well. but he was getting there slowly when it came down to how he was handling things. Sure he was going to be the overly protective father for a long time. it was something fathers do when they love their children. And that is what he did was to protect their little princess. but he did go over board when it came down to making her and forcing her to pick another man to be her husband. It was something she didn't want to do when it came down to what he wanted to do for their little princess. but she was happy that mess was done and over with. but for now they wondered what they are going to show them or anything they are able to let them see. but this was something they wished to know about. they missed so much in her life. even though they are disappointed in bloom but she knew that their little princess is making sure she was well taken care of as well. and never ever want for nothing. That is all she was able to do. and most of all have potions to help her function through out life. But it was not going to solve all of what she has inside of her. they were proud of their little princess to even doing that. she could of just let her be whatever happens. But no she and the others made sure she was family. just never ever let her know that she was a twin. That would be something that would end very badly when it came down to how things go.

"Don't worry. isabella has quite a temper, we know. But she loves you as unfortunate that is to me." grumbled vegeta

"There is nothing parents and their kid can't resolve. even though isabella had her times with her children and believe me there was a lot of things had happened there but that is for them to tell you. They just need a little time." said bulma

"Time... Something we have never had." said marien

"isabella is time itself. she lived through it and dealt with things that out beat that happened to me. but she is strong and a fighter i raised her to be that." said vegeta

vegeta looked over to them and gave them a look on what he was thinking. He wanted them to know that she was who she is. and that is never ever going to change since he was going to make sure of that. he loved his little spitfire. And that was something he never ever wished would never ever change. he will be dammed to have them change his princess. she is happy who she is and that is something he was never going to let people ever do that to her again. so many tied to make her into what they wanted to have her as. but she never ever wanted to. she tried but she was never ever happy when she did. he hated to see her unhappy. while marien smiled she knew where his thoughts had gone off to. and she would never ever change their daughter. she was perfect in every way to them. even their grandchildren and great grandchildren are perfect in every way. They were not going to lie about that one. Since she is perfection when it came down to their little princess. even their grandchildren and great grandchildren are a picture of perfection. well oritel learned that the hard way when it came down to how their little princess. she has both of them in her when it came down to how she was. and that is something that made them both happy to even know she was a spitfire in which is needed when it came down to being a good queen. They just wanted to see their little one and to make sure that she forgave them for what her stupid idiot father had done. and didn't even listen to her when it came down to what she was trying to say. And to explain to him on what was really happening. And what and why sky had done to make him do what he had done. but for now he was learning a lesson from the people who raised her and made her who she is today. They all was there before them. king cold eyed oritel to let him know he was not happy on what he had done. what he did broke their little ones heart. And that is something that he never ever liked. But it seemed that he knew he had done wrong. And was here to make up for what he had done. so that is a good thing to even know that he was here to make up with their little one. Vegeta nodded to king cold since he was thinking on the same line of thoughts that he was on. oritel was just learning when it came down to having a daughter like their bella. she was one of a kind. And most of all that she was perfection in itself. They were not ashamed when they even think that. they knew she is perfecting. Her children and grandchild are even perfection as well. they got their mothers looks and that is something that is a good thing. Oritel sighed and didn't even know how he was going to make things right. He just hoping that his little princess would forgive him for what he did. It was all that he wanted right now. he wanted to make sure that she forgave him for what he had done. he was a fool to not even listen to his little princess. for now on he was going to do that before he let his own stupidity takes over.

"Isabella is our daughter. But you were the ones who raised her. and blood adopt her when know of all what blood adoption are and what they mean.. I envy you." said oritel

"If you wanna know what you've missed, get comfortable. If they say a picture is worth a thousand words, then a film can tell the story of a lifetime." said vegeta

vegeta put in one of the tapes of bella growing up. It was something he thought would be a good thing for them to see. It seemed that it might work for them since they would be able to see what her life was like growing up. He knew she showed her memories to them. but it was the ones that what she has gone through. Not her life when she was growing up. So this was something he was going to do when it came down to how bella grew up. And how happy she was growing up. while oritel and marien watched their little princess being loved by vegeta and bulma and with trunks with her. there was scenes with everyone else in there as well. as they watched her grow and started to train with vegeta she looked so happy to be doing that. they watched as she became the genius she was today with bulma. then it changed to when she turned 14. they watched the scenes when she came back with the male with silver hair. as things went on from there. things changed from there on. that was when they used the object to view memoires that was handed down to them. they watched through her battles and the ssuffering that she had to go through. and how she lived and battled through time. they watched the horrifying things that happened to their grandchhildren through their memories.. but then it all turn to happy ones. and it ended with bella and sky memories. vegeta smirked as he remembered the day she turned to her first super sayein then went up in power and up and up. oritel and marien hugged each other from all that they have seen. They were so happy to even had the chance to even able to see something like this. she was so happy growing up. And how she was raised to be a warrior by vegeta. It was something that they were even happy to see. But they saw when things changed. Well when things started to change. while vegeta closed his eyes the man knows what he knew now. she never showed him all her memories of when she grew up. She only showed them what she had gone through. In which was a thing that he could understand why she did that. but that is because she was worried that she would be judged for what she had done and what she had been through in her very long life. now he was not going to make her into something she was not. That is something he would be putting his foot down on as well all of her other blood adopted family as well. it was something they would not let happen at all. now he understood his daughter more so than he did before. he has so much fatherly pride inside of him when it came down to his little princess. marien even felt pride in what she was able to see. She was proud to have a daughter like bella. she was their shining light and the light into their darkness. They were even shown the room where they had all of the research stuff for what they had been working on to save their home world and them as well. they even felt more pride from what they were seeing. all of the hard work she had put in to get them back into her life and most of all bring back her home world. She was their most precious thing in the whole world. She has done so much for them and they would never ever know how to their their little princess.

"Go and talk to her." said vegeta

bella popped in looking like she was about to go and do something they all knew well when it came down to when she wanted to go into battle. She was in her battle gear that was specially made for her. and her own look she had made for what she liked. She had her swords and sword spirits with her as well. you never know when you would need a sword that could bring someone back to life. She was always prepared when she goes into battle. they knew that something is about to go down when she has her sword spirits at her side. well all four of her sword spirits. It meant that that there was something was about to go down. well a good fight by the looks of it. And they were not going to be missing out on this one. While everyone who seemed to be going along with her was filing out of the senkai gates. Even some of her children was coming along on this one. Well the other clue was that she has the tennsaiga with her as well. she normally brings that one along when it was a mega battle. And a good one when it came down to what she has with her. and the fight happy group looks all to happy. Well it show by the way they were smirking. So that means she was going to go into battle. And having fun with out some of them, like hell they were going to be put to the side lines again. they wanted in on this one as well. plus it was not only the suit that byakuya maden for her. to show her noble blood adoption to the kuchiki clan. it was the altered one. Well alice did get ahold of some of her outfits. And altered them to make them batter in her eyes. Even though ayame and a rose joined in on it as well. but bella didn't mind that they altered her things. She seemed to like their work when it came down to how they alter things. bella looked up and arched a brow at who was in the sitting room. while she looked and wondered what the hell went on for her birth parents to be in the sitting room of her home. She wondered if her father was here to make up for the bullshit he had done when it came down to how he was a mega ass and never ever listened to her when she needed him most. And most of all didn't listen to her when she tried to explain to him what was really going on. and most of all scarring the hell out of tamaki and draco when he blew up. she saw what happened they knew everything from when she grew up. She knew she should of showed them those parts of her life. But she never ever got the chance to show them that. she showed them all the other stuff that happened in her life. But never had the chance to show them that part of her life.

"daddy what the hell are you doing here?" asked bella

vegeta and oritel started to mumbled and rant about things. While her other blood adopted fathers who was in the room looked like they didn't know how or what they were going to say about this one. While her blood adopted mothers and birth mother huffed and rolled their eyes at the men they were married to and soul mates to. Bella only sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. She knew she should of said which one to who she was speaking to. Since there was more than one father in the room. Well not all of her blood adopted fathers was here. only vegeta,king cold and aro and caius was in the room at this point in time. while bulma and athenadora and sulpisha as well victoria snickered to what she had to be seeing here. while she looked over to her daughter and smiled and knew that she was going to go to fight. They would meet up to where the battle was going to be since she sent the information to go where they needed to go to join in after they gather the others and gear up. while her four sword spirits was snickering at the sight before them. it was a sight to see and a rare one at that. even caius was looking like he didn't even know what to do or say right now. while trunks walked in with his gear and weaponry as well since he was joining in on this one. While gohan and gotten as well kakarot and a few others was behind him. they arched a brow and wondered what in the world was going on. and why are their father and bella birth father rambling like a bunch of morons. Well and all of bella's birth fathers was looking like they wanted to hide in some dark corner. Piccolo finally arrived and looked at the others and wondered what in the world was going in. they all just shook their heads to tell them not to even think about it. While whis and beerus only sighed and knew that there was a fool fest going on once again. they knew better to not even bother with it when it came down to stuff like this. even kioshin shook his head to them as if he was saying to stay out of this one. And let them look like the morons that they were right now. and that is what they were going to be doing. and it was something they was going to do. while bella sighed and knew that there was a reason why her birth father was here. along with her birth mother. she hoped that her birth father saw the error of his ways when it came down to what he did. It broke her heart from how her birth father treated her when she needed him the most. And how he was forcing her to pick a man who was not her soul mate. That was also something that broke her heart as well. but what made things worst was when he didn't listen to her when she was trying to explain things to him. He just pushed her away and thinked that he knew better. But what topped everything off was when he scarred tamaki and draco their grandchildren who are tramatized still. They had to be given something to get them through the gate.

"not none of of my other daddy's in the room so you can stop acting like that. im talking about my birth daddy who happened to be asshole?" asked bella

"I have to talk to you my little princess. I know you are still angry and hurt at me. Please hear me out." pleaded oritel

Bella narrowed her pink and red eyes at him and huffed she was not going to be putting up with this before a big battle. She marched her way over to him. Everyone gulped they all knew that look on bella's face. They all backed up and had the look on their face as if they knew better to not to interfere with bella when she was like this. she started to poke her birth father in the chest. Oritel gulped he knew that look on his little princess face it was the same one that her mother gets when she was angry at him. But his little princess was far more scarry than her mother. plus she was able to project what she was feeling. bella was going to make it known that her choice has been made when it came down to who she was going to be marrying. And who she chose to live with forever. she was going to remain with her soul mate and her bonded soul mate. And she was going to make clear to him that is what she was going to be doing. and if he didn't like it he can go fuck himself up the ass with the worlds largest cock up his ass. while vegeta and a few of her other blood adopted fathers was snickering from what their little daughter was doing to her birth father. it was something they hoped she would do when she crossed paths with him again. it seemed that the man needed to be told by his own daughter and they hoped it would get through his head. this was the best thing they had ever seen. they was not the only ones who was enjoying this show. They all was passing around snack and drinks. While they were going to enjoy what was about to down. while marien join in with what they were doing. she had to say this was rather fun how they do things. Plus she wanted to enjoy the show that her little princess was about to do to her birth father. It was what he deserved for what he did. And how he treated her whens he needed him the most. Plus she had so much motherly pride. Her daughter has so much of her in her. even though she out beated her in the scarry department and that made her a very very proud mother. and most of all her little princess was able to project what she was feeling. that was what made things a lot more better when it came down to how she handled herself. while oritel gulped at what his little princess was doing. her eyes flashed blood red. Even the one ruby eye was blood red. It was something he knew that was about ot happen. He knew she was not happy with him. And she was letting it all out at him. he could feel and taste the anger that she was feeling. not only because she was a empath. She was letting everything all out. and knew now she was the powerful being that people said about. and he was a proud father to know that his little princess has done so much in her life and now it was time for him to make peace for his fuck up that he had done.

"now you listen here daddy dearest. i will only say this once. And only once so you better listen. Because I fucking hate repeating myself. If you are here to tell me to forget about Sky again then forget it, because I'm going to see him now." hissed bella

Bella punched her father in the nose only enough to make it bless and gave him a black eye. She felt better after she did that. bella sighed and was happy with what she had done. as she tuned on her heal and walked out with her nose in the air. while vegeta and some of the others snickered at what bella had done. he did deserve what she had done to him. Well they thought he should have had more done to him than what he had. But they could live with the punishment that bella had given. while the others was smirking at what bella had just done. marien nodded and was proud of her little princess. she had done what she needed to do. and she was not going to be upset with her little princess. she was happy she did something like that to her father. even though she thought he deserved a little more worst than what he had gotten. But she had a feeling that was more or less of a warning that she have given to him. She looked to the others and only got a nod to let her know that it was only a warning she had given to him. Spirit sighed and knew what she was able to do. he has seen all of her ways of punishment. And sometimes it was not the prettiest thing in the world to even see. That was for sure since he knew that was something that he knew his bella was able to do. while marien sighed and knew the look that spirit was giving to her. it seemed her little princess was known to be very evil when it came down to punishments. She would have to ask her little princess to teach her some of her nice little tricks when she was finished with her fight. She could use some new things when she wanted to punish her husband when he was doing bullshit like this. everyone shivered they have a feeling that bella's birth mother was going to be learning some new tricks form her daughter. in which was not such a bad thing when it came down to learning stuff like that. even some of the others would teach her some of the stuff they do to punish their husband and mates. It was something they could pass on to her. well after the battle they would do that. since it would be a very fun thing to do. oritel would never ever know what would hit him when they finish teaching her what she would need to know. plus a few spells as well would help her out with punishing her husband when he was being a total dick. All of the men in the room shivered and knew what all the woman was going to be teaching marien. And sadly they felt for oritel when they were finished with marien. Most of all what bella would teach her. that was going to be something that he was not going to enjoy.

"No! isabella! Wait! Don't go!" pleaded oritel

"Let me give it a try." said vegeta

vegeta laid a hand on the shoulder of the man who blessed them with their Isabella. She was all of their blessing she would never be replaced with another person like her. everyone who blood adopted her fell in love with her when they first laid eyes on her. and that is something that happened to everyone of them who was her blood adopted mother or father or sibling. Or soul and venom adopted parent or sibling. That is something that they all shared. Oritel sighed and knew that he would have to let vegeta do this. he knew he royally messed up when it came down to how he handled things. He just wanted to make up with his little princess. he could not lose her after they finally got her back in their lives. Aro came over to him waved him to follow him to a area where he was able to hear what was going to be said. He and marien only nodded as they both followed him to a area where they would be able to hear what would be said and if she forgave him for what he had done. sure she had every right to be very pissed off at him for what he had done. and most of all when he slapped her out of anger. he should be ashamed of himself and deserved what she did to him. He never ever would lay another harmful hand on his perfect little princess. she didn't deserve that sort of treatment. she didn't deserve any sort of marking on her that was made out of anger or hate. Even though the cursed markings all over her body was something that could never ever be healed. Everything has been tried to cure her from it. And nothing never worked. She would have to live forever with the markings on her body and the pain and suffer she would have to feel when it was activated. And the large amount of blood loss that would come along with the activation of those markings when they were hit. He hated to even know that. even thinking about it. But he knew he had no choice but to deal with what she had to deal with forever and ever. But she was still perfection to them. and never ever be not perfect in anyway. She was their little princess. their perfect little princess. the picture of perfection when it came down to their little princess. and they would not be ashamed of even saying out loud. They were proud of their daughter and would never ever be ashamed of her. even their grandchildren and great grandchildren was a picture of perfection when it came to their eyes. The new family picture was hanging up in the grand hall. It had them all in it and that is something that made him super happy. They have a large family all thanks to their little princess. the family wing is nearly full with all their family and friends. they have their own chambers they all chosen to be their own. Even made a lab in the palace. And a few other things that they thought should be there and needed to be there.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

vegeta flashed and hugged his daughter from behind to make her stop from leaving. He was afraid of what will happened to her while she was in battle. It was something that he was always afraid of. And he was not the only one who thinked this. they all were afraid if losing their most precious thing in the universe and realms. he wanted to let her know how much he loved her.. and would never ever stop loving her. she was the most precious thing to him. Well along with trunks and his wife and mate. And his grandchildren and great grandchildren as well. and to let her know how proud he was of her. and how proud he was of her in how far she had come in being the warrior he wanted her to be. she was powerful and strong as well protected what was hers. a prefect sayien princess that she was meant to be. well what he rasied her to be and he was very proud of himself to have raised a perfect sayein princess. and a very powerful one at that. she was his little one and he would never ever stop thinking of her as that. she was his and all of the other blood adopted fathers and mothers and siblings as if she was born into that family. but for now he needed to have a chat with her to let her know what he wanted her to know. he may not get along with the man who is her birth father. the man needed to learn a few things when it came down to being a father. and most of all how he treated his daughter for one thing. He wanted to murder him when he saw the hand print on her face. That angered him and the others for what oritel had done. he should of never ever laid a hand on their little one like that. no one should harm their children like that. there was a difference when your training them and when you harm them like he did. And most of all what angered them more when they saw tamaki and draco drugged. When they were told what happened it pissed them off even more. He would have to think on those thoughts more later he needed to get this out in the open. He hoped that aro took oritel and marien to the area so they would be able to hear what was going to be said and what she was going to say. And hope she would forgive him. He saw the shame and the hurt in the mans eyes. And knew he didn't mean to do anything that happened. but she was his daughter as if he made her. that is what blood adoption are for. most of all with her other blood adopted and soul and venom adopted ones as well.

"daddy! I just came to say goodbye to you and mommy. And all of my other mommys and daddys as well. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper." Whispered bella

"Shh my darling little princess, you are always going to be my daughter and princess. along with all of your other blood adopted fathers and mothers and siblings. They would always love you. Remember you are ours as if we gave birth to you or if you were born into our families. Never ever forget that my darling little angelic princess. you are our most precious thing in all of the universe and realms. Don't worry my darling angelic princess. I know sometimes the relationship between parents and children can be difficult. you should know as well when it came down with all you brats and grand brats and great grand brats. Give them some time. It's not easy being a father. Trust me. look at spirit and thoth and lord death and kouga. spirit still gets hit in the head with that book from maka. that brat makes me so proud. just like her mama." said vegeta

vegeta placed a hand on his daughter face as gave her a warm smile. Something he only did with his family and friends. they are the only ones who was able to see his true self. He wanted to let her know he was going to have a nice chat even if he was going to take him to the gravity chamber. But he would wait till later for that. he knew there was a battle that needed to be fight right now. and they have to gear up for that. but they also needed to gather everyone since he knew what she came here for it was not to say goodbye. He would never ever let her say the goodbye as if she was going to die. He would never ever let that happen. Neither would everyone else. They would make sure of that. she would never ever leave them. they would be so lost and never ever would feel right. Most of all her children and grandchildren would be lost with out their mother and their grandmother in their lives. Most of all tamaki and draco would hit them the world if that had happened. she knew that he would be mad if he was missing out on a good fight and battle. He was in the group with the fight happy people. But he was going to be the other one who was going to be gathering everyone else who was going to be joining in on the fun that was going to happen. They would never ever miss out on a good fight like this. well they hope it would be a good fight since it been a good while since they all had a good fight happen. Those witchs where the last good fight they had in a while. and that was loads of fun when it came down to that fight. So they hope they would have a good fight with this one. but for now he was happy if she was happy. That is all that matter to him and all of the others. is the happiness and joy that she deserved to be feeling. she deserved so much more from all of the bullshit that had happened to her in her very long life. he was not going to feel ashamed of that at all. bella cried as she hugged her blood adopted father and sighed happily she loved how he smelt. She just wished she was able to do the same with all of her other blood and soul and venom adopted fathers before she leaves. But she would have to deal with this until she was finished with this battle. She knew she would win. But she knew she would come out wounded. But hell when was she ever not hurt or wounded when it came down to a fight. It was never ever a good fight with out even coming out like that.

"Are you kidding? You've been a great father. along with all of my other soul and venom and blood adopted fathers and mother and siblings. I'm actually over that. We're about to deal with something much more important." Cried bella

"So... go and save the universe like always, right? make me and all of your other fathers and mothers proud princess. and i will bring the extra troops like aways my darling little angelic princess. i am sure draco and tamaki is going to be the ones to take us and trunks? And don't worry about your birth parents. I'll talk to him when the fight is over and won." said vegeta

Bella sent vegeta a bright smeil and nodded to let him know that she understood. She had a feeling that her birth parents was listing in on the conversation. In which she was hoping they would. She didn't want to go into this fight with out them knowing that she had forgiven him. She loved her birth parents. she was just angry on how her birth father dealt with things. She kissed vegeta cheek as she flashed onto the ship while her four sword spirits smiled at the scene. She made sure that shiriyuki and mercilago was go while the troops that was gathered, and was getting to be ready to go and meet up at capsule corp. as they took off to the battle that was ahead of them. they all hoped and prayed that they would win. Even though it was all on bella's shoulders once again. since they all kinda pretty much put everything on her shouders when it came down to battles. Even though she didn't mind it when it came down to having a good fight. But she knew it was slim the last battle they were in. she thought she was actually was going to die when she was trying to save her home world. But it seemed she was going to be saving more than that this time. she just needed to make things right when it came down to what sky father had done. she could understand why he had done what he did. Even though she knew he felt guilty for what he had done. so this is why she was even going to forgive him on what he made sky do. and what the had done as well. but they always get out of the battle with basically had nothing left in them. so this was nothing that bella along with her friends and family has not done before. while she sighed and closed her eyes and enjoyed the trip. she knew vegeta way of making people see reason and she sadly felt bad for her birth father on what was about to happen.

* * *

 _meanwhile a few hours later_

the ship landed on the planet that they needed to be at. but this was something they all was ready for, while sky was waiting to see if his bella has come. He knew she would be the only one to save the day and make things right. He just hoped his father would respect what his bella was doing. she was the only one who would be able to do something like this. he knew it took longer since she had to relay messages to gather who is going to be coming. But he waited for her to come off the ship so he was able to greet his bella with all of the love in the world and that he could give her. then his father would see that his bella was there to help them and not mess things up. but hey all went into battle once they gotten there. bela was beat up as she kneeled down to the tree and she waved her hand over it. as her miko powers pushed into it to see if she was able ot even save the tree or whatever she had to do to it. she knew it was drawing on her pure powers of being a miko. as the witchs distroyed the sapling and magic was all flowing down over them all. she felt the power that was inside of the tree. But it was very faint from what she was feeling. then it hit her she felt something murderous and hate. She needed to get everyone out of the way because this was not a good thing. She knew what was about to happen. And it was not going to be a pretty thing. But she will do what she was able to do and protect what was hers. and most of all kill those witch's. even though she was annoyed at the fact that they got out of hell. she knew there was times that people to escape from the gates of hell. but she thought the three evil cows was sent down to the deepest parts of hell where they could never ever escape. Maybe she was wrong. Then again she was very weak when she tossed them into the gates so she had a feeling that she would have to try harder when she wanted to get rid of them.

 **"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!"** ordered bella

bella used both of her sword spirits that she brought with her. since her other two sword spirits was bringing the other troops to the battle. Bella got hit hard from the attack that was sent her way. She was badly wounded as it was already. Also she lost a lot of blood from the amount of wounds and the amount of times she was hit in the spots where her cursed makings was at. She used more of her strength so she was able to open the gates of hell where they belonged and making sure that they would never ever be able to escape again. she used her powers to basically seal them there. while sent a hell butterfly to hades so he was prepared for them to come his way. Since he would finish the job that needed to be done. maybe he would be able to basically just rid of them from all life even in spirit. Bella sighed and knew that she was going to leave that choice up to hades. He was a good father to her. but she knew that he would be able to make the right choice to rid of them. or just give them the water from the sea of souls. Since that would basically wipe them from all existence. she was only was able to do so being a captain to the soul king. as she screamed out in pain because it was a painful process to even do. she hated sealing things since it made her even more weak as well very very painful. But she had no choice in the matter. She had to make sure that they would never ever leave hell ever again. she made sure that she to send a hell butterfly once she was done so hades was able to know that all the rest was up to him. She knew what the choice he was going to make. And she would have to say it would be the choice she would make. It was the right thing to do to wipe them fom all existence. when they gates finally closed as she fell to her kness while trying to catch her breath from the amount of power and energy she had to use. It was times like this makes her feel her real age. Plus she lost a lot of blood from being all cut up and stabbed a few times. Along with having all of her curse marking activated over and over again. they was never ever fun. It seemed like people enjoy attacking those areas once they knew what they did to her. oritel who was closest to his daughter rushed to her side with all of the worry in the world. He was worried to even lose his little princess. bella was breathed hard to get her barings. She only smiled to her father weakly to let him know she was going to be ok. and that she was going to live. He only sighed in relief when he got her message she was sending to him. But he would never ever stop worrying about her she was his little princess. bella looked over to sky and seen his father was down for the count. and she knew what she had to do, as she pushed herself up and made her way over to sky and his father.

"sky move out of the way." said bella

Bella sighed and pushed all of the pain to the side for right now. she knew that she needed to feed as well. but for now she had a job to do. and as well to save her future father in law. He better be grateful for her for all she was doing for him and what she was about to do for him. Bella pulled out tennsia since it was the only way she would be able to bring him back to life. While everyone who has not seen the sword at work before. all gathered around and wanted to see what it was going to do and how it worked. While the ones who knew how it worked and what it does only rolled their eyes when they saw the newbes who was seeing the sword at work for the first time. even though once you seen it once you just shrug it off each time you see it at work. As bella closed her eyes to push the pain behind her. as she place the blade of the sword it over erendor. As she waited to see what was needed to be done. once she saw the imps of the underworld that was when she sliced them so she was able to bring sky's father back to life. Once she was done she made sure to check over the soul chain to make sure it was going to be intact and not ruined. everyone watched her since no one knew how the sword worked only the ones who knew already, as the sword pulsed as she swiped the sword and fell to her knees. all they had to do is wait for him to come back. it was his decision alone if he wanted to come back. she basically gave him his life back and healed him. while they all watched to see if erendor was going to come back to life. while oritel rushed over to his little princess he needed to make sure she was going to be ok. as he picked her up in his arms and cradled her to his chest. Bella only groaned and leaned into her birth father and closed her eyes. She always felt the comfort and safety from her birth father. she knew it had to be since he was the man who brought her into this world. Sure she felt the same things from her other blood and soul and venom adopted fathers. But it was different when it came down to her birth father. vegeta had to be taken with all of the other wounded to be able to be healed. bella saved the day once more and will always be there to save the day. Even though they always felt bad when she had to save the day all of the time. but it seemed that it was something she enjoyed to do. so they just shrug it off as if plus they are not going to be leaving hell anytime soon. sky hugged his father to let him know he was happy to see him. as he came over to bella and kneeled before her,

"thank you my love. you gave me the gift of my father life." said sky

"isabella i am sorry for all i have done. i am forever in your debt once more. rest easy savior of the worlds. and my future daughter in law." said erendor

erendor kissed the moon on her forehead to state that she was a heir to the house of the moon. while everyone was celebrating the victory against evil again. bella was someone who would always be the savior to the all. while erendor smiled and was happy that she came through for him. Even though she had every right to not help him with the issue he was having. Well the dark secret that was something he never wanted out. she had every right to tell them to fuck off for what he had done to her. well what he made his son do basically. But it seemed that she did what she thought was right and and come save them. erendor smiled to what he was thinking. His son has the best soul mate in the whole world and the universe and all of the realms. He made him very very proud. Plus she was super sexy and hot. And with a lot of fire in her. plus she was a fighter in which was a super sexy thing in a woman. and as well she protected what was hers. that was even more sexy. And as well she is a wonderful mother and grandmother. Even though he wished she could be his. But he has a wonderful soul mate. But it didn't hurt to have some thoughts that basically turned him on greatly. He had a feeling his son knew about what he thought about sometimes. Even though he nearly walked in on him jerking it to Isabella. And while thinking about her as well. it was a few close calls there. he knew that he would be asking for it when it came down being found out about doing something like that. he even watched her while she was getting dressed and showering. He just hope he would never ever be caught on his pervert ideas and what he thought and did around Isabella. Because he knew what would be coming his way. And it was not going to be a very nice feeling. and oritel would be the one who would going to be heading the line of people who was going to start the ass kicking. So he should try and make sure he was never going to be caught. He would have to think on those thoughts later on since the one who was all of the other empath of the group. Well it seemed bella's children also got all of her powers and they were looking him as if they knew what he was thinking. He sighed and took a deep breath and wiped his memory of those thoughts for another time. while bella passed out from the amount of blood and power she had to use. Oritel smiled as he ran his fingers through his little princess hair as she slept in his lap. He needed to get her to Carlisle so she was able to get a blood transfusion since she needed to feed since she lost so much blood from the battle. sky had to make things right with his father since it was something that needed to be done. even though he should have been pissed off at his father for what he made him do. oritel sighed from what his oldest friend gotten himself into. He should be lucky that his little princess was kind enough to come and save the day. Even though she had every right to tell him to fuck off. But that is not what his little princess was like. She was kind hearted and would try her best to save the day. She was someone who enjoyed to save lives and save the day. It was something she was raised to do. he kissed her forehead and smiled to her he was so proud of his little princess. he ran his fingers through his little princess hair to keep her calm and let her sleep until he got her to Carlisle to give her blood so she was able to feed through IV since it was needed before blood lust takes over. he watched his one grand daugther heal her with the magic she was known to use. he smiled and was happy to have her back in his life. butf or now he knew that his little princess needed her rest and as well needed to feed. So he needed to get her to Carlisle soon. But for now she was not going to wake up anytime soon. With the amount of power and blood she lost. It was going to be a while before she woke up. while sky was forgiven as well since he now knew that it was all his father who made him do what he had done. in which he was going to have a nice chat with his oldest friend on that one. And make sure to let him know how much he was not happy with what he had done. but he better not pull nothing like this again next time he was not going to be so nice. while hikaru and karou had the trix tied up and well making their lives a living hell. as they all went to the palace so they could all rest from the battle that they fought and won once more.

to be continued


	16. Chapter 16

_chapter 16_

* * *

Everyone came back to alfia for a new year of schooling. But it seemed that they and were sent back to where bella lived. It seemed that they had a mission to go on. and to help and save someone who was supposed to be the last earth fairy. even though they all had a feeling that this girl was going to be another adopted daughter to bella. or son that is if it was a male fairy. they all was going to be staying at the capsule corp to see what this mission was going to turn out. even though they all had their own rooms when it came down to capsule corp. plus it was the largest property. It interested them to even see Malfoy manor and some other places that was connected to capsule corp as well. they are going to be searching for a fairy on earth. They didn't know if it was a male or female since they didn't have much information on the last earth fairy. and as well fighting a group of evil wizards call the wizards of the black circle. Even though the didn't know much on them. but it seemed that bella was enjoying the fights she had with them so far. Even though it was no longer called earth since it's now new vegeta. The staff to their things to their rooms that was theirs that they picked out when they first came to capsule corp. they knew how to get around when it came down to where to go in the house and the property since it was one of the largest property's in the area. vegeta groaned this was not going to be fun. he just didn't know how long he was going to able to deal with the perky one. He didn't mind her sometimes. But the perky part of her was annoying when it came down how she rambled sometimes. Even though he had to get used to alice as well since she was very perky and as well ayame. But she was able to handle the perky side of her. plus she was fun to train with when he wanted to train with a wolf demon. Well he enjoy to train with about any sort of race he was able train with.

"Hello shima have the staff take their things to their rooms. and have tamaki and draco take their potion's so their infection's go's away. thank you." said bella kindly

shima only smiled and clapped to have some of the staff and house elves take their things to their rooms that they chosen to be theirs when they first came to capsule corp. while Mori and kouga carried tamaki and draco up their room that they chose with their mates. plus everyone lived here in capsule corp. well it was large enough to have more people to live here as well. even the old chinses palace was beautiful. Even the one that reminded them of a bandit hide out was lovely as well. that was until they were told it was a bandit hide out. most of all Malfoy manor was breath taking when they first seen it. while bella's sword went to go and report and send the paper work in for bella, it seemed that the sword spirits was the ones who take over for their mistress when she was doing what she needed to do. even though she comes and goes back and forth from the soul society when she needed to or when she need to go to a captain meeting. bella was going to pick out the cars that was going to be used while they are here for this mission. She made sure all of them knew how to drive and had something to show that they were able to drive. Even made sure they learned how to drive the bikes as well. even though stella was a hard one to get to have her learn about how to drive one of them. but alice and rose helped her know that it was still lady like to ride things like that. it didn't change much on what she did in her life. When they gave her the pep talk it seemed that it helped her to move past the feelings that she was having about not being lady like and proper. Bella sighed and knew that stella just needed to have a pep talk here and there when it came down to how she thinked. It was even worst when she had to learn how to use a sword and other weapons along with other forms of fighting. but it seemed that they got her past that and now she was getting better with all of the training that she has been getting. Everyone eyes sparkled when they saw the sight of all of the cars and the bikes that they could all pick from. It was their dream to even look at something like this. and now they were able to pick and drive whatever they wanted. They all have full permission to drive what they wanted and pick from what they wanted. They were apart of their family and friends so they were welcome to take out whatever they wanted. In which they were going to take full advantage in doing so. Even Layla was going to try out everything in the room of her dream bikes and cars she would ever wanted to pick from. Bella smiled and knew that she made her friends happy on what she has offered them. they were family to her when it came down to how she felt about them. they were like sisters to her and hope they would feel the same way for her as well.

* * *

 _meanwhile with the specialist_

The specialist landed in the city that was known as looked around while timmy used the clocking the ship somewhere so it wouldn't even be found by anyone. Even though they had a feeling with the area they were in it would not be hard to be found. It was something they had a feeling on. they were looking around at the beauty of the lands bella lived in. Even though they were in the wrong area. they never had the time to look around when they came here the last time they had to come and pick them up for the battle that bella once again saved the day from. even after the battle on eraklion they never had that joy to look around when they had the chance to. they was sent to watch and help when it was needed. Even though it was not going to end well for any of them when it came down to what they were doing. it would pretty much piss everyone off here that would basically kick their ass for even thinking about doing what they were doing. most of all their mates would basically kick their asses and basically not talk to them for a while. well basically punish them for even thinking about doing something like this. even though they all knew this was a stupid idea to start with. But it was something they were order to do. so they would have to take whatever punishment when it was handed to them when they were found out by their mates. Having your soul mate pissed off at you is one of the worst thing in the world to even have happen to you. It was painful and not fun since you would never ever know when they would forgive you. And take the punishment away. even though it was not needed with all the power that was in this city. and the world itself. sky was just happy to be here with his bella. even if he didn't die for doing this. since she would end up killing him for even thinking this was the right thing to do. or even taking this mission in the first place. she was one person he didn't want to have pissed off at him. Sky sighed and shook his head. He needed to make sure he kept his mind clear from anything he had at this point in time. he needed to make sure he keeps a eye out for whatever was going on. and what the others was doing. and as well to make sure that they were not found out this early one when it came down to them getting their asses kicked. He looked around and had to say this place was a wonderful and beautiful area they were in. it was all modern and saw things they never ever even heard of in their lives. But it seemed they would be learning a lot of things while they were here on this mission. Even though his father didn't even know what he was planning on doing. but he could wait a while to tell him about what he was doing. and why he was doing this mission. He knew his father would understand. Well he hoped his father would understand why he was doing something like this. he sighed as he looked at the others who looked like they were thinking the same thing as he was. plus he knew they all needed to find some place to stay the night or for a while. and as well figure out how to get some form of money to get that place to stay. He sighed and knew he knew nothing of the place they were in. even though they should of asked bella to explain more on what they needed to know when they came here and needed some form of money. And places to stay. They should of learned something like that when they had the chance. they all sighed it seemed they were thinking of the same things as sky was. other that the fear of their soul and bonded mates anger and punishments to them when they were found out about what they were doing here. their anger at them is far worst than what the others would be throwing at them.

"Were here to protect the girls from the wizards of the black cirlcle. and not make ourselves known." said Sky

"I know they would want to face this on their own. but we promised bella's grandmother that we would be there and protect them. even though bella and the other's are the ones who protected this area for gods knows how long. and if bella and the others found out that they would have someone to remove her foot from one of our asses. And most of all our dicks out of our asses and have a sex change into a woman. and made sure they we would never ever be male ever again. i don't know what that really means. even though it was brandon's idea to bring it up to her." said Helia

Helia was like nabu he admired and fallowed the Shikon Miko story and was a fanboy's it seemed. Even though their home worlds along with other wolds was the ones who followed the shikion miko since she was know to be the hero of all hero's and the savior of all saviors. But their families was ones who was followers of the shikion miko and the protector's of the shikion miko as well. they wanted to make sure they made their family proud and as well the shikion miko herself. Plus she was one sexy woman. they never ever expected her to look the way she did. She was one hot woman in which they wish she would have been their soul mate. But it seemed that sky was the lucky bastard who was the one who got the luck of the draw to have her as his soul mate. Even though they met her ex husband spirit he was a nice guy. And as well Lucius who basically died and now lived in the soul society who found his soul mate in a man who was also in love with bella. they both sighed and wished they would have a chance with her for one night. But they knew it would never ever happen. It would be the best night in their lives if they had that joy. Even though it seemed that they were not the only ones who thought that when when it came down to all the males who wanted to have that joy. They all sighed and knew they they better make sure they were prepared when they were found. Since it was not going to be a pleasant expirence when bella gets ahold of them. they made their way down the streets of Tokyo while looking around taking in everything that was around them they also needed to find a place to stay and make some money since they would be here for a while. and stay out of the way them again it will be hard to since the others would run into them sooner or later. as everyone looked at they and wondered where they did their shopping. and they knew that sky was going to be in trouble for what he was planning on to do. but then again they needed to find someway for the money. even though it was going to be hard to find a job around here. or think of some way to make some form of money. Sky wondered if he was able to sell something and make some money to get them by for a while. that is what he was hoping for since he didn't know what else to do until he thought of something else to make some form of money. Well he and the others would have to put their heads together on that one. Even though he didn't know what sort of work he would be able to do.

"What the hell are they looking at?" asked Riven

"Shut it will ya." growled Nabu

Two females past them while snickering they even took a photo they had to admit they were having a shitty day but now this was the best thing they have ever seen. until they had a few gay guys pick them up. even though they are used to seeing things are weird. but they just didn't know what the hell they are looking at. plus the way they dress was well super gay in their books. while the specialist hoped they would not be caught so soon. even though they think they just passed a sword spirit. well one of them that is. but they hoped they didn't even was noticed. while brandon was the one who took first notice that they are not even blending in right now. well the looks that the people was giving them was kinda showing that for them. so they needed to find some form of clothing to help them blend with all of the people in town. Well they knew they would not be able to go into ayame and the others shops since it would basically show that they were here. even though they all had to cut their links off from their soul mates to make sure their bonds would not basically put a target on them that they were here. timmy would have to go and help with the clothing shopping since he would be able to find some form of clothing to help them blend in. he was pretty good in the fashion department when it came down to a straight man. but they knew that he would make sure they didn't look like fools. They just needed to make sure that they didn't go into any form of shops that was own by anyone they knew. Since it would not do them any good to have that happen. Plus they didn't need to die this soon into the mission. They all sighed when they thought back on the death they would have when their soul mates find them here. and knew what they were here doing. they just hope that they would forgive them sooner or later. And hope the punishment would not be to bad. Maybe they would be with bella in her place since they knew they would have any room they wanted. But they knew that they to be one found out they were here. and two be forgive for the stupid idea of taking on this mission even it was out of selfish reason to be by their sides. Even though they hoped they would understand when they were told what and why they chose to take on this mission. Sure they would be angry for a while. but that was something that was going to be on their minds until they were found. They also needed to make sure they also had money for food as well. so they had a lot of things to think on when it came down to things they would need. But the job department would be something they would have to not be picky on since they needed to make some form of money while they were here. even though sky father would kill him for even take something that would be beneath him in his title. But it was something he would understand if it was going to help him to become a much more better king. Well that would be something that they would all hope when it came down to what they hoped for him. Well and make sure they were all men by the time bella was done with them. since they knew what she was able to do when she was pissed off. They heard about the one man who her father was trying to hook her up with. Well all the men who he was trying to hook his daughter up with. And how someone had to go and reverse the spell to make him a man again. well and remove his dick that was spelled to be stuck up the guys ass and replace it back to where it belonged. Well they did make sure it was super tiny and not the normal size. So they did get some form of revenge out of the reversing of the spell that was placed on him.

"Well dude i think were not blending in with these people." said Brandon

Everyone was pointing and taking photo's while they were laughing at them. even the gay guys was even laughing at them when it came down to what they were seeing. they all felt so stupid to not pack other clothing while they were here. they should of thought about that when they were even asked to go onto this mission. But after being told what bella would do to them when they were found out in which they knew she would be able to do so since they knew what she was able to do since they heard and seen what she was able to do. so they had that on their mind when it came down to how they were thinking before they took off for the mission they were sent on. sky bowed his head in shame from what he was feeling. even though he feeling shame that everyone was laughing at them in what they have on. it was something they should of thought about before they came here. and he knew they were not able to go into any of the peoples shops they knew and was friends with since that would basically show them that they were on this mission. Oh they were going to be sooo in trouble with his bella and he knew her temper. Most of all what she was able to do when she was pissed off at you. It was something that they knew all to well. since they seen and heard what she was able to do to those who she was pissed off at. So they were hoping her punishment would going to be something that would not turn them into a female. Or something like that. and most of all vegeta he was going to kill them for even thinking they are even weak to protect things around here, as they made their way to a place called a pawn shop and sold something sky would have his father murder him for. while they left to hunt down a home. As they booked rooms in the place that seemed to be cheap enough for them for the time being. but they needed to go and find some sort of food soon before they barf from not eating. And most of all they needed to find some form of clothing as well when it came down to how they needed to blend in. so they would have to send timmy to go and hunt them down something to put on since he was someone who was able to do that perfectly well even though he was straight he was able to pick out cloths that was decent. Well decent enough to help them blend in. even though they would not be able to get good cloths at the people that they were friends stores. Since that would basically put something on them to show that they were here and that it would have their death warrant so early on in their mission. Or turned into a female when it came down to how she was going to turn them into when she was pissed off. So they better be prepared when she found them when it came down to when she found them. it was something that they knew they should be prepared for since it was going to happen. But for now they needed to find a place to get money. Then go and find a place to live for a while. and then buy some clothing so they would be able to fit in and not look stupid. And most of all find a job to help them with money while they were here. and most of all sky would have to find out when he needed to talk to his father. since he needed to make sure he knew what he was doing. and most of all to understand why he was doing something like this. even though he might be somewhat angry at him. But that would pass when he was able to tell him why he took the mission in the first place. so he would have to take over the king duties while he was here doing what he needed to do. he knew his father would understand once he tells him what he was doing. and why he was doing this mission in the first place. or if he was alive still or a man still once his bella found him and the others here.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

bella and some of the others were in one bella 's so cars so they could go and do what they had to do. well they were going to go out and have some form of fun while they were in this mission they were on. it was something they wanted to do. and bella only sighed and agreed to let it happen. She knew a little fun is not a bad thing when it came down to the mission they were on. it was not a bad thing to have fun when it came down to what they were doing. they had to admit that she had killer taste in things. And most of all they were in their dream of seeing all of those cars and bikes they were seeing. Even she had a large collection of hover bikes as well. it was something they knew she was collecting when she first saw them when she first came to them. even all of her blood adopted mothers had the killer taste's as well. even all of her blood adopted fathers and other family has wonderful taste as well. techna fell in love with the lab of course it was something she would love to spend time in while she was here as well. and then research and development in the soul society was wonderful as well. she hadn't had the chance to have the tour each time she was there. so while she was on this mission she was going to explore and learn some new things while she was here. since she was going to be bouncing back and forth from capsule corp and the soul society since she wanted to spend time in both places while they were on this mission. They all stopped at a place that bella and her family let someone barrow money to open up a a fruitti music bar since all kings of beings and people loved places like this sort of thing. while Marcus and James came up to them two panther demons from the panther demon tribe. ginta and hakkaku narrowed their eyes at the panthers. Marcus kissed her cheek only to be slapped. and was about to be murdered from the wolf demons. but they couldn't get out of their mind that they were being watched. she waved everyone over to to the car they needed to see what was going on. it was something they knew that they had to make sure they had to check out. since they knew that they wizards of the black circle was here. and they needed to make sure they didn't get their hands on the last earth fairy. and most of all kill them and toss them into the gates of hell. even though they were kinda tough when it came down to the few times they had their fights with them. but in the end they knew they would win. It was what always happens when ti came down to what they do. they were the winners in everything that would make sure that was going to remain that way when it came down to defeating evil.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

bella and the girls along with the others were looking at everyone they didn't know where the light was coming from. muramasa and mercilago was the only sword spirits was coming to help out. while bella's other two was going to remain back in the soul society to do what was needed to be done until they come back to help out with the stuff that needed to be done. it seemed that there was something going on and they needed to find out quick before something happened to whoever the poor soul when it came down to who the wizards of the black circle was trying to kill or take whoever power. it seemed that is what they were after since there was something about the last earth fairy power that they wanted. Or some form of revenge they were after when it came down to the last earth fairy. there was something that came down to what they were trying to do. well what they wanted to do that is. they just didn't know what happened to make them want to do something like this to whoever they were after. they saw them attack a human who didn't even have any form of powers. They were able to tell that from where they were at. Since they were able to tell that from even looking at the poor person who was being attacked. It seemed they couldn't even tell that was just a normal human that they were trying to kill. Other than they were pure evil and wanted to take over the world like the rest of the evil fuckers who they were after and killed to save the world and universe and realms. And most of all it seemed that they were stupid as well since they couldn't even tell that this was a normal human and not what they were looking for. hell they could atleast sure of been able to sense of the woman had any form of powers. It seemed they didn't even know how to do that. bella and the girls transformed into fair from, as everyone flashed over to see if they are able to help save the poor normal human to get away from the wizards of the black circle. They didn't even know who the hell the human was. but they knew that the person didn't even deserve this sort of treatment when it came down to what they were doing to her. they have to save her it was their duty and what they do best. Well it was what bella does best since she was the one who always was the one who saved everyones asses and saved all of the whole universe and realms and worlds. Belal sighed and felt her real age when she had to do stuff like this. but for now she had to think on those thoughts later. They have a job to do and a mission to finish. Even though she had a feeling she was going to be blood adopting another kid while she was on this mission. It was something that normally happens when it came down to some missions she was on, while muramasa and mercilago they dont know the powers of these guys so they would have to make sure they were careful until they were able to figure what their powers where. Not even their mistress knew what their powers were just yet. so didn't the others. so they would all have to make sure they were careful until they knew what they were all about. and what sort of powers they have as well. they would make sure to keep a watchful eye and make sure they take note on what they were able to learn on what these guys were able to do and what their powers and strengths are. they would have to make sure that is something that the other girls do when it came down to them not doing that sort of thing when they were in battle. But it seemed that they were getting somewhat better at watching out for those sort of things in battle. The training they all have been getting has been helping out as much as they were able to get. Even though it took a while for stella to get used to it. And get past the part that she thought was not lady like. But the pep talk was something that always worked to make sure that she did what would help her in the long run. And and well help her gain more power as well.

"Look its them." said rangiku

As they all transformed into their fairy forms so they would be able to battle the wizards of the black circle. While everyone else was able to help out as much as they were able to do so. They were not going to be kicked out of this battle. Even though they could never ever give up a good fight. bella sent the signal to have the others join in if they were needed to join in the battle. Even though she knew they were just going to join in anyways. Just like her they could never ever give up a good fight or ignore one. So she knew they would be in this battle with them. but she knew she would be able to kick this moron ass and send them back to where they came from. Hell she didn't even know why they hell they were after this poor fairy in the first place. it was like they had some form of revenge against the earth fairy's. she just didn't know what it was just yet. while mercilago and muramasa was only at their mistress side to make sure they were able to protect her as much as they were able to . while her other two sword spirits finally showed up with the other sword spirits to help out as well.. they was going to try and save the human with the other sword spirits. It seemed that they were put into that team to save the human woman and as well erase her mind so she was not able to remember none of this and to live a normal life. Then one of them find out where she lives and take her back home. And make sure that they would give her a good memory. Even though some of the memory's they could come up with. Some of them were rather amusing and funny when it came down the memories that they place into their after they erased the humans or any other beings minds. while bella watched and see what she was able to do with this fight. she was not sure what she was going to do yet. but she not used to their power yet. everyone else was not even use to their powers yet either. So they would have to make sure they would keep track on what they were able to do. and what sort of powers they was able to use. That is a key in this fight. And most of all their true reason why they were even doing this in the first place. they didn't even know why the hell they were after the poor fairy in the first place. they had their pick of any fairy in the universe and they pick the last earth fairy. it seemed that there was something behind all of this. but she had a feeling they were locked away for being evil from the earth fairies. She didn't even know what happened to the earth fairies in the first place. so she would have to make sure that she would find out what happened there and what heppened to make them disappear. In which would not be a good thing when they were free since she knew what happens when you free beings like that they would be seeking some form of revenge. But she would think about those thoughts later on. plus to make sure they do all of the research they were able to do so on what happened. Even in the soul society and death city they would have to find out somewhere in either place they would be doing research at. this was something that she was used to. but then again they all was going to beat their asses for what they are even trying to do and pull.

"Get away from the human." Hissed bella

Ogron smirked at the one who he liked most. He wanted to have her as his own but he knew it was something he would never ever have. But he loved the fire inside of her. and most of all she was power itself. He was able to know that for a fact. He was not stupid when it came down to the stories of the shikion miko. He knew what she was able to do when it came down to the shikion miko. he liked with the fire was their leader it seemed. And he could sense she is a witch. Well that she has powers like a witch. He knew that she knew magic that he didn't even know about. he would love to get ahold of the magic she knew. But he knew that he would never ever get close to what she knew and able to do when it came down to the magic she and this world has. He knew there was a magical part of earth. But they could never ever find it since it was hidden somehow. But they didn't even know that the magical part of the world is now mixed with the normal part of the world. That was something they didn't even know just yet when it came down to how long they have been gone. And it not even called earth no more. It was called new vegeta. Something they were not expecting from what they found out when they gotten here. they didn't even know why they changed the name from earth to new vegeta. They would have to find out that information later on. even though things have changed way to much since they last been on earth. Well new vegeta they would have to get used to that name. he just didn't understand what the hell was a sword spirit are just yet. even though they have been around far longer than they have. Hell they didn't even know nothing about the soul society or other places like this. it was something they never ever learned about while they were in battle with the earth fairies. but he took notice that it was something that is connected to her soul he was able to sense and see that from even looking at her. and some of the others as well. it was like something that linked them together. Something else he would have to find out and learn as well while he was going to be hunting down the last earth fairy and make sure she was dead and gone and suck all of her powers out of her. but for one thing he would have to say is that she is hot as hell. he wouldn't mind to make her his. but for now he had to make those thought for another time so they could fight and then hunt down the last earth fairy. well they still thought it was called earth. he would not make a move on her since she had powers that could kill him without thinking about it. but damn he would love to bury his cock inside of her and fuck her like there was no tomorrow. he groaned and went off into his pants. that was something that never ever happened before. even though he didn't know they were able to sense and feel what he was feeling. he didn't know about them having the powers of a empath. Even though he didn't even know what the hell a empath was if they even told him. But for now he needed to keep his mind focused on everything that they were here to do. and make sure they would get their revenge. That was something that they had to make sure when it came down to what they came here to do. most of all to make sure those blasted earth fairies back to their former glory. They all had a feeling that as something that was going to happen. Since they knew what would happen if they were brought back to their former lives. They were hunt them down and kill them. they knew their anger would be great if they were released from the prison they locked them away in. even though they wanted their powers still. They didn't get the joy of sucking their power in before the spell took over to lock them away in the prison they locked them away in. he needed to think on those thoughts for another time. since they have to get back to this fight. And he needed to stop blowing his load each time he seem the woman of his dreams. He never ever came so much in his pants before in his life. He needed to make sure he found a way to make her his and only his. But for now he was going to have to think on those later since his pants full of his spunk. He groaned as he cleared his mind and got back to business to make sure that he was able to make his point acrossed. When it came down to why they were here. and what they needed to do. and most of all what they needed to make sure they get rid of that pest of a earth fairy and take all of her power and what she has on her person.

"Winx how nice to see you again. and most of all you my dear shikion miko. And the others I do not know. i knew you wouldn't let us down you lead us right to her. and now that you have found her she is now ours for the taking." said Ogron

Ogron sent a attack sent them all flying. but bella was still standing she was going to beat these assholes to next year. This sort of thing that annoyed her when it came down to when she was able to what they were doing. the attack was weak. But she needed to make sure she was able to show them that it was not even affecting her. the attack was something that was something that didn't even bother her anything. muramasa and mercilago and all of the other sword spirits was there waiting for their orders from their masters and mistresses. They did their other order to make sure that the human had its mind erased and replaced with something else. And most of all sent her back home to where she came form. these people are messing with the wrong person. Well the wrong beings that was for sure. It was something that they should of took notice before they engage in battle with the most powerful known beings in the known universe and realms and world. Bella growled as she was sent flying into one of the trees on the beach. That one hurt like a bitch. She groaned and knew that a few of her cursed markings was hit. This was something they would catch onto when they take note about her cursed marking and what they were able to do. this was something that all evil beings take note of and would use against her when they battle her. but it would never ever stop her from fighting. even though she would have to feed once she was done. but that would never ever stop her from the fight and battles she would always fight for the ones she loved most in the world. She would make sure that she would fight until the very end. But for now she was going to have to push herself back up and send a attack of her own. It was also making her sick from feeling his lust for her. it was just gross and disgusting when she felt what he was feeling for her and wanted from her. and most of all he was obsessed with her when it came down to the other feeling she was feeling from him. That was also disgusting to her as well. not like he was going to get his wish. She just didn't even know why all the sick freaks and evil bastards seemed to become obsessed with her when they meet her. hell even not the evil ones become obsessed with her as well. it gets kinda annoying after dealing with it for like 600 some odd years of her life. She knew all of the specialist that was feeling that for her. even sky father was feeling that for her as well. it was disturbing when she felt that one from him. Bella groaned and pushed herself back up only to be sent flying into another tree again. as she screamed in pain from more than one cursed marking all of them was hit that time. and it seemed that the wizards of the black circle finally caught on about her cursed markings. Well she was hoping she was reading that wrong when it came down to them even noticing something that she hoped they would not notice all to soon in the battle that has just begun. But for now she was going to make sure they didn't notice anything. but then again she knew they were stupid to a point to notice anything of importance. So she was hoping the stupidity was going to overlook what she was hoping they didn't notice.

 **"GET AWAY FROM MY MATE!"** yelled Helia

Bella arched a brow when did they get here and they better have a damn good reason why they were here. she was going to make them regret to even think about coming to help them out in this fight. She had a feeling that is why they were here. while the others were not thrilled either to not been informed either. They should have been told about the specialist coming to help out in the fight with the wizards of the black circle. That was until all the wizards were gone with all the anger that they didn't find the earth fairy. and most of all pissed bella off even more that they got away. oh how she was going to let sky know that she was not happy with him right now. and most of all rip him a new asshole. And maybe turn them all into chicks. It was a spell all men fears since she and some of the others were only able to reverse the sell. she was able to spell their dick off of them and ram it up their ass so far up and make sure they feel it. And make sure that it remained there not even able to be crapped out. she and a few others were able to reversed the spell that she made. Well she have tried to teach others the spell. It seemed that they could never get it right. Or the counter curse. Well she did teach some of the winx and some of the others and most of all her birth mother how to use the spell and how to reverse the spell well and a few other spells as well they could use to help them get some form of revenge when it was needed. sky rushed over to his bella and hugged her hoping it would help her not be pissed off at him and hope would forgive him for what he and the other did. vegeta arched a brow and wanted to know what in the world he is doing here. since they all should know this place was well protected by the most powerful beings in the known universe and realms and worlds. So they should of thought about this before taking whatever they were told to do. and they better have one good reason. he knew his daughter was pissed and she has every right to be pissed off at this point in time. while her brothers was taking bets on what was going to happened.

"My bella!" cried Sky

"Oh hey sky," said bella

Bella blinked and wondered what and why he was here. and who sent them here in the first place. then she remembered why she was annoyed and pissed off in the first place. vegeta and trunks cleared their throats to reminded her on what she was going to bitched them out. it seemed feeling everyone they wanted to know as well. and she wanted to have a answer from the reason why they are here. while vetega was pissed he knew why they are here. and they had the balls to insult them. they should know better to not think they are to weak to take care of his planet his kingdom. so they better be speaking soon and not pissing themselves for that matter. and they are going to get it to when he planned on kicking their asses. while goku arched a brow and whated to know as well. sky gulped he just realized that his bella just remembered why she was pissed off and annoyed when it came down to what he and the others basically chose to do. and they didn't even regret it when it came down to what they all chose to do. bella looked at sky and wanted to know what and why he was here. and he better have one good reason why he came here in the first place. that was something she was going to be demanding on. they should know that this place was protected by the most powerful beings in the worlds and realms and universe. This was something that they should of known before they took whatever they were told to do and whatever they were sent here to do. while all of the other winx was looking at their own soul mate and bonded soul mate. They wanted to know what and why there were here. and why they were sent here in the first place. they could of lived with out them for a while. well that is what they hoped they could of lived with out them for a good while. but it seemed they took whatever they were ordered to do so they could be close to them. or to watch out for them. to make sure they were not picked up by any other males. That is something else they were thinking on. well bella was not even thinking on right now. she had a feeling it was something far more than what the other girls was thinking about right now. while bella glared at them all and was going to push fear into them. she wanted to make them squirm. That is something that was going to be something she was going to enjoy. Well it is something she does enjoy greatly. While vegeta smirked he knew that she was going to make them even regret what they had done. he was proud of his darling little princess. she was the best thing that has ever happened to him. Well other than his son and his wife and soul mate and bonded soul mate. And his grandchildren and great grandchildren as well. this was all that he prided himself on. and most of all to make sure that he made them know that he loved them with everything that he had in them. he would protect them as much as he was able to do so. This was something he loved to make them know. even though his darling little princess does perfectly when it came down to what she does. she protected what was hers. and that is what he raised her to do. and he was a proud father to even see that she did everything he raised her to be. and most of all he knew how her other blood adopted fathers are proud of her. and most of all her other blood adopted family as well.

"What are you all doing here by the way?" asked bella

Sky blushed and gulped he knew those eyes when she was angry, plus he was able to feel it since she was projecting what she was feeling. even though she was doing it to make sure that they knew how much she was pissed off at them. and how much they should be afraid of her right now. but he bowed his his in shame and knew that this was what he should be feeling. he looked up and over to vegeta and some of the others and knew that are not happy with what they are doing. even though it was their own choice to come here and be here when it was offered to them. they didn't want to miss a chance to join on a mission with their soul mates and bonded mates. It was something they would always take the chance when it was given to them. he knew that she would sooner or later forgive him. And the others as well. even though right now they will be very pissed off at them at this point in time. since they should of told them and make themselves known that they were even here in the first place. that was the first thing they have done wrong. They just didn't know if they should of told them that they were here in the first place. he knew what he was about to say was going to piss them all off for this reason. Even though they were not ashamed for even taking up the mission when it was offered to them. they wanted this to be with them and help their soul mates and bonded mates. It was something they would never ever turn down when they had the chance to join them in battle. and he knew that they are not happy when they are called weak. Even though it was something that he should know and along with the others that it was the wrong this to do to call any of them weak, since it was something that you never ever tell people like this. it was something that was going to either have you killed very painfully or even worst. he was going have to think of a way to say why they are here and not in a way that they would think that they are going to think they are calling them weak and not able to protect their world, winx crossed their arms and looked at them. so did the some of the others with arched brows it seemed someone had something to say. And they better chose their words wisely. Because they don't even know that they were even able to save them from whatever stupidity going to come out of this one. They knew one of them was going to say something stupid and that is something that came down to what riven was going to do. they knew he was going to be the one who was going to say something stupid when it came down to what was going to have the worst night of his life since he was going to pissing off bella and all of the others. they knew better to not to call them weak since it was far from the truth. their power was so great that they were known to be the most powerful beings in the universe and the realms and most of all the worlds. Even bella was the most powerful of them all. so riven better watch out what he says and who he was about to insult. Since he was not going to like or even live long after what he was going to say. But they wondered if any of the others was going to say anything stupid. Since they knew riven was going to be the one who was going to be the stupid one. But they wondered if the others was going to say anything stupid. So they better think before they speak and most of all chose their words wisely when it came down to what they were about to say and why they were here and who sent them in the first place even though it was going to be to their doom for even sending them on this mission.

"Weeelll, we kinds missed you! my darling bella." sputtered Sky

"You know you were never a good lier. And did you forget there is more than one empath that is able to sense and feel what you are feeling and most of all we are able spell what you're a feeling as well. " grumbled bella

Sky went pale forgetting that they could smell and sense lies. And as well he just remembered that there was more than one empath of the group. And most of all his darling bella was one of the empaths. he looked over to vegeta and some of the others and gulped when it came down to what was going to happen to them all. he shived when he felt his bella and some of the other empaths push out what they wanted them to feel. And it seemed to be working since he was not the only one who shivered in fear. He knew that if they make it out of this alive and still a man they should be lucky they got that much. But they knew it was going to be a while before they were forgiven for this little screw up. And hope that riven thinks before he speaks since he was going to be the one to dooms them all for whatever he spouts out of his mouth since he never ever thinked before he speaks. And insults people he should not be insulting. Even though he should of learned by now when you insult people like bella and the others it never ever going to turn out very nicely. but then again this was something that they all are fearing from the king of all sayeins. and even the demon lord was looking at them and they knew what he was able to do as well. vegeta and sesshomaru along with kenpachi and bakuya they wanted to know who sent them the ordered to do this. while shippo was with this sons and waited to see what was going to happened. he was making bets with them and rinji as well. they all wanted to see what was going to happen. Bella crossed her arms and started to tap her foot. She narrowed her mismatched eyes. She was waiting for one of them to grow the balls to tell them what and why they were here. and they better chose their words wisely before they were about to speak on whatever they were going to explain whatever they were going to say and what and why there were here. hikaru and karou was smirking it was going ot be the best thing they were going to be seeing in a long while. they knew that sky was introuble with their grandmother. And it was going to be funny when she ripped him a new ass along with the others as well. and most of all what sort of punishment that was going to be given to them. that was going to be something that they were looking forward seeing. and they knew that the others was looking forward to seeing it as well. there was so many bets going around on what was going to happen. Even though they were starting to pass around snacks and sit back to watch the show. Sky sighed and knew that it was going to be something that they were going to enjoy to watch. And it seemed that he was correct in what he was thinking as well. since he knew that they enjoyed seeing them being punished for anything it seemed. It was something that they got some form of enjoyment when it came down to them being punished or having things like this to happen to them. he sighed when it came down to what was about to happen. And he knew that they better think on what they were going to say. And he hoped that riven for once in his life to think before he speaks. And hope for once in his life to make sure he choses his words wisely when it came down to them doomed. He was always the one who makes things worst than they were in before.

"Ooooooooooo sky going to be in trouble with grandma ." said Hikaru and Karou

Hikaru and karou was smirking knowing that they were going to have a new asshole for everyone since their grandma was not the only one who was pissed off at this point in time, draco and tamaki was going to enjoy this one. While they sat back and watched the show that was about to happen. They should of known what was about to happen. They knew that their mother was something that came down to her temper and how evil she was able to be when people does something like this. the funny thing they won't know how to get to them with out them, while sky gulped he was going to be doomed when he tells why he was here. well why they are all here. vegeta arched a brow at them and wondered what in the world was going to happened to them once they say what it is. but then again they knew that already and knew it was not going to be a good feeling it was going to be very painful. And he knew for a fact that riven is going to be the one who was going to be the stupid one like always and spout out something that was going to doom them all for what and why they were here. he wanted to know what and why they were here as well. it was something that came down to what they all wanted to know. he sighed and closed his eyes. They better think before they even speak and that meant riven. And chose the words they were going to wisely. And that also meant riven since he was the one to screw things up. And most of all to mess up and doom them all when it came down to what was going to happen. Sky sighed and looked to riven to make sure he gave the message on what he wanted him to know. and hope he understood what he was trying to say to him. Since he knew he was going to be the one to doom them all. while the others was thinking the same thing as he was. so they were hoping for once in riven life that he would think before he even speaks and chose his words wisely. But they knew for a fact that was never ever going to happen. That would be the day when the gates of hell freezes over. he sighed and knew it was best to get this done and over with and accept the punishment that was going to be given to them. and it was going to a worst punishment when riven speaks. Since he was going to be the one to make things way worst for them. hell if they even make it out of this alive or even still a man and not have their dicks magically shoved up their asses. Then they would be super lucky if they get out of this with out having that to happen to them. that is something they would hope to have that sort of luck. They could handle anything else handed to them. they just hoped that they come out alive and still a man. they just hope they would have that sort of luck on their side right now.

"Are you happy to see us my love?" asked Sky

"No stop this at once. i know what is going on. i can see it in you tone. so which one of you thought of this stupid idea. And you better think wisely and chose your words wisely before you speak. Answer us at once that is a order." Barked Vegeta

Everyone waited since this was the most stupidest thing they have ever done don't they remember they have been protecting this world for kami knows how long. And they knew when vegeta gets like this is was not a good thing. So they better do what was ordered of them since vegeta was not going to be kind to him. And how many wars they fought countless times. and they could be tossed in prison for what they had just done. vegeta waited to hear what it was that they are going to do. while sky bowed his head and did the others with him. bella crossed her arms and stood next to her father and wondered what in the world he was going to say to them and make them even more pissed off at them. she made sure that she sent out waves of what she wanted them to feel right now. she was pleased when she saw the shivers go down their spines. And the fear in their eyes. Even though they were trying to hide what they were feeling. she knew that riven was going to be the one to spew the things that would have the punishment worst than what she was thinking of right now. but she do enjoy watching them squirm and most of all seeing and feeling the fear that at in them. well what she put in them. while sesshomaru walked up and was waiting he knew that they were not going to hold out much longer. It was something that came down to what was going to happen. He hoped his little one was going to give a good punishment. Since they all are going to let her have the joy of punishing them when it came down to what was going to be given to them. but for now they would have to wait and see what they were going to say and what they were going to spew out of their mouths. Most of all what riven was going to say as well. It was something that came down to what riven was going to be saying. While the other winx waited to see what their soul mate and bonded mates was going to say. They were not happy about what was happening. Sure it was nice to have them here. but they didn't know what to think. They didn't know if they even should forgive them for even pulling something like this. not even sure what and why they even came and help them on this mission. They had more than enough help. But it was nice of them to even try to help as best as they could. But they should of told them that they were even here. or that they even came to be on a mission if that is what it was.

"Well listen all of you i know you all are not going to like what i am about to say. it was brandons idea and you all need the help you all can get. even though you all have a lot of power already in this area. but we wanted to help you all with the goodness of our hearts." said Sky

Bella narrowed her eyes and growled in anger she put her fist on her hips this was not what she wanted to hear. While the area was starting to freeze over from the powers she had in her since she had elemental powers. One of the many gifts from the kami's when she finished the shikion jewel. while she projected the anger and what she was feeling. while the specialist gulped and shivered from what they were feeling. they tasted and felt what she was feeling. it was something they should of known what was going to happened. They just hoped they would come out of this alive. and as well still a man since they knew what she was able to do when she was like this. this was not the brightest idea that came from them. and it sad that they had done this to pissed them all off. vegeta smirked and knew that this was not going to be good for sky and the others. but then again it was going to be funny as hell when ti came down to all them when she gives them a piece of their mind. Bella glared at her and narrowed her eyes and flaired her power to show who is boss here. while they all shivered still and felt the impending death or whatever that she was going to be doing to them. it was something they were prepared to have happen. While sky bowed his head in shame he knew that she was going to be feeling like this. and he knew he deserved whatever was going to be handing to him. This was something that they were expecting. But for now he needed to make sure she would end up forgiving him. He wanted to make sure she knew how he wanted to be here to help out. but he knew he should of told her and the others that they were here. that would have been a more smarter move on their part. But it seemed that they chosen a stupid part and not tell them that they were here to help out on the mission. So sure they have every right to be pissed off at them once you think about it. Since it was something that they should of know was going to happen. Hell they better be lucky when it came out of this alive or even a man still. So they were hoping that they were going to be lucky out of this. sky shivered he felt fear right now he knew that is what she wanted them to feel. And she was doing the best damn good job at it. Even though he should not be turned on about this since it was turning him on greatly. Even though he didn't know that the others was turned on greatly from what they were feeling and seeing. they knew they should not be turned on by this but It seemed that it was turning them on greatly. Hell they were going off in their pants. And that is something that they never ever do when it came down to their own soul mates and bonded soul mates.

 **"SKY THIS IS THE MOST STUPIDEST IDEA YOU HAVE EVER THOUGHT OF! YOU KNOW WHERE YOU THIS IS THE MOST POWERFUL AREA OF EARTH!"** roared bella

this was a insult to them all and they didn't like how they had used this idea to what they wanted to do and help them. look at them they are all powerful well the winx was getting there. but bella was the most powerful out of all of them. and she was making them know that she was not happy about any of this. and they agreed that she was doing the right thing when it came down to what she was doing. they needed to know that this was stupid and that they needed to learn that they pull shit like this was not going to fly with them and most of all bella. hell if they even make it out of this alive or still a man they would be dammed lucky to be left with only a mild warning. That would be pure luck on their part. But they knew most of all riven was going to be the one who was going to make things worst on them. hell they didn't even know if they should forgive them right now. it was stupid to even not tell them that they were even here to help out with things. That was something that they should of thought about before even pulling this bullshit. vegeta and some of the others as well was showing their anger and making it known by the flair of their powers. It was what they wanted to make them know how pissed off that they were at this point in time. and most of all to show them that they were not going put up with stuff like this. they were going to be lucky to even walk out of this alive or even with a dick between their legs and not turned into a woman. bella flaired her power to make sure they knew what they had done was wrong. And the area became more colder as ice started to form. Her eyes even glowed with power. she pushed everything that she was feeling into each of them. she wanted to make them know what they have done was wrong. And to make sure they would learn a lesson on what they have done wrong. And as well to make sure they learn from what they had done so they would never ever pull something like this ever again. while all of the specialist gulped in fear and was soooo turned on right now from what bella was doing. they lost track of how many times they went off in their paints. Even though sky didn't do that since he was her soul mate as well her bonded soul mate. But not even their soul mates and bonded soul mates made them go off in their pants like that. bella was so fucking hot and when she was like this it made them all want her even more. even though they had the best interest at heart for what they had done. they just hoped they would forgive them for not letting them know or warning them that they were coming ot help out with everything. Or even offered this mission. Even though they only accepted out of selfish reasons since they would be next to the ones they love most in the world. Their soul mates and bonded soul mates. Most of all their new friends and family that they had made through bella. they have become close to them as if they were their own family. and most of all they loved being their friend. Even though they knew that they were not happy with them right now. and they have every right to be. but they should of knew that they had this all planned out and able to do it on their own.

"You don't think we all can do this can you?" asked rangiku

Bella's eyes glowed with more power to show them that she was not playing with them right now. even the others knew when she was like this was not the right thing to say anything to make things even more worst. she made sure they all knew that they were all deeply pissed off. but they got te point when it came down to her flairing her powers. and that was what they wanted them to feel. sky gulped again it was something that he was not going to be forgiven so lightly on what they had done. they all knew they just fucked up badly. and now they are going to die. or land into hell and they knew they all knew how to open the gates of hell. and able to control it. and bella is basically the queen of hell from what hades has appointed her to. Well she was also known as the angel of death and most of all goddess of war. so yeah they are pretty fucked up the ass with out the lube right now. riven knew he should not even be opening his mouth right now. it seemed that he has not grown smart enough when it came down to what the was about to do. while all of the other specialist looked to riven and gave him a pleading look as if asking him to not even speak right now. he was going to make things worst for them. they all knew to well what he was about to do. while riven huffed and was not even going to look at them. since he knew what they were asking of him. And he was not going to listen. Even though he sure of listen to them and not even speak right now. but right now he just wanted to voice his thoughts. Even though he was going to make sure to let them know what he was thinking. Even though it was going to be something that was going to make things worst than they already have against them. but he didn't care on what was going to happen. Since it was already going to happen in the first place. so what the hell he was just going to speak out what he thinking. Even though it was going to piss them off more and more. But it was going to be said. He just cant sit back and not speak his thoughts. It was a flaw of his and never ever going to learn when it came down to how he thinked and how he enjoyed to voice his thoughts when it came down to what he was thinking right now. but for now it was something that he was going to do right now. while the specialist face palmed and knew that this was not going to end well for them since riven was never ever going to learn to not do what he does. since it was what gets them all way worst.

"We trust you people to much. who are those guys?" asked Riven

 **"WAIT YOU WERE SPYING ON US! I THOUGH YOU ALL KNEW BETTER THAN THIS! I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU!"** roared bella

trunks rushed over to his sister and hugged her to him to calm down before she does something she regretted. He was strong enough to even do something like this. so he was able to do so. Even though she knew it was him when he does something like this. even though he wished her sword was still here since they had to go back to the soul society to do what was needed to be done and most of all to statt the research on what they had in the soul society about the earth fairies and what happened to them. and why they all disappeared. And while some of the other sword spirits went to death city to see what they could find there. while kioshine was going to search where he was able to search. Even whis and beerus was going to do their part in researching what thye could find out. but he knew his sister was going to do and he cant let her do something like that. she would never ever forgive herself if she did something like that to the others. even though riven deserved what was going to be coming their way, and that is never ever pretty. plus that is her captain side of her was able to do. while killian and charming was smirking they liked the blood adopted mother to emma. she was the reason why emma was so strong. and then again she missunderstood when she though that bella left her and didnt know that she was going to fight a war. sky and the other were feeling that and tasting it as well they all actually pissed themselves. they knew when she was pissed off and this was not the right time to kiss her ass.

"Enjoy sleeping out side buddy boy." hissed sesshomaru

They all left to go to their cars to go back home. this night was not a good night and they wanted it to be over when they gotten home them again well other that the ones who was flying to get here. the specialist just watched them speed away in the sweetest cars ever. they knew that this was not good when they had lord sesshomaru was mad at them. they should even be happy that they were even getting out of this with out even being punished. Most of all should even be happy they are even still alive and as well still men and still have their dicks where they should be. sky sighed at least they are alive and not tossed into the gates of hell or not have been turned into a woman. and have their dicks right where they should be at. Well that is a good thing when it came down to it. well for now that is since they didn't know if they were going to come back and give them the punishment that they knew all to well that she was thinking about giving to them. but for now they could only hope that she would not do something like that. they are still pretty pissed off and they knew what they are able to do when they are pissed off. sky and brandon and riven had it against them so many times. They just hoped that they would be forgiven sooner or later. They would feel lost with out them on this mission if they didn't even forgive them. but for now they understood why they were pissed off and had every right to be pissed at them since they should of told them what and why they were here. and when they arrived as well. but they did the stupid thing when it came down to what they did. And didn't do as well they should of done what they thought was the right thing and came to them and told them that they were there to help and sent to help. Even though their reason was more or less selfish for why they accepted the mission. They wanted to have the time with their soul mates and bonded mates. And most of all fight along side them and most of all to protect them with everything they have in them. that is what they wanted to do. but for now they was going to have to wait and see if see if they come and find them and forgive them. and most of all to give them a place to stay as well. this was something that was what they were hoping for. so they would have to deal with sleeping outside for now until they were forgiven.

"Ah let them go we can handle the sleeping outside. tomorrow they would forgive us." said Riven

"You know riven be lucky she didn't kick your even kill us," said Sky

They saw a slick black suv pull back and the window slid down with a very pissed bella with that glint into her eyes as if she was about to do something that was either funny and evil. everyone gulped ad back away from riven since he was the one who fucked himself when he opened that big fat mouth of his when it came down to bella being more and mroe pissed off.. as she snapped her fingers setting his ass along with his cock and balls on fire and took off with the squeel of her tires. They could hear her laughing evilly from what she had done. while they all gawked at what just happened. It seemed that she only punished riven so they should be happy on that one. Even though riven deserved what she had done to him since he was a dick and he got what was coming down to him. He opened his mouth when it was not a good time to do what he normally does. and he had to do it when a very pissed off bella. so he got what came to him. While they were just lucky to even not get punished for what happened. Even though they felt like they got a punishment since their soul mates and bonded mates was not talking to them and not forgiving them anytime soon. That is a bad punishment when they think about it. They couldn't even think what they were seeing happen to riven was even funny. That is how much they were depressed and wanted their soul mates and bonded mates to forgive them for what they did. They even was going to cry when they think when they think the others was asleep they needed the cry to help them through this. sky just didn't care he let his tears fall and went to sit somewhere so he was able to think and cry his pain away. he missed his bella and hated to feel this way knowing that she might not forgive him for his stupid actions. He knew that the others was feeling the same way as he was and let the tears fall as well. they couldn't even have the joy of watching riven suffer right now. and just wallowed in their own misery. While riven just jinxed himself for even opening his mouth when your around a very pissed off bella. as he ran around screaming about evil bitchs. As he finally stopped and face planted the beast water as she passed out in the cold beach water since it was helping him right now. while they tossed him out of the water into a tree. Since it was his fault why he made things way worst than it was. hell they were even lucky to not have what happened to him happened to them. but for now they were going to wallow in their own misery until their mates come and forgive them. then they would be super happy when it came down to them forgiving them. but for now they were going to mope and be depressed and suffer the feelings that was a punishment that what they thought was one. Since that is a punishment in their books when it came down to them not being forgiven.

* * *

 _meanwhile two days later_

bella sent spirit to pick up sky and the others and offered them a place to live and was forgiven for what they had done. they would have to get used to the place since they never ever been inside of capsule corp before. plus she thought the punishment of them not being forgiven for a while was good enough. Plus she enjoyed what she did to riven. He deserved what he had basically said. Plus is was a joy of hers to make him suffer. It was something it seemed that helped him learn that he was doing something stupid. they sent trunks to go and show them around and make sure they knew what was what. And what they knew what was were. And teach them how to drive and how to work the cars and the bikes that they have. Even though she knew they understood how to drive the hover bikes. But she made sure they had something to show they were able to drive both cars and bikes. Just in case they were pulled over. but then again they knew for a fact that they would have to get to know where to go and how to use things. while vegeta was going to train them while they are here so they are able to be they were out and about they ended up seeing the bastards and some poor girl with her dog that was about to be attacked. Bellas eyes went wide she needed to save the that girl and her dog. She felt some sort of bond to her. then she groaned and knew that she was the one who she had been feeling the bond of a daughter and a mother. she sighed she had a feeling that she was going to be blood adopting another kid. But she was not sure when that was going to be. but it seemed that this kid was going to be one of her blood adopted children. Even though she hoped that he kid would accept her as her mother. she knew she wanted one badly from her soul bond to her father. so she just hoped she would be a good mother to her like she was to all of her other children and her blood adopted children. And her grandchildren as well. this was something she always worried when she had another child or blood adopted a new child that is. but she knew that the others would love her and welcome her into their lives.

"We are in your debt roxy and little animal but that is not going to stop us from killing you." said Ogron

The other wizards blasted them out of the way to make sure that they were able to get to the girl. But it seemed that they were not going to make things easy for them right now. while ogron dealt with roxy to get her right where hr wanted her. he finally found her and she will die and be with the rest of the fairies. while muramasa and mercilago was on watch duty for the girl that they have saved. While bella and the others are in the middle of fighting off the wizards so they could see if she was the fairy that they are looking for. while the knew her was the girl from the bar that bella and her family invested in. while the one wizard looked around to see the girl was gone in a flash as if someone saved her sorry ass.. while one of the wizards looked around to see that roxy was gone. It seemed that they knew she was the last earth fairy. in which they would have to make sure that they keep a close eye on her. well but then again they knew that was going to happen since she was going to be one of bella's blood adopted children. That is something that they knew when she told them about the bond she felt when she saw roxy. But for now they needed to make sure that roxy was going to be safe until they could get to her. they knew she had the best protection in the world right now. but for now they only can do what they could do for her and protect her as best they as could. Anagan growled in annoyance how the hell could they of gotten the girl away so quicky. It seemed that they would not make it easy on them. and it also seemed that they were going to fight them until the end on this one. And protect the little bitch from them. but if they must do so they would kill them to get to the little bitch that was going to be what was going to happen. They knew that for sure already. Even though they didn't want to kill them since they were not what they wanted or was after. But if that is what they wanted and that is what they were going to get. If that is how they were going to get to the little earth fairy bitch then they would kill whoever is in their way. And they didn't give a fuck who it was. so they better be careful for what they asked for. even though shey should be watching out for themselves as well since bella was able to murder them whenever she had the chance to do so. But for now she knew that they would not be able to do so since she didn't know how to kill them yet. but they figured out how to deal with her and take her down. they took notice that she has cursed markings all over her body and will cause her pain and suffer and loss of blood when they where hit. So they are just going to make sure they hit her each time in those spots since it was what helped them take her down.

"The girl were did she go?" asked Anagan

Anagan looked around where roxy had ran off to. As he screamed out in anger from losing her. while she looked for a safe place to run until she ran into with two people one she had a hard time in explaining what she thought of him. other than he was kinda cute. and the lady looked like a bat woman or something. while she stabbed the green sword into the ground to place up a protective barrier. while roxy showed that she was affraid she knew there was other beings out there. but she never ever knew that she would meet them up and close like this. sure she had watched a battle or two from afar but she never ever expected to have them after her. muramasa sighed and understood why she was feeling the way she was. but he was going to protect her since she was going to be one of his new young mistressed. As he took her into his arms and held her to him as he ran his fingers through her hair. he was purring to help her understand that he was not going to let anything to happen to her, he would rather have something happened to him if anything happened to her. while mercilago was feeling the same way. Roxy was confused why in the world was this weird person was trying to help her. she didn't even know who she was. she just wanted to get back to the one woman who she felt like a mother to her. she wanted to make sure that she was ok. she didn't want to lose that woman even though she was not going to tell her what she thought of her. or how she felt about her that is. she would just laugh at her when it came down to what she was feeling for that woman.

"Shh were here to help you." said muramasa

"Yes so don't scream we are here to help you,? said mercilago

Roxy nodded as she followed them to help her hide they his her with their powers. Even though she was happy that the male helped her through what she was feeling. even though it felt right when it came down to how he was able to help her out when he knew she needed it. she wondered what kind of being they were it was interesting to know about things like this but then again this was something that she didn't understand still. but either way this was something that she was going to be one things that are going to be for her to learn about. but for now she was going to see what she was going to do and what in the world these guys are after her for. while the two sword spirits was joined by piccolo and yumichika and a few others as well.. roxy tilted her head to the side and wondered where the people was coming from. Even they were protecting her. and yes that was something that she was super happy about. but for now she was going to have to try and stay alive and get out of this alive. even though she was worried about the woman who she felt that she was like a mother to her. even though she didn't even know who she was. but it was something she felt like to her. and hoped she would think of her as her own. But she was only thinking and wishing again. she would never ever be so lucky when it came down to her even having a mother. she wished she knew her birth mother. but she didn't even know who she was or even had the chance to meet her. even though her father told her things she remembered of her. well as much he was able to remember of her. but she wished she knew who and how she was when she had her. but for now she wished the other woman who out there fighting for her was her mother. she wanted someone like her to be her mother. yumichika laid a hand on the girls shoulder to let her know it was going to be ok. he was able to tell what she was thinking right now. evne though he was not going to say anything right now to her. he thinks that bella wanted to tell this girl herself. Plus he had a feeling that it was going to be making this girls day to even have bella to be her mother.

"Hey believe me we understand what you are feeling like. there is things in this world think you more crazy. so you pass the law since you are a magical being and believe it or not you are we protect things by a law in this world. we are sword spirits who serve our mistress. and he is a namek and then well you have another death god.. there is a lot of beings out there you will learn quickly." said muramasa

Roxy blinked and smiled they were so sweet and kind to felt like she could trust them. even though she didn't even understand what was even being said to her. she wished she was able to understand. Even though she got her first lesson from a sword spirits she seen the green man around before and knew him from the time of the cell games but this was something that she knew that was all new to her. and death gods are real and that was a new one. but the sword spirits was something new as well. piccolo sighed he hated to have to read other peoples minds. while yumichika sighed and knew the girl was confused but there was nothing they could do, and her whole world was going to be crashing down around her once they explain everything to her what she is. but in the end she is gaining a large family. well she would be trained for one since she was going to be one of vegeta grandchildren. and he wanted to make sure they were trained in just about everything that he was able to offer. Along with everyone else. When you're a child of bella's you will have to make sure you are well trained to be able to defend yourself. But there will be times that the training would not save your life. But that would be something they hope would never ever happen to her. even though tamaki and draco has been the ones who has been the ones who been having bad luck for a very long time. but they hoped that would end for them so they would be able to heal fully from what had happened to them both since they were children. Bella wishs for that but with diaspro lurking around still free and alive it would happen again. they just hope they would not have to deal with her anytime soon. Or incounter her anything soon. Since they could not promise if she would not come back alive or worst. since she was messing with people she should not even be messing with. Even though she thinks she was stronger than they were. But they knew different when it came down to her being a weak evil bitch who needed to be killed or suffer for everything she has done to tamaki and draco and most of all to bella. she was after her and her children for some reason it was sick and they wanted to end her so she would leave them the hell alone. Well they also knew that sky would wish for her to leave him alone as well. since she was a stalker from what they were able to see. And was absessed with him as well.

* * *

 _meanwhile back with the fight_

The winx finally became believix fairies a new power that was granted to them through their powers. gantlos had his foot on the poor dog so he was able to kill the dog for even helping the little bitch to get away from them. bella had to save that poor dog before it gets harmed or even worst killed. She knew how much that dog meant to the girl. And she has to make sure that he would live for her. even though she knew he would be living in her home from time to time since the kid was going to be one of her knew blood adopted children. Bella smirked darkly and knew what she could do to get the dog to safety. she snapped her fingers and sent some flames to set his ass on fire. as he yelped and went to sit in the water in which they think it was not water and something else. But they seemed to not even care about whatever he sat in. bella knew she was going to have to do something because she knew that look that they are having. that was a look when every evil son of a bitch that was about to do something really evil. or something really fucked up. and she was always the one who gets stuck cleaning it up everything that happens to them. it was like something she was born to do when it came down to being her. even though she has figured that one out years ago when she first started out in the past. She sighed and knew she would be bored if she was not doing stuff like this. she and her family was trying the normal life once and never ever suited them. they were just the people who just love this sort of stuff and would never ever stop doing this type of things. Even though it was a hazard to their healths sometimes. But they enjoy saving others but for now she was going to finish thinking on those thoughts later. Since there was more to do before they were finished. Well more for her to do before they were finished since they looked like they were about to do something that might cause her a lot of pain. But she knew she was the only one of them who was able to do something like this. so it looked like she would be sucking something up into her soul to purify it in which would suck for her and would be feeling like crap for a while depending on what sort of level of whatever she was sucking up into her. and that was never ever fun when she has to do when she has to do something like this. but she was the only one who was able to do stuff like this so she might as well get it done and over with.,

"Let the opening began. the black circle open wide now!" ordered Ogron

A huge vortex opened up where roxy and bella's two sword spirits was at. they were trying to use their powers the light with that was in their transformation to keep roxy out of harms way. as bella and the others arrived finally they sent everyone they had, but bella knew she was going to regret this when she had to pull stuff like this since it was a very very painful thing she has to do. because it would basically make her sick and be in pain for a good while. but she used the Shikon jewel as she sucked the vorex right into her very soul. Since the shikion jewel is connected to her very soul. And whatever she basically sucked up into her soul was going to be basically purified. Depending on what sort of a level of whatever she sucked into her. sky groaned and knew that she was going to be doing something like this. even though he hated when she did this sort of thing. But he dealt with it since it was going to save them all. he just hated to see her feel like crap when it came down to her soul purifiying whatever she basically sucked up into her soul and will have to purify it with the it was over the wizards of the black circle was gone in a fit of rage. as roxy hugged bella in a death grip knocking her over on her ass since she was weak from sucking the vortex into her. she blinkced and wondered what the hell was going on. she was still trying to think on things after sucking a mega vortex into her soul. Until she realized it was the girl she was saving form the wizards of the black circle.

"You can't leave me now mama since i now know i am a fairy." cried Roxy

All the winx and the others snickered from what they were seeing. they had a feeling that this was going to happen. it seemed their bella was going to be blood adopting another child since she was the one all the kids want to be their sighed and chanted the spell for blood adoption once it was done roxy had flaming and silver streaks plus markings. while she knew that she was going to have another kid. while vegeta sighed he had another grand brat under his belt now. but then again the sayein blood is flowing through her vains and she will need to be trained to be able to use her powers so she knew what to do with them as well. she will know what powers she has. And most of all that she is a sayien princess she will be powerful once they were done with her. his daughter look over to him and nodded to him and the ones who was going to be training her in what she needed to know and the powers she was going to have to use. And how to use them as well. sure she would have to know her fairy powers on her own. But all of her other powers that she has gained through her blood adoption she would have to be trained on. and she knew she would be great when she was done with whatever she would have to learn. She sighed and knew this was going to be like tamaki and draco very clingy when it came down to how she was and how she acted. Sky smiled it seemed that he gained another daughter it seemed. And she would be great like her mother when she was done with everything she had to learn. She has gained a wonderful and very protective family. she would be super happy when she meets everyone and most of all the grandparents on sparks who will spoil her like there was no tomorrow.

"tamaki and draco will have to get used to you. But the others will be fine." said bella

Bella groaned and closed her eyes to pushed the pain back from what she was feeling plus she didn't want to barf all over her new kid. She knew that she would have to get use to the taste of blood when she needed to feed. But that would be easy once you feed once you will be used to the taste that you have to be tasting when it came down to drinking blood. She sighed as she detransformed along with the others. bella smiled and whipped the tears away from her eyes. roxy never wanted bella to leave her never ever she had a mother now. she always wanted a mother and now she has one. She would never ever wish to have her to leave her ever again. she was able to meet her grandfather and had been shocked it was vegeta. but she was happy she has a large family that is all that mattered. even though she was the forth adopted child that she adopted. but either way she was happy and she lived with out a mother for so long and now she felt like she had another chance. she just cant tell her father how she felt. as the specialist came to check on them.

"Thank you everyone i would never forget what you have done for me." said Roxy

Bella sighed and went over to the girl and sensed sadness thinking she would not want her. bella had to make sure that she would have to make her remember she would be loved and they would always want her. she kissed her forehead and smiled kindly while szyal told sky that she had another one. sky only smiled she was such a kind heart'd person. and he loved her for that. but that is who she is as well. and he knew when they have children that she would be a wonderful mother. well the proof of her kind and mothering ways was right in front of him. and he knew they are going to be having beautiful children by the looks of it. he wondered if his father figured out where he was at yet. roxy blinked and looked up to her new mother and hoped she would want her. she knew her father loved her with everything he had in him. But it seemed that she would always want a mother of her own. And now that she has one she would never ever want to let go. She would just hope that her father would understand what she chose to do. and hope he would accept the family that was now their family. she looked at everyone who was going to be apart of her life now. and hope they would like her as well. she was never ever good with making friends. so she was always with animals who took her lonliness away from everything she felt. Even though they would be able ot live in capsule corp instead of were they are at now. since it was a large place and would be easy have all the animals she would save. In which she knew that they would accept since she knew they were her family. bella sighed and knew what she was thinking about.

"You may call me what you wish little one. i blood adopted you. so never be afraid i am here for you. and so are the others as well. you are not alone along with your father.i have a feeling one say he would understand everything." said bella

Bella smiled when she saw the smile on her new kids face. But she was no longer was able to stand up as she passed out. lucky enough spirit was the one who was close by to her. roxy rushed over to her new mother only to have been yanked back into the arms of a man who she was told was one of her grandfathers. He only shook his head to say it was not the time to go over to bella. she has to deal with what she sucked into her soul. He would have to explain this one later to her. while she looked up to the man who was her grandfather eyes. He had kind warm brown eyes as if he was trying to sooth her to calm her down. aizen sighed he was going to be the one to explain what was going to be going on right now. she needed to know since she would be seeing this more than once when it came down to being one of bella's daughters. While vegeta nodded to him he would join in when he checked in on their little princess. aizen wished he was able to do that as well. but he has to be the one to start this conversation with the new one in their family. as he flash stepped out of the area they were in her dog was already getting medical attention from bulma to make sure it was ok. he would take her to get something to eat and start the conversation. While bella purified the darkness of whatever vortex she sucked into her soul. He and everyone hated when she did stuff like this. but they knew she was the only one who was able to do something like this. so they would have to deal with it and deal with it when she does it. He knew sky was going to remain by herside while she was dealing with whatever she was dealing with. Spirit told him it was only going to take a take to purify what she sucked up. In which that was a good thing and hope that she was going to be ok.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

Everyone was at the frutti music bar after bella dealt with the vortex she sucked into her soul. Sky made sure he never ever left her side until she was sleeping comfortably. They all knew she was not going to be feeling all that great when it came down to how she was feeling after that. tamaki along with draco clinged to bella. their soul mates and bonded mates was sent on a mission to gather somethings that was needed for the mission they were on that would be able to help them out. and most of all to help gather the information that they would need for what and why the fairies was no longer around no more. bloom adoptive parents who kinda adopted bella as well when they found out that she was her twin sister. And most of all what she had done for bloom so she would never ever remember the life she once lives and it would save the world from everything since she would make sure that it would end of all. and most of everything as well. but they gave her updates and helped them with money with their business. plus she placed a forever seal on her powers and memory so if they ever needed her they could take it off her. plus she gave a black credit card to roxy to show she is a part of the family. and most of all she started her training even though she has a hard time handling it at first. And most of all she is not used to the feeding part of her life now. it was something she had to get used to when she first tasted the blood that was given to her.

"I have never been so happy to be back at work." chirped Roxy

Everyone giggled tamaki only smiled as he went off with his girlfriend he was starting to get used to his new sister. Even draco was happy to have roxy around. most of all their other siblings was happy as well. now they were there to meet her father and see what he had to saw about them. or what he knew about them so far. Well they knew he knew something about them. even though they would never ever would want for mother ever again since they are family now. they found out that he was a sayein that didnt remember who he was it seemed. They think he had something happen to him like kakarot when he first arrived. But for now they would have to see what they could find out what was going on and what he knew about his life. But they always think there was more to what and why he could never remember his life. They did sense a spell that was on him. But it was one that they didn't even know about or was able to break. Not even sure what kind of spell it was on him. But for now they just have to see what they would be able to even know and what they were able to find out about how much he even knew about his life from when he was young until now. but for now they are going to see what they are going to do and see what they are going to find about the earth fairies and why they are no longer around. but they have a few groups out that was doing that research and see what they were able to find out about why they were no where to be see and why they disappeared. plus nothing in archives are being found as if it was gone.

"Roxy there you are, where have you been. i have been worried sick about you hunny." said Klaus

"Well i stayed the night with my new friends. and i forgot to call you dad." said Roxy

Klaus sighed he was happy that she had some friends now. he always wanted to see her with friends and now she has friends and would be able to be happy with them. but he was just worried over her when he didn't hear from her or when he didn't know why she didn't come home. But if it wasn't for the people she came friends with who helped him out with his business. but he only smiled and ruffled her hair. while he looked at the one man and some of them and had a feeling that he knew who they are he just was not able to remember. he sighed and it seemed that they are going to be having some new help around here. a d lucky for sesshomaru and byakuya was the ones who pushed them him way. he just hoped they do their job well enough that is all he cared about.

"Roxy i have improved our service. sesshomaru and byakuya sent us some guys to help us around here. come here men." said Klaus

Everyone seen why those two sent them here and it was never a good thing when they have those sparks in their eyes. So they were doing something to make someones lives a living hell or something like that.. while shippo and his twin sons was snickering to what they are about to hear. plus it was the best work they have ever done. and plus the weasley twins was on this one with them. so they are going to see how everyone was going to react to what they have been given names for. even though timmy was working for bella and the capsule corp his brains was needed and he was the best one for the job it seemed out of all of them. when they seen the specialist standing there with a all to happy shippo and his son and the weasley twins all happy about. this will have to be funny on how this was going to work out. while they looked like they didnt know what to do. but when they saw the other guys they spit everything they all were drinking out. now they knew what was so evil they were thinking about.

"This is smiley suckdickly dickfreely." said Klaus

Bella took a while to figure out what that man had just said and spit out her drink and her eyes along with the others as they started to burst out laughing with the name. she had to say that was serius work there it was the best ever. And they were trying to stop laughing from what they was hearing. she had to say this was their best work yet. while vegeta was laughing his ass off with everyone else this was the best day of his freaking life. they are going to send this one back to oritel and marien they would enjoy to see this. plus hikaru and karou was basicaly recording it. so they would send it once they are done making a fool out of the specialist this was the best revenge they have ever done. its the best names ever they have came up with. She would have to give them that one. She just waited to see what else they came up with. It was the best thing she has heard in a very long while. while the ones who basically pulled this off was looking very proud of themselves. In which they should be looking for proud of themselves. She knew that vegeta was filming it for the others who was not here to even enjoy this. she knew her birth parents was going to be very proud of what they were about to see when they get it on their phones.

"And we have dickhead mclovein. and smelly fartface, odd names but i have papers to show it is their names. and it is prisonbitch baba. and rupaul frank n furter, and finally as assfucker cum guzeler," said Klaus

Everyone had to hold their laughter in they even had tears in their eyes. those names were thinked up with the help of the others. and they even made sure they had things to show that they were real. Oh how they all pleased her greatly. That was something that she was never ever going to not be ashamed to admit. And hope they would never ever stop anytime soon. Since when they do this sort of stuff was what amused her when they even do it. She went over to her grandkits and hugged them to her along with her son zange since she knew he was apart of this one as well, but it also seemed sesshomaru and byakuya looked pleased by what they had done. and they basically was the best revenge ever that was done. while they got the best people for the job to do it. but they were going to hand over their real names they did this as a joke. they just wanted some revenge. as they all sat down at their normal table when they come here now. as the boys went to work. While roxy got her first taste of what her family was able to do when they wanted to get some sort of revenge she only smiled she would have to say it was rather funny. While they all explained to her father on what was going on. well the edited version until they figured more on what made his mind forget about what he was. but it seemed eh agreed and was happy his little girl was with a family that would basically was going to make sure that they would never ever need money ever again and offered him into their family, but what most of all made him super happy was that she has a mother who was able to help her out with things and make sure she was loved like a mother would be able to make her feel. He was the happiest father alive. even though he would have to say her new adopted mother was baisically a goddess in his eyes and wished he was able to have her as his. But he knew that was something he would never have. She was far to perfect to even be his. Well that she looked like she has a man from the looks of it.

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

_chapter 17_

* * *

Musa was up on stage singing with Marcus and james the ones who basically offered them some form of help to what she always wanted to do. she had this dream to have her music out there to have others to hear her sing and play whatever she has ever made and written. The panther demons continued their music even though they rather do it for fun now since they have more than enough money from all of the years they have lives. So why the hell not to help out someone who wants to have her music played and heard from others. they would help as much as they were able to do so. Even though they all knew the help would be even more done soon enough. They knew what was in play to help this girl to have her dreams come true. Bella and her family loved to do stuff like that. and most of all it was going to be a surprise to this one. And they knew for sure that she was going to be loving to the gift that was going to be given to her. the only thing was she didn't know someone was watching her perform the person who was being brought in by bella and her family. they were making sure that she would be able to have as much help as she would be able to do so. They just hope that she would be able to handle whatever was going to be thrown her way. Even though the person who they got to do what they wanted was kouga since he was a music producer. Something he loved to do with his spare time when he was not training or spending time with his family. they had more enough money from living for so long and most of all their businesses in which that helped as well. two days ago they found the white circle so they let roxy keep it and hold on to it. tamaki and draco along with their other siblings finally gotten used to roxy as a sister. now they needed to know what it meant or why it was so important.

"So my dear how does it feel to be the last fairy on earth?" asked bella

Roxy was more attached to bella and tamaki more than the others. even though her new sister and brothers she was close to them somewhat. plus she didn't understand much she didn't have to go to school yet but tamaki and the twins were they go to school she cried when she heard tamaki story. and draco's as well it was so sad. but it was sadder to hear her mother story as well. but for now this was something she was going to be happy and be happy with her mother. but she had to take a while to get used to everything around her when it came down to what she was given and what she was born with. And most of all the training she was getting everyday. In which she was learning rather quickly in which helped her with the training. She knew her grand father was happy in what she was doing and how quick she was learning from the training he was giving. Along with the others who has came to help her with other stuff she needed to learn how to use. Since she has more than one power she needed to learn when it came down to being blood adopted through bella. even though she never ever knew that her father was a full blooded sayien in which who he didn't even remember. It seemed they were trying to figure that one out why he was not able to remember his old life. But she has full faith in what they would be able to find out. and her sayien blood was just awoken from what was given to her. even though she was already a full blooded sayien. She was just one that was royal now since her grandfather is the king of all sayeins. And most of all she has much more royal blood in her as well since she was blood adopted by someone who has more royal blood in her than anyone she ever knew.

"You know i dont even know and i have the powers of the fairies and wizard, sayeins and other alliens and as well demonic and priestess since you adopted me. Plus the pure blood and the royalty training is confusing, it still something to get used to mama." said Roxy

"I could relate but I knew what I was very quickly when I was born. You met your grandfather. But as time went on I just gained more and more family since I have lived far to long I ever cared to admit. But I would never ever wish to turn back time or give up what I have. I am proud of what I have and most of all proud of my family I was blessed with, but you know my story along with the rest of us. But we are all here for you, we are your family. and never ever forget that. even though your father has been a mega flirt but I could let that pass." said bella

Roxy only smiled she saw all her memories and was shocked she was still a kind hearted person after all se had gone through and all the battles she had been through. And everything else that was so horrible that was something that she could never ever understand. But for one thing she was happy to have her and her family as her family now. and it seemed that her father is someone who was never ever going to change when it came down to his ways when he liked to flirt like there was no tomorrow but she knew it was no harm done when he does it. He was only doing it to make others feel good about themselves.. well it was what she hoped that is. she never ever seen him bring a woman or a man home he flirted with. So that was something that she was happy about when it came down to how he handled himself when it came down to his sex life. but she was grateful that it was her that was her mother now. she never would have someone like her to be her adoptive mother. even her father was happy to have bella as her mother and was happy if anything ever happened to him she was there. even though he was flirting with her like everyone else. Even though she had a feeling that he was doing his flirting with her even more different than anyone else that he ever flirted with. But for now it was something she was thinking he was doing out of fun and not harm. But roxy felt blessed with bella. Plus her grandparents are fun she would have to say that much. but then again she was learning how to control things with grandpa vegeta and that is something she was more than happy to be doing.

* * *

 _meanwhile a half hour later_

bella was watching sky go off and surf even though she knew he was having fun with how he was just letting go for once and expirencing life something he has never ever had the chance to do yet in his life. while helia and nabu went over to bella to see how she was doing since they were feeling what she was feeling. but then again she was projecting with out even knowing it. Sometimes they knew she does it with out knowing it. Even though all empaths was known to do something like this when they didn't even know what they were feeling was being broadcasted for everyone to even know what they were feeling. but it seemed she was sad seeing other woman around her bonded and mate trying to pick him up and flirt with him and do thing with him that they shouldn't be even thinking about what they wanted to do with him. And she knew they were thinking and plotted that since she was able to read their thoughts. It was making her feel even worst to even know that they were thinking that about her bonded and mate. and they understood why she felt that way. while everyone who was watching her knew that was not helping her mood much. And since they knew she was able to read and hear their thoughts if she wanted to let her powers go and read them. while helia who has this obsession with her like every other male that comes to contact with bella. but he felt for her to see her sad like this. while she sat down and went onto her computer to do all her work that she needed to get done. and most of all to do paper work that she needed to do when she needed to have done and have it sent back to the soul society. nabu watched and felt bad for her.

"I'm sensing someone is depressed." said Helia

"You don't need to be a wizard or other form of powers to know that buddy. Plus she was projecting with out even knowing it." said Nabu

Bella heard what they had said and understood they were concerned for her. but then again she knew that she would have to do what she was able to do when it came down to helping her not be so depressed and wanting to kill those bitchs for even thinking ot want to do that with her bonded and mate. She only sighed as she tried to do all the work that she needed to get done for her captain duties and for her part of capsule corp. she was going to kill sky for even making her feel like this. she was still sore from sucking that dammed vortex into her body. Along with the last few battles she had with the wizards it seemed they like to attack her more than the other girls. It seemed things would never ever change when it came down to evil like to pick her out instead of anyone else. And most of all they seemed to never ever stop wanting to be obsessed with her either. That is something that would never ever change either. but it was either that or have everyone sucked into the dark vortex of darkness to kami knows where when you get sucked into that thing. Or whatever would happen if you get sucked itto it. she laid her head down and let the cold table help the pain in her head. vegeta came over and laid a hand on his daughter shoulder. He hated to see his little princess so sad. she was still his daughter by blood adoption. she was his by blood since the blood adoption. but there was someone in the bar who was looking for sky. Even though he knew that all of her other blood adopted fathers and mothers were feeling like him and bulma. He talked to oritel and marien and told them what has happened. They wanted to come and see her but he told them to remain where they are and he would keep them posted.

"Hello bella and everyone." chirped Erendor

Everyone was looking at the eraklyon king with the guards behind him. Bella groaned and wondered what else could of happened today that would be popping the hell out at her. and she knew he was not going to be happy with what he was going to be seeing sky was doing. it seemed that genyu and piccolo brought them over here to where they were. now she needed to make something up to save sky for what and why he was doing what he was doing. but then again this wont be a good out come when it comes to the king seeing his son. bella pinched her nose and knew that this was soooo not her day. She just wanted to go home and sleep from the way she was feeling and she had a feeling she was projecting everything once again. while vegeta patted her shoulder to let her know he understood on how she was feeling. he knew when his little princess is not feeling all that well. but it seemed that erendor was not even paying attention to what she was feeling. and what she was broadcasting out to others around her. she didn't even know she was doing it. That is how he knew things were bad when she was broadcasting what she was feeling for whoever was around her. he knew that others was looking and knew that they wanted to help. But for now he shook his head at them to let them know it was not the best thing to even try to do what they wanted to do right now and let him do what was needed to be done for now. since he knew how to handle his little princess when she was like this. but he knew she has do something to help out sky since he knew his father would not approve of what was going on.

"Oh hello wonderful to see you." chirped bella

genyu went over to his king daughter even though she was his friend as well. it seemed she didn't even know why the king was even here. but maybe she would be able to get it out of him before he hunted down sky himself. Even though they knew that the king would not like what he was going to see when it came down to what his son was doing. even though none of them saw anything wrong with whatever he was doing. he was enjoying himself. Something he didn't get much when his dad was pretty much preaching to him about things that he needed to do and what he should not do. even though he should be the king that sky would want to be. not what his father wanted him to be. that is what they all thought since sky was a much different person than who his father is. plus he was getting odd looks at what they had on even though they could understand why they were looking that way. While king cold rolled his eyes and knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. but from what they are seeing is that his son was going to get it since he was out doing something his father didn't approve of. vegeta rolled his eyes he never liked this guy. Well after the bullshit he put his daughter through after forcing his son to do something that he didn't want to do. in which they all beat the living crap out of him even oritel joined in on that one. Old friend or no old friend. He didn't like what he made his son do to their daughter. that pissed him off greatly for all that bullshit he put them through. but he had no choice but to deal with him. but for now he was going to play nice until he did something that was going to piss him off.

"Erendor seems to have to traveled a long way to find sky. so i thought i would bring him here to where sky is." said genyu

"Thank you genyu." grumbled bella

Genyu laid a hand on his princess shoulder he was worried for her right now. all of them were. He was loyal to her and her family. plus she made king cold and his sons to turn to the light side something they all wished to have happen. She was their sister while king cold was very protective of his only daughter. even frieza and cooler was very protective over their little sister. They even made up for the crap they did when they blew up other worlds. In which everyone forgave each other and moved on with their lives. she was not happy right now with this whole thing. and she knew that she was going to be the one to be doing the damage control once more. It seemed things never ever changed there as well. it was like she was always doing something like this in some way or fashion. It wouldn't be a normal day if she wasn't doing something like this or in a battle or a fight or having some pervert chasing after her or lusting after or. Even some evil fucker was not lusting after her as well. bella sighed and went over to sky's father and wondered what the hell she would tell him. Oh yeah your son is working in a place like this and surfing like a normal commoner something you would rip him a new asshole for even though he was basically enjoying his life for a while. oh yeah like that would go over so well with the flirty king with the mega dick of the universe up his fat ass. so yup this was a lovely day for her. hell she would be happy to deal with the ministry of magic and a few other things instead of dealing with this for the time being.

"Where is sky. where is my son?" asked Erendor

Vegeta sighed it seemed there will be some talking about what was going on here today but then again they could say its some royalty from some other country or something like that. or a act or something or the other those things always flys when things like that happened. he maybe a king as well. but himself as a king wished he stayed back in the gravity chamber. but nope dammed kakkarot was the one to think they had to go and eat. dammed that moron of a low class warrior. this was something he hated to do when it came down to dealing with others. but he had to choice since he was another king and with him being the king of the sayein race he would have to go and talk to other kings. and this one was going to be family as well since his son is his daughter soul mate. But this man needed some form of a change to help him not be such a jerk about everything that came his way. But it seemed that wont be happening anytime soon. He sighed and knew his little one didn't need to be dealing with this sort of thing right now. but she has no other choice in the matter until she was able to fix whatever is going to happen with sky and his father. and make things right and send him back home knowing his son was going to be ok. and that he was going to be learning a good amount of stuff that would make him a much better king than his father was. even his mother agreed with all of them when it came down to what sky does and how he was going to be a good king. Just not in a way his father would see that was good. But sky has every right to change what a king should do and act like and how he treated people as well. in which they thought was a very good thing. Plus this man needed to get laid badly from how he was acting.

"I looked for him all over the place. he has many royal things he needs to obey with them." said Erendor

Bella pinched the bringe of her nose and sighed. She was pushing the pain to the back of her mind right now. she really didn t need this bullshit at this point in time. all she needed to have the wizards of the black circle or something to happen to roxy to top everything off for her right now. and only if she was able to slide her way out of this. but sky father was a major pain in the bloody ass when it came down to stuff like this. plus it seemed he never pulled the damn dick out of his damn ass. or sky mother don't give him any or something. piccolo laid a hand on her shoulder to let her know that this was something he understood greatly on. plus he was deeply worried for his friend. She was someone he loved dearly and would never ever have anything else bad to happened to her. he was very protective of her like everyone else way. But this was something that she didn't need at this point in time. plus he knew she was in a fair about of pain right now but he knew she had not choice but to deal with this. but the thing is she has some good luck. while he cleared his throat and had to delivered the message that the others had given to him. something was going on with roxy and she needed her help. plus he got the word from dende in the first place he seen it happen.

"Pardon us your highness. bella has a meeting with the ministry of magic," said piccolo

piccolo bowed and dragged his friend off to go and do her job. but it seemed that sky father didn't believe what they had just said. he yanked bella back over roughly in which made vegeta narrow his eyes in waring. and if he didnt want nothing bad to happen to him. he better stop while he was ahead. no one manhandled his daughter like that. plus it was not only him who as giving off the aura of i want to kill you. but for now he was going to watch. and to see what the spinless king was going to do. and if it was something that was going to have his ass kicked on. he looked over to king cold who was not happy either. He was as much of a protective father that he was when it came down to their children. He just didn't know what to do he wanted to harm erendor for what he has just done. but it seemed that nothing they would do was going to make him stop what he needed to do. and to find sky was something he must do at this point in time. but they all knew that sky was not going to be going home with him since he wanted to remain here to help out with things. And most of all to remain by his bonded and mates side. and that is something he could understand as well when it came down to what he wanted to do. well it was a need to do something like that when it came down to the person who was your soul mate and when you completed you bond as well was something that was what made things much more stronger when you soul mates.

"I shall not repeat myself on what i had asked you isabella. where is my son at?" snapped Erendor

bella only sighed when the alarm on their communicaters went off to warn them that something was happening to roxy. they all took off while Vegeta and piccolo took over for her while they went and helped roxy. but then again genryu in vegeta place. if it was vegeta was going to make him do it since he had a way to making things alot worst. while bella left muramasa and mercialgo there with them to help out. but she flash stepped out of there to go and help out her newest adopted child. and make sure she was going to be ok. vegeta sighed and looked to the two sword spirits they only shrugged to him. He and king cold would have to be the ones who was going to deal with this until whatever she was doing was finished. They just hope it was not going to take to long for her to come back to finish everything she needed to do. but for now it was going to be something they would have to deal with while she goes off and do her thing. Even though she should be resting from how she was feeling. but they knew she was not going to get any rest any time soon from this mission she was on. but then again she was to much like them all. they were all like that and something they all never ever would get old of doing. she was raised by them after all and learned from them so she was going to be like them since she learned to be that way since she was raised by them. but it would never ever make them not to stop worrying about her when she was sick and down like this. it was what they basically do best when it came down to the ones they love most. They were the most important thing in the world to them. and bella was the one thing they loved most. Well that and tamaki and draco and the rest of their siblings as well.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

The winx leaving vegeta and the others was still back dealing with sky's father even though they felt bad for them. they just hoped that there was still a place to come back to since they were leaving them with sky father. hell they had times they wanted to blow of the area when they were dealing with erendor. They just don't know how sky mother deals with him for so long. But then again they were soul mates and they basically deal with each others flaws. And erendor has a mega flaw when it came down to how he handle things and how he worked basically. And how he wanted sky to be. and how he wanted him to be a king that he wanted him to be. and not be a king that sky wanted to be. it was the new kings choice on how he was going to ruel. they just hoped that sky father was going to be alive by the time they come back to them. it seemed someone had taken over roxy body. while she was battling the wizards of the black circle. Bella shivered from what she was feeling from whoever it was who took over roxy. She could feel how angry whoever it was inside of her body. It was like whoever it was inside of her was out for some form of revenge against the wizards. She just didn't know who and what had happened to her or him to make them this angry. the wizards disappeared to lick their wounds after bella sent some powerful attacks at them. and she knew what she was going to have to do. and that was not going to be a fun task. but for now she was going to have to see if she was able to talk to who took over her body and that is all she could do until she thinked of another way.

"My name is nebula who are you?" asked Nebula

"I am isabella briefs princess of planet vegeta, noble woman of the house of kuchiki and the princess of the house of the moon. along a few others. also well known as the Shikon Miko, and last princess of sparks," said bella

bella stood proud to what she had said. As she had the air of power to show that she was the most powerful being that was alive. even though it looked like she put a shock into whoever took over her new daughter body. Even though it was a mega dick move on whoever it was inside of her new daughter. but it seemed they knew who she was when it came down to what she has basically announced to whoever this nebula person was. she wondered if she could have been someone who was apart of the former earth fairy that was no more. Or was lock away in some place that was sort of a prison that the wizards put them in. even though it was a pain in the ass to announce all the titles you are known for. but for now it would have to do. bella looked left and right this will be something she had to use force on. the anger would be able to give her enough time to grab roxy and push her powers into her to rid her of nebula. while using flashstep and pinned roxy down as she called forth the Shikon jewel and pushed her powers into roxy as a burst of power this nebula was gone. as kagome picked up the ring and placed it on her finger. while she fed her adopted daughter some energy. She just needed to make sure whatever this white circle was and what it was made to do. it was something to have some sort of a link to the former earth fairys. And what hinted her off to that was when the wizards showed the worry and the fear when they saw it. And how much they wanted to get rid of it as well. so it has to be something that was connected to the former earth fairies. And it seemed that they feared them and not wanted them to be freed from whatever prison they were placed in. or whatever prison the wizards of the black circle placed them in.

"What happened mama?" asked Roxy

Bella sighed in relief from seeing her daughter was back to normal from whatever took over her. as she started to run her fingers through roxy hair to let her know everything will be ok. and that she wont let that happen to her ever again. it was something that she would never ever have let happen if she knew was going to happen. But whoever that was who took over her was full of anger and hate and wanted revenge. So the wizards of the black circle had something to do with that anger. so there was more to this than what they even knew about this mission. she did that with all her children and grand children it seemed to be something they enjoyed when she ran her fingers through their hair. and now they needed to tell her what had happened and then get back to sky and his father if he was still alive. knowing everyone they would have killed him off for being the annoying bastard that he is.. they might be bickering with each other. knowing her blood adopted father and a few others they are probably are bickering. hell kakarot might be in on that one as well. and its not often to find that stupid moron fining him to hate someone. But she even her sword spirits would even kill him for being annoying. Even though her other two sword spirits was still in the soul society. She knew that shiriyuki would ice over the jerk even though sometimes she think she should of let her sword spirits even do that since the jerk would be able to learn a lesson.

"I don't remember anything at all. but whatever happened thank you all so much. even so more you mama." said Roxy

Bella sighed and understood to what her little one had basically said. So she only smiled and kissed her forehead as she and the others popped to back to the fruttie music bar since they know how to use the garganta now it was the fastest way she was able to get back there before someone ends up dead or worst. she would have to do something later that she never liked doing to her children. She never liked using her mind reading powers and searching their memories to see what she was able to find out. but this was a time when something like that happen she needed to gather the information on who was the one who took over one of her children body. But whoever it was feared whoever she was. but also respected her as well. so it seemed whoever it was knew who she was. or what she was that is. so they had to be one of the people that was one of the earth fairies. But she didn't know if they were freed they would be able to hold back the revenge boner they seem to have for the wizards. Even though they do have every right to want the revenge. But if that do that sort of revenge they would take the path to the darker side of things. And she could never ever let them do something like that. even though it would be something tough to do. but for now bella could face the music and see if her blood adopted father's and any of the others might have killed sky's father. hell she could even see kakarot doing that. even though she knew her sword spirits alone would kill the jerk for being a major asshole. And she really hate to know what he was yelling at sky about.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

bella and the others walked back in to see Vegeta and everyone else was looking like they were about to kill sky father for the crap he was trying to pull. Even her two sword spirits was close to doing it themselves. It seemed that muramasa had the soul thread ready to go to do something to sky father. and for vegeta being a king he had to say sky father is not the best king he could be since he was small minded and thought he was better than anyone. He needed to let his son to become his own king. And be the best king he was going to be. and not what he wanted sky to be. they finally got stella to not think that way anymore. but then again it was her and bulma and ayame got her to stop thinking that way when they spend a whole month in the time and space chamber on the look out. that helped her views after they finally got it into her head that the way she thought was not the right way. muramasa and mercilago looked over to see their mistress, muramasa sighed as he put his soul thread away and knew his mistress would not allow him to do what he wanted to do. or what everyone wanted to do basically. They were all taking bets one who was going to be the first one who going to snap first and kill sky's father. and them bury the body after. But they knew they would have to bring him back to life and erase him memory from even remembering what he was able to not to remember when it came down to them murdering him and bring him back to life. But hey they could put a embarcing memory inside of him mind. That was also the best part when it came down to then replacing someone memory. Bella sighed she knew what everyone was thinking. Since she felt the murder boner they were feeling right now. and she was in the mood to let them go off and do what they were thinking. But she knew that she was not going to let them. because she knew it was not going to be a good thing and not the best thing to do right now. plus she really didn't want to know what was said to piss off kakarot and that is something to brag about when you piss that man off. Bella sighed again and laid a hand on the stupid sayain shoulder to let him know it was ok and watched with the rest of them. he only sighed in disappointment along with everyone else. They really wanted to kill off sky's father. hell they think sky would pretty much let them when it came down to how he was feeling about his father at this point in time. so he would probably let them kill his father. then make them bring him back to life and delate the memory from his fathers mind. And then basically give him something they chose to give him. Even though they do give the best new memorys out there. so it was something that they enjoyed to do when they have the chance to even do something like that.

"When will you come to your senses sky. eraklyon is in need of its king. what will you choose to do son." lectured Erendor

thoth cleared his throat hoping it would help if he would put something out there. even though he wanted to kill him as well. but then again from the time they knew this man he had a major dick up his ass a mega huge one up there that needed to be yanked out. thoth being the egyption god of knowledge it was starting to irk him with how this man was thinking. his sons was looking at him and wondered what he was going to do. hell he had to stop his one son since he had a freaking the most heavy thing and was going to toss it at sky's father. but piccolo who trained him stopped him before he did anything stupid. Even though he wanted to kill off sky's father just as much. Even the sword spirits. Hell they caught hikaru and karou lurking around about to slice eredors head off. But sesshomaru dragged them off to make sure they didn't do what they wanted to do. but for some reason he regrets even doing that. since he wanted to kill of sky's father as well. he just cant stand him and had to admit that he was a very very bad king. He would have to say his own father was a better king than what sky's father was. even vegeta had to say that his father was a better king that what sky father was. they all sighed and knew that they were letting sky father to live longer. Even though they really wanted to kill him.

"You have come to earth. sorry new vegeta. and think about serving these humans. and some common skill contest you're the king of eraklyon have you forgotten about that?" lectured Erendor

Klaus made his way over to bella and roxy he was wondering if they were putting on some kind of party in their place with the way these people are dressed and talking. it was something interesting to have in their business if it was something he never thought of. Well he was more or less acting like if he was sky's father. but then again he really didn't think much on what the hell was going on. vegeta looked over to the male and knew he was not going to understand what in the world was going on right now. while shizuo and izaya who made peace with each other after finding out they are brothers. even though that blame with on koga and his very small brain. the one who si friends with their sister nanami that think his name is natsuki or something. they knocked him out witht he blasted piyo chan song he singed constantly. They rather hear that at this point in time than what they were dealing with. Even though they were happy to know he didn't hear their thoughts and didn't sing that blasted song when it came down to what they had to deal with on a daily basis when sky father was around.

"Hey hunny did you organize a theme party with out telling me? and why is the one name tamaki and draco acting like he was afraid of that man?" asked Klaus

Roxy gasped and rushed over to her blood adoptive brother who was shaking in fear and remembered what she was told on what had happened he was back on eraklyon. while thoth took his son from her to let her know it was going to be ok. he knew that seeing him was going to bring back somethings that was something he hated to see happen. the woman was sick to make him back fire so much. she handed him his meds haruhi was helping him as well she was one of her sisters. even though she didnt know her well enough but she had to say she was down to earth and that had to be something that came from their mother. roxy sighed and not even sure what the hell what was going on still. She sighed and was told about who the man was yelling at sky. And only shook her head and was happy to have who she had as a father. even the one known as spirit and thoth was nice as well. she liked them and thought they were wonderful fathers as well. but she felt for sky to deal with how his father was treating him. It was like the man didn't know much about having fun and letting go. Sure she could understand that he was a king. Even vegeta was a king along with king cold. He was someone that was a good king. Even king cold was a good king. He was someone who enjoy life like the rest of them. even lord death and all of the other royals around. they knew how to deal with things.

"Its a long story for another time." said bella

muramasa laid a hand on his mistress shoulder to let her know it was going to be ok. and she might want to stop before vegeta blew up and killed the man. well more otr less all of the others as well. it seemed that they all were still feeling their murder boners right now. he already knocked out poor natsuki from his little song. Bella pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. She pushed back what she was feeling. it would not help if she started to project what she was feeling to everyone. Then there was going to be a blood bath if she did that. she knew they all would dive in and kill him at once. Even though that might be something entertaining to even watch right now. but she knew it was not the right time to even think about that. or even do something like that. even though she herself has wanted to do that more than once to sky father. but she basically deals with it and blows something up when it came down to what she wanted to do. bella sighed and made her way over to the king and sky as if she wanted to be in the middle of this. but then again she had to do something to help him some way to get him to leave sky alone this was something good for him to help him become a good king. even though she knew that he was going to be a much better king that what his father seemed to be. she just needed to make him understand about what he was doing was something that he should stop doing. well before he insulted someone around here. and that would be more of a mess that she would have to clean up. And that is something that she didn't even need right now. she has more or less to have to deal with right now.

"You have many things to account for my son. but first i shall take the royal crest back. you can have it back once you return home." said Erendor

"Well um speaking of the royal crest father." stuttered Sky

bella face palmed the moron went to his first pawn shop and pawned his royal crest for money. how stupid was he even to do something like that. why the hell he didn't even tell her that he did something like that. she could at least help him to get that out of the pawn shop. Oh she was going to have a talk with him tomorrow about that one. and it seemed that he didn't know much of this place then again it was something that he needed. everyone had to say that he was not the one in the galaxy. but they had to help him and get that crest out before his dad killed him. bella sighed and made her way between them to break this up. She would have to make sure she gets that stupid ring out of the pawn shop since his father might end up killing him. So sky better be even happy that she was doing this for him. And as well that she is saving his ass for even doing something so stupid. How could he pawn something off like that. even though she could understand why he had done what he had done. since he needed the money since he didn't want to let her know that he and the others was here to help out with things. In which she was still somewhat pissed off about that they had pulled that dick move on them. while hikaru and karou was poking at poor natsuke and see if he was still alive. but then again he was just knocked out and they did warn him to not do that at this point in time.

"Pardon me erendor we shall go to the place where sky pawned the royal seal is and i shall pay for it to be taken out of the pawn shop. and sky will let me do this or he will be sleeping on the couch or somewhere else." said bella

Sky only nodded he knew the eyes she was giving him and that spark that she had in her lovely eyes. but he knew that she was going out of her way once more. and he was happy she was basically saving his sorry ass once more. and he knew that her blood adopted father was close to killing him.. as they fallowed her to the huge SUV as they left to go to the pawn show. once they arrived they fallowed her into the pawn shop that sky showed where he did the stupid act of pawning his royal birth right well one of them at least. even though bella had a few of them to show her status in the world. and how many royal and noble familys has blood adopted her. well vegeta was the first one to do that. even though sky was someone who didn't need that sort of a mess on him. Since his father was about to skin him alive. so he better be even happy that his soul mate was his daughter. she was kind enough to even do something like this for him. And well she was also doing it to get rid of his father so they could move on with things like they were doing. even though the pawn shop owner was shocked at who he was seeing. it was not everyday you have one of the most richest family in his shop. He smoothed out his clothing since he was not sure what and why they were here. and why were they with the guy who pawned off his ring. That was something that he didn't understand. Did he know the brief family or something. If he did why did he even come on his shop to pawn a ring off to get the money he needed. He could of gotten money off the people who was basically loaded.

"Can i help you. oh my I'm sorry ms, brief's forgive my rudeness."

The shop keeper scrambled to bow bella since he knew her since she was one of the brief family. one of their children basically. He knew that she was well known for who her family was. even though she was far more famous than her own family was. but right now she came in here to do something that came down to what the blond guy has basically pawned off even though she looked like she was going to kick his ass once she was done doing whatever business she came here to do for him. And the one guy was basically dressed very oddly. Even though he was used to seeing odd beings since they lived all over the place. but this was something new to look at. The man looked like one of those kings when it came down to how he was dressed, it was kinda interesting to even look at. Something that you don't see everyday in your own shop. Or what comes into your shop everyday basically. while erendor looked at the girl who did her business as a lady who knew what she was doing. he had to say she was much better than his wife when she did business. Even though she looked like she was going to kick his sons ass was something that came down to what he basically did with his royal family crest. In which he would love to sit around and watch his son's soul mate beat the crap out of him for what he did and pulled. In which he had to say he kinda deserved it from this crap he thought he was being smart about. he should of gone to her and him to even get the help he needed when it came down to how he was trying to survive in a place he was kinda not used to even being around. or basically not sure of what to do or what he didn't even know what he had to do to gain money. but then again she is hotter than his wife as well. when he felt being slapped in the head and knew that his thoughts was heard from the green man. oh how he hated nameks sometimes when it came down to they can hear ones thoughts when it came down to it.

"You seemed to be in possession of something that belongs to my freind here. and i would like to have it back at once. here is my black credit card make sure you take what is for the payment." ordered bella

The shop keeper slided her credit card and took the ring out of the safe and handed it back to bella. even though he was just happy to even know that he was able to have someone like one of the briefs being in his shop. Well two of the briefs since he saw vegeta her father with her. so he was having the best day of his life to even have them in his shop giving him the business that he never thought he would ever have. He would never ever have the business of the briefs in his humble shop. And now he was able to die happy to have them here in his shop,. he left to go to the back room he had to calm down his old heart for the surprise that was in his humble shop. Bella groaned and pushed the pain further into her and the feeling of wanting to barf. She really needed to go and lay down after she was done dealing with erendor since she was not feeling to hot. She just hated when she had to suck in the damn vortexs when she needed to. Bella sighed and she had handed over the crest back to sky father and knew he was kinda happy that it was saved. and now it was time to do damage control on what happened between them. and to let him know that his son was going to be well taken care of. and wont want for nothing when he is under their roof. the only thing is he would have to train that is what her blood adopted father wanted to have him to do so he was not going to be a weak person in battle in his words. even spirit was not weak and that was made him happy about.

"Here you go erendor the royal crest. no worries while sky is here in my home i will make sure he had all he needs met. Plus the wards are set up For you to come and see him. and i will make sure he will be ok. and if you want to come for a trip or something you are more than welcome to visit him in our humble manors." said bella

"Thank you lovely Isabella. your are to kind to this old king. And a very lovely young lady that I always thought you were. i am proud of you my son, you have proven to me that you are my heir ad has chosen well with a woman to be by your side." said Erendor

Sky and bella waved to erendor as he left in a back ally that kenpachi and kesuke had opened up a gate and to shield on others to go back home to eraklyon. Bella smacked sky in the back of his head for the shit that he put her through today. While sky sighed and knew he deserved that one. Even though his father grabbed her ass. She hated when he did that. it was like sky never takes notice when it came down to what he does shit like that. while they all went home to capsule corp and relax after the delightful visit from the king to eraklyon. Even though they kinda hope he didn't come back anytime soon. It was something that he didn't really want to have happen for a very long time. she didn't even know why she invited him to come and stau in their homes for a while. but then again he was family since she and sky are bonded soul mates so he was welcomed to come and stay in their homes. Well it was more or less homes and palaces and manors that was conntected to the capsule corp building. Hell they even have a look alike peteroff palace. that was one of their pride and joys that they added onto their home. bella was not talking to sky until she had a still drink. and sky knew he had pissed her off but she did save his ass again. and he knew what it was going to be when his father found out about that with his royal crest. he hand his fingers of the black credit card that has his name on it. she was taking care of him. and he was thankful and blessed to have her as his soul mate. and he would never ever ask for anything else in the world.

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

* * *

The winx used the white circle to go to tir nan og to go and see if they could do anything about the earth fairies that are trapped there. they knew they needed to be freed from their prison they were placed in. it was something that they didn't even deserve. maybe they could see if they are even able to save them from whatever fate they were even placed in. if that girl was the one who took over her daughter was one of them. maybe she could talk them out of the whole revenge thing. Since it was something that would lead them to darkness. Something that they would never ever want to wish to have in them. they couldn't find no documents in the wizarding world. the soul socitey. Or even in death city. Not even the kai's or whis or even beerus was able to find anything and that is something that was pretty bad if they couldn't even find it. Not even the earth guardian. its like someone wiped everything about the earth fairies from the world. hell not even hades was able to find anything. even though bella nearly killed blue again. she hated that blue fairy. it seemed like she had some form of hatred towards her. it was like she wanted her dead or something like that. she just never ever understood why she hated her. even though blue was a different kind of fairy. she just needed to take that wand out of her crawl when she had time to take it out. or just get laid since it was needed badly on how she acted. the others where all geared up for the trip.

"I think the fairies realm is in those mountains." said Tecna

They all looked over to the mountains and wondered if they all should head over that way. while techa was doing a web search of the area. as they went on their way only to see roxy was not behind them. muramasa and mercilago at her side just in case they are needed. while they looked around and had to say it was a nice island to look around and maybe to have a trip on once this was all over. while stella looked back and seen that roxy was not fallowing them. while everyone else stopped. while mercialgo and muramasa wondered if she was ok or something was going on with her. they didn't even know why she was acting odd since she came here. it was like the area spoke to her in some odd way. It was like she had some form of a connection to this area or to the earth fairies when it came down to how she was able to feel things and remember things that she should not even know about. that is kinda how they basically figured out about this place in the first place. bella looked over to her one daughter to see her looking like there was something wrong and off. It was like this place was making her feel odd. She sighed and knew she would not even able to continue on this way. So she would have to find someway how to help her and keep her safe until they came back for her. maybe she would be able to find out more while she was here.

"Hey you coming along roxy?" asked Stella

They turned to see roxy right where she was as if she didn't want to come along or was afraid to. maybe bella should leave something there or place up a ward or something just in case she needed help. Bella reached for her capsule case and took out one that held one of the capsules. Bella placed up the capsule house and put a shielding spell and warded it so she was able to remain safe. as they all went on their way to the mountains. while her and her sword spirits was wondering what is making them feel so uneasy. but for now they are going to have to look around and see what was going to happen. and see if they could find any kind of clues around her. roxy sighed and felt bad that she didn't even had the chance to even go along on this mission. While muramasa and mercilago smiled to her to let her know that she was going to be ok while they were with her. she was after all one of their young mistresses they would have to make sure that they would be safe when they were left in their care.

"So where will we find the realm of the earth fairies at?" asked Musa

"It shows us three places. so we need to split up in two groups. techa along with stella and layla go one way. while me and musa and flora will go to the north of the mountains. god speed and send your patronouses if you find any clues." said bella

Everyone nodded and split up in their groups to go and search what they were searching sighed as she left with her group and hoped that they would find something where they need to be heading. muramasa and mercilago had to agree with what she was thinking. but then again she was trying er best on this one. but for now this was going to be what they are able to do until they find something and do something to save the fairies that is locked away. they just dont even know how to save them. but bella thinked it has to so with that white circle was the key to setting them all free. She just hoped her daughter was going to be safe since she sent her two sword spirit to help her. she sighed and knew that she would have to make sure that she was going to be ok about what was going on. it was like this whole fairy thing was getting to her. even though she could understand since she has some form of connection about this. and to the other earth fairy. she wondered if one of them was blood related to her. or one of them was her mother. that would explain a lot when it came down to the connection and the spell that she never ever felt before.

"I'm not really sure about this island so we need to keep a low cover with the power front until the time is needed." said bella

* * *

 _"i must agree with you on that mistress," said muramasa_

 _"there is something off about all of this" said mercilago_

* * *

Bella sighed and she had to say she agreed with them. they were always correct and helped her was able to help out when she needed them to help her with something that she needed help with thinking on something. While muramasa and mercilago smiled. They tried to help their mistress as much as they can. even her other sword spirits was able to help out with that one as well. Flora and bella loved to look at all the tall plant life and everything around them. it was something that was helping them to relax when it came down to how they were looking around. while the two sword spirits was readin in her inner world until they are needed. Even though she wished her other two sword spirits would have come along with her as well. she missed them as well when they done come to join in when they were able to do so. As for bella she collected potion things to make things with. it seemed musa was doing the same thing as the two of them were doing. but they kept focused on the whole mission and save the fairies of the earth. when musa and bella turned around to see that flora was gone. Until a black tunnel making them all feel as if they were being sucked in a tube.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

bella woke up from whatever happened to bring them to whatever place they were in. she groaned and rubbed her back hissing in pain. her foot going to be doing some major ass kicking if she find the person who did this. plus it didn't help with her sword spirits kicking her in the inner world to make her wake up. they are almost tempted to go out and help them. but they knew that their mistress was not going to let them come out until she gave them the order only because she didnt know what was around here and what was out in the area that they are all in. when her foot is planted inside of said ass she will make sure the best of the best will have to remove it. She sighed and have to see if everyone else was in there with her. and if they were ok and safe as well. she sighed and they had to activate every cursed markings on her. since she saw the blood all over the place. this would pretty much she would have to feed once she returned home. This soooo sucked when she had to do stuff like that for some sick free who had to make her suffer on some form of whatever they wanted to do to her, she sighed as she looked around and looked to see who else was going to be here. but first she was trying to kill the pain she was feeling. Everyone looked around not even sure where they were. muramasa and mercilago was finally given the word to come out of the inner world to stand next to their mistress who was in pain at the point in time. while musa and stella snickered at the comment that bella had just said. and they felt the same way she did. hell they would join in on the ass kicking fest. they nearly forgotten that those two was with them. while they looked around in the cell they are in. bella groaned and wanted to have something for pain right now. hell how they hell did they even get here.

"Where all here bella and so is roxy." said Tecna

bella looked down to see roxy on her lap sleeping. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her daughters hair. she knew she didn't want her to see her laying in her own pool of blood. But she was going to see it sooner or later. But she could tell she was crying when it came down the tracks that was dried up. layla rushed over to check on her to see if she was ok. since she noticed the blood that was around bella. it was like roxy didn't even care that she was in blood and her own mothers blood that is. but she let out a smile when she seen nothing was wrong with her. when roxy awoke she watched her mother used a powerful attack and let them all free. while she ordered muramasa and mercilgo to remain close by so she was able to use them and get the hell out of here. as they all went around the palace only to find a area that was for the white circle was meant to be at. roxy put the white circle into the area that where it meant to be at. once she did that magical powers spilled all over the place as a palace appeared to them all with a tall lady with a happy smile walked out to greet them all. well it seemed they basically set them free. They just hoped that this was not going to bite them in the as sin the end. Since it normally does when it came down to something like this.

"Free finally free at last."

"it's the queen of the fairies. she the fairy in my dreams." said Roxy

Roxy went over to the queen of the earth fairies but she felt something to familiar around this woman. it made her wonder why she felt the way she was around her. and why did she feel like a mother to her. they all looked at the woman and then to roxy. they had a feeling there was a connection to her. but for now they are going to see what she was going to do. muramasa and mercilago had this feeling that they have a bigger plan with what they are going to be doing since they are free. and they knew thier mistress was having the same feeling as they are as well. bella even arched a brow since she saw something there she just was not having a very good time to even reading what she was trying to read. She really needed to feed since it was needed. But for now she was going to have to make sure they didn't harm her little girl. She would have to kill them for that. earth fairies or no. they would never ever harm her little girl that was something she hated when others harmed her children. She sighed and wanted to basically sleep. She basically lost way to much blood and needed to feed and sleep as well. but for now they needed to make sure they would be able to help and find out more one what the hell locked them away. and what they were going to do next as well. roxy seemed to be happy about them being free from whatever prison they were locked away in.

"Warrior fairies on your knee's and bow to the last earth fairy who has given us our freedom back to us all."

They all watched as all the fairies bow down to them as if they were something they needed to honor. but more or less they where welcoming roxy home or something like that by the way the queen looked at her. bellla and her sword spirits who was in front of them. and they knew they had to do it out of respect and manners. while roxy didnt know what to say to this woman. it was like she had been with her all her life since she was having reams about her since she was a child. Bella laid a hand on her shoulder to let her know it was ok and to let her know it was ok to speak. But she was trying to figure out why the queen had some connection to roxy. But she was not even able to figure it out just yet. bella sighed and would have to think on that one later. Or maybe she would be able to ask her when it came down to her connection to roxy. But for now she nodded to her when it came down to what she wanted to say. Roxy smiled to her mother and to let her know that she was grateful to her for giving her the strength to speak out to beings she didn't even know about. or even met only in her dreams basically.

"Well i didn't do it all myself. i had loads and loads of help. i should be thanking you for the help in believing in myself." said Roxy

The queen made her way over to roxy as she wanted to hug her or something. Bella and her sword spirits thought maybe this woman was roxy birth mother by the way she acted and smiling down to her. but it was to soon to find that one out. but they all have this uneasy feeling on what she was going to be doing next. bella wondered why the woman was eyeing her when she caught sight of her and her sword spirits. its as if they knew who she was and as if they have met before.. but then again they probably did meet and just didnt remember since she met alot of people in her life. She sighed and wondered what else could go on. but for now she was going to have to see what she was going to say to her. as morgana made her way over to her and looked down at bella as if she knew her and what she was. as if they knew each other was something that came down to what she was going to say and make them do next. She just hope that they would never ever even go to the darker side about things like this. revenge was something that was not the best thing in the world when you even try to have revenge. She should know she learn the hard way when it came down to revenge. But then again others who she had on her side and her family to stop her and saved her from herself when she was in revenge mode. So she was happy that she had that at the time. but then again she didn't know what to do when it came down to a bunch of fairies who she didn't even know to help them in what she wanted them to understand that revenge was not the answer and there was more to do than what they thought they needed to do. she just hope she would be able to help them understand,

"Believix fairies morgona is pleased to meet you. most of all the warrior fairy the believix along with the Shikon Miko and her sword spirits." said Morgana

Bella sighed and understood what she was asking of them. it was something that she was not going to accept. She has more on her plate than what these fairies wanted them to do. but she and her sword spirits went over and bowed to the queen not forgetting her royal blood training. well her sword spirits was just basically doing what they are doing to not be rude. it seemed these fairies had been locked away for a good long time. its just kinda getting annoying that people see what her powers and what she was. but never look at the person who she was. but then again it was something she was sadly used to by now. they did know what a sword spirit was so they knew of the soul socitey. but for now she needed to see what they are going to be doing next since they are now freed from the life that was forced to live in. morgana cant even believe that she had the shikion miko there in her hands. She could have her as one of her fairies. But most of all she had someone else there with them that she has been wanting to see since they were locked up. She just didn't know how she was able to tell her that she was her mother.

"It is nice to meet you your highness." said bella

bella waved her hand to have the others bowed before the queen. muramasa and mercilago stood straight to show their respect for their mistress. until a dark haired one walked forward.. roxy eyes went wide and gasped from who it was. she clung to bella as if she was her life line. it seemed that she was the fairy took over her body. while muramasa and mercilago looked over to the one who she was looking at. their eyes narrowed as if there was going to be something she was going to happen. so they are prepared to defend their young mistress. she is by blood now a heir to their mistress from the blood bond she had done with the girl so they are goin to protect her. she sighed and had a feeling that the shikion miko blood adopted her daughter. but then again she was able to tell with her sight that she was her daughter as well now. even though she was happy that the shikion miko even blood adopted her and was protecting her. and giving her all the love she was able to give. That was something that she was so grateful for. she just didn't even know how to even tell her that she was grateful to her for even doing that. well that and she didn't even know how she was able to tell her that she was even her birth mother. that is something she should think about on how she was going to tell her. and how she was going to tell her. morgana sighed and wondered what else she was going to handle with even tell her that she was her birth mother.

"She is the one who used me mama." whispered Roxy

"This roxy my dear is nebula she is one of the mojor warrior fairies and most powerful. well not as powerful as you Shikon Miko of course." said Morgana

Bella arched a brow and crossed her arms she is getting annoyed with these people comparing her to others. she was not happy to know that this bitch was the one who took over her daughters body. Oh how she wanted to beat her ass for even thinking that she was able to get away with it. She was going to make sure that she regretted for even for thinking it was the correct thing to take over her daughter. but for now she was not going to think on that one. muramasa and mercilago was not going to take their eyes off them they are giving even them bad feelings. and they are going to protect the ones who is special to his mistress. And most of all the ones who was their young masters and mistresses. while bella waited to see what the next move was going to be.. she knew that her blood adopted father would of loved to been here for this one. plus he would have given them something to think about as well. so what if she was a freak when it came to her life so what she was happy who she was and proud on her birth rights.

"Roxy and winx today we are in your debt. thanks to your powers and your hearts we are now free. i would like you to become warrior fairies. from this day forward the realm of revenge begins. it is to get our revenge from the wizards of the black circle who deprived us and hunted up and cheated us out of our freedom." said morgana

The winx looked at each other on what the queen had just said. muramasa and mercilago narrowed their eyes in what they knew that was going to be coming next. They knew that shiriyuki and zangezu would feel the same way they were at this point in time. and most of all to make sure that they would want to kill them as well. while bella felt the revenge they wanted against the wizards but she sadly disagreed on the way they thought. She felt all of the hate and everything else was pretty much broadcasting to her. she just didn't even know whatever she was going to tell them. but she did understand what they wanted. maybe she could get them to change their minds on what they wanted to do. even though they did put them in the prison for so long. but it was not the reason for revenge. But there was a huge difference between how she was talked out of her had her family to do that for her. and to help her to know what path she would lead if she went down that road. Even though she didn't know what and how she was going to stop them from not taking that path to the darkness that would take over them.

"And with the earth people who don't believe in magic they have weakened all of us." said Morgana

"frist of all its known as new vegeta and my blood adopted father is the king of all sayeins. and sadly I'm sorry you have it all wrong. this is all wrong to the earthlings and humans. they don't know anything from right from wrong. heck they dont even know that the demons and wizards and witches along with aliens and death gods and other beings walk around them even though they didnt know it , i understand more than anyone about the whole revenge game. but the end of wanting to have revenge you will end up like all the evil bastards who I have defeated." said bella

Morgana slapped bella a crossed her face for what she had said and lectured them on. she was wrong in this there is only one type of revenge and they were going to do it if it meant that they would become something evil. while muremasa and mercilago was in front of their mistress if this woman wanted to have a war then she was going to have one. They would not let these revenge seekin bitchs who already has darkness taking over their souls. They would not let them harm their mistress when it came down to what they have already done. they could have been happy they were even free from whatever prison they were in. but nope they wanted something else. Sure they could understand why they would want it. But they would disagree as well. it was something that is the wrong path. And would lead to more darkness and hate to the world. And more work for their mistress to even do. it was something that they didn't even want to happen. because they was not going to win when it came down to all of this shit that they are spewing. and messing with the vegeta world then you basically fucked up the ass with out the lube. you never ever mess with the sayein king kingdom.

"If you get in our way again you wll be killed. farewell." said Morgona

Morgana and her fairies walked back into their castle as the doors closed as they all shielded them away to make sure they were able to plan their revenge. Even though they should listen to one who has dealt with something like this before. and understood what it would lead them to. everyone went to the beach where they setted up for camp for the night and wondered if they did the correct thing or not. but roxy was not taking it well on how the earth fairies was like. And how much hate and how much they didn't want to join forces. Most of all they slapped her mother and that is something that she didn't like in the first place. and most of all the one who took over her body was one of them. that was something she was not even comfortable with when it came down to when she revealed herself. she clung to bella like tamaki and draco does to her. while she let her run her fingers through her hair. it was something that she and all of her siblings loved when it came down to how she ran her fingers through their hair. while the two sword spirits knew that there was not going to be no end to all of this. she even like the other two sword spirits as well. they were fun when they were around as well. while bella sighed and knew she was going to have to report this to everyone. And as well it was going to be adding onto her work when it came down to how she was even what was going to be going down. and because this was going to be a war they would not be able to win when it came down to things. but then again she was more than happy to kick their asses.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

bella sighed and plopped back down next to roxy to check on her she had to go and use the bathroom. she was worried about something and she had a idea on what was on her mind. she had to report everyone that needed to know what is about to go down so they knew what to do when those warrior fairies to come around and fight them. vegeta smirked he didnt might to stop a few fairies who think they knew all. and messing with the king of all sayeins was a mega no no. and they are going to learn that the hard way. plus with the death gods and the others are going to be on this one as well. those fairies are not going to have a chance in hell from what they think they can win. But there was so much more that they would have to think on. but for now they would just have to wait and see what their next move was going to be. but for now they were going to have to wait and see what was going to have to do for them to understand to not go the way they were going. It was not going to be pretty when she had to save them from themselves. It was not going to be a easy thing when it came down to what and how she was going to make them understand that revenge was wrong and needing to find some other way to get rid of the wizards of the black circle. There was much more better ways when it came down to ridding of the ones they hated most.

"I freed the fairies who just want to have revenge mama." cried Roxy

Roxy sighed as she felt the soothing calmness she had when she was in her adoptive mothers arms. she was comfortable with bella she was like the mother she never knew. even though bulma was happy to comfort her until bella came back. the kamis blessed her with her. roxy knew that bella mama knew and understood the hate they were all filled with from all the wars she fought in. and she had things worst happened to her than being locked up by dark magic and nasty wizards. They make true witches and wizard look bad. but she didn't get her revenge the way they wanted it though. but for now she knew that she would have to make sure that they all had a plan to do and deal with them. but for now she was going to enjoy the feeling of comfort in her mothers arms. She was also happy to finally meet her other grand parents she never ever met since she met everyone else who was her family. but for now she knew that oritel and marien accept her as one of their own. And most of all she would be one of the heirs if anything happen to their mother or one of her siblings. So she was a princess of sparks as well.

"But in my dreams she sounded so kind and warm." said Roxy

"And she will be that kind person once more. things like this makes some people think on the lines like this. so they are just angry for what happened to them." said bella

They all packed up and went back home to their realm it seemed they returned to nasty weather. it was one of those days to stay inside and do nothing. while they kept roxy in the manor with them she would be ok, plus she explained on how the whole thing of revenge really worked. so this was going to be something that they are going to be trying to get and plan on so they are able to win this fight. and maybe knock some common sense into the sturpid fairies that dared to use the world warrior. vegeta was not pleased they all knew that one was for sure. but then again it was something that the knew was going to happen. But she didn't know how she was able to deal with this just yet. but she was able to give comfort when it came down to help her as much as she was able to do so. Vegeta sighed he didn't even know what to think on all of this. he just knew that he was not happy about them even wanting to do shit like this. they are starting a war they would not even able to survive when it came down to what they were about to do. and they would destroy them all if they had to do that. if it came down they were full of darkness and was not even able to be saved, they would have to be ended and killed. They could not let them roam around the world like that and try to kill their people.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

Roxy looked out the large bay window feeling like she had done was all her fought. and for nothing she even talked to everyone even grandpa Vegeta and uncle kakarot . but all of their stories was something beyond different and now she understood somewhat. even though they had meeting off and on about what they are going to do when they do decide to attack them all. that is going to be something they had to plan for because they didnt know when they would attack. they all went into war mode for what they have said. and that is all they could do for the time being until they attack. She knew there was not much more they were able to do for now. but they cant even come up with any form of a idea when it came down to what they needed to think about all of this. they just needed to need to know more on what they wanted to do and what else they had planned. But for now it was all they were able to do and think at this point in time. they could not even make some form of battle plan with out knowing what their plans are just yet. hell they haven't even seen the wizards of the black circle for a good while. it was like they were hiding from whatever they were hiding from. Or bella basically wounded them very badly. in which she kinda did send some strong attacks at them when she attacked them last.

"Roxy be strong you have us and the others. the others have to deal with the angry fairies." said Flora

Musa walked over to her and gave the good news about her getting some kind of a call from kouga and he wanted to help her out to make her dreams come true. Even though she knew that bella was the one who kinda put him up to it. But for now she was happy that kouga was even signing her to his lable. And making her dream come true. Bella had to think back she did see someone watching the other girls. muramasa and mercialgo had to go with thoth since he needed their skills for a thing that hades had given him. So spirit and some of the others went with him as well. she just wished them safety and to come back to them soon. She knew that it was something that would help them out with what war was about to start. so bella ordered to them to go and do what was needed to be done. and now she was going to have to deal with three panther demons who was going to be helping out with musa. but then again this was going to be fun for them but not for her. she would have to thank kouga later on doing this for musa. She knew that he was going to do it since he like to make people dreams come true. Even though sometimes he had to turn them down since when they didn't have what it took.

"kouga thought we were great and wanted to give up a job. He said he would do anything for his bella." chirped Musa

Bella groaned and knew that was what kouga had said. Since it was something he was always going to be calling her forever. even when sesshoamru stopped the marriage in which she was happy on when he finally came back and stopped what was something that should of never ever happened. Dammed demon council and them falling for kouga ideas. Everyone high five'd and bella only smiled the person was a wizard who knew she was. But she won't say nothing since she knew him and was one of the death eaters who spied with them. sad enough he last name is well known around the area. but then again this was going to be dreadful. while miroku patted her shoulder to let her know that it was going to be ok. well until he grabbed her ass and he was tossed right into the wall with a all to happy smile that says that im a pervert right next to master roshi and koga. Bella pinched the bridge of her nose she was surounded by perverts and idiots. Even the other specialist was perverts as well. she knew what they thought about her.

"So why dont you all preform at the fruttie music bar tonight." chirped Roxy

They all went to go and get ready while bella grabbed her car keys. she grabbed her thins so she was able to work while they do whatever they are going to do. plus timmy had been made her new asstant and sadly it was a huge help when it came down to things like that. timmy seemed to be enjoyin gthe job she had been givin him. even though sky was jealous when he knew that. but then again he did chose the job that he was given to him. so he was not going to complain about it. sky left before she got up this morning to go to work. he knew she was tired from the trip they had and thought she needed rest. Kouga smiled and was happy to see that he made someone who deserved dreams come true. Plus he would do anything for his bella. he would never ever stop loving her when it came down to how he missed her being his wife. Even though ayame was his soul mate. He just would never ever stop loving his bella. and most of all he hated sesshomaru and inukimi of stopping the marriage and warning the demon council that they made a mistake when it came down to what they agreed to do. and brought in his real soul mate. In which he was deeply depressed on. but he was happy to have ayame as his soul mate sometimes.

* * *

 _meanwhile three hours later_

Everyone walked into the fruttie music bar and looked for their men. wondering if they would like the fact that they were going to preform. well bella was not so she and timmy was going to be going over things for work. And as well helping her through all of her paper work for the soul society. plus he got a lot of things that he has learned a lot of things since he had started working for her. and the things he was able to use in his sky spotted his bella standing there like the goddess she was. he seen timmy come back from delivering the stuff that needed to be delivering. he was just happy to see her there in front of him. Oh how he loved her and wanted her at this point in time. but for now he knew he was not able to do that. sure they have done it in the bathroom in the bar a few times. They just made sure they put up something that no one was able to hear them. as he made his way over to his bella to let her know how much he loved her.

"Hello my love." said Sky

bella smiled and beamed up at sky as if they didn't know what the other girls were doing so. he made her day was much more happy when he come to her. and she needed him right now. but then again this was something she needed badly. plus the morons who was new to research and devlopment was a pain in her freakin ass. why didnt she just accept the fact that she was able to be in kenpachi squad. but nope she had to be on the one that her one adopted brother wanted to have her under since it was basically more her and sadly yes it is. but the work is more of a pain in the ass. plus the music was not her style. while sky kissed her to let her know how much he missed her from being apart from her. bella loved it that he was here with her. it was not often that they had this amount of time with each other. But for now she took the time she has with sky. Since she didn't even know what was going to happen next when it came down to what was going on at this point in time. and the war that was going on at this point in time as well.

"Looking hot as always princess." said James

Szayel dragged away the stupid panther demon who was going to get a good ass kicking. and he knew right where to take him for him to get the ass kicking that will teach him something while sky shook his head in annoyance at those panther demon. he thought the monk was bad enough. but then again he had to say that he was funny when he wanted to be. that and vegeta and kakarot was funny as well when they have their fights. well other than the whole thing with nappa and kakarot wanting things they shoudl not want as we pet was something he didnt understand.. but then again he was still getting use to things. He was addicted to a lot of the wizarding worlds candy and things. Well he did enjoy to kick kouga ass from time to time since he didn't know when to stop. But for now he was going to enjoy what he was able to enjoy when it came down to kicking some majoy ass to panther demons who didn't even know when to stop either.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

bella was going through her emails and sending them while she listened to her friends sing and play their concert. until a gush of smoke entered the fruttie music bar. if those obsessed fairies were in there. bella headed over to the specialist things from the to protect them from the poison, she was able to take poison from the amount of battles and the inu blood plus the miasma. she needed to make sure that they didnt breath nothing of this in. while she took off to go and see who in the world was doing this and she was going to beat their ass for even thinking this. plus this was when she needed muramasa right now. she just needed to make sure whoever was in here was gone and to a safe place. this was something that they would have to make sure that there was no one else here unless them. in which she wondered witch ones who was here to mess up things. She sighed and knew it seemed that that the war has started. But she would never ever back down she was going to make sure that they knew what they were messing with. She was way beyond pissed off at this point in time. and she was going to make sure they knew when she is pissed off you get fucked up.

"Good, good this is the way i wanted to be. only fairies and well and well in her highness case."

"What did you do to my father," hissed Roxy

Bella went over to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder to let her to know to calm down a tad bit. She was going to be the one to handle these bitchs. Her little one didn't have the power to fight them the way they needed to fight them just yet. she was only begun her training and not even close to being strong enough. they needed to get the facts correctly and this bitch weakness before they could attack them. she was going to have to do something to make this bitch fairy to see reason. if she was not able to do see reason it was going ot be really really ugly for what she was going to do to her. the warrior fairy looked over to the woman and arched a brow and wondered if she was the other one whow as ordered to now be harmed. and to be brought over to them. she would have to just and see this was her.

"We already know what morgana wants. roxy will never join you. believe me i understand your rage and i had it in me before but i had others help me through it. but there is nothing wrong with the humans and they are under my and my family protection since it is under the protection of ministry of magic and the sayian race and the soul soceity. they didnt put you all away the fairy hunter did." said bella

Diana growled knowing that it was the truth that earth was the protection of the wizarding community and demonic world and the sayain race with the death gods. and she knew better to not mess with most of them., she sighed and knew she was not going to back down so bella showed that she was not going to back down from her it seemed that she just leanred that all of the sayiens are brought back to life. and that was something she must of not of known about. and that earth was now known as new vegeta. so what is new here with people who was locked away from the world for so long. Even though she should listen to her brain in telling her that this was not the best idea in the world that was going end well for her. but that was something that came down to her letting her anger and her revenge to take over. she would be fighting someone far stronger than her or anyone of them. but for now she was going to fight for what she and everyone of them believe that was the right thing to fight for. even though her queen was kind enough to hold off on killing them when it came down to her wanting them for her personal game.

"You dare defend the earthlings? they have been filling this world full of hate and killing nature for a long time. you should know that as the said protector of this world." said Diana

bella flinched from what she has basically said with out even losing the straight face she had. She just didn't know why she couldn't get through these dammed earth fairies it was like they didn't want to hear something that would help them and save them from something they would not like when the darkness takes over. and she didn't even know that she was going to even be able to save them from themselves from whatever they have to take over their souls. But then again who who don't have hate in them. she was just using some things as a excuse on to continued the rage filled revenge. And that was going to lead them to darkness. And most of all to make sure that was something that would lead to them not to even be no more. Since she would not be able to. out of nowhere bella was tied tightly with vines. one stabbed her and it hurt like a bitch. as she hissed in pain from being stabbed a few more times. while roxy gasped from hearing her mother cry in pain. why is she harming her. all she was trying to do was to make peace. And save them from themselves. All she was going to do is make the war even more worst that is already is with the people and the beings around here. and she knew for a fact there was no way they would be able to win against them. and that is something she knew for a fact since she knew how powerful they were and what they were able to do. she knew that was going to happened when bella gets harmed.

"Stop this at once please she my mama." cried Roxy

Diana smirked darkly she knew that the beings who protect this planet now are not to fuck with. They knew that they sure not even be facing them. or even start a war they they all knew that they would basically lose for the fact they would be facing the most powerful beings in the known universe. but right now none of them really cared. long as they get what they wanted. Also get the revenge that they all rightfully deserved for so long against the evil fuckers who had locked them away in that prison that they didn't even deserve to be placed in. while they didn't even know why the shikion miko was trying to stop them on something they needed and to have happened. They needed to do this so they could move on with their lives. But they had a feeling that she was trying to save them from something that they didn't even know was going to happen to them if they didn't even stop what they were doing to themselves and most of all their souls. In which they wondered what in the world made her want to make them stop in the first place. she looked at the fairies are all tied up. oh now she had what she needed to do and teach these people and make them scream loudly. when the bitch squeezed bella so tight she let out a loud shreik. this was when she was happy that those sword spirits was not here with her. sky pushed the vines away when he spotted his bella with her blood leaking out of her and most of all with veins stabbing into her. he gasped in horror at what he was seeing as rushed over to use the sword to get her released from what she was put in. when he finally gotten her free he took her into his arms. he saw her powers mending her wounds as much as they could at this point in time. he sighed in relief to see something happen when it came down to her powers healing her wounds. Bella groaned feeling the pain she was in right now. she knew her powers didn't fully heal her just yet. but then again it was something to get her to continue on when it came down to her trying her best to make sure that she was able to stop this evil little bitch before she fucked anything else up. bella closed her eyes and a huge burst of pure energy came from her to turn all the vines into pink dust. as she turned into her demonic fairy form it was time to beat some asses for what the bitch tried to do. they are going to get it for that dick move they have tried to pull on her and they are not going to like what is going to go down now. she was pissed and a pissed off bella was not a bella you want to mess with. So that fairy as not going to like what she was going to do to her when bella gets her claws on her.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

The specialist and a few of the others saw how as in town followed the winx the whole city was turned into a freaking jungle. but not the time to admire the person work in. And sadly the ministry and the soul socitey will have a field day with this. nabu used his staff to see if that was going to work. but it seemed to have any afect on the monster one bit. as it turned out that the other way was going to be something else that bella would not like to that hagrid loves. and she looked around to make sure that nappa and kakarot was not around since they would want to take the ugly thing home with them. but for now they needed to think on those thoughts later. They all have something they needed to do and something they needed to get done. but for now they didn't even know what else they could do other than what they were even doing right now. they all was worried if bella was going to be ok when they saw how she looked after she did what she did to rid of all of the vines. But for now they knew she would not stop until she did what she had to do. while sky sighed and was going to be worried about his bella until this was over with. He just hoped she would come back to him in one piece. That was something he would always worry about when it came down to what she does for everyone one.

"Heads up guys. we have more monsters coming our way." warned Brandon

bella flinched in horror and so did some of the others when the saw the huge spider web before them. they just hoped there was not spider to be with that web but knowing their luck they will see the biggest spider they have ever seen. she knew of nappa and kakarot was around they would want to take it home with them and name it and share it as their pet. and hagrid was no different so they would have to fight over it. she wanted to pass out from seeing the ugly web and knew what was connected to the web. and she was not looking forward to seeing that. she hated spider and was afraid of them. bella gulped down her fear and hope that she didn't have to see the spider that made that web. But with being her she would be seeing whatever made that web was going to be sniffing out her fear and come and see her and say hello. She felt something dripping on her head and had a feeling that was the ugly beast coming to see her. yup she didn't get the luck to get out of this one when it came down to her wanting to get away from a very large spider who wished to eat her and everyone around her. and what stella was about to say was pretty much was about to prove that thought about what she was going to be seeing soon enough. And well she was not going to be fighting it since she was basically going to be frozen in fear from the mega giant spider that was going to come out of no where.

"I think we made something angry." said Stella

bella looked up in fear and hoped that nappa and kakarot was no where to be seen since she knew that they are going ot be fighting over it wth hagrid to see who was going to take the hidous thing home as their best.. a huge spider looked at them as if they were something to eat for its evening meal. While bella was still frozen in fear. oh how she hated spiders. and large monster ones are even worst. and sadly the ones hagred has was not a walk in the park since they talk. and that was never ever fun since they think she wait their queen with the marking on her back. but she was not going to move unless it was going to attack her. while Layla and musa was trying to snap bella out of her frozen state of fear. But it seemed that there was not going be no breaking her free from her fear until the spider was gone. Since she was afraid of spiders and was not going to happen until that nasty thing was gone. So the only person who was going to save them from that was roxy. Well it didn't help matters that tamaki and draco along with hikaru and karou ran away screaming as well from the sight of the very very big spider that was pretty much dangling over bella head and her frozen in fear.

"Roxy please help calm the spider down with your powers." said Layla

The spider jumped in front of bella who eyes were wide with fear. she wanted to run and flash the hell out of here and this is normally when she would like to have nappa and kakarot to come in. but it seemed that they are in the middle of a mission for the kai's and kaioshine. but sadly her foot was stuck into the spider web. why didn't roxy do anything this was her thing she wanted it gone. roxy formed the circle and sent the spider back home. as they all went to see nabu passed out. and wondered what in the world happened to nabu to make him to be in such a state he was in. it also looked like he had a nice fight from what it looked like. Layla eyes went wide when she saw her bonded and mate laying there wounded. She knew that something has happened to make him to be the way he was. and why was not the others with him to help him out. so something has happened when it came down to him being in his current condition for why he was here the way he was. and if the others was kidnapped why didn't they take him as well. unless it was some form of a trap to get them to come and save the others to get them what they wanted. Just what would make things worst was when they find out that tamaki and draco along with hikaru and karou was taken with them as well. in which they better hope they survive when bella gets there to save them. because she was not going to be happy when she was going to rip them apart when she gets there. because she is not going to be one pissed off bitch once she found out when it came down to when she finds out that they were taken.

 **"NABU!"** cried Layla

Layla rushed over to her boyfriend and took him into her arms to see if he was ok. while the others were looking around from the others but they were no where to be seen. as nabu finally came back to the world of the living. Even though he was shivering from what he knew was going to happen since he knew who has been taken. And it was not going to end well when she found out who was taken. Even though it looked like she already knew by the look of pure rage that was in her eyes. Well that she was projecting from what she was feeling. bella wondered where they others along with her sons and grandkits are at. Vegeta told her that they were missing and no where to be seen. she dont feel sky anywhere either in which was something that she needed to go and find him as well. as if they took him away with the others with her sons and grandkits as well. while bella healed nabu from the wounds he had gotten. it looked like they are going to be taking a trip to where they took the others. damn it why did hades have to send thoth on a mission on a day like this. she was going to kick that gods ass when she sees him again.

"Where is the others?" asked Musa

"Forgive me i tried to stop her." said Nabu

bella was finally snapped out of her fear and wondered if they were ok. her fear returned that her sky might be hurt even worst. she went over to nabu and chacked him over. she healed him now they needed to figure out what to do now. as they all gathered around and went to tir nan og. it was time to go and save the others. she sent a patronus to the others and a hell butterlfly to give what had just happened. and if she needed anyone to come and help her she was going to send another one to get the back up. but for now it was only going to be her and the girls and nabu. but they pushed her to far taking her soul mate this means a good old fashion ass kicking for this one. This was going to be war since they took her sons and grandkits since all of her children was on missions when it came down to them was sent on to go and find some way to help them with dealing with what they were dealing with right now. but not sure if they were going to have to go and save the others. and hope that some help out come and join them if it was needed. Since they knew how to get to the place they were going to since they all had to go and do some form of research on what they could find out more on the place they knew that was where the earth fairies home is basically at.

* * *

 _meanwhile back in tir nan og_

They all landed as the others stayed back only to clean things up before the ministry had a fit. and as well protect the area just in case those fairies who want revenge comes back for another fight. they would make sure they would beat some sense into them. bella wished she had murmasa and mercilago or her other two sword spirits right now. but it seemed they were taking her place right now for a few things when it came down to what was needed to be done in the soul society. but she knew that this all she was able to do for the time being. she knew that they all needed to split up for this one and start the search. she felt the pull to where sky is. she just needed to make sure she makes it there with out being caught. Most of all she had to make sure that nabu stayed with them. since he was kinda stuck on bella's team since she needed him for the fact that she was able to help him. And most of all that she was way much more faster than the rest of them. but then again they were learning to become that fast as well. so they were trying to their best when it came down to the stuff they were trying to learn to be more stronger and much more better in battle so they would be able to help out bella more in battle. Even though they were not able to do some of the things she was able to do since she as powers that was something they knew they would never have. Or able to suck in vortex's and them purify them. in which it was something they kinda didn't want to have. It didn't look fun when she did that for them. but if they could do it to save her from the pain then they would do that sort of thing for their bella.

"I can feel diana energy i am sure that she had been here." said Flora

"Well we better have a look around." said Musa

They went the direction to where bella felt the power coming from. well in hopes none of them were wounded or anything. or even had nothing happen to her sons or grandkits. She just hope they were going to be ok until she was able to get there to save them. if they get seperated from each other. She just hoped tamaki and draco was with someone since she knew this was not something that went to well when stuff like this normally happens when it came down to them being kidnapped. Bella was trying her best to keep her feelings at bay when it came down to how she was not letting her feelings and what she was feeling broadcast out to everyone of the earth fairies. nabu kinda felt out of place with the ladies. the warrior fairy bella picked up nabu and say in the tree cloaking them over with a powerful kido spell. if they are able to sense kido then they are going to be basically screwed. bella sensed the power and closed her eyes the winx were transported to the palace. she knew they would be the next ones to be found. she knew it all to well. while nabu eyed her as if she was a professional in this sort of thing. but then again he forgotten that she is a professional and a spy.

* * *

 _meanwhile inside of the palace_

The winx was seperated three to each group to make sure they were able to cover as much ground as they could. layla wondered what and who would be in here. while they looked at each other wondering where the others was being kepted in the prison block. they just hoped bella and nabu would come and find them soon since they found where they are being kept. well they think they knew where they are. while layla was the one who got the most of the training from bella with the ways of a she was the best student that he has even had in the way of her teachings. plus she learned alot from vegeta and bulma and the others as well. it seemed that it tamaki and draco was being in the hands of hikaru and karou since they were the closest to them. they were kinda not doing so well when it came down to them looking like they were wounded. And that was something that was not going to go so well when it came down to like they were beat to make them listen to who ever it was who has taken them. and most of all they didn't look all to well when it came down to what was going on how they were shaking and trying to keep calm so they didn't get harmed again. while hikaru and karou was trying to help as much to their uncles when it came down to what they were their uncle since their father who was their brother. So they were their uncles and very protective of them when it came down to tamaki and draco.

"I hear voices." said Layla

Layla looked over to see a door with a chain on it. she waved the others over to her as she used her new found fairy magic to break the chain on the door. not as if she was breaking peoples out of the palace. musa punched the door and opened it to peak inside. musa seeing it was only the guys had a evil thought in her mind. but she was taken before they could even notice. as she jumped out of no where and scarred them to pissed themselves. even though she kinda found it rather funny to see riven all chained up to the wall. she knew for a fact that bella would of loved to see that, even though she was something that came down to when she see her children in the current state that they were. But then again it was something that came down to what they have to deal with when she was finally dropped into where they were. Even though they just hoped to have her to come and save their asses when it comes down to them being saved. Well after she gets over the murderous rage she was going to be feeling once she sees her children in the current state they were in. but then again it was something that when it came down to bella. even though hikaru and karou was not in the best of shape either. It seemed like they got a little beat up as well since they must of tried to help tamaki and draco.

"Thanks girls what happened to you?" asked Timmy

All the spechialist didn't have their bonded and mates were there with them. but they were wondered if they were and if they were ok. sky was more or less worried about his bella and why she was not with the. They were happy that tamaki and draco finally calmed down for them since that was a tad bit tough when it came down to what has just basically happened. Hikaru and karou was the ones who helped them the best as they could. Even though they all did try their best to help as much as they could to help poor poor tamaki and draco. something had to happened to her since she was not with them. layla smiled and finally noticed how sky and bella acted like soul mates. well they are soul mates she just forgets about that from time to time. and the bad thing is tamaki, draco and hikaru and karou was here as well. sky calmed the two down and then handed them over to hikaru and karou to take care of until he finds out where bella she is at. Even though she was not going to be happy about what she was going to be seeing when she saw her sons.

"Where is my bella?" asked Sky

musa and riven was having a happy moment with each other. while the others wanted to leave their prison to see if the others where ok. sky tapped his foot in annoyance to get the short tempered one to get his pain in the ass moving, tamaki and draco sighed and knew that they are going to be stuck here for the time being. but then again their mama was going to be here soon enough. and he didn't like the reminded of what it looked like from each time he had it happened to him. and draco as well. it seemed that they are not enjoying where they are at. layla came over and hugged them to let them know it was going to be ok. but she would not say from the warrior fairy though. but then again it was something that they knew was not going to go over well when she sees both her sons and grandkits in their state they were in. while hikaru and karou was trying their best while chained up to help their uncles to help them with what was going on. they were only beat up since they tried to attack and help as much as they could to get to tamaki and draco when they saw what they were doing to them. they didn't deserve what they were doing to them.

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

* * *

the warrior fairies found out where bella hiding. She and nabu was under her kido spell one of the highest that was out there when it came down to what she has used. it seemed they are able to sense the kido something they would have to take note in since they needed to make sure that they were going to keep up what these fairies was able to do. or what they cant do. or what they can sense and cant sense when it came down to the powers that they used. Unless they learn quickly and able to feel and as well sense the powers that they were able to learn and able to make sure they keep note in things like they do when it came down to what they do when they are on a mission and dealing with a new enemy. In which made things even more crappy for her and the others if that is what really was going on. but the thing was that pissed her off was that they were able to surprise her when they found her and attacked in which was a mega dick move on their part. as they began to fight each other until one of the warrior fairies hit her from behind and knocked her out. The Shikon jewel went inside of her to remain safe. as they dragged her off and tossed her into the palace prison where all of the others was placed and locked away to make sure they remain there until they find out what they were going to do with them. while sky was trying to wake his bella up to make sure she was going to be ok. he saw the blood leaking out of her when it came down to how bad they beat her. they knew she would never ever go down with out a fight. and they had to make tamaki and draco and the others turn away. they seen their mother like this more than they care to remember their mother and grand mother looking like this.

"bella wake up! Answer me bella!" pleaded Sky

bella open her eyes as her vision came back into focus. Even though they were rather blurry when it came down to what she was feeling right now. once the blurriness was gone she looked around and narrowed her eyes when she seen two of her sons and grand kits here and most of all how they looked. oh that bitch was going to pay for even taking them. and as well harming them when it came down to what they were looking like right now. plus this was not the first time for her be dealing with something like this. plus she lost track on how many times she had been put in prison as a prisoner for someone to make her do what they wanted her to do. That and wanting her Shikon jewel or because of her father. well when you were found out to be the sayien kings daughter. then you are also a target to those who are after him. Well and what else she was known for as well when it came down to what she has connected to her soul. she sighed and knew that she was going to over do herself to free herself from. And most of all the others since they needed to be free as well. she just hope that she had enough in her. since she has been trying to repair herself since the crap that happened with the warrior fairy. and even though she made things worst when they came here to have a rescue mission. She sighed again and knew that this was what they had to do. and help them to understand that none of the was not what they wanted. But for the reason she understand why they wanted to have this. but she was not going to let them have darkness take over their souls. It was something she might not be able to heal them from if she had to.

"Well this is all to familiar that i care to even think. you know how many times waking up in a jail to be made what others wished me to do. But The plus side no demontor wanted to suck your soul and make you remember the worst of your life so this isn't azkaban. That in greed for wanting the shikon jewel. hey dearest heart i was worried about that bitch is going to get her ass kicked for even thinking of taking my sons and grandkits." grumbled bella

"Were all fine but nabu wont wake up." said sky

bella looked over and wondered if she was able to do something for him. well enough to get him out of there but she cant do much with being chained to a. Wall. She closed her eyes and a huge burst of power set them all free, bella hugged her sons and grandkits and checked them over then she rushed over to look at nabu as she pushed more of her powers inside of him. when he looked up all was well again bella there. bella sighed happily that her friend that he was ok, that is all that mattered when it came down to what was going to happen. Bella didn't like seeing the ones who she loved looking the way they were. But then again it was something they knew she would do for them when they were wounded. Nabu smiled brightly to see the person who he admired most and who he was also obsessed with when it came down to what he felt for bella. and most of all of the other specialist was feeling the same way as he does when it came down to being bella. they all wanted her for their own and only have her as only theirs. Well other than that sky father and their fathers wanted her as well. but they couldn't blame them when it came down to the little goddess in their lives and hope they would never leave them at all.

"thank you bella! Chirped nabu

Sky was just happy to see her alive and well and hoped it would stay that way to. he couldn't think of a life with out her in it he would just fallow right after her. If Hades don't lecture her for what she did to die and send her home, hikaru and karou sighed and knew they are going to be stuck here for a while. since they knew that when they were taken. But then again they do enjoy to help out as much as they were able to do so. They knew their father would of loved to join in on something like this if he wasn't on the mission he was sent on. well he was not the only one whow as sent on a mission since a lot of them was sent to go and find stuff that would help them to gain some sort of help to help them to understand. Well with out showing them her memories. But for now they are going to have to wait and see how everything was going to even play out. they knew tamaki and draco was going to snap if they dont get of here soon. But then again they all understood why they would feel that way with the life they kinda lived for a long time. if it was not for them they would have sooner or later. but then again they knew that the warrior fairy who took the ain't going to like what was going to come down to her and her buddies.

"i came to see if you all wanted to join us one last time. but i can see you all are against us," growled diana

Bella and nabu only smirked as they nodded to each other as if they had this hikaru and karou was faster and used fox magic. But then again they were fox demons and they were able to help out with lots of stuff when it came down to something like this. while nabu used his spells while in a blur of light all the warrior fairies where all knocked out and bounded together thanks to hikaru karou. It was something they do best when it came down to then enjoying tying up people. bella along with hikaru and karou and nabu high fived at the grand team work they had just done. in a flash of green light they were all out of the cell and headed to where ever they needed to go and see what they were able to do to stop the leader of this part of the warrior fairies to see if they were able to change her mind. Well it was something they hoped that would stop her in the stupid thing for revenge and to save her soul along with her followers. Even though they think she was the queen of her warrior fairies. So that was understandable when they followers would follow you and listen to the orders that was barked their way. while draco and tamaki was more than happy to be getting out of the cell that was bringing back some not happy memoires that they rather not prefer to remember at all.

* * *

 _meanwhile somewhere else_

bella and the others landed as the specialist joined them, hikaru and karou smirked darkly even tamaki and draco was going to have to help them from the humans. the ignorant humans who think they can harm someone and get away with it. the warrior faires were shocked at what was going on. maybe if they showed them and helped them they would be able to trust them. so they are going to swallow their pride and help them when it came down to it. maybe if they get one of them to trust them and maybe they would not have to fight like this. she knew that they were here to harm more of the humans. So she would have to save them even if they were not the best humans that was out there. they were not going to be harmed because they didn't know what the hell was going on with everything. But then again it was something that they knew was going to do. bella sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose since she didn't even know what to do when it came down to stuff like this. she knew they were not going to like what they were going to see. It was the only way for her to have them to understand what they were doing was wrong and what it was going to do to their souls when it came down to the path they were trying to take.

"let them go human. This is wrong." hissed bella

the specialist went in as bella and her sons and her grandkits and the others helped the warrior fairies. she pushed her powers into them to show them it wont be so wrong to see it their way. As they watched her memories flow through their minds. They just didn't know what to think when it came down to what they were seeing. when she was done showing them every single dark and miserable memory and showed them that she thought that way once and was saved before she did something stupid. they all looked at each other and didn't know what to think. To what they had to suffer was not even close to what bella has suffered. They just didn't even know what to think when it came down to everything that was pushed into their minds. They all hoped they would join forces to help to defeat the evil that they wanted revenge against. Now they understood what they were doing was wrong and what it was going to lead to if they continued the way they were going. once they were all defeated and the nature fairy offered to be on their side and become freinds as she showed them all the way back from the portal she opened up for them. while the one known as diana was looking at tamaki and blushed she had to say he was a beautiful and handsome man. even his brother was as well. even the two fox demons were the same way. but she knew they were taken, but she didnt know if the white blond headed one that she was looking at was taken or not. bella arched a brow and graoned.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

everyone was out on the beach of tokyo looking up at the night sky. all the couples and bonded couples where just in a romantic mood. bellawas between sky's legs as he ran his fingers through her hair. he kissed her bonded matting mark he was so happy and proud of the love. while vegeta and bulma was not to far away from them. while they all enjoy the night air. but then again they never get times like this when they are in the time of war as the others just take what time they could have together. while tamaki and soi was in their own little bubble. draco was with Tsubaki since they were able to come back from their mission early. But they would have to go back on it tomorrow morning since they were not even close to even being finished in what they were trying to find out. and what else they could dig up on the earth fairies to help them when it came down to whatever they were able to help out with defeated them if it was what was going to come down to it. Or to help them to save them with out showing bella memories. But then again it was something that came down to what she had to do with the last warrior fairies. But it was something she would wish to avoid if she was able to do so. But if it was the last thing she had to do. then it was going to be something she would have to make sure she would do.

"It's sweet the love between everyone. even the pain in the ass over there. layla and nabu is perfect together." said bella

"what about us my love ?" asked sky

bella blushed and knew what he wanted to know. even though he should know that already. but it seemed that he enjoyed to hear this over and over again. and then again she was the same way. and hated that he had just asked that as she jumped and kissed him deeply to show him that he had nothing to worry about so he better stop thinking that. Not even time could break them apart. and with all the healing that she had done to people since she came into her fairy powers that merged with her demonic and wizarding ones and her sayein and death god and miko powers as in all she was blessed for what she has. Plus she was happy roxy got along with them. but then again it was only time she was able to relax on everything when it came down to what was going on.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

everyone was back at the frutti music bar for their morning was balls deep in work from both the soul socitey and capsule crop. she has to go over things for research and development. while she was doing her paper work for the ministry as well with timmy since she hired him to help around with her part of the ministry of magic and all of her other jobs as well. she was happy for the help since her vice captain rinji since she asked to have him as her vice captain from her brother and he accepted. rinji was running things for her on her end. and will contact her if she was needed. well she had to go to captains meetings as well.. it seemed he was enjoying the work he was given. But he felt for bella. she was in need of a break but it seemed she was not even going to even get that anytime soon. But they would be with her for anything since they would never ever leave her side. since she never ever left their side when it came down to how she needed the time to relax. But with everything that was going on. she was not going to even get that. she didn't even have the time to heal when she was wounded. Or anything like that. plus she was forgetting to feed and that is something that any vampire should never ever do. but they have something that could help her out on the feeding front they make sure she has blood on her. enough to get her by basically. But it seemed to have been helping her out as much as it could until she was able to have a huge feeding fest basically. But for now it was going to help as much as they could to get her the blood she needed to survive. And they knew it was going to be needed since this fight with these earth fairies was not going to be a easy one to make them understand what they are doing was wrong.

"these are rather good kinda never been here since I invested into it. We all are addicted to the smoothies look over genyu and nnoitra and some of the others" said bella

bella looked around still shocked the investment they put in to this place. even though she made sure he didn't try to give her any money because she didn't even need it. Plus he was family as well. she did after all blood adopted his daughter. it would be nice if he stopped flirting with her and trying to grab her ass. It was getting on her nerves. But then again she knew he didn't even mean no harm. He was just another miroku and the others basically. So he was not going to have no danger his way since she didn't feel nothing that was to show that she needed to defend herself. Just has to slap him here and there to keep him in check like they did with the other perverts of their little friends and family group. they wanted to have a place that all could go and enjoy and unwind from the day and relax. even though she knew her blood adopted father loved to come her to get drinks. her thoughts was cut off when she felt someone touchng her who was going to get their asses kicked. timmy gulp by the look bella was given off. and he didnt feel bad for the panther demon. he was going to get what he was told he would get if he didnt listen to bella.

"oy! Sexy princess !" chirped James

Bella growled as her eye twitched in annoyance from the perverted panther demon who would never ever change after all the years they have lived. But then again she took notice that was like all of the others who they knew. but rangiku dragged him off once again since she didn't like how he was hoverng over the friend like a sister. all they heard was screaming from where she and ayame dragged them off to. and they knew what those two are able to do to a man. they did learn from bella after all when it came down to what they do to a man who is a pervert. Even though sometimes it never worked. Look at miroku and some of the others. but then again it would be odd if they didn't act that way when it came down to how they acted. they are just as bad as bella when it came down to her punishing them. when they seen sesshomaru flash through and the screams got louder. and the screams of help.. they was a good freind but he never knew when to take no for a answer. bella looked up from her computer to see the wizards of the black circle waiting for them. she sighed and didn't even know what the hell they were here for. so it might be best to see what in the world they were here. she did beat their asses rather good the last time they saw each other. Or they wanted to have some form of safety since the earth fairies was pretty much free and out for their blood. But then again they did lock them up for kami knows how long. So she was somewhat understanding on the whole thing they wanted to do. but she could not let them continue on what they were trying to do.

"are they here to fight?" asked ikkaku

everyone shrugged and went outside to go and see what they were wanting to talked to them about. ogron walked over and bowed to bella to offer up what he was trying to team up and join forces with them. since they knew that they were their best bet of some form of survival. Even though they didn't know if they were going to be able to survive once those dammed earth fairies was out for their blood. So they were going to be going to the ones who has the most power to help them out and save their asses. But then again they didn't even know if they were even going to help them, but bella knew all to well and so did some of the others since they knew a dick move when they see one. while she wondered when her sword spirits going to be back from the mission they was sent on by her order. she kinda missed them. but for now she needed to see what these fools wanted and why they are basically her groveling at her feet and kissing her ass. But they would keep a eye on them if that is something that they were going to be doing. but then again it was something that they didn't even know that they were planning on doing. in which will make things way more of a pain in the ass for them. but it was something they do best when it came down to them fighting and battling the way they do. and now the earth fairies was something that was a pain in the ass they were dealing with.

"are you here for another fight?" asked ayame

"no we are we are not well enough to last us a life time. we never met someone so powerful like bella. Plus she nearly killed us in the last fight, and the white circle dearly drained us of all our powers." said ogron

"yep that sounds like my daughter, but the thing is why did you come back here for?" asked vegeta

Vegeta and king cold along with aizen arched a brow and crossed their arms to show that they mean business when it came down to what was going on. they knew their daughter and she does what she does and they were very proud of her for how she handle the wizards of the black circle. She did give them a run for their money when it came down to what she did to them the last time. plus they knew everyone wanted to know the same thing as of why they were here. but if they were going to do this they would not trust them and would have to watch them for a while to see if they spoke the truth. vegeta crossed his arms and arched a brow to tell them that they are waiting. even though they are feeling that they are going to have a dick move on them. but the dick move better be a good one. but for now they are going to see why they are her to grovel and to kiss their blue blooded asses to save them. and they knew that they are being chaced by those pixis who is trying to start a war. a war they would lose because they are goin to be fighting the known strongest races in the worlds of worlds.

"were handing ourselves over to you all. and willing to confess for the crimes we had done and accept for the punishment that is awaiting for us. and wish for your protection bella my lady." said anagan

bella arched a brow and wondered if they were trying to pull a pass one on her. it seemed they think being charming was going to make her believe whatever they were trying to sell her. but then again she was wondering what she was going to do for them since they didn't even know if the earth fairies would do something when they found out that they were protecting the wizards of the black circle. maybe they could give them a chance at a new life as well. but they would need to watch them for a while. but then again they would all have to have a meeting over this one. since they are going to be taking a huge risk on all of this. but for now they are going to make them think that they are going to be saved. they are going to be watched and watched would never ever tell them that one. so they better be ready since they are going to be around the powerful ones now.

"lets take this back to capsule corp so we could discuss with out others hearing." said bella

Bella and vegeta lead them to her car and speed away back to capsule corp. where vegeta was making sure he kept a eye on them. while piccolo and kenpachi was watching them as well from sitting behind them they just didnt trust them. and they have good reasons why they dont trust them.. while sky took the others back in the car that she had given to him so he was able to transport the others back to capsule corp so they could get this done and over with. and to have a meeting over this and see what they are going to do. since the risk they are going to be taking is a rather large one. So they were able to take them back to their home and to have them checked over and to see what they should do to whatever they have ever asked of her. that was something that came down to whatever when people like this to ask for help. But always in the end they try to give someone a chance. but they always make sure whoever it was decided to stab them in the back will end up dead or very badly wounded or die a slow painful death if they decided to stab them in the back

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

after they all checked over duman and didn't know what he had. but they would try their best in getting him well again. Vegeta and the others were talking to ogron to make a plan on what to do. theya ll was in the grand meeting room that was in capsule corp for this sort of thing. the wizards of the black circle was shocked at who all was coming out of senkai gates and it seemed they are there for the meeting of their fate it seemed. and they knew they are playing with fire when it came down to what they wanted to do. but it was the only way to save their sorry asses from those warrior pixi' they was lead into the room and was being watched closely from everyone in there. but then again she knew that it was not going to end well for them when it came down to them starting a war. that was something that they didn't even know what else was going to happen when they decided to start a war with them. they cant make a promise that they would not be all wiped out and never would be able to come back once they were done with them. but they would try their best and make them see some form of reason when it came down to what was going to happen.

"we are no longer fairy hunters. we have no more dark powers and turned over the black circle to you all." said ogron

ogron took the black circle off his ring finger and handed it over to kaioshine who put it in a box and muttered a few spells and it as going to be coming home with him once the leaved. The land of the kai's would be the best place for them to keep the ring that has been causing so much trouble. But he knew better to not trust people like this. he would bring it back once they knew what they are going to be doing pretty much. while they wondered if they are going to be showed to a room or not. it was creepy to have that many people watch him. but for now it was something that they are going to have to deal with for the help they are even lucky to get from them all. well he hoped that is was going on. and not them coming to kill them in their freaking sleep. Or make them die a slow and very painful death to whatever they thought would been the best way for them when they wanted to see someone suffer before they died. So yeah the slow painful death was something was the most favorite way to kill someone off was to make them suffer for a good while them they die.

"well I shall show our new guest to the guest wing shall you." said Regina

Regina motioned for the wizards to fallow her to the guest wing of capusle corp that was made to monitor for this sort of thing. It took a while to realize that this was not the only time they have done something like this. but then again she understood bella when it came down to when she has first met her. even though she just never ever expected to have her as emma blood adopted mother. and one of henry grandmothers. But she rather liked bella than snow since she was not one of those goody goody people. Even though she was a hero yes. But she was not one who just did what snow and charming was known to do. and most of all she saved robin from zuse before he killed him. So she respected her. they just dont even know that it was one of those rooms that they would be monitored in. she had this feeling that they are not really there to make peace wtih them all and see if they were going to pull anything stupid in a place that full of powerful beings. while everyone else left to go back and do what they are doing before they got called in. while the wizards going to be here for a while so they had to think of what they are going to be doing once the warrior fairies found out. they told diana but she was going to keep it to herself. But then again they might have to move them somewhere else if they needed to. Since she knew that those dammed earth fairies was going to be a mega pain in the ass about this whole thing. Since they were after all after t

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

bella and the others were in the rose garden of the suzaku and seriyuu wing of capsule corp. the pure white peacocks and the unicorns all over the place. they seemed to want to live more over in the suzaku and seiryuu wing of the property. bella only made the wards to Morgana to come to talk peace with her. But she never knew she was going to hand it to the one that was a pain in their asses. And the one who took over the body of one of her children. That was something she was not able to forgive when it came down to what she pulled with her daughter. The warrior fairy that seemed she was full of herself. but she was the only one other than diana knew where the capsule corp is. this was somewhere they all wanted to go and unwind and relax from everything that was going on with this mission. These earth fairies was a mega pain in her ass. And that is something she was not ashamed to even admit. that was until they found out that nebula knew how to get into were they all basically lived. so they would not be able to keep the wizards here for their safety. she would have to think of somewhere else to send them. just as long they were not even able to be sensed then all will be ok.

"hello winx is the leader around anywhere i wish to speak to her and only her. No matter I'm not here to speak about that," ordered nebula

bella raised her hand to make everyone stand down so she was able to handle this and deal with whatever this bitch would want. And then get rid of her off of her land. this was when she wished that her sword spirits was here to help her with this mess. But she had to tell them to go and help on a mission. Something she regretted doing. bella sighed as she step forward to get this done and over with. it seemed not only the other winx decided that she was the leader. and the enemies came to that conclusion that she was the leader of the winx, so she just shrugged and accepted it. she started to get used to the role that was made her now. after all she was known as a alpha female in the demonic world. So it didn't really matter if she was known as a leader. Bella sighed and was going to try to make peace with them. even though she was going to be talking to the one who was the most of a bitch out of all of them. she understood what revenge is but there is a point of revenge and when to stop. She didn't want to see their souls take all that darkness in since it was not going to be fun for her to purify it even if they were even able to be saved. It depends on how much darkness that took over their souls. When that normally happens she would have to kill whoever was not able to be saved. She didn't need to have them roaming around trying to kill everyone and destroying the world. That is something they don't need at all. and they kinda really hate when they have to deal with stuff like that. but it was also something they were used to as well.

"i came here to give you a message. i do not wish to fight not with you. i know i would loose to such a warrior as yourself. but my message is from morgana. if you don't bring the wizards of the black circle over to morgana. yes we know you enjoy taking in those who have changed and believe me that are not going to change. if you don't you will suffer the revenge of the second major warrior fairy aurora the fairy of the north." said nebula

layla and the others looked over to their fearless leader and friend. This was something that was not going to end well. since they knew their bella since she was going to have to be the one to make her understand that there was others who rule that area and that they would not put up with whatever is going on. most of all it was someone they knew father was the one who rules that area and has done for a very very long time. bella knew that the wolf lord of the north ayame father was going to be here in no time if this was remotely true that the bitch warrior fairy has said. well she was family to them all seeing that she was deep in thought. they all knew she could understand that they would want the wizards to wish to change. but she also had a duty to protect all the humans. It was her duty under her territory. She don't like when people does stuff when they knew for a fact it was going to start a war. and most of all to protect all beings that was in the whole area. It was what they do best and was not going to stop anytime soon.

"morgana made her threats. she dont instill fear in us," said layla

"morgana revenge is not against you all. we earth fairies know better to not piss off the one and only miko we dont wish to rage war with you and your kind. but against human cities who looked down on fairies and also demonic and wizarding, sayein and all other aline races and the death gods and other beings yes we know and believe me we don't want to face the old man albus dumbledor and his obsession with lemon drops." said nebula

kagome snickered but she had to think quickly but it shows that they wanted to harm humans but they are not close to what had happened. they didnt know what happened with albus. but then again they thought he was a good guy still. They didn't even know the truth about him just yet. oh this was just great for what she has just found out. but then again she had a feeling that was something that she knew for a fact that they would find out soon enough when she basically tell them or just showed them what the old lemon drop sucker was really like. And what he has done to her son. and kami only knows who else he has done that to. But for now she would have to think on that one later. It was something she needed to make sure they made clear on so they were able to make them understand. But for now she has to protect them all of them. so in some ways they are trying to start a war with the wrong beings. She had been in to many wars in her long life times from her past life to this one. so she was going to have to explain a few things as well most of all about albus being the dark lord. and voldemrot was the good one out of the wars that was fought.

"you mean it has already begun?" asked Emma

"that is correct, and only you well one of you since your fearless leader here since she is able to use the powers of the elements.." said nebula

nebula raised her hand and a image appeared to them all that the threat was real and not a bluff. sky looked to see what his bella and knew what she was going to be doing and what she was going to do. and it was something he hated to even think on. but then again he knew that is something she would always do. and there is nothing he was going to be able to do to stop her. since she enjoyed to protect the ones she loved. Plus it was how she was raised. And he understood that. and It was going to make her a wonderful queen when they become king and queen. she was doing and saw she was in thought about something or she was plotting something out. He loved it when she was plotting about things. and she knew that the northen lord was going to be here soon to bitch about what is going on. and ayame was going to be pissed off about it as well. she sighed and knew that she needed to see if she was able to talk her down on this one. while nebula looking like she was smug even though she should not be feeling that way.

"you earth fairies are just wrong on the way you all think. And we all know the obsession of lemon drops I hate them and sadly he was not the good guy he was the dark lord all along and a pedophile as my son draco he can tell you. and for your information he is in hell now.. and like i have said before i understand about the while revenge bit. but you would all end up evil in the end. and thats something you don't wish to become." Hissed bella

"the northen sea's had started to freeze over. and soon the ice will advance even further on. until the whole planet is covered in one huge ice ball." said nebula

bella tried to keep her temper down but she can't let none of this happen this was not going to be good when the council of the demon lords was going to be at capsule corp soon enough. and that was going to be fun. but she knew that sesshoamru would be able to deal with that for her while she deals with the bitch fair with the frozen spike up her fucking ass.. she knew that the others would join in as well. they had the duity to protect this planet and by the ministry as well the non magical people and other beings who live on this blasted rock. it was her home and her home since her home world was destroyed. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose and knew that this was not what she wanted to deal with today. But it seemed that she was going to be stuck doing something like this sooner or later. So she might and well deal with this and get it done and over with. Even though it was not going to end well for anyone of them if they tried to pull anything on them. but she knew how they were and it was something they were known to do.

"now you go back and tell your queen that if she wanted to start a war then she will have one. this is my territory and in the laws of the demonic treaty you have over stepped on what was meant to happened. and believe the punishment is not something you wish for." hissed bella

"there is not more time to talk. and i wish not to fight with you. you will hand over the wizards of the black circle or doom this whole world. and we don't care about the laws and territory. farwell till next time." said nebula

nebula vanished in a flash of light while laughing darkly that sent chills down their spins. but for now they had to think quckly. she left them all to think over what they needed to do and hoped they chose the correct choice in things she just hoped they made the correct choice or else. sky knew what his bella was going to be doing and he knew she was going to have to do it. But he knew he was not going to be able to stop her. and had this real bad feeling that this was not going to go over to well. and there will be a mega fight when it came down to what was going to happen when his bella loses her temper. He just hope that they would be able to come along and to help out with whatever they would have to go and find. Since he wanted to go along with her. he wanted to be by her side. but he knew that she would not let him go on this one. It was something she does to protect him and the other specialist. And since she was the one who has to keep the peace with the fairies and other raced and beings who live on new vegeta. And to make sure that there was no war started and he knew for a fact that the earth fairies would not be able to fight them since they are basically the most strongest beings in the known universe and realms. It would be stupid to even start a war against them. but he didnt have to like what she was going to do. but he was hoping he would be able to come along .

"we must find this fairy of the north." said sky

Bella's eyes shifted over to sky she knew what and why he wanted to come along on this one. Since he wanted to be by her side and to make sure she was ok. but there was nothing he was going to be able to help on this one. Since she didn't know how this fairy was and what her powers are like. So she was going to have to guess it was power of the cold. So she was going to make sure that she had shiriyuki with her. she made sure that she sent a hell butterfly. bella sighed from what she had to do and make sky understand that he was not able to go. she could imagain what capsule corp is right now full of pissed off demon lord and other beings in that remote area. and she knew that was loads of fun. Bella rubbed her temples she was under so much stress it was not even funny. Why can't they get it through their head that this is wrong. she knew that the soul soceity would be helping. but she was going to be doing the hard work. while the others deal with the annoying part. even though she would rather be doing that part instead of the part that she has to do to make peace.

"no my love we are the only ones who can stop this. and the rest. Of you watch over everyone while me and the winx are gone,." Ordered bella

"you know that my daughter is correct in this." said Vegeta

sky looked over to his bella and one of his future father in laws. He knew that he had to listen since she was going to right either way. But it didn't mean that he had to like doing what she told him to do. but for now he was going to do so. Since vegeta basically told him what he told him to do. sky only sighed in defeat he just wanted to be by her side and protect the one he loved most in the world. he only nodded to go along with this. he didnt have to like it either. but he knew that is something that she has to do. since he knew all about what happens when someone decided to go and fuck around with the demon lords and others area. so many he might be able to help out with the things that needed to be done. He knew others as well. But they had a duty. he would have to stay behind and hang out with the others in case they were needed to help them. but he had this feeling that she was going to beat the one fairy that was here down to teach her a thing or two. Vegeta nodded to the his future son in law. He did the right thing because he would not like what he was going to do to him if he didn't listen. Plus he was needed with them on what was going to happen if there was no protection.

* * *

 _meanwhile a few hours later_

the winx with roxy made it through the frozen maze looking for the power source to stop what is needed and see if they could turn this northern fairy to their side and get her away from the beliving of revenged was the best thing and it wasn't. Bad enough ayame father was pissed. And he has every right to be pissed off right now. he has some stupid fairy attacking and taking over his lands. Sure he said it was a shared land. But she was not the rightful ruler of the lands. She just basically was taking over it since she was like the rest of them filled with hate and revenge. And that is basically is the wrong way to think. Plus she didn't want to start a war with any of them. because they would lose. And that is a known fact. These earth fairies don't have the power to win against them. she knew that all the demon lord and other beigns are over there right now fighting and bitching all about it but she knew that everyone would be able to deal with it. while she gets the hard part done. she just hoped that this was going to be easy. but then again her luck it was not going to be that way.

"just like with diana the north fairy would have a power source as well." said bella

they all started to make their way so they could search out the power and stop the annoying stupid little earth fairy who basically pissed off one of the most powerful demon lords. She needed to make them all see reason. And hope to make sure they could save them from the darkness that was going to take over their soul. In which depending on how much darkness that has taken over she might not even be able to save them from how much darkness was inside of their souls. In which she would have to make sure she would have to kill them. they all had to stop since the ice monsters came to battle with them. hell knowing kakarot and nappa they would want to take them all home with them as some of their pets. and name them as well. they all are waiting for the day when their brains snap and killed them all. they knew it was going to be a matter of time. even though they have no clue how those two functioned in everyday life. Bella sighed and put those thought for later. They could beat them so they could move forward on their search. Bella only sent fire and melted them. She just loves magic sometimes.

"hey whats wrong bella?" asked stella

bella snapped out of her thoughts she had a bad feeling while being in this place it as if they were being played or something of that nature she could sense. It,. and she knew that they were playing with them to test them in things. and she had a feeling that this bitch was not going to be easy to talk to and get one their side. while bella looked around and see if she was able to find somewhere she and the others was able to go and find where this bitch was at. it freaking freezing in here and wished to get the fuck out of there to somewhere warm and drink something warm. Shiriyuki only sighed in her mistress inner world ot make sure that she made her know that she was there to boost her elemental powers. She needed to make sure that she was going to protect her mistress and young mistress. Well and the others since she knew that they would need it if her mistress was in battle. Or even worst knocked out for some reason. But for now she needed to make sure that she kept a watchful eye on what was going on because she didn't even know when she would have to act when it came down to the battle that was going to happen. But she has full faith in her mistress so she knew she would win in the end. Might be a bit or more banged up like always. But in the end she was the one who came out in victory.

"that was far to easy. Whoever this is wants to see what we are able to do." said bella

bella felt something above her as she looked up only to see a cheap shot and only snorted in disappointment these fairies wish to trick her and they use this sort of trickery. as she shot flames from her elemental powers as she made a hole in the ceiling as she smirked with pleasure. She loved her work when it came down to how she handled things. she waved her hand for them to come with her so they could get this done and overwith. when they made it they seen there was someone there maybe it was the northern fairy that they needed to find to stop this craziness. she just hoped that she would listen to her and be able to come to their side of things as well. but they would have to see and how they are going to go about this. as the north fairy looked over to bella and knew who she was. and that she was going to be there to fight her and to make her see that what she was doing wrong. But she was more happy to even be in front of her. but then again she needed to not think that way because she was not going to make sure that she didn't make her rethink on how she thought about what she thought was right..

"you have done well winx also Shikon Miko it's a honor!" said aurua

bella walked over to the north fairy and stood before her and bowed to her out of respect to see if this was going to work. she just hopped she made some sort of peace unless she won't like who she would end up dealing with. bella was happy that one of her sword spirits was with her since she needed her. she never know if she was going to be needed. Because she knew that this was not going to end well for any of them. since she was going to might have to fight whoever she had to fight. But she was ok with fighting with whoever was sent her way to fight her. shiriyuki narrowed her eyes in her mistress inner world. And knew that this woman was not going to make things easy. But for now she was going to watch and see if she would be needed from her mistress. In which that would be a yes since she asked her to come along and not the other three of her sword spirits. She sighed and knew that her mistress was not going to sit back and watch things be destroyed. In which she was happy on how her mistress thought sometimes. while aurora was looking at the shikon miko and knew that she was always waiting to meet her. but she was not going to let her make her rethink on their plans. They needed those wizards and to make them pay for what they had done to them. locking them away in a prison for how long they were locked away. well until they were set free from these kind people. But she knew she should even listen to them. but she was not going to even think or do what she thought might be the smartest thing to do.

"i am auroura the north fairy i have heard lots of things most of all you Isabella or bella or Shikon Miko the legends of legends. and now i know there are true that i have heard." said aurora

bella rolled her pink and red eyes from her trying to kiss her ass and try to get on her good side. she hated a fan girl when it came down to them kissing her ass. But she knew that they do it since they admire her or just want to even be her friend. Or just want to learn about her. or just that she was their hero. she didn't want to talk much to this little bitch of a fairy. but then again it was something that came down to doing what she needed to get done. and make her see reason as well. but she just wanted to get this done and over with so that they all can go back home. but bella knew that this fairy was not going to make things easy for her and she knew this for a fact. she knew that by the way she spoke to her she was not going to be a easy task to take down. but for now she was going to try her best in doing what she needed to do. and maybe to get her on their side as well. she was told by diana that this one was not that easy to deal with.

"you must stop this ice now. morgana revenge must end." said flora

aurora held the ball of light to show them what they were seeking. Bella's eyes flashed with power from what she knew what she was thinking. Even though she didn't even know that she was not going to use her powers to see inside of her mind. But she knowing that is the source of the powers she was using right now to show it was real what they were going to be dealing with she was not one easily to be moved on some things.. and if muramasa was here. she would of been able to grab that fast. but since he was with thoth with a mission for hades. It was something he seemed to enjoy to do. and spirit seemed to have been going along as well. since he wanted to help out with whatever the mission he was sent on. most of all she knew that Lucius and severus was on the mission as well. but she could understand why they go along with it as well. bella sighed and knew that she caught on to what she was thinking. and smirked to her. oh how she hated when people did that to her. it was rather annoying when they think they could out do her. she just wanted to beat the living crap out of that pain in the ass that knew that she might be able to defeat her. well she was going to make sure that she was not going to be thinking that way much longer. Since she was going to beat the respective shit out of her. and them make her see that what she was doing was wrong. And most of all how she was thinking was wrong as well. she would also make her see what what they were doing was going to be asking for the darkness to take over her soul.

"what i am holding here in my hands is called the blizzard crystal. it is my magical source in this simple small drops hold enough power to freeze over the world and the universe. ledgends say that the ones who had the coldest of hearts may take it over." said aurora

the winx tried to move closer to her in hope that one of them were able to stop her or grab ahold of that crystal. bella put her arms up to show she was not going to harm her when she seen aurora back away from them. she knew what bella was up to and she was not going to have that happen. but then again this was something that needed to be done. she had to do this for the revenge against those filthy men. and that is what she going to do. and that is going to be the end of it. but for now she was going to have to do something she might end up regretting. but for now it was going to be the last thing. But she was going to make sure that she saved another one of them so she didn't have to kill them all. she really didn't want to kill all of the earth fairies. She just wanted to save them. and help them know that what they were doing was wrong on what they were doing and how they were doing things. Sure she was one to know that revenge was not the best thing in the whole world. And she was saved before darkness took over her. and most of all the shikion jewel. well what was part of it when she was thinking at the time.

"dont you come even a inched closer to me. i sensed the power you have inside of you. plus the great fire that burns within your very soul. i don't want to have a fight with you. so let me take the blizard crystal and run away. and i shall spear the planet earth." said aurora

"you will make a pack that you will not do this again?" asked bella

bella turned cold red and pink eyes onto the northern fairy. as she growled in anger and hate to her. she was not going to be putting up with this bullshit. the bitch pulled a dick move on them. and that didn't sit well with them all. and she was going to make her see what was going to happen to those who does things like that to her. she would make her regret for even pulling a dick move on her. she knew the bitch was going to be playing with them. but for now it was not going to be the best thing they are going to be doing right now. bella was pissed and when she gets pissed off someone gets their ass kicked when she gets pissed off. and she wanted to kill her a ice fairy for that move. if they want to play dirty then she will play dirty as well. plus she was kinda projecting what she was feeling. so they kinda didn't feel bad for the north fairy when it came down to what bella was going to do to her. and they would have to admit she kinda deserved what bella was going to do to them. while roxy looked over to her mother and wanted to know what she was going to do. even though the feelings being projected was kinda what hint it off. But she was hoping that her mother might be able to save another one of the earth fairies. But she was also told that a lot of them might not be able to be saved if they didn't see the truth or reason. Or avoid having darkness take over their soul.

"you were trying to make sure your minons got away it seemed you like to pull dirty tricks and that never goes on my good side." hissed bella

"you catch on dearie, you are the only ones who are trapped inside of my palace." said aurora

aurora laughed darkly as she pushed her magic into the crystal into her hands. Even thoughs he should listen to what she was feeling. since bella was basically projecting everything right now. and it was something that was sending a shiver down her spine. But she was not even going to pay attention in which was the most stupidest thing that she could ever ever do in her life since it was going to be the end of her life if she didn't listen to the projectiong murderous thoughts. the winx all looked around them as if they were about to be frozen over. well it sure as hell feels like they were about to be frozen over. as they all fell to the ground even bella who was used to all sort of cold things when it came down to having elemental powers. And most of all having a sword spirit that was known as cold and ice and snow as well. bella rushed over to roxy and clutched her to her body. she would give all the warmth of her body to her daughter and make sure she was going to remain with her. and if she gets out of this she was going to beat someone's ass when it came down to them fucking over the wrong person.

"whats wrong winx you seemed troubled about something." said nebula

nebula looked at them all who was no shivering on the icy floors of the palace they were all stuck in. roxy laid in her lap as she ran her fingers through her hair. to make sure she was going to ok. she casted a warming spell. but it seemed that the prison they are stuck in was blocking out all sort of magic. so she was going to have to try to keep her warm with everything she has. and if she gets out and that bitch is there she was going to slaughter her. and when she slaughters someone she was going to make sure that they suffer. But it was not helping bellas mood right now. as she ordered shiriyuki to go and help her daughter with what she was able to help with. Shiriyuki flashed out in her humanoid form as she took her young mistress and laid her in her lap. She would have to make sure that she was going to watch over her until her mistress was able to calm down enough to help out as much as she could. But until then she would have to protect her young mistress.

"stop this at once roxy cant hold on much longer with the cold." hissed bella

nebula marched her way over to them and looked over roxy. As if she was trying to mean harm. But bella would not even be able to tell with how angry and wanted to kill the bitch for even doing this to her daughter. she knew how to provoke her when it came down to her pissing her the fuck off. And then again she was someone who really wanting to kill her for this shit. And most of all something that she would make sure that she was going to make her die painfully for harming one of her children. she will give this help to them for free this time. and only because that their queen wants the two of them for their armys. but she was going to see if she was going to get the answer but she wanted the wizards of the black circle as well. and this was not going to end until they are handed over to them. then this war would end fully. but for now she was going to make them suffer to make them rethink on what they are doing. even though she forget that bella has suffered the worst of the worst in her long long life time. and she was more smarter and stronger than them. but then again it was something that she was known for. and how dangerous when you provoke her and how dangerous she was when she felt the killing intent against the person it was directed to.

"there is only one way to save her. either what we are going to have a choice in. either roxy or the wizards death." said nebula

Bella only sighed she didn't like how this was going and she knew what she was going to do. it was going to be her beating down this little smug bitches ass and that what she wanted to do right now. and maybe bloody her up a tad bit. and fuck that smug ass face up that no one would know who she is. this bitch pushed her last nerve. and she was going to get her back sooner or later. and she better be dammed happy that she was locked in here and not able to use her powers. while the other winx gulped and knew she was pissed off and who ever come to her is not going to like what happens to them. she was going to make sure if she was able to fight here. she would make sure she will suffer for what she has done. and if she thinks she was going to get away with something like this. but then again it was something that came down to what she really wanted to do. so she was going to demand what she wanted. Since she was going to make her suffer for what she was doing to her daughter. this was something she was going to get some form of enjoyment out of this. and she was not even ashamed of even admitting to that she really wanting to make her suffer greatly. And she knew how she was able to do so. Even though she would have to be forced to give over the cure since she was going to make sure that it was going last longer than she was able to make it hold out on her. even though she would hand the cure over if she was able to get her way out of this.

"i'm going to make you a deal me and you fight if i win you let me and the others go." hissed bella

"fine i will be back after i think on this." said nebula

with that nebula was gone to think on the slammed her body and punched the wall of their ice prison even though her knuckles was bleeding along with other parts of her body. its going to be sweet in beating that bitch down. and she was going to enjoy every last moment of the ever so delightful beat down she was going to deliver to that bitch once she comes back. oh how she was going to enjoy that when that time comes. but for now she was going to plot out everything that she was going to do. and she was going to make her suffer and make it known to not fuck with bella when you get it worst from her. it would be pretty much death for whoever it was who thought they would be able to get away with this sort of thing. But then again it was something that nebula was going to regret from what she has just done. she double crossed the wrong person. And she better even be lucky to survive if she was even luck. Or just suffer with poison and miasma inside of her. but for now they would have to wait and see what was going to happen. Shiriyuki sighed and knew her mistress was going to not be kind to her when she was done with that fairy. and she has every right to now be kind to her. and she would hope she would fuck her up for what she was doing to them. and she would watch and not even stop her mistress since that is what these fairies deserved for fucking with the wrong person.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

when bella finally calmed down enough that she was not broadcasting what she was feeling to everyone that was around. she started to use her powers to keep roxy warm even though it was not strong enough. Even shiriyuki tried her best to keep her warm. But it seemed whatever that was done to her daughter was something that she was going to keep up and make sure she was going to be warm as she could be. not even though it was kido that was able to get through. She place a warming charm on all of can't let her adopted daughter die or get sick, she was still pissed off about the whole issue that was going on right now. when they all heard roxy finally wake up they sighed in relief. but she was going to make her suffer for what she had done. and the dick move is not going to go unpunished she was going to make sure of that that is something that is going to show there. but she was going to make her suffer. She has been plotting this whole time on what she was going to do. and she was going to enjoy whatever she does to the evil little bitch. She wanted to have her to suffer when it came down to her harming one of her children. That is something that she was going to enjoy greatly. That was one of her few joys in life was to make beings suffer for harming her children or what was hers. or her family and her friends. but if it was what they wanted to start a war with her. then the war was going to be something that was given to them. and they will lose to whatever war they start with.

"you were freezing my little one." said bella

"and bella offered to fight with nebula to free us and you as well." said flora

" mama you would do that for me,?" asked roxy

Bella huffed it seemed her new blood adopted daughter seemed to not know her well enough just yet. she was going to make the little bitch of a whore to suffer for what she has done to what was hers. and most of all her one daughter. that is something that is not even forgivable when it came down to what was going to happen. She was going to make her know that she was not going to get away with this sort of thing. Bella pushed those thoughts aside for later since she knew her daughter was waiting for her to speak back to her. she only smiled and only patted her head and kiss her brow to let her know how much she loved her. and also pushed all of the love she was able to show her at this point in time. and hope there was not the other stuff that she was feeling right now. she would do it for all her children and as well her grandchildren and her family and freinds. even though she has a raging murder boner right now and she was going to use it if she was able to do what she wanted. and now they just needed to think when they would be back to free them and bella takes up her price on her end. oh how she was going to enjoy every last moment. oh it was going to be so sweet and taste so sweet when she was able to do that.

"morgana," growled bella

morgana walked over to their ice was asked to come by diana to hear them all out on what they wanted to tell them. she seemed that she was there to speak to them personally but then again bella was to smart for this. she could be there to play with them to get them to their side. and she knew that the girl was going to beat the respective crap out of nebula if she even wanted to let her do it. but she was going to be here and talk to her. but for now it was going to be what she hears and if she likes it or not. but then again she promised diana that she would try. But it seemed that the one person who bella would love to kill right now was going to come and annoy the hell out of her. and that is not a good thing with how she was feeling right now. but she would try her best and play nice as much as she was able to do so. But for now she was going to plot out how much she was going to make them all suffer for what they are doing. and how they are just really pushing her buttons and not in a very nice way either. It was something they were going to learn rather quickly. While her one sword spirit looked over to her and nodded. And that is all she needed to see right now. if one of her sword spirits was showing her that it was the right thing to do. then so be it. She will do what she has been planning this while time in this dammed cage they put them in.

"why would you not join me roxy? i have offered you so many chances but in to do so you must leave the winx. i could handle the one not joining. but you its different." said morgana

"i will not leave bella. she has been like my mother. And she adopted me as her own. My father even allowed it," cried roxy

morgana walked closer to roxy feeling the sting of what she had said. She was happy that her father was bright enough to do so if anything had ever happened to him, then again she didn't know who she was to her just yet. bella smiled and patted her head to show her that she was proud. She just wanted to make sure she was going to know how much of a proud mother that she was right now. and hope she knew that she was very proud of her. she was showing the warrior blood that was flowing through her vains. And that is something else she was proud about as well. plus she was also proud on how much her training has been going. She has been learning rather quick on what she has learned so far. Roxy only smiled brightly up to her mother to let her know that she was super happy to know that she was proud of her. and would never ever stop being proud of her. but she looked at morgana and wondered what she was going to be doing to them now. she was never ever going to go to their side. and be on the dark side of the force as they say. but for now it was going to be her and that bitch when she gets out of here. she pushed her to far and she was going to get what she deserved.

"i have made sure no one had harmed you." said morgana

"yes and i took advantage of that to save the Winx and with the others,." said roxy

morgana sighed she was so headstrong and she was proud of her. she knew who was the cause of how she was turning out. and that is something she was super happy about. she needed a person like bella and the others who has come her family. plus she was able to sense the power inside of her growing. And that is something that she was super proud about. bella was watching to see if she could figure out the connection between the two of was fuming for what this woman had wanted to would have to thank bella for doing something that she was not able to do. even though she was not going to say who she was at this point in time. but where are one of her sword spirits that is with their mistress at this point in time. her other three sword spirits was somewhere else. Well that is something that she was thinking right now. but she took notice that is the other thing that she took notice of. they are not with her. even though she knew very little one what sword spirits are able to and what they can do.

"you are so headstrong in so many ways we are rather alike." said morgana

"i'm begging you abandon the thirst for revenge," pleaded roxy

mogana closed her eyes she cant do that not even for her. she had to do something about the people who dared to harm her kingdom. she had to get the rightful revenge again the wizards of the black circle for the crimes they did to them, bella placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know that she was here to be by her side on what the woman wanted to do in the end. while mornaga look like she was still debating on what she was going to do and what she was not going to do. but for now they are going to have to wait on what he was going to respond with. But then again she knew that this woman was roxy birth mother. but she was not going to out her on her secret until she was ready to do so. It was her own right to tell roxy that she was her birth mother. and that is something she was going to respect. She was a mother after all and she was able to understand why she was having such a hard time in telling her own daughter who she was to her. most of all she had that issue when she first met her one son harry since she was never ever able to meet him when she thought he was dead. She thought albus or james would have killed him. In which she would have not been shocked if they would have done that one. They were sick freaks and knew that would be something that they would have done.

"i can't do that you know how much harm the humans and the wizards hard harmed us. and you lady bella as well you should know well enough this is not a personal matter do you understand me." said morgana

"even diana abandoned the revenge you so wish is the soul mate to my son zange. and they are happy. dont that mean anything to you morgana?" asked bella

nebula with two fairies behind her flew in to help their queen before she changed but the idea that the lowly other world fairies was spewing out. even morgana was shocked that her nature fairy was on their side. she cant believe that nature freak left them to be with some man. that is something she would never ever do. while nubula was going to get her punishment when she finds that nature freak. while bella had been reading her heart and soul this whole time and shook her head. the revenge gotten to her to far. There was something inside of her that she thought she should of listen to the shikon miko. But it seemed that she was never ever going to listen to her smart thoughts at all. but then again what else could they do to get back at those who wronged them. they deserved this and that is something that came down to what they were going to do. bella huffed as she looked over to the little bitch who she was waiting to dig her claws into her to make her suffer for a few days. That was going to please her sooo greatly. Since the little bitch deserved everything that she was going to do to her. she was going to make her know what she did was not what she was going to get away with. She was going to know who she was messing with and that is something she was also going to enjoy. So she better be ready for something like this. because she was not going to like what she would do to her. because she will be feeling pain for a good while.

"if i am defeated by bella they are freed. if i defeat her she would take us to the wizards." said nebula

"fair enough i give my permission for this to happen." said morgana

bella squeeled like a school girl or if she seen a chocolate milkshake as she did a happy dance since she has been waiting to do something like this for a very very long time. well since they first met each other. She wanted to make her pay for what she has done to her daughter. that is something she hated with everything she has in her. she hated when beings use her children and grandchildren against her, but she was going to enjoy this waaaaay to much. she got the beat this smug little bitchs ass. teach her who she was messing with. And who she is messing with, oh how she was going to so enjoy this. she was going to show her a new world of pain. as she was transported out the prison to start the battle. and she was going to make sure she knew who the fuck she was messing with. while she knew that she was going to have to play on their rules. She was going to make sure that she was going to also make her see reason. Even if she would have to share her memories with her. and also to morgana. That is something that came down to what she might have to do to make them see what they were doing and thinking was the wrong thing. But before that she was going to make sure she made her pay and suffer before she even make her to see reason. She deserved the little enjoyment from what this little bitch has done.

* * *

 _"electic storm!"_

* * *

bella smirk with dark and evil when she was able to do something like this. it was something she and her family and friends enjoyed to do. so she was going to enjoy this while it lasts. But it never left her face as she swatted the attack as if it was a mere fly. It was way to weak to even harm her. it didn't even wound her either. Not even a burn from the attack. While nebula growled in annoyance from what she was seeing. she didn't like the fact that her own attacks didn't even wound the shikion miko. She would have to try harder to even get a real hit on her. while bella had to think that this bitch needed to try harder than what she was if she wanted to win against her. As she used Shot a few spells and different types of attacks and sent her flying. she even used crucio on her a few times. oh how she enjoyed the screams of the person she was teaching a lesson to. She was having to much fun she hated people liked this it made her sick. she knew that everyone probably was feeling this right now. and at that point in time she would not even care if they did. she was enjoying her kick ass fest. And most of all to make her feel sick and feel lots of pain for a few days. Since she was going to be giving her a nice taste of what miasma and poison would do to her for a few days. It was not even enough to kill her. just enough to make her sick and suffer for a while until she deemed worthy to cure her from what she was feeling like. It was what the little bitch deserved for even thjnking she was going to be getting away with what she has done to her daughter. and in hopes what she was doing to her would make her to be a much better person. But then again she didn't even know if it was going to work since who and how nebula is like. It was like she was going to make sure that she will change the way she was. it was something that came down to what she was able to do. but then again sometimes it didn't work.

* * *

 _meanwhile with everyone else_

sky and everyone flinched when they felt that. he was feeling the murderous and killing intent that his bella was broadcasting out. he was even able to taste it when he felt what was being broadcasted. When she normally does something like this means that someone basically fucked up badly and deserved what they were getting. Or unless she finally gotten her wish to beat the living crap out of the one earth fairy that she has been wishing to kill or even beat the living crap out of. Or make her suffer so she knew better to not even mess with her. tamaki and the twins and the others face palmed and groaned from the feeling that they were getting. their mother and grandmother was kicking someone's ass. and who ever it was pissed her off waaay to much while The others smirked they knew what bella was doing and that was never ever a good thing for the person she was beating the shit out of. while sky and the specialist wondered what in the world is going on. and why is bella feeling like that. but then again they knew she has been wishing to make one of those earth fairies suffer for what they were trying to do and what they have done to her daughter. while vegeta smirked darkly that was his little princess. she was making him very very proud right now. while he looked to the others who was her blood adopted fathers. Well the ones who was there with them right now. they looked just as proud as he was of her for how she was pushing out what she was feeling.

"hey mama is kicking some major ass. it seemed that someone must of messed with her the wrong way. chirped tamaki

"your right my grandson and we all know if the person don't learn it the first time. the next time will not be as pleasant I feel so much fatherly pride." said Vegeta

"yeah thats our mama for ya!" said Draco

the specialist and their new friends who seemed to be fairy book people only gulped down the fear. They knew how dangerous she was known to be. well from the stories that they have heard growing up about the shikion miko and the remaining of the sorry when she was able to show them what her life was like. So they do know how dangerous she was able to be when someone fucked with her. or fucked with one of her children and grandchildren. that was a major no no on whoever part since it kina would lead you a one way ticket to death and to the gates of hell. they knew bella was scarry and hot as hell that way. but damn they are fucking turned on painfully from what they are feeling. they wondered if it was that purple haired one. sky just prayed that she would come back to them safely and not harmed or anything. even though he never felt her this pissed off like this before. so it was all new to him. while everyone was cheering her on and as if they felt her do this before, but then again they have and they just knew what she was known to do. jasper sighed and knew what they were feeling right now. he was feeling it as well since he was freaking turned on from what he was feeling. the raw power was a thrill and a turn on for him. It was something that did always turn him on. he never ever figured out why but he didn't really care to find out since he enjoyed it.

* * *

 _meanwhile back with bella and the others._

bella was laughing her ass off while lunged at nebula with her power blast again she had the upper hand in this and she was not going to lose this battle this was her territory and kingdom and she was not going to let these bitchs take her down. she was going to show them who the boss is around these parts. and she was not going to be all nice about it either. hell this bitch was weak she didnt have to go full power. even though she was messing with her head and that was something that genyu has teached her on. and it was fun to do that to their person they are going to end up kiling or hurt really bad. But she was not going to be the one who was going to be the loser in this fight. She would not lose to a low class warrior such as this little whore of a bitch ass fairy. she was going to make her pay and suffer for all of this. while all of the others who was watching this was making sure that they would cheer on bella to make sure they were on her side. while shiriyuki was looking on with pride in her eyes to show that she was proud of her mistress. It was something that bella was going to enjoy this greatly. But then again it was something that came down to she did enjoy to make people like this suffer for the shit they have pulled. But then again bella was known to be very dangerous when she was messed with the wrong way. And when someone harmed one of her children and grandchildren. and as well one of her friends and family. it was something that was going to be making you suffer. She was known to make those pay for doing stuff like this.

 **"GO AND KICK THAT BITCHS ASS BELLA!"** cheered musa

bella took nebula by the neck making sure she dug her claws into her neck to make sure that she was going to bleed from those lovely wounds she was making. But she was going to wait to push some miasma and poison into her. she wanted to make sure she played for a while. hell she was not even at full strength. She was not even half strength at this point in time. but if she needed to she would go to half or full if she needed to do so. Bella smirked darkly and slammed nebula down on the ice and see if she would be able to attack her now. she even put some of her poison and miasma into her. she was going to suffer either way with that. while morgana and aurora stood and watched as well and they were shocked to see how well bella was fighting. hell they were even able to feel and taste what she was feeling right now. and had a feeling they should of just stopped nebula while they had the chance. and then again they thought it might be a good thing as well to stop and rethink on how they wanted to have some form of revenge against the wizards of the black circle. They don't even know that this was not even half or full strength for bella. even the spells she used they knew she was good but not this though they had a feeling that she was not at full power and she was playing around with her right now. But they also feared her in what they were feeling and tasting it was her power and anger. they also had a feeling that she was not even close to being done with her.

"oh your going to regret for doing that you demonic alien witch fairy bitch!" growled nebula

nebula wanted to punch that pretty face of the bitch she was fighting. she had a feeling that she was not even using her full power. but then again it was something that it came down to she didn't even know what the little bitch was going to have planned for her. but then again she had a feeling she should stop this before she was in this to deep. Since she was going to make her feel pain for what she has done. but then again she has a feeling that this was not even going to go over to well either. But at this point in time she didn't even give a fuck. no one will take her down not ever she was not letting her get the better of her. nebula shot three more times to only make bella fly into a ice wall making a bella hole in the ice wall. bella cursed the bitch exstence. and then cursed naraku existence as well for the marking on her freaking back while nebula was thinking she had won. Even Edward made her suffer but not as close to naraku though. even though it harm bella but it as not going to keep her down. she was raised to fight until she was not able to fight no more, as her blood dripped all over the place. she hissed not even happy that every cursed marking on her body was activated. Oh she was going to need to feed once she was done with this fight. Since she was losing a lot of blood from all of her cursed markings being activated. How the fuck did she remember to even do that shit. She was going to make her suffer even more now for this one.

"oh that was a dick move you filth little fairy whore. You will not like what I have planned for you. But oh it was making her enjoy it all the more for what I have instore for you. You will pay for what you have done and thing you were able to get away from it. you low class warrior bitch." hissed bella

Bella flaired her power a little bit more. She was done playing around with the little bitch of a whore. As she was knocked into another whole shaped of herself. As pain went shooting down with her back and body was blood all over the place. the more she does dick moved like this. the suffering will last longer since she was going to make it more and more worst each time she does something like this. and she was going to be enjoying every last amount of pain and suffering that she was going to suffer. but she will never give up she had worst done to her she knew that this was the end for this little was raised to fight until she had nothing left and that she was not even able to fight no more. she was not even close to be done yet. even though she knew the girls are seeing her like this for the first time. but it was the way she was raised. she raised her hand and snapped her fingers this time. its time for her to play dirty as well. She shot crucio and shot nebula down and made her scream for a while. she even used her empath powers to make her suffering more and more worst.

"you can't solve anything with revenge i should into these eyes and think you had it bad, i fucking dont think so. you think what those wizards did to you was bad. i had far far worst done to me." hissed bella

"what do you know about revenge." growled nebula

Bella's eyes went sad as she was going to open up to this was going to have to make then see reason and not even the winx knew of the parts of her past that she was about to say and that she was going to show her what she was going to make a point and her sons was going to be in there as well. she had to make them know what they are doing was just not that bad to what she had her family had to sufferer. and what she had to suffer. maybe just maybe she would be able to stop the attempt on revenge maybe she should tell them why she knew about this type of thing. She was going to make her understand about what and why this was wrong for them to even continue this revenge they are out to complete. She didn't even want to even do this. but she was going to make them all see what her life was like and what and how she was able to know what this sort of thing does to you. And if they think what had been done to them was the worst thing that has ever happened to them. then they are going to make sure they are going to have a eye opening they needed to have. While bella looked down to nebula as she closed her eyes to make everyone see what she wanted them to see. She hoped this was going to work. It was not something that she wanted to do. but it seemed she was going ot have to do it in the first place. but for now she was going to make sure she knew what was going on. and what will happened to their souls if they keep up with what they were doing. and if she was not even able to save them she would have to killed them. because she didn't needed them with whatever darkness they have inside of their souls to wonder around. it was something that she must do and will do if it came down to it.

"I know a lot about revenge greatly. more so than you all could understand. my first love verblly and fisically abused me. He was even able to hide it from everyone around him. And most of all he turned me into a half vampire. and then raped me over and over again. most of all my second love did the same thing as well to me. Well with out the vampire part. and then turn me over to the most vile creture alive. i suffered for three fucking years. he did things to me that would make you never want to close you eyes again. then he tossed the twins i was pupped with lucky for sesshomaru found then and knew i was the mother and inuyasha was the father. each time i gave birth they were tossed away. and the end of what he held he for, he burned a cursed spider mark in my fucking back that will make me suffer and bleed if hit the wrong way. it cant never ever be curse. i had to live through out time and my one son tamaki i never ever knew what was going on with his grandmother. he was abused and raped since he was four fucking years old. my son draco he suffered from the first time he went into hogwarts under albus. he raped him and forced him to make the unbreakbale vow. and when his father found out he was forced to watch his son scream as that fucking bastard used a spell to enlarge is cock. then draco had to watch his father be burned to death. And most of all that my sons tamaki and draco was missiong for kami knows how long and were found in the same place. and top it off some obsess pixi had to re do thing things to my son's tamaki and draco and they had to out in in a coma. he has had to many set backs and not even well yet. oh and top of everything nuraku and Edward was still alive and came for me and make me suffer even more than before. and place more cursed markings all over my body. so now you know almost everything. and you think i dont know what revenge is. i have seen and done things that would make someone like you cringe in fear. i am not even at my full power. an you think you can sit here and insult me to my face. be lucky i had many times to kill you. but i held back. so if this is not what going to helped you.. then you bitchs are to far gone to know what the real truth is. and further sink into darkness. and let me tell you dearie that the darkness of the abyss of the soul is never lovely. i seen it in countless people. and if you die that way you will become something you done. and most of all the darkness that would take over your soul. Depending on the darkness that takes over I might not even able to save you. And the other option is one that you would not want to have happen to you," Explained bella

morgana gasped they even saw what she was talking about and she seen everything with the spell she casted, she didn't even know what to think on what she seen. How could someone like her be the same person she was and continued on as a hero after all that has happened to her. it was making her sick to even know that horrible stuff that has happened to her. and most of all that they were still alive and came back for her and made her suffer even more. And placed more cursed markings all over her. that was also made her feel even more sick. she even felt everything they all was down on their knees from all the pain she felt. and tamaki and draco she made them feel they felt. how could someone do that to a child. sure she knew albus was evil. but this was sick. she would love to see those two boys and tell them she was sorry. and how could someone do that to a person like bella and that poor boy it's sickening,. She wants to vomit from what she seen and heard. it was so hurtful to see and hear what she had happened to her sons, and she should be honored to have seen some of the memories and now understood that if she was able to give up revenge then she should as well. she was the captain to the freaking soul king to be able to see someones soul that way. she knew that lord death had children and she was the mother so yeah she knew what she was looking for.

"morgana mama is a mother to me and she did all this for me. I never knew the feel of mother until she came in my life and adopted me, she don't deserve to have her powers drained. if anything happened to her i would never ever forgive you." cried Roxy

"neither could i. believe me I could never forgive myself if I did do something horrible to her. the poor dear suffered so much and that dear boy's would be lost without her. i think of her as my own child. and those two boys i would like to hug them. and thell then how sorry i am. but i knew albus was evil. but i never ever had the proof to show it. i hope she could forgive me." said morgana

morgana used her magic to let the other fairies out to show them that she was not going to mean them no harm. Bella has made her to see the light and make her to rethink everything over on the whole wanting revenge. Most of all she didn't even want that darkness to take over her soul. In which it was something she never ever really thought on when it came down to when they were freed. It took someone like bella to show them the real truth on what will happen to their souls and what will happen if she was not even able to save them from whatever level darkness that took over their soul. And the other option she didn't even want to have happen. She didn't really want to die this early on in her life. So she was hoping she would be able to save her own soul and all of her loyal fairies souls as well. the winx didnt know what to think on what they felt. it made them think on a while new perspecrtive on bella. they cared for what she and tamaki and draco had to suffer. and they are proud to know her and be in her life knowing the person she loved most in the world was being protected by someone who had honor. it made her feel happy to know this. roxy rushed over to bella to save her even though she would have her blood on her. as they cheered to see that roxy had her and placed her with the others.

"can you not have revenge against the humans and all of the other beings. you have heard what mama had gone through so please she did that to help you understand she only opened up to those who she deemed right." pleaded roxy

bella blinked feeling her powers come back to her. along with her eyesight. Something she kinda lost for a little bit. But she was happy to have it back now. but she was also hoping that she helped them to understand that this was all wrong and would of hoped they would change their minds on everything that they thought was the right way to think. In which she understood why they all wanted the revenge. But there was nothing good that comes out of revenge. Since it was something that she was not even to happy on. and she really didn't even want to kill them. even though she did hand over the cure to the poison and miasma she invented to cure nebula. But she made morgana promise to make sure she let nebula suffer for a while. in which she agreed to do that since she thought it was a very good punishment for nebula since she needed to have some kinda of punishment to how she has been. She didn't even know what the hell has gotten into her. but then again she kinda was a part of what made nebula the way she was right now. so she has some part in that when she put the whole revenge thing into all of their heads. And now she needed to help them to rethink on what was right and what was wrong. And hope they would understand why they should not do this no more. bella sent a spell she invented And sent ice over to the low class warrior bitch for the dick move she had pulled. morgana let that one slide since nebula did do that move. no one pulls that it was a cheap move and it not what a warrior does if your a real warrior. while bella punched her a few time and put crucio and her empath powers onto her at high power. the bitch was going to know her place and she was going to know what she had done was not going to be unpunished. and the queen can judge her. but she was not going to let that one go.

"I shall do as you say and only because you asked me my child." said Morgana

morgana eyes sparkled as she looked down to the person she wished to tell why she care so much for, but with the way nebula was acting this was not the correct time to do so. as long as bella was there for her she was happy. and she had to agree that nebula was in need of what she had to do. but for now she thinks it was enough. and then again she knew that nebula was not happy with what she wanted to do. plus she didnt want to fight a war that she knew she would lose since she knew of the beings she would be fighting up against. and what bella had showed them and made them feel it made them see things in a new light and change their ways. Nebula growled she was not going to stop thinking the way she was. she was going to continue on with the idea of revenge. All of that shit that was said and showed to them was all abunch of bullshit. It was crap to make them see that they needed to stop their idea. But she was not even going to stop. She was going to continue on with this revenge. She was going to make sure that they would get what they all deserved. And most of all those fucking wizards. They were going to die from what they have done. and most of all was going to have what they rightfully deserve for what they did to them. they were not going to live on after locking them in that horrible prison for however long they were locked away for.

"you are giving up everything we are fighting for?" growled nebula

aurora turned with anger how dare she speak to her this way abou their queen. who is a honorable warrior to their kind as is a fairy at that something else the ledgend kept out of the story of the Shikon Miko is a huge no no in all fairy kind. how dare she pull a move on someone who showed them that and made them feel it as well. she should of thinked that they should change their minds. while nebula was not going to change her mind on this. she wanted to do what she wanted to do. and that is her final desion and answer on that one. she could give a fuck less either way.

"how dare you speak down to the queen and one of the most honorable beings alive!" hissed aurora

"the wizards of the black circle will be judged and the other fairies of my realm in all fairness. but for the black circle ogron must give it to me himself to be a sign of submission." said morgana

bella would have to agree on the terms since it was close to what she wanted them to do. and that was enough for her to even agree with right now. just as long as they would not kill them behind her back. She would like to know what this sort of thing works for them since she never been to their sort of trial. even though she had to say it was a interesting way to make them know that they have done a crime that was needing to be seen and be punished for. even though she was going to offer a cell that was going to there forever. if they chose death then they would do that for them as well. it was going to be something they would do themselves. Since they have a much better way to kill them off. but then again she knew nothing of their ways of trial. so she was going to see how this was going to go. she didn't have a good feeling about what will go down if they even do this. but it will bring the real wizards out and then they would be able to stop them for what they are planning. hell she and the others dont even trust them. she had it placed in a box that was under spells they don't even know of, it was in one of the rooms in capusle corp to be save from the fairy hunters. But she just hoped they didn't screw her over in the end. And that meant both the earth fairies and the wizards of the black circle. She didn't even trust either group for that matter. Since it was going to be a thing with truth with both the earth fairies and the wizards of the black circle. But she would have to wait until the end to see which ones who was going to be the trustworthy ones in the end. She just hoped it was the ones who she thought was the ones she hoped would be the trustworthy ones. And hoped that she saved them from whatever darkness they were about to take over their souls. So she hoped what she did was able to save them from that.

"ok fine i'll give you this chance." said bella

"and this magic portal and you will be home. have a safe trip back roxy and thank you for watching over her bella and make sure she is raised right. you are honorable as the stories say you are." said morgana

Bella huffed she losted how many fan girls and fan boys that she has in her life. But then again it was something that came down to something that she encountered everyday. But then again it was something she needed to make sure that she was able to just not get annoyed with them when she gets a new one. But then again she was sadly used to this sort of thing now. she has lived far to long and it was something that she has been used to for how long she has lived. But she just stood proud and tall to the woman and only shook her hand and they went through the portal, they needed to talk to the wizards to explain to them about what they all had agreed to. and this maybe the moment of truth for them to show their true colors. and this was all they needed to see. while morgana was going to put her own punishment on nebula for what she was pulling. she didn't like how she was acting. and she was going to make it known that she was not happy with everything that nebula was begin like. she was going to learn one way or another unless she wanted to end up dead and that is where she is heading if she didnt cut the crap out.

* * *

 _meanwhile somewhere else_

bella sighed as she was lost in ther thoughts about what she was going to do. since she has a feeling that this was something that she didn't even know if it was the right thing to do. or if it was something that she was doing that was completely very wrong. She just didn't even know if she should either truth the earth fairies. Sure morgana was being kind ot her and she showed that she was being truthful to her. and even let her read her thoughts and feelings. She knew she was able to search out what she was able to find. And most of all know if it was going to be a false feeling as well. but for now she was going to have to think on those thoughts later. She even wondered if she should even save this wizard. She didn't even trust them at all. but then again it was something that came down to how she was and hoping to give some being a chance and to have them change. But if they turn around and pull a dick move. Then that would be something that she didn't even know if she was going to give them a quick death or a slow death . From the feeling of death for them. but then again he was trying to save the group and his team so it was the honorable thing to do. but then agains she didnt even trust them. while she sat down and felt her age catching up to ehr while sibylla came over to her and see if she was ok. as kagome showed her what was going to go down. and she nodded and has to agree with morgana on what she was going to do and how she was going to do it.

"mogana had chosen wisely. i am glad to hear it as well. bella you had helped others who have this type of thoughts with just your life story. we are honored to be in the same place with you." said sibylla

Bella sighed and knew she spoke the truth there. but she didn't know if she saved them all. it was the feeling she has from what she has seen in the past. So she would just have to wait and see what was going to happen. And what the out come was going to be when this was done and over with. But then again there was going to be a fight she knew that was going to happen. Bella sighed again and only looked off to the side she didn't feel honorable at that point in time. sometimes she never ever feels that way. Since she has killed so many in her life time. but she had to do that for safety and defense and to save the world. So sometimes she had to say she feels her age at times like this. it seemed that she was going to be turning people over to their death. Or maybe something far worst than death. There was something in her that she didn't even trust the wizards of the black circle and she has ever right to not trust them. but then again they could still be playing them. but then again she had a feeling that they are up to something, but for now she was not going to be able to find out either way. she knew that this was the only way to get them to show who they are. and she sent a hell butterfly to kaioshine to tell him to bring the black circle and what and why they would need it. plus she knew he would want to come along with them on this one.

"yes morgana gave me her word and she knows what happens to those who goes back on said word, ands he will judged you in a fair way as long you hand over the black circle and if you pass said trial you will be working as one of the guard." Explained bella

ogron sighed he was grateful this far on what she had been doing for him and his people. she was a kind and wounded hearted person so he should be even grateful he had her help. but he had a feeling there was more to this than meets the eye. he took note to what bella was able to do and what is able to show. and yes he was not going to out himself or anything. but he was going to have to make her believe him. and it seemed that she has been for this long. so he might as well see if she would believe anything else he was about to tell her, and say to her. but then again this was something he had to do. in some ways he felt bad for what he was going to do when they do whatever they wanted him to do. she shook his head mentally this was the time he was able to go and do what they have been planning for so long. He just hoped they would be able to keep up this fake I wish to change thing they were doing until they were able to make their plans work. While he knew that bella was not going to be feeling nothing right now since she was still healing and still needing to feed from the loss of blood. So he was going to be in the clear for now. he would be so forever happy to know if he was able to make this plan to work. In fact he knew his plan will work. But for now he knew he needed to think on those thoughts later since he didn't need to make her catch on to what he was thinking about right now. it would not do him or his team any good. Since she could kill them in her current state if she wanted to. But for now he didn't even need to even think on that one either. Bella was watching the leader of the wizards of the black circle but she was making sure he didn't even notice that she was watching.

"yes i will do this bella. and i will personally give the circle over to her. and accept the offer you give to me. if i go back on the word i will let you kill me. bella i am really grateful for all you have done for us. someone like you in front of us we don't even deserve such a honor. bit what's wrong you seem like you are worried." said Ogron

Bella rolled her eyes in annoyance from how he was basically kissing her ass. She knew what he was trying to do. and the charming act does not work for her when it came down to how he was trying to save his ass. She sensed and felt his fear when she first told them what was going to happen. Unless he was trying to make her feel something that he wanted her to feel so she was not able to feel and sense what he really was going to do and what his true plan was. but until then she would have to wait and see how this was going to turn out. bella sighed and closed her eyes and sighed she didn't know how to explain it. she felt her full age on how long she had lived. and it was something she knew it was there. but she wanted to sleep for the time being. but she was worried about a lot of things. she only waved her hand to say good bye she needed to feed while the other winx fallowed her. but then again tomorrow is going be the moment of truth and see what they are going to be doing and what they are going to end up doing. and see if they are going to be good guys or bad guys. so this was all going to come out tomorrow either way

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

_chapter 20_

* * *

Everyone was all geared up and was ready for the trail. They all were looking forward to see how things was going to basically turn out. since it could go either way when it came down to what was going to happen with this trial. They didn't even know if they should trust the wizards of the black circle. They knew their kind and what they would do in the end. They just needed to make sure they watched and make sure that nothing was going to happen. But they all knew it was going to happen. Sure they don't know how and what they have planned. Until it happened then they would act the best as they could. Bella and vegeta and kenpachi had a feeling that they were not indeed loyal to their word. they just needed to call them out on it. they even came up with a plan with Morgana. plus they are all going in a group to show that they are all in on this one. plus they wanted to see how this thing they are doing and how it worked. plus they might be needed if something happened. even dende was coming. kaioshin arrived not long about. even her uncle beerus and whis was coming along on this one. Even though they were coming in late since they have some meeting they have to go to before they join them. and ever mister satan was coming and boo. they all wanted to see it. plus a few more death gods as well. android 18 and krillian was coming as well.

"It was kind of you to accept our invite," chirped Musa

All the Specialist as well the others came down to join them. they all wanted to see what this was going to be. and what was going to happen. So sure they were not going to turn this sort of thing down. and if there was going to be some sort of battle or fight they want to be there for it as well. even the fight happy people was coming along with them. they didn't want to be left out of a good fight. So they were going to be there for this one. And to be by the ones who they cared for most in the world. bella and Vegeta and some of the others was in discussing thing with all the others who was coming along with them. they needed all the help they could get. they just wanted to be there to see this thing. plus they wanted to see if there was going to be a fight as well. knowing their luck this bastards are going to pull something and it was not going to be pretty if it was what they think it was going to be. but she was ready for just about anything that was going to happen. Even if she was going to have to suck in anything into her soul. So she was going to be ready for whatever she was going to have to do to win. Even if it was going to cause her pain in the end. She just knew what both sides are able to do. and she was going to be the one to take it on herself to beat them since it was something she has to do.

"Ok troops time to leave we have no time for such foolishness we have a job to do." ordered vegeta

Everyone gathered around bella. she made sure she explained to them what was going to happen. And what they were going to be feeling when they go through the portal to send then to were they need to go. Well for the ones who has never been through this yet. she only knew a few of them who has not gone through the portal just yet. so she wanted them to be ready for whatever they were going to be feeling when they go through that portal. In which was something that you have to get use to when you first go through the portal that they were about to go through. After she was done going through what she wanted them to know. then she knew they were ready to be able to head off to go to were they have the wizards of the black circle is at. As they all teleported to the Silibilini Mountain were the wizards are being held until they came, bella and vegeta nodded to each other knowing the plan was set in place. even kaioshine had the bad feeling. and normally when the grand kai gets those feeling it is never ever good. but they had a good plan in place for when they pull the dick move that they all knew was going to happened. it just what evil people do and they met their fair share of evil people in their life times. and killed a great many evil and vile people when it came down to it.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

They were being lead down the hall's of the Justice Fairy palace. they were able to make friends with them when they first met with her. even though it took them a while to get them to accept to keep the wizards of the black circle in their realm and palace. while some of them when to go and gather their prisoners so they were able to take them to the queen of the earth fairies. And wait and see how everything was going to be playing out in the end. Even though alice and bella and some of the others was not even able to see what was going to happen when they looked into the future. It was nothing but fog. In which was something that they didn't even like to feel and not be able to see what was going to happen. But this was something that they needed to do so they could make some sort of had to say that this was rather interesting to see. he was wondering what the realm looked like where they are going. plus he needed to make it known who was the real ruler of this world now. and make peace with the pissy prissy pixis. it was the right thing to do as a king. he knew his father would be proud of him if he was brought back to life. it seemed he was the only one who wasn't brought back to life.

"It is so good to see you again my girl's. And you finally bring the other's with you as well. and the welcome king vegeta and the suprime kai." said Sibylla

the ones who was new to this was in shock at what they were seeing. this was their first time on their mission and they were a tad but happy about it. they wished the others could come but they didn't pass the training they were guarding the town. but then again they have seen their fair share of things in their life times. while thoth smiled and nodded his head. while muramasa amd mercilago was next to their mistress. While her other two sword spirits was back at the soul society since they were not needed on this one. Even though she did think about bringing them along with her. but she chose to keep them for back up just in case they were needed for help. In which might be the case on whatever happens with whatever side is goin got turn on who. She just hope she was right about the queen of the earth fairies. It was something that she was a bit iffy on as well. but she didn't trust the wizards of the black circle more. There was just something off about this whole thing. And that is something she has been feeling for a while. but she will fight until the end if that is what she has to do. she just was not able to read or pick up on any thoughts or anything from him. And that is something that bothered her. she knew there was some form of his magic that hid that from her before. and she had a feeling he has more magic in him and the others as well. they were just hiding it well. but bella was the head of the group since she was the leader of the mission. vegeta smirked and was proud of his princess.

"What you had to bring these people to help. what do you think were going to pull a dick move?" asked Ogron

Regina and Zelena arched a brow at the smugness in that one's tone. They were used to this sort of thing since they were former evil witch's who had another chance at life. So yeah they could see the ass kissing and the way they were handling themselves. Even though they were not even able to prove anything like that at this point in time. but they would be dammed they would have those filth fuck them over. but for now they would have to make sure they keep a eye on them. and it seemed by the looks of the others that they caught onto what they were feeling ass well. and most of all what they noticed. vegeta and piccolo narrowed their eyes at the fool to show him that was a warning on what they just it was not for them they would of been dead by now. they wanted to show him a thing or to when it came down when they talk to those are above them in station and power. vegeta was not going to put up with these bastards. he knew there was more than one person who agreed to that one. he knew the former evil queen wanted to rip their hearts out and make them watch her crush them slowly. the wicked with of the west wanted to do something as well. hell she knew her husband would make them his personal bitch if he had it his way.

"Oh hush it will you smug jerk. how is Duman doing by the way?" asked ayame

Anagan walked over with their sick friend so he was able to get looked at. Even though he knew what was going on with their friend and comrad. While anagan waited to see if they knew of some way. but there no way that their freind and team mate was going to make it to the trail in the state he was in. so they needed to leave him behind. they knew he might not make it to the trial. but atleast they have the rest of them with them. but then again one of them needed to check the sick fool. even though they knew that he was not faking it since they took nore of that one. plus who in the world would get themselves like this to pull a dick move. but then again they knew alot of things when it came down to evil fuckers. While they all looked at each other and not sure what they were going to do with this one. But then again they would never ever try to turn down someone who was in need of medical attention. And they have a feeling that this one would not even survive the trip through the portal to the place that they needed to go. Bella sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose she forgot about him. She just has to much on her mind and made her forget about how the sick and wounded one was feeling like. And she has a feeling he would not even be coming to the trial since he looked like he would die before he even makes it through the portal. She sighed and rubbed her temples this was when she was able to feel how old she was when stuff like this happens. Spirit laid a hand on bella's shoulder and to let her know it was going to be ok. he was there to help her out as much as he was able to do so.

"We are afraid that he is getting worst. we are very concerned the long trip to Tir Nan Og will be quite fatal for him." said Anagan

Bella only smiled up to spirit to let him know she was going to be ok. as she kissed his cheek. He only looked down to show her how worried he was about her. but then again he knew how tired she was and how much she needed a break and to heal. But that seemed that was not going to be coming anytime soon. As bella made her way over to the sick member of their group and freind to test their trust when she was about to check him over. piccolo pulled her back and behind him. He was not going to let her go near the sick one. Sure he knew he was overly protective over bella. all of them are overly protective of her. so he was not going to let her check him over since he was going to do so. Bella only huffed and knew what he was telling her to do. piccolo only smiled when she let him to check the sickly male over himself he knew what he was doing. he waved szayel to come over with him. as they did a few checks. when they were done. but now they sighed and knew that this moron would not even make it through the protal to the place they needed to go. so they would have to send some of the others back and see if they could get him help and what in the world that is causing this sort of effect. szayel sent a hell butterfly to have aizen and someone else to meet up with them.

"Sadly to say this is not going to go no where. he would be a dead man walking even if we teleported him there. so he would need to see a doctor. I would say Nabu and the Specialist take him back to capsule corp to see what they could do. the library hold all the magical books from the family and rather old ones at that. as we there will be two others there to help you out that i sent a hell butterfly to come and help you deal with this." ordered szayel

Nabu and the Specialist didn't talk back they knew when it came down to Szayel the octava espada who is a captain in the espda devsion of the soul socitey something that kagome and hades started up to the ones who turned over to the side of the light. and well the ones who basically survived the war that rukia started even though it took them a long time to figure it was her who started it. and a few others. Mostly the octava espada and vegeta can can be scary when he mad or pissed off. as the took the sickly wizard through a portal and promised to be back when they were done. plus they didnt even know who they sent to help them out. while bella sent hikaru and karou along with tamaki and draco along with them. she knew they would be able to help out as well. but they also knew how to get back to the place that they needed to go. While she kissed her sons and grandkits and wished them luck on finding whatever is wrong with the one who seemed to be sick and in pain. And also told them to give him something for the pain while they dig around the books that would pretty much show what was going on. well that is what they hoped they would be able to find out. she even sent her two sword spirits who was with her to help out as well. they could find out something to help out. she knew they would be able to help as much as they could. while everyone lese teleported to Tir Nan Og.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone landed on the beach of tir nan og with their prisoners. Now they just needed to make their way up to the palace of the earth fairies. So they would be able to hand over the prisoners. And to have this trial started. She just needed to make tell them about the one who is getting medical treatment. or to see what the hell is wrong with him. That is the thing that has her kinda confused. She didn't even know what the hell was going on with the stupis wizard of the black circle. So she was hoping the others would be able to find something out. so they could turn him over to the earth fairy queen and see what she was going to do with him. while they looked around to see where they were. they didn't expect to be teleported here even one of them vomited from the rough ride they were on to get where they needed. vegeta and some of the others snorted on the location where they landed. and had to say they were expecting to see something much more to how these bitch ass pixi acted. but then again they are going to be meeting up with the king of the earth. well new vegeta not earth no more. but they are not going to like what they are going to be hearing. but then again vegeta was straight to the point when it came down to what they have been trying to pull. plus kidnapping his grand brat and great grand brats was the top of the list when it came down to his blood adopted daughter and her dumb ass soul mate.

"Morgana castle is right over there." said Flora

"This is your call Roxy," Said snow

Roxy only nodded to snow and smiled up to her. she had a hard time taking in that snow white and the others was real. But then again it was something she knew since the life change that she had. Snow pushed her bow and arrows up on her shoulder. She would have to use them to help them all out. and make sure she was able to use her powers as well to help out with whatever fight was going to go down. while Vegeta placed a hand on her shoulder sending her a smile to let her know that her blood adopted family was with her all the way. Roxy took the ring off to make the castle to come before all of them so they would be able to start whatever that is needed. black crows came swooping down to attack the wizards as if they knew who they were. while some of them are going to be slaughtering and having crows for dinner. kenpachi hand was itching like the rest of them to kill them some birds, while roxy sighed she needed to go and stop these birds or there will be the bird blood bath that was going to happen soon. and she felt what everyone was feeling at this point in time. and she was sure enough that everyone else in the palace was feeling it and tasting it as well.

"That is enough." ordered Roxy

The birds knew the order and flew away to the one fairy that was able to speak to them. bella and some of the others hated. Vegeta and Regina even hissed at the smug ikkaku and yumichika was thinking of all the ways to kill her. kenpachi was thinking about slicing her head off and shoving it up her ass. while piccolo wanted to shoot the special beam canon at her. and some of the others wanted to feed her to the pet giant mutant spiders that belong to hagrid. well the giant mutant spiders that he calls friend that worship bella from the awful marking on her back. soon they were going to have more than just a few of them hating her with the way she thought. And it seemed that the stupid queen had handed over the cure to help nebula heal from her punishment quicker than she should of. But she was not going to complain about this. she was just happy to make her suffer for a little while. spirit and all of the others narrowed their eyes at the one who they knew is the one who their bella made suffer. And that is what they wanted to do right now as well. they hated her for what she did to one of their own. Bella huffed when she was smirking smugly at them as if she knew what they were all thinking and plotting to do. and that she had a short punishment from what she has done to her. she wanted to make her pay for what she has done to her the last time they has basically fought with her. even though her queen basically yelled at her once the cure took affect. While she knew that the all wanted to kill her from the looks on their faces. And she knew they would not act on what they were feeling until they knew it was the right time. well more or less if she pissed them off enough then she would be dead.

"Thanks to the fairie of animals, unlike our kind hearted queen these birds remember the ones who placed us in this prison. lets go now queen Morgana is waiting for you." said Nebula

Nebula turned around and walked off with her nose in the air showing that she thinks she was better than the others in the group. even though she was soo below rank and status then everyone in the group. as she expected them to fallow her. while the others fallowed her thinking of all the ways they could kill her off from the world. now they knew why the wizards did what they had done. bella and Vegeta muttered under their breath about how mush they would love to kick her smug ass. They were not the only ones who was muttering about what they thought about nebula. Some of them was even muttering on what they were going to do to her if they had the chance to do so again. oh how they would enjoy to do something like this. and that is something they were not ashamed to even admit when it came down to what they wanted to do to them. that was something that they were hoping to do. but they knew they were not going to be able to do so since bella was not even able to do it. They were happy that she was able to have that fun just once in making this little smug little bitch of a fairy suffer for the bullshit they have been put through. And most of all how she acted towards them. while the wizards shivered from all the feeling of anger that was flowing off these people. and they knew that they are playing with fire when it came down to what these people are known and able to do,

* * *

 _meanwhile back at capsule corp_

Nabu went through all the books to find the one he was going to find. while he had to get used to aizen and kesuke and as well mayuri since this was the first time they are indeed meeting. plus stien came back with them to help them out. as they did their scans and didnt even know what the hell was goin on. as they brows the library to see what they could find. since the soul soceity cant even tell what in the world was going on with this guy. but then again it seemed the wizards of the black circle was avoiding the knowledge of the soul socitey and the wizarding and demonic worlds as well. but now they could gather data and maybe use it if they are stuck into something like this again, they just needed to find out what the hell was going on. but then again it was something that came down to what was going to happen. They needed to make sure they were going to cure him and then toss him over to the earth fairies. They just wanted to wash their hands of all of this bullshit that was going on. since it was something that came down to what the hell was going on with this stupid bastard who has been nothing but trouble. And most of all caused them so much issues and troubles since they first started this mission. And as well to have revenge seeking bitch earth fairies on their asses from day one of having them freed from the prison they placed them in. so yeah it was going to be a nice them to have them done and overwith. Because it was something that they wished to see. To see them killed off from the face of the earth and all of the whole universe and realms. But they could not get this sick feeling from what was going on.

"Sibylla fairies tried to do medical help with out looking for the exact cause of his sickness." said Nabu

Nabu casted the spell from one of the older books and placed into the sick wizard. while Riven and Brandon and the twins held him down with the help of mori soon. as all his forms morphed to different ones. even though nabu was being helped out by the brightest of the worlds. so this was something that nabu was happy about. plus they are even giving him some pointers when it came down to evolving his powers. and helping him better with more of the training. since these are the people that bella had told him about that would help him when she was not able to. and he was just happy he was getting help from what was known that are the brightest of all realms and the worlds. plus he finally got used to when it came down to being trained by the great demon lord. But it seemed that all of the books that she has here was something that nabu would love to sit and read when he has the time to do so. But he would have to wait until this mission was done and over with to even have the chance. since he knew bella and the others would let him have whatever he wanted to read and to learn as well. it was going to be the best day of his life since he was going to be in this very library until he was done and over with all of the books he was able to learn all of the magic and spells that would help him in battle. And in fights and to help the ones he loved most in the world.

"It was no spell that made him like this. His energy levels are not working together it seemed. he can't control his own powers so watch over him will ya." said Nabu

Nabu walked off with mayuri, kesuke and aizen and stein to go and analized the spell result when it came back they would be able to help the evil little wizard's then again it seemed that there was something more about this. plus they are going to be taking all the testing back to their own respective labs that would be of great use and to be used in the future when they have to do things like this for someone like this. while the ones on watch duty was kinda trying to keep the sickly wizard down so he was not able to move. while the genius's was at work trying to get things done and save this jackasses life. even though they didnt even want to help him when it came down to what they have tried to do. and how they got them all mixed up in the mess they are all in. while muramasa and mercilago called in shiriyuki and zangetsu to help out with pinning down the stupid bastard wizard down to so they were able to help him out. and then hand him over to the dammed earth fairies who has also been a mega pain in their ass as well. shiriyuki just wanted to freeze him over and make him stay there so they he was not even able to move. But it seemed that muramasa soul thread was not even helping out with pinning this little fucker down. so they were hoping whatever they find is wrong with him. It would be fast because they don't even know how much longer they would be able to hold him down. since he was completely unstable with whatever is wrong with him. They sense a magical core that was kinda unstable as well. but they were not sure if that is what was wrong with him. While nabu and some of the others were digging around the books to find what they could do to help the pain in their ass out and toss him over to the other pain in their asses. Known as the earth fairies. Since they were the other pain in the asses who has been giving them issues. They just cant get over the fact something bad was going to happen.

* * *

 _meanwhile with the others_

Everyone fallowed the fairy who they wanted to beat the crap out of her or kill her very painfully. Well more like very slowly and painfully when it came down to what was going on. and maybe some other well thought out gory things that they are known to do. and maybe some more miasma and poison mixture injected into her. well a much more than the last time she had given to her the last time. and this time she was going to make sure that she was going to keep the cure so she was not going to be handed it early. She should of never handed the cure over morgana since she had a feeling she was going to give over the cure and stop her punishment before she was supposed to stop the punishment. But she was going to play nice for now and not bitch about the fuck up that morgana has done. but she would just love to also just toss her into the nest of the huge giant spiders that hagrid call freind. and the would listen to bella if she told them to eat them. guessing bella or ayame beat down didn't help them none in their smug bitchy holy than thou ways of thinking since it was something that they all soon will share with the same idea. hell even toshiro wanted to ice the bitch over and that is saying alot there when he wanted to do that to someone. Even the fight happy people wanted to kill her off. But it seemed they were trying to all contain their murder boners and make sure they would be able to get this done and over with and hopefully don't have to deal with them for a very long time. well in which they might have to since the freaking earth fairy queen is the one who was roxy birth mother. since they were already told by bella that is what the relationship that she has with roxy. So they knew that was something they would have to deal with since the bitch would want to return to her home once this was done and over with and enjoy the life she was taken away from. But that is if she survived whatever was going to go down this very day. Since they were all having this very bad feeling and just didn't know what it was just yet. so that normally means something was going to happen. They just don't know what it was just yet.

"Thank's to Roxy and the Winx and all of the others who has helped as well. we are free and stronger than ever." said Morgana

Bella sighed at what she has basically just said. And she had a feeling she was telling the truth. but she was not as strong as they are. But then again she was not going to correct her on all of that. while all of the others muttered something that the earth fairies didn't understand. But she was going to play nice along with everyone else that was with them. so bella walked closer to her and bowed not forgetting her royal manners before her to show her that they have no ill will on her part. while the other's who just met this woman did as well. Morgana eye's went bright finally meeting all the great legend's she heard so much about. and the one who was the king of earth well now known as new vegeta now. and she had a feeling that nebula had pissed off the wrong people once again. it seemed her talk didnt help matters none. even the great demon lord was here as well. she eyes everyone and had to say she was happy. well she had to say the monk getting slapped was rather funny. well monk who was a demon. but that was funny with the read mark on his face that was smoking it seemed. she never seen something amusing in all of her years. but it seemed that the all wanted to end all of this so they could all live in peace. But even though morgana didn't even know that they bad and dark feeling that they others was having before they came here. and most of all she has been having the bad feeling since she didn't even know what was going to happen. And most of all why the bad feelings she was having.

"Queen Morgana here is the Wizard's Of The Black Circle. We have brought them to you so you are able to pass your good judgement on them." said bella

nappa and kenpachi pushed the leader of the wizards forward this was his part in surrendering the black circle to the queen. they were being watched they still think they had something up their sleeve. morgana had to say those two are rather impressive in the size and looks. she blushed and knew she should not be thinking about such things. while she waited for ogron to speak up and make his peace before everything started. while trunks and gohan pushed him to make him speak. while ogron growled and glared at all of them. they didnt have to push him the way they are going about things. Bella huffed and rolled her eyes they made their beds and now they have to lay in it. but they are still waiting for him to see if he was going to strike and start up a battle. that is why they also brought all the backup even though they wanted to see what and how this goes about things. While bella was not going to put up with any of this shit. But she could feel the hate that both groups has for each other. So this was something that was going to happen sooner or later. But the also knew how much they hated each other. While they just wish this was to end quickly since it was something they really wish to end. But for now they were going to try their best and make sure that this would go over smoothly and most of all cure their other friend from whatever the hell was going on with him. Bella sighed and not even sure what she was going to do or say about what she has been feeling like right now. but then again she knew that she should keep it to herself for the time being. while vegeta growled in annoyance from how both groups was acting. And hope this was going to end quickly.

"Queen Morgana we are deeply sorry for what we have done." said Ogron

"Only truth is tell us that you are speaking the truth. it would be you heart not your words that shall show the truth." said Morgana

Ogron took the black circle ring off his finger knowing he had to turn it over it was part of his grand plans. even though he was playing even the powerful demons and the others did t know what they had planned. they all looked over to see what he was going to do now. while morgana waited to see if he was really going to hand it over. plus it was like a draw between the two of them. but for now it was going to be who was going to do what. while vegeta watched with everyone else and see what else was going to happen when it came down ot the black circle and if he was really going to hand it over or not. Bella's eye twitched in annoyance when it came down the moron drawling this out longer than it should. as if he was waiting for something or a moment or something to happen. It was like he was trying his best to play nice. Even though you can tell he wanted to barf all over the place from even doing this at all. and wanted to act on whatever thoughts that they were having at this point in time. organ swallowed the barf that he had shooting up in his throat from him even having to play nice to make him grand plan to work. But for now he was going to make sure he was going to show how nice he could be so no one would be able to tell what he and the others was plotting out.

"This ring is the black circle of the fairy hunters." said Organ

"You shall give that to me at the trail until then you will keep it in this box." ordered Morgana

Ogron walked over and placed the ring in the box and stepped back. well a box that was made by the the grand kai kaioshine himself. while the fairy walked away with the box and placed it someplace until the time came. as they were all lead away to go to a prison cell until they where needed. kaioshine arched a brow at the one that he was knowing as a bitch who he didnt mind to show a few things to make her not such a bitch since he himself was starting to hate her himself. but they all was lead into the palace and was given a tour since they had time to kill before the whole thing started for the morons who dragged them all into this, even though they are grateful to a point since they all gotten a good fight out of all of this with all the fighting with revenge induced bitchs. But it seemed that they were going to have to wait and see what they were going to be doing until they trial even started. Bella sighed and wondered what was going on with the others. and wondered if they were able to find something to help out the other wizard of the black circle who seemed to be in their care as well. this was something that they were kinda annoyed about. and kinda didn't want to do in the first place. but they were kind people and try to help all people and beings that was in need of help, or even ask of help when it was asked. So they would have to deal with this longer than they have to deal with it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back back at capsule corp_

Nabu along with mayuri, kesuke and stien and aizen along with bella's four sword spirits. And hikaru and karou as well tamaki and draco was still looking at the results they had gotten in the lab room of capsule corp while bouncing off ideas between each other. and maybe a debate about something here and there. but they are stull trying to find out what they are trying to figure out who and what has done this.. they had to admit that she had a nice collection of books and would love to brows around when they had the time. Nabu was even in heaven with the sheer amount of books she had. plus the ones that came over from the others respective labs that they gave to capsule corp. but for now this was going to be the best they could do. but they think they might of found out what maybe causing the jerkface issue and that should get them to help him. But they were still having a hard tome to even keep him down and still so they were able to see what the hell was going on. they even tried to drug him up and that seemed to not even work. But for now they were going to have to work with what they have right now. since they knew nothing was going to stop him from jerking all over the place like he was.

"I got it guys. duman had been going overboard with his shape shifting powers." said Nabu

Duman turned into a wold knocking Riven itno one of the walls as his forms stopped from changing. Timmy and the other's was in a pile on top of tamaki and draco. even hikaru and karou was growling out their annoyance from this. they were all tossed into a pile from Duman throwing them around like rag dolls. They all knew that bella and the other were going to kill them even vegeta of all people. Duman took Nabu and flew out the house breaking one of the oldest stained glass windows. Everyone nodded to each other and took off to raid the weapon room. and then they all took off to save their freind. as Riven threw the staff over to Nabu and now they finally can start getting somewhere. While tamaki and draco was kinda knocked out along with hikaru and karou from being tossed all over the place like rag dolls. So they were hoping that they could get this done and over rather quickly since it was not going so hotly to find out what was going on with duman. But it seemed that they had to go after the stupid shape shifing wizard since he took tamaki with him. And that was not going to go over well when his mother finds out what the stupid fucker thought was the brightest thing to do.

"Soon the world will be taken over by us. you stupid moron's. The black circle when morgana touches it then it would be all over!" said Duman

"But what about Ogron promise?" asked Karou

"Ogron lies. the only thing he hasn't lied about was wanting the Isabella girl. hell we all did. and don't you all lie to yourselves you all think that way who could pass her up. She will be the slave to us once we finish what we are planning on doing." said Duman

They needed to get to the others and fast before it was too late. Duman started to attack them they could stop them. while Hikaru and Karou rushed through a portal after they gotten tamaki free from the little fucker who decided he was going to live after doing something like that. no one gets away with something like that. and when bella found out about duman harming one of her children. He was going to be dead. Even though they were still working on killing diesapro for what she has done to tamaki and draco more than once. so they would be able to stop something that was about to happen. as they all took off they have to go and warn everyone even though they prefer to have the good fight. but for now it was best to have them to have the warning and if they didn't they knew that they would not be having the happiest people after them. while aizen opened a garganta so they can get to where they had to go and get there soon. because something was about to go down and they wanted to be there for it when it happened. well after they give the warning to them and then join into the fighting if it had already started.

* * *

 _meanwhile back with the others_

Nebula lead the Wizards Of The Black Circle to the trial area so they could get this done and over with the punishment some of them wanted to say they wanted death for them. while bella with her two sword spirits and some of the others were prepared for anything. plus they are hoping for a good fight. but then again there was alot of things that was giving them the blood lust that they wanted to have right now. plus they wanted nebula blood as well for the bullshit she has be pulling. morgana walked up to the wizards and looked at the ones who was there in front of her. as she eyed each and every one of them with a stern look. she wanted to kill them. but she made a wizards oath to bella and that was something that you cant go back on once you made it. Morgana sighed this was finally happening. They were finally having something happen to the ones who basically locked them away in the prison they didn't even deserve to be locked away in. while she stood up and looked down to all of the wizards who was there in front of them. so she was able to make this even happen. While she looked over to the ones who gave them this. but then again it was not what they wanted in the first place. but for now they were going to take what they were able to get. She just hope this would all work out for them.

"Ogron, Anagan. Gantlos. before the train begains. do you want to speak?" asked Morgana

"We are ready to face your judgement and ready to give over our magical powers to you." said Ogron

Ogron bowed deeply to the queen to pretend that he was bowing out of respect and self pity on all of the shit they had done. even though they didnt feel the least sorry for all the shit they had done.. she went over and took the ring out and placed it on her finger to show that she has won against the fairy hunters who had screwed them over so long stood up and started to laugh darkly. Morgana started to scream out in pain. as huge crack in the ground appeared and started to suck in fairies. Bella growled and curse and knew what she might have to do. even though she knew that she might of have to fight when this was all going to happen. But then again all of the others knew this was going to happen. While the fight happy ones of their group was going to be enjoying this greatly. Since it was something that came down to them getting a goof fight anymore since they don't come as much anymore with what sort of fights they get. Well it seemed they were enjoying the fights get when it came down to when she first came to alfiea. and it was not going to be the most pleasant of feelings either when she gets her claws on them. and most of all the others as well. she was going to be feeling like shit after what she was about to do. but they all knew thing was going to happen and get a good fight while doing so,

"Do you think we would be that easy to surender the wizards of the black circle dont now what repentece is you will realize this when you spend all of enternity in the abyss of the underworld." said Ogron

Bella's eyes flashed dangerously to show that she was not going to hold back on this one she was going to make them suffer for this one. She was going to end them for even thinking of doing this in the first place. as she and the other's nodded it was time to get to work. And to fight and to kill them once they were done playing with them and making them suffer for them being the biggest pain in the ass that she has ever dealt with in a good while. and that is saying something. Well other than the earth fairies since they were a big pain in her ass as well since they were freed. They have been a mega pain in her ass. As they all split up and went in to help everyone out before they get sucked in to the abyss but lucky for them they knew the lord of the underworld and Hades would let them come back who would only do it because of bella. ayame and sango and Roxy took the queen somewhere safe so they could get to business. everyone had their own orders and to do what they had to do. while vegeta was going into a mode he has not used in a while. since he didnt have to use it the last few times when it came down to the fights and wars they have to have fight in. vegeta had everyone all lined up to be ready to get orders even though they knew what they had to do already.

"Let's go everyone!" ordered Vegeta

Everyone went in to help everyone they could and save every fairy that they could. But they needed the power to help them get this done and over with. And they were the ones to do the job. They knew they would of have to kill the wizards of the black circle sooner or later. And wished the didn't have to kill the earth fairies if the darkness took over their souls. But it seemed they dodged that one from what they were able to see. Well it was something they hoped they were going to dodge. But for now they needed to make sure that they have this done and over with before anything else happens. as they either flash stepped or used other things here and there when it came down to powers. even though some of them used a kido net to bring some of them back. this was a law that was broke through the soul soceity and it was a crime of going to hell when they finally save what needed to be saved.. they just did a simple snatch and grab while the others found a safe place to place them until the time came to let them out. as they put them in a safe barrier to help them and keep them safe. thanks to ayame and sango who was on barrier duty. bulma and tsubaki was on medical duty.

"Stop this at once you are out numbered this is your last chance vermen. you don't take it we will be forced to kill you." hissed sesshomaru

Anagan only rolled his eyes at the sesshomaru was telling them orderes it seemed that they were not going to die not them. and they would never coming back once they get sucked in the abyss. Nabu and the other's was not ready to fight. they didnt even know that they have indeed broken a shit load of laws in the soul socitey the underworld. plus the wizarding and demonic worlds. so this was going to send them straight to hell for what they have done. that was when the others came in. nabu rushed over to bella side he knew she would need his help in all of this. while bella pointed tokijin at the ones who she was trying to kill. She sighed when her sword spirits finally showed up to help out and seemed like something happened and needed to be said. But she put a hand up to tell them to stop and go and help out as much as they were able to do so. But when she saw tamaki and knew something has happened to him. She hoped that they would be able to kill off who harmed her son. but for now she cant think about this. she needed to think on what she has to do for this one. She needed to find out how she was going to defeat these fuckers.

"No Ogron this end's now." hissed Nabu

"Duman had been defeated." hissed Sky

Ogron was not pleased by this while the others went to help and gather as much fairies as they could. they could be lucky for the back up now and placed them into a barrier that will hold them that will hold them until they knew what to finish the attack before it hit spread her arms and made a sheild. bella knew that she was going to be dealing with tossing them into the gates of hell. but she had to stop this at once. it was not going to feel nice or pleasent so she was going to be in a hell of alot of pain. Oh how she was going to enjoy this one. But for now she needed to make sure that she keeps her mind clear since she has to fight someone who was actually smart. While vegeta and the others who knew what she was going to be doing and knew it was the only way to stop this. but even though they done like what she was about to do it was to save them in the end.

 **"OH NO YOU DON'T JACKASS!"** Yelled bella

The Spicialist left so they would be able to help the others in saving the fairies so they would not get sucked into the vortext. while bella made sure she had them away far enough before she herself joined them she knew her sword spirits was going to be boosting the power to the barrier. plus her children and grandchildren was able to do it as well who was here. even though roxy dont know how to do this but they would walk her through it so she was able to push power into the barrier.. but she had other plans and they would not feel to pretty but its worth the pain to rid of the Shikon jewel is the only option. and it was not going to feel like what naraku had done to her over again. that is the sheer amount of pain she was about to be in soon. Oh how she was not going to enjoy this votex she was going to be sucking into her soul. But she was the only one who was able to do something like this. so she was going to take what she was going to be feeling like for a while since it was going to be a not fun thing to have her soul purify the vortex that she was going to be sucking into her soul. Since it was a very large one and one that was powerful. So it was going to be a while before she was going to have it fully purified from having it live into her soul. And it was not going to be a very fun time either.

"Nabu come with me we are able to hold and absorb the dark power into my soul it would purify it with the Shikon jewel. have teached you well." said bella

Nabu only nodded knowing that this is true even though he didnt like what she was about to do. but it was to save them all. plus she was going to be tossing the wizards into the gates of hell.. The others gave her a look she only made a silent promise she had a protection spell on nabu so he don't end up dead from this. but the thing was one of them had the seed of doubt planted in them. bella went to her knees and spread her arms out. this was not going to be fun. she hates when she had to do things like this because it was sooo painful and its such a pain in the ass to rid and purify the darkness in her soul. sky didnt know what she was about to do. only was told to remain where he was and dont move unless he would be restrained. He didn't know what his bella was about to do. but if they were threatening him like this was something that he was not going to like for what she was about to see. While he gulped at the ones who was ordered to remain and watch him to make sure he didn't stop what was about to happen. As bella closed her eyes and power pulsed around her it was apart of the ritual that she has to do when she sucked in a vortex this powerful and large. She was just not looking forward to what she was going to be feeling like for a while. that is what she was dreading. But for now she needed to make sure she keeps her mind clear for what she was able to do.

 **"DARK ABYSS ME AND MY FREIND COMAND YOU TAKE THIS SUBMIT TO THE STRENTH OF THE DARKNESS AND LIGHT AND ENTER THE SHIKON JEWEL AND BE WIPPED FROM THIS WORLD AND WILL BE PURIFIED THROUGH THE GREAT POWER OF THE SHIKON JEWEL I THE SHIKON MIKO COMMANDS YOU!"** chanted bella

Bella let the Shikon jewel out of her body as the pink orb glowed brightly to show that it was obeying its mistress orders. And was going to do what it was ordered to do. evne though this was not the first time she has done something like this. and sucked something like this into her soul. But it does what it was ordered from its mistress. The darkness started to make a funnel and started to get sucked into bella's soul. As she tried to not scream out in pain from the feeling she was getting from the pain that was going through her body to get this whole vortex into her soul. while everyone watched in awe at what the two of them were doing. Nabu was giving bella strength to keep her going and from not passing out from all of the pain she was getting for the act of sucking of a powerful vortex into her very soul. they could tell that she was in pain by the tears streaming down her face. As she started to scream from the pain finally she let her screams break free, while the darkness went into the shikon jewel that was basically bella's soul in which in terms that is going to be extremely painful to purify ones soul of the darkness that you sucked in. plus the sheer amount of darkness that she is sucking into her soul. And what she was going to be feeling for a while. because she knew for a fact that this was not going to end or be purified soon. but with her power she would be able to purifiy the darkness and her soul would be clean once more that was all that matters..

 **"BELLA!"** cried Sky

 **"NABU!"** cried Layla

 **"MAMA!"**

 **"GRANDMA!"**

Ogron too the chance to activate that the seed of doubt that was the spell to make her see what he wanted her to see plus he was enjoying to see the pain and suffering when it came down to what she was doing.. and it was something that will benifit them greatly while nappa and kenpachi took ahold of Sky since he was about to walk over to bella when she was still sucking something into her soul. Vegeta was not even liking this. since it was not what he enjoyed seeing his little princess in this sort of condition. But he knew she was the only one who was able to do something like this. and to save them all from even being sucked into a dark vortex. Even for him who didn't know how powerful vortex's were he was able to sense and feel that power that was coming from inside of the vortex. He looked over to his wife and mate and the she wolf who had to hold Layla down since she was about to do something like what sky was planning on doing. and that would of not been a good thing to bother bella in sucking in the vortex. plus Nabu wasn't doing much better bella. and she was the one sucked all the darkness of that powerful vortex in her soul. she did all the work with all the and as well the vortex that she would basically have to purify. plus she would be able to bring him back to life once she was done and over with getting her senses back. well after tossing them into hell and placing the seal on them if they try to escape it was going to make them feel so much pain that they would not want to escape again or try to escape that is.

 **"YOU WILL NOT WIN! I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!"** cried bella in pain

Everyone who was seeing this for the first time was in awe at what bella was able to do when she sucked in something this powerful. Sure they seen her do this with smaller and less powerful vortex's. so this was something that they were really in awe and respected bella even more in what she was able to do. and what she was willing to do to save the ones she loved most in the world. Even beings who sometimes didn't even deserve all the stuff she was able to do for them. or what she was basically doing for them right now. so they all were in hope that bella would come out of this alive once she was done with sucking in the vortex into her soul. In which they already knew that it was already a painful thing for her to do. and they also hoped that nabu will as well. but then again this was something they never ever seen her to do before. once the power and the darkness was gone bella screamed loudly as a bright pure pink light appeared the darkness was purified as she fell to her side in her demonic fairy though the darkness of the vortex was still inside of her and will be a good while before it was completely come form her soul. while Sky and the other's went over to them. she didnt expect it to take up that much of her powers. but then again she should of expected it. bella blacked out for a little while. sky took her into his arms to make sure she was going be ok. while vegeta was on her other side to make sure his little princess is going to be ok.

"My love are you ok?" asked Sky

"Did I get it all? take Nabu back to capsule corp he needs help." ordered bella

Sky took her into his arms as he was looking over her to make sure she was going to be ok. she was not looking all that well and that was something that worried him greatly. But it seemed that she was not going to be able be normal for some time since she was not going to get rid of this over night. They all were just hoping that all those dammed earth fairies would be grateful for what she has done for them. it would piss him and a lot of the others off if they didn't and or were not grateful for what she has done. she basically saved all of their asses to the cost of her own health. while the twins and tamaki and some of the others did as they were told. it seemed that Nabu didn't want to be moved while Layla held onto him. Bella groaned in pain as the spasms started. She knew that this was going to take a while before she kicked the darkness and have it fully purified. As she pushed herself up off the ground and pushed Layla out of the way. and to called forth tensaiga and closed her eyes once she saw the imps she swung the sword and nabu was not going to die just very weak. bella fell to her knees and was back into her demonic fairy form as they took him away. she was in alot of pain and it was not going to end anytime soon. but she was going to have to pull through no matter what. while vegeta knew she was suffering but she was not going to give up either way he would try to or not.

"Take him now he needs to heal. The potions are labeled feed them to him it will help. If you need a book to what potion to give there is one." ordered bella

Vegeta placed a hand on his daughters forehead to sense her powers to make sure she was even able to go on when she was like this. it was one thing he needed to keep a eye on when she does stuff like this. since he has seen her do this more than once. And that is something he does not even want to even admit sometimes. But he knew she was the only one was able to do something like this. so all of them basically just pretty much deals with it and let her do her own thing. Even though they didn't like it when she pulled stuff like this to save them all. but they have room to talk sometimes since the have done way worst when they tried to save the worlds. And universe and realms. So she was like them in that way to save the ones they loved most. plus he knew she was still in pain and suffering. And knew that it was going to be a good while before she purified this completely out of her soul. It always goes on how strong and powerful the vortex or whatever she sucked in on how long it was to be purified. he hated to see her this way. They all did when it came down to how they see her when she was like this. as the others did what they were ordered to do. while bella was coming back quickly enough to go for another round. Until she rushed over and vomited behind a bush. once bella saved Nabu that was when Orgon spell worked all Layla was seeing was Nabu dead. but she knew she was not going ot be able to send them to hell until she was able to gain some more of her powers back. but then again she was in to much pain that she had to be on kenpachi back. bella groaned in pain while layla had the seed of doubt planted into her m

"I'm joining Nebula those wizards killed nabu. I will get my revenge my own way." hissed Layla

"Nabu will not wish to wake up this way and found out what you chose to do. and he is not dead i saved his life he is back home to capsule corp to rest. this is not honor layla. you owe this to him to come back alive. I did not risk my life and he did not risk his to have you turn your back on us." hissed bella

bulma held her daughter back from making a mistake she would regret later. She knew what her daughter was like when she was in this current state. And most of all what Layla is pulling is not even helping matters. But then again she would let her daughter go and kick her ass for this if she was not in the state she was in right now. so she was not even going to let her do what she wished to do right now. even though Layla would deserve what her daughter wanted to do to her. kinda was a dick move on her part to even pull this right now. she just needed to do what she feels is right even though. They would kill her right now but they will not for her sake. she was still healing from what she had just done. kenpachi was seething with the rest of them. but then again they cant do anything with the seed of doubt that was in her the only way she would be able to rid of that seed is to damage her and them purify the seed of doubt that was placed in her. plus they just been given the order to send those wizards through the gates of hell when it came down to getting to them. but for now they also have to come up with a plan to get them wounded and suck them in after they placed the seal on the wizards of the black cricle and then toss them in. plus then think of a plan to rid of that issue with layla.

"Revenge is never the correct way to do things . look at all of us alien races, death gods espda and arancars and demons and witches and wizards weapons and meisters and fairies who have know what we needed to do in our lives. people them always away to go about this kind of thing you know what we all faced wand we didn't do it out of revenge it was for the greater good. And if I have to destroy you in the end with the darkness that will most likely take over your soul. Then so be it I will no hasitate to kill you." Cried bella

"Then we have nothing more to sat to each other once I am done here I shall come and get Nabu." hissed Layla

Bella eyes went sad knowing this kind of rashness would end up turning people and beings evil or dead in the end she would be the one who has to kill those type of people as well. and she didn't want to see that in the person she cared for not another one. plus she understood when she lost lucius she was sad. even though her ex husband and her one set of twins father are soul mates. and sadly it was out of the love for her that lead them to be soul mates. even though it was weird and creepy. but she had nothing to say on how thoth and spirit got together just as long their love for her does not have them dressing up as her and rollplaying looking like her. its bad enough ayame nearly killed koga for asking her to do that with him after he grabbed her old school uniform. oh how she hated that uniform. But she needed to make sure she figured this out once she was able to wrap her mind around this. because right now she wanted to pass out from what she was feeling. but she would stop this before she lost someone she cared for as a sister. She could care less about what happened to nebula. She would do her dammedest to save Layla as best as she was able to do so. She can harm her as much as she was able to do so since she was not going to let her soul durn dark. That is something she was not going to let happened to a friend and a sister. She was one of her sisters and she was going to save her before she would have to kill her from the darkness she might not even able to save her from. There was somethings she was not even able to save others from.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing morning_

Everyone was on the beach were they all setted up camp with five capsule houses setted up and the sixth one was for them to plan and think of what they are going to do. and how to go about things. Bella was trying her best to fight all of the pain and sickness she was feeling from what the dark vortex she sucked into her soul. It was trying to purify it as quick as she was able to do so. But she even knew that this was going to take a while to even cure her soul. It was not going to be gone that quickly since the vortex was a powerful one. And that normally takes a while to even purify when she sucked up something that strong and powerful. plus was deeply depressed from what Layla had said. she knew that Ogron had to place the spell of doubt on her since she knew the spell all to well. since Nabu will be ok and will be happy to see Layla once she comes back. plus she was still suffering and sick as hell not even none of the potions she took was helping or the other things. her powers are slowly purifying it. Sky came over to His bella who had Tamaki and draco and the twins who came back after taking Nabu home and Roxy around her. she was so kind and loved her their mother and their grandmother. He placed a hand on her shoulder she hand a rough night.

"Tamaki and draco and the twins came back and along Roxy. they fell asleep they didn't take this to well. they thought they were going to loose me. most of all Tamaki and draco since they fear they would loose me and his father. draco went to bed with vegeta and bulma since they offered comfort to him i love my blood adopted parent." Said bella

bella sighed not even sure what to think right now, she knew why they would fear suc a thing and she would make sure she made them feel that she would never ever do that. but she would not even know when it would be her final day. But for now she was not going to think that way. Even though it sure as hell felt like it was going to happen right now by how she was feeling. it was more than likely be more humane if she did die at this point in time with what she was going to be feeling like for a very good long time. but it didn't stop making her remember that it hurts like hell when you suck stuff in like that. but now she feel's like she did something wrong she saved his life and now she wanted to go off and lie to the fact she did do that. thoth and spirit was having some alone time. she walked in and sadly they had to be both dressed as her. and that was something she would love to forget her ex husband and ex from what they are doing out of their love for her. and ayame knocked out koga again for even asking to do that again, and how does she even have that freaking uniform still. and miroku was knocked out in the corner with the other perverts of their group for well being the perverts for what they are well known for.

"You must be still feeling the affects my love," said Sky

Sky seen her roll her eyes as if it was a known fact. And he knew that meant that he has basically asked a stupid question. And should of known the answer since he was told on what happens when you suck something that powerful and strong and dark into your soul. And how long it was going to take to purify. He sighed and knew he should of thought before he even asked what he has asked his bella. hell she just sucked in a freaking dark gate or portal so yeah she would be still feeling the affects to what she had just done what the heck was he thinking. yeah he knew she was trying her best to end it. but he knew it was something that would take some time to do. but it will not make him not worry about her any less. he ran his fingers through tamaki soft blond hair. he knew that boy and draco had been though alot. but tamaki had it happened to him sooner in his life. no one at the young of a age not even reaching they age. he made him fell sick to even think about. bad enough diaspro now has this obsession for him and tamaki. bad enough she had raped him and that was sick of her. even though he would never ever talk to her after that.

"You know I never really think about it to tell you the truth. I died four times in my life but never really had the time to think about it. I was so miserable for so long and wanted nothing more than death to come to me. I hated my life so much all the pain and suffering happened. but my demonic and other family my alien family and the other races as well and my death god family and the others were there to snap me out of the depression. but it seemed i am always helping and defeating darkness and evil. believe me this is not the first dark portal and dark power that I have sucked into my soul I lost track on how many I sucked in from naraku it's never pleasant. and it seemed that people alway's relied on me to defeat things that is out there. so sometimes I forget what normal is anymore. But then again I was really never normal. but then again my life is never boring. but i never had someone turned on me after i help even when I was a spy either," said bella

Sky took her into his arms and kissed the crown of her head knowing that layla was not right in what she had did. but it seemed that she thought nabu was dead and he was alive and well. the wizards did something to think that way. And it seemed that she was projecting what she was feeling. but he was not going to basically to make thing even worst for her to tell her that. vegeta leaned against the wall and snorted the girl was to weak to have that even happen to her. she needed to have her training upped to a more or less highter training. since she would not have that happen to her. again. but for now they had to finsih this and toss those morons into the gates of hell. and then purify the spell of the seed of doubt that was placed on the poor girl. it was not honor when you attack someone out of grief. Not even his own daughter would of done something like that. and she lost a lot in her very long life. And has had a lot of stuff done to her in her very long life. Not cell never ever did that to anyone. And that being was very much a pain in their ass. but then again he wanted to be the one to toss them into hell. even all of the evil they all have had faced in their lives. But then again they knew some that would have done worst than what was happened today. Naraku and Edward was ones who they knew was like that the most. But for now they would have to make sure they get through this as a family. and they have a very large family in which was all in the capsule houses getting rest for the next round of the battle that was going to happen. And sadly they were not sure what the outcome was going to be when they go into that battle.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

They all left to go back up to the castle and seen there was no one were to be seen it as if everyone had disappeared. while there was black smoke coming from inside of the castle as if there was a fight going on in side or somewhere near by. as they made their way into the prison part of the castle. they all had split apart to seek out they ones who have been searching for. while bella spotted layla and knew it was time to have her to do that part of herself. and even though she had her power back. it was a long long night and now the poison from the portal that was in her soul. but now it was all gone and bella was going to make sure layla was going to see the light. She was not going to like the feeling herself on what she was going to have to do. since it was something herself knew was not the funnest thing in the world to do. and most of all in her current condition she was in right now. but she would make sure that Layla would not know that she was way to weak. And to know that she was able to take her down if she was able to do so. So she was going to have to make sure that she didn't even take notice in that. while she made her way and masked her power so she was not even able to bee seen or even felt. She needed to do this right and make sure that Layla would not find out what she has planned. She needed to get to her and use her power on her to get rid of the spell that was placed on her.

"Get out of here now you foul loathsome beings. we are going to murder nabu killers." hissed Layla

bella sighed when she heard what Layla basically just said. And it did hurt when she did say something like that. but she was not going to think on it and try her best to not let it bother her right now. she was going to let that one go because of the spell that she was placed under. she didn't want to do this but this was something that she had to do to make her feel and see that she is doing is not the right thing to do. and she is not seeing the truth even though they have told her so many times. even though when she does this a little of herself goes into her just like stella and stella father to help them. and sky who has more or less of her in his with their mating and when she saved him a few times.. as she bitch smacked layla and placed her hands over her temples to show her that nabu was alive with The spell to reveal memories as she broken the spell that ogron had placed over her. Layla eyes watered when she saw the truth when the spell was purified off of her. even though she felt the pain that was going through her friend who she wished was her sister. And her screams was something that made her even feel guilty. And that she didn't even look all that well. more or less she looked like she was going to die. And that made her wondered what has happened while she was under the spell. But for now she would have to think on those thoughts later there was more to do then once that was done then gain forgivness for the shit she put her poor dear friend who she wished was her sister through. while hikaru and karou dragged the bloodied bodies of the wizards of the black circle. morgana wanted to make sure she brings back nebula. as bella opened the gates of hell after they had the seal in place while the warrior fairies never ever seen something like this before and never ever wanted to meet the gates of hell again.

"I have realized thanks to my daughter. and the person who she thought of as a mother. i am here to step down and go back to our world and our lives before this happened." said Morgana

Everyone dropped their weapons so they could stop all their pointless fighting and revenge something they should of thought about so long ago that was not even a smart thing to do. but when you just get released from a prison you didn't even deserve to be placed into. You kinda basically don't even think right. So yeah they all kinda feel really stupid for what they were thinking like. And that they didn't even listen to reason from the one person who was trying to save them from what was going on. and darkness that would of killed them in the end. Since she was going to be the one who would have to had killed them for the amount of darkness that took over them. now they all can put this behind them. now the earth fairies and all the alien races, the death gods, espda and arancars, weapons and mister and gods and goddesses. demons and witches and wizards and other forms of beings are able to walk around with humans and muggles with out any glamorous on and walked are with not even care. They made nebula the new queen well after she apologized to bella and the others for the way she treated them. while nebula since she was the queen now she made peace with vegeta and now know that earth is known as new vegeta now. layla pounced on bella knowing she had made her to see the truth as they all left to go back home well layla was taking nabu back home for medical care. while roxy and morgana left to go back home.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

bella and the others were happy that things where all well in the end. And that they didn't have to kill any of the other earth fairies. Well they didn't have to kill any of them at all since they all was able to see the light and was able to know what they did and how they were thinking was wrong in the end. So they didn't have to worry about them pulling something like that again anytime soon. they were able to kick back and unwind for a while from all the fighting and battle they all had to do. layla was happy for the help bella had given her. and most of all to save the man who was her soul mate and bonded. She would have been so lost and alone if she would have lost him in the end. She would have found a way to join him in the after life. But she knew bella would do about anything to save the ones she love most in the world. And she did just that. and would never ever stop doing what she does best. And they would never ever wish for her to ever change on that either. plus nabu was happy to be still alive he thought he would of died. but then again bella would never ever let something like that happen to all the ones she cared about if she had any say in it. plus the sword is the best thing that was ever made so yeah they all are even grateful to have her in their lives. plus she would even save riven sorry ass. even though he may annoy her he was still her friend and a member of her pack and concidered family to her.

"I'm sorry my bella our mission is now over and I have been away from my kingdom for to long." said Sky

"It's ok my dearest I know we will see each other again soon. plus believe me i have to knock out all this work and stuff before i head back." said bella

Bella smiled kindly to the man who was her mate and bonded. She knew that he would have to return back home and do what he had to do since he was a king in training. And his father was only doing what sky was supposed to do while he was here on a mission. As she closed her eyes as she pushed the pain in the back of her mind since she was still purifying the darkness of what she sucked into her soul. She knew it was going to be a while before she was done with purifying whatever was left inside of her soul. It was not even close to half way to being done. she knew he was worried about leaving her in the state that she was still in. but what choice did he had at this point in time. bella only kissed his forehead to let him know that it was going ot be ok and she will be fine and still alive when he sees her again. he knew that she was one of the people who runs the ministry of magic and go on some of the missions and some things that needed to be done in the labs of caspule corp that she runs. also what she does in death city as well. But then again it was a family thing working in the high levels if the ministry of magic and all other businesses. plus she had to knock out some paper work as well in her office through the soul socitey, as they all enjoyed the time together before they had to go back and do the jobs and kingdoms they were known to do before the wizards of the black circle who are all in the highest security of hell and with that seal placed on them it was not going to be pleasant if they even try to escape hell.

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

* * *

It was two months since the final battle with the wizards of the black circle and tossing their asses in hell. and from what hades had said that they are not taking it so well. even though he was enjoying the new playmates he was given. Even though he made sure he sent back all of the fairies he was able to send back to the world of the living since they didn't deserve to be there for some stupid asshole bullshit. so now they could unwind for a while and relax. Even though bella was still not completely out of the clear with what she sucked up in her soul. She was getting close to it being nearly gone for good. But for now she was going to try her best and take things easy. Well as much as she was able to do so with the life she has. And the life she basically lived on a daily basis. Bella sighed as she sat down to her computer doing her work while the others were doing what they had to do with the whole music thing that they seemed to be enjoying doing. even kouga did it for her when it came down to why he did it. Plus he didn't mind giving them some help with their wish. In which that was kinda something she always admired about him when he did this sort of thing for others and for her as well. she knew he would never ever stop loving her even when he was with his soul mate. It was something she knew for a very long time. even Lucius and spirit and thoth was the same way. Lord death was just full blown gay she just was the only one he wished to have his children and they were real close. And she knew ryuuken was the same way as well. roxy plopped back down next to her adoptive mother she was happy to be apart of three royal family's. two noble family's as well. so she had alot to learn and she had learn everything that she had. but then again she had her pieces in her hair to show her status of the kuchiki clan and the gloves and the scarf as well. hers was purple. but it was alot to learn and she was now at super sayein five.

"Thanks for hosting the girls band roxy dear." said bella

"I think i would be the best way to spend the last day here for me at the frutti music bar." said Roxy

Bella blinked and wondered if she got into the school by her note she had sent in. she just hoped that was the cause since this was something that roxy wanted badly to train she was trained with all she was able to teach her. plus she was going to be have her own set of gavity chambers to take to where ever she decided to go. but for now she was going to see what in the world she means by last day. roxy seemed to be so happy and even though she didnt like the type of music that was being played. but she just listened to make her friends happy. plus the panther demons are not going to be trying to hit on her anytime soon since sesshomaru and kenpachi and genyu had their little chat with them on respecting the personal space of others who didnt want them around them like this. but she was going to make sure she was going to continue on with her training even when she was in the fairy school. but for now she was going to do something she only does with her children when they wanted to pull a fast one on her when they wanted to give her good news. So she was going to play stupid to let her think she didn't know what she was going to tell her. while roxy smiled to her blood adopted mother and had a feeling she already knew what she was going to be telling her. but she was happy she was going to be giving her this chance to hand over the good news to her.

"Last day what do you mean?" asked bella

"I got into Alfia!" chirped Roxy

Bella smiled and hugged her to let her know that she was happy. Even though she knew that already. She was one of the people who was able to get her in since she was so well thought of all over the dammed universe that it gets annoying to even be herself sometimes. And that kinda gets borning as well. but for now it was something she was not going to think on since there was good news that one of her little ones was giving to her right now. and want to be happy for her to let her know that she and a lot of them will be there for her since they all kinda go there in the first place. and she was thanked eariler from roxy birth mother. morgana had become friends wither her for all she had done for her daughter while they are appart. klaus basically bowed deeply to vegeta after remembering the life he lived. but then again he joined bardock to be what he used to be. while he ran this place as well. so he basically did his labs as a hobbie by. but then again bulma seemed to enjoy him around when he decided to go and play with the labs. and he was at the level of super sayein five. it will be a while for roxy and klaus and morgana was not to the level like the rest of them to reach the super sayien god form. all the other sayeins have that level. its only the three was not going to be reaching that until they rise the power levels up hight and higher. but atleast they are at super sayien 5.

"Hello ladies we have arrived!" chirped Brandon

bella and the other girls all looked up from what they were all doing and smiled why they all rushed over to their boyfriends to greet them. well more their bonded and soul mates since they all basically are bonded to their soul mates. And it was nice to even see them here. they do miss them when they were away from each then again it was something with soul mates and even bonded mates. nabu was even well enough to come back to the school and be a specialist but the letter from vegeta, byukya and a few other high ranking people who got him into the school.. as sky went over to spend time with his bella. he waited for a good while to come back to her since he was worried greatly about her and how she was feeling. even though she was not fully healed and the darkness was not gone fully. But he knew she was nearly there and that made him happy to know that all that crap was almost fully purified. he missed her so much. but then again he was lucky to get away from his father to come back. but when he said that hes going to see bella. and that is all he had to say. even though it was creepy as hell when it came down to his father having a crush and obsession over his bella. even though walking in on him and his mother roleplaying with his bella outfits some how they have gotten. it was a tad bit disturbing. sky took his bella hands into his and kissed them when it came down to what he wanted to talk about.

"I think this had been one of the most wonderful summers i have ever had, well other than the crap I have to purify out of my soul was the down part. But it seemed that it almost gone though. but what do you think dearest?" asked bella

"Yeah I'm sorry that i had to spend so much of it back home after the mission to bring your home work back." said Sky

bella only smiled she was grateful for the help that he had given. and her parents love him with all the world and happy that she was with someone who loved her wholey and not what she is and her titles. even though she dont get why the hell people are roleplaying as her while they are having sex it was just waaaaay to creepy when it came down to things. she sighed and smiled to him to let him know how happy she was to see him right now. she really missed him. just didnt need to know about his parents sex life and his mother pretending to be her when it came down to their having sex. she sighed and was waaaaay over stressed right now. mostly with helping with training and the girls have gotten better with they training that they have been given. Bella sighed and pushed back the pain. Even though she was having them less and less. But it didn't even make anything better on her part. But she knew it was almost done and over with. While sky sighed and knew she was still suffering some and hoped that hades was making them suffer for even pulling shit like this. he knew how protective hades was of bella. and he knew that he was going to make them suffer with the others forever. and that is something he loved to even know. even though they were allowed to go and make those beings suffer here and there when they had the time to do so.

"Oh all is well you are a king in training after all." said bella

"My father is going to be handling things while I get back to training at red fountain. so no more crown princing for me this year." said Sky

Sky brushed the back of his hand down her cheek he loved these moments with her. Something he was not able to do was not able to stay away from her for long. and he hoped she would accept the gift he would be giving her to show her that he loved her deeply. it was a special gift that one gives to his soul mate. but then again he knew that she would be touched by the simple fact of the thought of it. plus he was nervous when it came down to what she might think of what he was going to give her. the royal family had asked the jewelers to have it made for the royal family and their soul mate when they found their one and only and the one that they would spend the rest of their days with. But he wanted to make sure that this was going to be special. He has been wanting to give her this for a long time now. he just had to wait until it was finished to be made. It was what all soul mates give to their other soul mate when they find them. it was more like a connection sort of thing that they all do on his home world. He just hope she would love what he was going to be giving to her. but he was hoping it was not going to go smoothly and no one was going to interrupt this moment for him. Because that was going to annoy the hell out of him if that happens. Since he has been waiting for this moment for a month now.

"Oh thats right what was it you wish to talk to me about?" asked bella

Before sky was even able to say anything to his bella about what he wished to talk to her about. that was when his bella was dragged away before he was able to give her the personal gift by musa and stella. And what he wanted to say to her as well. when he looked up he looked around and blinked a few times and wondered where his bella go and shot the two winx a glare for fucking this up for him. He has been waiting this for a freaking month. And those two had to ruin it for him. He took a deep breath and knew there was more time for him to do this. and he was going to do this when he has the chance to do so and when they didn't have no one to bother them. maybe tonight when they were done making love. That could do it. But they also could be interrupted as well when that was even going on. he didn't even notice that vegeta sit down in the seat his bella left in. vegeta crossed his arms and closed his eyes. as he wondered if he was going to give that to his little princess. even though he would have to say it was rather lovely. and as well that it was something that looked like it was sayein made or even goblin made. but then again that was something that was none of his business. he better not be giving that to some other female though. his one grandbrat was waondering around looking at everything that was around him. draco was still somewhat not used to the things all around him.

"Is that for my little princess?" asked vegeta

Sky jumped from the question the king of all the sayiens had just asked. but then again he was known to creep up on people like the wind of planet vegeta was known for, but he sighed handed it over to let her look over the gift with a small smile on her face. vegeta had a smile that graced his face to show that he approved of what he was going to give. he knew that oritel was as well if he sees what sky was giving their daughter. he finally was at a friendship level with him and oritel. but he knew his little princess would love the gift. plus he took notice one thing that it holds something near and dear to him so that made things more or less special to the gift giving. like how he gave something that belonged to his father for one of the gifts he had given her. but he knew that he would like to know what was going to given to his little girl. And that is something he was able to understand. As he sighed and knew that this was going to happen sooner or later when it came down to whenever they are ever going to be alone. That should be the best time when he should be able to give this to his bella. while vegata closed his eyes and understood why sky was annoyed. He just needed to make sure he picked the right time. since it was not going to be right now. even though he was wondering what the object meant to sky. Since it showed that this gift meant a great deal to him. And had a feeling there was a lot of a special meaning to all of this that he was trying to do right now. and wanted to know more on what he was giving to his little princess.

"Yes it is." said Sky

"Well you know some form of advice." said vegeta

"Maybe i should wait to give it to her?" asked Sky

vegeta closed his eyes and smiled the boy was smart in unlike the father who was a complete moron and a mockery to all kings everywhere. Even though he wished to kill the man who was his father. but he would not do that to sky. Since the brat loves the little pervert stupid pea brain king that was his birth father. it was sad that his mother was more smarter and ruler than his father. and sadly he was happy to know that his mother was somewhat better and making sure that things kinda was right in the kingdom. but he would not tell sky that to keep the peace with each other. but sky did take his word to heart even some of the other males. even miroku and some ot the others. he sighed and knew that the monk immortal was going to be reading something that would be most deffently be perverted. since he basically stepped up on state and looked about like he was pleased about something, vegeta nodded to the stage since there is a line of people who is waiting to say what is on their minds. and this was the worst idea that nappa had ever thought of since these guys have alot of things on their minds that was going to be said and it was not going to be clean anything. but then again some of the things they say is rather funny. miroku cleared his throat and opened his note book and perched reading glassed on his nose with a goblet of wine.

"what is love? what is this longing in our hearts fir togetherness? is it not the sweetest flower? does not this flower of love have the frangrant aroma of fine, fine diamonds? does not the wind love the dirt? nis not love not unlike the unlikely not it is unlikeened to? are you with someone right now? do not question your love. take your lover by the hand. release the power within yourself. you heard me! release the power! tame the wild cosmos with a whisper, conquer the heavens with one intimatte caress. thats right dont be shy. whip out everything you go. and do it in the butt, by miroku!" read miroku

sango marched on stage and used the closest thing and knocked her husband and mate out cold. How could he basically stand up there and say shit like that. this was when she wonders how she ended up with a soul mate like miroku. But then again she did love the perverted monk. And never ever would wish for anyone else in the world to be her soul mate. And as well her bonded mate. Just lucky their children never got their fathers genes. In which was something she was mega happy on. while she dragged him off. even though there was some people laughing their asses off from what they had just heard. they must of not known what was going to be at the end. even vegeta and byakuya and sesshomaru had to say that one was rather clever and funny. while they sighed and seen that koga was the next one on the stage to sit there and talk about or read that was on his mind. vegeta knew this one was going to more more or less a rant and raving and that normally turned out to be funny as hell or stupid as hell. so he was waiting to see what one it was going to be. while he explained to sky what happened since he didnt know all their rather perverted members are known to do when they are being completely random. sky sighed and had to say they are a livily bunch you would never ever be bord for that matter.

"we are men! through out history we have always needed in times of difficulty to retreat to our caves it so happened that in this modern age our caves are fully plumbed. the toilet is for us the last bastion. the final refuge, the last few squares feet of man space left for us. some what to sit something to do something and who gives a damn about the smell! because that for us is happiness. because we are men. we are different. we have only one word for soap. we do not own candles, we have never seen anything of any valie in a crafting a craft shop. we do not own magazines filled of pictures of celebrities with all their cloths on when we have conversations. we actually take it in turn to talk. but we have not yet reached that level of earth shattering boredom and in human dispair that we would have a haircut recreationally we dont know how to get excited about really, really boring things like ornament, bath oils, the country side, vases, small churchs, i mean we do not even know what. what in the name of gods ass is the purpose of potpouri is. looks like breakfast, smell like like auntie why do we need that. so please in this strange and frightening world allow us one last place to call our own. this toilet, this blessed pot. this fortress of solitude. you ladies you may go to the bathroom in groups of two or more. yet we do not pass comment, we do not make is your we men will always walk the toilet mile alone." said koga

koga ended with a rather dramatic affect. Something he was known to do. and was very dramatic to how he does thing. Some things never change for how long you live. Miroku and kouga was kinda living proof to that thought all of them. after he bowed in his dramatic fashion he came eye to eye with his wife and mate who punched him in the face hard as he passed out from being decked by his wife and his mate. as ayame dragged her mate and husband off as she grumbled her way down to their table. while everyone was laughing their asses off. vegeta and some of the others had to say that one was rather clever that he had just said even though he pissed off his wife and mate. the next person was master roshi now they all who knew the perverted old man. he was going to be spewing something rather perverted when it came down to him being the type of person he is. he cleared his throat and took out the paper that he had written what he wanted to say on stage. In which this was something that they all wished they never ever wished to not have made. Since they should of figured the ones who they think should not be speaking on stage like this would be pulling something like this. in which this idea was stella's idea in the first place. so it kinda showed who thought of something like this in the first place. while stella groaned and wished she never ever thought of something like this. while she was being glared at by the ones who mates was knocked out for being stupid perverts and morons for what they spout out of their mouths.

"it has naked woman in it! look we men folk like naked weman, well unless your gay then that you boat your floating,we are supposed to like them!we're born like that, or unless your gay then that is another like naked woman as soon as we are pulled out of one. halfway down the birth canal were already enjoying the view. look it's the four pillars of the male hetero sexual psyche. we like naked woman because that is what being a man is. well unless yoyr gay that is. but there nothing thats going to stop me wanting to see thousands more naked bottoms before i kill over. because that is what being a man is welll unless your gay that is, when man invented fire. he didnt say hey lets cook. he sais great we can see naked bottoms in the dark. as soon as caxtoninvented the printing press we we were using it to make pictures og hey! naked bottoms. we've turned the internet into an enormous international data base of naked bottoms. so you see the history of male achivements through out the ages. feeble though as it may been. it has been the story of our struugle to get a better look at your bottoms," read master roshi

everyone either was laughing or was wondering if he became more perverted as his age went on. it was sadly well thought out for the perverted turtle hermit. So they kinda have to think that was something he took a while to write. But then again they were not going to let him go on this one. vegeta snickered on that one that was something he was not expecting to the perverted old man who he enjoyed to kick ass to since he was always doing something stupid to make someone to beat his ass for something. Mostly touching someone who he should not even be touching. he had to say that was on of the best things that he had came up with so far, sky was even laughing his ass off. he never ever heard anything like this before. it was the best things ever. he would never ever get bored listen to these people. it seemed that rangiku was the next one to be the one to be saying something. they all waited to see what she was going to be saying. even though they looked over to gin who happened to be looking like he was not thrilled he had to listen to this. so this was going to be something that they would have to see what she was going to say. as she cleared her throat at took a deep breath.

"there is nothing above bottoms on the crisis scale. bottoms are our natural enemy. they fallow us around our entire lives right behind us and constantly growing. how do they do that. im sure mines back there secretly snacking." said rangiku

gin sighed and yanked his wife and mate off the stage. This was sometimes he wondered if she was stupid when it came down to her perverted mind. But it was something that he would never ever hold against her since he loved her with everything he has inside of him. So he deals with it like all of the other mates and soul mates with their other half. Since they basically have to deal with the same thing when it came down to how they thought. And it showed from the speechs that was on stage tonight. and he hoped that stella was not even going to do something like this again. since it was a very stupid idea when it came down to some of them on their soul mates and how they thought and how they wished to broadcast those thoughts. while stella was cheering on that one. until bulma smacked her in the back of the head to tell her to shut the fuck up. that was lame. even though everyone laughed to make her feel better. vegeta wondered how in the word that woman even funtioned. its like she was the daughter of kakarot and they didnt even know about it. they waited to see who was the next one up only to see it was one of their perverts it was shunsui. now they knew that this should be good when it came down to what this man normally spews out of his mouth they all waited to see him take his paper out and cleared his throat. as he smirked so that meant it was going to be a perverted thing.

"i am a prison for sperm. Those poor little tad poles have been sentenced to life in my groinand let me tell you and my mate and wife as well. the lovely naneo. thats be a pretty lonely place. but thats not what the boys wanting is it, they think they are going somewhere when they go. i keep thinking about my brave lads all exicited on the launch pad. and suddenly its no day lights." said shunsui

shunsui was knocked out by his wife and mate by something very hard and was dragged off the stage they knew that was going to happen when it came down to him being the pervert that he was known to be. even though it was a joke to make people laugh. but then again there was things that you dont joke about when you mate and wife is though it has given so many so much amusement. While stella wondered what in the world why everyone was giving her the dark look for. she thought this was a rather a good idea to what she came up with. Even though a lot of it was really funny. And she was going to be doing something like this again since she thought it was the best idea she has came up with in a very long time. while the others had a feeling that stella was going to be doing something like this again. and they knew that their mates would be the ones who was going to be broadcasting what they were thinking and wish to broadcast to everyone around them. in which they didn't want to even happen. But they knew they have no say in this stupid idea. Sky placed the jewel of his home world back into his pocket as they all had to rush out it seemed that something happened to layla family and now the beach was being distoryed by something they didnt even know what to call it. they all transformed and went to the issue at hand. even though the good time they all were having was ended by some evil fucker.

"Everyone split up we must help!" Ordered bella

Everyone nodded and swooped in to help the factory workers in the oil spill it was not even one of the capsule corp plants so they didnt know who the owner was to it. But by the end of the day it was going to be one of the many business connected to capulse corp. since they seemed to enjoy to buy stuff like this and make things a lot better than it was before. but then again from the looks of it they needed the help from how the structure was lacking in repairs even before this crap started. So bulma was already thinking of ways to help this oil company to be much better than it was before. while the others on the beach watched over them so the winx and specialist could do their jobs. sky was trying to help one of the workers but only to loose the gift he wanted to give to his bella into the water. As he watched in horror seeing the thing he wanted to give his bella was lost to him. He needed to find some way to get that back. Until then he didn't even know what to say and think. But for now he would have to think about that later since he has to save these poor beings from something they didn't even deserve to happen to them. then he would think on what he was able to do about his very special gift that meant the world to him that he wanted to give his bella. once everyone was done they combind their powers to make a new plant. the joys of what magic can do, while she knew her blood adopted mother was going to be dealing with the plant people. she probably add it to all of the other things that they all own. Bella sighed as she pushed the pain she was having in the back of her mind and have to finish what was going on and then she would be able to take something when she was done and over with what she had to do here. she knew they would have to go and meet up with the others.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone was back on the beach making sure that they had everyone out of the water and made sure that everything was back to normal and most of all safe for people to be able to do stuff around here again. while bulma who was not the new owner of the plant and was going to get things back up and running to make it more of a advanced one that most of the capsule corp was known to have and owned. as she appointed a new person for the new plant to be the manager to the plant. and she knew which one should do the job since she did a search on them all quickly. the thing that they uses the scouters for now. not for power levels only to to other things with them now a days. even vegeta gave the idea out there to his beloved wife and mate. Since she loved to do stuff like this. even though it was not much to them when it came down to all of the crap they own in the world and universe for that matter. They even have more than enough businesses opened in the places they all have been calling home as well.. now they are used for medical thing and other stuff as well.. while they all looked over to the water and sighed at how sad this was for them to see this place the way it looked. the people who adopted bloom came to her aid quickly.

"We came once we heard on the news. bloom knows nothing still. but sometimes we think she does." said Vanessa

Vanessa hugged the girl she wished was her daughter as well. but she was happy with bloom to even though she was in need of some form of help but they just let things be with her daughter. and most of all they didn't even have to worry about her taking over the universe again. so that was a mega plus in her books. she smiled to vegeta and hugged him as well. since she loved them all since they were family to them as well. even she loved blooms and bella's birth parents. she knew how sat they were not to have their other daughter to know that they were her birth parents. but it seemed they were happy enough to be in her life. So that was something that she was happy as well since they were even able to do that. plus they were very nice people to get to know. well oritel was someone she had to get use to. Well a lot of them she had to get used to since they were interesting and something she never ever kinda thought she would have been around. plus how some of them acted was very interesting and had to be something you have to get used to. Most of all the perverted ones who was known to never ever change after how long they have lived. even though she would talk to bulma once she was done talking to the people who worked under her and her family now. flora sighed and knew they would needed to go back tot he school to see what they could find out about things. while they knew that everyone here would be able to take care of things. plus she knew that there was people that will be hired to help out with stuff while they are doing things back in alfia.

"We have done so much and it was not enough still." said Flora

Sky looked over the water with a longing look as if there was some way that they were able to go under and grab what was lost to him now. he sighed and didn't know what to even think about this at this point in time. and even though he kinda hated musa and stella right now since they fucked up him for giving this personal and meaningful gift to his bella. so yeah it was also kinda their fault to drag his bella away knowing they were in the middle of something. So he was kinda pissed and annoyed at the two of them as well right now. he wished it would just not of happened. And was in its rightful place around his bella;s neck were it should be at right now. oh how he hated stella and musa right now. while vegeta sighed and understood why sky would be feeling the way he was right now. sky knew that his kagome would have the necklace that he wanted to give her so badly. he knew that she would of loved it seemed that all the winx a along with the others thought of the idea to make the concert for tomorrow to benifit the beach. but then again he was not in such a mood to have one of those. but he would deal with it until he could thing of a way to get the prized necklace that was lost to the water. he wondered if one of the others would be able to go in. like hell he knew none of them would be able to go into that water.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

Everyone was out on the beach after the concert to pick up all the garbage and clean it up. but bella knew there was something wrong she could sense it in his emotions and she knew not to ask. He was kinda broadcasting what he was feeling as if he was forget all of the empaths around him. And it has to be something that stella and musa had to do since he was giving them I want to kill you painfully look. So she didn't even know what the hell was going on there. as if they did something to piss him off to give them that look. And she didn't think it had to do with the stupid idea that they came up with for those who wish to broadcast their thoughts. Since that was something they all wished to do to them right now since they thought it was a good idea. And that they wanted to do it again. that was something they didn't even want to have happen. she didnt know what was going on with him. its like he was all depressed about something since yesterday. she wondered if he would be able to talk to her about it. ayame took notice what her sister in wolves was feeling like. she didnt understand why sky was acting the way he was either. its like he feels like something that was taken from him or something that was lost. she didnt know or was not able to tell at this point in time.

I think there is something wrong with sky. I'm not sure what because his emotions are all over the place through our bond." said bella

"Why don't you go and talk to him about it?" asked ayame

ayame smiled and hugged her sister through the wolf demons. she knew her husband and mate thing for her. and that would never ever change. even after all of this time he was still the same. and miroku was the same as well. and they would never ever change ever. even though that was something that would freak them out if it even happened. but she was happy for her sister through the wolf demons. and that is something that she was not ashamed to say. koga on the other hand he calls her his woman more or less all of the time. and it was something she was used to by now. to her they were the same in so many ways. Even though she knew that kouga would always love bella. and that is something she would always understand. And the only thing she hated the most was that he kinda tricked the demon council to have him to marry her. that was something that they should of never ever done. but she learn to live with that and well after she beat the crap out of him. But she loved her step children that came from him when he was married to bella. and they love her as well so that is something that she loved the most. While bella sighed and knew what she had to do as she made her way over to her sky into the fruitti music bar, she needed to know what the hell was going on. since it was bothering her and she needed to know because the broadcasting thing was getting on her nerved. Along with all of the other empaths around nerves as well. so she needed to make sure everything is ok and what the hell was going on.

"There you are dearest. is there something wrong i can sense your emotions and as well the other empaths your broadcasting loud and clear my dearest one." said bella

"Oh um well i kinda lost something," said Sky

Sky rubbed the back of his head ashamed to loose something so special to the family of his home world, and wanted to kill stella and musa painfully for not letting him finish what he wanted to finish before they dragged his bella off. But nope they had to do what they did best go and fuck up things they should of never ever messed up. He would not even be feeling this if it was tamaki or draco or one of their siblings. Or even hikaru and karou. That would have been understandable if they bothered them on this. but nope it had to be the two that didn't think before they dragged someone off before they were doing doing what they were doing. in which it annoyed a lot of them when they did that. since they tried to teach them no to do something like that and that it was rude. But it seemed it was not sinking in to their minds. but he knew he loved his bella but it was something to give him the peace of mind that she truely was his. even though they are truely each others when they mated and marked each other. but this was soemthing that was apart of his family and they passed it down to each of their soul mates when they found their soul mate. and they had the special necklace or rin made for that person that is their soul mate. but he wanted to have it around her neck sporting it proudly to be the next queen of sparks and his home world. but now he had failed in giving that to her. and she has given him so much to make him apart of their family. he just wanted to have it around her neck and look angelic like she always did,

"Oh really what is it?" asked bella

"Nothing really important. it don't really matter." said Sky

"Oh ok well i better get back to the others, so I am able to help.." Whispered bella sadly

Sky wanted to take his bella in his arms and tell her what had happened. He felt what she was feeling since she didn't know she was broadcasting what she was feeling. since she felt like he rejected her on something. Or that she thought that he didn't want her at this point in time. then he felt her pain from still purifying what was still in her soul. He knew she was not done doing that just yet. and it was going to be a bit longer for her to finish that. but he knew she would be better when she was clear of what was inside of her soul. And hope it would be done sooner or later since it made him worry. but he knew it would make him look like a loser if he tried to tell her that. so he would just keep it to himself for the time being until he found a way to go under the water and grab the necklace and then give it to her. but for now he was going to have to make sure she was not going to know what he really lost. even though he felt wrong even thinking the way he did. and he hated to feel her hurt and sadness., but he knew he just wounded her as if he didn't trust her in what was bothering him. but he felt ashamed in what had happened and knew it was something he was not able to get back yet. he just hope he would not have his ass kicked for this one. But he had a feeling that they would be out for his head on it. But for now he just needed to think on how to get what he lost back.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

The winx along with the others transformed since there was some butt ugly monsters came to attack them. it seemed they have another foe in the seach of unlimate power and take over the worlds. well they knocked out nappa and kakarot since they wanted to take them home and make them their new pets once they seen them. bad enough they have a giant spider each that hagred gave to them. as they all sighed and went back into the fight. layla and musa went into the water to see were the ugly things came from while bella was hit by something sending her flying to the ground as she hissed in pain from the cheap shot. And a very big dick move on that ugly fuckers part. she knew that cheap shot all to well. and they knew every cursed marking that was on her very being. and that was something she was not happy about knowing that they were back in the picture. How the fuck didn't they end up with the new evil piece of shit that will be a mega pain in their ass now. she sighed and she pushed herself up from her pool of blood that was around her.

"Hey long time no see. the monkey brat." said Icy

bella huffed and wondered if she would ever rid herself of these annoying pest. And why the fuck do they keep calling her that. and why does people always have to call the sayeins monkeys. sure they used to turn into monkeys that was until she changed the rule to the moon. so what in the world would it take for once for someone to stop calling them stupid monkey for the love of kami saggy cock balls it was annoying. but it seemed that they were still the smug pain in the asses that they were when they last met. as bella growled as her eyes flashed with power to show she was not fucking around with them as she shot them away with one single energy blast. while layla found out who the person who was fighting them this time. as they all left to go back to alfia to rid this world of the new threat, they needed to find out how to do so in the first place. but she felt bad for her sisterly friend since it was one of her family members. In which was a screwed up thing in the first place. guessing there was one evil fucker in the family. but they were lucky they didn't have that. but then again she had to think on that one again since she had a twin sister who basically like that. so yeah she was kicking herself in the ass for even forgetting about that little thought there. sometimes she wondered what she did so wrong to have all this bullshit that seemed to like to happen to her. it pretty bad that she was basically used to all of this crap that was going on in her very long long life.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

Roxy clung to her adoptive mother to let her know that this was something she was looking forward to. Since she wanted to do thing and help her fairy powers to become much more stronger. She already mastered merging all of her other powers together. So that was one thing she didn't have to learn. But then again she was going to make sure that her mother would be proud of her. well both her birth and blood adopted mothers would be be proud of her. plus she was just overjoyed about being here in alfia she just hoped she would do a wonderful job and be like the mother figure she has. Rose and alice was dropping tamaki and draco off in their chambers since they was going to be hanging around the school. but then again they never really left their sides since they first met the two of them. while szayel and stein went to the medical wing since they are the best doctors the school had ever gotten since they came here. so they are happy to have well healers now. and maybe fight by her side that is something that roxy wished to do when the time came.. while some of the others were put into red fountain. Tamaki and draco wanted to go to learn more about becoming a hero. They had loads of training from charming and a few others. but they both would love to go to red fountain. but they said they were not ready to do that just yet to enter red fountain. Even though they were already advanced when it came down to their training. So they would have their grades to be bumped up further on how much they already knew already. In which was something that they didn't even bother them. they were after all their mother children. but then again he had all the training so they would not need what red fountain offered since he knew it all and was already at super sayein god form as well. so what else was needed since he was able to do that.

"mama i cant belive in here I'm just so nervous," chirped Roxy

"There is nothing to be nervous about my little one." soothed bella

Roxy looked up to see the red fountain ship and knew what this normally means. As she watched the ship land in front of them. and she knew who it was when they landed. she took note that they come and go when they wanted. she left to go and settle in so she was able to know her way around the school since szayel and stien was going to show her around since they have been there working for a good time. plus spirit was going to be showing her around as well. maka was there with her father to make sure he didn't screw things up. while their men met up with their girlfriends. helia handed his gift over to his woman. while sky kinda took off on his motor bike after a few moments with his bella. the loss of the special necklace was still bothering him. But she had something that she was having such a bad feeling over. and there was going to be something that going to happen. She was just not sure what it was just yet. she and all of the other seers was kinda not doing so hot on the whole seeing the future thing. Since it seemed that nothing but fog was going through when they try and search on what was going to happen. And what was the feeling that they all have been feeling. but it seemed that it was not going to be working. So they would have to make sure that they keep a eye out for everything. They just hated not knowing what the feeling they all have been getting.

"Oh helia!" chirped Krystal

Bella snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a annoying voice that she wished she didn't hear. she blinked and had a feeling this was not going to go over to well. while she watched from the tree that was near by, she gaged the emotions on what they were like for the male. and she had this feeling that there was going to be something more about to happen. and a possible fan girl as well. but then again she looked over to her sword spirits and sighed they knew what she was thinking. as they perched in the tree with her and watched from their view point. even though that they didnt like this girl already they felt for flora since she was feeling sad about what was going to be going on right in front of her. and that is a cold thing to do to your soul mate that is. bella was going to watch and see what was going to happen with this whole thing when it came down to what was going on right now. and hope they would make sure helia don't stray away from his mate and bonded. While flora eye twitched in annoyance from what was going on. sure she was a kind hearted person who was easy going. But when stuff like this normally happened she hated it. And it was something that annoyed her to no ends.

"Oh princess Krystal it nice to see you again." chirped Helia

"I thought that was you. i am so happy to see you." said Krystal

"May i present my freind flora." said Helia

bella and her four sword spirits flinched that was cold real cold on what he had just said. They even felt the feelings that flora was feeling. since they were bonded soul mates. And he pulled something like that. they all would have to say that was a mega dick move on his part. And she was going to make sure she was going to tell him about it later on. but for now she was trying to fight the spasms that was shooting through her used the powers it was a one sided love but he didn't have to announce flora that way. he might as well of stabbed her it would have been more of a humain way to kill her and break her heart. they seen flora flinch from what was said and held back the tears. but it seemed that Helia don't feel for her that way, while she waited to see what happened next. but she had a feeling this girl was there for her as well as a fangirl. but they knew this girl is one that they would have to dodge here and there to keep away from her. not as if she needed another one of those people nagging the hell out of her. since they knew that she runs into one of those everyday. And it was not just females it was males as well. she was sadly used to all of this crap by now since she has been living with it for so long. And that is something she hated to admit when it came down to her even being used to it. She shook her head and pushed those thoughts to the side so she was able to see what was going on now.

"I am so happy i have found you. you told me my hero is here. the shikon miko is here! oh please let me meet her. i have always wanted to be like her." chirped Krystal

bella pointed to muramasa to have him grab flora as she and mercilago would meet them inside of the school. muramasa flashed over and took flora away before she saw anything else and ports led out, he wanted to make sure that helia later would know what he has done. they all knew their mistress was going to make sure they would make them suffer for what they just did. Well more or less kick his ass and them make him sick for a few days basically. She thought he should be punished for what he basically did. And what he just said to that fangirl. He should of introduced flora the right way since she was his bonded mate and soul mate. So that is something that he was going to learn quickly when it came down to how he introduced flora. Because she was going to make sure he was never ever going to pull something like that again. in which that is what she was going to plan on doing later on today. she hated this girl and she was going to be a issue in her freinds relationship by the comment as just a friend was cold. fora sighed and thanked the sword spirit it seemed that he was ordered to save her sorry ass. but then again bella would not stick around for the new fangirl it seemed. and it was not something that she would blame her on. so this was going to some thing of a long year with this bitch here and stalking bella like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

 _meanwhile the later that day_

They all had to go to the library to go and find the book to give them the power of sirenix. It was something that was going to help them in this next mission to defeat someone who was one of Layla family members. In which she felt bad on for the reason she didn't deserve this to happen to none of her family. but there was always one bad one in the family. hell look at her twin sister. She was basically her evil twin. but it seemed that how her elder sister was the way she was. it took her a hour to get the information from her elder sister. but she didnt know the power that they are going to try to gain was what made her what she was today. but her sister did warn her. but then again she never ever turned down nothing that was going to be a challenge. so she was all in for this. plus they needed the powers to be able to win against the new monster they are fighting at this point in time. so it was going to be a tough road to get to the point of the power that they need so this was going to be the only thing they have on their minds well most of them that is. stella they just dont want to get into her brain.

"Well we all just need to make sure we are not bothered while we are in the library," said bella

"No problem me and helia stay out here and sky will go in with you all," said Brandon

Helia shivered from the dark look that was given to him and her knew for a fact when you get that look it was not going to end well for that person. Plus he felt what she was feeling for him. And that was something that was never ever a good thing when you feel those sort of feelings from bella. and he wondered if it was healthy to even get painfully turned on from this sort of thing. He wondered if she was able to feel that as well. and it seemed that she was able to feel his feelings even during her murderous thoughts she was having about him right now. he had a feeling she heard what he had said. Or how he introduced flora since she was his bonded and soul mate. And he knew he should of introduced her as such. And that was what put him into the danger zone with bella. and he was going to wait for the punishment that was going to be given to him. while bella's four sword spirits was glareing at him as well. so it seemed that they might of heard what he and krystal was talking about and how he basically called flora his friend and not his bonded and soul mate. In which he knew he was in the wrong there on that one. it seemed that bella was the one who had over heard and the bad thing is he knows what she is able to do and when she was mad at him about. bella never had the chance to say anything since her fan girl came out of no where she flashed out of there with floria. well she handed her over to muramasa since she had to make a quick escape to leave before the fan girl sees her. even her own sons and daughters are teasing her with her own little fangirl and fanboy club that fallow her around like a lost puppy.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Once they entered the library only to be met with the trix. Bella only huffed in annoyance from what and who was there waiting for them. it seemed that they never ever was going to be giving up when it came down to how they just loved to be a pain in their asses. And for the quest for more power. in which was something that they knew was going to happen when it came down to what was something they never ever going to stop. It seemed there was a reason why they teamed up with the new evil bastard who was family to Layla. If she remembered correctly that he was her cousin or something like that. so there was something he offered them to have them on his side. or one of them are fucking the nasty ugly looking bastard. She didn't even know if he had a penis or anything so how would he even have sex with her. but they had to have that part of their body since they basically reproduce with each other so they could have heirs. Even though she just not sure how that work in their race. But those thoughts would have to wait till later because there was a fight that was about to happen. And she wanted to make sure she kicked their asses with everything she has in her. as they all transformed this was not going all to well for them. but then again it was something they needed to get done and over with so they could get back to the task. bella and icy seemed to be exchanging blows until one powerful one sent her flying down a few area and would some of her body. she laid in a pool of her own blood. as sky was sent flying out of the magic library and was knocked out. after they did they the trix was gone. bella flew down to her bounded even though she felt loads of pain and took him into her arms. she needed to know if he was going to be ok. since he took a good hit to the head. and that is never good. plus when she was worried when it came to him she would not feel the bond between them.

"Sky wake up dearest. My love speak to me," pleaded bella

"What happened to me?" asked Sky

Bella closed her eyes as she pushed her pain behind her right now only to let out a relieve sigh but she felt something off as if there was something that was shifted as if the healing part of their soul bond took over and that is never good on their part. In which was not going to be a good thing since there was still darkness in her soul from that blasted vortex she sucked into her soul. And as well she was wounded so yeah if that part of their bond was not working. She would not be able to heal as quickly as she would like. So she would have to wait and see what was going to happen. but the sick feeling that was there was not helping matters when it came down to what might happen right now. and she didn't like having those sort of feelings when it came down to them being bonded soul mates. she had this real bad feeing and knew it was not going to be good for her end of their soul mate bonding. so she just hoped her gut was wrong this time and hope she would be able to see him the same sky looked around and wondered where the hell he was at. and wondering who in the world these people are. its like he was feeling that he knew them but he didnt even remembering meeting them. or having them in his life. so why are they looking at him like that for.

"But who the hell are you?" asked Sky

Bella's eyes went wide in fear and gasped from what he had just said and she passed out from the amount of blood she had lost. And the pain she was feeling since she was still suffering from the dark vortex she sucked into her soul. And this kinda just proved that this was not going ot be a good thing when it came down to her healing and purifying the darkness in her soul. And as well from her wounds. And she knew she would have to feed from the amount of blood loss she had. She knew that they would make sure that would be able to take care of that while she was knocked out. so basically this is not good he would be using most of her powers to heal what damage was done. spirit was the closest one near the place. he felt her through the bond that he and her have had. it was never broken. even though it was more or less a courting mark since the marks of a soul bonded would be for only soul mates. as he caught her before her head hit the floor. as he was told what had happened. and he knew that this was not going to be a good thing. he had to go and alert the others on what happened. while he nodded to bella four sword spirits to go and explain what had just happened and they are needed at once. They just don't know what was going to happen now since their bond was not working at this point in time. and that was never ever a good sign for what has happened with sky. They just hope there was a way to make him remember who he is and who he was. and most of all what bella was to him. That was also the most major thing to what they need to have happen. but for now they needed to make sure bella was going to be ok.

to be continued


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

* * *

Bella had her eyes closed thinking on things what she had to do. while she was given blood to make sure she was able to have enough blood in her before she went into a blood lust. While had her back and other area wrapped from Szayel with her head in her blood adopted fathers lap. Vegeta felt for his little princess. this should of never ever have happened to her. or even be happening to her since she deserved so much more when it came down to what has been happening to her. and now she was not going to heal properly. In which that worried them when she was still purifying the darkness in her soul. There was not much left in there but it was still some nasty stuff. And will cause her pain when it came down to having it purified into nothing. szayel knew there was something that was bothering sky since they have tried about everything to help him to bring his memories back. but it seemed that there was something that is blocking the memories that was keeping him from remembering anything. not even bella's powers would be able to help out with that. since she was able to almost just about everything she put her mind to it. Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed sadly and knew that this was just another step that the two of them would have to get through. He knew they would come out much more stronger. But there has to been a reason why they did that to sky. As if they knew what was going to happen if they did something like that.

"Oh my poor little princess. we all shall stay here until we all know you are well and ready for us to go back home. but the thing that worries us is the soul bond and mate your power would be healing him while he is in the condition he is in. and as well your wounds and normal flow of things would be slow." said vegeta

Bella sighed sadly about what he had said to her. and knew that was all true. In which don't help matters much when it came down to what and how she was going to heal. And most of all the remaining of the dark vortex portal was still in side of her that was still being purified. But she also didn't know who she was going to help sky. Since she tried already to use her powers on him. So there was something that was blocking that part of his mind as if he didn't want to remember something. In which kinda hurts when you think about if he didn't even want to remember them. or is there other reasons why he didn't want to remember what was going to happen. as she laid her head on her blood adopted father's lap as he ran his fingers through his little princess hair. vegeta made sure to keep her sword spirits on watch duty for sky. as he ran his fingers through her hair. he knew that what soothed her when she was like this. he remembered how she was feeling after the death of lucius. he never ever met the man. but he knew that he was a good man. since he only met him as a ghost. well atleast he not singing ghost lucius song like nappa had when he was a ghost. he can never look at ghostbusters the same after that. she hated to see her little one like this. vegeta sighed and started to run his fingers in her hair once more. he knew this was only bump in the road for them. but they all knew he would come back to her. since he took notice that always seemed to happened.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that evening._

Marion had to go back to the palace on domino since they had a meeting in the morning with another ruler. But she didn't want to leave her little one but at that point in time she has no choice to even go back home and leave her daughter. but she also knew she was in good hands. In which was something that she that helped her to make the choice to return home to be able to attend the meeting she has to go to with her husband. She knew that oritel was very worried about his little princess. but for now they just have to make her know that she and her birth father would always be there for her. and if she needed to come to them to think she was welcome since it was her home. Her birth world where she was born. And they were proud of their little princess. bella was walking the halls of the school with bulma since the others are in a meeting in the office. as they all stopped in front of the hospital wing and entered. she was hurting like hell. unless sky remembered who he is then she was going to be like this when she was wounded and maybe worse. since soul mates when they bond they are connected. and when one is wounded badly or loss of memory the other mate would be dealing slowly since they share that bond and a connection. bulma had felt somethings and took a long time to heal when vegeta was down and she had to heal and it took her forever to heal from the wounds she had. bulma pushed her daughter into the room where sky was basically staying at. plus szayel. was taking awesome care of him.

"Hi Sky." mumble bella

Sky looked over to see the angelic female who reminded him of a goddess from yesterday. He wondered why she came to see him in the first place. but he was going to feel honored that she was even here to see him. Since he didn't even know who the hell she was. and what she was to him since she was something he just didn't know what it was just yet. hell he just cant understand why he could not even remember nothing. but why did he feel like he knew her and was connected to her some how. he looked at the wounds and wondered what happened to make her look like that. bulma seen his look and understood what he was feeling. and sadly she felt for him. plus her more warried about her daughter since she was wounded. and she was not going to be able to heal properly not even dende or any other healing powers would stop this. since the soul mate bond took over the both of them. and she knew that for a fact that things never would until the other one is healed or remembered who he or she is. not even the powers of the shikon jewel helped to bring back sky's memories. Not even aro or the others powers was able to view what was making him not remember what and why he didn't want to remember whatever was lost. They just didn't understand why and what the hell happened to make him feel that he should not remember. But they also knew it was bother their bella greatly. And knew it hurt her when she thinks about what was going on with sky. And that was something that they could understand completely when it came down to what was going on.

"Oh its you bella. and who are the other lady with you?" asked Sky

bulma pushed her down in a chair as they sat on either side of her. she knew this was going to be a good thing for her daughter. and hope that it was going to help sky as well. but she was not sure if it was going to work. Since they don't know what the hell happened to make him to not want to remember. But for now it was something that came down how they were going to fix him. But until then they would have to try their best to make things right and help him as much as they could. Since he was family after all. it seemed that it was going to be a long road to his recovery. but it was going to be better if his mate was next to him even when he didn't remember her. but she was able to do this as much for him other than having him to be confused on who he was talking about. even hades and thoth not even lord death was able to find anything to help him just yet. but they all are still trying to find something to atleast to get his mind back up and running to get the memories back that he has forgotten. but for now they had to be there for him. and that is all they could do for the man right now until he either remembered who he is. and or find something to help him remember. so they are at a cross roads here on this.

"You may not remember us i am bulma briefs and this is inukimi taisho. We are two of our bella blood adoptive mothers, you seem to look alot better than we seen you yesterday." said bulma

Sky looked up into the red and pink orbs and he didn't know who they were. they looked so sad and full of pain and suffering. it showed the wars she was in and how long she had lived in those gem like eyes. They were just so beautiful and would never ever would wish to stop looking into those gem like eyes. Even though he was able to see her pain and sadness she was not trying to show. He just didn't even know what could of made someone like her so sad. Plus he didn't even know why he felt so connected to her either. It was just odd and confusing to him. but he wondered what in the world would make a lady like herself to look like that. bulma smiled and knew that he was seeing the pain and the sadness in her blood adopted daughter. it showed he was still somewhat connected but not enough to help him. but it was the feeling of the matter that he knew somewhere that they are soul mates and that they are meant to be together. Inukimi looked over to her little princess. she just didn't know what to think at this point in time. it broke her heart. Even all of the other blood adopted mothers and fathers to bella was feeling the same way. Even her soul and venom adopted parents like that as well. they all have been coming and going making sure bella is going to be ok. but at this point in time she knew he was confused on what he was feeling. but she knew that sky felt like they had met before. sky was wondering why bella was looking so sad and why is he feeling the deep pain and why is she all bandaged up. Top it all off she was still trying to finish off the last part of the vortex that was left in her soul. In which was only a very little bit left. But enough to make her suffer.

"pardon me. mama." said kohako

Bella huffed and wondered what did her one daughter needed right now. as she sucked in a deep breath to make the pain she was feeling to go away for a little while. bella opened her eyes and looked over to her one son ritsu twin sister who was there peaking her into the room. and she had a feeling that someone wanted to come in. and that she was there mostly for her and to meet her. so what in the world did her daugther want from her. kahoko smiled and knew her mother is in alot of pain. but the bitch who was behind her was not going to leave her alone anytime soon. so she took a deep breath before she killed the annoying fan girl from all her poking at her. as her eye twitched in annoyance. something that all her sisters had gotten off their mother. even the males as the eye twitching thing going on as well. but for now she was going to let her mother deal with her. but she knew that things would work out in the end with sky. Well that is something they all hoped that would happen. but for now they are going to have to wait and see what was going to happen when it came down to what was going on. and what would make sky not wish to remember something. There has to be something to make him to pull something like this. so until then they would have to wait and see what was going on. and what made him to not wish to remember whatever it was that made him wish to remain this way.

"Hello my lady it is a huge honor to meet you. and i am here to help you. and maybe after would you like to have coffee?" chirped Krystal

Sky titled his head to the side as he wondered why she was so honored to meet someone like bella. there was more to her than he even know about her. or just has forgotten since he felt this connection to her. he was more confused now than ever. He wondered if she was famous for some reason. Or some sort of hero. From all of the people he heard walking by was talking about someone who they all wished to meet for a long time. and maybe he just figured out who they were talking about. he just wished he could remember on why and what she was to him. now he was confused on what was going on with that now. don't people understand he cant remember and bring things up him to make him even more or less confused. but for now he was going to take things as they come. maybe he would remember something with the information he gets from all the people who came in to see him. he remembered waking up to see a Tall make with flame looking hair man carry her out of the hospital wing. as bella new fan girl used her powers to see if she was able to help sky out but her powers seemed to be rejected back to her. bella just wanted to kill this woman and get her the fuck away from her. but she knew she was not allowed to do that to people like this bitch. But it seemed she was here to be helping out of selfish reasons and that kinda made her hate her even more. While bulma and inukimi eye twitched in annoyance from what was going on. how dare this filth walk in here and try her best to kiss up to their daughter. and out of a selfish reason. In which made them even hate her all the more. They were just waiting to see if it was going to be both of them or just one of them to push the little bitch out of the room. Bad enough she was trying to steal from a mated couple and most of all the bonded pair as well. so that pissed them all off even more. So they were trying ot make sure their daughter and themselves don't murder her. and then hide the body since they were able to do that very well. but then again it was something that they always do best was use bella or the others poison to make the body was no more since there was nothing left when it came down to what was going to happen to her if she didn't stop.

"I'm sorry my last. i was not able to do nothing. But why is your?" asked Krystal

"Thank you princess Krystal for the help. but my daughter is thankful as well. if she wished to talk to you about her powers and her story maybe another time that is not ill." Hissed inukimi

Krystal looked over at her hero and saw how pale and withdrawn she looked. she did glare at the blue haired and silver haired woman and wondered what she had done wrong. She didn't think she did anything to warrant the two of their anger at her. so she was a tad but confused. And to be truthful they were being rather rude when it came down to how they were acting to her. even though they were far older than her. and most of all higher ranked in the royal departments than she was. sure she was a princess. but that was something that she was happy on being. but she didn't know how lowly she was to the ladies int his room. It was something else that she was missing and most of all ignoring was the feeling of impending death in basically her direction when it came down to them hating her guts. Even though she didn't even know what and why they should hate her for. she didn't do nothing to warrant them to hate her. but she will do her best to be her hero best friend in the whole universe and magical realm. she just used the change to meet her thats all. there was nothing wrong on how she went about things. she knew that sky was healing through a soul bond and mated, and her powers were helping. but she left knowing that there was nothing to do but cause pain filled pink and red eyes it was something she never wished to see. she knew there was somethings in her past that she was not going to even to find out. since hilea told her already on what had happened to her hero. she sighed and knew that she was not welcomed right now so she wondered around a was when his phone rang and picked it up.

"Um there is someone named Erendor calling me?" asked Sky

Tamaki and spirit seemed to make it to the room to see how sky was doing. since they haven't had the chance to come in and see him just yet this morning. Everyone else almost has came and gone when it came to sky. Thoth had to be sent on a mission to find something for hades. Since he was his guy to go to when it came down to him doing the best of the best to find things that was needing to be found. So thoth was gone most of the time. but he trys his best to remain home as much as he was able to do so. But when hades wants something to be found you better take up the chance and go and do what you were basically told. but hades has his times he just lets it go and lets you have you time with you family. spirit blinked and wondered why he didn't see bella in room. it seemed they went off so they could let her finish up looking for the book. but maybe he would be able to help him out with something he needed to take a break and give the next person their shift in finding out how to get sky to remember. he hated to see his bella the way she is and seeing her so sad. he would never ever stop loving her so that was not going to come out there. but he wanted to help the male as best as he could since he knew that he and his bella are meant to be. even though him and some of the other men was bummed about the fact that they were not her soul mate.

"That is your father Sky." said spirit

Sky looked up to see two sets of violet and green eyed blond haired boy looked like he was sad over something like something lost.. And a tall blood red haired male with emerald green eyes and as well very regal looking male so it seemed that he was the boys family from the looks. but is some ways he felt like he knew them. but he didn't even know what else to think right now. he has so many people who came and gone since he has been placed in here. even though he felt so connected to all of the people that came and gone. Even though they tried their best to tell stories about what he has done and who they were to him. but why did they look so sad. Even the young blood with violet eyes. He seemed sad as if he has been crying. And has had a very hard like. Even the plantum blood with ice blue eyes was just like this blood who clung to the blood red haired male. As if he was another father to him. he seemed that they knew each other as well. it feels like they have met. but there was something that was not letting him to remember. so this was going to a fun thing and maybe not so fun if that bitch kystal does what she was thinking on doing. and if she does she was not going to like what was going to be coming down to her. spirit wanted to make sure he keeps that vial woman away from bella. since she was someone who was not going to be no good when it came down to the help she wished she was able to give out of selfish reasons. But then again he was going to make sure nothing was going to make sure that she didn't harm no one that he cared about. even sesshomaru has been around keeping a eye on her. since they all have been having such a bad feeling about something was going to happen. and they just don't know what it was just yet to what was going to happen. they just hoped that it was not going to be something that was going to happen to tamaki or draco. since that is something they have been having a bad feeling about.

"Just be yourself thats all you can do," said spirit

Spirit patted sky on the shoulder and smiled down to him. To make sure that he understood that they all are there to help him when he needed it. Since that is something that they were all going to do. he was family to them. and he was going to have them all there to help him even if he didn't like it. It was something they do for one another and that is something he was going to get. Spirit pulled tamaki with him and sat down to see what and how they were able to help. he couldn't even access his memories. but the thing is with him like this and being soul bonded to his niece is never good, he was taking note on things that he was able to figure out while he was like this so they have a better chance of finding a way to get him to remember. while tamaki smiled to sky and wondered if he would ever remember. sky smiled back he had to say the boy was rather beautiful. so was his mother and so was his father. and he didnt have to be gay to even say that. so this was going to be something that he would keep to himself. but he knew they are kind people. but peopel who you dont want to be on their bad side. spirit was going to try his best on something. Maybe he would be able to find bella. she would be someone who would be able to help him. But they didn't know how just yet. since they didn't know why and what made him to continue on this way. As if there was some form of a reason why he wished to forget on what was going on. or what he was. or who he was as well. or he basically lost something that meant a lot to him.

" Come lets take a walk to talk about things." said spirit

Sky looked up and nodded he was going to see what this man was going to tell him and talk to him about. he only knew he was known as the lord deaths weapon. And bella ex husband. Who basically desided to be friends in the end. In which he had to say it was not such a bad idea. Even though the man was a god himself. so yeah that was shocking in itself that a god himself was in front of him. Even though bella was know to be a goddess when it came down to what she has done. and being the guardian of the shikion jewel. and he felt like they had been there was to help but this he must have known these two before. he wondered what he and bella was together or something. that what something he felt that was real there. but then again he knew for a fact that there was something between them he just didnt understand what it was for the moment. but it should come back to him sooner or later. but he walked along and listedn to the guy who was known to be lord deaths weapn. Even though there was another kid around who was screaming about something then passed out with a bloody nose. Then he found out that was one of bella sons. Who happened to be lord deaths son. well one of the children she had for lord death. Since what he heard is lord death was very gay and was mated to a guy named mayuri. But he would listen to what he had to say and talk about. and it was rather interesting on all of the things he knew about him,

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

spirit and tamaki left sky in the care of bella care. Well after spirit hugged his bella and checked her over to make sure she was ok. he was very worried about her and wished nothing bad to happen to her. he and the others went back to finding out a way to help him out and how to find some way to make him remember. So they were in all of the library's they were able to dig around to find whatever they need to find. so they was able to get some form of connection between the two to of them. all with the soul bond her power was healing him. but was bad enough for her since she wont be able to heal properly with out him being back to normal. sky felt at peace when he was around bella. there was something that about her that made him feel at peace. and made him kill any male who wanted to be with her. or just harmed them a bit and then kill them when it came down men wanting to take what was his. and he didnt even know where all this had came from. it seemed that he felt was coming from somewhere. he must of been a very possessive man when it came down to this goddess before him. Even though he hated the fact that he watched spirit hug her. but he knew they were friends. even though from what he told that he still loved her. but only remained friends. even her other ex husbands was the same way. Ryuuken was someone he had to get used to when he first met him.

"We came here all the time. and you watched me a lot to even when i wasn't even watching or reading a book up in my favorite tree. does any of this seem to familiar to you at all?" asked bella

Sky looked around and wondered why someone like this goddess was even talking to him. He wished she was his and only his. He would find some way to make her his. But he just didn't know what it was just yet. but he would find some way to make her his. Because he just don't think he could handle to have any form of a male to have this little goddess. She has to be his and only his since she was someone who he wanted for himself. He didn't even want to have no one else but her. he was someone who can't even remember who he was and walking with a woman who could have any male. but he didnt even remember what she was telling him about. but then again he wished he was able to remember since he knew somewhere deep within himself that there was something very special between the two of them. he just didnt know what it was or what he was feeling. but he was more or less wanting to know what she was talking about and what she wanted to have him remember. Bella sighed as she thought of some ways to help him remember something. She was just not sure how she was able to do so. But for now she was going to try her best even in her current condition. She would do what she has to do when it came down to what she was able to help her bonded soul mate. It was what they do for one another and that is something that came down to what bonded and soul mated do for one another.

"No i don't i am sorry." said Sky

"Oh maybe my memories might help." said bella

bella sighed as she took off one of her gloves so she was able to not use that power on anyone that she didn't wan to use it on. as she showed him memories that she knew would might help him. Basically the ones that meant the world to her. the ones that were so special to her as well. she didn't even know if she should show the ones that was of them mating. It might be a tad bit to soon for him to see that just yet. once she was done and placed the special glove on her hand so it would block out the powers that she basically gotten off of another vampire. Since she was one of many vampires that was able to absorb other vampire powers to make them her own. sky looked like he was confused at what just happened and didn't remember any of what she had showed him. he wished he knew what she was showing him. but for now he knew that what she was doing out of the kindness of her heart. he even felt what they have been feeling and the things they felt in all of the memories. he was just depressed for not able to remember none of this. and he didnt understand why in the world he was not able to remember. it was starting to get on his nerves that he was not even able to remember what he wanted to remember. he knew that it might make her feel bad for what he was about to say. He was even able to feel what the memories was showing to him. And in which he really wished he remembered on what she was showin him and the feelings that came along with it. That was something that he felt bad about. he just didn't even know why he was not even able to remember all of that. if felt so real and wanting to have it to happen. but he just needed to remember what and why he was not sure what was going on inside of his mind. He was told a lot of things and they were still sinking in his mind. And now these things and feelings was something else he needed to sink in his mind as well.

"I'm sorry I know you are trying to me in all. but I don't remember you or this place. I don't even know who I am." said Sky

Sky sighed and left to go back to the school that he was staying at for a while. so he was going to try his best to think about this. but for now he just cant take none of this right now. so he ran back to the school that he knew was his school. but then again it was the only other place he knew of at this point in time. while bella sighed sadly and jumped into a nearby tree she wished to be alone she needed to cry. She just needed to be alone for a while. she didn't want to be around anyone for the time being. she just needed to have some time for herself. But then again she knew that someone would come for her if she was gone for to long. And she understood that why they would come for her. they were worried about her. and she loved her family for that very reason. he never gave up on her and she wont do the same to him. so she was going to keep on trying to get him to remember who he is and what he had forgotten. that was all she could do for the time being. well until they find something that would be able to help him with this. plus they even used something to enter his mind and that seemed to not help much either. Bella just let the tears fall that she was holding back and hope that she would be able to find some way to help him. She knew everyone was trying their best when it came down to that. she just hope that one of them or herself would find something that would be able to help and get sky back to what he was before he lost all of his memories. She sighed as she cried out all of the pain that she has been feeling since this all had happened. Since she hasn't had the chance to let her feelings out and cry out the pain she has been feeling. even though she knew that it was not going to make her feel any better.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

bella was happy that they found the book and they went on their first quest. they finished with flying colors as well. now she was sitting under a tree reading a book she was trying to finish when someone walked up to her. Her one son draco nudged her to let her know that there was someone watching them. while draco left to go and see his sister and his brother in law kenpachi. it seemed they came and see what sky was up to. and how he was doing these days. but then again she was hoping to get some good news on his memory. but the state of her wounds it was going to be hard to tell since she was still healing . but she sent him a smile to let him know she was happy to see him. She wondered how he has been feeling after all the feelings and the memories she has been letting him see and feel. Even though she was lucky she didn't show him the feelings and memories of their sex they always had. Since that would put his mind on over drive and overwhelm him. If that other set of memories and feelings she showed and made him feel overwhelmed him. If she showed him their sex and the feelings when they did that. but for now it was going to be what she has to deal with until he asked for himself to see more. Or feel more on what she was able to show them. sky smiled he was waiting to see this little goddess all morning and hoped she would be able to show him anymore. But for now he just wished to talk to her and be around her. it was something he was waiting for all night long. Even though he did something to himself while thinking about her. even though he didn't understand what he was doing at the time. until he asked the guys who was the doctors was there to have him ask if he needed to ask. They explained to him what he did was natural when it came down to what the did to himself.

"Hello sky." said bella

Sky blinked a few times did she know it was him. Now that was something that came down to what was confusing. It was like she was able to sense and feel whenever he came around and be with her. as he saw a flower and wondered who gave her that. and what it meant to her. He felt anger and jealousy build up in him and not even sure why, sky let out a sigh he came near her to see her not no one else. he wondered if that boy who was just left was one of her sons. he looked like her somewhat by his looks. he wondered if he gotten his fathers looks. but still how did she know he was even there. but for now he was just going to talk to her and see if he was able to remember what she wanted to have him remember all that he has lost. he had heard alot of things that was told to him. but then again he just was not even able to remember it. as she snapped her fingers to make the rose appear to show him what he had given to her. it was incased around something that look like magic. It was not like any other magic that he has ever seen before. he just wished he knew what it was she was able to use. She was something that he didn't know and understand about. but he wanted to have her as his and only his. That was something he was going to make sure that he was going to make happen.

"It's a special rose you gave me when you and I saved my home world." said bella

"Hey best buddy in the world are you still trying to get him to remember." chirped Krystal

Krystal hugged bella as if she was really her best friend in the whole world. Not even noticing the feeling of killing intent all around her. and it was basically directed at her. it was like she didn't give a damn that not only bella wanted to kill her in the most painful ways she could think of. And there is a lot of ways that bella knew of killing someone who was able to kill someone. Not only bella was wanting to kill off krystal. But then again it seemed that this chick lived in her own world and didn't understand that she was not liked by some of the people around her. but she pushed her off and growled from the stupid fan girl trying to hug her again, she wanted to kill her but she knew she was not even able to kill her since she knew that would be the wrong thing to do. spirit placed a hand on his ex wife who is now his best friend who he never stopped loving after their marriage, that was something him and thoth shared together. he placed his hand on her shoulder to let her know it not the correct time to let this happen. so she needed to rid of her murder boner for the time being. so she was able to see what her newest fangirl was up to and see what she wanted. but then again there was something about today that made them all feel on edge. even though he should let her go and do what she wanted. But they all have been feeling some bad feelings all day. But then again there was something going to happen. but for now it was going to happen sooner or later. Since they didn't even know what was going to happen just yet. but they will soon find out.

"I have brought someone to see you and help you sky. this is princess diaspro." said Krystal

Bella hissed out her anger. that basically did it for her when she found out this is who she was bring to help. As she cracked her knuckled she was about to kill herself a whore. spirit rushed over to his ex wife and put his arms around her to make sure he was able to calm her down as much as he could he knew how to since he was married to her for so long. She is his friend that he still loved with all of his heart and soul. Even though her anger and hate and killing intent traveled to the others. since szayel as well to help spirit to control his friend when he got the message and picked her up and placer her in his lap and held her tightly. He hoped tamaki and draco was ok since this bitch was around it does not seem that it was going to be a good thing. And it might be the bad feeling they were all feeling. not even alice was able to find out what was going to happen. it was like she was seeing all nothing but fog for what she has been searching for. it was like someone who was planning someone was able to block their powers for see the future they chose to do. they should just let her kill the bitch but not right now. And what she did to bella and tamaki and draco, then again it was something they all wanted to do. but right now it was not a good thing to kill her off. since sky still didnt remember anything and they didnt need to scare him off with their blood lust for people like her.

"Hello sky." purred Diaspro

"Well hello well I uh. I'm sorry bella." said Sky

Sky turned to talk to bell and to make sure she knew he didn't really want to go along with this person. He had this feeling that he didn't like her. and wondered if he should just get it done and over with to see if anything would help out with the missing feelings. But when he turned around only to see some very pissed off people who seemed that they wished to kill someone. As if they were in some murder filled gaze when it came down to what was going on. and he swore he tasted the anger that was coming off them. it seemed all to familiar to him and is the school shaking what they hell was going on and were was bella. As atehnadora marched her way over to them pissed off they found tamaki and draco much much more worst this time in the woods. plus the gravity chambers all was blow up that was in the area so that was never a good sign either. Since the woods was being blown up as well after that. and not only that was not being blown up. that is how people was taking their anger out on things that they knew was not going to kill anyone. Athenadora has something she wanted to say to this little filthy whore. Caius gulped when he saw his mate and wife the way she was. he was going to be the one who was going to speak out on this one. But he was going to let his beloved to do it this time. she was the best to strike fear into someone for the time being. since everyone else was blowing up stuff and repairing it since they needed something to calm them down. and he knew for a fact that she didn't care who hears her. because it is needed to be said. and there goes off some more exploding things she sighed and knew she was going to be joining in soon.

"How dare you bring that filthy whore and rapist in front of my daughter and after what she had done to tamaki and draco. the filthy rapist once again harmed my grandbabies far worst than they have ever been. Be lucky none of us are able to have the permission to murder you. Because we will make you suffer the way you deserve. Believe me you don't wish that because we know how to cause you pain., you little hussy. don't come near her ever again. We found them both again why can't you leave my grandsons alone, be lucky that My husband and mate was here because the lowly whore who been nothing but trouble would be dead." hissed athenadora

Athenadora slapped and punched diaspro. As she took a deep breath and tried to kill the anger in her before she did something she knew she would regret. Well not regret. as walked away with caius who put his hand around his wife shoulder to let her know it was going to be ok. even though they all were feeling the same way. since kenpachi was the one who tracked down tamaki and draco and found them in the state they was in. but ayame bitch slapped Krystal for what she had just done they got a message that kenpach found tamaki and draco beaten and naked and knew it was diaspro who did it again. it was like some sort of sick calling card she seemed to enjoy to leave behind. They killed the men who was harming them after she must have left. As if they were some guys who was apart of her personal guard. And that was something that was no longer since kenpachi killed them painfully since he was going to make sure they were not able to harm them ever again. plus he came here after he left tamaki and draco with szayel and Carlisle and ryuuken to do what they does best to save the people they care more about. even though they were trying to keep their anger down as best as they could while they were trying to work on the two who was Carlisle step sons. Szayels brother in laws. And ryuuken step sons who he loved more than anything in the world. They were like his own sons who he loved with his whole heart and soul. But when shit like this happens to the ones he cared more about in the world. The person better start running for their lives. Because one day he and some of the others will be after the persons or person who has done wrong and the most horrifying act to those that meant the world to him. but they all are basically are praying the school was going to last with the anger that bella once she sees her sons in their condition. plus with some more of the others joined in. it looked like a war zone all over the place with the exploding things and the light show as well. while muramasa and mercilago along with zangetzu and shiriyuki went to go and see what their mistress was blowing up now.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that evening._

Bella sighed and was kinda happy for some form of good news. Even though she was still not healing like she should and wont be until sky starts to remember who he was and what he forgotten. Until then she would have to do what she has to do. and try her best to get what was needed to be done. while she looked at her syrenix box and was happy to even able to have this chance to do something like this. even though there was a lot of stuff that has to be going on with the powers they were going to be getting. While she looked at the others who had their syrenix box looking at them as if they were the best thing in the world that they have gotten in a while. even though it was something they needed as well. plus the good news was a blessing at this point in time with what has been going on with sky and now tamaki and draco. they were happy bella was feeling better somewhat. But they could tell she was not at full health and was still suffering. But they knew that she and all of the others and including them still wanted to kill diaspro after she did the unthinkable to tamaki and draco AGAIN. but it was way worst than the last time. kenpachi killed off the guards she had with her who she left them to do what they wanted to do with tamaki and draco. in which made things even more sick for them. since she used them as well for her own personal pleasure. They knew they had to operate on their anal area she and the other guards who she had with them had large things up there and sowed his ass shut after they violated them painfully. it was so many things she and those sick freaks sneaked up them, from what they knew that they knocked tamaki and draco out and made sure to inject them with something to make them feel everything but not able to move, tamaki and draco was out of the medicated coma so they could do what was needed to be done but they made sure she didn't go around when sky and the whore was about. as she started to read the first clue.

"With every twist and turn. until the shimmering shell's sing with the ocean voice." read bella

Everyone had to sit and think on what they all meant. and where they needed to go on the mission to find the clue. until layla figured out where they clue was taking them where she is from since she had a place that was known in her home world. so she going to have to send a ttem to the home world where layla is from. so she was able to get the next part of the task to be done and come back with what they needed since she has a feeling she basically knew were she had to go to find the clue. She remembered going there when she was younger. while she dealt with things on her end on her home world. Since they would be splitting up in groups on these missions. That and they knew bella would be stepping in when she needed to step in. since she has enough she has to deal with at this point in time with sky. And now with tamaki and draco on what happened to them once AGAIN. they knew that bella was having a hard time to get sky to remember. and now she and thoth and all of the others was having a hard time in getting tamaki and draco back to the state he was once in. even their soul mates are trying their best. Even though they come and go since they have been placed on missions on finding something to help out to get sky to remember what he has forgotten. but lucky for kenpachi since he found them by fallowing their spiritual powers. so that was a useful thing he did.

"On my home world there is a place that is like that. but i dont know where." said Layla

Bella sighed and was happy that Layla has some form of a idea where to start. So that was a good thing so far. She just hoped that she would find whatever and where ever this clue was on her home world. Bella closed her eyes and felt her age at this point in time. she was just so tired and wanted to kill off that whore. But for now she made everyone split up in teams for this one since this was going to be a long drawn out mission and knowing that it was going to take a lot of time, and right now time is not what they had on their hands at this point in time. While thoth and shizuo stayed by tamaki and draco side, but they had to go on the mission they were being sent on. so rose and esme was going to be taking over to help out on what was needed to be done. plus they enjoyed being around tamaki and draco. well all of their nephews and grandkids and great grandkits. Bella sighed and knew she had to stay there as well since she was going to be needed around here for sky and for her sons. when she was not doing something to help with all the crap they are doing. and helping sky to remember. and her wounds as well. with sky the way he is. she kinda shit out of luck with her healing and her wounds being healed. she sighed and seen the team she put together to go to get the next gem.

* * *

 _meanwhile the following day_

bella just wanted to forget the mission that they basically has been placed on doing. even though she was under a lot of stress from everything that was going on at this point in time. it was also starting to get to her. plus she was not doing so hot with her own health when it came down to her now healing and not being able to go back to normal with sky the way he is right now. plus top off everything they found what they were searching for on the first clue. So that was a very good thing on their part. So that was going to be a huge help since they finished one clue. Now they just needed to finish off all of the other clues that needed to be done for them to finish up and get the powers they needed to help them through this mission and defeat the new evil who happened to be Layla cousin. Bella sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she was doing research on her laptop to the next places they needed to head to. While tamaki and draco clutched to their mother as they laid their head in her lap. Rose and esme went back in the library to be able to help with the research on things for sky and to help him with his issue right now. sky sat down next to her and felt like he could feel how deeply she was hurt. And wondered what happened to the blond boy he was badly beaten and clutched to her as if she was his mother and was scared. When he saw Ayame take him away he had his chance to talk to her,

"Um bella about yesterday. I really wanted to talk to diaspro." said Sky

Sky seen bella's body tense up and he swared he heard her hiss from he heard the boys whimper out of fear and pain. He looked down and his eyes went wide in horror. Who in the world did this to those two boys. He heard someone yelling about something and a lot of exploding things. He just didn't remember what was being said. He would have to think on that one later one since he was trying to remember what happened that day. All he knew was there was a lot of pissed off people. he sighed and didn't know if that was some sort of trigger since no one was telling him anything on what happened to the poor guys. He wanted to lay his hand on their soft hair and to let them know that they were going to be ok. there was something in him that made him feel that way to make him want to comfort them. but he was not sure if she would even let him even have that chance right now. but then again maybe there was some reason why they are even keeping it from him. sky let out a sigh and wondered if he was ever going to remember anything. he wanted to know why he has this connection to this little goddess and all of the others. that was something he really wished he was able to find out. but he also was told by diaspro about that was bella that made the school shake that way. And what she and her guards had done to tamaki and draco before. and something about her doing this to them again with her guards and was far worst than the last time. but not sure what happened this time, but he saw her take a calming deep breath.

"Yeah I could understand that much. she from your home world in all. and the two fo you have a lot of history." said bella Tensely

Sky kinda felt the area grow cold but he brushed it off. Even though he didn't realise it was her elemental powers that made the room grow cold like that. and most of all with her projecting the feelings that she was feeling. he also could tell she pretended to like her but then again from what he was told from vegeta and kenpachi about the history of what had happened. but they left some things out and he didnt know why they left whatever it was they are leaving out. but for now he was not going to press on the matter when it came down to what he wanted to do. bella smiled kindly to him to let him know there was nothing that was going to make her mad. Even though he could tell she was not doing so well. from what he was told she was trying to heal herself but there was something that was stoping her powers healing her. he wished he knew what it was so he was able to help out whatever he could do to help her to feel better and not look like she was in pain. Bella sighed and wondered what else he wanted to tell her. even though she wished it was that he could remember what he has forgotten. But she knew that was not going to be happening anytime soon. She wished it would happen since she wished she had her sky back. But she knew it was going to take sometime for him to come back to what he once was before he lost his memories. sky tried to lay a hand on the poor boys but he only whimpered and shy away from his touch. he knew ryuuken told him to be careful until tamaki and draco lets you near him. Because their powers will attack in their defense. They were not able to control when that happens in their current state they were in.

"That correct and you don't have to pretend. vegeta told me. and when me and her got to talking in all i have realized." said Sky

"I see you remember her in all?" asked bella

Bela closed her eyes and let out a sad sigh from what she heard her sky has basically said. It took a bad blow to her pride that whore was able to make him remember something. her eyes went sad even more thinking that his memories came back while with that whore. and now with her. that was something she hoped that she didnt have to hear. while tamaki and draco was fast asleep and knew that they are able to talk with out them freaking out. they didn't need that at this point in time. since she hated what they had to do to them when it came down to having to calm them down. bella closed her eyes and sighed sadly again. she knew that they would be back to their former selves again. it was just going to take some time for them to recover and trust people again. but they just hope that whore would just remain away and leave them the hell alone. Because they were not sure if they were going to be able to control their actions everytime she does shit like this. and they would never ever regret what they woud do to her since it was something that they all wanted to do to that filth. sky wondered what in the world they had together. who ever had this angel was a lucky man but everyone was not letting him know what they had together. but then again he had this feeling he was a possessive man. he just didnt even know if it was true our not. but he didnt like being around that bitch diaspro she tried to get him to fuck her. in which he just wanted to barf from the mere thought of doing that with her. so there was something that he knew there was when it came down to him not wanting her in that way. And most of all he has a lot of hate for her as well. he just don't remember what and why he hated her. maybe one day he would remember and find out why he felt that way. he was not going to do that with her. she makes him feel sick to his stomach.

"Eh no." said Sky

"Ah you care about her and want to make her yours and had wild nasty sex even how foul to even think about." hissed bella

Sky flinched from how she has basically said all of that. and felt the hate and what she wanted to do to her in just those words. Even though he thought he felt her feelings as well from what he was able to feel the hate and the murderous blood lust rage that not only her who has it. Everyone seemed to have the same feeling about diaspro. In which he wouldn't mind her to be killed off since he would of thought it would make the world and the universe and all of the realms a much better place with out her. he just didn't understand why she was still alive. he has a feeling that his father has something to do with that. he just didn't understand why he would let someone like her live like that. it was not correct and not right. He should at least put her to death for even doing the horrible acts that she has done. it was something about what athenadora had said about diaspro was a huge topic with all of them. none of them liked her. but then again he never was told why and what happened between the two. And what happened to tamaki and draco. the poor poor guys never ever could catch a break it seemed. In which made him sick why sick freaks target them all of the time. they should just leave them alone and let them be happy. And not make them have all of these set backs that they never ever have to ever deal with. He wondered if she did it again to him. but then again if it was what had happened he would like to join in the group of murdering boners as they called it. plus he met her ex husband who is now her best friend. but then again there was something that showed him that he still loved her dearly and so did the egption god of death. and the wolf demon lord was interesting and wanting to punch him for calling bella his woman. even though he was her ex husband in which someone names sesshomaru put a stop to when he came back from the mission he had to go on for their lands. So he put the anger to the side on that one. Even though spirit along with thoth and ryuuken and Lucius was the ones he was able to handle who was her ex. They were at least nice and not do what the wolf demons was doing.

"Good god no. For all that is holy, i realized shes really really boring and lame and a total bitch. and she creeped me out trying to grab my well you know my manly parts." said Sky

Bella's eyes went wide in horror from what he has basically just told her. and sadly she believe that the little whore would do something like that. but she had to say she liked what he has basically said about the little bitch. and had to let that sink and she bursted out laughing something she hasn't done since he lost his memory and with tamaki and draco. since that kinda has been taking a toll on her with everything that was going on at this point in time. she was just so happy she had help to take them when she had to go and do something. Or go on a mission for something that she needed to do. or whatever else she had to do. but it seemed he had the same feelings about her while he didn't even know or remember her, and he said manly bits was priceless. but then again she was laughing her ass off from how he had said it. and what he had said. so that is why she bursted out laughing. while ayame came and had kenpachi pick up tamaki and draco to go and rest after they were given their medication. In which that was not the fun part when they have to get that given to them. bella smiled to them with the thanks for them to come and take them from her so they could be able to rest. while bella let all her laughter out from what he had said and now that tamaki and draco was not on her lap she was able to do so.

"The only thing she talked about is herself and tried to get me have sex with her. and well some other things about you and i could understand why you all would want to do what you wanted to. And the foul things I was told that she did to tamaki and draco. hell i would of let you to take me away from the lucky enough that hikaru boy and his twin helped me and save me from the pain and misery and also they called her a oversized fat loose ass whore who rolled around in filth and smelt like ass and fish rapist," said Sky

Bella just realized what and who has just said that and had tears coming down her face from the amount of laughing she was doing. and she thought she might of pissed herself from the amount of laughing that she had done. she had to hold her sided from how hard she was laughing. she loved her grandkits so much and was proud of him for what her twins had said to her. she reinjured wounds in the last few fights and wished he would remember soon so she had her full power back. but then again she had to say that they spoke the truth and didnt feel ashamed of what she had said to the whore of the realms. she tried to calm herself down after a few more snickers she was done. oh she knew their father and their mother would be super proud of their sons for what they have done and said to that whore. She was going to have to tell her son about that one. Since she knew her shippo was proud of his sons in whatever they do. since they were the best of the best on what they were able to do. plus being fox demon was something that helped things out much more. Sky blinked and had to think it was rather funny now once you think about it. She was a goddess when she was like this. and wished she was his and only his. But he didn't know if she was even his. He didn't even remember if she was his or not. But if she was his he would never ever let her go for anything in the world. She was the only thing around that was comfort to him. Well other than the others who felt like family to him. Was the other comfort he has at this point in time.

"Oh dearie you have no idea with my twin grand kits. i think she would been dead if my family and friends and winx, didn't take me away. and my grand kids is just insulting her she burned a lot of dangerous bridges and she should be lucky she is even alive still from what she had done once Again,. but that is the correct way and from that terms her my dead believe me i am nothing special either. I would love to drop her in the darkest part of azkaban, or the soul society. or to the lowest parts of the gates of hell. oh damn someone's calling I see." said bella

Bella took her phone out and pounded her head what the hell did her son Shippo want now. she answered it while sky looked over her shoulder and saw it was the tamaki kid and two twins. but then again she wondered what in the world was going on back home in the first place. as she sighed and answered the phone called. that was when her poor ears was bleeding from the screaming from her first adopted kid. but then again there was alot of things that shippo was known for one of those things was his freaking big mouth of his. She made sure that she had the phone far away from her ear. She knew how some of her children liked to over react about everything when it came down to her. sure she was very wounded right now. but she would live since the dark gate was not fully gone from her soul. It took longer than she wanted it to take since sky was in the current state he was in right now. so she dealt with what was going on with her. and hope that she was going to be able to have some sort healing while she was on the slow path with everything until sky remembered what he has forgotten. Until then she was going to be on the slow path until then. She sighed and closed her eyes and wondered what the hell was going to be yelled at her through her phone. She knew where her grandkits got their dramatic affect from. It was from their father. he was the one for the flair of dramatics. There was a lot of things that came down to what she knew about her son and her grandkits. She just sighed again and answered her phone because she knew he would blow up her phone with so many calls if she didn't pick up from the first few times. Or break down the doors of the school until he found her.

 **"MAMA! GRANDPA VEGETA SAID THAT YOUR BACK WAS HURT AGAIN AND THE WHORE DID THE WORST THING EVER TO MY BROTHERS!"** cried shippo

Sky watched and waited for Shippo quickly telling something else he was told she was ok and explains about tamaki and draco from what happened to them again. and the phone was kinda well shaking from the amount of yelling the one known as shippo was yelling about. from what he heard what the kids went through he felt bad for them and wished he was able to help them with everything he has in him. He felt like they were his sons in some way. Well all of her children he thought of them that way. He just didn't understand how and why he was thinking that way. That was something he was going to have to think on later. And try his best and remember something about what was going on inside of his mind and see if he could even remember something to help him to know what was the connection to all of these people. And most of all this little goddess. He just had to say that this woman had a kind heart from everything he knew so far he has been told from everyone. And had to say he never ever understood why someone like her was still the same way she was after all the crap that has happened to her, bella hanged up her phone and groaned she knew this was going to be a bad day. she had to leave soon for the next mission her pink and red eyes looked up to see sky and she sent him a smiled. her cell went off again it seemed that bankotsu was calling. bella sighed of curse vegeta would tell shippo about what happened. and then again bella loved all her pups.

"Princess you must come back home to capsule corp. our world needs your help none of us alone is able to fix this." said bankotsu

Bella sighed as she ended the call and rubbed her temples from everything that was going on right now. she knew that she needed to go and do what was needed to be done. so she would have to find some way to see what she was going to do. or who she was going to bring on this one. Since this was going to be a nice fight that she should have some help on with her current state that she was in right now. and more and more wounds would make things way worst for her as they come. So sure she was hoping sky would be able to remember so she was able to heal properly much more like she was when he was not in his current state he was in. it seemed sky might be taking a trip that might be able to help him remember something at least. Well it was something that she was hoping when she takes him to where they were going. It would help him to remember a little something. but then again he only knew of one place at this point in time so this was going to be a real treat for him since he didnt even know where she was going. plus he was going to be using the garganta all over again. since he didnt remember using it. so it was the first time all over again. so she would have to sit there and explain things on how the gates and garganta worked. she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose and knew that this was going to go over his head like the first time. muramasa and zangezu along with mercilago and shiriyuki was by their mistress side since they knew they were going to be needed when it came down to everything that was going on.

"Well looks like I'm going home for a bit. so you guys go and do the mission. while i deal things back home." said bella

bella rushed behind a bush and vomited she hated to vomit, she has been trying her best to hide everything that she was hiding from everyone. But she had a feeling that they knew that her health was failing her and still not doing so hot. while flora rushed over to her friend and sister she had been her rock with this princess Krystal bullshit that has been going on. while bella ordered her sword spirits to go back to the soul society to go and get something for her. but she knew it was not going to work. But it was going to help her for a little while. as they nodded and left to go and get what she ordered them to get for her. they had a feeling she would be asking for that sometime soon. they knew things was not going to get better until they get sky's memory back. so this was going to be a hard ride for bella more than sky right now. vegeta had to explain the whole thing to oritel to make sure he understood why bella was like this. so this was something that was going to happened until they find a way to get sky back to normal. until then bella was going to suffer what she has to suffer from. Bella stood straight and knew she would need to explain to sky all over again to get through the garganta.

"Well go with you bella she not doing well after the fight. The Shikon jewel is having a hard purifying somethings." said Flora

""ok sky come here i have to re explain things to you since you cant remember. so listen and listen good ok. the portal that we are about to use is called a garganta. on the their side is a unconnected spirit energy. you will have to remain by mine and flora and my sword spirit side t since we will be forming a solid path beneath your feet. we will be charging into we come to the end we will be back in tokyo where i live." said bella

sky nodded and took a mental note about what she was teaching him. He had a feeling that he knew this stuff before he just was not able to remember what she was telling him. he knew she was not done explaining what she had to explain. since there was another thing that she had to reteach him just in case they had to use the gates. she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. but then again she was one not to feel like reteaching when she was feeling like this. but he needed to know about the senkaimon gates as well so he would know what he was going to be traveling by. and then she needed to explain about the portkeys and other form of wizarding travel. and that instant transmission in which is far more of a detailed thing she had to go into but she was only going to explain the two forms of travel for the time she seen the confusion and knew that she would have to go into the other things before they leave as well. so he needed to make sure he was able to listen to her about whatever she was telling him. So he was not able to get lost in whatever he was about to go into. Since he had a feeling that they all travel with this form of travel more than enough times he should remember. Even though he kinda cant even remember what was going on right now. so he needed to try his best to remember everything that she was teaching him. And make sure he makes a good note of it in his mind. Since it was something that he knew he should be able to learn and help him move along with his memory that he needed to try and fix when it came down to what he had to remember so he was able to figure out the things he wished he was able to figure out. and hope that his hopes were real that she was his and only his. But until then he would have to wait and see if he was going to remember something.

"this gat has a spirit particle converter on top of that normal senkaimon. the soul society is a world of what we call konpaku souls. it cannot be entered without looking like one. however. where the reshi converter. it convers matter into reishi. or spirit particles. which are the main components. the spirit partical is panless. as you've no doubt been hearing or have been told by anyone. the problem is time. the senkaimon can only remain open and connected to the soul socitey for a brief time. four minutes at the most. after the four minutes are up the gates will be closed. and you will be trapped in the dangai precipice world between here and the soul socitey forever. in addition within the dangai restrictive currents that paralyzes souls in order to prevent the entry of hollows and all other foreeighn invaders if even one of your limbs gets entangeled in it the pissibility of passing through the dangai within the intitled time spand bexomes close to zero. but the good thing is that you singitures are all known through me so nothing to be worried about." said bella

sky nodded and knew that it was not something that he wanted to happened to him. but then again he had a feeling that he was told all about this before he lost his memory. or he traveled this way. he waited for bella to explain the next part of the lesson she he knew what the terms and what they all mean. and he was grateful so he was able to know what he was doing and know what they are talking about. since the terms was used before around him. but he was confused on what they were talking about. sure it felt familiar to him but he was not able to remember nothing to what was said to him. so he was happy that bella was explaining these things to him so he was able to deal with the form of travel that they use on a daily basis. Since he has a feeling that he was going to be using it more than once. Since he was going to try his best to help out the best way he was able to do so. He just hoped he was able to help the way he wanted to help. And be able to protect bella the way he wished to. Since he knew that she was not doing so well. as if he was seeing her pain and sickness and failing of health from her wounds not healing so well. and sometimes he wondered if he was the cause of that pain she was feeling at this point in time. in which he sure hope he was not the reason why she was not healing properly. But for now he would have to put those thoughts to the side to think on later. Since he has a lesson to learn about what he needed to know. and what he basically has to relearn on what he needed to know. well basically what he lost when he lost his memory. So he was going to try his best and pay attention to what she was explaining to him.

"reiyoku however is the amount of energy a being has stored within their body or soul. whereas is the pressure that a persons reiryoku exerts the difference between the two can be compared to the difference in energy and power. reiryoku being the energy and reiastsu the power. reiastsu the physical force and or pressure that a persons reiryoku creates when released." said bella

Bella sighed and made sure she thought of anything else he would need to know. since she had to basically reteach him what he has lost since he lost his memory. In which she just hoped that he would remember soon since she was not able to heal properly like she should. So she hoped sky would find some way to remember what he wanted to forget. Even though she kinda hoped this mission they were about to go on will help him see if it was going to trigger some form of some memory to help him inch along to help him remember what he wanted to forget. she looked and seen sky looked like he understood the lesson she had teached him. she wasnt going to let him go through the gates blindly that would be a big dick move on her part. as muramasa and mercilago came back since her other two sword spirits remained behind. As she swallowed everything that was given to her. she would have to thank severus sometime for inventing this little potion. It was going to get her by until she needed it to end. While she smiled muramasa opened the gargants as everyone nodded and knowing that they needed to go with her since she was going to be ill. sky was somewhat the cause of it the soul bonding is something for soul mates. and they would feed off each other power util they remembered or whatever else it was. as he made sure he walked close by since he was renewing all of this to him. even though it felt normal as if he had done this before. and sadly he had to say the garganta walk through is pretty cool to look at so he was going to look around while they made their way to the place they have to go to.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Sky was still in shock at capulse corp that they came out of the garganta at. And how large the land and the housing that was there. it was well rather unearthly and lovely and somewhere he wished he would be able to live. But he knew that there was something that connected him to this wonderful place. when he saw the collection of cars and motor bikes bella and the others owned well her and her family basically owned. He just got into the car that bella has picked for them to be able to take them to were they needed to go. While sky had to say it was a very nice car and would love to learn how to drive it. But for now he knew that he would have to wait and see what he was going to do. he looked out the window and saw the lands go by and had to say it was wonderful to see something like this go looked over to sky and smiled she was hoping this would be able to help him remember something. Just a little something would help. Well she was hoping it would help if he even remembered whatever it was that he was trying to not remember. She sighed and wondered what the hell was going on. when she parked where she saw all of the others cars. She sighed and knew what her son was going to do. as she warned sky about how shippo and some of her children can be. sky only blinked he cant remember shippo much since his memory being not there. but he has a feeling that he did know him when he saw everyone that was standing around. that was until then a red blur flashed in front of him as his eyes went wide with shock on what was going on. and wondered what the hell that was that flashed in front of him.

 **"MAMA!"** cried shippo

Shippo knocked poor bella over not remembering on how she was feeling. something that he was known to do when he was worried about his poor mother. and never ever would think before he did what he basically did. While sky eyes went wide with worry when he just seen what happened to bella. he wondered if she was ok. but the groaning was something to show him that she was still alive under her overly energetic fox demon son who happened to be a very hyper fox demon. Well it was something in their nature. Shippo started nuzzled his mother to let her know he was so worried about her. it seemed his brats was still back at the school watching over his brothers tamaki and draco.. he was always afraid that she would end up leaving him when it came down to things like this. but she never ever once left him. well only when the time was needed. or when he was meant to be doing something. or if she was kidnapped as well. Sesshomaru picked Shippo off his sister since he knew that she was not in full health. Most of all her health is failing her from all the crap that has been going on with her right now. and it worried him greatly. And hope they would all find some way to save sky and make him remember what he didn't want to remember. So their bella was able to heal and go back to normal. bella covered her mouth and gasped from what she was seeing. they had all this cleaned up and now they had more or less to work for. she groaned and wondered who in the world had done this. then her own question was answered when the annoying bitchs she wanted to toss into hell herself came out of no where.

"Oh lookie it is the freak brat are you trying to sneak up on us. we all know the weakness you have. so why do you even try." said Icy

Bella growled in anger as her eyes glowed blood red even the normal one ruby eye was a blood red matching the pink one that was blood red as she shook and growled in anger but this was not going to help things right now. she nodded to musa and flora as they and the others went into action. while she ordered muramasa and mercilago go and help the girls. while bella sent her attack at the trix while the others did as well. she was not going to let them take over her world. and that was going to be the point she was going to be making. while vegeta flashed in and helped out as well with piccolo and some of the others as they came out of the gates. vegeta was teaching over at red fountain since they wanted him and some of the others to make their boys as strong as they are. and it seemed that they have been doing well on that. even though they kicked kakarot out of the group since he was being stupid about the whole thing. But they needed to make sure that they were there to help the best way they were able to do so. Since they didn't know what else they could do for their bella. other than try to help sky to remember what he needed to remember. But for now they needed to focus on the fight they were fighting. since they didn't trust these bitchs on all of the dick moves they were known to do when it came down to the past shit they have done to them. they all also tried their best to keep a eye on bella to make sure she was going to be ok and not get more wounded than she already was. even though they knew that she was going to get more wounded. It was something they were all known to do when it came down to then in battle or in any form of a fight.

"The freak brat was not supposed to be this strong neither or the others." growled Stormy

They were going to attack sky since they knew he was one of her weaknesses. Well that and her cursed markings and her children and as well her friends and family. but bella didn't have time to send on of her own or put up a shield. so bella took the attack into herself as she screamed out in pain from it hitting everyone wound on her and every curse mark on her body. they continued to send their attack at her seeing if she was going to give in and pass out from what they were doing to her. bella had to say it hurt like a bitch from what she was feeling right now. but she was not willing to have sky even worst off than he was right now. so she was going to try her best to make sure that didn't happen. kenpachi and ukitake took him out of there so bella was about to take everything onto her still healing body. but she didnt need her mate to be wounded in his current condition with him not even remembering who he was. while kenpachi kept a hand on him to make sure he was not going to be going no where. while mercilago and muramasa put up a shield up to make sure nothing could get through. sky felt sick on what she was doing for him. Why would she do something like this for him. It was making him feel worried about her. and wondered if she was going to be ok once this was over. he was weak and was not able to help the one he felt connected to as if they are soul bonded or something.

 **"NOOOO DON'T DO THIS!"** screamed Sky

"We will talk later get the hell out of her now!" hissed bella

Sky let kenpachi drag him off to where ever he was being dragged off to. He wanted to know what and why she wanted to talk to him. She was someone he didn't even deserve. She was a goddess and someone who desevered much better than him. But he cant bring himself to think any different when it came down to him wanting to have her as his and only his. he wanted to tell her he remembered something well she only wished. while muramasa and mercilago was fallowing behind them making sure the barrier was going to remain up. while he watched her battle even in the state she was in she took that attack for him,. he felt bad that she had to be the one to take everything that was meant for him. and that was what he didnt want her to do. but then again he had the feeling that is who she really is. since she makes sure everyone else is ok and didnt give a damn about what happened to her. even though he knew everyone there does care about bella. even him who was feeling his heart clinch painfully with fear that she was going to be so badly wounded and she would not be able to come back to him. But they knew that they needed to be away far enough to make sure he didn't get harmed. She was going to make sure that they regretted trying to harm her mate. And most of all that they are the reason why he was in the state he was in at this point in time. so that is something that she wanted to kill them for as well. but for now she would send them flying back to whatever evil sick freak that they were having a sick freak orgy with at this point in time. well until the next sick freak they find to use for power and screw at the same time.

* * *

 _ **"DRAGON EMBRACE HELP ME NOW!"**_

* * *

bella sent them all running back home licking their wounds from the first attack that she could come up with inside of her mind. Even though she should of never ever used that one. Since it was one of her powerful ones. Just not as powerful as she normally use it in fights. while flora and musa and the others who was there with them rushed over to her she fell to her knees. bella can't keep doing this while sky was in the way he was. but they knew that she was not going to listen. Even though they would be doing the same thing that she would be doing since they do love to have a good fight. But right now she was not going to be lasting much longer if she continued the way she was while sky was like this. trying to remember what he was trying to remember. vegeta clinched his fist he hated to watch his blood adopted daughter for through this. but she had no choice. and he did teach her that sayiens fight until the very end until they are unable to fight no more. or dead that is. even though the thing is when you dead you still fight in. he learned that and so the death gods are also proven to that thought as well. he sighed and laid a hand on her forehead as he laid her head on his lap to make sure she going to be ok. but when she opened her eyes with this glow in them as if something happened.

"Hey guys they did it they got the gem." grumbled bella

They all looked and smiled even the way she was she was still the warrior she was known to be. but they knew she would not sit around and let people be harmed that she loved something she would never ever let happened. vegeta only laughed that was his little princess completely random when it came down to things. and he had to say that he would always love his daughter. she was his only daughter that he would ever have. but then again he wondered if bulma would ever want to have any other brats. even though he knew that she might not want to. even though he was happy with his son and his daughter. maybe later on that might have more they are enternal so they had all the time in the world to make more brats. but he would always be proud of his brats.

"My little one it seemed that you and the others did it again," said kisuke

Bella smiled brightly as she coughed even though there was a little blood that came out when she hacked up what she needed to. She knew that she would have to feel or be hooked up to something to give her enough blood to keep her going before she would go into a blood lust haze. but they needed to finish this before their time is up. In which time was not on their side at this point in time. well not on her side at this point in time that is. she knew sky would come back to her and she knew she was to much of a warrior to sit around and not do nothing. he only knew that this was the real bella and he was more and more in love with her than he even knew. even when his memories come back his love will be more than what it was before. he smiled and kissed her forehead she had a very large family and that is something he seemed to find comfort in. even though he sensed that they are all powerful beings. plus her children have their power and they are powerful in their own right. vegeta he knew he would be able to murder him just with his finger alone. he sighed and knew he would never ever would wish to be on the bad side of these people. even though he always had in the past and that is something that he didn't remember at this point in time. he was just going to take things as the come and hope his memories would return to him in time. all he had to do is have some faith.

"sister please becareful for all of our sakes. and you know the healing time at this point in time is slow. we all know it does the same to all kind of mates." Cried ayame

Ayame hugged her friend and sister to the wolf demons while she had her mate and husband knocked out in the corner with miroku being the perverts that they are. they had smoke coming off their heads for being morons like they always will be and never would change. the took note of that after 500 some odd years and just lived with the way their soul mates are. and knew there was nothing going to change the way they are and how they act. they are going to be perverts for the rest of eternity. and koga would never stop calling bella his woman even though he has his ass kicked so many times. Even though she was never going to forgive him tricking the demonic council for having them to agree to let him marry bella. but she was also happy that sesshomaru finally came back from the battle he was helping fight in and put his foot down and made sure that he made this marriage to end. Even though she thought of the cubs as her own that bella had from kouga when they were married. Even though he still thinked of her as his and only his. Things never ever would change even after 500 years his stupidity never will change.. she knows that her sister in wolves was in pain. but she knew she had felt bad and face worst than this. but she was going to rip diaspro a new ass one day for what she had done to her and to their tamaki and draco. they didn't deserve that to happen to them again. why cant she just leave them the hell alone and let them live in peace other than to suffer for something they didn't ask for or deserve to happen to them.

"I wish to know what the next one is going to be. if i could rest a bit before it happens." said bella

Flora placed a hand on her freind shoulder she knew that she was not doing to well. but she was not going to show her true self right now. because they knew she would not sit out on anything since she was going to fight until they do what they had to do. and that is something that she admired so much from bella. and wanted to be like her so much since she was so strong and brave. And that is what she was going to be like. She was going to make sure that she was going to be strong and brave just like her friend who she wished was her sister, she was her hero who she wished she was like for the longest time. but they all knew that bella had the time she needed and they would go to the next one. but if it is they needed to have the help from bella they would call, but the care about her health right now. soi tamaki soul mate came to see if she was going to be ok. along with Tsubaki who was draco soul mate they came for a emeregency to see if bella was ok. but they would have to go right back to the mission they were on once they seen what was going on. they both let out a sigh of releif knowing she was going to be ok. she was their dearest friend. they just never ever expected to find their soul mate. and it was their best buddy sons. even though they both made them very very happy. and they always loved their eyes they are so lovely and violet and ice blue something they both feel in love with right away. they was just happy it was them and not some jerks or anything. they would of killed her themselves if they ended up with a asshole.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

The school was holding a party for everyone for the good work that has been going on. but some of them was having fun and some was not having not much fun. bella was normally sat out of it since she was not much of a party person right now since she was not feeling all to well. and that is something that she was not ashamed to admit. She knew how bad off she was at this point in time. but she could not bring herself to care about her own health. It was helping her cope with what was going on. and that is all that mattered to her. well other than helping sky remember what he needed to remember so she was able to heal properly. And as well tamaki and draco. those other things that she only brought herself to care about. she knew that there was going to be some drunk people tonight since rangiku and shunsui brought some saki and wizarding booz. well to the people who are able to drink it that is. she had a talk with her sister and she helped her out with her depression. she say in the normal spot to be alone for a while. stella seen bella and rushed over to her to make sure that she was ok. she knew that bella was like a sister to her. she has done so much for her and her father and she never knew how to thank her. even though bella told her that she did it for her since she was family and pack to her. so she only took it and went with what she was told so did her father.

"There you are my friend why are you over here?" asked Stella

bella only smiled up at her to let her know she was going to be ok. but she knew she was like alice and that is something that was not what she didn't want to deal with right now. but she knew she didn't have a choice in the matter. She just knew she was just trying to make her feel better but to be truthful she felt like crap. but she and sky wondered off while the other girls had their time. but she and sky ended up by the lake. she knew her sword spirits was having a party with the other sword spirits. so she was just wanting to have some sort of alone time and clear her mind. her pain potions finally kicked in. stella knew how she was when she deals with this sort of thing. she was told by vegeta her blood adopted father that she wanted to be alone. but she never listened. even though she and ayame are the same in that kind of thing. even though she told the female wolf demons that she would go and see if she was going to be ok. and maybe drag her back to the party. but now she and sky was together alone so they could enjoy each other in the silence of the though her blood adopted brother was the one who was replaced all the drives in all of the ships to have the interspace travel and able to go much much more further when it came to them wanting to go to other worlds.

"You know i love it here. sometimes when they are quiet." said bella

"I know i can feel it". said Sky

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath she was pushing what pain she was feeling to the back of her mind so she was able to enjoy this moment with sky. She only smiled and made her way over to the lake and looked up over the sky. she knew that one day he would remember everything. or they find a way. but for now she was going to have to deal with the way she was going to be healing until he does. she sighed and looked up at the sky and knew that she sent a silent message to hades to make sure he was going to be searching through all his books. even hades was trying to find a way as well. she felt as if there was something up there watching over them. but she was the only one able to tell. sky picked up a shell it was rather pretty. he looked over to bella and wondered if she knew what type of shell it was. it seemed like something that was special. Or something like that. but for now he was going to enjoy what time he has with this little goddess who means the world to him. Well and as well very extremely possessive over since she was someone who he thought should be his and only his. But it seemed that she was something to him. But he was not sure what it was just yet. he just wished he was able to remember what this little goddess to him. But until them he would try and make this moment last for him. And all of the time they had with each other.

"Hey i found half of a destiny shell. in folk lore from the wizarding world and other realms as well that if the person who found the second shell would be meant to be as soul mates. well with the person not the shells in all.," explained bella

Sky put his half to hers as a pink light took over the while shell. while bella felt some kind of her powers go into her it was somewhat enough to help her a little bit. But she could take what she could get at this point in time. that all she could ask for. even though it was only a tiny bit of power that went into her to help her heal, but not enough to make her feel any better. But she could take what she was able to get from whatever that just happened. Maybe it was a sign that there was still hope in him remembering everything that he was supposed to remember. Or what he was trying to forget. She was kinda wondering what could have been so bad to make him not want to remember. Unless diaspro molested him that was enough to make you want to not to remember anything. but she sent a bright smile up at him. the smile that lights up ones soul she was told many times as they looked up to the light of the was at peace here and now. as he enjoyed the wonderful and pretty night with the goddess of a woman. he knew that there was nothing right now that would break this. while hikaru and karou came with rangiku and gin to spy to make sure that everything was going to be ok. they enjoyed to spy on things. and they just hoped they don't see them have sex. well that was mostly hikaru and karou part since she was their grandmother. gin on the other hand would of loved to see what bella looked like nude.

to be continued


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

* * *

Everyone followed bella out of the school. they knew bella was leaving but it was only to go home for a week and heal. but if they needed her to call her and she would be right there by their side. tamaki and draco and thoth and spirit and some of the others have already left to go home. she said she would be meeting them there when she had her affairs in order. plus she had to tell sky she was leaving for a while. she just hope he would take it ok. since he was more needy when he was in the condition he was in with out knowing what was going on and not remembering things. she sighed as stella hugged bella tightly not even listening to the hiss of pain she let out since she hugged her way to tightly. she didn't want to have her to go home with out them by her side. they wanted to be with her in her time of need. Even though she has more than enough people to be there for her. she was going to miss her badly and hope she would change her mind and come back and spend time here with them. even though it was more or less a selfish reason on all of their parts. plus her four sword spirits went back home with tamaki and draco by her orders to make sure they was going to be ok while thoth went to see hades about something. and spirit to check in with lord death. while everyone else was getting ready for the party back home. she knew that muramasa or mercilago the other two sword spirits would be taking all her completed paper work into the soul socitey the worst part of being a captain was freaking paper work and over seeing things in all of the soul socitey since she was in the zero devision of the soul king. she wanted to be in the 11th squad. but bykauya wanted to have her in this one it was more or less fitting for the kuchiki name.

"Oh bella we will miss you lots and lots." said Stella

Bella sighed and knew that none of them wanted her to leave. She knew that they wanted her here with them in her current state she was in. but she needed some time to heal from all of her wounds. But she has this feeling that it might now be happening since she has this feeling there was going to be something that was going to be blocking her from going home for the time of need she needed. It was the only request she has ever asked for since she really really needed it. Bella only smiled to stella to let her know that she was going to be coming back and nothing was going to happen to her when she was out of their sights. Even though she has not told sky just yet that she was leaving. She just didn't know how he was going to take it. she knew that but this was her vecation and they wanted her to come home for a while to spend time with them they hardly get to see her no more. as the guys landed to see bella off to go back home for a much needed relaxing time for her to be able to heal as much as she was able to do so. while stella was sniffling about her best buddy and sister was leaving to go home. even though she knew that she needed it to help her heal. but she was going to miss her dearly. sky was wondering where bella was going off to. he wasn't told if she was going somewhere. he had the fear that she was leaving him and never ever coming back to him. he just had that natural fear when it came down to her leaving him from him not remembering anything. while stella sighed and knew what sky was thinking at this point in time. but he should never worry that bella would never ever leave him.

"Going somewhere?" asked Sky

Bella sighed from what she nearly forgot to tell him that she was going to be going home for sometime so she was able to heal somewhat. Or best as she was able to do so with out any fighting. but she knew that was never ever going to happen in her case. she just hoped that he would understand why she needed to go home for a while. but she also needed to get tamaki and draco back to where they once was. in which she has a feeling that was going to take a while since they had gotten way worst this time from what that whore and her guards done to them. she knew that thoth had to go and have a meeting with hades. In which was normal since he was the go to guy for hades to have him go and find what he needed to find. Or what he needed help with since he was the one who was the best of the best to do stuff like that for him. and spirit had to go and check into with lord death. He was still lord deaths weapon after all. so he has to check in on things here and there. even though he was not needed for the time being. and her sword spirits was delivering the paper work and checking on things back in her office in the soul socitey and over seeing the new things going on in research and development. as she smiled he was someone who always made her smile when he was around her. she knew what sky was thinking right now and wondered what in the world she would make him believe that she was not going to leave him because he cant remember anything.

"Well yeah just going home for a week thats all," said bella

Sky pouted he wanted to go with her and enjoy time with her back at her home. He just didn't feel right with out her around him. So he was just hoping that he could go along with her. but it seemed he was not going to be going with her back to her home. Even though It was what he wanted at this point in time. he knew it would be a fun time if he went there in stead of whatever he had planned already. but then again he had a feeling that he had been through their fun times before. and he was hoping to go with her.. but he had to go home his father wished it of him. his father was a pain in his ass and even though he wished to go with bella. but daddy wanted him to go home and spend time at home. he sighed and knew life was a miserable with out bella in it. and he hated to be apart from her. even though he didnt understand why.. but then again maybe since his father was liking bella in a rather creepy way he took notice to that when it came down to talking to his dad and it kinda grossed him out that his father had a thing for his bella. he didn't understand why he just though of her as his bella. but it seemed like it was the correct way in thinking of how he thought of her. and he was not going to stop thinking of her that way either. but it seemed she didn't get a chance he saw her order her troops like the warrior and leader that she was and went into a battle but when she was shot down as if nothing was working.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

bella sighed as she placed a shield over the whole school with her powers so everyone was going to be protected from whatever is attacking. this was something that will make her feel better for the time being. even though she needed to make a phone call and make sure that someone was going to be with tamaki and draco while she finished what she had to do here. but then again she needed to find a way out and the others were able to do what they wanted to do. her grandmother told her she had to get in touch with her darker side. in which was something she hasn't even bothered to get near for a very long time. since she was in the battle with naraku that was when she last used that part of herself. it was Something she hasn't went to for a long time. she knew that she was going to be the one once again to take down the bad guys. her age from how long she had lived was starting to catch up to her when it came down to times like this. she sighed and called ayame since she was watching tamaki and draco for her until she was able to get back to him. or thoth or his twin brother. she knew her other pups are out doing what they had to do. even her grandkits had to go and do something for their uncle sesshomaru.

"Hey ayame I might be held up for a while. but i know tamak and draco will be wondereing where I am. the others were looking forward to me coming them for a week. but it seemed i have to fight again." said bella

Bella closed her eyes and tried not to worry about her two sons. She knew that they would not be good with out her there. and that they would have to try to calm them down as best as they were able to do so. But until then she would have to try and not thing about none of it and wait and see what was going to happen here. but it didn't help her mood from how she was feeling right now. as she sighed and wiped her tears away that was pooling from her eyes. As she put her phone in her pocket and went over to her tree and wanting to be alone for a while she was depressed she wanted to go and spend time with her whole family. but it seemed that evil liked to play with her life. and that seemed that would never ever change. its like the fates love to fuck with her life with some sort of personal amusement to amuse them. even though hades kicked fates ass once thinking it was true that they are really doing that. but they would never ever tell the truth in the first place fate has this thing about pulling dick moved on anything or anyone when he wanted to. she sighed again she knew that thoth would be returning soon to pick up tamaki and draco. but if not they have someone else that would be there for them. since they would always have someone there for them.. hermione was going to be leaving with kenpachi. and that is something she didnt want to know what they are going to be doing. she would love to remain in the dark on her pups sex life. . she felt like hell and her powers was not healing her well enough she was still hurting like hell. but she learned to deal with it.

"Hey how is bella's health in all. i know she needed to go back to help her with the healing side again." said Brandon

Stella eyes were sad and he felt something like he felt through her they all did when it came down to bella even when she was her lowest and wounded. She was trying her best to not cry since that is something she wished to do at this point in time. she hated to see her friend who was her sister in the state she is in. someone so strong and brave as one as her should not be like this. but it seemed that she kinda didn't have the choice to what was going on with her health at this point in time. she was there for them all. she knew how much pain and stress she was under right now. and she hated to see her in pain and suffering. she just wished that bella would have such a better life she had suffered so much. and wished that she was able to live happy. but it seemed that she would never have that since people put all their faith in her since she is known as the savior of all worlds. it was a price that she has not choice to pay for. she just wished she should have the best since she has done so much and lost so much and suffered so much. she snugged into her soul mate and cried for her freind who was like her sister. Brandon eyes went wide in worry. That was not a good sign when stella went the way she was. he was obsessed with bella and wanted her as his own. Hell what male didn't want her as their own. But they knew they would never ever have her as their own since she was someone that was not going to be theirs. She was sky's and only sky's. well that if he ever remembered what he was supposed to remember that he has forgotten. In which they would love to know what that was. they just hope it happened before it was way to late.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

bella was deep in thought about what her grandmother warned her to tell her to keep on her guard since they are after her and when isn't there someone out there to kill her. when she made her way out side and she saw them do something for her. she wasnt expecting this. she wondered what in the world they have been up to. as stella pounced over and put her arms around her neck she was so proud of herself for even thinking this. and hoped it was going to help out with her depression. bella arched a brow and wondered what had gotten into her and what are they up to , and what did they do. and what fuck up they did that she would have to clean up. she sighed and just wanted to get it done and over with. It seemed like they all thought about doing something to help her. and that kinda worried her to a point when they pulled something like this. as she sighed and wanted to see what the thing they wanted her to see. And what they wished for her to see. She was kinda grateful to whatever idea this was when it came down to things on what they try to do. it was kind of them to even try to help her when she needed it. They were her family as well. but she just hoped her sons was going to be ok with out her there with them. but for now she needed to make sure she didn't think about that since it was not helping anything for her mood. And not helping her figure out what she needed to do to help her to get back in touch with her darkner side of her life. Something she has not dealt with for a very long time. but she knew it was going to help her when she gets back in touch with it.

"Look bella here look what we done for you!" chirped Stella

Bella tilted her head to the side and saw that they made a guarden that looked like in capusle corp she went over and looked all around and laid her hand on the one tree she loved that was in the suzaku and seiryuu area of the house. this was Stella work and she knew it from how the power and magic that was put into something like this. she did it from her kindness and love in her heart to help her to get through her depression from what she was feeling like. Tecna made a area that looked like the guarden of all the rare flowers and the rare breeds of the pure white peacocks. and the rare breeds of unicorns that the malfoys let roam all over their lands in which now was capsule corp. bella smiled and she knew they had done thing to make her feel better. but she was happy is wasn't something they didn't do and a fuck up that she had to clean up. while she ran her hand over the stone that heald the name of her late huband. and her eyes shifted over to the area that looked like the area of kuchiki manner. and out of being a smart ass her office from soul socitey she had to snicker on that one.. and the final thing death manor the one home that she enjoyed to go to when she sees lord death.

"We know this is different what you are normally used to or the magic of the real garden at both the soul socitey and the real grave stone to lucius. and the rare breeds of animals. and the exploding things back at capsule corp. but this was something for you for all you done for us all. even when you were wounded and sick and weak you still stuck your neck for us. we wanted to show you we wanted to thank you for always being there for us. you have done so much for us and done so many things and this was our way of thanking you. you deserved much more than what you do.." said Musa

"We love you bella and thank you for all you done for us!" cheered everyone

Bella's eyes went wide from everything that they have done once it finally kicked in on everything they put their heart into. She covered her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes no one never done this for her. Only her family and friends that's it. she just was happy that she had done so much and someone noticed that wasn't her family and children and her friends. it was something that was soooo touching. they saw the tears and wondered if they had done something wrong layla walked over with nabu. layla wanted to thank you for all she had done for her and nabu. she didnt have to bring him back to life and here he is. she was so kind hearted and do what most people wont do for others. but then again she always thinked of others before herself. she was just so selfless and she never understood how she remained that way after all ths shit that happened to her. and happened to her children. it was something that she was going to have to think on forever.

"bella your my teacher and taught me so many things. and you always introduced me to others who helped me make my powers the best of the best out there. and you gave me a large family and things i thought i would never ever have. and i will forever be in your debt and i am grateful to you in giving me my life back to me." said Nabu

"And the time when we never even knew each other you took me as a friend, well i did know you by stories. and you called me a friends took me to the underworld and met the lord Hades of all the under world. and he was your freind. and you had to face nakaku again and suffered all over but you still stood by me. and when the wizards of the black circle placed the spell on me to make me see that nabu was dead you made me see the light and the truth. but you took the darkness into you and then while you were weak you healed him and saved his life. but most of all made me remember that he was alive while risking your own health to do so. Even to make me see reason while you were suffering and ignoring the feeling of pain and sickness from sucking in the dark vortex that the wizards of the black circle casted.." said Layla

Sky blinked from everything he was hearing. It seemed like it was very familiar to him but he didn't know what and why he felt like it was something he knew and seen to happen. but hearing all of these people who are his friends and whatever belal was to him. They speak about the heroic things that she has ever done to save the world. And most of all them. even though it felt very familiar to him but it seemed like nothing was going to be coming back to his mind anytime soon. he didn't remember all this but he seen and felt what she felt but he didn't understand how one person to do all this for all these people. she was a very special person to all that meets her. but it seemed that she has done so much for everyone here and he was not even able to remember it. thats what was depressing him. he just wished him memoires would come back sooner or later so he was able to remember all of these good things. she like the hero of all heros and that she thinked of others and not even herself. she was one of the kind and she was his. well thats what he wished but for now it was something that he was thinking on everyday. even touching himself as well. she was a goddess in his eyes already. But she was a goddess who was able to save everyone with out even thinking of herself. It was something he had to say what is also drawing himself to her. well other than the fact he felt a very strong connection to her as if they were linked in some way. And as well the pull he feels for her. it was something he kinda didn't understand and wished he would be able to remember sometime soon. But he knew he has to wait and see what will come back to him. He just hoped everything would come back to him soon enough. He kinda hated being like this not even remembering nothing to help anyone. Sky sighed and knew it will happen sooner or later. Even though he was hoping the sooner part would happen soon. He really hated not even remembering.

"Thank you all. i am happy you done all this. thank you all you don't know what this means to me." cried bella

Stella smiled sadly and knew that this meant a lot to their bella. and that is all they could ask for. even though she knew that she needed to have some time to herself. But there was not much they could do right now. and most of all they were worried about tamaki and draco and hope someone was going to be there for them when they wake up. In which would be a bad thing if no one was there for them when they wake up. But they always had someone with them. so that was something that was a good thing. Stella rushed over to bella this wasn't to make her feel sad only to make her happy then again she remembered the only people she had for the longest time was her adopted family's and the others. plus she saved her when her nearly evil step mother nearly married her father. and she saved her from being that monster that she was turned into. plus she saved her father when he was under the spell. and she didnt even have to ask her. bella did it out of her own good heart. so this was something that she was never ever going to even understand how bella was able to remain the way she is after everything that had happened to her. and everything that happened to her children. it was something that she never would understand. she would never ever be the same again if that happened. bella was so strong. but then again look who raised her and that kinda puts something to light the vegeta's was well known through out all the planets and worlds. But most of all bella was known to be the hero of all of the people who read her story when they were growing up. Even though the parts that was not in it was the parts you had to find out from bella herself since she lived through. it and the story was about her in the first place. bella smiled and hugged stella back and knew that she was worried about her as well. she knew all of them was worried about her. but all she was able to do is make them understand that she will be ok. and she will be back to her old self sooner or later. Even though it would suck when it came down to if she was going to be stuck here for a while since they are all trapped at this point in time. but they knew she was really worried about tamaki and draco and having them not have here there with them for a while. even though they would never ever be alone. But they seem they draw strength from their mother and it helps them be soothed and help them come back to what they used to be before it all happened to them again.

"Oh bella! its the truth remember you have us now and we all wanted you to know how grateful we are to you. like how you saved me when i was turned into a ugly toad monster and you also saved my father from the spell he was under. you have done so much and you never once ask for a thank you or anything. it is something we all thought together to show you how much we love you and how my we thank you for all you do for us. we think of you as family and friend and our leader." said Sella

Stella lifted bella's chin since she was looking down as if she didn't want no one to see what she was doing right now. even though they seen her cry more than once so it was nothing new to them. but it was more different this time. this sadness and happiness was a mix. Most of it was her feeling sick and lots of pain from her failing health with the current state sky was in and cant heal properly. And the way tamaki and draco is once again from that vial bitch, but she wanted to see the joy in pink and red eyes that they haven't seen since sky memory loss. but it was coming back and they were the cause of it all for him to remember everything. she knew that she wanted to be home with her family right now. but then again it like that fate was going to get his ass kicked by the lord of the under world again. even though from what she was told that fate was a good lier and was able to save his own ass. but then again it didnt stop hades to curve stomp his ass. and maybe the surprime kai kaioshine and old kai and king kai and dende might join in on the love of curve stomping on fate for the bullshit he enjoyed to pull on others for his personal amusemnet. But for now they were enjoying the joy that bella was showing to them. something they have not seen in a good while since the sky stuff happened and the tamaki and draco stuff again. so they could understand why she was feeling the way she was. they just didn't know what else they could do. even though they have been helping with tamaki and draco since it was the only thing they could do right now. even though the others was working on the way to save sky and bring his memories back so he was able to remember them. and most of all bella so she was able to go back to normal and heal like she should be healing.

"Oh yeah well i have somethings for you all. they are things made with my power and had crafted for each of you use them well." said bella

Bella sighed as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. She was just so happy that they have done something like this for her. it was a very thoughtful thing for them to do. but she also hoped that they would love their gifts that they were going to be getting. It took a while but she was hoping to have then given out for them today before she left. But then again she was giving them out now and not leaving. So yeah things kinda got a little bit messed up from everything. Bella smiled kindly as she snapped her fingers as objects were before the person it was going to be given to. They were wrapped in the finest silk something for them to have as well. they all blinked and saw the craft menship and the beauty each one held for the, they called out to them even the specialist had one each. plus there was things that has her house and clan on it. plus the symble of the royal family of vegeta. plus the hair pieces and gloved as scarfs to show that they are apart of the kuchiki clan as well. plus there was other things in their capusles that they would find later to show you on how much they are apart of her family. plus there was crest and other things to mark them into a family of their all families and clans and houses that she was family to and blood adopted into. they would have to train to use the quincy cross. She wanted to make sure that all of them have something that would help them. most of all they all have been trained in using everything that was given out to them. so she hoped they love what she has given to them. this was a gift that took a while. but it meant a lot to her to have all of them to have things like this. and the looks of joy and awe was enough for her to make her not worry that they didn't like it.

"It's a thank you gift for all of you. well for taking me as a friend when you didn't even know me. and accepted me even though you well knew what i truely was and my past. but most of all stayed by my side and never stabbed me in the back once. even you pain in my there was other things in the capulse cases. you are going to be known as apart of my families sky he different he is my lover." said bella

Riven only blushed from what she has basically just blurted out from out of no where. Even though he could understand why sky gifts would be far more different from everyone of their gifts. Even though he still had a thing for her hell all the dudes do. he knew that she thought of his as a friend but he felt warmth that she thought of him as family. in which it was something that he would never ever regret on. even though he still had the obsession over her so. but she had gotten him a gift and he ran his hands over the sword she was so kind, while sky felt familiar with the weapon and locket before him as if it was given to him. but the happy was cut short when the trix showed themselves all it took was a few blows from bella and the spell was broken they must known she was very angry about something. once it was over since it was winter in all she spread her phenix wings and made it snow with her elemental power to make it snow. Bella smiled as if she was thinking about her sons. Even though they could understand why. She was a good mother and she wanted to make sure her wounded little pups are going to be ok. even though they wished that they were all given permission to kill off diaspro. But it seemed that they were not even allowed to even do that. so yeah that was a thing they hated most about not getting that little bitch ass whore to die slowly and painfully for what she has done to tamaki and draco. that is something they could never ever forgive. They didn't do nothing to her and she has to keep making them suffer for things that they didn't even do. that was something that they hated most. As if she was not only obsessed with sky. She was obsessed with tamaki and draco as well.

"My dear little angel . you have done so well even in the condition you are in. oh and hers is a little gift for you my little angel." said Faragonda

Bella pulled away from the hug that her grandmother was giving to her to let her know how proud she was of her. in which made things kinda better for her as if it was something that she needed to hear from her. faragonda smiled when she saw her little angel tilt her head to the side and blinked and then the next thing she was under a dog pile with her family as well she could only but laugh. bulma smiled and clapped her hands with glee. she was coming back to them and it made them all filled with joy. as tamaki and draco and the twins along with Shippo and all her other children was there. plus her pups friends as well. bella only smiled on having all her children here. and that tamaki and draco was showing their joy to her. even though it was hard for them to do these days. But she was happy whens he was able to see it when it happens. She even laughed when her one son who was known for his rants about things. As death the kid was going on one of his rants about not being symmetrical like away. as maka knocked him out with one of her books. she gets annoyed when her half brother goes on his ranting and raving about symmetrical things. vegeta was the last one out and looked for his little princess. he knew she was not doing to well. her health is failing and that is something that was worring them. they just hoped that sky would come back to his old self soon enough. They needed him to come back to his old self soon because their little princess would not be able to continue on like this.

" Mama i miss you while you are away, it's not the same with taking the bad dreams away." said Tamaki and draco

"Yeah grandma Sesshomaru and grandpa Vegeta was grumpy with out you." said the twins

Bella only shook her and smiled from what she was seeing. but then again there was just so much more than the joy of having everyone back here with her. even though it seemed so right now to have them here as well. it seemed they were enjoying their time when they come and teach some of the students how to do things that they need to learn. Ayame walked over to her wolf sister and plucked her cubs off her. sometimes she wondered if they ever think before they do anything. she though their cubs was bad enough. Ayame sighed as she shot them a dark look. In which landed them in the emo corner poking at mushrooms. Bella sighed and knew that ayame was trying to make them understand they needed to think before they did anything. as ayame hugged her sister to let her know that she missed her even though it was a very short time that they were apart. It was what pack does they miss each other when they were apart. the time to spend with them all was something she loved always. she missed them when she was away. she knew that thoth was gone for a while with her sword spirits. but for now she knew that her son would be happy that he was back with her. while sky smiled at the togetherness of everyone. plus he didnt care much for the one song that the one guy was basically singing it was kinda annoying. bella smacked natsuki in the back of the head to tell him to shut the hell up. she hated that piyo chan song it was annoying and to catchy to get stuck in your freaking head.

* * *

 _meanwhile two days later_

Everyone stayed around for a while so they could see this wind rider thing they were wondering about. even though they basically just stay around this place anyways when bella was here. they seem to get some joy when it came down to when bella was here. since they did enjoy teaching others who needed to learn something like they do. well after they were tested for everything that was needed to know so they would be placed in some groups. plus this was their little trip and wanted to enjoy it with their family plus poor sky was still on the outs. plus bulma and trunks upgraded the bikes for the race. So she was excited to see how her new bikes was going to work. Since the company seemed to enjoy having new things their way. And they payed well for the work they get from capsule corp. and never ever would change back to the people they had used before until capsule corp came along. so they wanted to see what it was going to be like and how they are going to work. even though it took a while for them all to get used to the way the bikes ran now. but it seemed to be more or less better tech when they got their hands on it. plus they took notice and to the displeasue of bella they have the wizarding sport of quidditch even to her and vegeta and some of the others displeasure as well. and harry and ron is the ones who is teaching it.

"Hey no worries sky you were as good as i am in this wind rider thing." chirped bella

Sky perked up to see bella with tamaki and draco clutched to her. it seemed that is some way they get some form of comfort from her so they could get through everything that was going on. he sighed and hoped things would out of them again. but he didn't know if it will since he was not able to remember anything. he needed to find out how he was able to remember. Hikaru and karou with ayame and ginta and hakkaku behind then as if they wanted to come over to say hello. piccolo as well since he wanted to see how sky was doing. even though he has not found anything to help out with his state of memory at this point in time. even though he was not going to stop trying to find a way. he knew that tamaki and shizuo father went on a mission for hades with her sword spirits. they were all there to support him and it made him feel so much joy that they were by his side. and he was just happy he had so many people there to support him in something he didnt remember. while vegeta smirked at the brat and wondered why he was looking so nervous. he was a natural at this he just needed to be reminded on the fact that he was a natural.

"And you know what? think fast my dear." chirped bella

Bella smirked and knew this should help him to gain something to help him get through what he needed to get through this. plus he has the best bike out of all of them. since it was basically made only for him. But for now she knew that there was not much she was able to do. but this was good enough maybe it would help him. And maybe it would not help him. As she flashed in front of him even though he held her in his arms quickly. when he seen what he had done he then felt like he could do about anything then again he felt something growing as well. sky blinked and wondered how he had done that. even though it felt so natarul to him. but then again there wasnt much he was not going to remember at this point in time it seemed. ayame smiled and knew that he was getting the point that they are trying to tell him. and it seemed that she was going to be the one to tell him so. while vegeta was smirking like a moron. His little princess has done well in helping her mate and bonded to get to a point so he was able to get to the race. And that is the idea she used was a smart one. And it seemed to have worked. Plus sky was the only one who has the special made bike since it was only made for him and only him. They made sure of that when they made the bike. even though some of the guys was jealous but they could go fuck themselves for all they cared. it seemed he enjoyed going to things like this. since he thinks its fun to watch. plus he gets a good laugh when one of them fall of the bike.

"See you have the same when you were the one with all your memories so perk up. this is you and who you are." said ayame

Sky smiled from what was told to him. In which all of the help they was giving to him was helping him greatly for what he needed to do. but the wolf woman can be evil from what he was able to see. And didn't want to be on her bad side. but for now he was just happy they were even helping him when it came down to what he needed help with. Since it was hard for him when it came down to him not remembering anything. but he was happy they were all there to help him out with this and he knew that his bella was going to help if needed. lucky it wasn't vegeta since he knew that he would of been more or less brutal. but at least they helped him to gain some faith in himself. so he was able to go through this and maybe hopefully win. while bella hugged him as they all left to go and find their seats that was reserved for them. sky knew they are going to be in the stand where they have their reserved places so he was going to feel happy to just have them in the stands. It was going to get him through what he had to get through. So he was just happy he even have any form of support for him to get through this. that is something he must thank them for later when he remembered everything. He was told not many people don't get this much help when they lose their memories. So he was just lucky to even have so much help. In which they told him it was what family does for one another. And what pack do for one another they make sure they were there to help as much as they could. But for now he was just hoping he would win this for them. and make them proud for winning this race for all of the help they have given to him. Since this race he was doing was for the little goddess and the family he didn't even remember he ever has. But he would never ever give up what he has right now. so he wanted to win this so he would be able to make them proud of him.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

bella's eyes went wide and gasped when there was lions she sent the others on the mission while she and the others went into, so she and the others went into action. so they were able to protect the school and everyone else. sky blinked as if this was not new to him as he watched bella in super sayien god form and the others kill off the lions once they were done they found out he was the one who had won the wind rider contest. as she went over to stand next to him as he received the award for the winning of the race. It seemed he was happy about winning. Even though he basically out right admitted that he did it to make them proud of him. But that wasn't even needed to have happen since they were already proud of him. They just wish he would remember soon since it was a very bad on bella since her healing was not normal while he was like this. in which makes things rather not good for her when it came down to their bella's health. They knew her health was still failing and fast with each fight and more wounds she would get was making her health fail faster and faster as she goes on with sky the way he was right now. and most of all they knew when she feeds it has to be more and more than normal to keep her from going into a blood lust. And that is something they understood why they did that. but it was not a good thing that she has to feed that much. But vegeta smirked when it came down that he was right all along when it came down to how sky was doing. plus it seemed he and the others was always correct when it came down to all of this.

"Hey it came back to you like i said." chirped bella

"Why don't we go for a ride." said Sky

Bella thought about it for a while and knew what she was going to do. she was going to take the front seat and make him be in the bitch seat since she wanted to drive them to were she needed them to go. bella only smirked and pulled him along with her she jumped on first and made him ride the bitch seat and them took off knowing to go somewhere they enjoyed together. While everyone was smirking and knew that this was needed for the both of them. since they haven't had enough time alone since his memory has been missing. But for now it was something that they needed for him to finally remember. Even though they have a feeling it was not going to work though. but then again there was not much else they could do until he does. but for their bella's sake they just hope that he would remember soon. Since her health was failing her more and more with each fight she was in and each wound she is given. And most of all with the amount of blood she has to feed on to keep her going. but when they were going over the cavern. they were shot down bella spread her phenix wings and flew down with him. as the trix appeared before them. bella hissed her displeasure in them arriving like this. she was going to teach them for fucking with her on a good day. so this was going to make them regret them for even thinking about what they decided to do. plus she knew that they are the ones who sent the lions. so that doubled the pain scale for them and she was not going to be nice about it either. she was going to be ruthless and make them fucking suffer the idea that they decided to come and fuck her day up.

 **"HOW DARE YOU HARM HIM! YOU LOATHSOME FILTH! DID YOU NOT LEARN WHAT HAPPENED TO THOSE WHO HARM THOSE I LOVE AND CARE FOR!"** roared bella

Icy felt and tasted her anger that was basically being projected to her. even though she should be smart and not ignore what she was feeling. but it seemed that her own idea of fighting was going against her better judgement. Even though she didn't know that she was close to going into a blood lust in which would not end well for her since bella would basically drink from her until she was no more. And from her but was used to it and they hated how they felt like when they seen her eyes go dark blood red event he red eye that turned to a darker blood red. it always sent chills down their spines. and they knew that she was not going to be kind this time around. they didnt give a shit about that though. they are going to show her that they are far more better than she is and that they are going to be the winners out of all of this. that and their new master who happened to be the ugly boytoy of icy. even though she was favoring him over the two of them her own sisters.. sky gulped down his fear and completely turned on by her anger. but then again she was there to defend him but what did she mean what was hers. but bella's eyes went wide and passed out from the feeling of weakness. sky gasped and took the sword out. bella wished that her sword spirits was here for this reason. but thoth needed them at this point in time. even though she should of never gone into a rage this far in how bad her health is right now. but she didn't care she wanted to rip them to shred and maybe drink all of their blood. It was much less they even deserved. But for now they were going to try their best to get this done and over with. And she was going to make sure it was not going to be even pleasant for them when it came down to what she was about to do to them.

"I wont let you get harm my bella. i was told what was going on but not the reason why." said Sky

The trix thought that this was cute on what he was trying to do. even though they knew he was not able to remember nothing and that is a thing they were going to take advantage of while they could when it came down the little freaks since she was not able to heal properly while her lover was in the state he was in. he didn't know the reason why either. That was even more cute to them. but right now they were going to do what they came here to do. to harm the little freak more to make her even suffer more and more since it is what she deserved. but it was something they were able to use against little bella since she was sick and able to not fight that well. his feet was iced over bella pushed herself off the ground now it was time for a good old fashion ass kicking. she was going to take her heeled foot and curve stomp herself some evil bitches who are wannabe witchs. she was going to make they wish they were never fucking born once she is done with them. as the area around her turned to a ice cold with the anger she was feeling. sky even gulped he never ever felt anything like it before. even though it felt familiar to him as if he has felt her this angry before. but he was just not able to remember the feeling very much. but it felt familiar to him though and it is majoy hot as hell and turning him on to see her like this. even though he didn't even know if he should be turned on by this. but damn he was so turned on by watching her do what she has to do.

"No bella!" cried Sky

bella took the attack that was meant for him again so she knew he would not get hurt more and it would be more work for them to get him more back to normal. And once again even more bad for her since it was going to be even worst for her if that happened. As the attack was sent into a bella shaped hole in the stone as she screamed in pain. it went right through into his heart bella took something for him again. and he thought he hured something very insulting that came out of her lovly mouth. but then again there was a few power blast that came out of no where. he looked up to see that the others came to save the day. he felt so weak that he was not even able to help out. he knew there was somewhere that he knew what he was able to do. he just was not even able to remember it. while vegeta flashed in front of the bitchs and was going to kill him some whores and then used someone sword spirit and send them throught they gates of hell himself and make sure they would never ever get out. but for now he was going to have to deal with what they could deal with at this point in time. since it was something he wanted to hated greatly. But he was going to enjoy harming the little bitchs for even harming his little princess. he wanted to make them feel the pain that his little princess was feeling. but it seemed that there was more coming to help out. since they all wanted some of the bitchs who never know when to give up. And that is going to end soon when they think of a good way to stop them and make them understand to fuck off when it was told to them. and they pushed the line even more with them harming their bella. while sky was not doing to well when he sees the things that happen to bella when she was wounded. In which was understandable since he was not able to remember nothing to help him understand more on what he was seeing. but that soon will not be like that. well that is what they hoped will happen.

"Oh no you don't touch my daughter!" hissed vegeta

Vegeta and piccolo and genyu and zarbon sent an attack and sent the trix flying to dende knows where. while tamaki and draco and the twins and rushed to grab bella to make sure she was going to be ok. while the others are back at the school helping out with clean up and dragged off a knocked out natsuke from maka using the maka chop on him and shizuo knocked him out as well for that piyo freaking chan song it was sooo freaking annoying. as they helped their mother and grandmother out of the hole she was in. they had the medical potion kit with Szayel and stien with them as they helped her out. Vegeta, piccolo, genyi and zarbon sent the trix whores flying home or to their master or whatever they wanted to call the ugly man who was going to end up dead soon enough. rinji used fire to free sky from his icy prison that they trix that put him in well mostly his feet that is., while bella pushed herself up and sky was set free from the ice he took her into his arms. So he was able to let her know that he was so worried about her. that was something that he seemed to be doing a lot since all of this happened. She was someone that meant the world to him. But then again it was something that he was going to have to find out on his own when it came down to his memories coming back. They just didn't understand what in the world was stopping them come back. But for now they would think on that one later. While bella eyes went wide as she hissed out in pain. She knew he was getting blood all over him. But it seemed that he didn't care. Even though that was so sky when it came down to him not getting messy when it came down to her.

"oh my bella! you were so brave and saved me once more. you looked like a warrior out there that everyone says you are." said Sky

Sky helped her up off of the ground since he basically tackled her. everyone though he was going to go right in to having his way with her. in which some of them didn't wish to see that. and some of the wished they could see it. Since they were obsessed with her. while piccolo sighed and knew that the poor guy was just happy to even be able to hold his woman. and as he saw the blood but he was told she was not one to be fussed over. while she smiled up at him as if she always dud that for anyone most of all him since he was the love of her life and her soul bonded and soul mate. vegeta crossed his arms and only smiled at the happy bubble that was only known that soul mates have. he and bulma do that and all of the other soul mates as well. even though him and bulma enjoy fighting with each other and then have the best make up sex ever. it was something that they enjoyed to do with a good old verble spar and then have wild kinky sex after the wild bitching bickering fights it was just fun for them. hell he knew that hermione and kenpachi has spars and then have wild sex after they are done. even thought he wish not to think of his grandbrat having sex it was something he didnt want to think on. not even his own brats having sex he just wish to be kept in the dark for that one.

"Well something i am known to do. and you have done the same for me loads of times as i for you." said bella

Sky sighed he wanted to remember it all the times they had together. And wondered if they ever done things together. But then again he had this feeling that they have done those things with each other. While he wondered what and why everyone was looking at him like the way they were. But he wanted to remember all of the happy times they had together as well. It was something he wished for every night since it happened. It was something he seemed to do before he goes to bed for hope he would wake up and remember something. And he wished he was able to remember all of the things she had done for him. even though one of them was pretty much forced herself to save the bitch named diaspro when she was kidnapped. He could deal with out remembering her. in which he hoped with all hoped that those memories would not return when his memory comes back to him. he kinda didn't also wish to remember all of the times when they are alone and so on and so forth. he wished he was able to remember everything but just not the evil bitch named diaspro. He could live with out knowing those memories. he looked over to the other who seemed to be watching and he knew that they seemed to be happy about something. he blushed from being watched even though he had a feeling that this was something he was used to already. bit there was nothing coming back. only flashes here and there but nothing that was full or anything to go on. it feels like he was searching or lost something before he lost his memories.

"Yes I know but i wish i could remember." said Sky

"Yes and that does make me afraid for a number of reasons. but i am willing to take that chance. i am willing to let it be the pat is the past. and we can make brand new memories." said bella

Sky blue eyes went bright from what his little goddess has basically just said to him. in which was something that helped him to what was going on. in which the words was spoken with truth and love as well. so that was also was able to help him to move on with what he wanted to do. and this woman was an angel sent to him and she had a point about that. they could make new memories and would add to the old memories when it came down to him finally remembering the lost memory. so he was going to make the best out of this. he only smiled to let her know that he agreed with her on that one. while everyone started to have their own conversation when it came down to them in their little bubble. he didnt know at this point in time it was something that soul mates have.. but he wanted to make sure she was going to do this for him as he was never ever letting go of her. he wouldn't know what to do if he lost her. he would be lost and never would want to live with himself he would fallow her to the after life if that happened. While everyone was looking around and wondered if they should leave since they have a feeling that this was going to be turning into something else. But they just hope they were wrong with that idea. Because they do not want to be in the area when that starts up. But then again there some of them wanted to stay and watch was will happen.

"Are you sure?" asked Sky

"Well all except three. number one me kicking the lions ass." said bella

"And you saving me twice." said Sky

Bella only smiled to what he has said. Bella giggled at what he had just said. It was just to cute sometimes when it came down to him. he was just so cute when he was basically like this. she would miss it when he gets his memories back. But she had to say he was still silly and it was adorable when he didn't remember but he was still a possessive man and that is not a bad thing. and she loved it with him being like this. while everyone else left to go back to the school to leave these two alone. while bella smiled and knew that he was joking with her. she saved him more than once since he lost his memories but she was not going to correct him on that. but she was going to let him think on what he wanted to think on. plus they would have to go to her home plant in a month for some sort of party. she took noticed that they are finally alone. it took them long enough to let them have some alone time. maybe there would be something there to help him remember what he needed to remember, but or now she would only hope that something would happen soon. Since her health was going down more and more with each fight she was in. in which was not a good thing on her side if she didn't get him to remember soon. And she knew that they others was worried about that happening soon as well. but for now they could only do is hope and hope that something will happen soon with sky. But they didn't know if it was going to even happen soon. They just hope it was going to happen soon before it was to late for bella. since they knew what will happen if she was not able to heal properly.

"And the third." said Sky

Bella only rolled her eyes and smirked from what she was going to do. and she has been waiting to do something like this for a good while. she missed the feeling of his lips on hers. it was something she enjoyed to feel each time he has kissed her. as she yanked him down from his shirt and kissed him deeply. sky was shocked but felt right as he moaned into the kiss. while not even remembering they were being watched by a group of happy people. while they all made their way back to the school and now they had to finish the last riddle so they would be able to gain the powers that would help this win this war. plus she knew she would probably might have to suck in a few more portals to stop this freaky creepy deformed merman. even though she wondered how icy and this dude was even getting it on. so yeah even though it was sick to think about but it was something that they all wanted to know. next time she meets up with those bitch's she was going to asked icy on how she and the creepy merman do the nasty. But it seemed that sky was enjoying the feeling of his little goddess lips on his. Oh how he would not be able to get enough of this taste and feel of her. while everyone left to give them privacy just in case they decided to go and get freaky with each other, in which they didn't wish to be in the area to even watch. Even though some of the perverts in their group was wanting to stay and watch. But they didn't say it out loud for the fact that they didn't want to have their asses kicked from the others who was her fathers.

* * *

 _meanwhile a month later_

bella and sky walked into the halls of the palace of sparks. Bella smiled and was happy to be home again. she always felt like home here every time she came back home. Even when it was a frozen waste land she still felt like home. But for now they all hoped that he would remember his memories when it came down to this place might bring something back. Well it was something that they all hoped would happen. while all the others were with her parents. they smiled down to their daughter as if she was there and if she was going to disappear. everyone was going to join with them later on. while she knew the winx are going to let her know if she was needed. while her sword spirits was wondering around the palace. thoth and tamaki and shizuo and death the kid was up in the palace library with maka as well. she knew her pups get along and they finally have shizuo and his half brother stop fighting with each other. thanks to koga not explaining to who each other them were to each other. she sighed and she knew that sky was confused since he still didnt remember. Oritel and marian was looking to their little princess and was worried about her. they could see how bad her health was. and that didn't help them from worrying about her. but they knew for a fact that she would never ever stop fighting. in which that made them very proud parents of her to not stop fighting. even when it was a rough time. they needed to fight on since this was not going to end anytime soon. In which they hoped it would end soon. But they highly doubt that was going to happen.

"Oh you look like your going to faint my bella your going to get the honor." said Sky

"Oh you are to sky you helped me save my home world." said bella

Sky looked thoughtful for a moment from what his little goddess has just said to him. even though he was nervous since he didn't even remember doing none of this. and remembering meeting her birth parents. he peaked around and saw them watching them. he only gulped mentally and hoped that this would go well and not make a fool of himself while being here. he helped the person who have been there protecting him and he knew that she was wounded and didnt understand why she was not healing. he sighed he would understand if he knew what was happening. but then again he knew his memories would come back sooner or later. well that is what he hoped would happen. he seen one of the others if he remembered correctly his name was piccolo with the horned dude named genyu it seemed that they have just gotten here from the gargants that opened in the middle of the room. he had to say the death god travel was more or less comfortable than the way wizards travel it was something he rather travel with the garganta and the senkaimon gates. he felt like a hero just like bella and the others are he was told stories of all their grand and great battles. even though they seemed familiar that he has heard before even though he would remember when he was able to remember his like before all of this.. he saw the smiled on their faces as if he was a hero as well in their eyes. Tecna rushed over to bella to warn her about the last test. And she was the only one who was able to do the last test. In which that was what was making them all worry about what the test would do. or what the test was going to make happen.

"Hey we need to go and get this last stone. and this one needed to be done by you." said Musa

Bella sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had this bad feeling that the last riddle was going to be hers. and in which would always means that it was going to be way worst than all of the other test that had been given to the other girls. From what she was able to be told from her syrenix box that all of the other girls test was easy. But hers was going to be far stronger and harder and much more worst to get through. But that was not going to stop her from not doing it. She was going to go and finish this riddle and finish what they all started. She didn't even see all of the worried looks all over all of the people in the rooms faces. But she has not choice when it came down to what she has to do. and if she was the only one who was able to do this. then she would do what needed to be done before it was to late and they run out of time. since the riddle part and gathering the gems was the parts that was the time limits. The rest was all easy from what she was able to see. Maybe she could get her sister back to her normal form so she was able to live life again. bella sighed as she looked over to her birth parents who looked over to her knowing that she needed to go and be the warrior she was known to be. but it didn't help her when she saw the worry in their eyes. It seemed they knew about her failing health. She knew they just deal with it since she basically would not stop doing what she wanted to do, in which she didn't even know it made them proud when she does stuff like this. but she needs to get the last stone but they always noticed that her health was down and not a good level. she went over to her mother and father. they just wished she didnt have to go since she was feeling like she was going to pass out. but then again they just wanted to have her relax but for now this is all she was able to do. and she would never ever stop until she was not able to fight no more or if she was dead. even though that meant she would not stop fighting either when your dead. they sighed and knew that vegeta and bulma her blood adopted parents would be here. they knew that blood adopted means that she was as if they have given birth to her themselves.

"My little one what is wrong?" asked Marion

"It's the Syrenix quest mother. i must go do this one is one me. Im not sure how well I will be when I return. But please do not worry. All will be well soon enough." said bella

Marion and oritel paled from what their little princess has just said. How could they not worry with what she has basically just blurted out as if she didn't even realize it. But then again she probably didn't even realize it when it came down to her blurting stuff out that she didn't want to have been said when she was in the state she was in. in which they hated to see their little princess like this. it bothered them greatly. And they didn't wish to see her like this. but they didn't have a choice in the matter. She was able to do stuff that none of the other girls was able to do. and all of the others as well. so she was pretty much the only one who was able to do the stuff they were not able to do. and most of all the one who saved everyones asses when they needed to have their asses saved from whatever was going on with them. they looked over to sky and wondered how he was doing. and it seemed he was not doing all that well when it came down to him not having his memories and worrying about the woman who he loved most in the world. Who happened to be his bonded mate. And as well his soul mate. In which that was completely understandable. they were told on their little princess failing health and they looked at each other. they came over to their daughter and knew that their little princess was needed to go and do what is needed for her duty and her quest and her honor would not let her fail. and they knew that she had to do it. and they knew it was not that they didnt like her to do this sort of thing. they knew how bad off she is right now. even though they dont like her going out the way she is right now. it was how she was raised and she would continued going even in are proud of her and that is not nothing that they are ashamed of they have a strong and powerful daughter who is going to be a great queen when she and sky marries each other. she would be fair and kind to everyone except for evil bastards.

"Go my darling little princess. i think sky would cover for you. plus kenpachi and genyu would not let him run away." said Oritel

Sky gulped as he looked on both sides of him. he saw both kenpachi and genyu there smirking darkly as if they knew what they would do to him if he tried to pussy out and run away from what he was here to do. he shivered from the thoughts that they would do to him when they wanted to make sure that he was not going to run away like the pussy he was feeling like right now. while kenpachi and genyu stood on either side of him making sure he was not going to go no where. They both has a good idea to stop him if he even dared to try to pussy out of what was supposed to happened today. kenpachi was smirking and laughing darkly something he was known to do when he wanted to make others around him feel uncomfortable. In which makes him feel a lot of joy when he sees it happen. and it seemed that it was happening. So yeah he was happy that he did his job since sky passed out pale from the thoughts that kenpachi and genyu was pushing into his mind to make him fear of what they would do to him if he tried to run. Hell they could give him to mayuri that would be way worst when it came down to being stuck around mayuri. But they made sure they pushed those thoughts into his head as well. but when they saw him knocked out cold basically out of fear from the thoughts they both shared with him. in which made them feel very good about themselves making him pass out in fear. While marion and oritel laughed they love how those two worked. While kenpachi and genyu laughed darkly from the joy they were feeling from what they have just done. plus ikkaku and yumichika was going to help them on this. bella sighed shook her head at what they were doing only having fun thats all. she knew what those two pushed into poor sky's head even though she thought it was a good idea. But she didn't know how far they went. If they put mayuri in there then they kinda really wanted him to fell fear on not running away like they didn't want him to. But hell at least she knew they listened to her and made sure he didn't run away like they were told. she just hoped that they would not have to do something like that again. but for now she has to let them do their way of making him stay put. Or in their way of things passed outin your own bodily fluid. Something they basically learned off of her. it was what she did best. She hoped that someone would clean him up while she was gone. But she could see how proud genyu and kenpachi was of what they have though she knew that they would make him listen if it was the last thing they woudl do. plus she knew how they worked all to well. lucky she didnt leave him with stien oh then she knew what would happened if that happened. with his odd way of liking doing things to people when they dont know it to gather data. even though mayuri used to be that way until him and lord death gotten together since they are soul mates.

* * *

 _meanwhile hours later_

bella zoomed into the palace dripping with blood and cuts and all sorts of wounds all over her from whatever she did in that battle to get whatever stone they had to go and get to finish the time constraint part of the syrenix powers. Next was not going gto be easy for the others. but once bella was finish healing fully she would just go in and do what she has to do. and come back maybe with wounds. But she would do the same thing in her current state is is in with her failing health. In which was going to get way worst from the new wounds that was given to her. stella and layla battled what was needed she had a few britches here and there. but hey had the last stone and now they finished this part of the quest. when she saw the trix there her birth mother and father frozen over now it was personal. no one fucked with her family so they are going to get their assed kicked for crossing the line once more. its like they enjoy getting their asses handed to them as if they are that type of person who was a glutton for punishment. plus she leared on how she had sex with the merman and it was something she didnt want to think on again. she never even knew that they had a penis. oh well you learn something everyday. plus layla told her it was something that mermen have from her home world. so that answered all their questions on how he and icy was even getting it on. but they crossed the line once again. oh how they were going to get it for what they were doing to her fucking birth parents. she was going to make them pay for even thinking that they could get away with this. the whole palace shook of its princess anger. as her angr, hate, and murderous rage and blood lust was being projected to the ones who she was going after. And most of all they harmed her little tamaki and draco. but what make it worst they did the same thing to hikaru and karou and uryuu and kyouya. That was it when you harm her pups was not going to go over to well. she saw their current state they were in through the ice their nude forms before them while the looks of horror and pain on everyones faces. It seemed they were forced to watch what happened to them. bella power started to crackle around her showing her that it was not going to end well. once they were free tamaki and draco along with hikaru and karou and kyouya and uryuu. Bella hated to see her pups and cubs all wounded. It seemed there was going to be more work since they would be just like their brothers and uncles now since they just felt what happens to tamaki and draco each time someone does it to thme. And the sick thing was those freak merman was raping them and most of all Layla brother passed around the spell that naraku has made. So it angered her way more and more from everything that she has seen before her it was just sickening. What made it look more horror is that haruhi, roxy, orihime, momoko. Emma got hit hard with their siblings. So she needed to make sure that they would be checked out as well. oh no even henry had it done to him as well. that angered bella ever more how dare that harm that many of her pups and grandpups. They will pay. Even though there was going to be lots and lots of work to get them back normaly. And they would be more than happy to do so. And will make sure that they know their mama and grandmama was going to be there for them and will not leave their side. she wished snow and charming and hook was here even regina but they went on a mission for hades to go and find something fo rhtem. Even the dark one was around somewhere maybe she could call bella and see if he could com and help with henry if he wanted to.

"HOW DARE! YOU NOW ITS TIME TO GET YOUR ASSED KICKED!" roared bella

Bella went in even in her current condition went in to kick the shit out of the ones who had harmed what was hers. her eyes bleed dark blood red to show her anger and pain and hate for the ones who has done something to the ones she loved most in the tamaki and draco was wounded from the looks of it. Even hikaru and karou. In which pissed her off even more. while everyone watched her beat the living crap out of the trix. they never ever wanted to be on that side of bella ever. Its hazardous to your health if you get on that side of her. in which they knew they would never be on that side of her. in which was a very good thing. But they were worried because she was not doing so well. and being even more wounded than she was before. it seemed that they had enough and bella was happy with how much she kick their asses she sent them through a portal to dende only knows were with a nice Miasma to chase after them, she smirked with pleasure on enjoying her work. she sighed and went over to sky to see if he was ok. while she waited for everyone to wake up from being knocked out by whatever happened to them. she sighed and knew that sky hid since he didnt know how to fight since he didnt remember all the fighting he was able to do. and she knew that there was going to be a war council coming up soon to start this war and end it and enjoy their lives..

"Hey you ok?" asked bella

Sky gasped when he saw his bella standing there. he was just happy she was ok he was worried he hid but he only did it to save himself he was afraid but she saved him again. but he knew she was not doing to well. and saw the newer wounds that she has gotten from whatever she had to go and do. but for now he was going to make sure that she was going to be ok. he just didn't know what he would do without her. he looked up into worried pink and red eyes and smiled at the woman he loved. he knew that she was there and she saved the day like she always did. he felt because he ran with his metaphorical tail and penis tucked between his legs. and he did piss himself out of fear. he didnt know what to do since he didnt remember on what to do. he sighed and knew that he was cleaned up before she came back. he used some of his magic that he was remembering little by little how to be used. plus a useful thing to be using when it came down to things like this. bella tilted her head to the side and wondered what he was thinking about. but she let him do what he had to do since it was helping him from the looks of it. While everyone else who just woken up was trying ot get their head together. While szayel came in and looked over her sons and grandkits. She sighed and knew they would be ok. well that is what she hoped. She didn't even know what happened to them while she was in the middle of battling the ones who she deemed to be dead soon if they didn't give up anytime soon.

"Yes i am fine. i will always be fine as if i have you with me. I would be lost without you." said Sky

bella only smiled at what he said to her. that is all she needed to hear. But even though she wished she heard him say that he remembered who and what they were. But she would wait and have to deal with her failing health until he remembered fully. Bella smiled and helped him up and they made their way over to her birth parents and handed her birth father sword in hand. she had gotten the others and her family free this was sky turn to help her birth parents once again. tamaki walked over to him even though he was not in good shape at this point in time. but he had something that hades found don the bottom of the ocean floor he handed it over to grandpa vegeta to give to sky. he thinks this is the reason why he was not able to remember since he lost something that he was hoping to give to his princess. and this might bring his memories back. well that is what he was hoping. as he came over and tapped sky on the shoulder to let him know there was something he wanted to see if his idea was going to work. since he was the one who he talked to about this thing. when he was going to give it to his little princess before he lost it in the ocean. even though it was kinda his own fought he should of left it back somewhere safe. he sighed and hoped this would work for his princess sake for how wounded she was and how sick she was right now..

"Hey this is your's." said Vegeta

Sky held up the necklace and looked at it and wondered why until everything came back to him all at once it nearly knocked him over on his ass. as he blinked and was trying to process everything that just came back to him. with his newer memories when it came down to what has been going on. he just didn't even realize that his bonded and mate was wounded and her health was failing her from the state he was in just yet. since he was still basically processing everything that just came back to him. The king of the sayien race went to go and find it with some of the others and not even tell them. but then again he was grateful. well it was basically hades was the one who found it. that man took a long time to find something. that is what thoth and the four sword spirits that belonged to his blood adopted daughter was sent to go and do. and happy that they found it. as he watched and saw he spaced out for a while. he smirked and walked off it worked like a charm. as sky blinked as everything came back to him. now he knew why he didn't remember it was because of what was lost. and he would have to thank muramasa and mercialgo while zangetzu and shiriyuki remained back in the soul society taking bella place. even though she comes and goes when she needed there. thoth and hades for the help for finding his necklace who is going to be the new owner of it his bella. his light and his shining light in his dark and miserable world.

"Hey I remember everything now. thank you vegeta. along with hades, thoth and mercilago and muramasa, and for my bella this is for you." said Sky

Sky made his way over to his bella to give the gift he wanted to give her. he was just so happy he was finally able to do so. He just wished he didn't have to go through everything that he had to go through to give her something so special. As he kissed her mating mark and moved her hair out of the way as he placed the necklace around her neck. As he let out a sigh of relief since he was feeling much better that it was right where it belonged. this was meant for her as his soul mate. even though they are not going to be freaky like his parents are like when they are getting freaky. but he was happy to see that it was right where it belonged. while marion and oritel wondered what that was all about. they only shrugged it off and ask the others later on what in the world they have missed. but atleast their daughter was happy that is all they cared about. and she was healthy again. while sky remembered what she had done for him.. and how bad she was when it came down to him in the state he was in. and how she was wounded and sick she was not healing properly from him not being able to remember anything.

"And you my bella. why did you fight with all you had and not tell me that your power was helping me. you could have been killed." said Sky

"Well its me you know. it take alot to kill me off many had tried so many times and never really for the chance but then again Hades would never allow it." chirped bella

Sky sighed and knew that was true. But then again he hated to know that he was the cause of the pain she was in and her failing health. And most of all what happened to tamaki and draco again. but what made things worst was hikaru and karou along with kyouya and uryuu was in the same state that hikaru and karou again. all because of diaspro. He took a deep breath and was not going think about at this point in time. he would think on those thoughts later. But he was going to have a talk with his father about punishing her much more worst to make sure she never does it again. but he had a feeling that he would not listen to him since he never listen to him before about diaspro. Sky and bella enjoyed the rest of the party the little slice of peace they had left while they had another person out there needed to beat the crap out of to save the world once more from darkness. while everyone was enjoying the party since it was going to be the only thing they would be doing fun for a while they are able to have the fun. because after tonight it was not going to fun. well to those who enjoy the fighting then it was going to be fun for them. but for now it was only tonight for everyone to enjoy and have fun. while bella and sky and the other soul mated couples was in their own little perfect bubble nothing was going to break through to it. well unless a fight then they would go and do what is needed to be done. but for now it was their time to have their fun,

to be continued


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

* * *

It been two months since the whole thing at the ball. they had finally gotten the syrenix powers for them to win against the monster they were in battle with. Even though it was kinda tough since it was one of their own cousins. So they felt for Layla on that part. Since she might have to kill her own cousin. Well watch her best friend who she thinked of as a sister kill her cousin. So they do feel for her when it came down to this sort of thing. Since there is always one person in the family who turned out to be a evil fucker. In which she finally found her evil basted who was in her family but for now they were going to not think on that. they would think on those thoughts later so they could enjoy some free time. and hope it would last. but for now it was time for them to take a little break on the beach. Even poor bella needed this as much as everyone else. Since she was finally healing. She was getting close back to what she used to be. sky father had been taking trips back and forth to the the palace in the manors and capsule corp to vegeta displasure on having erendor in his home. even though they are going to be family in the future so he dealt with him even though he was a useless king and was a stupid moron and a pea brained pervert who has a obsession of his blood adopted daughter like most men who comes into contact with her. since she gave him entry through the wards. everyone gasped at what they were seeing on their beach. it was dirty even after all the work they had put into it.

"It seem's that our beach is not all the best no more". said Musa

"Hey grandma over here." chirped Hikaru

bella sighed when she heard her grandkit called out to her. she blinked and looked over to see her twins grandsons with the others who made their way over to them since they have just gotten there. maybe they could do something they just had to do this right. kids come here and play on the beach and have loads of fun. but then again she wanted to make sure she was able to make the lands that was her blood adopted fathers kingdom was to remain clean. this was something that was gross and who ever did it is going to suffer their anger. and it was not going to be pretty for what they all have planed for the being who decided to fuck with their world and kingdom. they all knew vegeta and all of the others are plotting a very painful slow death for who ever done this to his kingdom new vegeta was his. But she knew they were trying to be strong for her. she knew that they were still trying to get back to what they used to be. but it was going to take some time before that happens. She sighed and hope that sky would be able to get through to his father in letting them to kill off that vial bitch who deserved the most painful death she would be able to give her. she knew she was going to be the one who will kill her since she harmed her pups. In which you better be even happy that your still alive after doing something like that. she sighed and would think on those thoughts later. As she smiled over to her grandsons. And wondered what the hell happened to this place while they were gone. It was like everything went to hell when they were in the middle of the crap they were doing. and now this shit was going on.

"How did this happen?" asked bella

Bulma rushed over and hugged her blood adopted daughter to her and sighed they didn't even know it all happened. Since they were all gone for a while. well they always go with bella and the others when they go back to alfiea since they do enjoy being there. but who ever done it was surely going to suffer all of their anger. and that is for sure is going to happened. since she was joining in the angry mop of pain when they find out who it was. it just was like this when they have came down to the beach each time they tried to clean it up. plus magic was going to be a huge help. plus she was going to have some capusle corp workers who likes this sort of thing and hired them to keep things clean since this was something that was gross to her kingdom. how dare the lothsome being do this to her and her vegeta kingdom was most deffently going to suffer all their wrath. They fucked with a kingdom that was able to kill if they wanted to. But it seemed that they would not be able to do so until they find out what and why whoever wanted to do something like this. even though they have a feeling on who was the person or monster that wanted to mess up their beach. It seemed he lived on this sort of thing. As if it gives him power to continue on with whatever he was doing to take over the universe. Or kill them all and himself as well. and it seemed he might be having a orgy as well with the trix. In which was something they didn't wish to think about. It made them want to barf from even thinking on such a thing. But for now they would think on those thoughts later since they have something to do right now.

" I'm not sure princess." Said szayel

"It seems that the waves are pushing trash to the shore." said Sky

Layla wondered why it would be coming from the ocean. Other than that she had a feeling it had to do with what her cousin has been doing. in which she really hoped it was not. Since it would mean he crossed the line of two home worlds that belonged to bella. and that is something that was not going to end well when it came down to the crap he was pulling anymore. She sighed and knew she would have to think on those thoughts later on. that is what she was trying to think and figure out right now. who in the world would do something like that. and to people who was able to murder whoever did this slow and painfully. so who ever it was done this was not very bright. but then again there was loads of bad people and beings in the world who would do something like this. plus she knew bulma would have people hired to keep up things here. plus house elves seemed to enjoy work like this. so they probably would be the ones who was going to be in charge of keeping things all nice and tidy here on the beach. but then again it was something that she knew that house elves are going to be the ones who taking over to keep things nice. It was the best thing they could do for now. since they have the people and the money to pay the workers to keep up with whatever happens to the beach. And most of all to make sure they would be able to fight whoever it was doing this. that was a major plus when it came down to what the workers who was going to be needed to keep up things. In which they have some people who has been picked out for the job. Thanks to vegeta since he knew who was going to be best to take up something like this..

"Well maybe we all could get together and clean it again?" asked Tamaki

Bella placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled to him to let him know that was a wonderful idea. Sure he and draco was still not back to what they used to be since they had a major set back from what diaspro done to them. and most of all what she had done to hikaru and karou. Kyouya and uyruu as well. so it was not a good thing when it came down to what had happened. but she was so proud of him in the way he was thinking. It was something he must be trying out to see if he was trying his best to get past the pain he was feeling. tamaki sent his mother a beaming smile from seeing his mother and father show accepted his idea. thoth was proud of both of his sons. they are wonderful men to their soul mates. soi kissed her soul mate to let him know she was happy for him for the idea he had just said. plus she knew that the house elves was going to be taking over soon enough. so they are going to be doing it for right now until they pick with ones are going to take over the beach as their new job. plus they would go back to capsule corp after their jobs are done during the day and making sure the beach remained clean and nice and neat. That is all they could do for now. they just hope they would be able to defeat this monster soon. Since it was starting to get to bella and she might not hold back and kill him if this last much longer. Layla sighed and knew that she knew that her cousin might not make it out alive. but maybe she could talk to bella and see if they could lock him in prison and keep him there. if nothing else worked he would have to be killed. Even though it pained her to even think something like that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

With all the humans alike helping they all made the beach clean once more. they all high five'd at the job well done making the beach clean once more. now they had to do something special. bella snapped her fingers and the garbage was all gone. She knew that what everyone has done was a wonderful thing. They all worked together and that is all that tamaki wanted to see. But from this day on the people they hired was going to be the ones who will keep up the beach and make sure it was going to be protected and clean. She knew that the ones who they picked was going to do the best as they could when it came down to what they knew was going to make sure they fight until the end to protect the beach they have been told to protect and keep up. And maybe build somethings as well like food stands and stuff like that. they knew they were going to put in a water part and a amusement park as well on the beach so they could have more to do for others who wished to come and have fun and relax while they were there on the beach. as she sighed and it seemed that they have gave dobby and winky the job to keep the beach all clean for now. while hikaru and karou smirked at this knowing that their grandmother was the best of the best. while bella sighed and then again this was something they all knew all to well. they knew that dobby and winky has plans to keep the beach up and clean. She wanted to come in and help with the group of people they hired. And they knew she would be of great service to help with this mess that seemed to be keep happening. Plus she would be able to help as well with the building and other stuff that she was needed to do. bella sighed and was happy with all that they have planned. And have put in place. she knew once it was all done and overwith it was going to be the best beach that they would ever seen. Hikaru and karou smiled brightly to their grandmother to let them know that they were proud of what they all done.

"Your the best grandma!" chiprd the Twins

Bella only rolled her eyes and shrugged from what they have just said. She knew that this was something they were trying to do to not think about what happened to them. even though she could see how bad off they were from what happened to them. she sighed and knew that this was a good thing that they were trying to do. and it showed that tamaki was trying his best as well. but it seemed that he was trying to do what he was able to do when it came down to how much of a setback that he gotten. Even draco was trying his best. Even though it never last long though. while she pushed her twin grandsons away from her and kissed their foreheads to let them know that she loved them with everything she has in her. and she would try her best to protect them as much as she was able to do so. But she didn't know if she was going to be able to do so if diaspro was still lurking around. bella sighed and knew she would have to think on those throughts later. while everyone laughed at the scene of hikaru and karou being the jokers that they were. but then again they were used to how the twins acted around her. they were so close to their grandmother and so was tamaki as her son. thoth smirked at his son bouncing around all happy. while shizuo had to go to the ministry for one of the trials that he had to go to. draco as well since they have the same thing going on. while bella sighed and knew there was somethings that would never ever end it seemed. plus the fallowers of albus and the old ways was still out there and there was nothing they could do. but they are catching them one by one.

* * *

 _meanwhile a month Later_

bella and sky was on their way after one of their mating walks. when they have their time to be alone in their own little bubble in whichw as something that they hardly get anymore when it came down to what was going on these days. Plus there was a war that was about to start. So they were going to try their best to keep up with what they could. But she was wounded from the last fight they were in since it was a really bad fight from the last encounter with the monster and its minions. her body was weak since they made a poison that attacked her body. It seemed they also found naraku notes. She just never understood how in the world these evil fuckers keep getting naraku work. And all of the stuff that he knew that would cause her pain and suffering. But she was trying her best to keep on going and fighting, she cant let them know that they made her weak. But the bad thing was that she and everyone else was having this bad feeling on something that was going to happen. not even her or alice was able to view into the future on what was going to happen. in which made them worried and not very happy. so right now she was not feeling all to bright right now from how her health is and not knowing what was going to happen. sky offered her to stay by her side. since it seemed the trix let the new monster know her weakness and a new posion to be able to put her out even though she would never ever be put out of her fights. hell not even death would keep her down. and he knew that for a fact since he knew that she would never ever give up.

"You remember this walk the first time we were alone together. i had the hardest time to keep my hands from holding you." said Sky

"Yes it was my first year here. and the only other person i have opened up to other than the my grandmother at the time." said bella

Sky ran the back of his hand down her face he loved her angelic face. She was a goddess to him and he would never ever stop thinking of her as one either. And most of all she is a goddess so there was nothing wrong with that. but he knew her health was not doing so well since they gotten ahold of naraku documents. In which was something they would have to say was not a good sign. And most of all that there was some bad feelings going around and was not able to view into the future. In which made him even more worried about what was going to happen. it bothered him to not know what was going to happen. but for now he was going to think on those thoughts later and enjoy this moment while he was able to do so.. but how he loved his bella deeply and she was all his and only his. And that made him very happy to even know that. she was his soul mate as well. he was so happy that he had her and she was only his and his alone. no one will ever have her but only him. he was never possessive over nothing in his life until she came into his life. as he kissed her to let her know how much he would always want her. but then again she was the same way with him. even though she has been on edge all day about something. but then again he was as well. the just didnt even know what it was that was making them all on edge. but for now they are going to enjoy their time together.

"That was the first time i held your hand." said Sky

"Yes it was really romantic and loving something at that same time i was lacking greatly." said bella

Bella smiled brightly up to the man she loved with her whole heart and soul. The smile she beamed up at him was the one that warmed everyone hearts. as she pulled out the necklace she never took it off it was something very special and dear to even had a unbreakable charm on it to make it always the same. plus she was one to put that charm on everything that was special to her. this was something that came from his home world and it was given to her like she gave him the she knew that this meant alot to him to have her to be having it around her neck. plus she knew it was something from his home world when they find their soul mates. and that what touched her heart more than anything in the world. she knew that lucius and spirit and thoth gave hert hings when she was together with them. but this was special since was for a soul mate. but she knew that was something that came down to what she knew now. sure she would always love Lucius and thoth and all of the others. but she has her soul mate now. and that made her super happy to even know that she had him with her. she just wished they had more time together. But with everything that was going on it was hard to even have this sort of moment with each other. So they try their best to enjoy this while they were able to have it. Sky smiled and knew that she loved to have their moments when they were able to have them.

"And every time i look at this something special you have given to me. i think of you my love." said bella

Sky sighed from hearing those words she has just spoken to him. he always loved to hear her speak of how she loved the stuff he gives her. sky lifted his bella's chin up to look in those gem like eyes that he fell in love with when he first laid eyes on her. and knew that she was his when he saw her the first time. it was like the world froze at that moment to show that there was something special that happened that moment. even though they had some bumps in the road here and they are always going to be forever . and a evil rapist cow in the way. and hope he would never ever have to see ever again. but that was only hope talking there. and for tamaki and draco along with hikaru and karou and kyouya and uryuu sakes as well since she has this obsession about them and the poor guys. They didn't even deserve to have all the shit she did to them. it seemed that she gotten also obsession with hikaru and karou along with kyouya and uryuu. He didn't know why she just didn't stop and give up. But nope she just has to keep doing what she was doing.. hasn't they suffered enough to have some crazy bitch to do it all over to was one of the kind and only his. but he hated that disaspro was always there to piss her off and what she did to all of them one day she wont be so lucky.

"I am always thinking about you my bella. your the first thing on my mind when i wake up and when i go to sleep at night." said Sky

sky held her into his arms and never wanted to let her go he just wanted this moment to last forever even though they have forever to be with each other. it just painful to be away from her when they were apart. and he was going to always worry about her when it came down to her going to battle and him away from her. but he knew they would contact him if anything happened to his bella. he knew right now she was not doing so hot since her soul was trying its best to purify the poison that was injected into her. and most of all her wounds was not healing as quick as they should. He was explained to when it came down to the poison that narkau made. It was to slow healing and to make her suffer from everything that was inside of that poison. He smiled when he felt her nuzzle her head into his chest. It was something that he loved when she did that to him. it showed that she was relaxed and happy. But he knew there was something that was worrying her. and she was not showing to well on the pain she was trying to hide from the poison and the wounds mixed together. sky took in her scent that was his bella. he always loved the way she smelled to him. he never wanted to let her go thinking she would end up leaving him. even when he lost his memory she and the others were there. and she took the blows even though she knew they won't heal properly. he just loved her because she was always thoughtful. they were taken apart by a ship landing before them.

"Oh for all that's fucking holy." hissed bella

sky sighed from the feeling that he was getting and had a feeling who was going to be coming off of that ship. In which was not going ot be a good thing when she sees her. because she was not going to hold back when it came down to who he might think would be coming off of that ship. And he didn't know why they were even here to take him back. He was going to be coming back soon as he was done with his bella. this was not going to go over well and he hoped she didn't find tamaki or draco or the other four this time. he would not be happy if that was what happened again. and that would be a huge set back if that happened to them again.. lucky ikkaku and yumichika and ayame and as well rangiku was not far from here with her should of taken the others advise on letting her to kill the evil ex bitch. its not like anyone would miss her or anything. ayame had this sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. while spirit flashed into the area he knew how to stop his ex wife who is now his best friend and who he still loved. he knew who to make her calm down before she killed someone who needed to be rid of the world of. and sadly they wanted to toss her into hell while thoth had to go on a another mission for hades so bella sent her sword spirits to help him and shizuo on what they had to do.

"what the hell are you doing here." hissed sky

Sky was happy that Ayame, rangiku, ikkaku and yumichika and spirit showed up. he was thankful for spirit since he knew how to make his bella calm down. well he knew he had to know since they were married for a very long time. that is not what she needed right now for her to kill the whore off. He didn't need his love in jail for killing off something that would help the world and all men as well since she probably has something now after screwing half of his home world. It looked like she was fixing her clothing like she did something. He didn't hear what spirit said to her. But there was no guards with her. but there was something else that made him worry. she was seeming to all to happy when it came down to her being here. he would have to speak to his father on this and wondered why he would make her one of their own. and after what she had done to poor tamaki and draco along with hikaru and karou and kyouya and as well uryuu. that was what he was not getting right now. he had this sick feeling that it might of already happened. Since those guards look all to happy at this point in time. but for now they would have to wait and see if what he was thinking happened. Inukimi and athenadora finally made it to help out as much as they could. He looked over to them and wondered what was going on. and why they didn't look all to happy. Well other than diaspro being alive still and wondering the earth. And most of all here to pick up sky to take him home.

"You must return to the palace at once get in. or i would have to do it by force." ordered Diaspro

bella hissed out her anger as she projected what she was feeling. even though the bitch always ignored the feeling that was being directed to her. even though the area was being iced over from bella and her murderous rage to the bitch who never ever gives up to make her life and her pups lived a living hell. and most of all sky life a living hell when it came down to she just never ever gives up. while ikkaku and yumichika and ayame and rangiku looked over to sky and wondered if he was going to take that from the whore rapist of his home world. And wondered if he even knew about her working for him. this was something that they wanted to know as well. but they all had a bad feeling to what they would be finding. Ikkaku sent hell butterfly's out to make sure there was a search party to make sure they their worries was wrong. But they had a feeling that it happened again. And she better be lucky for the third time she did it to had to make sure that his ex wife who is now his friend that he still loved didn't go after the little whore rapist and sully her claws with a whore like her. so he had his arms wrapped around her making sure her arms are pinned to her sides. he needed to make sure that she didnt do nothing stupid like getting that filths blood all over her hands and this whore was beneath them all.

"I don't take orders from you." hissed Sky

"Well sadly to say this to you sky. but you have no choice in the matter since your father had given me a job. so basically i speak in his name. so get you ass moving." ordered Diaspro

spirit had ahold of bella and knew if he let go of her she was going to kill her. and that is something that she didn't need right now if what she has just said was true. In which would basically put sky father not good in their eyes if he did hire her to do whatever he sent her to do. but once you taste and feel her anger and murderous rage that was being projected out to everyone who was near and probably further away as well. he was used to her powers when they acted out on her anger and her rage. So basically this was not a good sign for the whore and the rapist. while sky sighed he felt the pain and anger and the murderous rage she was projecting out to whoever was going to be basically feeling it. Plus the iced over area as well. so he knew his bella was not going to be kind on diaspro when it came down to if she was let lose from spirit. He knew spirit wanted to let her go and do what she wanted to her. but he knew it was not a good thing if he did, as he seen tamaki wrapped in kenpachi captain jacket while draco and hikaru and karou and kyouya and uryuu was wrapped in either kouga and ryuuken and as well genyu arms. They were all bloodied and knocked out from whatever drug that was given to them. most of all the blood and cum leaking out all over the place. he knew all to well what happened to them. and he was going to make sure that he brings it up to his father when he gets home. When he saw his bella see her sons and grandsons and what had happened to them once again. the whole area felt heavy with all the anger and murderous rage and power that was pushing out in the area. how could she do something that this to them. hasn't the pups suffered enough. spirit was pissed his step son's had been harmed once again in which mega set back from what happened to them once again. why cant she just leave them the hell alone. And most of all leave sky the hell along. He sure as hell hope sky talked to his father about this. because he didn't know if they would be able to hold back much longer on what they wanted to do to her. he knew what she had done was something else she chose to do when she came here in the first place. plus the guards who was with her looked like they enjoyed what they had done to them. in which they should be happy that they are even alive still. they wasn't even finished healing blood leaked from them. spirit sighed the mighty had fallen to a lowly back street whore rapist and she looking all to smug with herself. Most of all the guards as well to show they were the ones who did what they had done to them. in which made him sick that they even enjoyed doing that to them. it was just sick and they needed help majorly. Or just be killed off in which was something that they would rather do. it would be doing the world a big favor. even though they could sense her fear when it came down to her hidden feelings.

"And the king say's get your ass home at once." ordered Diaspro

Sky bowed his head in shame from what he was going to do. he came believe he was even doing this. he felt so much shame that he was even doing what she ordered him to do. he just wanted to stay with his bella and see if his step children and step grandchildren was going to be ok. it seemed kenpachi put them all under a sleeping spell that was known as kido. but his father had to do something that was going to doom them all. he hired the whore and rapist of their home world and his ex to be his freaking guard and order him around. he was going to make sure that he was going to talk to his father about his. He was going to make sure that she was going to be rid of the job that was basically handed down to her. he wanted to make sure she was not going to harm them ever again. he also hated how she treated his bella and her pups. this was not over. he was going to tell his father off once he got home. while vegeta flashed into the area and pissed off to know ends once he gotten the message about what happened. He was going to make sure to take a trip to have a nice chat with sky father if he didn't fix this problem. he kissed her grandbrats and great grandbrats foreheads to let them know he loved them. he was going to be saying a few words to this filthy low class warrior who dont rank anywhere close to them they could kill her on the spot if they wanted to. but they are not going to be causing a war with sky father even though he wanted to talk to him and asked where his balls and brain had gone off to as if they took a trip together and never coming back.

"No you filthy low class warrior. you have no right to speak to my heir the way you do. you rank below everyone here. you think you may be smug for the time being but it wont last long. i would watch my back you never know when we would hit. and believe me we are going to make it slow and painful for you. and i will never ever let you get away for what you have done to my grandbrats and great grandbrats once again. ill be watching so watch that filthy slutly low class whore back street skank because ill will killl you. and that king who happens to be that brats father is a complete moron who has no balls and brains wo hire the filth of the home world to be on the job." hissed vegeta

"you will not get away with this. you're ugly inside and out outside. you have no taste in clothing. hell frieza was much better looking than you whore. and i am not gay. but if you were the last female of any world and i had a choice between the ugly and fat and sweaty guy over you. i would pick taking it up the ass before i stick my cock inside that filthy germ infested ugly hidous pussy of yours.," hissed yumichika

"yeah you will never ever get away with this. you fucked with the wrong beings you lowly common whore. i will make you suffer because im in the line of people who want you dead. and look what you did lucky his father is not here. you pissed off a god and goddess. so yeah you are already six feet under whore." hissed ikkaku

"I;m sorry my bella i must go. and I'm sorry vegeta and the rest of you i have to go. And make sure you get the pups medical help I will speak to my father about this, and i know the mighty has fallen." said Sky

"It seems so brat. and i advise you to watch that lowly low class warrior whore unless she wishs her life to be ended in A painful way for harming our young prince like that once again sick freak ass whore. and i know what she is up to i can sense her emotions and her thoughts. so i would watch you back on who you want to make a enemy you back street little son of a low life low class whore." hissed Vegeta

Sky sighed and kissed his bella who was still wanting to kill diaspro. Spirit was trying his best to keep her still since she was trying to break free from the hold he had on her. while he whispered words of comfort to her to calm her down as much as he was able to do so. he nodded his thanks to spirit who seemed he had things under control. Well as much as he could. But he knew what would help her to calm down. but it didn't help matters with the bitch being here. and most of all what had happened to her pups once more. but then again they were married at one time so he should know what to do to keep her calm. even though they are friends he knew the man still loved her and that is something he accepted. and at this point in time he would let it happen. and he knew that spirit though his sons and his daugthers half siblings as his own. and that shows a great deal of pride in the goofy male who was one of lord deaths weapons. Those pups was his son and grandsons even though by the laws of the alien, demonic and other races. while he bowed his head in shame and walked to the ship in shame. he might as well not have a penis since he just had his choped off by his father for hireing this whore, he just hope the place don't get to ruined.

"Oh threats it seems. but it seems that prince sky duty calls, and I loved how they felt and what I did to them. I know the guards enjoy the pleasure they were given as well. plus they knew the spell that half breed made. I will be by again along with the guards who want to have the fun as well and to have pleasure of their screams and crying and begging me and the guards to stop and crying for their mommy and daddy. That is all they did was a mega turn on for me and the guards. It was all the more have fun with getting all the huge things we put in them this time. and we would make sure you get that crazy bitch something before she attacks someone. oh soooo bad for you little freak but have fun with your those cheap fucks. We will send money for the pleasure we gotten from the whores known as the freak children and grandchildren. but that would be waiting for another time. but then again who would accept a filthy freak like you." said Diaspro

"If i were you i would run before i change my mind and let my daughter do what she wants to do you low life low class warrior. so i would watch who you speak to since you are insulting beings of power. i am a king and you will address my heir;s as they are above you. and I have done things that I should been killed. But you better watch you back low class warrior filthy whore," hissed Vegeta

kenpachi, ikkaku, yumichika, ayame and rangiku and spirit shot a cold dark look, they wanted to murder her for all what she has said to them. she didn't think they could hear what she basically blurted out. plus their powers was showing her who was boss and how low her rank was to them all. and that she was fucking with the wrong beings. They could kill her right on the spot. But they were not going to do so until they knew when the right time was going to be given to them. plus they all knew she was going to hell once she was murdered painfully. spirit finally got bella knocked out by maka who rammed the spin of her book into her mothers head something she was known to do and do best. sky's eyes were filled with pain he had never wanted to see her like this. as he went onto the ship after he saw them disappear from the area. He knew they were going to go and see if their injured was going to be ok. in which he knew they would not be ok when it came down to what had just happened to them again. he shot her a dirty look he was going to have a word with his father when he gets back home. she had no reason to treat the love of his life like never slapped a woman before and so he did enough to make her draw blood. But he was going to make his voice known to his father that he didn't want her to be his personal guard. All she is doing is causing harm. And that is something that he was going to make sure that he was going to make him realize on what sort of harm she was going to be causing with her being what he hired her for. or he was just to fucking stupid to even realize that he just doomed those poor pups for what she was doing to them. and he was going to make sure that the guards was going to be punished.

* * *

 _meanwhile on sparks_

bella and everyone was on her home world it seemed that there was a meeting over the evil that was taking over the world. but then again it was something that needed to be taken care of. spirit nudged his ex wife who is his friend that he still loved when he saw the low class warrior whore. plus his former father in law power flaired to show his anger. when it came down to have her in this palace. he hoped that the guards would make sure that the ones that diaspro was after was to remained safe. when they saw her speak to had tamaki and draco along with hikaru and karou and kyouya and uryuu in a room under guard. while oritel and marian wondered what in the world gotten them into a fuss. It seemed they needed to be caught up on some things when it came down to what has been going on. they knew something happened to their grandbabies and great grandbabies because they were told to place guards in front of his chambers until they are done here. while looked over to vegeta and asked him on what was going on. when he finished telling them. all they could do was shake their heads at what their friend had basically done. how could he let that filth even in their home and most of all harm their grandbabies and great grandbabies. It was something that they would make sure they were going to talk to him about when it came down to him hiring that filth. And after all she has done in the past and it seemed in the present as well. they sure as hell going to make it known to their oldest friend on their feelings about this. even though they had this feeling he was not going to listen to them.

"Can i please just kill her." whispered bella

"No my daughter not here." said vegeta

bella pouted while her birth mother and father sighed knowing what the others told them about diaspro. What she did to their grandsons and great grandsons three more they were not pleased about what they were hearing. and planned to have a talk with the king about this. this was not going to be a fun day with out blood shed and suffering from the person who deserved to die. but they had to make sure they had to think on the war meeting. since they are the leaders of it. even though they wanted to kick her ass just a little. but they knew it was not the time or the place to kill her. and plus they didnt need the dickless king to be all pissy at them since he would be since he hired the filth. Even though they think their little princess should just kill her. but they knew for a fact that their old friend was not going to be to pleased if she did that. or any of the others. but they will make it known to have their old friend to know their feeling on this. it seemed he didn't even listen to his own son and wife feelings on what he had done. but it was worth a shot to make sure that he would listen to them. but they were not sure if he would even listen to them either. But they will make it known that this was not something they were happy about. he has people harming the ones who are their family. and that is something that they could not stand there and let continue to happen. oritel sighed as he kissed his little princess forehead to let her know that he was going to try his best to get sky's father to listen to him and make sure to make their feelings known on what they felt about this whole thing that is going on with the people he hired.

"My sister and i thank my cousin and her powers. and her brave warrior friend princess bella."

bella bowed to show everyone that she was going to continue to try her best and fight for them all. since they all knew she was the one who was powerful enough. as did layla to show them that their thanks was accepted when it came down to what bella does for them. the others held their heads up high knowing they were indeed proud of their bella from all she does for the universe. Even though sometimes she could just say fuck it and tell them to fight their own battles. while vegeta dabbed at his eyes along with oritel to show how proud of their daughter that they were. and they knew bella took a lot of blows when she was fighting and was hurting like hell. they may not like her getting wounded. but they needed to know that she was putting her life on the line for everyone here and it seemed that no one ever cared about what happened. well yeah stella father is one who show his care for his daughter atleast that was good. but he was they was ashamed of sky father for what he was doing and how he was acting.

"We are about to face the biggest threat since the witchs," said Oritel

"Oritel and i along with the alien, death god and demonic and as well the gods and the arrancar and espada family we believe that all the kingdoms to unite. our daughter can't keep putting her neck out with her friends. she nearly died the last fight she had." said Marion

Erendor huffed at what they have just said. why would they all unite how do they know that little isabella nearly died with the last fight they were in. so he wanted to know why he should put faith in her for. even though he knew he was basically about to piss off people who was already pissed off at him in the first place. he just basically ignored what his son asked of him. he was going to make sure he had someone who was going to make him to what he was supposed to do. and that is why he hired the guards that came with her. since she would not use his guards. He didn't understand why she didn't want to use his own guards. He just thought she was more comfortable with her own personal guards that was her own. So he just shrugged it off and didn't even ask why. Even though he should of asked why she wanted that. and he didn't even believe his own son when it came down his telling him on what happened. Those boys could of done it with someone and make it look like it was her and her personal guard to make her look bad. But then again he was about to do something stupid and speak out in a room of beings that could kill him by not even thinking about it. but then again there was a lot at stake. even though yes it would coast her life. but it was something that would worth giving up to win this war. even though sky would still would have no choice to take a wife. while he was going to make his voice known on what he thinked about what they had said. even though he knew he was getting the death glare from vegeta and he knew right now and he knew that he was not his favorite person right now by the glaring he was getting. and the feeling of impending death.

"Why the hell do we have to unite for? eraklyon is more than able to defend itself," said Erendor

kenpachi placed a hand over his mother in law mouth before she said what she was thinking. He knew all to well what she was about to say. But then again he knew bella for a long time and he knew how her mouth can get her into trouble. So he was trying to stop that before it even happened. Even though he wanted to say a few words himself. Bella growled her displeasure out and shot him a glare as saying you going to get it later if you dont let go. while kenpachi only smirked knowing what she was thinking at this point in time.. She was going to make this matter known to all these morons in this room. and it seemed that sky was the only one with a brain from his home world. byakuya was gong to seen his banki to tthat whore no one of filthy commoner was to touch a noble of the house of kuchiki and the other noble and royal raced that was in their blood. but he was not going to pretend to like that man he was a spinless dickless king who dont know how to rule over his own kingdom. atleast his son had more brains. well they are going to be dooming their own home world so its not his problem and the others as well thought the same way.

"I'm sad to say this to you all, your people are the most dumbist morons i have ever seen in beings. and i have seen and met a lot in life. and if you wish to have your worlds doomed that is your problem. and if i loose my daughter in this i will make you all pay. Your already on thin ice already you bastard." said vegeta

Everyone started to talk and mutter to each other after what Vegeta had just said and he made his point accrossed, and most of all the threat he has made as well. he was not going to make it a fake way. he want going to speak the truth on what he thought and how see it. while bella just sat somewhere while sky made his way over to see her. he saw how sad and depress she looked he felt all her emotions through their bond. and she was not happy and she was ictching to use her murdering boner when it came down to it rigth now. but then again she wanted to go and speak to sky. but it seemed that sky thought of it first and made his way over to where she was. and knew that she was not happy. he took note that kenpachi and ikkaku spirit was there watching over her so she didnt murder no one. plus he knew all of them was thinking of murder right now. the feeling of impending death kinda put it out there. and the room was kinda starting to get cold. Spirit sighed as he sat behind bella to make sure she was going to be ok. but when bella saw the moment she could speak to sky and talk to him about what she needed to talk to him about. or even speak to him. so she was going to take this moment to talk to him. while she knew she was not going to be alone in this since she was being watched to make sure she didn't make this room covered in blood.

"Oh hey sky. i see you got away from the slow class warrior filthy commoner whore rapist." hissed bella

Spirit and ryuuken along with ikkaku and yumichika fallowed him out knowing if the bitch desided to fallow it was not going to be pretty. The twins and with ikkaku and yumichika around the corner as well. hikaku just hoped they dont catch their grandmother to be doing the nasty. while sky could tell she was not pleased and was holding her anger in. and he knew at any moment was going to explode. and he knew that was going to be more than one person who was going to be like that sooner or later. but then again that was a known fact with all of them. and he didnt blame them one bit. and its bad when you piss off the one known as kakarot. he sighed and knew that this all sucked to no ends. his father didnt even want to listen to him. but he was going to make sure that he has some time with his bella when it came down to what was going on. he knew that everyone is tense since they wanted to kill diaspro. But for right now he didn't know if he was going to even able to get his own father to listen to him. he sighed he saw how bad his bella looked right now. and it had to do with him closing the bond for the time being. even though he knew it was wrong to do so right now. but then again it was something that he should not be doing while they were in battle with the monster that happened to be Layla family.

"You know diaspro is hard to get rid of. and i miss you so much my bella. and believe me the others and your blood adopted parents and your birth parents lectured my father about her and what she has done to our son." said Sky

"You know she is doing this to get back at me and to get closest to you. Even with my pups they don't deserve that to happen to them. i'm not sure how much longer i could hold back i wasn't foucoused like i nomaly am in fights because of this. i know she trying to come between us." snapped bella

Sky took her hands into his as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply knowing pushing all his love into the one kiss as he grounded his hard cock to show her that he was still hers. and his hand slid down her cheek missing her so much. he was going to show her that he was hers and hers alone. and he was going to make sure he knew that it was fact. while bella closed her eyes in please as she felt his hard large cock to show her how much she turned him one. and she knew that was real that he would never ever leave her. they were soul mates. even though they were not they would still love each other that was for sure. while bella enjoyed the slice of heaven that they were able to get. But she knew for a fact that it was not going to last long since someone was going to bother them.

"Never i will let that happened. you are mine. and you will always be mine. plus your the only one i wish to be with my love. my bella my love my light and my life." purred Sky

spirit and ryuuken along with ikkaku and yumichika gagged they had to see them do this but this was for her own good. Plus they wished it was them who was doing that to her. in which they knew It was never going to happen. even two of her ex husbands and they knew the bitch would be out sooner or later. if the others had a say so in this. that bitch smelled like straight up ass. and they felt that she was trying to hunt down tamaki and draco. along with hikaru and karou and kyouya and uryuu. Since shippo went on the mission with them. but. they sent a hell butterfly to hunt down thoth and shippo to tell them what had happened. maybe he would get the message from hades. but this was not going to be a good thing. but it was a good thing they didnt have to see their ex wife get it on. even though they would always wish it was them. they would never ever stop loving her. plus they knew that ikkaku and yumichika would enjoy the show they had this obsession with their ex wife. Hell they want to have that chance again with their ex wife. But they should be even happy that they were even friends with her at all. but then again spirit was the one who should be even happy that they were even friends.

"Are you sure sky? because that's how i feel," said bela

"Yes and i always will be your's my bella." said Sky

"Ooooooooohhh prince skyyyyy!" chirped Diaspro

Sky groaned his boner was gone now. that bitch was a mega boner killer. And she basically killed the boner he had. He sighed and knew that he was going to be having blue balls for a while since he was going to be stuck with this bitch with him until his father sees that she was not right to be even in their palace. and then let the others kill her it would make the world a better place. his bella she was pinned down to the floor by spirit and ryuuken who seemed to have followed her out of the meeting room to make sure that she was not going to kill the evil cow. He sighed and knew they meant well and wanted to protect the one who they love most in the world. He knew how much they loved her and still loved her. he knew they would be needed since they knew what their ex wife would do since they knew her very well. and it seemed that poor sky was just cock blocked by the bitch that they all wanted to murder painfully. they were making sure that she don't do nothing stupid to the low class whore. and spirit was not going to lie if he was still in the days of fucking around on someone he loved in which helped him see the wrong he was doing. even though it took him awhile to wing himself off the sleeping around bit. he would never ever fuck this filthy whore at all. he would have a three way with lord death and his clown faced husband and soul mate mayuri before that happened. hell if kenpachi was gay he would let him fuck him before that whore.

"The king want's you in the council chambers your highness." said Diaspro

bella growled out her displeasure. But there was something else that seemed off. There was a smell on her and the guards that was around her the whole time. she better not have messed with her pups again. the whole palace probably feeling it right now. and most of all the whole area was starting to be iced over from her rage and the want to murder that bitch. Kenpachi shook his head to them to let them know that szayel and Carlisle was working on them since she somehow gotten into their room that they was in. but they killed off the guards that they found who was still doing things to them. and it was true since spirit and ryuuken was out there to make sure they took her from the area. While they were trying to sooth her anger away since they knew how to calm her since they knew her so well when it came down to what calming her down. sky walked off looking sad and depressed and his head bowed in shame. vegeta shook his head and sighed that man might as well cut off his penis and balls and get a sex change for how he was letting her control him. that is what made him think that the mighty has fallen. diaspro did something that would get her killed even more. Plus he just found out on what just happened. Well he was trying to figure out how the hell she gotten into that room. But he was happy that the doctors was working on them right now. they had more than one of their very own doctors come in to work on them. most of all clean the room that they were in. oritel and marien didn't know yet on what happened.

"Oh come on give it up little freak. sky will toss you away like the trash you are. Oh by the way I found the little fuck Toy's they are near death from what me and my guards done to them. but how I enjoyed the screams and crying and pleading once again." said Diaspro

spirit and ryuuken hissed that was uncalled for. how dare she even think about finding them. this was not going to end well for her once they get the go ahead to murder her. but their anger and murderous rage was not even helping at this point in time with bella's anger. they closed their eyes and took a deep breath to calm them down. kouga join in to help calm bella down since he knew how to do that as well. they all needed to make sure she remained calm to get back her senses to make sure that she didn't make bad blood with sky father until he told her and the others would be able to kill her off. They could smell the pups on her and that is not a very good thing. It was fueling bella's rage even more. They just needed to make sure they didn't let her lose on the evil bitch. Sky father better get that bitch gone soon because she was not going to last much longer. And they were not ashamed to even admit that they wanted to kill her. and painfully when it came down to what they have planned when they basically get the chance to kill her. then toss her to the lowest part of the gates of hell. since hades has a lot of things he wished to do to her. since she harmed people he cared about. so when she finally gets into his hands he was going to make her suffer forever and ever. That is something that they enjoyed to know that he wished to do.

"That is princess Isabella to you filthy low life low class warrior commoner common whore rapist like yourself. you have no rights to be in front of a great woman like her and if you touch those cubs again you will pay. Those poor cubs are far more royal than what you used to be. your nothing but filth, and you will not go near those cubs again. it will be surly your last." hissed ayame

"Oh and learn to shower for once in your miserable life. you smell like fish all over the palace. go back to the whore house you loose ass whore commoner i wouldn't even fuck you i would catch the bad case of the space aids. No wonder you have to for r people fuck your ugly commoner ass." hissed yumichika

ikkaku and yumichika and the others walked past her with having their nose in the air. they were showing her that they were better than her low life self. this whore had no honor and lacked nothing to show she is in their rank. it is true that they are far greater than she is. but then again this was common knowledge when it came down to status and other rank. and she was someone who they can ruin her life if they wanted to. but they didnt want to cause a war even though they would win since they are the powerful ones. so this was all they knew for is fact to common knowledge. But they would get their day to kill her. while diaspro growled from the way she was treated she was going to make sure she talked to the king about this. so they would give her much better respect that she deserved. Sky sighed and knew that this was not going to end well. since it was going to be very bloody. And they would basically do it over and over again. in which he wanted in on that one. Since he knew they have the key to bring back the dead. So he wanted to kill her as well. but for now he was going to have to deal with this the best way he was able to do so. Even though he wished his father would see her for what she really is. and also he needed to make sure that bella and the bitch keep peace. Since it would not be a good thing if they killed off the bitch while his father has not seen reason on what she was. in which he hoped it was going to be soon. Because he didn't know how much more they would be able to take. And most of all the pups. They didn't deserve what she and her guards are doing to them. he knew his father would not even listen to him. since he thinked that she was this little angel that changed her ways. But he couldn't even listen to the others on what she was doing to people who didn't deserve what she and her guards was doing to them. in which he hoped his father would see that sooner or later.

* * *

 _meanwhile back in the chambers_

vegeta was taking charge since he knew he was the only one here that was basically level headed for the time being. even though he was holding his rage back for the time being. plus the king wanted him to do it since he knew what he was talking about for how long she been around. And how many times they all been could see his daughter was kinda pissed off and he seen the work she did to diaspro and felt fatherly pride swell up in him. and he was going to have another talk with that fool who dared to be calling himself a king. that man is not a king. he was one who didnt know how to run his own lands. and his own heir. and hire that filth so yeah it showed all his stupid moved so that was something that was kinda out there. but he was more or less worried about how his little princess was going to deal with this. since she was not going to last much longer. Hell he was not going to last much longer either when it came down to what he was feeling for the evil vile little cow. His grandbrats and great grandbrats are in a medically induced coma. He hated what that whore and her guards was doing to them. they didn't deserve the shit she was doing to them. they deserved better than this. he knew the oritel and marion was holding back as well. they just haven't had the chance to talk to sky father yet. since they were the head of this whole thing. He was even apart of the head of the war council as well.

"We all must attack now we cant leave this all on isabella and her freinds. And the rest of is indeed powerful but she has her limits. all of you must listen and get over your stupid pride." snapped vegeta

These merpeople parents are trapped by someone who has the strength. even though vegeta now knew they had penis and that how they mated. he was wondering that when he asked them. so that cleared up a lot with the others as well. so it was some mergfolk out there who who has a penis. so this was something that was going on when it came down to the idea of asking. while soi stepped forward she was going to speak up. Even though she wanted to kill that bitch for even harming what was hers. her poor tamaki. Once she was done here she was going to make sure that she was going to be by his side. she knew bella was not going to be able to do so. Since she was the one who was basically fighting for all of them. she was someone she admired since she came to this world with lady yui. In which she never ever knew the priestess of suzaku was her twin sister. But they all learned to be friends with each other. And join forces since they were able to live a much better life than the one they lived in the days. Plus she is a captain of the army that they used to be in. so she knew some things that she was able to help out with. But for now she was going to do her best to make sure that they understand that they have no choice but to listen to her and the rest of them. since they knew much better than what they knew of what they have to do and what they think they have to do. so she needed to get their dammed heads out of their asses for them to even listen to them for what was the right thing to do when it came down to what sort of fight they were dealing with at this point in time. she just wanted to make things to tell what and the way it is like vegeta. she sighed and worried for her mate and soul mate with that filth in the palace.

"you want to stick your noses in the air and think you can fight this alone. Your wrong on that part. If this monster can take down someone so powerful as isabella. then you will surely lose on how you want to do thins. But so far I could only see all of you have your heads so far up your asses and think of your own home worlds and no one else's. While Isabella who sticks her neck on the line for you all while you sit there with your thub's up your asses." hissed soi

Marion nodded to what soi just basically said. Its nice that their family was about to basically just blurt out what they were thinking and not even give a fuck what sort of people they pissed off. Even her little princess was known to do that. plus she wanted to have them kill that little bitch. They were told what happened to tamaki and the others once again. in which she wanted to beat the crap out of their old friend for not even seeing what is right in front of him. and who he hired to be his sons guard. It was something they were worried about. and most of all wanted to make sure he knew how pissed off they were at him. this was something they were going to make sure that they talk to him about and make him see reason and to make him to understand when it came down to what he is doing is wrong. And making people lives a living hell from what choice he think that was the right one. In which was a very wrong on. she sighed and knew she needed to think on those thoughts later. But she had to agreed to what soi said. And knew that she wanted to go and be with tamaki. But she had to finish what she was doing here before she was able to do so. She even saw the lightning that was going around her hands. And knew that she was trying to hold back her anger. but she would have to say that she is happy with the new family that they have in their lives of her beings were all special. and she was proud of her daughter for doing something to that low life who don't even deserve to be in front of her. but she was not thrilled on how that filth was in her palace. even though she had every right to boot her out. but that would pull off erendor to make him want to back out of anything. that man was stupid sometimes and needed to step down from his throne. and let his son take over at least that boy has a brain in his skull. marion looked over to vegeta who seemed to be thinking on the line things that she was thinking on. she sighed and knew that her daughter was going to blow up sooner or later with that filth their palace.

"Form one army and join with us!" said bella

King radius went over and bowed deeply to bella and knew that she was trying her best to do what she needed. He could see how badly she was wounded and most of how bad she looked at this point in time. plus he could feel the anger and murderous rage that she and the others had been projecting around the whole palace. and most of all the nice icy patchs that was around the area she was in. he was not even sure what was going on and who it was directed to. He just didn't feel bad for the person who has done this to the most powerful beings in the known universe. And if they warrant whatever they have directed to them. then they should run for their lives before they meet their end. Well a very painful end when it comes down to it. He was told what sort of things they were able to do to those who they were going to go after. Radious sighed and shook his head mentally he would have to think on those thoughts later when he was alone. But right now he would have to say he had the most honor to be in front of isabella again, and he would join with isabella and her family and friends knowing they knew what they were doing when i came down to war. plus she has done so much when it came down to her saving his and his daughter life. plus as well his planet. so he has alot of things he would do for her since she has done so much for him and his family and his kingdom. even though erendor would not show his thanks for all she has done for his family and his world and kingdom. the man is a fool at his old age. this was something they all knew for a fact when it came down to him being a spineless idiot.

"My lady, solaria will join forces to fight by you side. you have saved my home world more than once i am forever in your debt." said Radius

Oritel looked over to erendor his oldest friend that he had for so long. He just didn't even understand what was going on with him anymore. Most of all his staff as well. he wanted to make sure that he was going ot have a nice chat with him when he has the time. since he was been a royal dick for a while. he just didn't understand why he was even acting this way. But what pissed him off even more was when he saw his oldest friend with eyes were cold with hate for what has been going on. then he looked over at the person who his daughter wanted to kill . he wanted to kill her himself for all she had done to his daughter and his grandsons and great grandsons as well how dear she and her personal guard do that to them. they didn't even deserve what kind of treatment they were getting. Haven't they suffered enough. But nope she had to continue on with what she was doing to them. and he wanted to kill her for what she has been doing. but he didn't want to start a war either when it came down to what they all wanted to do to that filth. What also pissed him off that it was under his own palace she killed his guards to get to them, she had no right to speak to his daughter the way she did. and he was going to make the point clear again. he saw vegeta looked over to his oldest friend and waited to see what he was going to do and see if he was going to join in. plus bella had done so much for him and his family and his kingdom it is only right to fight by her side. if not then the man has no honor in paying back the debt that his heir has done for everyone's worlds and kingdoms and planets and families. so it's going to so his lack of honor and the lack of brains and how much of a fool that he is.

"What do you say erendor?" asked Oritel

"No i will not. eraklyion will defend itself." growled Erendor

While all the other kingdoms did the same after what erendor just basically blurted out. he was just not going to accept the help they were giving him. in which would be a bad thing since it was going to basically have him killed from the stupid choice that he was making. since the other kingdoms are going to be doing and following the moron king who has the worlds largest dick up his ass when it came down to him being stupid. it seemed that the other kingdoms was just as stupid as with stella father followed through with sky father and took back his offer. they should of done the logical thing and listen to them. their kingdoms are not going to be alive much longer with how powerful that this monster was becoming. They were just stupid to now accept the only person who was going to be the only reason they all will win this war they were in. he didn't even feel bad for what will become of their home worlds and kingdoms. It was all from their stupid way of thinking. And playing follow the leader that will lead the end of their kingdoms and woulds. If there was anything left from their stupid way of thinking they would be able to win this with what they have. Vegeta sighed and knew that maybe some of them might be able to see reason once they were able to see what sort of monster and how much power he has. Then they would stop playing follow the leader of the moron with the worlds largest dick up his ass. even radius lost his faith and back out as well. bulma placed a hand on her daughter shoulder knowing that she would have to put her all in this and so will they if this how it was going to be.

"If i were you my friend, i would try to get through that small brain of a father you have." said Ayame

Sky looked over and seen his bella looking not to well and knew even their bond wasn't helping her healing right now. it seemed that the poison that was injected into her was more powerful than what naraku had. It seemed they had altered the poison to make it even worst on her. she was leaning against the wall as if she was trying her best to push the pain away and the sickness as well. ikkaku and yumichika was on either side of her knowing that she was going to attack at any moment. but he was feeling that she deserved what she had just gotten the evil bitch. he was going to speak out when it came down to the fact that he was going to speak out to his father since he didn't agree on how he was thinking. plus he knew his father would be made at him for even thinking about this and doing it as well. they all watched him to see what he was going to do. and he was going to bite the bullet and see if he would be able to change his father mind. sometimes he wondering if his father was more or less a woman by the way he acted in his moods as if he was having his mansies or something like male PMS thats what he always thought was behind his father and how he thought.

"I'll try Ayame but once he had made up his mind it's hard to change it." said Sky

Ayame flinched when he felt bella's anger rise again that is never a good sign when she was feeling that way when it came down to her pushing impending death all around the room. And as well there was more and more ice was forming from the looks of it. She needed to find some way to get her to calm down. but it was not going to be a good thing when it came down to how she was projecting. And most of her elemental powers was kinda showing that she wanted to kill at this point in time. it would be just nice enough to even push some of her poison and miasma into her that would get them by for the time being until they kenw they were able to kill her and make her suffer slowly. But she knew for right now they needed to end this soon because she was going to have to explode things sooner or later. well if not the palace throne room that is. she was about to do it herself. and she knew that they others are feeling the same way as she was so this was something that needed to end now or there was going to be a blow up with all the people in this room mostly their freind's and family. and erendor was going to top it off with his simple stupidity. her eyes shifted over to see the whore making her way over to sky. Ayame looked over to her sister and seen anger and sadness in her eyes. while inukimi was soothing her the way she knew how as a mother could. She was a good mother when it came down to her pups. Marion and oritels eyes were cold when they spotted diaspro. It seemed they were on the same page as they were on.

"Sky is the crown prince of his planet. and he must fallow whatever his father says to do." said Diaspro

Trunks gulped as he shivered from the room got even more colder. And most of all the power that was being pushed our. Plus he didn't like the way his sister looking like the way she was right now. she was so sad and hurt and angry. And most of all feels like she wanted to murder. But what made him feel worst was that her health was failing when it came down to the altered naraku poison in her system. He knew that she was trying her best to purify it. They think the shikion and her powers has to figure out how to purify what was in her system. But seeing how much anger that she was projecting out of herself. as he stomped his way over to the whore and took her by her shirt and raised her off the floor. He had some things to say and they were going to be said right here and right now. and he could give a damn on how that moron who was a porr excuse of a king was going to say. vegeta smirked he knew that one of them was going to step up sooner or alter. and he knew his son was going to rip a new asshole. this whore needed to have her thoughts and how she speaked to people. plus she needed to know her place in the world. and that is what trunks was going to do. and he was more proud of him for even doing this. and they could give a damn on what the moron had to say about it.

"You listen here to me you filthy low life back alley whore rapist commoner filth low class whore. no one and i mean no one asked for you idea's. you are nothing but a servant and thats all. be lucky that i am not going to be killing you nor the others. let me put this in words your small brain would be able to understand you made some powerful enemies so if i were you i would watch your back. you need to know your place in the world and you better learn quickly since what will happened to you will be rather unpleasant and believe me i would chose the first one because you will have a new word on the meaning of pain once we decided to do to you. then you would live out eternity in hell. i would be more than happy to toss you there myself" hissed trunks

Sky sighed and knew that trunks was finally showing what he wanted to show. But it seemed that it was not going to go over well with his father since his father was still thinking that diaspro was the little angel that she was. in which they all knew she was not a angel. And most of all that she was pure evil and needed to be rid of from the world. It would make the world a better place to live in. while he saw the others not do nothing to stop trunks from what he was doing. in which they should stop this before his father blows his anger. since it was hanging on by a thread right now. but he knew that they thought they same way as he did. so this was not going to end well when it came down with how his father thought. but for now it was going to be something that he had to say it was needed to be said. but his father would be thinking much differently when i came down to what was needed to be said to diaspro. And to hell what his father wanted. He was going to let him say what he wanted to say. but it seemed that trunks got to the plate before he had got to it. Sure he knew he should of grew balls and told his father what he thought. And most of all say what he wanted to say to diaspro since he hated her as much as everyone else in this room right now. and none of the others were not either. Since they knew that trunks would say what he wanted to say when it came down to what was going through all of their heads. as diaspro picked herself off the floor and turned her back to the one of the aliens, death gods, arrancars and espada's along with demons and other beings who wanted to kill her off with everything they had in them. she was not pleased at what she was just told and how she was man handled when it came down to what just happened. this was like how many times today.

"Whatever freak. if i were you tame the little freak over there. if she attacks me again i will make sure she is punished by death. and your father is asking for you prince sky." said Diaspro

kenpachi sighed from what that little whore just blurted out. it seemed that she was trying to push her luck today. She should even be happy that she was still alive when it came down to what has been going on and happened so far. But he knew that he had to covered bella's mouth to make sure she didn't blurt out the thoughts she was having right now. since he had a feeling on what sort of thoughts she was having at this point in time. and they were not ones that should be said at this point in time. they didn't need to have her freak out and kill her right now. in which they should just let her do that. since it was going to make them all happy. And as well make the world a much better play to live in for everyone once she was dead. they didn't even trust erendor at this point in time after hiring that filth and her own personal guard. In which they think they killed half of her own guard from the times they had killed them off. but for now they all have to keep their murder boners and blood lust in check. soon enough they will kill her and end her pitiful existence. but they had to buy their time for the right moment to do that. and that was going to taste so sweet when they finally are able to do so when it came to that time. while sky sighed he wanted to comfort her as he walked away. he felt the pain once the anger died down knowing he was the cause of it. while her heard her cry and being soothed.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

Everyone was in the war room again to think of what needed to be done for what was going on right now. while bella stood with her nose in the air to show that she was not happy right now. and most of all that she was not happy with sky as well. how could he not stand up for her in all of this. she didn't even want to look over to the whore in the room. this was something she was trying do was piss her off to make her look bad. plus they knew for sure on of them are going to explode sooner or later. but then again that was common knowledge there. cell and all the other evil fuckers that they had to face instead of being In the room with that filth. they had to post more stronger guards by the door where tamaki is since she found her way in. she made sure there was other guards in the other rooms so they were not able to get to her grandsons and her other three sons who has been attack by her and her personal guards. so it took them a while to get them to a state of healing in a medical coma. they would bring that up sooner or later and will make sure that she was not going to go near them again. they even placed wards around the room that would alert them. genyu and nappa was the guards and there was no way to get by those two.

"My fellow kingdoms the monster has already taken the seal of the piller of light and my daughter once again was wounded and was injected with more poison that was altered from the person who made it. And all to save the piller's." hissed Oritel

"Will we not allow him to continue his ways and let him kill the person who has protected us all with her fellow freinds and family. this is what you call a thank you?" hissed Marion

Bella sighed from what her birth parents has just said. She was trying to remain calm since her anger seemed to be making her pain and sickness even more worst. for now she need to make sure that she was trying her best to keep up with everything. She was not going to give up fighting. she was going to show these kingdoms that she was going to continue on fighting even in her current condition she was in. she was going to show them that she was going to protect all from the evil that in the world right now. she was waiting to have her pain potion to kick in. and all of the other potions that severus made for her to make sure that she was able to get through this. while she was leaning on knepachi chest since he was comfortable right now. she was not even dressed up her body was to sore while her powers where at work. while erendor crossed his arms over his chest and wondered what the hell they were supposed to do. why should they care about her wounds. And most of all the poison was in her system. He has to worry about his own issues. Even though his own son was being rather difficult when it came down to him to accept the ones who he hired. But it seemed he was not going to do so. Plus they have to watch their own backs that is all he had to say on this. and he had a few things to say about what had happed with the words that has been spoken to diaspro that was uncalled for. and he was going to make it known that he was not happy from what he had heard and what was said to her. she has a rank as the rest of them in here. and they needed to know that she was as high ranked as everyone of he was going to make that known to them all so they can stop whatever grudge that they had on her.

"and how do you think we should know he would do that?" asked erendor

kenpachi covered groaned and knew what was going to come when it came down to the thoughts in bella's head. And they didn't even need her to voice those thoughts right now. since it was going to make matters worst when it came down to what she wanted to say at this point in time. as he bella's mouth again to make sure she didn't voice her thoughts. knowing she was about to speak up and it was not going to be something pleasant either and if it was any other times she would let her. but then again she was hoping to do the same dammed thing. but then again they needed to make sure that they are going to have to make sure their temper is in check as well. they knew sky father has his limits and that was already going ot break sooner or later. and with that little skank was playing him. and they are going to make him see the truth on what she was trying to do to sky father. while oritel and marion glared at erendor they have been long time friends. but his ideas and the way he didn't things these days was less than honorable. Some of them looked over to sky who was looking like he was not going to be doing anything. but then again he could atleast do what he should be doing. no one never knew that tamaki entered the room while everyone gasped from the way he looked. they forgot that they all was woke up from the medical induced coma they were placed in. as he made his way over to erendor he wanted to put his own words in.

"You must think about what is going to happen to your kingdoms and worlds. Even if they do survive from the battle. we must join together and fight together. We cant lose our mother from your choiced you and all the people who followed you." Pleaded tamaki

"And why would i listen to you boy. And I know you and you're bastards whatever they are to you have been lying about what has been going on with you. I know for a fact that diaspro is a angel and that she and her personal guard would never ever pulls omething like thiat. And most of all I could give a fuck less on that little bitch who has been nothing but problems with my son since they first met. Who cares if they are soul mates and bonded mates. But i must protect my kingdom." hissed Erendor

Erendor slapped tamaki so hard he was sent flying into the wall that was closest to him. Sky groaned he just pulled a major no no when he insulted one of bella's son's and the one with over past her temper. And most of all he harmed one of her sons. And one who just been harmed by someone who was wounded by the evil bitch. he heard a growl and saw kenpachi yelp since she had bit him as he shook his hand as blood dripped down from his hand. As he saw spirit and ryuuken rush over to tamaki and helped him up. They took him back to his chambers to make sure that nothing was damaged from all the work that was done on him. kenpachi knew that mama bear was out to play when erendor did what he had had done to her son, and then say what he had said. no one talked to her pup that way. and not get punished while doing so.. he couldn't help but laugh right now it was funny though. but he knew that he needed to speak to his father about this since his bella was about to snap. well she would be the first to snap with everyone around the room. he sighed and knew that this has to end here and now with how his father was handling things. and that is something he was going to suck it up and do and get it done and over with. even though his father would be very pissed off at him for speaking out of turn. but it needed to be said and said now. because he didn't want to make war with them. they are far to powerful and he was not going to survive.

"Father there was no need to say such harsh things to tamaki. It was uncalled for. he was only trying to help. and i think eraklyon should join forces with them all." said Sky

"No son we are not. eraklyon must defend itself. and as crowned prince you would know that my son." said Erendor

the others were proud of sky that he finally spoke up to his father he finally grew his balls back. They knew when his father pulled what he pulled on tamaki. It was something that pissed him off. Even though they got word that erendor did make tamaki pop all of his stitchs. So they had to put him under and redo everything. So that was not going to end well for erendor. they all just hoped he would listen to him. but then again they have a feeling what sky had just said to his father was not going to sink through his mind. and even though he was going to be stupid enough and now even think on what he had to listen to. but for now it was going ot be see who is going to win the battle of the wills the son or the father. and they have a feeling it was going to be erendor that was going to win since he was to pig headed to listen to none of them. so this was going to be how it is. they knew that he would come around sooner or later and that might be the hard way to have him to come to their side.. and about time that he grew some balls. but they knew it was not going to last by the way that his father thought bella arched a brow and waited like the rest of them to see what sky father was going to be doing next and what he was going to do. she knew that erendor was not going to listen to him. they didn't even know that draco entered the room to see if he was able to help out as much as he was able to do so in his current state. He wanted to put in on his own thoughts and see if he was able to help. He was under a potion that he took to make sure he was able to do this.

"Yes father i think the best defence we all have to join forces with them and the other realms. you know as well as i do that domino had the best of the best in their fighting teams. and i have learned loads about war from them." pleaded Sky

"No,no,, for us eraklyon must always come first that is our duty and honor." said Erendor

"If that is what you call home. and you don't know what honor is by the way are acting you pitiful excuse of a you are more stupid than i first thought." said Draco

Ayame sighed draco gotten loose as well. they didn't know how the hell they gotten loose. But it seemed that they over took the right about of calming potions so he and draco was able to come here and do this. bella was there ready to let loose all the anger that she felt the past few months. Ayame and sango stood behind bella just in case she decided to attack. They knew how bella is when she was in the mood she was in. no one speaked to her pups that way. not just one pup two of them. and this was going to end here and now. rangiku rushed over to see what she was going to do. since they knew mama bear is out to play now. she was out to protect her pups. and that is not a good sign for erendor. so they wanted to see what was going to be said and done to the pitiful excuse of a king. and that is something that needed to be said. and they could care less on what was going to be said to them. but then again they knew that bella was going to make him piss himself for even speaking to her pups the way he had. bad enough he hired the one who raped and harmed four of her pups and her grandpups. She saw Carlisle come in and took draco back to his room since he lost his strength and feel to the floor and pasted out from the pain and the amount of potion he has in his body right now.

"How could you say such things? And how could you do something and say thing to their faces. And most of all harm my pups that has been suffering from what that bitch has done to them. not only once more than once. Along with her personal guard. And it seemed you don't believe that filth over there and her personal guard would do such things." Hissed bella

"Princess isabella this is between me and my son. and not you. and if you attack one of my staff again i will not be pleased and will have you punished. And most of all I don't believe a word those bastards of yours say. My own staff would never harm someone like that. so back the fuck off if you know what is good for you.." snapped Erendor

Erendor flinched at the darkness in those pink and red eyes that showed the power of the world and the feeling that he was getting off her he even tasted what she was feeling. he has basically said the wrong worlds to the wrong person. Even though he was basically going to ignore what was being directed to him. he knew that the glowing of her eyes that she was pissed off. and he knew he had crossed the line when he spoke to her sons the way he had. but right now he didnt give a damn. every man for himself that is all her had to say on it. and his son will listen to him and will do as he says. and he didnt give a damn on how the outcome was going to be when he was going to be defending his own home world. and he knew he was going to win with his soldiers. while the one known Ayame and sango and rangiku was behind her looking at him as if he was the lowest jerk in the realms. Sango wondered if he knew she was a filthy whore and that is seeming that he was overlooking at this point in time. but he was basically landing himself in the same boat as the whore if he didn't stop what he was doing. and saying. While they looked over to the whore and say that she was looking all to pleased from how she was able to get the king to see her as if she was this perfect little angel who changed her ways from how she was before. this was something they hated most about what she was doing.

"Well i don't care what you say for your information she was asking for it. and be lucky it was nothing worst. and kings can be wrong on their judgement when they are wrong. they will doom their own home worlds. i have seen this with many kingdoms and that what will happen to yours." said byakuya

"And if you can't even accept another person idea's like your son then you are not the father and good king." said zange

Sky took zange by the shoulder and stared down to him. he wanted to let him know how proud he was of him for even saying that to his father. but then again he knew how open zange with his thoughts he has. Since he was like his mother and father like that. but he knew that this was not the best of times for him to be blurting out all of his thoughts right now. this was not the time to be insulting anyone as well. but either way he was happy that zange and the others has said what needed to be said. Since someone needed to blurt out things like this. bella was about to slap him for how he was handling her son. and his father was on thin ice with how he was making these people and his bella more and more pissed off. and they knew that he was not going to survive if he didnt stop. and he knew that bella was going to do something sooner or late. and this was going to be not a pretty sight. so he needed to make sure that he stopped this before he was going to be dead. plus she knew that she was going to be mad at him for what he was about to do. it was safer for him to be on his father side, and he knew that talking down to one of her sons was going to be him getting bitch slapped and having him being ignored until she forgave him for his own stupidity and his own fathers stupidity.

"zange this is not the time for you and your brothers to be speaking out like this. restrain yourselves before speaking out next time.. and will you excuse us please." snapped Sky

Bella growled and narrowed her eyes and hissed and walked to the other side of the room she was going to make she that she was going to let sky know what she was feeling right now. and he was not going to like what she was going to do to him. sky gulped when he looked down in his bella's eyes that was still glowing and flashing since she was fighting with herself. As she raised her hand and slapped him clawing his face on both sides and kicked him in the junk to make him know that she was not putting up with what he was saying. And most of all what will happen when he was being a total ass to her sons he knew held his cheek as he felt the blood leak down from the marks on his face from where she slapped him and knew that he deserved that. and he knew that she was going to be mad at him for a while. while everyone in the room knew that he kinda deserved what he has just gotten. plus with him not sensing her through their link from their mating bond since they are soul mates. and he knew that she cut it off until she was going to forgive him. spirit shook his head in shame at the stupid ass. While Ayame started down at how could sky do something like this. spirit was going to make sure he was going to tell him straight out who and what he had done wrong. and he was going to make it known on how ashamed of him right now. not even when he was married to her he never ever once spoke to her and his children like that.

"You know you were in the wrong with the way you spoken to my son. if you remember he likes to go by his middle name. and for your information that was my son you spoke that way to. he was only trying to help his mother and spoke the truth." hissed spirit

Diaspro walked over to show the king she was better than bella in everyway that she was able to show. And would be a much better woman for sky that the little freak. Even though she had him wrapped around her little finger right now since she was going to make sure that she was able to make them king even more wrapped around her finger than he already was. she stopped dead in her tracks. everyone in the room was feeling what she felt right now. she continued to walk and sat down next to her father. she let the others deal with this one. spirit was not going to let this filth get to him. he was going to use one of his blades to chop he to pieces. but he knew that he would not wish to have her filthy blood on his blades. so he was going to buy his time like the rest of them. and strike when the time was right. plus they all had the good ideas on how they are going to make her suffer. and it was going to taste so sweet when that time came. and diaspro was going to say the wrong thing to make everyone more and more pissed off. she must be stupid with all her insults and what she was doing was going to make her grave more and more deeper and further into hell to the worst parts of hell.

"Your time with the crown prince is over those's aliens, death gods, arancars and espada, demons." said Diaspro

"If i were you i watch your back you filthy little commoner whore. you would never know when it would be your last,." hissed bulma

bulma walked away with the air of power that was known to be the queen of all the sayiens should have to make sure others know who queen she was. and that showed a lot of power when you're a queen of the sayien race. Even the prince and princess showed that much power as well. even everyone was showing the power that they had but pushing it out on them. she was now known to saw her daughter who was gone and didn't know were she had gone off to. She figured she had enough she looked over to orital he shook her head sadly at how the mightly has fallen when it came down to his old was making the worst ideas and it was going to get him kill in the end. so he was hoping that he would change his mind sooner or later. that is all he was able to was hope for the best for him to change his mind and think for the best of his kingdom.. and looked over to the area were he watched sadly as the palace started to shake. But he was not even happy with him. how dare he even think about what his own friend has done and said to those who didn't deserve it. Since it was harsh to even say it when it came down to tamaki and draco. but when he attacked them and have to have to be put under again to have their stitchs to be redone. That was something pissed him off even more than he already was.

"What is happening.?" asked Diaspro

Sky felt his skin craw that this bitch was touching his person while trying to dry hump him as well when it came down to her trying to get in his pants still. It was as if she was trying her best to make her point acrossed that she was the right one for him. but she wasn't he was with his soul mate and bonded. She was the only one for him. he even felt like his skin was crawling the from her even touching him. while she was getting death glared from the others thinking she was trying to suck up to sky. but they was not going to say thing for the time being. but then aagin they are going to kill her sooner or later. they tried to warn them all but it seemed his own father wished to burn all the bridged that he could and pissed the most powerful brings in the realms. but nope the moron had to think the way he always do. so this was going to be the end of some of them if they didnt change their minds. plus they knew that it wasnt none of them to make the palace shake like that was none of them since they are all there. well other than bella who was dende knows where. but they think she went back to her office in the soul socitey.

"See bella was right, father what should we do?" asked Sky

Orital everyone to go back to their homes while slipped out and popped away in black mist or using senkaimon gates or garganta's or using instant transmission. they was not even caring if she along with stella and layla was seen since they went with one of the others to go where they are going to. plus they knew they would meet up with bella somewhere down the road. even though they went with kenpachi so they would be dropped off in her office. if the soul socitey was still there with how pissed off that she was when she took off. they had to go and fight this thing unless all will be lost to the realms. But they all hoped that they were able to see that their own ideas was wrong when it came down to how they thought. But for now they had to make sure everyone was gone and sent back to their kingdoms. Even though they thought they should not help them on how they were thinking. But for now they were going to show them that they were being a good sport about everything at this point in time. and most of all hope they would see that they were thinking wrong and would change their minds on what they thought was the right thing to do. and most of all erendor since he was the one who they were hoping would change for the better. But they would have to wait and see how this would all play out when it came down to how he was thinking right now.

to be continued


	25. Chapter 25

_chapter 25_

* * *

Sky could feel the pain through their mating bond. And he knew he was apart of whatever pain she was feeling. but most of it was apart of what has been pushed into her body. In which he knew their bond was not enough to cure it. Since her system was still having a hard time trying to figure it out to purify it. But he was hoping it would be soon. he just wanted to go to her so badly and comfort her and to let her know that he was there for now. and most of all that he was sorry for what he has said to her children. Even though he was only doing it to keep the peace between his father and the others. even though he thinked he made things way worst than they were already was. but he knew for sure that she has not forgiven him if he was able to explain what and why he did what he had done. he crossed the line with kasanoda and papa bear was even more pissed off. lucky someone healed his nose after having it broken. and understood why she had slapped him. hell everyone else was avoiding him like the black plague. but then again there was not much they are going to be doing on this. plus he knew there was more than one person was going to be pissed off at him right now. and he knew that he was going to kiss alot of asses to get back on everyones good side and hope he was forgive,

 _"I wonder wat my bella is up to right now. And how my sons and grandsons is doing no one informed their health status, i feel the deep deep sadness she has within our mateing bond."_ thought Sky

Sky went over to the desk he ran his hand down the old sword something special she had given to him. it was her first ever gift she has given to him. he always loved it since the first day he has given it to him. but it seemed his peace and quite didnt last long since the bitch came in. and not as if he wanted to air out his office after she was in there since she seemed to like to stink it up. He just cant even stand the sight of her from all of the evil crap she has done. most of all her own personal guard she has as well. it was like she hired people who was like what she wanted to do. and that even made him feel even more sick when it came down to if that is what she does to hire others. he was told what she had done to bella's four sons and her grandsons once more. and that was unforgiveable since she done it when they were on a break. But they could not find the bodies of the guards that the others has killed. In which she was pissed off that she has to hire more. Even though she didn't even know who and what happened to them. but his father didn't listen to him once again. like always when it came down to him doing what he wanted. because the whore is to much of a good actress to make it show that she was not the one who harmed the ones her and her guard has harmed. he sighed and just hoped she was going to go away sooner or later. but now he was going to have to deal with her for the time being.

"Prince sky?" said Diaspro

"What is it now?" snapped Sky

Sky rolled his eyes she is the cause of all this pain he was feeling and he knew that one day. hes been around the others way to much to pick up on how they spoke and how they acted when they are annoyed or pissed off. someone was not going to be able to hold bella back and she will kill her and he would let her do it. and sadly he was going to let her and the others kill her. it would make the world a better place with out her in it. he sighed and knew that deiaspro hated them and he knew that she voiced it more than once. plus he hated her. and she knew that she was the most wanted person to be murdered and brought back and do it over again. and again and again and once they are done toss her sorry bitch ass through the gates of hell after placed the seal on her to make sure she didnt escape from hell. that would be his happiest day well after this is over him and bella would be married so. That is what he was trying to keep his mind level from saying what he wanted. He didn't need her to harm no one even worst than they were already was. all he remembered was hearing screams of pain. They just thought it was the monster at the time when they heard it. That was what everyone thought.

"Your father was impressed by how you stood up to those freak none human, i know your not human but that dont matter to your father was proud of you at the last war meeting." said Diaspro

sky only groaned there was his good standing with the king of all sayeins and the others and he knew what he was able to do. he knew that he was not on the good side of the most powerful beings in the know universe and the realms. and it is never good to be on the bad side of the death gods and the gods themses. it was not going to be a good thing when you die they have the choice to toss you anywhere they see fit. but then again he knew that they would forgive him sooner or later. now he was going to be dead if they crossed paths again. and he knew that bella was involved to and he knew how protective all of them over her. so was her as well. but he knew he would be able to explain to them when he had the chance to do so. He just wanted to make them to understand what was and why he did what he had done. that is all he needed to do. he knew they would understand even though he would be badly insulted to how much of a dickless loser that he was for taking his father side and doing what he had done. but it seemed that they all felt bad for thinking it was something else who made screams of pain and not who they were who was making the painful scream. But then again they didn't even know that she left the room with a few of her guards. It must have been when they were arguing about whatever It was at the time. but now they knew better on who they were screaming in pain. But then again they knew for a fact that his father still didn't believe that diaspro was the one who was doing that to those poor poor boys. They didn't even deserve what she was doing to them. and he was going to make his father to see what it was her that she was making them suffer for something they didn't deserve. But he knew one day she would get what was coming for her. and he hoped it was going to be soon.

"It was a mistake." said Sky

"Oh no. you put your duty to your father and kingdom first." said Diaspro

Sky only glared at her wishing to punch her in the face or just kill her. but he just did the best thing to do at this point in time. he just got up and left with out saying anything to her. he wanted to strangle her right now and end her sorry excuse of a life. and he wouldn't give a damn what his father would think on that. he knew that spirit and byakuya and kenpachi was standing in on domino part since they were defending their part. but he was worried that his bella was going to die if she kept this up. and he was not willing to lose her yet. he knew about the poison and the affects since he has been getting hell butterflies to keep him up on her failing health. He wished she would not fight while she was still trying to purify the poisons. But it seemed that what he wished was not going to happen. he knew her all to well inside and out. that she would fight until the very end. And that is something he loved about her. and he would never ever exchange her for no one or anyone in the world. He just wished the bitch would just leave him the hell sighed he just wished to see his bella. and to know she was ok. because he didn't want to have a hell butterfly sent to him and telling him that she has died on him. that is something he was not going to accept right now. and he was hoping that one of the others would off this bitch soon because he was not going to take no more of her bullshit.

* * *

 _meanwhile a month later_

bella was reading up in her favorite tree. It was something he enjoyed doing to help her relax when it came down to stuff like this. along with sky stuff as well. and her failing health. Her powers has not yet found out how to purify the altered poison that was inside of her. it took a while to even figure out how to get rid of the poison inside of her when naraku made it. Now it was altered to make things way worst for her. but for now she just has to accept what It is and deal with it until her body figures out how to get rid of it. But she like to do when she was down like this to sit in the tree she came attached to when she first came her and read or do something. they got a wish and tecna's world was now with them on the war front. Draco and some of the others were staying here along with kagura and some of the was still in the hospital wing in the medical induced coma. she sighed and knew that she wanted to murder someone but she was not allowed to do it. so they are just buying their time. even though the kido corps was destroyed with all of their anger. so yeah it was something they had to all repair with the snap of their fingers. hell they had to take their anger out on something. and somewhere so they did it in the kido corps.

"Hey beautiful." said Sky

Bella blinked and though she was hearing things. Since that has been happening sincs she was given the poison. She smiled even if it was just a voice she was hearing. But she looked up and from her book to see if it was sky for real or just her hearing thing. But when she saw it was sky really there. she sent him one of her bright smiles that always warmed everyones heart. but how long was this going to last before he was taken away from her again. she even wondered how he gotten away from the stalker to even get here. she sighed and was happy to even know he was here to be here with her. and hopefully tell her why he did what he had done. that kinda hurt when he pulled that back in her palace. sky seen all the wounds and how bad she was. he sighed and knew all of this but it was worst to see it in person. But he known that she was in a few or more fights. bella jumped on his hover bike and they took off. she wondered how in the world he got away from his father and the whore. so that is the question there. but she was just happy either way. and knew that she would forgive him sooner or later. plus everyone else had already forgiven him. so that was already known to sky. but she was going to enjoy this time while it last. as she let out a content sigh and laid her hand on his strong mussled back.

"I know that i was in the wrong with kasanosda. and i already said my sorries to spirit and he accepted it. but i know we belong together and i think of them as my own." said Sky

Bella only closed her eyes and let him sooth her so she was able to relax some before she had to go back to the school. but she only nodded into his back to let him know that she forgiven him already. But she enjoying this moment while it last before they dragged him back home kicking and screaming. and then she would get her chance in murdering the whore as well. sky smiled knowing she was happy and relaxed. That is all he wanted right now. he just wanted her to rest and take a break. And that is what she was doing right now. he knew that they would be coming for him soon. So he was going to be enjoying this while he was able to do so. Since he kinda escaped his palace using the spells that was given and showed to him if he wanted to do something like this. but he knew they would be coming for him to take him back so he was able to be miserable once more. He just hoped they would give him more time with the woman he loved most in the world. His bella his soul mate and bonded. He just wanted to be here for as long as he was able to do so. But he has others watching out for him so they could warn him when they send people to come and get him to take him back home and be miserable. His own mother helped him to get away as well. she knew that he wanted to do this and also helped him escape with the magic he knew would help as well. he made up with The ex dark lord as well. She was made at him still but he knew that they would forgive him soon. as he took her back to earth and spend some time together. sky smiled and knew that it was the best day so far. it was what she needed in her time of need. but then again she would be able to be happy until they had to go back into the war meetings.

* * *

 _meanwhile two days later_

Everyone was back on domino for the war meeting to make sure they are all on the same page. Or changed their minds on what they chose to do. even though the follow the leader act was getting a bit annoying. To show off their stupid way of thinking and think they could win against something like this. oritel sighed and knew that this was not going to be a easy task when it came down to the ones who was following erendor. Even though they had a mega fight on when he confronted him about the whole bullshit that has been going on. and once again erendor was a jerk and didn't want to listen to reason and see the truth that was in front of him. so he was going to try again to see what he was able to do. he sighed and knew he had to think on those thoughts later. Since he had to see if the sorry excuse for a king had changed his mind on helping them and teaming up on the defeat of the monster. His little princess was being guarded from diaspro since she had enough and kicked the living crap out of her and had to be pulled off of her for what she had done to her son again, the others let her have her fun before the meeting started. now she had kenpachi and genyu and the twins watching her. those two was able to stop her before anything else happened. but for now it was going to be the who is going to join forces now and who was going to be the fucktard in the end who was going to end up dead for being stupid and not listening to no one.

"My fellow kingdoms with his last attack it was more stronger than ever. and we must devise a plan to defeat him." said Orital

Everyone muttered to each other about what had just been said. They knew they should be changing their minds on this. but they didn't know if they should and seem to show that they were weak in frong of the most powerful kingdom in the know universe. They just wanted see if they should do what they had asked. they knew that the beings in the room was the most powerful beings out there. and that gave them some comfort to know that they would be able to save them all. but it was known of you on their bad side you would end up dead or even worst when it came downt to what they are going to do. bella's eye brow started to twitch in annoyance from what was going on. even though she knew that she was not the only one who was feeling the same thing as she was. bella huffed and rolled her eyes from the crap they muttered and the thoughts they were having. She knew that she should not go invading others thoughts. But she was wondering what they were thinking and what they were feeling as well. she also wondered if they were ever going to agree on anything. but right now she was in no mood she let everyone else deal with her part in this she was sore as hell. she sighed and knew that there was not much she was able to do right now. but it seemed that her body was trying to figure out things as well. but she knew it was not going to be a quick thing either. It took a very long time the last time when naraku pulled this. but someone altered it so her body would just have to figure out things. But until then she would fight and make sure she was able to win. She sighed and hoped that this was going to be quick. Since she just wanted to sleep. Spirit sighed and knew that she was not doing well. but he would be by her side until she tells him to go and do something or he has to be sent on a mission.

"My daughter will speak to everyone here. please hear her out. she is known to be a warrior and faced far worst than this." said Oritel

vegeta nodded to what oritel has said. It was all true and he was the one of many who raised her to be like this. while beerus and whis was in the meeting this time. they wre going to be making their point acrossed to what erendor was doing was wrong. But for now they were going to watch from where they were and make sure that things would go over smoothly. Since these other kingdoms are stupid and didn't evne know what they were doing. hell he wanted to kill them off himself. But oritel talked him out of it before he did something he should not do. but this was something that was needed to be said and they will shut up and listen to what she will say. it was the best there is out there and they would have to listen and agree, he knew that she would be able to use her air of power plus she was in her captain uniform and she was going to be using her alpha female and her captain voice to make a command. they would have to listen to her. and make sure they would since they would be stupid to not listen and doom themselves. that would be their issue and not theirs if they chose to do things on their own. and not join forces. but they had to try and see how it was going to work out and see how it was going to play out as well.

"We have to think of where he gets his power from is the first part we start off at. and we all know there is much we can do for this issue. this is time of war and we must gather together and fight with all we have. we all love out kingdoms yes. but there is times we must face the facts that we all must go and do what is right. i hope you all look into your hearts and see what is right and not what is wrong thank you." commanded bella

Oritel and marion felt so much pride from in their little princess since she was a proud warrior and she was going to show that she didn't care on what they thought about her. she has been through so much that made her the strong warrior that she was today. Even though she was in the mood to kill two people in the room. But they were going to make sure that she was not going to do so until she was able to do what she was wanting to do for a very long time. even though they wanted to let her go and do what she wanted. But they were not able to do so. Since they didn't want to start a war with erendor. Even though they knew for a fact that they would crush him. that is why they didn't want to start said war. but they loved their little princess with everything they had in them. she was the best to speak the truth like the little warrior that she was. while vegeta and bulma was dabbing at their eyes to show their joy of their blood adopted daughter. until something was shot up from the water. bella flashed over and used muramasa and sliced it where diaspro was. in which she did that to please herself. While she heard her scream out in horror and disgust. In which that made bella very happy to know that she did something to make her scream out in horror. bella she landed gracefully and placed muramasa back in her sash with murcilago. Shiriyuki and zangestzu was on her back. deiaspro was grossed out from what she was seeing. in which it pissed her off even more than she was already pissed off. And she knew that it was done on purpose. and she knew it was planned and that freak was not going to hear the end of this. and she was going to show her what happened to those who fucked with her.

"We all will join in together and fallow my daughter into battle." said Oritel

Everyone chanted bella's name as if she was going to save them all from what was going on. since they finally saw the truth and needed to have her to be the savior that she was known to be from all of the stories they all heard when they were all growing up. They all knew that she finally made her point known that they were stupid on how they were thinking and that they needed to see the truth and know that she was going to be the one who was going to win and make sure that she was going to end this fight with everything that she has in her. even though if it might end up killing her. but she didn't care just as long as she wins and be able to save all of the ones she loved most in the world. So they could live on and be happy. But she knew for a fact that no one would let her die if they had the choice in the matter. But the ones who chanted that bella is hot and wanted to bang her and let her have their child got knocked out by the ones who was close by. but when she seen diaspro march her way over to sky to see if she was able to make him see that he should not be doing what he was doing. bella really was getting pissed off from what she was only arched a brow to her and wondered what in the world she was going to do. and it seemed that she was more pissed off than before. and they hoped that erendor was going to let them do what they wanted to do since they wont know how much longer it was going to be before they finally snapped and killed her on the spot. so they hoped they would have that chance and toss that whore into hell after the seal was placed on her.

"But it's crazy and dangerous and with her of all people. why would my prince save some place on earth or whatever it was call now.." said Diaspro

Diaspro clutched a hold of sky's arm to see if he was able to do what she wanted him to do. she knew she has his father on her side. but she seemed she was not able to get his mother or sky on her side. even though he should be hers. well that and her little slaves as well. but that was another thing for a later time. she just didn't need to have sky father to see that she was really the one who did all of that along with her personal guard. sky pulled his arm away from her as if she was the most vile thing in the known universe. Even though she is the most vile thing in the known universe. Didn't she understand that he was not into her and that he was not hers. and that he was with his bella who happened to be his soul mate and bonded. even if they are not even soul mates they would still love each other. but he was happy that they are soul mates though. he was getting tiered fo her ways and how she was getting away with the shit she had been doing. it was time for his father to get some sense and let them kill her and end the world of her miserable whore ass self. they would alter her parents memories to make it not like she never ever existed and placed someone else in their care that needed a family. he went to stand beside his bella who was about to give her another beating soon if she didn't back the hell off.

"You are not the person who i hired. how dare you talk down to isabella like that and for all she had done for our planet. And to her children and what you have done to them with your guard is sickening. she even swallowed her hate for you to save you." said Erendor

"This is all your faught you freak! I will make you pay one day for this!" growled Diaspro

Since she didn't have the job anymore as she took off with her personal guard. Bella only smirked darkly and looked over to sky father and gave her the permission to go ahead as she dragged diaspro out of the room. when the doors closed and felt the whole palace shook from whatever she was doing all they heard was screams. plus there was a line of people who is waiting for her suffering. about a hour a half hour then everyone else was going to be in a very long line to get their chance at her. once everyone was done they looked happier and much more better since they all have been waiting to do that for a very long time. bella came in as if she had the best day or the best sex ever. Plus the screams was music to all of their ears. sent one of the others to go and alter the memoreis of her parents and place a kid in their care who needed the family to raise her. so this was going to be like she never ever existed ever.

"My daughter you are the best thing we have known," said Vegeta

"Well she is our little girl after all. and i have fatherly pride in saying so and tossing someone into hell so proud.." said Oritel

Oritel took his little princess in his arms and then let vegeta be the next one to hug her. since they are proud of her to let her know that she has done what was needed to be done. but for now they all had to go and prepare for battle. and they are going to be ending this today. they knew that bella would be the one to defeat all of this. and that is for sure they knew was going to be fact. so then again they knew all of this was going to end this day. while bella rounded up all the troops and ordered them to go to their post to start their fight where she ordered them to go to. while she took who she needed with her and see if they could stop whatever it was going on where she needed to go. Even though she promised Layla she would not toss him in hell. and let her home world deal with him the best way as they could. But if he was able to get out of whatever they planned to do with him. then she and the others have the choice what they were going to do with him. so she would give Layla home world the chance that they were wanting.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

bella and her freinds were all transformed while they went into for the attack while the others went in as well. tritanous growled how the hell did this happened. bella flew out of the water to attack as much as she was able to do so. Since she had more freaking poison pushed into her. so this was going to be something that was going to be a very long time to get rid of with the amount that she was given. And most of all her soul has not even figured out how the get rid of it just yet. in which was annoying and wished it would go quicker. But for now she needed to get back into the fight and not think about what she was thinking. And think on those thoughts later. She needed to see what she needed to do here. and see what she was able to do. and she knew this was not going to be fun for what she might have to do. while sky looked around and wondered where his bella was. and wondered what is taking her so long to get here. he was hoping she didnt get harmed or anything. but for now he was going to buy ttime and fight off what even came near him. but then again he knew that bella was the one and the key to end all of this madness.

"Where is she?" asked Sky

"He had gotten away. but i have more work to do. i have the power that flora dont. but this will hurt like hell. floria is going to help me." said bella

bella flew down to the beach and went to her knee's and knew what she had to do she called forth the Shikon jewel and she was going to suck in all the darkness from what the monster had left. Even though she should not be doing something like this. since she already has that poison inside of her. but this was the only way she could think of to have this go more quicker. Plus she was the only one who was able to do something like this. but she was only needed some form of help to get through this. she knew this was going to be fun and extremely painful for her to di. and she was not going to feel right for a while. but she and sky got married before they even setted out just in case anything ever happened to her from this fight. while she was going to suck this all into her soul. and this was going to be more painful than what people would think it was going to feel like.

"Breath of the ocean, i'm your commander the Shikon Miko the keeper of the Shikon jewel come forth and let the pain of the darkness into me at once!." ordered bella

everyone watched with wide eyes who had never seen her do something like this before. the darkness with into bella and the Shikon jewel. as she screamed and cried in pain since this was being sucked into her very core of her soul, and she would have to purify it. they was shocked that someone would cause themself pain and suffering to save them all. and this was something that they was shocked seeing and watching. once it was over flora cast'd a nature spell while bella felt like she was going to be sick from what she had just done. as she put bella head in her lap after she was done vomiting all she had in her stomach. she knew she should of not done something like this. but it was the only best option she had at this point in time. everyone was in shock at how powerful that this woman was. even though they knew it from stories. While sky had tears in his eyes from even watching something like this once again. but he knew she was the only one who was able to even do something like this. so he was just going to have to deal with this. even though he hoped everyone sees how powerful she really is and regret how they turned down what she was offering to them. but for now he was not happy and cried how for his poor bella.

"You did it bella you save the beach and all the worlds." said Flora

Bella only nodded as she sweated and felt cold her powers was purifying the poison and darkness she sucked in from this realm and all of the other realms. Even though it was not helping with her current failing health with other posion in her system. In which it was kinda battling each other inside of her right now. but she hoped her soul would figure out things soon enough. But for now she would just have to wait to see what and how things turned out. she never had done something so large before. sky took her into his arms as flora syrenix box opened to give her wish. while bella passed out she couldn't take the pain no more while sky let her sleep in his arms. he was so proud of her and he was sure all the other realms and her parents are as well. and she was going to have to go to the next area that needed to be done. even though she was in alot of pain but she was still able to do it. and fight until the very end of this. as she opened a garganta and went to layla home world since that was the last one and they knew it was going to be ended there. she just was going to hand over her cousin to them and make sure they knew the deal that was made. If he escaped any priosn they placed him in they would pretty much was going to have to deal with what she was going to deal with him. but for now she was going to and relax and heal as best as she was going to until she was cured fully. But she made sure that they knew the deal that she and Layla had made. Even her father agreed to the terms. And was happy to have the chance to show they were able to lock up someone like the one who they kicked out of the family.

To be continued


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26_

* * *

The Bollabies were swimming and saw pollution coming out of the pipe and a barrel of toxic drops while they are swimming away from it. The Singing Whales, the Devourer and the Giant Eel were seen after the Bollabies. As the trix finally made it to where they needed to go. They made sure they were able to break out the one person who they would need for this. since he was icy boyfriend. Even though they didn't know what she seen in him. even though he was a major asshole and used her for the power she has for whatever crap he had against his own family for not even doing what he really wanted. In which was something they normally don't get into when it came down to who they seem to team up with anymore. But he did give them the power the would need to fight the winx and the one person who they have been trying to kill off when it came down to the one person that would never freaking die. But they might be able to do so now since they have the powers that was given to them. icy smirked looking around the ocean where the throne they needed to find so her beloved would be able to have the power and become a king and herself a queen. She just hoped that no one was around to stop them when it came down to them trying to do what they were sent to do. even though it was a mega pain in the ass to break into the prison where they had her beloved held at. As if it was going to keep him there for long. They even killed some of the guards who was watching over him to make sure he didn't even escape. It was just a laughable thing to even see what they thought was going to be a prison fit for someone of great powers. And as well with the great mind like her beloved who has been the one who has given the powers that was far much stronger than they have ever had before. she knew her sisters didn't understand why she would be even having a man like the one who she was currently with. But she seemed to not even care on what they even thought to how they even try to talk to her to get out of the relationship that she was in. even though she didn't even care it was out of love that they were trying to help her. icy shook her head mentally and knew she would have to think on those thoughts later. They were here to do something that needed to do. and start the war that everyone thought was done and over with. In which was far from being done and over with at this point in time. as she laughed darkly from her own thoughts on how those goody goodies was going to think when they find out what and who was finally free.

"Ah, finally!" chirped icy

"The Infinite Ocean!" chirped darcy

"And all ours!" chirped icy

Icy and darcy along with their other sister laughed darkly thinking that they have already won the war they were fighting. they finally had powers to even to get to the infinite ocean. In which took a while to even do that. but they knew that for the fact that the little twit was not even done finding out how to get rid of the poison inside of her body. That naraku guy had a lot of good ideas when it came down to how he was able to make things and make someone suffer. But how the hell someone like him fall to someone like Isabella the all out pain in their ass when it came down to her defeating someone so powerful and smart like naraku. It was far beyond them when it came down to how someone like her defeated him like she had. Sure she was super powerful that could be a part of what lead to his defeat. But they didn't know that for sure. They could not even figure out how to even do the cursed marking spell. That was one of the many things that they would love to figure out. but they were happy with what they knew how to use. And most of all the one spell to inlarge something when someone screamed out in pain. But his work has been a great help to how they got the power they have gotten. But then again there was more to learn from someone like him. and they would be happy to learn as much as they could from the all mighty great naraku. Even the all mighty great albus dumbledor since they found his work as well. it seemed to have helped them greatly as well when it came to the power they have been trying to gather for so long. Even though their plans have been screwed over when it came down to how the pain in their ass who liked to make things even harder for them. but they would make sure that this time they would win. Even though they didn't even know how hard it was going to be. but for now they were going to try their best to win against the ones who has been making sure they never win. But this time they had more power to win against them. well it was what they hoped they had the power to do so. They sighed and knew they would have to think on this later since they had more thinged they needed to do for the time being. icy smirked knowing that they have came a long way to get to this point. And now it was finally here. she wanted to cry since they have done something that they have finally set their minds out on. she knew her sisters was just as happy as she was. but for now they knew they have to finish this and get back to her beloved to let him know that they have done what he wished them to do.

"Yeah, we better move it, the Emperor's Throne awaits." Chirped stormy

"Thanks to its power, we'll be unbeatable." Purred icy

"But, are we sure it isn't dangerous?" asked darcy

Darcy just wanted to know if this was even a good idea or not. This was a bit tricky when it came down to what was going on with what they were doing. they just have a history to what the plans they have worked so hard one. Just in the end they have them ruined by the one and only isebella. It seemed she was good at what she does. and her powers are great when it came down to how she was able to defeat them over and over again. she knew her sisters was going to think of her as crazy for even asking this sort of thing. But that was only for how she was trying to get them to understand that there was always something that would ruin their plans. So she was just going to voice what she wanted to ask. While stormy and icy looked over to their sister and wondered what brought this on. sure they could understand hy she wanted to know this. and wondered why should she even think about it even being dangerous when it came down to the power and the stuff they were able to use to bring the little bitch to her knees when it came down to defeating the one who they hated most. Since she was the reason why they always lose to the winx. The other winx was not as powerful and knew if it was just them. they would be able to defeat them and win like they wanted to. But nope they had to have the one person who was more powerful than anyone of the fairies inside of that school. but then again they have altered the poison that the all mighty great naraku had made to make her suffer. In which served them greatly when it came down to them finally getting what they deserved. Even though they knew they had the power now to finally do what they wanted and finally get what they wanted in the end. While icy would be the empress of all of the known universe. While they would be right beside her when she finally takes the throne with the man who they though was rather disgusting. But if he was going to be giving them the power and what they wanted. They could deal with him and try their best to get past what he was. even though they have slept with him as well. he wanted to make sure he had all three of them. even though they didn't like that part. But icy seemed to think that he loved her when it came down to how he made her think that. but they knew different since he says the say stuff to them when he comes to them at night. Even though icy would never ever listen to them. but she would find out the hard way that he wanted them all. but they would be there for her when she finds out that he was not what he really is and that he never loved her. but for now they would think on those thoughts later since they knew that they must finish this and get back before the winx was alerted to them being in a palce that was protected by them. well there was a lot of placed that was protected by them. they just didn't want to start the fight this early on yet.

"Dangerous how?" asked stormy

"If the Winx find out that we're back..." explained darcy

"Oh, them. They won't be a concern." Growled icy

"Why not?" asked darcy

Icy stopped swimming and huffed from what her dammed sister was trying to question her on. she should have some form of faith in her to make sure she was able to know that she knew best for their family. even though she knew the man she loved was going to given them what they wanted in the end. Even though she knew she should not put much faith in someone like the man who she loved right now since they have been burned by people like him in the end. But she has the faith in what he was promising them. she just hoped that he would not use her like all of the other men she was with. He seemed that he was in love with her in which was something that was a good sign when it came down to what she knew he felt for her. even though she knew her sisters don't agree with her on this one. But then again they seemed to know what is best for her. even though she was the one who should know more than them. but then again she understood why her sister has asked what she wanted to know. the winx and their leader is the thorn in their side since they met her. and she has messed up everything from the beginning. But then again they should know by now that her beloved was finally free from the prison that they locked him away in. but she was going to try and protect him as much as she was able to do so. But for now they just needed to get this part done and over with. Even though she needed to make her sister understand that she was wrong in what she was thinking. Even though she did have the point in asking. But she was not going to make her change her mind in even doing this. it was the best thing to do for their family. and she would never ever change her mind on anything that was going on in having her family well off and finally have what they rightfully deserved. Darcy arched a brow waiting for her sister to explain why they should not worry about the winx finding out that they should not be worried about the ones who would be coming after them for one breaking out their sisters little bastard boyfriend who seemed to enjoy screwing them as much as her. and most of all killing all of those guards and as well entering a place they should not be even entering. But they seemed to not even care about who and what they were doing anymore. Even though it would be getting what she promised them in the end. Killing them slowly and painfully and them toss them into the gates of hell. in which they seen what those look like since she gave them more than one warning to show them that they were real. And in hoped that they would change.

"all of the known beings in the universe and all of the realms are polluting all the oceans of the world, and that weakens the balance of the Infinite Ocean." Explained icy

"Of course, the Infinite Ocean is linked to all the oceans of Magix. It's the perfect chance to exploit their foolishness." Chirped stormy

Stormy pounded her fist into her hand knowing that her sister has spoken the truth when it came down to how things have been going on. even though she understood more about what her sister was planning. And that was fueling the power they would need for them to finish what they wanted to do. even though it was going to be the reason why the being who was helping them with giving them power was gaining power through garbage in which is kinda gross. Even though they were having sex with him. it was the worst sex they have in their life. Even those icy did enjoy having sex with him. she had this thing about not judging a smelly guy. It seemed to turn her even more on. their sister was kidna weird when it came down to the person she liked and wanted to have. They always never understood her in that department. Icy smirked when she seen her sisters finally gotten why they were going to be the ones who was going to be the winner in all of this. since she knew the man who she loved was going to be the one who was going to lead them into victory. She just they have more faith in him. but they would never have the faith that she had in her beloved. she knew that they hated him. but they would have to get over their hate for them since he was apart of their family now. since he was with her and will be his queen and empress to rule everything around them. even though they should listen to warnings that was handed to them and most of all a destroyer warning as well. but they seemed to not even care about him even warning them what he was able to do to them if they didn't stop their quest in what they were trying to do. even though they knew that Isabella the pain in the ass was able to kill them if she wanted to. But it seemed that she has this hope they would try and change their ways and make things more better for themselves and live a life with out doing what they have been doing. but she was not going to make the change that was for sure. That is what they hope they were trying to show her. but in the end she still holds on hope that they would change.

"The Throne of the Infinite Ocean remains without a ruler, and pollution upsets its balance!" chirped darcy

"It's the perfect moment to become Empresses!" chirped stormy

"And the Winx can do nothing to stop us!" chirped darcy

Icy smirked at her sisters knowing they were catching on to what she has been trying to make them understand. Even though she didn't like them knowing that they were even being the empresses but they do deserve it as much as she does when it came down to what they were going to get in the end of this. and as well to have the winx gone and dead. Even though they didn't know how they would be able to remove a powerful jewel from someone soul but for now they would have to find out how they were going to do that while they were in their battles. But for now they were going to enjoy what sort of joy they have for the life they were finally going to have. In which they just hope they would be able to win this time. even though they should even know that they would not win. But they were going to have the hope in the fact that they would have what they always wanted in the end of everything they have planned. But then again things always turned out bad for them when they get ahead of themselves. But for now they would think on those thoughts and enjoy the moment they were having with each other. Since they do enjoy the dark and evil bond they have with each other. That was something they all shared with each other was the darkness that their mother passed down to them. icy sighed and knew that this was finally happening. She should not get ahead of herself it would jinx them. but she did enjoy seeing the joy of what they were doing on her sisters face. She just hoped that they would not get burned in the end since it seemed to be something that always happened when they join forces with someone. And like always she falls for them as if they were the only one in the world for her. she just had the feeling that this was her one and only. And maybe her soul mate. but the only one who knew of how to detect soul mates was the one who they hated most in the world. And some of the people who she knew who was her friends and family. and she would be dammed to even kiss her ass to know if he was her soul mate or not. Screw the power that she has to find out that sort of thing. It was not needed. She was going to be following the feelings that she has for him. and make sure that she was able to show him all of the love she could give him. but she was just worried to be hurt in the end like she always did. She sighed mentally and would think on those thoughts later when they were not in the middle of one of their moments. And most of all in the middle of trying to do something that would give them what they wanted in the end. And not have then burned by another asshole who was going to be the one who ends up burning them in the end or try killing them off. She sighed and needed to not think that way no more. She needed to have faith in her beloved. while her sisters was enjoying their moment they were having with each other.

"Once we're on the Throne, we'll absorb all the power and become queens." Purred icy

"That's if your Tritannus doesn't get in the way." Grumbled darcy

"Tritannus won't be a problem ever again. He is a prisoner in the Oblivion and that's where he'll stay. The Throne is ours, let's go get it." Purred icy

Darcy and Stormy laugh and then Icy join in the laugh as they swam away to make sure everyone knew if they were watching as if they didn't know they were the ones who broke him free from his prison. But for now they just needed to play it off as much as they were able to do so. As they went off to do what they were able to do until they needed to get back. While stormy and darcy looked around and wondered if anyone was even around to even hear what they was doing and trying to do. but for now they were going to finish this as much as they were able to do so. Well before anyone alerts the ones who they hated most in the world. But until then they would do what was needed to be done and get back to where they were living for the time being. icy smirked and knew that this was all going to work out for the better. Since no one knew who broke tritannus out of the prison he was placed in thinking they would be able to hold him there. well thinking they would not be able to break him out from what he was placed in. they should of done much better than that if they really wanted him to be locked away for longer than they wanted him to do. it was like the prison was so badly placed together and as if they could not hold the ones of power. they sighed and wondered why the pain in their ass didn't take him and placed him were they were able to hold him and not have no one break him free from whatever place they would of put him end. Or just kill him and toss him into the gates of hell. they would of never have been able to get him out of there if they had a choice in the matter. Stormy and darcy looked over to their sister and saw that she was deep in thought. But for now they would have to try their best and make sure they would be there for her if anything happened. But they needed to do this and get it done and over with before the ones who like to be the pain in their ass to come after them and do what they do best. They only shook their heads it seemed that their sister was way to deep into this tritannus. They just hope that she would be ok in the end if he burned them. they knew how this normally goes when it came down to the men who she was into. They always use them and then toss them to the side when they were done with them. when they finally made it to the throne icy sat down to show that she ws the all mighty powerful one. While her sisters fight over what they thought was the best thing to do. but stopped when they heard someone laugh darker then they do. The Trix scream and Politea laughs at what she had done to them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with bella and sky_

Bella was sitting at the meet up point were she and sky was supposed to be meeting up with each other. While she sighed and held her sides knowing that her body had not figured out how to purify the poison inside of her. even though she felt sick and wanted to just sleep and never get up for a very long time. in which she cannot do since she was needed with whatever as going to happen. she knew that she was always going to be needed. But for now it sounded so good to do something like that. she sighed and took the sun in. it was nice to feel the sun again. while she watched everyone come and go while waiting for sky to come to her. it been a good while since they have some time alone with each other. But for now she was going to enjoy this moment since it was rare to even have these sort of moments with each other anymore. So they enjoy when they were able to get this sort of moments. While her sons and grandsons are healing as much as they were able to do so. Even though it was going to be a while before they would be back to what they were. But for now they able to do what they have to do. but then again she knew that they were trying their best to be strong. But she could see right through them since she was their mother. and a mother knows best when it came down to what she knows what they doing and feeling. they must forget that she has the powers to feel and sense what they were feeling. she just didn't want them to stop doing what they were doing. since it seemed like a coping thing that they were able to get by. so she was not going to stop them from even doing what they were doing. she sighed and closed here eyes to relax while she was waiting for sky to even show up. It was something she was looking forward to for a while. she just hoped his father would not stop him before he even gets here to be with her. she wanted to have her sky time. even though she and everyone else was having a bad feeling that something was going to happen. but for now she was not going to think on those thoughts. Even though he body will remind her since it was not cured just yet. and the poison was something that was not doing well for he.

"More than a half hour late... No text, no phone call? Let's hope nothing's happened to him." said bella

"Don't worry, my sweet princess." purred sky

Sky was happy to even be here right now. as he walked behind were his beloved bella was relaxing at. Even though he knew she was still not doing so well. but he knew her soul and body would find some way to get rid of what was inside of her. but until then he was going to enjoy what time he was able to have with her. since it was rare to even have these moments anymore with each other. Well his father was even more demanding that ever. While he saw his beloved bella gem like eyes to show her surprise and joy that he was even there with her. but he was able to see how tired and sick and how much her health was still going down. but he was able to see the pain she was in. but she was still going to just try her best to enjoy what sort of time they have with each other. But that was something that he knew that she would always do. even though she would never ever stop fighting either. That was what always worried him when it came down to what she was doing when it came to protecting the ones she loved most in the world. In which that was one of the many things that he loved about his bella. she was one of the kind and never ever wished she would ever change. But for now he was not going to think on these thoughts and be here and enjoy what they have right now. since he didn't know what will happen with whatever decided to come in and attack them. but that was something that always happened. Or his father or something else. But he knew there was something going to happen since he was feeling the same way at everyone else when it came down to the bad feelings that everyone else has been feeling. but for now he was not even going to think on that either since he was going to enjoy what they are able to enjoy at this point in time, bella blinked and smiled brightly to show him how happy she was to see him. she missed him so much and wanted to have him around more often. But for now they would have to deal with what they could get. That is something that is even rare anymore with what had been going on. and with sky father. she sighed and hoped this day would work out for them. since they deserved to have this moment for themselves. Even she didn't even want to know what sort of shit was going on with her other friends back at the school since they were offered to teach. She just turned it down since she knew how they were going to do it. And she didn't want no part in how they wished to teach. She just has a teaching method when it came down to showing others on what she thought was the best way to do so. Since it has worked for everyone she has trained. And most of all for her children as well.

"Sky you big jerk! Where have you been?!" growled bella

"I'm really sorry I'm late, but... I got stuck on an escalator in the mall for two hours?"

Bella got up and crossed her arms as she showed him that was not going to work for her. while sky gulped knowing that look she was giving him. and he knew he should not even be turned on by what he was even seeing right now. but damn when she looked like that it was a mega turn on. while bella sighed and knew he was trying to give some sort of excuse. And she wanted to know why he was not telling the truth to her. it was like he was stupid sometimes and not remember that she was able sense when he or someone lied to her. this was something that she was going to give him hell on. sky sighed and forgot that she was able to sense things. But there was not much he was able to do right now. it was something that he was trying to make her understand why he was late. Even though he kinda got lost on his way to meet her. but for now he was going to try and get her to not be so pissed off at him and give him the look. The one that you better tell me now or you wont like what will happen. he sighed and knew that she was going to not give up on this. while bella arched a brow to them and make him know that she was waiting for him. she sighed and wished she would be able to see what he wanted to tell her. but there seemed to be something on his mind. But she didn't want to mind rape him. it was something she didn't do. well unless if it was needed them she would do what she needed to do to gain the information that was needed. Or was able to see what has happened to someone who was not able to speak since they were in some sort of coma. But for now she was going to make him tell her on what she wanted him to tell her on why he took so long. Well other than the fact that he could of gotten lost and had to much pride in telling her that he gotten lost on his way here. that was something

":Oh, that's the best you got jerk face? Do you forget I am able to sense you lying to me!." Growled bella

"I'm sorry my bella. You know how these things work out." pleaded sky

"Hmm, perhaps Your Highness is trying to say he has no more time for me?" growled bella

Sky flinched from what she has growled at him. he knew that she was going to be pissed off at him for even being late. But he was not even expecting to have her growl out what she has growled out at him. but for now he was going to try his best to get her to understand that he was always going to have time for her. even though it was not as much as he wanted to have with his bella. it was something that she wished he was able to have more of. But he knew for a fact that he was not going to get that. but he was happy he was even to get this time with his bella. he knew how much she was not feeling all to great and how much it took her to come out here to even have this time with him. even though he knew she would never stop doing what she loved because of her health. In which he wanted to have her not do that anymore. But he knew she would never ever change that part of herself. He knew for a fact since he has asked and others has asked. But it seemed that she would never ever give up on how she was thinking. And everyone who has asked and that even included him in this. that she told him what she thought of what they wanted and told them to fuck off on what why have asked. He sighed and knew that she would always be this way. And never ever would change the way she thoughts and do things. It seemed she enjoyed what she did and how she did things. It was some sort of joy she has to save the ones she loved. And as well protect them as much as she was able to do so. Even though It comes at a cost to herself. That is something that would never ever change there. but for now he was going ot have to think on those thoughts later. Since he wanted to make sure she was not going to remain pissed off at him. that is something he hated knowing. Even though she has every right to be pissed off at him right now. but there was not much he was able to do so. Bella arched a brow and waited to see what he was going to say back to what she has said. Even though she really wished to know what was the real reason why he has taken way to long to come to her. it is all she asked for when it came down to what she wanted to know. but she would wait and see if he would even tell her what she wanted to know. but until then she would be as pissed off as she wanted to be. he could of called to let her know that he was going to be later for their get to gether. Sky sighed and knew that she was really pissed off at him

"Oh please, you know my title as king is only an honorary one, but sometimes I have duties that can't be ignored. But I promise we won't be disturbed again today. It'll be just like I said, a whole day away from everything. No kings or princesses, just you and me. Two normal lovers, enjoying a normal day." Said sky

"Eh normal kinda boring. But I could go for that." chirped bella

"Normal as much as we can and awesome. I promise you, nothing will go wrong today." Chirped sky

Bella smirked and knew that he was going to believe that. but she was going to have faith in what he was trying to tell her. and that is something she was going to have to do believe. It was not often when they have a full day just to themselves. It was just something that was not normal to her. since something was always going to happen. but she would have to think nothing was going to happen when it came down to her wanting to have some time to have fun. She took a deep breath and knew that this was the best as she was going to get it. But the nagging feeling on something that was going to happen as going to come for them. but then again all evil loves to seek her out since she was the one who they were basically going to come after. But until that happened she was going to enjoy this day as much as she was able to do so. Sky smiled as he took his mate and bonded love by the hand and was going to start their day together. This has been something he has been waiting for. and he was going to have to thank his mother for this since she was able to get his father to do this for him. even though it was something he didn't wish to remember how she got him to agree to do this. he sighed and knew it was something that helped to get her to even say yes to what he wanted to do. bella sighed as she smiled and wanted to have some fun while she was able to do so. This was a rare thing for her and she was going to take what she was able to get. It has been a very good while since she was even able to have fun. So this was something of a treat for her. and it was going to be something that she was going to enjoy while she was able to do so. Since she knew sky was going to be doing the same thing. Since it was going to be something that is rare to him as well. even though she has a feeling on what his mother did to get his father to even agree to stop being a hard ass on sky and give him some time to enjoy himself while he was able to do so. She smiled and knew it was something she would do to him if she needed to do so. But until them she would count her blessing on what was given to her. but she would have to think on those thoughts later. But for now she was going to enjoy her time with him before they have to part ways once again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the trix_

Darcy and Stormy grunt and wondered what the fuck in the world happened to them. for a while they were fighting with each other like normal sisters. And then they heard a much more darker and evil cackle in which sent chills up their back. Then they were all knocked out from whatever that hit them. so they were still trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. Icy groaned and opened her eyes she didn't even know what the hell knocked her off her throne it was something she was not even able to see what was the cackling darkness that was shivering up down her spine. She never heard someone cackle so darkly before. it was something that they would never wish to hear again. but she had this feeling whatever it was. it was not going to be leaving them anytime soon. So whatever it was came from somewhere. Or came out of something. Because it wasn't there until she sat down on the throne. She sighed and had to think on that one later. And hope the evil and darkness was gone and not going to be coming back anytime soon. But that was only hopeful thoughts. Because she was able to sense the darkness and evil that was still there. and it was wanting them to join her or him. then it hit her she wondered if her sisters was ok. as she looked around not even moving. Just turning her head left and right trying to see if she was able to see them anywhere near her. it was starting to scare her since she could not lose her sisters. It was something she was never ever going to accept. They only had each other and that has been the way things have been since they were kids. She was going to kill whoever it was if she killed her sisters. Icy groaned again and thinked she hurt her head from whatever it was. it was killing her from whatever it was.

"What was that? Darcy? Stormy?!" called out icy

"We're coming." Said stormy

"The Throne... what happened?" asked icy

The trix swam up to see what was going on with the throne. While icy gasped and wondered what the hell was going on. what the hell happened to the throne it seemed something came out of it as if it was locked away inside of the throne. As they looked to see the pink mist that was floating all around the throne as if it was something that was protecting it as if it was theirs. But the darkness and evil that was coming from whatever It was something that they didn't want to even deal with. They could sense the power of whoever it was. but when it laughed again they looked up with their eyes wide and only thought of what the hell they were looking at. But whoever it was and whatever it was wanted to kill and destroy everything it was around them. it seemed that is what they were picking up from whoever this person was. and why would they even want to deal with them. but for now they would have to see what it wanted. And why it was even hovering over the throne as if it was their throne. Or it was locked away inside of the throne. But that was something that they didn't even know that is what it was. the darkness was locked away for some reason. But then again they could probably use this darkness and evil to gain what they wanted. But then again they would have to see if it would work for them. and see who it was as well. but then again it was something that they would have to wat and see how this was going to work out. and make sure it didn't kill them for whatever it wanted. And take their powers that they have gained. Icy gulped mentally and wondered if they should leave. It seemed her sisters was thinking the same thing as she was. well it was what she was reading on them. in which she was right with them when it came down to how she was politea landed on the throne she has not sat on in years. something she has missed doing. but the attack that was sent her way was weak and didn't even harm her any. While the trix looked at whoever it was that was sitting there on the throne that was hers. it seemed that it was not happy from being attacked.

"Airheads, you'll achieve nothing like this!" hissed politea

"I guess she's talking to you!" said darcy

"What did you call us?!" hissed stormy

"Move out of the way, the Throne's ours!" hissed icy

Politea snorted on what they had the nerv to snap out at them. has it been so long that others would have forgotten about her. but for now she was going to have to make them understand who they were even talking to. They didn't even have a clue. Plus they had this air about then as if nothing will happen to them. but that would change when it came down to what they were going to find out. and that is what she was going to make things clear to her. most of all they were the reason why she was released in which she was thankful for that. even though it has been far to long when it came down to how she missed being in her throne. She has gotten this throne with out anyones help. She was going to make these twits know what they were messing with as well. even though she did miss the man she did love. In which she wondered if he was even still alive. the last she knew that he was still trying to take over the world. But she might be able to use these witchs to do her bidding. It seemed that they were usefull to even gain such powers like they have. Not often you see a witch with such powers that don't even go with the power they have. So she would like to know how the hell they gotten that power. and where did it come from since she knew it was not what they worked for. someone has given the power to them and that is how it always goes done. as she leaned her head on her hand as she looked them over. she knew they were weak to her own powers. But that was not what she was going to be blurting out. but they could used to get her rightful revenge for being locked away in her own throne for so dammed long. She deserved the power she gained. And wanted to use it for what she wished to use it for. but it seemed that others didn't like what she turned into. And it seemed that they were going to what they were going to do to get her locked away so she was not going to harm no one. But they never ever expected to have someone release her from the prison they worked on so hard. But now here she is and she was going to finish what she started.

"Oh really? How come? Are you the Empress of the Infinite Ocean?" snapped politea

"Not yet, but we will be as soon as we've gotten rid of you, and absolute power will finally be ours." Hissed icy

"So you want power, what for? oh and I would not try to send those attacks at me if I were you. Snapped politea

The trix didn't listen to the warning that was given to them. as if they didn't care whoever this person who was mocking them. it seemed that she was mocking them as if she was far better than they were. Maybe she was if they were able to know who she was. and what she was even doing inside of the throne. No one never ever told them about someone being locked away inside of the throne. They all knew for a fact that no one would never tell them that it seemed. Not even tritannous didn't even tell them about who was locked inside of the throne. They wondered if he even knew who was this person was. but who ever it was needed their asses kicked for mocking them for who they were. This was something they hated most about when people do this to them. while politea cackled to let them know what they did was not even making a dent in her. as if they think they could take her down with such weak powers. She would make them understand that she is power. well other than one other being who was more powerful in the known universe and realms she didn't even know who and where she was. but she knew what she was. even though she was not going to be putting up with these weak witch's since they think they were far better than she was. this was something that she did enjoy doing. even before she was turned into something she never regret since she loved the power that she gained through her own powers. She was not going to be ashamed about it and she was going to make those around her kow that she was going to finish what she started before she was locked inside of her own throne. While the trix wondered what the hellw as going on. why didn't their power work against whoever this person was. it was starting to piss them off. And wondered if they would be able to take her powers. But they would have to think on those later. They needed to know what and who ever this person was and what and why they were locked away inside of the throne. Sure it was probably from the pure darkness and evil that was coming off of her. that could be the reason. But what did she do with the darkness and evilness that she has inside of her. as politea showed her memories and went into detail on what she was able to do for them if they would help her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with sky and bella_

Sky smiled as he felt his bella lean into him to show him how much she missed him when it came down to her wanting to enjoy what they had left. He enjoyed this day. Even though she fell asleep on him here and there. in which was something that he enjoyed that she did something that. it meant she was getting some form of rest that was going to help her. plus he was going to try his best to get here more often as she could. But he knew that him not even being with her was not helping matters when it came down to her healing. But for now he was going to enjoy this while he was able to do so. Bella opened her eyes as she saw the colors of the sky. Even though she felt her soul finally figure out things. In which was a good thing when it came down in her books. It will be some time before it was fully gone. But for now she was going to be happy that her soul was finally going to find the way to cure what was in the poison that was different from the last time it was pushed into her. sure she felt the altered way of the poison. It was something that she knew that it was not much she could do until she knew it was going to be fully gone from her system. Sky smiled and saw that there was something going on. but he didn't know what it was just yet. he just hoped it was her soul figuring out that it was able to figure what was different from the poison pushed into her than the last time it happened.

"I just want everyday to be just like today." Said sky

"Looks like someone has cast a spell. Oh!" gasped bella

Bella tried to feel out what was the spell that was being casted. She had a feeling who it might be. but the powers was much more different from before. as she closed her eyes and opened them again that was when she was kicked and skidded acrossed the road as if she was garbage. Sky gasped from what happened. How dare they even think they were going to get away with this. while bella groaned and knew that was a dick move, but she was not going to let them get away with this. she was going to make sure of that. but there was something that was far more different when it came down to what was going on right now. it seemed that they gained some form of power that was given to them as if they met someone of great power. in which was something that bothered he about this whole thing. They have come here for some reason and it was not to come and fight here. even though they do enjoy making her suffer and annoy the hell out of her. she sensed there was something much more different about this whole this than what she was able to see. She just hoped she was able to find out what it was going to be soon before it was to late. While the trix cackled from the joy they were feeling they just hoped they were about to kill off the little twit. Even though that is what and who that person has promised them. but it was to late when they pushed way more poison into her to make sure she didn't come out of this time. she didn't even know that they took sky from her. she just hoped when she wakes up that everything will be ok.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a week later_

Bella was in battle with the person who took someone who meant the world to her. she even killed off tritannous she warned Layla that she would be killing him if she didn't pay attention on where he was and how his prison was going. But in the end he was tossed into the gates of hell. and as well politea was tossed itno the gates of hell. only only to have the trix stab her and put so much poison into her body. But before she passed out she made sure that they were going to be tossed into the gates of hell. to make sure thye would never ever bother no one ever again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a year later_

After winning the last fight they were in. everyone moved on with their lives. And started their own lives from how everything turned out. it was a time of peace when it came down to how they all was now married and have their own kingdoms. Even though they come back together more than once a week. But Layla broke off from them angry on what bella had done. even though her father was trying to make her understand that it was the correct thing to do. but in the end she turned dark and evil. Bella and everyone else had a hard time fighting her since she meant so much to them. but in the end there was no way to save her. so she was killed and tossed the gates of hell. but now they are trying to enjoy the peace and love they have with the life that they were all able to be happy with. And hope that there was not going to be no more evil that would come back and to make them all go out and fight. But they would be ready when it comes and they would all defeat who ever thinks they could come and think to get away with the way trying to take over the world or the universe. But until that day comes they were going to enjoy what life they have.

The end


End file.
